Coming of Age
by AngelFallen96
Summary: It's been years since the Power Puff Girls have seen the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but all that's about to change. After being told by Mojo that they would be attending high school for their senior year, the boys think them ready for anything. But when the girls are suddenly there as well, who knows what could happen? Love? Hate? Pity? Jealousy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter One: New School; New Life

 _July 9_

"You've got to be kidding me?" A seventeen-year-old boy with a black Mohawk and green eyes exclaimed. He was sitting with his brothers when he heard the news. His younger brother, with his wide blue eyes and blond beach wave like hair, was staring at their father with disbelieving eyes. His older brother, a never cut his hair red head wearing a backwards turned baseball cap looked at his father with a glimmer in his eyes, that his brothers didn't catch.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were sitting at the breakfast table in their volcano home when Mojo sprang the news onto them.

"I can assure you, that I'm not, son." Their father, Mojo told them while sitting across the breakfast table. He was staring at each of them gauging their reaction.

Over the years, Mojo's black fur became tinged with grey around the edges and his voice was even more gravelly with age. Also with his age came the humiliation of being two feet shorter than his sons, each of them standing in the lower six-foot range. It was only because the boys were sitting down that Mojo was able to look them in their eyes while talking.

Among other changes were that the boys once they hit puberty grew normal human attributes such as ears, noses, necks, hands, fingers, toes, and feet. It was a bit of a shock to Mojo, and more so to the boys, who had to get used to their new bodies. Now, after growing pains and cracking voices, the boys stood at six foot three inches with strong lean muscles due to the chemical x in their blood.

This new feature apparently went for their counterparts as well. On the rare occasion that the Power Puff Girls flew near the boys' volcano, they would each stop and stare at the girls, or rather their trail of light. But since they were the same, they had to have undergone the change as well. Boomer would watch with slight adoration. Butch with indifference. Brick with a speck of jealously. The girls got to fly around going anywhere that they wanted. The boys however were for the most part confined to the city of Townsville, if not their volcano tower. But then again, if your children died and were brought back you would kept them under lock and key as well.

"You'll be going to Pokey Oaks High School." As expected he heard a chorus of groans come from his younger sons.

The dark haired Butch, folded his arms and set his chin down on top while leaning across the table. "Just splash us with antidote X, why don't, you?" he grumbled.

Boomer, the blond rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic behavior, but wasn't feeling any less grumpy about said development. Instead, he sat with his spoon pushing his soggy cereal around the bowl. "I like being homeschooled."

Butch looked over to his younger brother. "Yeah, having class in my underwear is great." Turning towards Mojo, he tried to give puppy eyes. "Please Dad, don't take that away from me."

"That look stopped working when you were ten, Butch." Mojo grumbled, while looking towards his silent red haired son.

"Well, technically we're twelve, but who's really paying attention?" Butch joked while giving Mojo a cheeky smile.

Mojo shook his head at his middle son, before looking toward his eldest. "Brick?"

Brick, the red head, was sitting directly across from Mojo, but instead of looking as though the world were ending, had a contemplative look on his face. Though he wouldn't say so to his brothers, he had been wanting to go to public school for a while now. While he enjoyed the freedom that came with being homeschooled, he disliked not being able to talk with other kids his age besides his brothers. They shared just about everything and it got tiresome after a while. Brick wanted his own experiences. He wanted his own memories apart from his brothers. He wanted his own secrets. He wanted his own life, and going to public school would give him just that.

"Why don't we let Brick decide?" Boomer suggested.

Butch sat up at that and turned toward who he hoped to be their savior. "Yeah, let Brick choose. If he says yes, then we'll go. If not, then we kept on getting homeschooled."

Brick turned towards his middle brother and held his gaze for a moment. "You trust me to decide?"

Both his brothers nodded their heads. "Yeah, Brick." Boomer said.

"I know you won't let us down." Butch said, turning to smile cheekily at Mojo.

Mojo scowled at Butch. He knew how close the boys were to one another. If one of them thought something, then the other two usually thought the same. That's why it came as a surprise to him when he heard what Brick spoke next.

"All right. We'll be going to school then."

"Yes!" Butch fist pumped, only to stop mid-way when he thought about what Brick just said. "Wait, what? Brick!"

Brick shrugged his shoulder, pushing his fork against his now cold scrambled eggs. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? Asshole!" Butch shouted, his anger rising quickly.

"Butch!" Mojo shouted at him.

"What?" he shouted back at Mojo. He growled lowly in frustration. "I'm not going to Pokey Oaks High School!"

Mojo feeling his own anger rise, stood up to look down at Butch. "I say that you are. Or should I say that Brick says that you are?" Mojo took great satisfaction at that moment to see Butch's face switch over to shocked realization before turning into angry indignation.

Butch's face turned red across the bridge of his nose in anger and frustration. "You… Brick… Monkey… Traitor!" he said while turning back and forth between Mojo and Brick. As he stood up he slammed his fist into the breakfast table.

Boomer barely grabbed his cereal bowl in time before the table crashed to the floor. He glanced between his remaining brother, his father, and his retreating brother.

"I swear that boy is going to be the death of me." Mojo muttered as he left the table to retreat to his own rooms, leaving Brick and Boomer.

"I'll go talk to him." Brick said as he stood up from the demolished kitchen table. Boomer followed after him after placing his bowl in the sink. Going up the stairs, Brick and Boomer could hear Butch banging around and things crashing against one another. Brick held his hand out to Boomer, cautioning him to stay back as he opened the door. Brick narrowly missed a fist colliding with his face. Butch looked towards his brother and removed his fist from the hole he'd just put in the sheet rock.

"What. The. Hell?" he spat. "Why in the hell would you agree with the monkey?"

"Oh chill out, Butch." Brick said while walking into his room. Taking a glance around the room, the damage wasn't as bad as it usually could've been. "A year of high school won't kill you."

"No, but boredom just might drive me insane." Butch said while sitting down on his bed.

Boomer chuckled as he watched his brother. "Aren't you already insane?"

"Shut up." Butch threw at Boomer. "Besides don't the girls go to Pokey Oaks?"

Brick shook his head. "No. Last I heard, they go to Townsville Academy High."

Butch scoffed at that. "Figures those goodie goodies would go to that private school."

Boomer nodded his head. "Yeah, I couldn't imagine having to go to the same school as them."

The rivalry was long since dead, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be awkward of both parties were to meet. Somehow the boys had managed to never run into the girls on the rare occasion that they would be let out of the tower. Then again the boys usually snuck out at night when Mojo would be asleep and not have to worry about getting caught. They knew that if they were to meet the girls and fight, it would eventually make its way back to Mojo.

"Forget about the girls." Brick said dismissively. "Think about it. We're getting out of the tower, and we don't have to sneak out to do it."

Butch and Boomer thought over that bit of information. Butch shrugged. "I guess, but it's only to go to another hell hole."

Boomer nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind getting to go out during the day. It does get boring around here."

Brick smiled to himself, liking how things were slowly going his way. "Right? So why not go to school? We'll be seniors, so we get to pick on a few freshmen, irritate some teachers. Hell, one of us might get a girlfriend."

Boomer smiled at the thought. Being a bit of a romantic at heart, he wished he had a girlfriend to spend time with and dote on. While he liked spending time with his brothers, he knew it wouldn't amount to spending time alone with a girl. So with that he gave a shrug. "All right Brick. I'll go."

Butch turned to glare at Boomer. "Of course you'd get brainwashed first." He grumbled.

Boomer rolled his eyes, not paying any mind to his brother. Brick smirked knowing that convincing Boomer was the easy part. Convincing Butch would be another altogether. "Butch, come on." When Butch didn't respond Brick tried another tactic. "Don't be such a wuss."

"I'm not being a wuss." Butch snapped. If nothing else, Butch had his pride and he wouldn't let anyone compromise that. Not even his brothers.

Brick smirked internally knowing that he had Butch on the hook. Now it was time for the line and sinker. "You're right, Butch. You're not a wuss." He paused for effect. "You're being a pussy."

Boomer smothered a laugh as he watched Butch's face go pale, then flood with red. He watched as a somewhat triumphant smirk crossed Brick's face.

"A pussy?" Butch hissed in a low voice.

"Yeah. A bonafide, abstinence wielding, virginity pledged, cross your legs pussy." Brick taunted knowing that this would get a rise out of Butch. Sure enough, Butch launched himself at Brick, tackling him to the ground.

Boomer wisely stayed out of the way, not wanting to get in between his two brothers. It was one thing when the three of them together would fight and horse around. It was a completely other whenever two or all of them got into a serious fight. Butch's already trashed room was getting even more so with the red and green ruff boys throwing each other around trying to get the other to submit.

Eventually, Brick was able to get Butch in a hold that rendered him immobile, only adding to his chagrin. "Do you give?"

When Butch tried to move out of Brick's hold, Brick only tightened his hold in response. Butch grunted in slight discomfort, before tapping the ground in submit. "Fine, fine. Now get the hell off!"

Brick let his brother go and picked up his hat that fell off sometime during the scuffle. "All right, now that that's settled," he said with a pointed look towards Butch, who's only response was the middle finger, which he used to scratch the back of his head. "I think we need to lay down some ground rules."

"Like what?" Boomer asked.

"Like not getting involved with the Power Puff girls for one." Brick said.

"They go to another school, _genius._ " Butch said.

Brick shot Butch a glare, which Butch returned with one of his own. "We might see them more often once we start getting out more."

Boomer easily agreed to the terms. Not really caring since they would be going to a different school. Butch snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Butch." Brick addressed him with a warning in his tone.

Glancing up at his brother make leader, Butch caught the hard look and sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll keep to myself."

Brick nodded seeming to be satisfied by that answer. He wanted this school year to be perfect. The best year of his life if possible. Nothing his brothers did was going to change that.

"Second, don't go starting bullshit for something to do," Boomer easily nodded, but when he turned to look at Butch, "you listening Butch?"

Butch waved his hands dismissively. "I hear you."

"But are you listening?" Brick asked, while feeling his blood pressure go up.

Butch spared a glance at his brother. "No fucking with the girls. No starting bullshit. I said I was listening."

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother before addressing them both, "Also, try not to get expelled."

Across Townsville at the Utonium household, three girls sat sitting around the breakfast table staring at their father. Each with varying degrees of disbelief. The youngest, a golden blond who wore her hair in a braid with blue eyes, smiled in excitement. The middle girl, with black hair cut into a shaggy choppy bob and green eyes, smiled in relief. The eldest, a red head who wore her never cut long hair up in a messy bun on her head with pink eyes, smiled gratefully.

"Really?" The blond named Bubbles squealed. "We're really going to Pokey Oaks High this year?"

"Yes. After much discussion and debate," The professor looks across the table with a smirk at the red headed Blossom. "I've decided that since all three of you girls worked really hard at Townsville Academy, you get to relax by getting to go to Pokey Oaks."

The black haired Buttercup looked at her father with a suspicious smile. "All of us. Including me?"

The professor looked at his most physically aggressive daughter and smiled. "Yes, even you too Buttercup. Blossom even told me how you studying at night, despite telling us you were playing videogames."

Buttercup's smile disappeared with a flush on her cheeks, which she tried to hide behind a mug of chai tea. It was rare when her father knew she worked hard and verbally said he was proud of her. Still, she couldn't help, but be a little smug about it.

Jumping up for her seat, Bubbles ran around the table hug the professor and kiss him on the cheek. "You really are the best. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said before releasing him. "I've got to go call Robin she's definitely going to want to hear about this."

With that Bubble ran to go tell their best friend the happy news. Buttercup slowly stood up from the table and picked up her empty plate and mug. As she passed the professor, she nudged him with her hip. "Thanks, really. Also no more monkey suit uniforms."

The professor laughed at that, knowing how much she resented wearing the Townsville Academy uniform, which consisted of a dark grey blazer, a white button up shirt, a tie with the school colors, and plaid skirt, also with school colors. Buttercup did everything in her power to show that she hated the uniform.

"Mind the monkey jokes." While he wouldn't say it out loud, the professor did miss his former companion Jojo turned mutated villain Mojo Jojo.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked over to the sink to drop off her dirty dishes. "I've got to call Mitch, maybe he'll want to play some ball later today."

"No way, Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted from down the stairs. "You're going shopping."

"Says who?" Buttercup shouted herself.

"Says me. We're not going to be wearing those uniforms ever again, we need to celebrate by going shopping for new clothes."

Buttercup groaned. "Can't we just have a uniform burning party in the yard? That seems much more appropriate." She said while stretching her arms over her head, raising her shirt and revealing a shiny onyx and emerald belly ring. A belly ring that the professor knew nothing about.

Eyes widening at the sight of the pierced navel, the professor looked up at Buttercup's confused face.

"What?"

"When did you ever pierce your navel?" he asked, subconsciously wondering how she'd worm herself out of this one.

Realizing her mistake, she quickly put her arms back down and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Umm, uh. You see, about that—." She paused when the professor gave her a disapproving look. "Hey Bubbles, when did you want to go shopping?" she said while nearly running out of the kitchen.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her sisters' antics. It was the thing that made home, home to her. Taking a final bite, she stood up from the table and made her way to the sink to wash off her dishes. "I'll be going with Buttercup and Bubbles to go shopping."

"All right, just be back before curfew." The professor said while turning his attention back to his notes.

"Sure thing." Blossom said as she passed the professor with a hug. "Thanks again, for letting us go to Pokey Oaks."

The professor gave her a one-armed hug as he continued to write in his notebook. "Don't worry about it."

Blossom left the professor to his musings to go upstairs to get dressed for the day. Upon appearing on the second floor, she immediately pulled down the hall into Bubbles' bedroom. Over the years, the girls eventually got their own rooms, styling them in their own signature color. Blossom's room decorated neatly with pinks, reds, and whites. Buttercup's room was covered with band posters with black and green and a bit of camouflage, in an organized mess. Bubbles' room was full of varying shades of blue with black and yellow hints, taking on a Bohemian feel.

Upon entering the room, Bubble's pushed Blossom onto her bed. Buttercup was already taking up residence in Bubble's swing chair, near the window. "Can you believe it? We're going to public school this year." She was so excited that her voice had gone up a few octaves.

"Yeah, I thought he was going to keep us at the Academy, considering that was where he graduated from." Buttercup muttered while gently swinging back and forth. "By the way, what did you say to him to get him to agree?"

Blossom shrugged. "Not much, other than we were growing up and would have to make our own decisions." She didn't want to say it, but this included them not always being together. She loved her sisters dearly, yet she couldn't help but want to have a life outside of the label of Power Puff girl.

"You got that right." Buttercup threw in. "I mean I love him but did he have to make us go to a school with Princess?" she shuddered just thinking about it.

Bubbles and Blossom both laughed and sighed at Buttercup's complaints. "Oh my god. No more Princess."

All three girls stood up and high fived each other, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Now, there isn't anything that could make our senior year go bad." Bubbles said.

"Shush. Don't jinx it, by saying that out loud." Buttercup said with a light shove to her sister. "Who knows what might happen."

"Exactly, we might wind up going to school with the Rowdy Ruff boys." Blossom deadpanned.

Buttercup and Bubbles both looked toward Blossom staring at her serious face, before she cracked and started laughing. The green and blue Power Puffs started laughing along with their sister. "Yeah, now wouldn't that be something."

"I couldn't imagine going to school with them. The place might just burn down." Buttercup joked, thinking about the destruction that ensued almost every time they met up with one another. Though she has to admit, it's been a while since she's had a decent fight.

Bubbles, who was looking down at her blue painted fingernails gave a contemplative look. "I wonder how they look now."

Just as the boys hadn't seen the girls, the girls hadn't seen the boys except from a very far distance. Along with the human attributes the girls all became beautiful young ladies, something that caused the professor to work more on defensive inventions. Each of the girls stood at a height of five feet five inches, with nice modest endowments, maintained through the occasional workout and the power of chemical x.

"You knows, and who cares?" Buttercup said while running her fingers through her short black hair. "As long as I don't have to deal with them or Princess, I'll have an awesome senior year." With that she left Bubbles' room to go get dressed. Blossom followed after her to get ready for the shopping day with their best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Two: First Day of School

August 24

The rest of summer went by in a blur, as the girls and unbeknownst to them, the boys, got ready for the upcoming school year. It was the first day of school, and the girls were each in their rooms, getting ready. Bubbles decided to wear her favorite white patterned dress with blue dragonflies running along the right side, along with a pair of her favorite sandals with a jean jacket. Her hair was parted down the middle with two pigtails braided at the ends.

Buttercup's outfit had less effort put into it, seeing as she was wearing a plaid black and green skirt over black ripped tights with her combat boots and a bright green shirt with black mesh three quarter sleeves. Her hair just needed to be combed free of the bedtime tangles and then have her fingers ran through it a few times, before she was ready.

Blossom seemed to be the most calculated in her choice of wear. She had chosen a pale pink button up shirt to wear with a pair of high waist navy blue skinny jeans. She also chose to wear her hair down and tied back with a red bandana, the bow off to the side nearly hidden under her long mane. She finished her look with a simple pair of red ballet flats.

As the girls made their way down to breakfast, the professor couldn't help but stare with trepidation that only came with being a father of girls. "I'm already wishing for the uniforms." The professor muttered knowing that they would hear him still.

"You're going to worry yourself into a fit, professor." Buttercup said as she took a seat and started her breakfast, which consisted of a waffle with butter and syrup and a side of bacon.

"I'm a father with three beautiful daughters. It's amazing I haven't had a heart attack." He said while nursing a cup of black coffee.

Bubbles giggled while she took the cup of coffee out of the professor's hands. "This won't help your case, you know."

The professor took back his coffee from Bubbles. "No, but it'll keep me alert enough to fight off the boys."

The girls all laughed, interrupted by the doorbell ringing, signaling that Robin was there to give them a ride to school. The girls each grabbed their lunches that the professor packed for them, and gave them each a hug as they headed out the door.

"Have a good first day." He called out.

"We will. See you when we get home." Blossom called as she went with her sisters toward Robin's hand me down Jeep.

Robin was standing outside her small truck, wearing a striped red and white shirt with a yellow cardigan, light blue worn jeans, and a pair of sandals. Her honey brown hair was pulled into a messy bun with her bangs flopping over her eyes. She ran up to each of the girls and gave them a hug. "I'm so excited to be going to the same school as you guys."

Bubbles held onto Robin the longest. "You have no idea how lucky we are. I thought I was going to have to graduate with Princess." She sneered the name with a crinkle to her nose.

Robin laughed and pulled them toward the Jeep. "Shotgun!" Buttercup called as she threw her backpack into the front passenger seat.

Blossom shook her head as she and Bubbles climbed into the back seats of the truck. "Thanks for giving us a ride Robin."

"Oh no problem." She said while getting into the front seat. "Though my boyfriend minds just a little bit. He wanted to ride with me to school."

"Then you really didn't have to do that." Blossom said as they pulled off.

"Nah, we kind of need some space from each other. All summer we were together. I need some girl time."

Buttercup glanced her way, with a mock insulted look. "What are we yesterday's news? I thought we hung out a few times over the summer."

"We did, but only when Mark was busy, which wasn't often. He wanted to spend almost every moment together." She said.

"That's so sweet." Bubbles gushed.

"Sounds clingy." Buttercup said.

Blossom again laughed as she went over her planner. "Just wait till you get a boyfriend Buttercup."

The other girls all turned towards the green Power Puff. "Yeah BC, just you wait. He's not going to want to leave you alone for anything."

Buttercup scoffed as she put her feet up on the dashboard. "Yeah right. If a guy is really dumb enough to cling to me like that, he must be into some weird sadist masochist crap."

All of the girls laughed at the idea of Buttercup having some guy follow her around while she ordered him about. "I don't know Buttercup. I can totally see you falling head over heels for some guy with muscles and able to make you want to beg." Robin joked.

Again Buttercup scoffed at such an idea. "Yeah, and I can just see myself begging for a guy to bang me. Yeah, right." Her overly deadpan sarcasm was too much and had Robin, Blossom, and Bubbles laughing and soon gasping for air.

Across Townsville, at the volcano tower, Brick was in his mirror pulling his long hair back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. With his cap turned backwards and pulled over his head, he turned to grab his new backpack with the basic essentials for class. He spared one more glance in the mirror and took note that his red plaid shirt partially buttoned with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans fit him well. He wasn't trying to show off, but he liked how the shirt was tight over his muscles more hinting at the brawn as to openly showing them. Once out in his room, he went downstairs to see if he brothers, mostly Butch, were up.

It came as pleasant and welcome surprise to find that his brothers were dressed and for the most part ready while eating their breakfast. "Morning fellas." He said with a smirk.

Butch, wearing a sleeveless dark green shirt, with khaki cargo pants, glared at his elder brother. "Are you really that excited to be going to school?" he asked.

Butch had been more resigned the rest of the summer as Brick and Mojo got everything ready for them to attend school. At first, he'd tried complaining. That only served to irritate everyone, including Boomer. Then he decided to just be as obnoxious as possible about the situation, until he and Brick got into another scuffle that landed him with a black eye for a few hours. Finally, he was just moping around, usually in front of the television or in his room. Out of his brothers, he was the most opposed to this idea.

"Yeah, we get to be out of this hellhole for a several hours." Brick said as he picked up an apple and took a massive bite out of it. "Are you honestly, not the least bit excited?"

Butch rolled his eyes as he got up from the table to put his dirty dishes in the sink. He walked over to the couch and put on his black hoodie before pulling the hood over his head and lying across the couch. Boomer, wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a grey vest and dark blue jeans, shook his head at his brother's dramatics. "He's going to be like that all day. I bet he gets detention our first day."

Brick laughed and turned to look at Boomer. "How much you want to put on it?"

Boomer looked up from his bacon and eggs and thought over how much this was worth. "How about…five bucks?"

"You're on." Brick and Boomer slapped hands in agreement, listening to Butch shuffle about.

"Fuck the both of you." Butch mumbled half-heartedly. It was much too early for him to be up and he had to be dressed in real clothes. Today was already off to a bad start. A good fight would be just what he needed to take some of the edge of, but Brick said not to start anything just for fun. He really could kick Brick's ass for this. Boomer's too while he was at it, just for agreeing with him.

Brick went about while eating his apple getting a bigger breakfast for himself. There was some left over bacon and eggs that he only had to use his heat vision to heat up. As he started eating, Mojo walked into the room, with a tired look on his face.

"You all right, Dad?" Boomer asked him as he sat at the table.

Mojo was walking around with a bit of a slump. "I'm just old, Boomer." He said.

"The years finally catching up to you, old man?" Brick teased lightly.

Mojo snorted. "If raising you three haven't driven me into an early grave already, I don't know what will." He sat down and began eating his own breakfast of oatmeal with bananas and apple slices. "One thing before you three head off."

All three boys turned to their surrogate father.

"No unnecessary use of your powers."

"What?!" All three boys shouted. Butch who was lying on the couch shot up.

"We were going to fly to school." Brick said, thinking that this would be the thing to thwart everything.

"I said unnecessary." Mojo said with a shake of his head. "Besides, you three should be on your way. Your first class starts in an hour."

Brick sighed in relief. He really wanted this. Nothing was going to stop him from going. "All right, we should be ready to go in a few minutes."

Boomer nodded as he stood up. Then he paused as a thought came to him. "Hey, what will we do if we fly into the girls?"

"There's a reason you're all going to Pokey Oaks, rather than Townsville Academy High." Mojo said.

"You mean you didn't want us to wear monkey suits. People might find it easier to believe we're family." Butch said with a small smirk.

Ignoring Butch, Mojo continued to eat his breakfast. "It's better if you and the girls avoided each other."

"Yeah, yeah. Guys we really should get going." Brick said while grabbing his backpack and making his way to the tower's front door. Butch begrudgingly followed after Brick with his own backpack slung over his shoulder.

Boomer was heading toward the sink to put his dishes down, when he glanced at Mojo. "Is there any reason?"

Mojo reached under his nightcap to scratch his sometimes itching brain. "For what?"

"Why you want us to avoid the girls?" Boomer asked.

"It's just a precaution Boomer. You should hurry before you're late."

Boomer sighed and went to catch up to his brothers. Already floating in the air, when Boomer came out and took to the air, the boys started to make their way towards Pokey Oaks High School.

Brick was so excited, that he was almost doing flips in the air. He looked to his brother's to see that Butch was just as sullen as ever and that Boomer looked to be thinking about something. "What's the matter with you guys?"

Butch turned to look at his brother. "What's the matter with you? I swear, if your eyes weren't red and I knew you had a dick, you'd be mistaken for Pinkie."

Brick turned over to fly on his back and put his hands behind his head. "Oh lighten up. You too, Boomer."

Boomer turned to look at Brick. "Sorry, but didn't you think it was kind of weird?"

Both Brick and Butch turned to look at Boomer. "What was weird?" Butch asked.

"That Mojo was almost adamant about us not messing with the girls?" Boomer asked.

Brick gave a shrug. "They go to the school that's nearly across town. I doubt we'll be running into them soon." Turning back over, so he was flying on his stomach Brick glanced back between his brothers. "You guys wanna race?"

Before Butch or Boomer can form a response, Brick took off leaving a streak of red in his wake. Butch and Boomer shared a glance before flying after him, leaving their own streaks of blue and green in the sky.

If anyone was watching they would see the zigzagging streaks racing across the sky along with sound of deep laughter of boys having fun echoing through the air.

Robin pulled into the school parking lot, avoiding the other students walking across the lot. Finding a decent enough parking spot, she got out and waited for the girls to follow suit. Looking back at her friends, she noticed that though they tried to hide it, they were nervous. It was their senior year and they were starting a new school with new faces. Smiling at her friends she gestured for them to follow after her.

"Come on, I'll show you guys where the front office is, homeroom, the cafeteria, and where me and my friends hang out some times." The girls followed after Robin, glad to know at least one person.

While they were walking toward the school, they couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to be staring at them. It had long since been a while since the girls last fought crime, but that had more to do with less and less crime happening. Still the girls got stares wherever they went. Now wasn't any different. Girls looked on with mild interest and envy. Boys looked on in either intimidated awe or lust.

"Hey guys, these are my friends here." Robin said as she approached a two girls.

One of the girls was strawberry blond wearing a pair of short overalls with a cropped three quarter sleeve shirt underneath. The other was a mousey brunette with glasses who had her hair pulled into a ponytail wearing skinny jeans, ankles boots and a loose tank top and bangles around her wrists.

"This is Tabitha," Robin said gesturing to the girl with glasses. "And this is Sam." She said gesturing to the girl wearing the overalls. "Tabitha, Sam, these are my friends and neighbors, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

Tabitha reached for her glasses and adjusted them as she glanced over the girls. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup? As in the Power Puff girls?"

Buttercup taking note of the scrutinizing stare and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, you got a problem?"

"Buttercup." Blossom chided her.

"Well," Buttercup ignored her sister.

Tabitha smirked and then laughed raising her hands in surrender. "Easy, I have nothing against you. Just picking fun."

Buttercup relaxed her stance, but kept her arms folded as she leaned against the lockers. "Hmmm, I guess that's enough to make me like you."

Blossom and Bubbles rolled their eyes, knowing that their sister was just messing around with Tabitha, just as she as with her before. They could also see that this was going to be a great friendship between the two.

"Now that that's out of the way, Tabitha, how about you show Buttercup around?" Robin suggested.

Tabitha looked towards Buttercup with a shrug. "All right. So BC, do you know where your homeroom is?"

"Neither of us do." Bubbles answered.

Sam stepped forward. "Let's head to the main hall, homeroom's based on last name, so you all should be in the same homeroom class."

"Fine, by me." Buttercup said, while pushing herself off of the locker. She waited Robin and her friends to start walking before, heading down the hallway. It was crowded and everyone was bustling around, either looking for old friends or upperclassmen trying to find freshmen to pick on.

The hallways were so filled with energy and excitement of different kids, that the girls didn't notice the tingle in their skin as they walked further away from the front doors.

The boys had just landed outside the school door, so with their blood already pumping, they didn't notice the tingle running through their bodies. They were laughing and pushing each other, trying to say who won. They were oblivious to the stares of those around them.

As they were walking into the building people were giving them a wide amount of space. Not many people knew what the Rowdy Ruff boys looked like, but seeing them land outside of the school and also Brick's unusual red eyes gave them away. The other guys looked nervously at them, while the girls couldn't decide on whether to stare in admiration or caution.

Brick rearranged his cap as he looked around, already enjoying the new setting of a high school hallway. Plenty of new faces to see, new things to experience.

Butch caught onto his brother's excitement and snickered. "Careful Brick. It won't look good, of you pitch a tent walking down the hallway."

Brick shoved his brother, while still laughing. "Whatever." He wasn't really bothered by what Butch had to say. He was getting what he wanted, so there was nothing that could bring him down.

Butch shook his head in mild disgust at Brick's almost nerd like behavior. He truly was much too excited for his liking about going to school. His hood had fallen back during the race, but seeing that his eldest brother was for the most part lost to him, he pulled his hood up over his head.

Boomer having stayed silent till now, looked at his green brother to see him brooding. "I see you're going to have a fun day." His tone was sarcastic and carried a smile. "Remember I bet Brick five bucks that you'd get detention your first day."

Butch snorted and rolled his eyes. "I hope you know how much of an ass-hole that makes you."

"It takes an ass-hole to know an ass-hole, you ass-hole." Boomer threw back at him.

"You're both ass-holes, if you ask me." Brick shot at them both while wrapping his arms around their necks and them clunking his brothers' heads together.

Before the boys could begin a real fight, they heard a bell which signaled to go to homeroom. Brick released Boomer and Butch and began walking to where homeroom would be.

"All right fellas, let's go."

As he brothers rubbed their heads and shot glares at his back. Butch's glared started to turn red as his eyes lit up with his heat vision.

"Oh and remember." Brick said without glancing over his shoulder. "No unnecessary uses of our powers."

Butch's eyes turned back to their original color as he took a deep breath to settle himself. Still that tingle in his blood had him on edge, but he set off as nerves for something new he was going to experience.

"Fine."

The boys made their way to their homeroom class and together in the far corner. As the second bell rang, signaling that everyone should be in their class, the teacher came in, closing the door. "Good morning everyone."

There were a few mumbled good mornings in response, but Butch only gave a loud snort. "Good morning, my ass."

The teacher, a young man probably in his thirties with brown hair wearing a t-shirt underneath a blazer with dark slacks and brown dress shoes. "Mind taking off the hood?"

Butch honestly considered not doing what the teacher asked of him, but then he caught Boomer nudging Brick in the side. Both brothers watched to see if he would comply. Remembering the bet, Butch gave a sigh and tugged his hood off his head.

"Good, now we can see your pretty smiling face." The teacher said with a smirk.

Boomer and Brick laughed at Butch's scowl in the teacher's direction.

"And you Red, take off the hat." Brick's smile left his face.

"The hat stays." He said, without thinking.

The teacher set his satchel on the desk and stared Brick down. "Then you can leave."

Brick's eyes widened, thinking the teacher was bluffing. But when he saw how serious he was, he let out a grunt and slid his hat off his head. "I feel naked."

Boomer laughed at his brothers, believing he was going to getting out unscathed.

"And don't you worry. I'll find something for you too, pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?" Boomer said, turning to catch the smirk on the teacher's face. It was a teasing smirk, but enough to make Boomer frown and decide that he didn't like this teacher.

"All right, now that pleasantries are out of the way. Time to hand out schedules. When the next bell rings, you'll be off to class."

The teacher went down the list of names, passing out the schedules, until he came to the three boys he'd just teased.

"Boomer Jojo?" he said confused by the name. Boomer took the schedule from the teacher, just barely snatching it out of his hand. "Brick Jojo?" Brick took his schedule, more gently but still just as firmly from the teacher. "Butch Jojo?" Butch just outright snatched his schedule out of the teacher's hand. "What kind of names are those?"

"The names that strike terror into pansy dip wads like you." Butch said, looking over his schedule, before looking back up at his teacher. "Are you not from Townsville?"

The teacher shook his head, not noticing how everyone had gotten quiet. "No, moved here just before the summer."

The boys shared looks with each other and leaned back in their chairs. "Then you must not know about the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

"Heard they got blown to bits, with only rumors flying around about them still being alive." He said.

"Well, you're looking at them. In the flesh." Brick said while running his hand through his ponytail.

The teacher took a small step back, then he folded his arms across his chest. "So I'm guessing the Power Puff Girls keep you in line?"

The boys all laughed. "What can they do, going to another school across town?" Butch asked as the bell for first period rang.

As the other students exited the class, the boys stood up and stared at the teacher. Brick tied his hat into his front belt loop, and stood taller, putting forth his Rowdy Ruff boy attitude. "We'll see you around."

The boys walked out with the confidence that only came with being a Rowdy Ruff Boy. As they left, the teacher smirked and folded his arms as he leaned against the desk. Going through his satchel he pulled out a few roll sheets for his classes throughout the day. He had six names highlighted in a three different colors. Blossom and Brick were highlighted in pink, Butch and Buttercup in green, and Bubbles and Boomer in blue.

"I'm pretty sure they can throw you off you game a little bit." He said with a laugh as he waited for his first class of students to come in.

The girls had separated after homeroom, all agreeing to meet up for lunch. Bubbles had found Sam and since they had first period together, they would be walking together to class. "So what's it like having powers?"

Bubbles shrugged. "What's it like to be a normal human?" The school was warmer than she expected it to be, so she'd taken off her jacket leaving her arms exposed.

Sam smiled and put her hands into her pockets. "Hmmm, boring. Ordinary. Nothing like being a superhero I imagine."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bubbles said as she played with the ends of her pigtail.

"So what's your first class Boomer?" Brick asked him.

Looking over his schedule, Boomer groaned. "I've got history. I hated that subject even when Mojo taught it to us."

Brick and Butch laughed, knowing how much Boomer hated history. "I'm sure you'll make it through if you don't fall asleep." Butch joked.

Boomer was putting his schedule back into his pocket when his bare arm brushed against someone. He wouldn't have cared otherwise, except for the strong tingle almost vibration that ran through his body.

At that moment he turned to glance at who it was he'd just brushed against, and stared into sky blue eyes. A flicker of recognition flashed across her face, before turning back to look at the person she was walking with. Staring after her, Boomer noticed that her hair was blond and pulled into low pigtails twisted into braids. She was also wearing a white dress that just barely stopped above her knees, so he got a chance to stare at shapely slim legs nestled in white sandals.

A slow smile spread across Boomer's face as she walked away. He didn't notice that his brothers were talking to him until he felt a sharp flick to his temple. "Boomer!"

Boomer startled out of his thoughts turned to look at his brothers, both giving him confused faces. "What?"

Butch glanced behind them, noticing that there was nothing but other students walking down the hallway. "What were you staring at?"

"Nothing." He said, suddenly sheepish.

"Didn't look like nothing." Butch said as he turned to look back at Boomer. "Was it a girl?"

Boomer felt a soft blush cover his nose. "What's it to you?" he said defensively.

Brick glanced at his youngest brother, wondering what was going on with him. "Dude, chill what's the matter?"

Looking up at Brick and knowing that he would pull an answer out of him, he turned his face away. "It's nothing. I have to get to class."

With that Boomer hiked his backpack over his shoulder and sped off to get to his class. Butch and Brick stared after him, wondering what could be going on with their brother.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was trying to figure out who that boy was. Her skin had vibrated violently with the touch that passed through her. He looked vaguely familiar with those dark blue almost navy blue eyes. His hair had that beach wave curl that flopped over his ears and down his neck, and he was wearing blue. He was very cute, but the combination tugged at a memory of someone she once knew.

"Hello, earth to Bubbles?" Sam called while nudging Bubbles in the arm.

Bubbles shook her head and looked towards Sam. "Sorry, I just thought I recognized him."

Sam turned to look behind them, and only saw three boys walking away. One was blond, the other a red head, and the last one was black haired. The blond haired boy waved to the red head and black haired boy before walking away. "Those three must be new. I've never seen them before."

"Three?" Bubbles turned around to see the blond walking away down the hall.

"Yeah, he was walking with a red head and a black haired guy." Sam said while continuing to walk. "We better hurry. The bell for first period will be ringing soon.

"Okay." Bubbles said while she turned back around. The mention of a red head and a black haired boy concerned her. _It couldn't be them, could it?_ She thought. _Not the Rowdy Ruff Boys._

She could think of nothing but what if while in class, and she was glad that there wasn't really much happening considering it was the first day.

If it turned out that the Rowdy Ruff Boys were attending their school, then this could get ugly really fast. She nibbled on her thumb in worry. Then there was also that weird vibration thing that happened. She knew she'd felt it before, just couldn't place where she'd felt it.

Boomer sat in his class mind in a daze. He was thinking about the blond haired girl that he saw in the hallway. His skin tingled when she touched him and he couldn't help but want to feel it again. He'd never seen eyes that blue except for once. He'd dreamed of them once before, yet couldn't place the face of where he'd seen them. But he liked having seen those eyes in the face of the blond girl in the hallway.

She was so beautiful. She was like an angel in that white dress, with blue accents. His skin still tingled a little after having touched her. Maybe going to high school wouldn't be so bad after all.

The minute the bell rang he was out of his seat and out the door, hoping to find the girl and try to see of any of their classes matched up. If he wound up having class with her then maybe he could ask her to hang out sometime, or maybe go to lunch together.

As his fantasy was playing out, the tingle in his body grew stronger, making him think it was his heart racing in anticipation. The buzz grew stronger and as he turned the corner, he saw his angel, but what stopped him was the name she was called.

"Bubbles." His angel turned at the sound of her name and was met by two girls, one with black hair wearing green and the other with red hair wearing pink.

He thought he might be mistaken until the girl turned and smiled and spoke the two other names he dreaded. "Blossom, Buttercup."

Hiding behind the corner, Boomer clenched his fist and then slammed it into the wall behind him, not caring that he probably shattered the cinderblock. He walked away, fighting against the tingle that ran through his body. Boomer's good mood was squashed just as quickly as it was built up.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

Chapter Three: Bitter Reunions

Butch stalked into his second period class and sat at the desk closest to the back. He propped his feet up on the desk and put his hands behind his head and he leaned back with his hood covering the upper half of his face. He really didn't want to be here, and to make it worse, he was back in his homeroom class with that prick of a teacher. It made his skin itchy just thinking about it.

As he was scratching his neck, he didn't notice that more students were coming into the classroom. He wouldn't have paid attention except for the itchy feeling growing stronger when two students, a boy and a girl walked in. The boy was a brown haired freckled punk with braces and a frog like voice. The girl, when Butch glanced at her, was wearing black and green and had an attitude that said she was tough.

 _She's kind of hot,_ he thought to himself. As he took in her messy black hair and leaf green eyes. _I wonder if that's her boyfriend._

"I still can't believe that you're here, BC." Mitch said as he and Buttercup sat towards the back of the classroom, not noticing the green eyed teen stare at them.

"I know. Blossom and the professor had a bargain. If we all passed with B's or higher, then we would get to come to Pokey Oaks." Buttercup said, while scratching the back of her head. She'd been feeling twitchy all morning, a constant tingle in her body. It made her edgy and she didn't like that.

Butch froze at the name Blossom. There was only one person he knew with the name of Blossom. So if this girl knew Blossom and had green eyes and black hair, then there was a very good chance of this girl not five feet away from him being Buttercup. He stared at the girl, waiting for the guy beside her to call out her name.

"You study? I don't believe it." Mitch laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I studied. Studied until my brain just about burst and fell out of my ears." Buttercup laughed.

"Who'd have expected that from you?" Mitch said, feeling a stare boring into their side. Turning his head, he finally noticed that they weren't alone at the back of the classroom. "What are you looking at?" he said, putting on a scowl he hoped was menacing.

Butch tore his eyes away from Buttercup who looked at him confused to the guy sitting beside her. He saw mild challenge in his eyes and easily accepted. "Not your ugly mug, Metal Mouth."

"Whatever." Mitch scoffed and turned back to Buttercup. "Who is that clown?"

Buttercup stared at the hoodie wearing teen and felt her skin tingled strongly. "I don't know, probably some loser with a bad attitude. Just ignore him, Mitch." That was easier said than done, considering that guy was staring at her, and not at Mitch.

"Hmm, so Buttercup, you thinking about doing any sports?" Mitch asked her.

Butch sucked in a deep breath at the confirmed name of the girl. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

"Nah, I'd have to wear this bracelet that makes me as strong as your average human. But it gives me a headache after a while."

"Pity, the school would go to state with you on the team."

The bell for second period to start rang out. "All right everyone, come on in." The man-child teacher said. After a few more seconds, he closed the door. "Cool, we have everyone here?" he glanced toward the back and smiled. "Well, if it isn't my friend from homeroom."

Butch growled lowly under his breath. He was about to be teased by this prick and he didn't like it. Also, he hoped the teacher didn't call out his name, otherwise Buttercup would know who he was. Plus if he did anything to land himself in detention, Boomer would get five bucks off his behalf.

"Would you be so kind as to take your hood off?" he asked, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Butch took one look at Buttercup and hoped that she wouldn't recognize him without his hood. Resigned to his fate, he let the cards play out and pulled off his hood.

Buttercup stared at the hooded teen sans his hood and had to catch her breath. He was rugged handsome with a Mohawk and dark green eyes, but he set something off with her instincts. She didn't know what it was, but it made her uneasy.

"Now, time to call the roll." He took out his sheet of names and began down the list. Butch held his breath as the teacher called out everyone in class.

His name was soon to be called and that meant that his identity would be revealed to Buttercup that much sooner. Therefore it came as a surprise when the teacher only referred to him as "His hoodie wearing friend". He thought it strange, but was glad to have a bit of peace for a while longer.

Finally he called the last name on his roll sheet. "Buttercup Utonium."

Buttercup raised her hand half-heartedly. "Here."

"Hmmm, that's a sweet name." he joked with a smile at her.

Buttercup could tell he was joking, but wasn't trying to be mean about it. She smiled and leaned back into her seat. "Yeah, it wasn't my idea."

"Neither was mine. I go by Lee Hercle." He wrote on the board. "But I prefer Mr. Hercle. I won't mind if you call me Mr. Lee. But I will mind being called Hercules."

The class let out a murmur of a laugh at that.

Mr. Hercle turned back toward the class. "Another thing I want to make clear, outside of this classroom, I could care less about what you do. But once in here and the door closes, you are mine. My class, my rules."

Butch had tuned out the Mr. Hercle a while ago. He was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to avoid Buttercup upon getting out of class. There was that and also the fact that he couldn't stop staring at her. She was hotter than he thought she was going to be. With shapely legs encased in black tights with hints of her skin peeking through, it only made him want to rip them off of her, but he also wanted to see her chest rising and falling in rapid breaths as they fought one another.

He was screwed. Pulling out his cellphone, he sent a text message to Brick and Boomer. **_We've got a problem._**

His phone buzzed almost immediately and it was a message from Boomer. **_Make that three._**

Butch's eyes widened. Did Boomer see one of them and not say anything? He was going to knock him in the head if that were the case. His phone buzzed again, this time a message from Brick.

 ** _Is it serious?_** Brick had texted him.

Butch glanced back at Buttercup and took a deep breath. **_Like a heart attack._**

He didn't wait long for a response. **_Find me and Boomer during lunch. We'll talk then._**

Before Butch could response he saw a shadow over his desk. Looking up, he saw that it was Mr. Hercle staring down at him. "Interesting conversation?"

Butch scowled again at the teacher. "Very."

"No, cell phones in class." He said walking away. "Unless it's an emergency."

 _I think this counts as an emergency,_ Butch thought. Soon enough the bell rang releasing the students from class. Butch had to resist the urge to use his super speed to get out of class quickly. It was very tempting to do, but that only draw attention to himself. Attention that he really didn't need.

Instead he waited for the other students to leave the class, particularly Buttercup and the guy called Mitch with her. That way, he could try to find Boomer and ask him about what he saw, because it seemed like Brick's head was too much in the clouds for him to be paying attention to anything else.

Brick was thrilled to be in an actual classroom with other students. He saw no problems so far and wanted to keep it that way. So far he was in his regular classes, but after lunch he was going to his advanced placement classes. He really couldn't wait for those. He was going to be in a class with students just as smart as he was. No slowing his learning down for his brothers who couldn't keep up.

In the middle of his teacher's going over the syllabus, he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. Thinking it might be Mojo, checking on them, he decided to humor him and pulled his phone discreetly out of his pocket. When seeing that it was from Butch, he rolled his eyes.

 ** _We've got a problem._**

Brick furrowed his brow, but then relaxed thinking that it was some practical joke by Butch.

 ** _Is it serious?_**

He decided to humor Butch, just to see what he would say, so it came as a surprise when he texted back immediately with, **_like a heart attack._**

Taking a deep breath, Brick sent him back a text saying to meet up with him and Boomer and they would talk at lunch. Surely, their problem could wait until then.

Classes seemed to drag on for Butch and Boomer, but fly right on by for Brick. Butch and Boomer were waiting outside the cafeteria for Brick to arrive. Butch was leaning against the wall bouncing his leg with impatience. Boomer was pacing back and forth in anxiety. Anyone who took notice of either of the boys was met with a glare when eye contact was made.

"Why isn't he here yet?" Boomer said while running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. Maybe he's too busy stroking himself from all the excitement." Butch commented, though his nerves were slightly better contained. "And would you stop pacing?"

Boomer had just made another circuit when he turned to look at Butch. "I can't." He really hoped that Brick would get there soon.

Butch hoped for the same thing, but for a different reason. Boomer's pacing was starting to irritate him. "What's got you so on edge, besides the obvious?"

Boomer blew out a puff of air. "Where to start?" He paused in his pacing for a moment, before starting up again. "I mean can you believe it? They're here."

Butch nodded his head as he folded his arms. "I know, so much for a quiet, boring school day. I already had class with Buttercup."

Boomer came to a complete stop when he heard what Butch said. "You did?"

Butch nodded.

"Then how come the school's still standing?" he asked.

"I didn't engage her, also she didn't even know it was me. That prick of a teacher skimmed over my name." It was odd, but he appreciated the gesture. This bought them more time to think.

"I can't believe they didn't recognize us." Boomer said. "I mean, we look different, but not that different." His tone took on a slightly worrisome tone.

Butch picked up on this, but placed its cause for something else. "Yeah, they grew up well."

"She's so pretty." Boomer said, thinking back to when he first saw her today and how she made his body vibrate with attraction. He absent-mindedly rubbed the spot where she'd unintentionally touched him.

"Who?"

"Bubbles." He said dejectedly.

Butch completely missing the look of sad adoration, nodded his head in affirmation. "Buttercup was pretty hot when I saw her." Though she was wearing a skirt, he could tell that she had a pretty nice ass hidden underneath.

"Who was pretty hot?" Brick had finally arrived, startling his brothers.

Butch stood up from the wall. "What took you?"

"I had to take a piss." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Boomer and Butch shared a look. "You were right, Butch. He was jacking off." Boomer had stopped his pacing, but he had folded his arms across his chest and was slightly rocking in place.

"Fuck you." Brick said while looking towards Boomer. He gave him a strange look. "What's the matter with you?"

Boomer let out a hard laugh. "You're going to kick yourself in the ass for this one, Brick."

Brick's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"'They go to Townsville Academy High,' ringing any bells for you, Einstein?" Butch said.

"What?"

"They girls go to school here, ass-hole." Butch snapped at him while putting his hand into the pockets of his hoodie.

Brick's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"I saw all three of them and Butch just had class with Buttercup." Boomer said. "What are we going to do?"

Brick shrugged his shoulder. "Do you know where they are now?"

"Somewhere nearby, I'm guessing." Boomer said while rubbing his arm absent mindedly.

"Boomer, would you stop with the goddamn fidgeting?" Butch shouted at him.

Boomer turned to glare at Butch. "I would if I weren't so fucking on edge about this."

Brick put a hand onto Boomer's shoulder and to Butch's chest. "Hey, hey. Chill out. Having a fight right now is what's going to draw them to us."

Boomer shrugged out from under Brick's hand and rubbed at his arm again. His skin was tingling just like it had when he was close to Bubbles and it was driving him crazy. It made him want to be in some kind of contact with her. Just like when they were little.

"She must be close." He muttered under his breath.

Brick stared at him confusion before Butch took a deep breath. " _They_ must be close. I'm getting that itch we used to get when we were little."

Brick still confused by what was going on, felt a small tingle go through him, but otherwise ignored it. "All right, enough. You guys getting all hyped up is only going to get us kicked out."

Butch and Boomer stared at Brick in disbelief. "That's the last thing on my mind."

"Good, because I'm actually having a good day." Brick walked past his brothers going towards the cafeteria. "Now I could really use something to eat."

Butch and Boomer shared looks of worry and irritation as they followed after Brick. He was going to be a jackass and no one was going to stop him.

They were only a step behind him and suddenly they heard a gasp.

"You!" was all they heard before a chill was felt in the air and Brick was sent crashing into the wall behind them.

"Brick!"

Blossom was already in the cafeteria with Robin, Sam, and Tabitha when her sisters joined her. "Hey girls."

"What's up?" Buttercup said while sliding in next to Tabitha, and started eating her spaghetti and marinara.

Bubbles sat down with her chicken sandwich plate, and began nibbling pensively. She couldn't get the nagging thought out of her mind, that she knew that boy from somewhere. As she ate, she rubbed her elbow where she'd brushed against him. Her skin tingled in a pleasant way before, but now it was aggravated.

"You still thinking about your mystery boy?" Sam teased Bubbles.

Bubbles flushed as she looked back at her plate. "Yeah, but not in the way you think."

Tabitha rose an eye brow. "Oh? This sounds interesting."

Blossom was biting into her own chicken sandwich when she looked at Bubbles. "If he is who she thinks he is, then we might have a problem."

Buttercup nodded her head. "Though I doubt it. They're not that stupid to make themselves public."

"That's the thing. When he looked at me, he didn't even recognize me." Bubbles said while ripping a bigger piece of bun off her sandwich.

"Well, you guys do look really different from before. If I haven't known better, I wouldn't have recognized you guys either." Robin said.

"True, but whenever they're around, something in our blood starts tingling." Bubbles said while running her fingers over her elbow. The tingles had grown stronger, but it was irritated rather than gently tingling like it was before.

"Tingling? You sure that's not basic attraction?" Tabitha asked.

Buttercup scoffed. "Believe me, when I say it isn't. We've always fought whenever we met up."

"That's what makes me think it's not them. They would've done something to get our attention by now." Bubbles said, growing more aggravated.

Blossom stood up with her tray. "Either way, we should look into this. Just to be sure." She sighed and shook her head. "Our first day, and already in Power Puff mode."

Buttercup and Bubbles stood up followed her out of the cafeteria. Tabitha whistle through her teeth. "Are they always like that?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as it used to be." She then remembered all the times when they were little and the girls would suddenly have to leave to fight crime.

"Hmm, well, crime has since gotten a better hold of itself, nothing that the police can't handle now." Sam said while stretching. "We should invite them out later."

"Hey, I was thinking the same. Maybe we can go see a movie or go to the mall." Tabitha suggested.

Robin smiled, appreciating what her friends were trying to do for her. "Yeah, I think they'll like that."

The girls were heading out of the cafeteria. Blossom was leading with Bubbles and Buttercup flanking her. "When did you think you saw them, Bubbles?"

"In the hallway, before first period." She answered, feeling the tingling in her arm grow with each step they took out of the cafeteria.

"All right, in that case, we should—" Blossom caught up in her pensive state of mind with her arms folded over her chest and biting her thumbnail, wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Sorry, I—." Blossom looked up to stare into deep red eyes and felt her entire body freeze with her inner ice powers.

"My bad." was said with a smile, that slowly slipped away as Brick stared down into hot pink eyes. His inner fire flared more on instinct than in defense.

Blossom gasped at the sudden warmth running through her upper arms where he held her. Then coming back into herself. "You!"

Brick's hands tingled where he and Blossom were touching. "Now, wait a minute, Pinkie."

"What are you doing—?" Blossom was about to say, when the spicy scent coming off of him hit her nose. It tickled her nose and made her sneeze. It wasn't a hard, loud sneeze by any standard, but when coupled with her ice powers, it made for a mild ice blast.

An ice blast that sent Brick crashing into the wall opposite of her and knocking him unconscious.

"Brick!" was called out and it had Blossom and her sisters turning towards the others standing there.

Buttercup sucked in a breath when she saw the Mohawk guy from earlier turn blazing green eyes onto her and her sisters. It was then that she realized that this guy was Butch and felt like a giant ignoramus for not knowing sooner.

Bubbles on the other hand stared at the now confirmed Boomer with worry in her eyes. He was staring back at her, but instead of with anticipation for a fight he looked almost like a kicked puppy. He stood back and not taking his eyes off of hers. Not until they heard Butch start yelling.

"You bitch!" he shouted while pushing up his sleeves. "You want to have a fight?"

Buttercup stood in front of Blossom then, stopping Butch's advance. "If you don't back off, you'll get one right now."

Butch and Buttercup growled angrily at each other, believing the tingles running through their bodies were one of need for a fight.

Brick came to with a chill in his chest that quickly went away as his fire warmed him up. As the chill was chased away, he registered yelling back and forth. It was mostly between Butch and Buttercup, but Blossom was trying to get her voice in.

"We weren't even up to anything, you stupid bitches!" Butch shouted inches from Buttercup's face.

Boomer narrowed his eyes at Butch's including Bubbles as a bitch. He balled his fist up without really thinking about it. Bubbles just seemed to shrink back more as she glanced at him, thinking the anger was pointed towards her.

Buttercup just bristled and put her hands on her hips. "Then what other reason would you be here, you fucking jackass?"

"Both of you calm down. We can't do this here." Blossom said trying to diffuse the situation.

Butch just turned his burning green eyes to Blossom. "Fat chance of that Pinkie."

"Pinkie?" Blossom half shouted indignantly.

"Yeah, Pinkie. If you hadn't ice blasted Brick—."

"It was an accident. I sneezed." Blossom snapped, starting to clench her own fists. "I wasn't trying to start a fight."

"But if you want one so goddamn badly, I'll give you one, you son of a bitch." Buttercup began cracking her knuckles, ready to throw the first punch.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Buttercup looked back to see Blossom holding her back. "Buttercup, stop it. Don't sink to the level of scum."

Butch's eye seemed to twitch in growing aggravation. "Oh, I can sink lower." Butch had his fists balled and was about to throw a punch when he felt someone grab his pulled back fist.

Boomer had noticed that Brick had come to, and was helping him stand to his feet. Both saw Butch about to punch Buttercup, when Brick used his speed to grab his hand before he could go forward. "Butch, that's enough."

"But Brick!" Butch said as if being betrayed.

"I said enough, we're making a scene." Brick said in a firmer tone.

"But they started it for once." Butch said while turning to glare at his counterpart, itching to fight her.

"Then we're ending it. I'll talk to Pinkie."

Butch's head whipped back to look at Brick. "Talk?"

"Yes, talk. She said it was an accident."

Before Butch could come up with a retort for the lam excuse, the bell rang releasing lunch. Everyone started murmuring as they scattered, leaving the six super humans to their quarrel. Brick rose a challenging eyebrow at Butch, who growled and wretched himself from Brick's hold and walked away.

"And you called me a pussy."

Brick ignored his comment with an order to get to class. Butch scoffed and grabbed Boomer, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Way to help me out, Boomer." He snapped.

"Sorry," was all he could come up with. Throughout the altercation he had stood back and watched Bubbles. She'd been unable to figure out a way to help, without it getting out of hand, and Boomer was glad she didn't get involved.

If she did, then he'd have no choice but to fight her. Still, he had wanted to touch her again. The itch in his skin turned into a tingle with her being so close. He'd wanted to engage her, but not violently. More gently, delicately, since she looked so fragile. But he knew she was anything but.

 _Why did she have to be a Power Puff Girl?_ Boomer thought sullenly.

Brick stood in front of the girls and sighed resigned to what he had to do now. "Can I speak with you, Pinkie?"

Blossom folded her arms across her chest. "Pinkie?"

"Blossom, may we have a talk?" He noticed that Buttercup was still flanking her, now with her arms folded across her chest and Bubbles lingering behind her. "Alone."

"Like hell, Bloodshot." Buttercup snapped.

"Buttercup!" Blossom chided. "You and Bubbles go to class."

Buttercup gave her a disbelieving look. "But Blossom."

"I can handle this." Blossom said gently.

Buttercup reluctantly relaxed her stance, but not before giving Brick a hard glare. "Come on Bubbles."

Bubbles ran her hand down Blossom's back in worry. Brick and Blossom watched them walk away before facing each other. "I need to go to my locker and grab my satchel."

"Fine, I'll walk with you while we talk." Brick said, unfazed by Blossom's behavior considering he often did it himself with his brothers.

"So what are your intentions here?" Blossom asked while getting down to business.

Brick tugged at the end of his ponytail. "To go to school and enjoy myself."

"Let me rephrase. What are Mojo's intentions for you here?" she said with a sideways look at him.

Brick frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "Mojo can't control everything that we do. He couldn't when he first made us and he most certainly isn't now."

Blossom turned to look up at him. "Then what are you—achoo!" More of Brick's cologne had gone up her nose. This time when she sneezed, she didn't blast him away with ice. "What kind of cologne are you wearing?" she asked as she sneezed again.

Brick looked at her confused. "I don't wear cologne."

"Then what is that spicy, burning smell?" she asked with another sneeze. "Ugh, never mind. What are you doing here then?"

"Mojo wanted us to go to real school. Get out into the world." Brick said with a shrug.

"So he sent you and your brothers here?" she asked while delicately wiping his nose.

Brick couldn't help but smirk at her. "He actually wanted us to stay away from you."

Blossom turned startled eyes toward Brick. "That doesn't sound like him at all."

Brick shrugged. "He's settled down as he's gotten older."

Blossom narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "So what do you want to do?" Brick and Blossom had come to her locker and she was pulling out her satchel with her notebooks for class. She also pulled a tissue out for her nose.

As she turned around, she realized that Brick was now leaning slightly over her, caging her between himself and the locker. She was startled into backing into her locker with a quiet bang. "I want to go to school here."

"That's not a good idea." Blossom said using her ice powers to cool the sudden blush that heated her cheeks.

"We'll we're not switching. It was enough of a pain in the ass to get into school here. I doubt that we'll get into Townsville Academy." Brick gave her the once over look. "Speaking of which, why are _you_ here?"

"My sisters and I transferred." Blossom said while catching her sneeze in her tissue, feeling it harden in her hand with frost.

"Thanks for not blasting me away with your sneeze, babe." Brick said with smirk on his face.

Blossom glared up at him. "If that cologne—."

"I don't wear cologne." Brick interrupted.

"If your musk," she said with emphasis, "didn't irritate my nose, then I wouldn't be sneezing. And don't call me babe."

A bell rang, startling them both. Blossom looked around and saw everyone moving with a bit more haste. "We're going to be late." She then wiggled her way around Brick and started down the hall to her next class.

When she sneezed again, she saw that Brick was walking beside her still. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To class, and we're not finished talking." He said walking beside her as though nothing were wrong. When Blossom scowled delicately, he tugged at the end of his ponytail again. "Look, how about this? I keep my brothers in check and you do the same for your sisters. Call it a truce."

Blossom came to an abrupt stop. "What do you mean truce?"

Brick stood looking down at her. "I mean we pretend the other party doesn't exist. We go about our day."

Blossom was about to nod when she arrived at her class and saw that Brick was following after her. When she paused, he did the same and with a look of confusion asked, "What?"

"Aren't you going to class?"

"I am going to class." Brick said.

Blossom almost paled. "But this is an advanced class."

Brick nodded his head. "Yeah, I know."

Biting her lip, she almost thought against saying what she wanted to say, but decided to just be out with it. "Would you be able to keep up?"

Brick snorted. "Please babe. Mojo homeschooled us since elementary. That brain of his isn't just for decoration." Brick leaned close to Blossom, making her tense up again and a layer of ice acting a thin shield over her. "And neither is mine."

Brick then let his inner fire flare up in his chest and he blew a warm breath across Blossom's cheek, causing the ice to melt and her cheek to flush with heat. Blossom gasped as the heat started to spread of her own accord and placed a hand over the burning cheek.

"So, how about we finish this conversation with our siblings after school? Let's say in Cities Ville?"

Blinking to clear her thoughts, Blossom then narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "Why Cities Ville?"

Brick leaned a bit closer to Blossom, making her shrink back. "It's away from enough prying eyes to give us privacy." Smirking, Brick then walked into the classroom and sat towards the middle.

Blossom stared wide eyed at his audacity. He was toying with her just like he did when they were kids and it aggravated her. And on top of that, he wanted a truce between them. Using her ice powers to cool her face, she walked into the class and taking a deep breath sat in the desk closest to the front, but farthest as she could away from Brick.

Brick watched her from where he sat with a smirk on his face. Blossom had grown up quite nicely, and she was so kind to where clothes that showed off her modest curves. Those high waist pants gave definition to her rounded bottom and slim waist. Even her breasts were of decent size. However, Brick knew that he couldn't get involved with the girls. It would only serve to make things more complicated than needed.

The sound of the final bell rang in their ears and had Brick turning towards the front. He took one last look at Blossom before tuning into his teacher that he hoped would be more reasonable than Mojo.

Bubbles sat in her class near the window, thinking about the Rowdy Ruff Boys. They were in school attending class with them. The sound of the bell ringing brought a young teacher in, closing the door behind him. "All right, let's get started."

Before he could take a step away from the door, Boomer burst in, blushing at being late. He looked around the class and saw Bubbles. Sucking in a breath, he noticed that the only empty seat left was the one next to her.

"Get lost, Pretty Boy?" Mr. Hercle smirked at Boomer, catching his attention.

 _I'm beginning to hate this man,_ Boomer thought. "Maybe?" he answered.

"Well, take your seat." He shooed Boomer towards the desks.

Bubbles belatedly realized that her seat was the only empty one. "Crap," she muttered under her breath as he pulled the chair out to sit. She moved as close as she could to the edge of the desk away from him.

Boomer on the other hand didn't know whether to be elated or worried to be sitting next to Bubbles. His skin almost vibrated being this close to her. He also noticed that she smelled nice too. Bubbles had fresh misty water scent that relaxed him.

"Hi." He said, wanting to start off nice.

Bubbles ignored him, staring ahead at Mr. Hercle as he talked about how he liked to run class. Her sin was tingling with him being so close, but it wasn't aggravated like it was earlier. It was more like a fuzzy tickling sensation.

"Listen, I know you don't have the best impression of me," Bubbles rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him. "But my brothers and I really don't want any trouble."

Bubbles stubbornly kept her head turned away.

"Bubbles?" Boomer tried, while reaching for her hand.

The second their skin touched, that vibration that went through them earlier returned and had Bubbles jerking away from him violently.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

Boomer pulled his hand back, feeling like a kicked puppy at her rejection. He then slumped into his chair with his arms folded across his chest, if only to prevent himself from reaching out to try to touch her again. He just couldn't seem to not want to touch her.

His arms became stiff and uncomfortable after about twenty minutes, but if he moved he knew that he'd find some way to touch her. Luckily as a distraction, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Reaching discreetly for it while Mr. Hercle was facing the board, he opened his phone to see a message from Brick.

 ** _We're going to our favorite diner in Cities Ville after school. We have some things to discuss with the girls._**

Boomer sighed and looked over to see that Bubbles was looking worriedly at her phone. She must've gotten the same message from Blossom. Suddenly she looked at Boomer, allowing him to stare into her sky blue eyes before blushing and turning away from her.

Now Boomer wanted nothing more than for class to end, so he could go to the diner and spend additional time with Bubbles. While he'd rather it be because of a date, he was going to take what he could get at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys

Chapter Four: Boundaries and Regulations

The moment the bell rang, all the students rushed out of their classes, excited to be finished with the first day of classes. Robin, Tabitha, and Sam easily enough found each other and waited for the girls to join them. Soon enough the girls came into view, causing Robin to sit up straighter. However, as they got closer, she saw that they weren't smiling and a wave of discontent was coming off of them.

"Hey what's the matter?" Robin asked.

Buttercup folded her arms over her chest. "You're not going to believe this."

"What?" Tabitha asked. She took a look at Robin's slumped form and took a gamble. "Is it some Power Puff thing going on?"

Blossom grimaced. "Yes and no. The Rowdy Ruff Boys are here and he have to settle a few ground rules."

"But they want us to go to Cities Ville to do it." Bubbles spoke, while worrying her lower lip.

Robin's shoulders slumped even more. "So we won't be hanging out later will we?"

The girls quickly caught onto Robin's mood and rushed her with reassurances. "We'll be back before you know it." "It won't take long." "We'll find you afterwards and tell you all about it."

"We promise to be back by five." Blossom said, while Bubbles hugged her. Buttercup ran her hand down her arm in small comfort.

Robin then gave a small nod. "All right, we'll be at Townsville Mall after the movie."

"Then we'll definitely be there." Buttercup said.

Bubbles suddenly looked up and saw that the boys were making their way down the hall. "Here they come."

The girls all stood against the lockers, giving the boys a wide amount of space. Blossom stood closest to the outside, taking her stance as leader. Brick had his hand in his pocket and signature smirk on his face. "Ready to go, babe."

"Babe?" Tabitha said with a raised eyebrow. "Someone thinks he's hot."

Butch turned to look at Tabitha. "This is between supers. Mind your business."

Buttercup then stood toe to toe with Butch looking up at him, not the least bit intimidated. "Why don't you mind how you talk to a girl, you jerk?"

Butch glared down at Buttercup and snarled at her. "I see you're still looking for that fight?"

Before this could escalate further Brick separated Butch from Buttercup. "Not here guys."

Blossom then pulled back Buttercup, being gentler in her handling of her sibling. "Should we be on our way?"

"Yeah. We're flying, so it shouldn't take too long."

Bubbles started at the thought of flying. She was wearing a dress and didn't want any of the boys seeing her underwear that she was wearing underneath. She figured that she could fly in the back behind the boys.

Walking outside, the boys immediately took off into the air. The girls, mostly Buttercup, groaned at the sight of them leaving their trails through the sky. "Show offs." She then took off into the sky, followed by her sisters.

As they were flying the girls hung back behind the boys, giving each party a chance to speak with one another. "Hey Butch. Ease up on the antagonism would you?"

Butch turned to look up at Brick. "I already told you that they started it."

"I don't care who started it." Brick said. "Just think what Mojo would say if he got a call saying we were fighting the Power Puff girls."

"You've got a point." Boomer threw in. "Does that mean we're going to tell him?"

Both Brick and Butch looked towards Boomer. "Tell him what?"

"That the girls go to school with us?" Boomer asked.

"Hell no!" Brick said nearly yelling. "If he knew, he'd yank us out of school."

Butch gave Brick a raised eyebrow look. "You really want to stay in school."

Brick ignored Butch's questioning stare and sighed. "Think about it. When we were getting homeschooled with had to stay in the tower. No friends, no life. I kind of like the idea of leaving the tower every day."

Butch snorted. "So what are we doing now?"

"Just heading to our favorite diner. We need to lay some ground rules." Brick said.

Boomer glanced behind them watching the girls, mostly Bubbles and her dress fluttering behind her. "What kind of ground rules?"

"No instigating fights." Brick said with a pointed look at Butch. He then looked down at Boomer and saw that he was looking behind them at the girls. It wasn't too hard to guess who Boomer was looking at. "And don't even think about dating one of them."

Boomer whipped his head to look up at Brick. "What?"

Butch turned to look at his younger brother. "Will that be a problem, Boomer?"

Brick and Butch both stared at their younger brother waiting for an answer. Boomer blushed, but was able to use the excuse of being wind whipped. Soon, they were over Cities Ville and he took a dive. His brothers followed, noting that he didn't answer.

 _I might need to keep an eye on him,_ Brick thought to himself. _Can't have him dating Power Puff. It'll be too risky._

As the boys began to dive into the city, the girls followed suit. As they landed on the sidewalk, the boys walked, with the girls following behind them, three blocks to their favorite diner.

The girls looked up at sign the held the diner's name. "The Joint of Burgers?" Buttercup questioned.

As if on cue the boys' stomach's growled in protest at not having eaten since early this morning. It was no surprise they were hungry, considering the scene that nearly happened at lunch. "Shall we?" Brick said turning to the girls.

Blossom gestured to her sisters to follow along. Walking into the shop the girls were greeted by a well-built muscular man wearing a white t-shirt with checkered pants and a black bandana over shaggy brown hair. "Welcome ladies. A table for three?"

"A table for six." Boomer answered standing close to Bubbles. In turn, Bubbles then took a step forward, so as not to be as close to Boomer.

The bandana wearing man smiled a big jovial smile. "You three finally got girlfriends?"

The six of them paled and sputtered out their own versions of not being the other party's significant other. Finally, Brick stepped forward toward the burly man. "These girls are _those_ girls, Joey."

The man called Joey, then rose an eyebrow. "Oh, celebrity guests in my joint." He gave the girls an appraising stare. "Welcome to my humble little greasy spoon, girls."

Butch then rolled his eyes. "Just get us a table Joey. I'm starved."

"And cranky." Buttercup muttered under her breath. But when in close proximity, she was heard by Butch, who happened to be standing the closest to her.

"You always have something to say, don't you?" he grumbled.

Buttercup shrugged without a backward glance at Butch. "Yeah, if only to rub you the wrong way."

Butch scoffed and smirked at her back. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of either mine or the lack thereof."

With that Butch walked away, leaving his brothers staring wide eyed at his thinly veiled innuendo. The girls stood with matching faces of shock.

Buttercup was the first to break out of shock. "I'm going to kill him." She said before storming off the table he was seated at. The girls and Boomer followed after, leaving Brick with Joey.

"Don't start a fight in my joint. I remember the first time you six fought. You nearly destroyed the city." Joey remarked.

Brick gave a weak smile to Joey. "That's what we're trying to prevent." Taking a look at the tension filled table, he untied his cap from his belt loop and slapped it over his head. "Think we can get our usual with three extra milkshakes."

Joey rose an eyebrow. "Milkshakes? I thought it wasn't a date."

"It isn't. It's a peace offering." Brick said while making his way over to the table.

As expected the girls were sitting to one side and the boys were sitting towards the other. Butch had chosen their usual booth in the far corner of the diner. Boomer sat nearest to the girls with Bubbles about arms-length away from him. Butch sat across from Buttercup in a silent glaring contest. Finally, Blossom was the closest to the outside watching Brick approach. Once he sat down she took a deep breath.

"So after speaking with you in class, I can trust that you're only at school only to go to school." Blossom said.

Buttercup scoffed, breaking eye contact with Butch and belatedly realizing that she'd just lost her silent match with Butch. The smirk on his face, told her that he knew and loved beating her.

 _Ass-hole,_ she thought bitterly.

Blossom elbowed her in the side, earning an equally hard elbow to her own side. "That being said, we'll abide by your truce."

"Truce?" The green and blue siblings said in disbelieving shock.

The reds both looked at their siblings. "Yes, a truce." Brick said.

"And what does that entitle?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom went into her satchel and pulled out a notebook. When Brick looked about to make a comment, Blossom shot him a look that had him reconsidering. "Well, first see who has what classes together."

"Butch and I have this guy named Hercle for second period." Buttercup put out.

"Boomer and I have him for last period."

Blossom nodded. "Then that just leaves the two of us with all our advanced placement classes together at the end of the day."

"Cool." Brick said.

"Now, we need to see about switching some classes." Blossom threw out.

Brick turned his eyes toward Blossom. "Wait, what?"

Before Brick could question Blossom further, Joey came by with the boys' orders. "Here, you are. Three double cheese burgers with the works and fries. And for your ladies, three peace offering milkshakes."

Joey set the food on the table and passed strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla milkshakes in front of the girls.

"We didn't order anything." Blossom put out.

"On the house." Joey said with a wink as he walked away.

Brick waited for Joey to walk away before leaning over his burger. "What do you mean switching classes?"

"With all offense, if I were to knowingly spend a day in class with Butch, I'd eventually kick his ass." Buttercup said, while leaning towards Brick.

"I'm a lot stronger now than I was then." Butch sat up straighter in an attempt to look bigger. "In fact, we," he said with a finger waved in the direction of his brothers, "all are. So try me, bitch."

Buttercup was ready to leap over the table when Blossom grabbed her wrist. Brick then kicked Butch under the table, making him wince and let out a sudden yelp.

"We're trying to negotiate a truce."

Boomer just sat back watching while munching on his fries. Bubbles took the vanilla milkshake and started sipping on it. Boomer couldn't help but watch Bubbles, as her lips went over the straw and she sucked vanilla milkshake into her mouth. It made him think about how cute she looked, like a pillar of innocence. Like an angel. He didn't realize how long he was staring until Bubbles looked his way, causing him to blush and look away. He stuffed more fries into his mouth, nearly choking when one went down the wrong pipe.

Brick stared hard at Blossom. "Fine, but only of you and your sisters be the ones to switch classes."

"Why can't you?"

"Like I told you earlier, it was hard enough getting into school." Brick lifted his burger to his mouth and took a large bite. "We can't go rocking the boat by switching classes. Plus, Mojo would know something was up."

"He's going to know something is up, when he calls to find out where we are." Boomer said around a mouth full of fries.

Blossom checked her watch and saw that it was a little after four now. "That reminds me, we need to meet up with Robin before heading home."

Brick was starting to get frustrated with Blossom's unbending will. "We're not finished here."

"Then make it quick." Buttercup threw in.

This time Brick threw a glare in Buttercup's direction. "Fine. Since neither of us are willing to switch classes, we keep to our own as much as possible." Brick looked between the girls and his brothers. "That means, no picking fights," he said with a look between Butch and Buttercup. "No interfering with the other's business." He said looking at Blossom, who only glared back in response. "And no unnecessary chatter or conversation." He said with a look at Boomer.

Blossom nodded her head accepting the terms. "All right. We can agree to those terms." She then stood up with her sisters and started to make her way out.

Bubbles took one last deep pull from her milkshake, before leaving the table. She licked her upper lip to wipe excess vanilla off her lip, drawing Boomer's attention back to her mouth.

"Did you have to drink the milkshake?" Buttercup asked her.

Bubbles then shrugged. "It was free and a peace offering."

Boomer turned his head away as he smiled. Granted she could've just wanted to milkshake, she also could trust them enough to take it. He thought about other small steps he could take with her.

Buttercup then got a sly smile on her face that Butch decided he didn't like. "Fine. Then to solidify our truce, let's shake on it." She said while holding her hand out to Brick.

Brick took her hand and gave it firm shake. He then took Bubble's hand as she held hers out to him, before going to the other Rowdy Ruffs, and finally shook Blossom's. The moment he did, he felt a very warm chill run down his back at the touch of her skin. Unlike before when he touched her through her clothes, this time it felt as though a current went through him. It made his skin vibrate and hum and he wanted nothing more than to keep holding her hand. But he pushed the feeling back and released her hand.

Boomer relished the thought of getting to touch Bubbles again. Wiping his greasy French fry fingers on his shirt he held his hand out to Bubbles. She gently took his hand and gave it a brief half shake before pulling her hand back. Boomer couldn't help but smile, because even though her touch was brief, it was enough to feel that tingle run through his skin.

Butch was the most reluctant to shake hands with the girls, but did so anyway, when he felt dual nudges in his side. Shaking hands first with Blossom, he then shook hands with Bubbles. When it came time to shake with Buttercup, she held her hand out, making him stop.

"Just one thing before I finalize this truce." She then took the chocolate milkshake and took a look drag from the straw. "To our truce." Buttercup then made to hand the milkshake over to Butch when she purposefully turned it over, dumping it onto his lap.

Butch sat in shock as the chocolate milkshake seeped through his pants, chilling him in place he'd rather not be chilled. His eyes then burned with barely concealed rage. He didn't even realize that he was standing up until he felt both his brothers holding him down. Equally enough, Blossom and Bubbles were pulling Buttercup out of the diner, whispering words of outrage at her actions.

"I'm going to kill her." Butch muttered as he scooped milkshake back into the cup and set it on the table hard enough to rattle it.

"Easy, Butch. Besides you kind of started it that time." Boomer said.

Butch threw him a burning glare. "Oh shut up, _Pretty Boy._ " He snapped. "And don't think we didn't see you staring at the blue Power puff."

Boomer tried to look affronted. "I was not."

Brick gave him a look over Butch's head. "Don't try to play dumb. Even I saw you checking her out."

Boomer, not knowing what else to do turned his head away and started eating his burger. "So, what of it?"

"Just keep it in your pants." Butch said while, using napkins to wipe the chocolate stains from his lap.

Boomer rolled his eyes at Butch's words. "Tell me that when your dick doesn't have frostbite."

Brick had to laugh at Butch and Boomer's mild bickering. He'd get Blossom to get Butch and Buttercup to come to a truce later. At the moment, he was going to revel in the fact that he was still going to school. Eventually things would draw his brothers' attentions away from each other, and that will leave him free to do whatever he pleased.

Picking up Blossom's untouched strawberry milkshake, he took a pull from the straw, liking how things were going perfectly.

Things were not going perfectly. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew at near light speed to make it to the mall. Blossom, was still seething from Buttercup's milkshake incident. "I still can't believe you did that."

"What?" Buttercup said as they landed outside the mall. "I didn't do that much to him."

"You dumped a milkshake into his lap." Bubbles said.

Buttercup groaned with a roll of her eyes. "It wasn't like a punched him."

"No, but you probably started a war with him." Blossom said. "What if he retaliates?"

"So what? I'll handle it." Buttercup said. "You two made peace with them, not me."

Blossom stopped and turned to stare at her rebellious sister. "Then if that's the case, keep this little tiff between you and Butch. If it begins to spread to the others, we'll have no choice but to fight them as well."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and gave a mock salute. "Very well, Captain." She then walked past Buttercup to the food court, where they were sure to find Robin and her friends.

Blossom resisted the urge to let out a groan of frustration. Yet, her face did belay her anger as it flushed red. Bubbles then put a soothing hand to her shoulder. "Don't let her get to you. We have three other morons to do that."

Blossom sighed and let a smile grace her face. "Don't let her know that you indirectly called her a moron."

Bubbles and Blossom giggled before following after their sister. They found Buttercup as she was sitting down to chat with Robin, Tabitha, and Sam. The girls could see a visibly happier Robin upon their arrival, and it made them each feel a little guilty about their absence.

"So how'd it go on your date?" Tabitha teased.

Blossom's face flushed red. "It wasn't a date."

Bubble sat beside Robin after wrapping her in a hug. "We went to a diner and they bought us milkshakes."

"Oh, they bought milkshakes." Tabitha said. "What else? Were there fries?"

Buttercup put a hand to her forehead in a dramatic sigh. "Oh yes. Along with burgers with extra pickles and onions." Then she leaned forward with a hand to her chest. "But that isn't all. Those boys only gave us the milkshakes."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest Buttercup."

"I'm just picking fun."

"Yeah, well, your last bout of picking fun, landed Butch with a lap full of milkshake." Bubbles said.

Sam, Robin, and Tabitha laughed despite themselves. "You spilled a milkshake into his lap?" Sam asked.

"More like dumped it." Blossom said with a shake of her head. "But just before we were working out some rules for our truce."

Robin rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Truce? So you're not going to fight them?" she asked.

Blossom shook her head. "Not if we can avoid it." She then gave Buttercup a side glance. "Though Buttercup seems to want to fight them."

"Especially Butch." Bubbles threw in. "They kept going back and forth."

"Most of the truce falls on us keeping to our own and minding our business." Blossom supplied. "In other words, they leave us alone, we leave them alone."

"But it's going to be hard to do, when we share a few classes together. I sit right next to Boomer in my last class." Bubbles nearly groaned.

"I have second period with Butch." Buttercup said. "At least you have time to build a tolerance for him."

Bubbles rolled her eyes at Buttercup's dramatics. "Boomer's not that bad compared to his brothers. In fact, he's the 'nice' one."

"You mean the stupid one." Buttercup threw in, making Tabitha, Sam, and Robin laugh.

Bubbles frowned at Buttercup, not liking her talking bad about Boomer. "He's just simple."

"Extremely." Blossom mumbled under her breath, just low enough for no one to hear her.

"Sounds like a romance in the making." Sam said with a sly grin on her face. "I wonder who'll fall first."

"Probably Bubbles." Robin said with a mischievous smirk in her blond haired friend's direction.

Bubbles stared wide eyed. "What? Why me?"

"Because you totally have this romanticism aura about you." Sam said.

Robin nodded her head in agreement. "I can totally see you falling first Bubbles."

Bubbles then blushed not knowing how to answer.

"I want to meet them." Tabitha said.

"What?" All the girls looked at her as if she were crazy. And in that moment, it might as well be true.

"Why would you want to meet them?" Robin asked.

Tabitha shrugged. "Mostly to see what the big deal is about. Partially because I'm curious."

Buttercup laughed and shook her head. "You're weird."

Tabitha then leaned over so she could be against Buttercup's shoulder. "But that's what will make you love me." She giggled.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and shoved Tabitha gently off of her. "Yeah, yeah."

"So when can we meet them?" Tabitha asked, with a large smile on her face.

Blossom held her hands out and made a gesturing motion to calm down. "Let's wait until things calm down. It started with a bit of a bang."

Bubbles and Buttercup started chuckling. "Don't you mean with a sneeze?" Bubbles threw in.

"A sneeze?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah. Blossom sneezed with her ice powers and sent Brick flying into the wall." Buttercup laughed.

"It wasn't that funny." Blossom said with a light dusting of pink going across her nose. "His cologne made my nose itch."

"Cologne?" Bubbles asked.

"It was kind of spicy, cinnamon like." Blossom supplied.

"How'd you get close enough to him to smell him?" Robin asked innocently.

Blossom's blush deepened as Bubbles' and Buttercup's chuckling turned into contagious laughter that soon had Tabitha and Robin joining in.

"I crashed into him." Blossom muttered. "Besides, it wasn't as though I wanted to smell him."

Robin let out one last chuckle before asking. "So are you going to tell your dad?"

"No." Blossom answered.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow. "We aren't? That's unlike you."

Blossom ignored Buttercup's jabbing, but turned to speak to her. "What do you think he would do if he found out that the Rowdy Ruff boys were going to school with us?"

Buttercup lost her smile then. "We'd be back to wearing uniforms at the Academy."

"Right, so button up about the boys." Blossom said.

"Do you think they'll tell Mojo?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom shrugged. "I doubt it. Brick made it clear that he wanted to go to school. He was even adamant about not dropping his advanced placement classes."

"So he has a brain under that cap and horse mane he calls hair?" Buttercup jabbed.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "The point is they won't be telling Mojo anything."

The boys could practically hear Mojo pacing back and forth in the living room of their tower. Though it was of no surprise to them. They were slightly surprised that Mojo hadn't called them to see where they were.

"He's totally going to have a heart attack one of these days." Butch said as they landed outside their front door. "So who wants to go in first?"

Brick, Butch, and Boomer all looked at each other and threw out their hands. Each one sported either a rock, paper, or scissors sign. When they were about to throw their hands again, the door suddenly was thrown open to show a frazzled Mojo.

"Where have you boys been?" Mojo yelled as he grabbed Boomer and Butch's ear with his free hands. Brick was about to laugh until he felt both his ears being pulled by each of his brothers.

A chorus of "ow" and "hey" were sounded as the four walked into the living room. The moment Mojo let go of Butch and Boomer, the two each let go of Brick. Instead of fighting one another, each boy nursed their now sore ear, or ears as the case was with Brick.

"Now where were you three?" Mojo asked looking up at his three sons.

Butch rolled his eyes. "We were at school. Where else Monkey?"

Mojo resisted the urge to sink to more animalistic urges. "Until five?"

"Detention." Boomer quickly said. "We got detention."

Mojo looked at them suspiciously, before the other two nodded their heads. "For what?" Mojo asked.

"We got lost getting to class." Boomer threw out.

When Mojo looked like he was going to argue, Butch rolled his eyes. "We didn't know where our classes were. We'd only been their once."

Guessing that the boys were telling the truth, he turned to Brick, who was silently watching his brothers. "Why didn't you show them to class?"

"I'm not their babysitter." Brick snapped.

"No, but you are their brother. The leader of them." Mojo said while staring Brick in the eyes.

Brick scowled and looked away from Mojo. "Tell me something I don't know."

Mojo walked up to Brick and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down to his level. "Did you know that whatever trouble your brothers get into, it will always fall back on you?"

Brick's frown sunk deeper into his face. He knew that to a certain degree already, but the way Mojo was saying this now made him rethink that.

When he tried to pull himself up, Mojo just held on tighter. "I'm expecting you to look out for your brothers. Keep them out of trouble." Only then did Mojo release Brick and he turned to go to his lab.

The air that was filled with mischief that came only with being a boy, vanished into tension between two big headed, stubborn powerheads. One by age and authority. The other by age and group appointment.

Boomer had a worried look on his face as he glanced between his brothers. "What just happened?"

"A power struggle." Butch said. He glanced away from Brick when he gave him a glare. When he looked down he noticed that he still had a noticeable stain on his pants from Buttercup throwing milkshake onto him. "I'm going to go change."

"Yeah, I think I'll go change too." Boomer said as a way of getting out of the room that was quickly being filled with Brick's brooding attitude.

Brick watched as he brothers escaped to their rooms. After a while of standing in the living room, feeling like an idiot, he went up to his own room. Once there, he closed his door and went to lie on his bed. He then began thinking about the day's turn of events.

Brick's classes weren't going to be a challenge for him. He was smart enough to pass them without really putting too much effort into it. He also saw some posters for clubs at school. Maybe he would join one, just to bug the shit out of Mojo. Also, it'd give him a chance to have something his brothers didn't.

He scowled at Mojo's throwing that eldest bullshit in his face. They were seventeen, turning eighteen at the end of the school year. Brick wasn't trying to always have to look after his brothers. He'd done all he could take while growing up. He didn't have to worry so much during their younger years, when Mojo and H.I.M juggled them back and forth.

Groaning he turned onto his back. Brick had a good day, and Mojo was ruining it by being Mojo. As he brooded over that, the Power Puff girls came to mind. It made him smile as he thought about how bad Mojo would freak out if he found out. That then brought him to start thinking about Blossom.

Before she accidently sent him seeing stars for a few moments, with her icy sneeze, he'd been caught up in her hot pink eyes. Her red mane was tied back with a red bandana rather than a ribbon. He also noticed when he leaned over her outside of their classroom, Blossom had an icy feminine spice scent. She also filled out nicely from what he felt when she crashed into him.

Closing his eyes, Brick took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't get involved with her. She was a Power Puff and if he started, then he was sure that his brothers would unconsciously follow after him. However, he was pretty sure that he would have to do something about Boomer's developing crush.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Five: Building Tension

 _August 31_

It was only a week after the "truce" had been put into place, but it seemed as if the only ones trying to abide by it were Blossom, Brick, and Bubbles. Butch and Buttercup were finding any reason to make a jab at one another, and Boomer was trying to get Bubbles to at least humor him.

Boomer had started by trying to see her whenever he could in the hallways of school. Then he started with small brushed against her. Every day in their seventh period class he would find some reason to brush against her.

In response, Bubbles had asked the teacher to move her seat away from Boomer, just so she wouldn't have to sit next to him. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that every time Boomer touched her, her skin tingled in a pleasant way that seemed to radiate throughout her entire body.

While she liked the touch, she couldn't say on whether it was appropriate or not. Still, it would be stupid of her not to notice that Boomer had taken some kind of liking to her. It would be even more stupid on her part to say that she didn't find him, the tiniest bit attractive.

But that's where she had to end it. She couldn't have a crush on Boomer. He was a rowdy Ruff boy. She was a Power Puff girl. His fathers were Mojo and H.I.M and each one had pitted the boys against the girls. He tried to kill her. She actually killed him once. There wasn't any possible way for them to be together. So Bubbles decided she would do everything she could to keep him at a distance.

Therefore, that's how she found herself having small tense conversations with Boomer between classes, whenever he could find her. And he always managed to find her, unless she was with her sisters or friends, or in the restroom. So on Tuesday morning after her second period class, she wasn't surprised to find herself with company that wasn't either her friends or her sisters.

"Hey Bubbles." A steadily growing familiar voice said from behind her.

Taking a deep breath as she slammed her locker with just a bit more voice than was needed, being mindful not to leave her hand impression in the door, she turned around to see a smiling Boomer. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue stripe going across showing the width of his muscular chest. He was also wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and simple pair of sneakers. "Boomer."

"Did you do your homework for Hercle's class?" Boomer started. "Because I wasn't sure what we were supposed to read and—."

Bubbles held up a hand, stopping him. "Boomer, did you really not understand or are you just using this as an excuse to talk to me again?"

Boomer smiled a shy smile as he bashfully looked away from Bubbles. Bubbles let out an irritated sigh. However, it was more directed at herself rather than him. He looked cute when he was being bashful. When Boomer turned back to look at her, she startled and started to walk away from him.

Boomer reached out to touch her arm as a way to get her to stop, and watched as she jerked her arm away from him. But he'd already touched her and was enjoying the tingling touch than ran through his body.

"Would you quit it?" she snapped at him. Her sudden outburst had other students looking in her direction as to what was wrong. She looked down in embarrassment as a blush covered her from her hairline to into her shirt. "I thought part of our truce was to not be inferring with one another?"

"Well, yeah but—."

"Then why do you keep trying to talk to me?" she asked, her grip on her books was tight.

Boomer shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say. He was once again caught up in looking at Bubbles' face and enjoying the flush that went across her cheeks in anger.

"If you don't know, then stop doing it." She said.

Boomer nodded. "Yeah, but I like…talking to you." He said with a light blush of his own. "I mean wouldn't it make things easier if we were friends."

"It'd be easier if you would leave me alone." Bubbles said while walking away from Boomer.

Boomer frowned then, seeing that she was growing more aggravated with him. It wasn't as if he didn't realize he was slowly getting on her nerves, but she seemed more irritated than usual. "But…" Boomer wasn't sure how to words his next sentence.

"Just leave me alone." She said tersely, but she started to speed up her pace.

Boomer easily kept up with her. "Hey, wait."

Bubbles tried to ignore Boomer as he walked beside her, but as he showed no signs of leaving her alone, she suddenly stopped and faced him. "What do you want?"

Boomer drew a blank as Bubbles stared at him with obvious irritation in her eyes. He also couldn't help but notice that her normally light sky blue eyes had taken on a darker almost stormy color to them. The sight caused a rather uncharacteristic thought to run through his head, thus causing an expected problem to arise for him.

Thankful to have his binder in his hands, he discreetly moved it over himself, hoping she wouldn't notice. "I just want to be friends."

Bubbles was left wordless as she stared up at Boomer. When she gathered her thoughts, she sighed. "I don't think that's possible."

Boomer's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Well, you're a Rowdy Ruff Boy for one, and I'm a Power Puff Girl." She said with a shrug. "You were literally made to destroy me."

Boomer then frowned. "We were five. It wasn't as though I knew any better."

"No. Especially not when you threw a ship at me." Bubbles' ferocious temper was rising and it did nothing but cause Boomer's temper, which was just as volatile as Bubbles', to flare.

"I _did_ die, in case you forgot." He snapped. "Then I was beat up, kidnapped, and then stripped naked. If anything, I think that trumps having a boat thrown at you."

Bubbles stared wide eyed at Boomer, before hearing the bell ring for class. "I've got to go." She then turned heel and walked away from him.

Boomer stood staring after her, feeling his hand clench in irritation. He was trying to be nice to her, and yet she still saw him as nothing but the young five-year-old Rowdy Ruff Boy set out to destroy her. It wasn't fair.

When Boomer turned to get a final look at Bubbles, before class, he noticed another guy wave to Bubbles and she waved back. Though it wasn't as cheerful as she was known to be, it still irritated him that another guy was able to do such a simple gesture. He growled lowly under his breath as he started to make his way to class in the opposite direction from Bubbles.

Butch was half asleep when he felt something hit the side of his face. Turning in the direction he felt it come from, he saw the guy the usually accompanied Buttercup looking forward, but with a smug grin on his face. Narrowing his eyes, he looked past the guy to see if Buttercup was watching.

To his surprise, Buttercup was looking forward and taking small notes for class. Butch was mildly surprised considering she didn't seem that studious to him. But then again, having Blossom for a sister might have something to do with it.

Deciding to leave it alone, he turned to look back at the front. He hadn't been looking forward long, before he felt something wet hit the side of his face. Because it was unexpected he exclaimed with a rather loud, "Fuck", drawing the class's attention to himself.

Mr. Hercle turned from the board to look towards the back of the class. "Is there a problem back there?"

Butch looked between Mr. Hercle and the nimrod sitting in the desk beside him. "No. There isn't." He sent a burning look toward the brace faced punk.

"Good, now can we turn our attention back to Shakespeare?" Mr. Hercle said.

Butch sent one last glare to Mitch before turning to look back at the front of the class. He felt another wet glob hit the side of his face, when heard soft snickering coming from Mitch. Butch looked at the clock in the class and saw that there were only five minutes left in class. Five minutes until he could go through with his revenge.

The minute class let out, Mitch started packing his things when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, can I talk with you for a minute?"

Before Mitch could register who it was behind him, he felt a sharp tug that made his penis feel like it would be inserted into his own ass if it were longer. Then there was the uncomfortable feeling of his underwear pulled high over his butt cheeks and wedged between them.

"Don't think you can fuck with me like you normally would someone else." His only response was a high pitched yelp and then a groan as Butch walked away with a final pat on his shoulder.

Buttercup startled as she heard Mitch yelp and looked up just in time to see Butch's retreating back. When she turned back to Mitch, she saw him trying with much difficulty to pull his boxers out of his ass. It wasn't hard for her to put together what just happened, so as soon as she had her bag thrown over her shoulder, she chased after Butch.

"Hey!" she called out to him.

Butch took a deep breath before stopping and turning to face Buttercup. "What?"

"Where do you get off picking on my friend, huh?" she asked with an accusatory look in her eyes.

"For your information, toots—." He started.

" _Toots_?" Buttercup hissed.

"Yeah, he started it."

Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That seems to be your excuse for everything."

"It's not an excuse if it's true." Butch was about to walk away when Buttercup sped around to stand in front of him. He visibly slumped in irritation.

"Listen, you son of a bitch." Buttercup said hoping to intimidate, but only got a raised eyebrow in return. "If I ever catch you picking on one of my friends again." She raised her fist to his face, almost touching him.

Butch leaned his head back, not out of fear but because he could feel a light tingle go through him. An itch that he knew could only be scratched by some serious physical altercation with this girl. It made him twitchy just to think about the many different ways he could scratch that itch.

"I'll be spoiling those good looks of yours."

Butch let a smirk come over his face. A smirk of victory no matter how small, and it made Buttercup slightly nervous. "So you think I look good, toots?"

Buttercup flushed and brought her hand down to her side, if only to prevent herself from smacking him across the face. "You…you…" she let out a sound that was half groan, half growl, and all frustration. "Son of a bitch." She muttered as she turned and stormed off.

Butch chuckled as he watched her walk off, just barely stopping herself from stomping. As he watched her, he couldn't help but notice that Buttercup's loose cargos did nothing to hide her shapely bottom. Butch also couldn't help but call out to her about it as well. "If it makes you feel better, I think you have a great ass."

Buttercup froze in place, allowing Butch the chance to continue. He then held his hands up, and closed one eye, as though measuring something. "Yeah, I think each cheek would fit perfectly in both my hands."

Buttercup turned around and glared fire at Butch. "Figures you'd know all about ass, considering all that time you spent with H.I.M."

Buttercup had the grim satisfaction of seeing Butch lose his smirk and seeing a few passersby smirk and chuckle in his direction. Feeling she'd redeemed herself, she strutted off to her next class.

Butch was the one frozen in place now. He couldn't believe she'd said that, but then with hindsight he should've known that his remark about her ass would land him with a remark aimed right back. As he was gathering his wits, and begrudgingly giving Buttercup her due point in this verbal match, he noticed that Mitch, the guy who she was defending walked past him.

With smug satisfaction, he saw that Mitch was walking awkwardly, despite having righted himself. Though it died with Mitch walking up to Buttercup and putting a hand on her back. Though it was sight, he could see that it lowered to the middle of her back, and his hand tightened before he retreated.

Butch couldn't be sure why but he felt more than just a little unease about Buttercup's friend.

Blossom strolled into the cafeteria for lunch with two tag-alongs. One was a red haired boy with a small bout of acne, wearing blue tinted glasses with a long sleeved white button up with black pants. The other was a blond girl wearing a hot pink dress. Blossom was told that they were siblings, the girl being the older one, but the boy had skipped two grades and was thus a senior like his sister.

"So this is the cafeteria." Blossom said while gesturing to the student filled area, most sitting and chatting it up with friends, and the others standing in line waiting to be fed. "I usually sit with my sisters and our friends. You're welcome to join us if you like Deedee."

"Sure thanks." Deedee answered with a small smile. "Think you'll be all right on your own Dexter?"

Dexter, younger by three years to his sister, was staring up at the beautiful red headed girl, who strangely enough had pink eyes as well. Her long hair was red with a golden tint to it and she wore it a high ponytail that swished as she walked. It almost mimicked the rhythm of her hips that he couldn't help but stare at.

Deedee resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her brother's infatuation with the red headed girl. "Hello, earth to Dexter." Finally, she just went ahead and smacked him in his arm, causing him to wince and rub his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked in a nasally voice, which made Blossom wince slightly with her super hearing.

"I was asking if you would be all right on your own." She said.

Dexter looked between his sister and the crowded lunch room. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit intimidated, but he wanted to look cool in front of the red headed girl. "I'll manage."

Deedee looked at her brother for a moment, noticing the slight nerves that came off of him. She made a mental guestimate of ten minutes, before she had to go save him from something he couldn't handle. "All right."

Dexter nodded and tried to strut off, seeming sure of himself. However, he seemed to stumble and caught himself with a blush on his cheeks, a left at a faster pace. Deedee could only stare in pity at her brother.

"Is he always like that?" Blossom asked more out of curiosity.

Deedee nodded her head. "He's only gotten worse with age." Deedee grinned.

Dexter was making his way to the lunch line when he mentally berated himself. _Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. Did you have to trip in front of her?_ Dexter waited patiently in line as she got his food, then he came across another dilemma.

Where was he going to sit? He hadn't had the chance to make friends yet, so there were none he could sit with. He spotted his sister sitting with Blossom, and he thought about sitting with her, but he'd already said he was fine on his own.

Sighing, he looked around the cafeteria for an empty table and was lucky enough to find one towards the back. Once there he sat down and immediately started eating his lunch. As he did so, he thought about Blossom and how he'd get her to notice him. He was certainly smart enough, as that had caught her attention. Maybe he could join the academic sports team. She said she was one of the captains. At least then he'll be able to be near her on a regular basis.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he noticed that three figures had walked up to the table. It wasn't until the one standing in the middle gently, by his standards, kicked the table. Dexter looked up and adjusted his glasses that were slightly askew. Standing before him were three boys.

The one in front was probably the leader, he had fiery red hair that was draped over one of his shoulders. He had set his lunch on the table and was leaning across to stare Dexter down. "What are you doing, freshman?"

"I'm not a freshman. I'm a senior." He said, without knowing who he was talking to.

Brick rose an eyebrow and looked at his brothers. "He's a senior?" his brothers laughed with an air of teasing. "Kid, I'm pretty sure your balls haven't dropped yet."

Butch and Boomer couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy, who sat there trying to look brave. "How old are you anyway?"

Dexter blushed as he was asked that question. "I'm fourteen." He said looking down. It came as no surprised when the boys started laughing at him.

"Oh, so you're a senior, but you're fourteen?" Butch asked.

"We're technically twelve remember?" Brick said.

"But we at least look seventeen." Boomer threw in.

Dexter shifted his glasses and looked up at the three boys, picking on him. He looked over to the side and saw that Deedee was watching. Her staring intently had the other girls sitting with her looking his way as well. When Blossom looked over her quickly looked down, before finding his nerve.

"Well," he started. "At least I don't act like I'm twelve."

Butch rose an eyebrow. "Oh, found your balls, shrimp."

Dexter glanced away for a moment. Deedee was standing up as well as Blossom and two other girls. He smiled outwardly, knowing that help was one the way. "Yes. Mine are where they should be, but what about yours?"

"What about ours?" Boomer asked, when he felt a sudden tingle go down his back. Turning around he saw that the girls plus one more was coming toward them.

"Well, I mean, it's kind of obvious that the three of you only have the one pair to share between you all."

Butch suddenly reached forward and grabbed Dexter by the front of his shirt, pulling him out of his seat. "Listen here, punk. You may be smart enough to be a fourteen-year-old senior, but apparently that doesn't make up for common sense."

Brick watched with a smug smile on his face as Butch got his chance to pick on a kid younger than him. Suddenly he felt an extremely hard punch to his side and turned to see Boomer staring of behind them. "What?"

Turning, Brick saw the girls were walking toward them and with increasing speed. Particularly Blossom and Buttercup. Putting a hand on Butch's shoulder, he shook it gently. "Butch, I think that's enough."

Butch didn't relent. "Why? This guy obviously can't tell when someone's joking or not. So why not teach him what we're like when we're not joking?"

"Butch, put him down." Boomer said, slightly worried as the girls were now within hearing distance. He didn't want to be seen by Bubbles acting this way. It would only prove her right in her thoughts about him.

Butch then turned to look at his brothers. "What are you guys so worried about—oh, shit."

He'd caught sight of the girls now standing beside them. Brick had his head held high, while Boomer stood stock still. The girls were staring each at their counterparts with different stares. Blossom's was reproachful. Buttercup's was full of fire. Bubbles' was strangely disappointed.

"Once a Rowdy Ruff boy, always a Rowdy Ruff boy, huh Brick." Blossom said with a fold of her arms. "Can't go too long without causing trouble."

Brick stuffed his hands into his pockets, showing he wasn't the least bit concerned about what she had to say about him. "The same could be said about you being a Power Puff girl. Can't go too long without butting into someone else's fun."

"You think it is fun to pick on someone smaller than you?" Bubbles asked of Brick, but had her eyes on Boomer.

Boomer in response shrank back minimally from her hard stare. The hopes of them ever being at least friends being crushed. It caused a pang in his chest to think about that. "We were just teasing. We wouldn't have hurt him." Boomer quickly turned to Butch with an almost desperate stare. "Right, Butch?"

Butch stared at his younger brother with a look of confusion in his eyes. He saw the need to him to comply, but he could also see the way that the blue Power Puff was staring at him. He couldn't believe it, his brother was showing the signs of being whipped and he wasn't even friends with her.

"Put the kid down, Butch." Buttercup snapped at him. "Now!"

Butch them scowled at his own counterpart and not so gently dropped the young boy who he had lifted off his feet. Dexter, as expected, crashed to the ground and let out a painful grunt. The unknown blond girl in pink walked up to the boy and helped him up.

 _Must be his sister. Too cute to be his girlfriend._ Butch thought absently.

"Are you okay, Dex?" Deedee asked him with a hand on his shoulder.

Dexter was about to respond when he looked up at Blossom and saw that she wasn't even looking at him. She was scowling at the taller fiery red haired mongrel before her.

"You have no sense of honor at all do you?" Blossom asked him.

Brick's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Our truce." Blossom threw out at him.

Bric held up a finger to silence her. "Wait a minute, babe."

Blossom's brow twitched at the name. Dexter froze. Were they going out? Are they dating?

"Our truce included minding your own business. This right here." He gestured to the surrounding party. "Is not minding your own business?"

"Actually it is." Blossom said with a step closer to him, so she was almost touching his chest with her own. "I'm his class escort for the day, along with his sister."

Brick turned to look back at the young red haired pimple faced boy. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Now, leave him alone or—." Blossom started.

"Or what?" Brick challenged. Blossom raised her chin at Brick. The tingle in their skin brushing against each other in icy and hot bursts.

Blossom sniffed and closed her eyes as the urge to sneeze came upon her. Putting a finger under her nose, she waited for the urge to subside before she turned away. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Brick rose an eyebrow at the use of his own words when they first met. "Fine, we'll leave the runt alone. Just let us eat our lunch in peace."

Deedee walked with her brother back to their table with Blossom and Bubbles following behind. Buttercup sent a final scowl to Butch before turning around.

"She's such a bitch." Butch said as he sat down.

Brick snorted. "She could be Sedusa."

Butch sent him a hard glare. "I meant Buttercup. Every time I see her, she makes me want to fight her."

"Well, don't." Brick said. "It's bad enough, Pinkie wants to spoil our fun."

Butch rolled his eyes then turns to look at Boomer. "And you."

Boomer looks up. "What?"

"Stop mooning all over the Power Puff girl." Butch said with a harsh snap. "You can't go out with her."

Boomer blushed tellingly. "I'm not mooning over her."

"No, but you do stare at her enough." Brick says in a softer tone than Butch. "Either way, Butch is right. You can't go out with her."

Boomer then scowls at his brothers. "What business is it of yours?"

"You're our brother for one. We have to look out for you." Butch said, and then gave a pointed look at Brick. "We can't be stupid and selfish."

Brick narrows his eyes at Butch. The meaning of his words wasn't lost on him. "Fuck you." He mouthed to Butch who rolled his eyes in response.

"Besides, if you want to have a little fun, there are plenty of other girls." Butch supplied.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they won't be able to make me feel like she does." Boomer said.

Both brothers looked at Boomer strangely. "What are you talking about?"

Boomer turned to his brothers, his brow furrowing. "You know. That tingle whenever they get close."

"Oh," Butch scratched the back of his neck. "That twitch. I remember. It just makes me want to fight her."

"No, it's nothing like that twitch we had when we were younger. It's a tingle, a really good tingle." Boomer closed his eyes for a moment trying to imagine it to best describe it to his brothers. "Like your skin vibrates and the closer she gets the more like a hum throughout your body." He smiled. "It's even better when you get to touch her."

Brick thought back to when he shook hands with the girls. He didn't really feel the tingle with the girls who weren't his counterpart, but he did feel a little twinge when it came to Blossom. If that was all it took, then why wasn't he gaga for Blossom like Boomer seemed to be for Bubbles?

"You sound like you'd cum if she were to touch you." Butch chuckled.

Boomer blushed again, but with a smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure any guy would cum if she were to touch them where it counts."

The boys shared a laugh, not noticing that they were grabbing the attention of the girls sitting across the cafeteria.

"Have fun with your boyfriends?" Tabitha teased.

Dexter who was sitting next to Deedee looked towards Blossom, hoping that wasn't the case. Blossom merely rolled her eyes. "He's hardly a boyfriend of anybody's."

"True, but it's still fun to say so." Tabitha said.

"Who are those guys anyway?" Deedee asked.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys." Buttercup answered bitterly.

" _The_ Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Deedee said with raised eyebrows. "Wow. This school is full of celebrities. I didn't know that they'd be so cute."

Buttercup gagged with a finger pointing towards her throat. "Yeah right."

"Boomer's cute. When he's not bugging the hell out of me." Bubbles commented.

Sam looked at Bubbles with a telling smile. "So, you think he's cute?"

Bubbles blushed and tugged on the ends of her hair.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "We can't say that we don't notice them being attractive, but—."

"I can." Buttercup threw in.

"But," she said while giving Buttercup a look for interrupting her. "I can say we won't be getting involved with them."

"You can't promise that." Robin said.

"Don't be too sure. I wouldn't be caught dead as one of those nimrods girlfriend." Buttercup said.

Bubbles quietly disagreed, considering her attraction for Boomer, but he was off limits. A rule she was putting for herself. She didn't know what the boys were really up to and she wasn't sure what would happen if she got involved with him. If today was anything to go by, then he wasn't much different from when he was younger, despite what he said otherwise. And to think, she might have to spend the entire year with him.

Dexter feeling a little left out of the conversation turned to Blossom. "Excuse me, Blossom, but our next class, anything I should know so I can be up to speed?"

Deedee looked to her brother and saw that he was looking at Blossom with idol like adoration. This wouldn't end well for him, but who was she to tell him not to try. However, if things do go a little too far, she'd step in to tell him otherwise.

"We're just going over the philosophers of great literature." Blossom said.

"I'm not much for philosophy." Dexter said with a look of disdain. "Scientific discovery is more fascinating."

"I suppose," she said pulling back and turning toward Robin and she started talking about their plans for after school.

Soon the bell rang for the end of lunch and the students started their way to their next class. Dexter was more than happy to see that he had his following classes with Blossom. Maybe he could sit next to her.

"I'll see you guys later." Blossom called out, when she turned she almost crashed into Dexter who was right at her side. "Oh, sorry."

Dexter only smiled and shook his head. "It's no problem."

"No, you should be more careful. I'm a lot stronger than I look." She said. When Dexter raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief, she smiled and held her hand out. "Let me show you."

Dexter eagerly took her hand and once he did, she gripped him firmly and lifted him off the floor. No more than three feet, but it was enough to prove her strength. As he sat him down, his eyes were wide behind his glasses.

Brick watched from behind with a shake of his head. The young boy was sticking to Blossom's side like glue. It was pathetic to watch. He wanted to tease the boy more, but with them being on slightly thin ice with her, no pun intended, he decided not to.

Though it would be fun to watch the look of shock come across the boy's face as he saw Brick walk into the class. However, he would need to speak with Blossom about a few things. For instance, about she and her sisters butting into their business.

The duo walked into the class with Brick following behind him. Blossom sat at her desk near the front of the class and Dexter took the seat right beside her. Brick rolled his eyes as he walked into the class. Dexter rose his eyebrows in shock as Brick made his way down the rows of desk.

"What's he doing here?" Dexter whispered to Blossom. Unfortunately for him, his whispering could be heard by Brick.

Brick then stopped by Dexter's desk and stared him down. He didn't say anything, but he liked that he was making the younger boy uncomfortable. Blossom then cleared her throat, drawing Brick's attention to her.

"Why don't you go to your seat Brick?" Blossom ordered while looking at him from under her red gold fringy bangs.

Brick then leaned down to stare into Blossom's cherry blossom pink eyes. "You sure do like telling me what to do, don't you Cherry?"

"Don't you mean _Cherie_?" Dexter butt in.

Brick spared him a small glance. "No, I mean Cherry." She turned to look back at Blossom. "As in Cherry Blossom."

Blossom couldn't help the blush that came across her face. "I prefer just Blossom." She said while using her ice powers to cool her face down. "Class is about to start. Go sit down."

"And if I don't Cherry?" Brick asked her. "Give me the cold shoulder?"

Blossom was about to retort when the bell for class rang and their teacher came in. Brick put his hand under Blossom's chin and closed her mouth. The touch sent another icy hot tingle through their bodies. This time, Blossom couldn't help the flush that crossed her cheeks with her ice powers. It was also the same for Brick in that he couldn't suppress the flaming of his cheeks.

To save face Brick glanced again at Blossom's reddened face. "We can talk after class, babe."

"Stop calling me babe!" Blossom hissed.

Brick only smirked as he went to take his seat. "Fine, Cherry." He then winked at her and went to his seat towards the middle of the class. Blossom resisted the urge to turn and stare at him. Instead she took out her notebook, with more force than was necessary and slammed it down onto the desk.

Dexter watched her worriedly, thinking that she might actually like being handled like that. He hoped she didn't. It wouldn't be good for him, since he was hoping to eventually ask her out. Still, he'd be an idiot to not consider the possibility of Blossom being attracted to him. He'd be lying if he didn't say that Brick was more handsome than he was, but he was smarter. Hopefully Blossom preferred smarts to being a stud.

Class was over sooner than Dexter wanted, but he knew that he'd get the chance to walk beside Blossom, so he couldn't complain too much. However, those plans were thwarted by Brick walking up and waiting for Blossom.

Blossom gathered her satchel and looked up at Brick resigned to having this conversation. "What?"

"Ease up, Cherry."

Blossom's brow furrowed. "What do you mean ease up?"

"I mean stop taking your being a Power Puff and me being a Rowdy Ruff so seriously. Otherwise this is going to be a long school year." Brick explained.

"Then how are we supposed to react when you three are picking on someone in true Rowdy Ruff boy fashion?" she asked while walking out of the class. Brick followed closely behind her, with Dexter following at a little distance away from them.

"That. That right there is what I'm talking about." Brick snapped, feeling some irritation creep into him. "It's not fair to keep being treated like a villain." He stepped in front of Blossom and had her shrinking back slightly as he leaned over her. "Especially when we haven't done anything."

"You were picking on someone." Blossom said while stepping closer to Brick, trying to not be intimidated.

Brick shook his head. "That's something that all upperclassmen do to all underclassmen." Blossom looked away from Brick, causing him to grab her chin and have her face him again. "Get over your hero status. I'm over my villain status."

Blossom yanked her chin from Brick's grasp and glared at him from under her fringe. She couldn't say how much she hated him in that moment. If anything she wanted to bite him, or maybe kick him in the shin, but she knew that would only ignite a larger confrontation that she was not in the mood for.

Unfortunately, right before the bell rang, she and Brick as well as the other students in the school felt a quake. Blossom and Brick quickly walked toward the source of the quake when they felt another one, only much larger than the first.

"Please don't let it be Buttercup." Blossom mumbled to herself.

 _If that's Butch, I'm going to kill him._ Brick thought darkly.

The reds made their way down the hallway, and to both their surprise saw Bubbles and Boomer on opposite sides of the hallway. Bubbles had Sam beside her and was trying to pull her hands from her face. Boomer on the other hand was sitting on the floor across the way. His own hand was cupping his cheek which Brick could see from where he was standing starting to bruise.

"Now, for the last time Boomer! Leave. Me. Alone!" Bubbles shouted causing the ears of the nearby students to ring from her sonic scream echoing. She then turned and stormed off to her next class, leaving Boomer to sit dumbstruck on the floor. Blossom then left his side to follow after her sister.

Brick, taking pity on his brother, went to him and stood over him. Boomer feeling someone looking down at him, looked up and gave a sigh. "Hey Brick."

"Boomer." He folded his arms across his chest. "What did you do now?"

Boomer looked away from him, suddenly ashamed of himself. "Nothing."

Brick rolled his eyes and bent to grab his brother. Boomer stood up and put his hand down. Brick whistled through his teeth at seeing the petite fist print that obviously had more force than it was thought to have. The bruise ran from his lower eye down to his cheekbone. "That shiner doesn't look like nothing."

Boomer gave him a withering look and sighed. "I might have lost my temper and caused a locker to smash into her nose."

"You hit her with a locker?" Brick asked.

Boomer turned to look at him. "No. No, I—. It was an accident."

"An accident?" Brick asked as he walked with his brother.

Boomer nodded his head. "I slammed my fist into the lockers and it caused for them to open. One smacked Bubbles in the face."

Brick didn't miss the look of being ashamed on his face, but he also couldn't help thinking that Boomer had done something else to provoke her. "What else did you do?"

Boomer turned to look at Brick, eyes wide. "Nothing. I swear."

Brick rose an eyebrow before turning to look at the bruise on Boomer's face. "I find that hard to believe."

Boomer only rolled his eyes and kept walking. "I've got to get to class."

Brick patted Boomer on his shoulder. "All right. See you later."

Boomer waved over his shoulder as he kept walking.

Brick went to his class that he shared with Blossom. Again they sat away from each other. However, he was sure she was deliberately not looking his way. He could tell by the stiffness pf her shoulders and the way that she was seem like she wanted to turn, but stopped. She'd huff and then go back to furiously writing. It was nearing the end of sixth period when he heard the worst thing possible over the school loud speaker.

"Boomer Jojo to the principal's office. Boomer Jojo—excuse me, sir!"

"BOYS!"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or The Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Six: Of Crime and Punishment

At the volcano tower across Townsville, Mojo Jojo, retired simian evil genius was sitting in his bed going through an old, worn album. The green chimp looked at the pictures with a sense of longing. The pictures were from a simpler time. A happier time.

He was younger, with pink flesh typical of a chimp and wearing a diaper, a baby. Many of the pictures showed him playing, reaching for the camera, stumbling in his attempts to walk. Typical pictures of a young baby slowly but surely growing up.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but these were some of his favorite memories. Particularly a time, when he was about a year old and was thrown a small birthday party. He remembered the cake, the gifts, and the love.

Staring at the picture of his smiling self, he then looked to the other occupant of the photo and grimaced. Mojo couldn't remember the last time that person smiled at him. In fact, ever since he got the idea to make those three little menaces, he'd hadn't once looked his way again. Slamming the photo album closed he tossed it to the side, and propped himself on his knuckles.

 _That's behind me now._ Mojo thought trying to be optimistic. _I have my own family._ Three trouble making boys, who have for the most part kept him happy. At least he wasn't alone. He looked around his empty volcano tower and sighed. _Who am I trying to kid?_ He thought darkly.

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking the silence and pulling him from his pessimistic thoughts. Picking up the phone he spoke in a gruff voice. "Yes, residence of Mojo Jojo."

"Yes, Mr. Jojo. I'm calling you about your son." A female voice said in a tone that seemed bored.

"My son?" Mojo asked sitting up straighter.

"Yes," the woman continued. "Apparently, he got into an altercation with another student."

Mojo sighed and slumped into his pillows. "Was it Butch?"

He heard the sound of papers shuffling. "Hmmm, no. It was a Boomer."

"Boomer?" Mojo asked surprised. _That's unlike him._

"Yes, there was some damage and we'll need you to come down to the school to speak with the principal."

Mojo sighed. "Yes, very well." He hung up the phone and rubbed his tired eyes. Getting out of bed, he went to put his usual clothes on.

Boomer froze in his seat and looked to see that everyone was looking at him. Boomer's face flushed a red so intense that it bled into his ears.

"Sir, you can't do that. Please give that—."

"Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jojo! Your presence is required down in the school principal's office. Now!" The speaker cut off with a very loud crash.

It was then quiet for all but a beat, then everyone started murmuring and whispering. Soon the teacher raised her hands. "All right. All right. Enough." The class slowly but surely quieted down. "Mr. Jojo. I suggest you go to the office and take your things with you."

Boomer is his haste to get out of the classes public eye, hurriedly packed his bag and got up from his desk. However, since he wasn't really paying much attention to his surroundings, he wound up tripping over his own feet ad stumbling. This caused the class to laugh a bit harder and for him to turn a deeper shade of red.

He walked out of the class and made his way to the front office. It was of no surprise to him, when he saw Butch standing against the locker with his arms folded across his chest. "Hey Butch."

"Save it." Butch snapped. "What the hell did you do?"

Boomer had the nerve to look affronted. "What makes you think it was me?" he asked.

Butch rose an eye brow and pointed to his cheek. "You've got a bruise the size of Kentucky on your face, and I know that it wasn't me."

"It was an accident."

Butch snorted and started to crack his knuckles. "Then that means the truce is over." A wicked smile came over his face. "I'm surprised it lasted this long."

"No!" Boomer shouted. "You can't."

Butch looked over at Boomer. "And why not?"

"Because it was an accident." He said while running his hand over the back of his head in embarrassment. "A locker smacked Bubbles in the nose."

"A locker hit her in the nose?" Butch questioned with a raised eye brow.

Boomer nodded as they made their way to the front office. Brick was standing there with his arms folded across his chest as he stared at Boomer.

"Fine kettle of fish this is, Boomer." Brick said as his brothers got closer.

Boomer scowled. "How was I supposed to know that they would call Mojo?"

"You left a crater in a wall." Brick said.

"Not my fault."

"Actually it is, after we told you to stay away from her." Butch threw in, with a smack to the back of Boomer's head.

Boomer then elbowed Butch in the stomach, hard enough to wind him. Once Butch got his breath back, he stood up and grabbed Boomer by the front of his shirt, his fist was pulled backwards. Boomer knew this was coming and closed his eyes to brace himself. Still, the minute Butch's fist connected with the left side of his face, he fell to the ground and held a hand to his cheek. Brick having watched the entire thing wide eyed, couldn't believe what just happened.

"Boomer," he started. "You're a genius."

Boomer looked up at Brick and smiled, while Butch rose a brow confused. "What?"

"Your big giant fist will cover the punch that Bubbles gave him. One less heart attack for Mojo to have." Brick said as he helped Boomer to his feet.

When Boomer put his hand down, the bruise that was forming from Bubbles was very much covered by the bruise Butch just left. Brick and Butch both whistled. "That's going to take at least two days to heal."

Boomer smiled. "I know."

Walking together into the office, the boys saw Mojo, barely holding himself contained with his anger. He was doing his usual pacing back and forth and when he saw the boys, he took one look at them, before rushing them, particularly Boomer.

In his haste, he reached and grabbed Boomer's head, bringing it level with him. "How was anyone strong enough to bruise your face?" Mojo asked as he held Boomer's face in between his hands.

Boomer laughed awkwardly, while glancing at Butch. "Well, the thing is…"

"Yes?" Mojo said impatiently.

"It was Butch." Boomer quickly spat out.

Mojo then turned to Butch, glaring daggers. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Butch shrugged appearing nonchalant about it, but on the inside he was bracing himself for whatever punishment he knew he was going to get on Boomer's behalf.

"So what's the whole story?" Mojo asked while releasing Boomer, so he could stand up straight.

The brothers looked between each other, not sure how to answer that question.

"Brick?" Mojo asked.

"I wouldn't know." He said throwing his hand up.

Before Mojo could begin to throw a fit, Boomer shot an apologetic look Butch's way, before turning back to Mojo. "It was Butch's fault."

Both Brick and Mojo turned to look at Boomer. "What?"

Boomer nodded and quickly went through the explanation that just so happened to pop into his head at that moment. "Butch grabbed a girl's butt and he pinned it on me. To save face when I tried to say he did it, he punched me into the wall."

Brick and Butch were a little more than shocked to see Boomer pull together a story like that. Brick also sighed in relief that Boomer was attempting to get the heat off of him.

The administrator who was doing the paperwork for the incident, went through the report of the file. "That's interesting. That's not included in the report."

The boys paled as Mojo turned to look at the administrator. "What does the report say?"

"It says a girl hit him." He administrator said.

Mojo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "A girl? What girl?"

"A blond girl."

"Blond?!" Mojo said while his fur started to rise in his agitation.

"Yes, blond."

"With green eyes." Butch threw in.

"A wearing a pink dress." Brick quickly supplied.

Mojo turned to look at the boys, suspiciously, before the administrator nodded his head. "Yes, a Deidre Smartmen started today with her younger brother." The administrator then shook his head. "What a surprising first day this must have been for her."

Mojo folded his arms as his fur laid down as he relaxed.

"Still, there was quite a bit of damage caused by your sons. A wall was cracked and a window broken. It won't be long for us to fix it, maybe a week or two. However as for your sons' punishment…" the administrator looked through a few papers and then smiled. "Ah. Your sons will be helping the student counsel with the upcoming festivities."

"For how long?" Mojo asked.

"Until Homecoming." The administrator said while making a note of it.

"And when is this homecoming?"

The administrator turned to look at a calendar and hummed as he did so. "Homecoming is…October. That first week."

"That's nearly a month from now!" Butch said. "I'd take the detention to unpaid manual labor."

"They'll take the manual labor." Mojo said with a slightly sadistic twinge to his voice. "All three of them."

"Three!" Brick shouted. Mojo put a finger into his ear to block most of the noise. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, but Brick, you were the one that put me up to it." Butch said with a look of false innocence.

"Yeah, and I got punched for it." Boomer said with a hand going to his eye. "You and Butch are always picking on me."

Mojo turned to look back at his sons, seeing the look of disbelief on Brick's face turn into a scowl of irritation. Butch and Boomer's faces were one of sweet satisfied revenge. Mojo rose an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"You three will be meeting with the president of the student counsel after school today at 3:45. Do not be late." He said with a pointed stare. "Now, back to class with the three of you." The administrator said.

The Rowdy Ruff boys shuffled out of the office. Brick leading them out, with Butch and Boomer following after him.

"I can't believe you got us both dragged into your little mess Boomer." Butch griped. "And I wasn't even there."

"Fine, sorry. But like I said it was an accident."

"This had better be the only accident you have." Butch snapped, before breaking off. "I'll see you guys after school." He then headed down the hallway to his seventh period class.

Boomer started toward his seventh period class, looking more than a little excited. Brick was about to say something, when he was struck with a sudden thought.

"Fuck," was all he could say, before making his way to class.

It was well into seventh period when Boomer arrived. Bubbles, much like the rest of the class, were listening to Mr. Hercle go over the works of 17th century writers. Just as Mr. Hercle was about to move onto the next writer he fancied, he heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." He said with a slight smile in Bubbles' direction. As he opened the door and Boomer walked in, the class erupted into loud laughter. Bubbles however gasped and put her hands to her mouth in shock. She'd had no idea that she'd caused that much damage. "Not so pretty now, are you Pretty Boy?"

Boomer rolled his good eye and smirked. "It's nothing. I'll heal by tomorrow." He said while walking to his seat.

Bubbles watched him as he sat down and gave her a weak smile. "Hi."

"Hi." She said while looking at the large bruise on his face. "Did I really hit you that hard?" she whispered.

Boomer smiled and shook his head. "Nah. This was Butch." He then chuckled and smirked. "You barely left a scratch."

Bubbles' sympathy ran out for him and she scowled. "Too bad."

"If it makes you feel better we're part of the homecoming committee." Boomer said.

Bubbles sat up straighter in her chair. "Homecoming committee?"

"Yeah?"

Bubbles sighed. "Blossom and I are part of the committee."

Before Boomer could turn to face the front with a happy smile on his face, Bubbles turned to him with a glare.

"But listen to me when I say this. No funny business." She said.

Boomer watched as her eyes turned a darker color and he was glad that the bruise on his face prevented her from noticing the blush on his cheeks. "Okay."

Bubbles nodded then and turned to face the front. Boomer did the same, but still held the smile on his face. He'd be getting to spend more time with Bubbles. It almost didn't matter to him that she wouldn't be happy about it. At least for now it didn't.

End of school came quicker than was wanted for Bubbles. She had to meet up with the homecoming meeting and that meant spending time more than was necessary time with Boomer. Still, there was a part of her that truly didn't mind that Boomer would be in her company.

 _No, I can't get involved with him._ She thought with a shake of her head. She glanced over at Boomer and saw that despite the growing bruise on his face, he was smiling. He looked really happy. She could only imagine why.

While Boomer was facing forward, Bubbles took the time to really look at him. He was dressed simply enough, but still looked nice. She also couldn't help but like the way his hair moved as he walked. It was a mop of blond beach waves that caught the light in a pleasing way. He also had a really cute smile. A smile that Boomer seemed to always have on his face.

 _I'll admit he is cute._ Bubbles thought.

"You all right?" Boomer suddenly asked. He then turned to look at Bubbles. Bubbles in response blushed and turned her head away.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Sure, your face is a little—"

"Boomer," Bubbles snapped. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Boomer nodded and turned to look forward, but not before he moved a little closer to her, so their skin touched. It was barely enough for one to feel anything, but it was enough to feel that tingle.

"And one more thing. Stop touching me!"

Boomer put his hands up in surrender, much like he did earlier that day. "Okay. Don't bite my head off."

Bubbles rolled her eyes and continued to lead Boomer to the committee room. "Just behave yourself."

"I feel like you're going to be telling me that a lot." Boomer said.

"Would you rather me, Blossom, or your brothers tell you to behave?" she asked, unaware of how the question sounded to Boomer.

"I wouldn't mind a cutie like you telling me to behave." He said daringly, surprising both Bubbles and himself.

Bubbles refused to turn to look at Boomer, for her face had turned a deep red with her embarrassment. Even her ears turned a shade of red. Instead, she only picked up her pace and walked ahead of Boomer.

 _I can't believe he said that,_ she thought with a frown on her face.

 _I can't believe I said that,_ he thought with a shocked smile on his face.

Blossom and Robin were just getting the paper ready to make posters, when they looked up to a red faced Bubbles entering the room.

"Bubbles?" Blossom called.

Robin was about to call out to her friend as well, when she saw Boomer following in after her. "Guess she found out."

"Found out what?" Blossom asked.

"The boys are going to be part of the homecoming committee. It's punishment for breaking the wall earlier."

"For how long?" Blossom asked as she pressed her hands into the surface of the table, just barely holding back her strength.

"Until the Homecoming dance." Robin said not the least bit deterred.

Blossom stood up, accidently rocking the table. "What?" Robin caught and held the table in place. "We won't get anything done."

"Blossom, my thing. My rules. You chill out." Robin said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Besides what about your truce?"

Blossom sighed. "I don't know if that stands." Blossom glanced over at Boomer, who had his injured cheek facing her. "Bubbles punched him into the wall."

Robin turned to look at Boomer and Bubbles. "It doesn't seem like he cares."

Blossom's nose wrinkled in slight displeasure. "He was the simpler minded one."

Robin rose an eyebrow and leaned forward conspiratorially. "You know, for one with super vision, you sure miss a lot, Brainiac."

Looking affronted, Blossom folded her arms across her chest. "What's that to mean?"

"Look at them." Robin gestured with her chin. "Bubbles is ignoring him. Boomer is hovering over her."

Blossom shrugged, not understanding. "Your point?"

Robin let out a tired breath. "Never mind. We'll be starting soon, so sit down."

Blossom complied and sat near the front, with her back to Bubbles and Boomer. Soon the red and green Rowdy Ruffs came into the classroom and sat in the only available seats in the back. Brick caught that Boomer was trying to sit near Bubbles, so he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and moved him to sit on the far side of Butch. He then took the seat that was closest to Bubbles.

Bubbles caught this out of the corner of her eye, and then forced herself to look forward. It was better that way, as she wouldn't be distracted by him. Still part of her wished he would sit closer to her.

Robin looked at the clock and saw that it was a little bit closer to four, so she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Hi, everyone. First things, first. Welcome back. I hope everyone had an awesome summer."

Everyone gave soft murmurs of how their summers went. Robin smiled and held her hands up for a little quiet.

"Now, as you all know. We have a month until Homecoming, so starting next week and then until Homecoming, we'll be having a theme for each week. The first week is Black with a Splash of Color. The second week is Rival week. The third week is Nostalgia week. And finally the week of homecoming is Film Noir."

Everyone except for the Rowdy Ruff boys bubbled with excitement. Butch had his head on the table, not paying attention. Brick was only half listening, but only because he was watching what few wheels in Boomers head turn.

"Stay away from her, Boomer." Brick whispered just loud enough for Boomer's super hearing to pick up. Unfortunately, it was enough for Bubbles to pick up on it as well.

"Oh, shut up. I wasn't doing anything." Boomer griped while turning to look forward.

"I'd listen to him. We're in this mess because of you." Butch said, his voice somewhat muffed by his arms.

Boomer scowled at his brothers. "Fuck off. Besides, if it wasn't me, it would've been you and Buttercup, who screwed things up."

Butch then snorted. "I'm not that stupid to let a girl get under my skin."

"Says, the one that let her find out how to beat us." Boomer then let his tongue hang out of his mouth and spoke. "'Ow, ow, ow. I bit my tongue guys.'"

Butch kicked Boomer's chair out from under him, causing Boomer to fall and everyone in class to look his way.

"You bastard." Boomer grumbled from the floor.

Robin looked toward the boys with a glare. "Problem back there, guys?"

"Nope." Brick said with his signature smirk.

"None." Butch said while sitting up.

"Speak for yourself." Boomer pulled himself from the ground and sat back roughly into his chair.

"All right then, as I was saying. Today, we'll be making the posters for the first week. Black with a Splash of color. All of our posters will be black and have one color to them. We'll meet after school Friday to put the posters up. Tomorrow, we'll be making the posters."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Okay? Any questions?"

When none were asked, Robin clapped her hands together and allowed for everyone to be released from the meeting. Blossom gathered Bubbles and told Robin that the two would wait outside for her. Robin nodded with a smile.

"All right guys, let's head to The Joint." Brick said as he started to lead his brothers out of the classroom.

Suddenly Robin stepped in front of them with her arms folded across her chest. Butch looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You need something?"

"No, but I'll only tell you this once. The principal told me that if you guys decide to blow this thing off, you'll be suspended and have to serve detention until the wall is fixed."

When Brick fixed Robin with a stare making her uncomfortable, she rushed to finish. "What I'm trying to say is that, when you're with the committee, I'm in charge. No monkey business, got it?"

It was those three words that had the brothers sharing a look and then bursting with laughter. Robin looking affronted stood up straighter, but lowered her chin.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, babe." Brick said, while running a hand through his hair.

Robin bristled at the name. "I'm starting to see why Blossom hates that nickname."

Brick's brow rose intrigued. "Oh, really?"

Robin stood straighter and looked up at him. "Just try not to be the pains in ass you guys are known to be." With that she turned and scurried off the find Blossom and Bubbles. Robin then whispered something to the girls, which had them looking back at the boys. Blossom rolled her eyes as she turned. Bubbles turned back around, but not before giving a subtle wave, that she disguised as a move to brush her hair back.

Boomer catching the action was about to wave back when the voice of Butch stopped him. "Wave to her, and I'll break your hand." Boomer put his hand down and looked off to the side.

"So, are we going or what?" Butch asked as he walked forward.

Brick put a hand on Boomer's shoulder and dragged him along. "Come on, Lover boy."

"So let me get this straight. You three have to work with them until the end of homecoming?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep." Robin said, while taking a sip of her milkshake.

"That's got to suck." Tabitha spoke while having her chin propped in her hand. "Also, I'm surprised they all got into trouble."

"I'm not." Buttercup snorted. "Didn't you hear that monkey over the loud speaker?"

"Monkey?" Sam asked.

Blossom nodded. "The one yelling for the boys was Mojo. The used to be evil chimp is their father."

When Robin, Sam, and Tabitha gave them strange looks, the girls shook their heads. "It's a weird story." Bubbles supplied.

"They were made in prison." Buttercup threw in.

Robin's brow furrowed as she looked at the girls she'd known for most of her life. "How come I never heard about this?"

"Hell if we knew the whole story." Buttercup said while sucking the last of her milkshake threw her straw. "We were made with sugar, spice, and everything nice, plus chemical X."

"And the boys?" Sam asked.

"Snips, snails, and puppy dog tails." The girls giggled while speaking in unison.

"So, is it all right to have them working together on the homecoming committee?" Sam asked. "I mean Butch should be harmless—."

"Butch is anything but harmless." Buttercup interrupted.

Sam gave her a look. "As long as you're not there, I'm sure he won't be too much trouble."

Robin waved her hand dismissively. "Boomer's pretty much harmless too. He's too…" she spared a glance at Bubbles. "…distracted. And I told Brick that if they mess things up, they'd get suspended and have to go to detention every day until the damage was fixed."

"So they're basically being blackmailed." Tabitha smirked. "Sweet."

The girls shared a laugh until they heard a voice that four of them rather wished they'd never hear again. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Ugh, tell me I'm not hearing this right now." Buttercup griped with a glare thrown in the direction of the spoiled rich girl with red curls.

Turning in her direction, Sam and Tabitha took in the girl wearing a Townsville Academy High uniform, but had the skirt hiked to a nearly indecent height. Her shirt was unbuttoned two buttons too far, showing off her cleavage and lack of bra underneath.

"Who's the slut?" Tabitha asked.

"An unfortunately known Princess Morbucks." Robin said.

Princess Morbucks then walked up to the table the girls were sitting at and leaned against one of the vacant chairs. "So where have you three clowns been? Haven't seen you at school lately."

"Not that it's any of your business Princess, but we go to Pokey Oaks High." Blossom said snappily.

Princess laughed and started to wrap her finger around one of her curls. "Can't afford to fly with the high class anymore?"

"I didn't know the high class, had such low standards." Tabitha whispered to Robin.

Robin covered her laugh with a hand over her laugh. Princess looked in Robin's direction and smirked. "Oh, Robin. It's been a while. Steal anything as of late."

Robin's smile fell from her face and she turned to look away.

Princess smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "That's what I thought." She turned back to the girls and raised her chin. "So, what's this I hear about the Rowdy Ruff Boys attending Pokey Oaks High School?"

"I figured you were fishing for something." Buttercup grumbled. "Yeah, they are. What off it?"

Princess shrugged. "Nothing really, I just wanted to know if they were in the market for a girlfriend. I hear they're hot."

All the girls gagged at Princess' lack of modesty. Tabitha, wanting to be the one to put this spoiled rich girl in her place, snorted. "I doubt they'd be interested in you."

Princess narrowed her eyes. "And why wouldn't they be?"

"Boomer has a thing for blondes." Sam said, taking notice of how Bubbles stiffened slightly at the name.

Princess pretended to check her nails. "Boomer's too stupid anyhow."

Bubbles' hands crushed the drink cup she was holding, spilling what little contents there were out over her hand. Her sisters didn't even notice the action, whereas Robin, Tabitha, and Sam did.

"I only have eyes for Brick." Princess said.

Sam snickered under her breath. "I doubt you have enough brain cells for him to be interested in you."

Princess turned to glare at Sam, who only stuck her tongue out at her in response. "Fine, you bitches can say whatever you want. Just don't be too surprised when you hear that Brick is with me in a few weeks."

With that, she turned and walked off to rejoin her friends.

"I can't believe you guys went to school with her." Sam said. "What a bitch."

"Try slut too." Buttercup mumbled.

"Don't remind me." Blossom said bitterly. "She's as loose as they come."

Sam and Tabitha looked toward Blossom with questioning stares when they were distracted by Robin's sudden groan.

"Oh damn it. I forgot to get everyone's numbers at the meeting today." Robin mused aloud as she chewed on the straw of her smoothie.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Seven: Daddy's Girls and Monkey's Boys

It was Friday afternoon and while most students were starting their weekend, a group of students, part of the committee for homecoming were making posters on butcher paper. Well, all except for one Mohawk sporting teen, sitting in a chair leaning back with his eyes closed and feet propped up.

Brick looked over at his lazy younger brother and scowled. "Butch." He called. When he was ignored he half shouted to get his brother's attention. "Butch!"

"What, Brick?" He said while opening one of his eyes.

"Get off your ass and do something." Brick commanded.

Butch simply rolled his eyes and went back to lounging. "Fuck off. You're not the boss of me when we're here."

"Butch." Brick growled at him. "Last time I'm going to ask you."

Butch put his hands behind his head, an act of complete insubordination. Suddenly his center of gravity shifted, and he found himself abrupt caught by the hard tiled floor of the classroom. Opening his eyes, he looked to see that Brick had yanked the chair right out from under him.

"You're going to regret that." Butch said lowly.

Brick didn't say anything, but braced himself for the pounce he knew was coming from his middle sibling. Unfortunately, before either one could even begin to fight a voice yelled at them from across the room. "Hey you two. Knock it off."

Brick and Butch turned to look at Robin, as she glared hard at them for her spot beside Bubbles. Once she was sure that they weren't going to fight, she turned back to the task at hand of sketching out words to be painted. Brick and Butch then turned to glare at one another before turning back to their respective tasks.

Boomer, who was completely caught up in his own world. He'd been painting one of his own posters for the past twenty minutes and was proud of himself. He stood up and walked over to Robin and Bubbles, to show them his finished work.

"Hey girls, what do you think?" he asked, sounding very much like a young student hoping for praise.

Robin raised her head and looked at Boomer's poster with splotches of varying shades of blue stating the theme of the week. Black with a splash of color. "Very nice Boomer." She said before turning back to her work.

Smiling, and feeling very much proud of himself, he turned to Bubbles, who had yet to look up. "Hey Bubbles, what do you think?"

Upon hearing her name Bubbles looked up at the poster. She had to admit that the poster was well done, but when she saw who was holding the poster, she couldn't help but smile at the splotches of paint on his face, mostly around his right cheek, where he probably brought his hand up to think.

"What? Don't you like it?" Boomer asked as he looked down at his poster and then back up at Bubbles.

"No, it's fine. I really like it. It's just…"

"Just what?" he asked a little anxiously.

"You just have a little paint on your face." Bubbles said with a cute giggle.

Boomer reached to touch his face with one hand, but quickly reconsidered as he let one of the corners of his poster go. He then quickly caught it, so as to not ruin his hard work. He let a soft laugh of his own go, as he looked down at Bubbles.

It was Boomer doing things like this that made her think of him as cute.

"Why don't you set that down and go wash up?" Bubbles suggested with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Boomer said, walking away with almost a skip to his step. Bubbles watched him go with a small smile on her face.

Robin smiled, but for a different reason. She'd seen the way Boomer looked at Bubbles and how she in turn looked at him. Bubbles might not know it yet, but she liked Boomer. It was clear by the way she was gently flirting with him. She thought of an idea on the fly and then flung her paintbrush at an unsuspecting Bubbles.

"Ugh!" Bubbles groaned. "Robin!" she then complained and she saw, or rather felt, herself covered in yellow paint.

"Whoops. Sorry." She said with a mock apologetic look on her face. "Boomer's paint splatter was good idea. I was just thinking I should try it out on my own."

Bubbles took a deep breath through her nose and stood up. "Just aim a little lower next time. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

Robin watched with a smirk on her face as Bubbles went in the same direction as Boomer to get cleaned up. She went back to her poster, knowing that her little push was all that needed to be done.

"Where is she going?" Blossom asked as she came by with more paint.

Robin looked up at her pink dressed friend. "She got splattered with paint. She just went to go get washed up."

Blossom nodded as she sat down on the ground.

Boomer was in the boys' room scrubbing the splatter of blue paint form his face. Looking in the mirror, he saw than all the blue paint was gone, but in its place was a red mark from where he'd been scrubbing. Walking out of restroom, he started to head back, but not before stopping at the water fountain for a quick sip.

It was at that moment, that Bubbles came out of the girls' room, her face with its own red streak across her nose. She was just about to walk down the hall when she noticed that Boomer was at the water fountain. She tried to walk past her, but Boomer caught sight of her as he looked up, having heard a door open and close.

"Bub—" he was cut off but water going down the wrong pipe, and wound up coughing as he stood up. When he got over his coughing fit, he saw that Bubbles was still standing in the hallway with him. However, she was standing there with her hand over her face trying and failing not to laugh at him.

 _Great, she's laughing at me._ He thought miserably. "Hi, Bubbles."

"Boomer." She said once her laughter stopped. "It works better when you're drinking, not talking." She teased him.

Boomer blushed red at her words, unsure of what to truly react. "Yeah, I'll remember that." He said while running his hand over the back of his neck.

There was an awkward silence between them, while Boomer held the back of his neck with his hand and Bubbles scuffed her feet on the floor. Finally, Bubbles looked up at Boomer and decided to put them out of their misery with a little small talk. "So, you looked like you were having fun today."

Boomer looked up at Bubbles and managed a small shy smile. "Yeah, I've never participated in anything like this before."

"Not even at your old school." Bubbles questioned.

Boomer shook his head and he brought his hand down. "No, my brothers and I were homeschooled."

Bubbles rose her brow in shock. "You never attended school before."

"Not until now." He said.

"Wow. Then this must be quite a culture shock for you." She mused.

Boomer shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean, my brothers and I did use to roam the City's Ville's night scene from time to time, but everyday teenager life is new."

Bubbles nodded as she stood there with Boomer. "So you've never attended actual classes before."

"No."

"Never went to a school function like a fair, or football game?"

"No."

"Never went to a school dance?"

"No."

Bubbles then furrowed her brow at him. "What was Mojo doing? Keeping you and your brothers under a rock?"

Boomer smiled then and shook his head. "No, more like above a volcano."

Bubbles and Boomer both laughed at the poor joke, but enjoyed the easy conversation.

Brick and Butch had been bickering back and forth for so long that they weren't aware of how long they'd been doing it. Not until Robin called out for everyone's attention.

"All right everyone, that's a wrap for today." Robin called. "Let's get all the posters on a drying wrack and tomorrow afternoon, we can come in and put the posters up."

"I am not coming to school on a Saturday." Butch grumbled.

"Shut up." Brick grumbled back at him. "I'm not getting suspended and then detention because of you."

Butch rolled his eyes as he put his chin in his hand. "Yet, we're here because of Boomer." Butch then looked around and then looked at Brick. "Where is Boomer, anyway?"

Brick then looked around, and saw no trace of his younger brother. He also took noticed that his brother's counterpart wasn't there either. Standing, he then walked purposefully over to Robin and Blossom. "Where's your sister?"

Blossom startled at Brick's sudden appearance, but regained her composure just as quickly. "Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I'll find my dimwitted brother with her." Brick said.

"I think she went to go wash up." Blossom supplied.

Brick turned and began to walk away from her when he felt a hand on his forearm. A tingle ran through the two of them and it took everything in Brick not to visibly react. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you." Blossom explained, looking at him as if that were obvious.

Brick gently moved himself from Blossom's touch. "Come on, Cherry. Before our siblings get into any more trouble."

Blossom nodded as she followed Brick out of the room to find Boomer and Bubbles.

Meanwhile, Boomer and Bubbles found themselves sitting on the floor of the hallway laughing at stories the other was saying. Right now, Boomer was telling Bubbles about when he and his brothers turned thirteen and over cake Mojo gave them a sex talk.

"It was the worst conversation to ever get." Boomer started. "The three of us were enjoying our birthday, when Mojo clears his throat and starts talking about how everything's changing now. We're no longer boys, we're men." He laughed, causing Bubbles to laugh with him.

"And for about one minute we felt proud, then he started going on about mates and finding a good woman to breed with." Boomer's eyes then went wide with mock horror. "Imagine our horror when he started talking about his own experiences."

"Ew." Bubbles said with a delicate scrunch of her nose. A scrunch that Boomer thought made her look like an adorable little piggy.

"Yeah. We were totally convinced that he didn't have…sex with anyone." Boomer said with a grimace of his own.

"Ew." Was all Bubbles could say to that, with her nose still scrunched up, making Boomer laugh.

"Your face is going to stick if you keep doing that." Boomer jested.

Bubbles tried to relax her face, but the thought of Mojo being with anyone just wouldn't leave her mind. "Sorry, but that's so gross."

Boomer then did something really bold, but he just couldn't help himself. He pressed his finger gently against Bubbles' nose. It caused her to pause and stare at him with wide blue eyes and have a blush go across her face. The tingle that ran through them was a pleasurable one that hit them both in the bases of their spines.

Bubbles then swallowed and pulled herself away from Boomer's touch. Boomer dropped his hand and looked anywhere but at Bubbles. His mind took him to places where he rarely went when he was in the privacy of his own room, and almost never in the company of anyone else. Places that had him bringing his knee up to hide the effect of going to those places.

Bubbles then just twirled her hair around her finger and looked anywhere but at Boomer. When she looked up, she saw that Brick was approaching with Blossom right behind her. She quickly stood up to try and head them off.

Boomer noticed her sudden movement and looked to see what she saw. "Shit." He mumbled, and banged his head against the cinderblock wall behind him, not noticing the small cracks he was making. Then he stared off and started mumbling things to make him calm down. "My brothers naked. H.I.M putting his makeup on. The mayor eating pickles. Gang Green Gang orgy. Grapefruit."

He then grimaced as his own thoughts truly started to make him sick. He was able to put his leg down, but stayed still, not wanted to draw attention to what he was doing.

"Causing more trouble Boomer?" Brick questioned as he stood over his little brother.

"Shut up." Boomer mumbled.

Blossom looked behind Bubbles towards Boomer and Brick. It seemed like nothing too bad happened, so she put her arm around Bubbles' shoulders and led her away. "Was everything all right?"

Bubbles moved away from Blossom's hold. "Yeah, we were just talking."

Blossom heard the reserved note in Bubbles' voice, but decided to leave it alone for now. Behind her, she could hear Brick starting to lecture Boomer.

"You just can't stay away from her can you?" Brick said. "Are you trying to get Mojo, or better yet me to blow a gasket?"

Boomer rolled his eyes. As he stood up, he looked at Bubbles to see she was starting back at him. "We were just talking. Nothing to worry about."

Brick growled as eh pushed Boomer against the wall. "Why is it, that I'm having a harder time controlling you than I am Butch?"

"Because we're not five years old anymore. I can do what I want Brick." Boomer said as he tried to push Brick away from him. "And if I'm interested in someone you can't stop me."

"No, but remember, we are Rowdy Ruff boys, and she's a Power Puff girl." Brick said begrudgingly.

This wasn't going to plan. He thought once they entered school, he wouldn't have to worry about his brothers. He thought it would be easy for him to do his own thing. Easy to break that always together Rowdy Ruff boy style. Yet, here he was trying to keep his brother from Bubbles. The Power Puff girls, were the only thing he hadn't counted on. If only they'd just stayed at Townsville Academy.

Boomer took Brick's silence as a chance to push Brick away and walk away. But before he could get more than three feet from him, Brick grabbed his arm. "I'll telling you Boom, leave them alone."

"And I'm telling you to mind your business Hothead." Boomer snapped at him, jerking his arm free from Brick. As he walked down the hallway, he left Brick to think about how the tables have turned on them. It was only when school started that he wanted to break away from his brothers, because he hated the obligation of always having to look after them.

Now, he was the one trying to keep them together, but only so he could make sure that they didn't get involved with the Power Puff girls. In his anger, he growled out a snort that had flames coming from his nose. It was a sign of true aggravation on his part and one that meant it would only get worse from then on.

It was a silent flight back to the volcano tower. Silent and filled with tension, which for once was between Brick and Boomer, rather than Brick and Butch. Butch had seen the irritated look on Boomer's face when he came back from wherever he'd wondered off to. Yet, when he saw Brick, he knew it just wasn't Boomer being moody Boomer. He could also feel the heat coming off of Brick when he passed him, and for once, he was glad not to be on the receiving end of Brick's anger.

That being said, as they flew home, Butch lagged in the back away from the brother's drama. To be honest, he hoped they would pull it together before Mojo could ask what the issue was. It wasn't hard for him to guess that it was about Boomer's crush on Bubbles. The last thing that anyone wanted was for Mojo to find out about the girls.

As they landed outside of their home, Boomer quickly stormed in and rushed to his room, slamming the door with enough force to rattle the house.

"Would you three, please stop slamming things around in here?" Mojo grumbled from his place at the new dining room table. "Unlike you three, if I were to fall into the volcano I wouldn't come out."

"Sorry, but Boomer's being a jackass." Brick grumbled as he made his way toward the kitchen for a much needed snack.

"What happened now?" Mojo asked, playing his part of the inquisitive father.

It was this question that had both Butch and Brick freezing, since neither knew how to answer. Butch looked to Brick with a glare that essentially said, _well now what genius?_

Brick's look in response was accompanied by a shrug and a grimace. _What do you expect me to say?_

Rolling his eyes, Butch went to go living room area and sat on the couch. "Boomer likes a girl and Brick's cramping his style."

Brick could've thrown something at Butch, most likely the apple in his hand or the microwave, for that matter. What he said was sure to have more questions asked.

"She wouldn't happen to be that girl that got you into trouble in the first place, would it?" Mojo asked, turning to look in Butch's direction. Butch was laid out on the couch, so all that Mojo could see of him, were his feet hanging off the arm.

"The very same." Butch answered. Butch then heard the silent roar what he guessed to be a flame. Turning around from his place on the couch, he saw that within Brick's hand, there was a now burned beyond recognition apple.

Mojo having not noticed the silent conversation between his sons' thought about Boomer's apparent infatuation with the girl. Part of him, wished that this wouldn't happen, but another a bigger part of him realized that they were less than a year from being legal adults. He'd have to get used to the idea of his sons being with others. That thought then brought another thought to mind.

"Curses." Mojo exclaimed, startling Brick and Butch out of their silent match. "Boomer, come down here!"

Butch sat up on the couch and looked over the edge. "What are you screaming for now, Monkey?"

Mojo hardly heard Butch as he left his place at the dining room table to go into his lab. Boomer having had his irritation reduced to a mild sulking came down the stairs form his room. "What's he yelling about now?"

"Beats me." Butch said as he made room on the couch for his brothers. Boomer took the side closest to the arm where Butch's feet sat and turned to face away from them, mostly Brick.

"Are you still pouting?" Brick asked Boomer, as he sat on the opposite side of Butch.

"Shut up." Boomer grumbled while keeping his head turned away.

Brick looked off to where Mojo ran to before leaning in close to whisper to Boomer. "You know you can't date her. I'm not going to keep telling you this, Boomer."

Boomer scowled at the wall, but otherwise ignored Brick.

"Boomer, think about it. What do you think will happen if Mojo were to find out?" Brick pressed.

"He's got a point Boomer." Butch said, deciding to use this moment to speak. "He'd blow a blood vessel if he knew we were dating the girls."

Boomer groaned and turned to look at Butch. "Aw, not you too Butch."

Butch put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I'd rather not get dragged into something. Again." He added.

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry." Boomer protested, starting to feel indignant and bullied by his brothers.

Before any of the boys could continue their bickering, Mojo came out of his lab and seemed to be carrying something in his arms. "I have something for you boys."

Looking up at their father the boys watched transfixed as Mojo handing them each a box that had a certain weight to it. Staring confused, Brick was the first to ask what it was they were given. Butch and Boomer were already tearing into the boxes, curious as to what Mojo could've given them.

"Condoms." Mojo said while folding his arms across his chest.

Freezing, the boys shared looks with each other before hurriedly opening the boxes and looking inside to be sure that what Mojo gave were indeed condoms. Each of their faces turned a brilliant red.

"They are specially made for you. You're considerably a lot stronger than humans, so normal condoms won't work for you. You'll break through them within the first thrusts."

 _Thank god we never tried._ The boys each thought simultaneously. Sure, they'd thought about it, like all teenaged boys do, however with Mojo's xenophobic like nature regarding his sons, there was little to no chance of having sex.

Brick, being the leader, but also having gotten over his shock and mortification first, spoke up. "So why did you wait until now to give these to us?"

Mojo gave Brick a dry look. "You're in high school, surrounded by potential mates and those who'd wish to oppose your claim. While I'm not going to encourage random frolicking, I can't exactly say that I'm able to stop you from doing so."

Butch wanted to wince at the terminology used. While Mojo maybe chemically anthropomorphic, his animal instincts and nature still rang through. It was starting to come out more and more with his growing age. Boomer simply kept his head down, while his face and ears continued to burn from embarrassment.

"That being said, I will only say this once, and once it's been said, I expect full obedience, since what I'm about to say is an order, that you three must follow. No girls are allowed in my tower." Mojo said, slipping back into an old speech pattern.

Again the boys shared a look that was only understood in brother language, when Mojo glanced at him and then sternly said. "And I will know if you bring a girl into my house. Any unfamiliar scent will be questioned."

Mojo having been for the past week, been getting used to the new smells around his sons, caught a whiff of a scent that was both familiar and not at the same time. Stepping closer to his sons he leaned in and inhaled deeply.

"What the hell are you doing?" Butch said while pulling himself away from Mojo, his brothers doing the same.

Mojo then narrowed his eyes. "I smell chemical x."

"No shit, Monkey." Butch said, growing increasingly uncomfortable with Mojo's closeness. "We've had it in our veins since day one. You've got it too."

Mojo stepped away from his sons and narrowed his eyes. "Have you three run into those girls?"

"Which girls?" the boys immediately asked, knowing full well who Mojo was talking about.

"Them!" Mojo snarled. "The Power Puff Girls. Have you three run into them?"

"You'd know if we had." Brick said, managing to keep his voice even. "In fact the whole town would know."

"I'm pretty sure we'd still be able to take them." Butch said with a nudge to Boomer, trying to get him to be like they were whenever they were younger.

"No!" Mojo said, shocking the boys. "You must stay away from them."

"Why?" asked Boomer in typical clueless Boomer fashion. Though frankly, all three of the boys were clueless as to why.

"Things are different, and I curse H.I.M's cootie shot for this." Mojo grumbled. "Just stay away from those girls."

"But that wore out years ago." Brick said, confused.

Mojo turned to glare at him. "Which is exactly why you boys need to stay away from those girls. Who knows what could happen if you don't."

Finding that the tension was getting to be too much, Brick stood up from the couch and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, thanks for the talk, but I've got to…wash my hair."

Mojo stared at Brick, knowing that this was his way of saying the conversation was over. Deciding to be somewhat merciful, Mojo snorted. "You need a haircut."

"Not happening." Brick called out as he walked away from the couch with a laugh.

"I'm going to the arcade." Butch said as he walked around Mojo to go to his room.

"I'll be in my room until dinner." Boomer said, glad to have this conversation over.

With the boys scattered, Mojo went back to his place at the dining room table to continue with his note writing for possible inventions to mad about the house.

Meanwhile, after Blossom and Bubbles got home, thy started helping Buttercup with making dinner. With the professor always working in his lab, he rarely had time to cook for himself anymore. He was thankful that the girls decided to pick up the cooking for him though.

Buttercup, who'd been home since school let out, was in the kitchen preparing steaks to be made. It was Buttercup's designated night to cook, and that usually meant some kind of hearty meat dish, usually steak or meat loaf. "So how was homecoming committee today?"

Blossom shrugged. "It went fine. We have to go in tomorrow afternoon to put up all the posters."

Buttercup scowled. "Ugh, attending school on a Saturday."

"Well, it's only for about an hour, so it shouldn't be long." Blossom said.

Buttercup moved to put the steaks on the griddle, liking how they sizzled and crackled lowly. "So how have the boys been?"

This time it was Blossom's time to scowl. "I pretend they're not there. It makes it easier to work."

"Brick and Butch bicker back and forth most of the time, but Brick will do a few things. And Boomer's actually having fun." Bubbles threw in as she got the fixings for a salad out of the fridge.

"That doesn't surprise me," Buttercup said as a jibe at the blond Rowdy Ruff. "He is the stupid one."

Bubbles shook her head. "He's not stupid, just sheltered."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow at Bubbles' suddenly tense tone of voice. "Sheltered? We are talking about the Rowdy Ruff Boys right?"

"Well, I talked with Boomer today, and he's excited to be part of something." Bubbles said while keeping her eyes down.

Buttercup flipped her steaks over and then glanced at Blossom who had decided to make a side of rosemary roasted potatoes. Blossom was carefully cutting them into nice even cubes when she shrugged a shoulder at Buttercup.

"So what did you and Boomer talk about?" Buttercup asked in a too innocent voice.

Bubbles, not catching the hint shrugged. "Just about stuff. Like how he's never been to school before. Mojo homeschooled. Also, he's never been to a dance or football game."

"Never?" Asked Blossom.

Bubbles shook her head. "Nope."

It was then that the girls were roused from talking when a faint explosion rocked the house. Storming out of the kitchen, the girls rush into the hallway, just in time to see the professor, their dad coming out of his basement lab, hair smoking and face full of soot. "Hi girls."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and went back to the steaks before they burned. Bubbles quickly ran to him and patted his hair, putting the small fire out.

The professor gently waved her off with a small. "I'm fine. It was a minor explosion this time."

"You're getting too old for this." Blossom said smartly.

Again the professor waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. I just need to remember that my hair won't always grow back."

"No, it won't. So would you please stop singeing it off?" Buttercup complained.

Sitting down at the table, the professor ran a hand through his hair. "I've still have some time left before it stops growing back."

Smiling, but rolling her eyes as well, Buttercup removed the steaks from the griddle, while Blossom used her heat vision to quickly roast the potatoes for dinner. It wasn't the best way, with the steaks already finished and the salad being just minutes away from being finished, there wasn't much of a choice left. Still, it would be a whole meal that they would enjoy.

As the girls prepared the plates for each person, the professor cleared his throat and began to shift from scientist to father. "So has anything new happened?"

"Bubbles made a new friend." Buttercup said with a frown as she sat down at the table with a plate full of steaks.

Bubbles shot Buttercup a glare as she brought her bowl of salad to the table. "Oh, who?"

"A certain blond haired Rowdy Ruff boy." Buttercup continued.

"Rowdy Ruff Boy?" the professor questioned.

"Buttercup." Blossom said in a warning tone.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We didn't agree not to tell the professor."

The professor looked between his daughters, waiting for an explanation. "What's going on?"

"No, but we could've at least not said anything for deniability reasons." Blossom said, already feeling a verbal fight coming on with Buttercup.

Buttercup passed out the steaks and snorted. "Deniability? I hate to break it to you, Bloss, but do you really think the _truce_ you and Brick put into place actually stands?"

"Girls." The professor said in a stern voice. "What are you talking about?"

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys go to school with us." Buttercup declared.

The professor's brows rose halfway to his hairline. "Since when?"

"Since school started. We already encountered them and had something of a truce set up." Buttercup continued.

"Way to go, Buttercup." Bubbles grumbled as she passed salad to everyone.

Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It's not like I was the one who punched Boomer in the face."

"What?" The professor said while turning to look at Bubbles.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed, her voice going up an octave.

Buttercup, ignoring her younger sister then turned to look at Blossom. "Or better yet, I wasn't the one who ice blasted Brick into a wall, knocking him out."

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled.

"Girls!" the professor yelled, getting all their attention.

The girls looked toward their father and then down at their plates, feeling chastened under his stern look. Looking at one another, they shared glares with one another, mostly with Buttercup for opening her big mouth.

"Now, I want you three to calmly tell me what is going on." The professor said.

The girls then went through the entirety of their encounters with the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Starting with Blossom's blasting Brick into a wall. Followed by the truce that was agreed upon by the six of them. Next, Bubbles punching Boomer in the face. Then finally the boys' involvement with the homecoming committee. While listening to all this the professor went into his mind, thinking about a few experiments he'd done in recent years. Experiments that pertained to the growth and development of his daughters.

Standing up from the table, leaving his dinner half eaten, he went down to his lab. The girls who were used to his bolts of lightning ideas, for the most part ignored him, until he came back just as quickly as he left. In his hands were his notebook and bottles of pills that were white with black speckles on them.

"What's all that?" Buttercup asked staring with a growing pit in her stomach.

The professor looked at his dark haired daughter and then coughed uncomfortably. "This is something that I as a father shouldn't be giving you." He grumbled low in his throat. "However, I have to reluctantly, but not graciously." he added sharply.

"Oh god." Blossom said, catching on. "Professor, _please,_ do not be doing this."

Her sisters whose eyes were getting wide with dawning. "I have homework." Bubbles said while grabbing her plate.

"Me too." Buttercup quickly said as she stood up leaving her plate at the table.

"Girls." The professor said. "We need to have this talk. Now rather than later."

Resigned to their fate, the girls sat down feeling their faces turn red with embarrassment. The professor himself was trying to figure out how to best get this talk over and done with. Figuring that blunt was the way to go, he started with his notes in his hands.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup when I first made you, I never thought about reproduction. However, with your more humanoid features, it's something I've had to think about."

"Kill me now." Buttercup mumbled.

The professor sighed as he flipped through some of his notes. "I know, Buttercup. I'd rather not have this conversation either, but I have to as role as your father." Turning to the right page he cleared his throat. "You already know the basics of human reproduction, so that's over and done with. However, I found something…interesting."

"When you girls started ovulating—".

"Professor!" Buttercup yelled out.

"I was shocked to find that you girls couldn't conceive with normal human sperm." He said with a secret tone that hinted at relief.

Bubbles' brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why are we having this conversation?"

The professor sighed and reached absently for those bottles of pills. "Because it isn't completely impossible."

"What?" Bubbles said.

"I was able to obtain a sample of the boys' semen for testing, and found that like you girls are unable to conceive with normal humans." He said quickly, finishing with, "But together you three girls and the boys are able to conceive."

"Ew." Buttercup groaned. "I don't know which to find grosser. The part that you had samples of their spunk or that we can only have children with them."

"How did you even get their—" Bubbles started, but was cut off with Blossom raising her hand.

"I'd rather not think about that." Blossom said quickly and trying to block out any image that could possibly be in the way of the boys "making" a semen sample for the professor.

"I'm their physician, much like I am yours." He said, ignoring the growing awkwardness. "Mojo asks me to make house calls every so often."

Buttercup grimaced. "Is this conversation over yet? I mean, I'm dying of embarrassment right now."

"Aren't we all?" Bubbles mumbled.

The professor then had his attention brought back to the bottles of pills before him. He gave them an almost disgusted look, but then schooled his features to a more neutral, doctor like expression. "This are contraceptives. Birth control pills if you will."

"Oh god." Was uttered by all three girls.

Groaning the professor reached into his lab coat for his pipe and chewed on the end. It was more as an aggravated habit, than to actually smoke. "It's not as though I want you girls to go out and have sex with them."

"Neither do we." Buttercup exclaimed.

"However," he said with a look at Buttercup. "I'd prefer you girls have it and not need it than vice versa." He handed each of his girls a bottle of her own pills. "It's specially made to beat out the chemical x in your system."

Blossom took up the bottles of pills, and inspected them. They seemed like your average birth control pills, only with black spots on them. "So if we wanted to take these, what would be the dosage?"

"Once a week at the same time. Begin taking this after your next cycle, if you ever decide to take it." He said, though he secretly hoped that they would never be taking such a thing.

Buttercup snatched the bottle up from the table and stood. "Well, then thanks for the talk and the pills. Now, I really have to go to room."

Once Buttercup, scattered Blossom and Bubbles quickly followed after her, ears burning red with embarrassment. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, girls."

Escaping upstairs to their separate rooms, the girls each began to contemplate the words that their father had just told them.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or The Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Eight: Tensions Running on High

It'd had been a few days since the super powered teens had their talks with their respective parents. That being said, the girls seemed to revert into themselves whenever it came to talk about the boys. It wasn't hard for Robin and the other girls to see that something had changed.

"Do they always get weird like this?" Deedee whispered to Robin.

Robin, not really knowing how to answer for her friends, shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the boys."

"When hasn't it had something to do with the boys?" Tabitha remarked.

"We can hear you, you know?" Blossom said, turning to look at Robin, Sam, and Tabitha with a pointed look.

Robin blushed, despite herself. "Sorry, but you guys have been weird for a while."

"Weirder." Tabitha put in.

Buttercup decided to bite the bullet and sighed. "We were given birth control by our father."

"Ugh." Sam said while sticking her tongue out of her mouth. "Why so late?"

An awkward silence ensued before Bubbles began to twirl a strand of her hair around her finger. "Because of the boys."

"The boys?" Deedee asked, as she turned to look across the cafeteria.

The girls all turned to look across the cafeteria at the Rowdy Ruff boys, who'd reluctantly made friends, with Jack and Mac. Jack was the Japanese boy, with long black hair that he liked to have tied back in a ponytail. Mac was the tan skinned boy, with shaggy hair, who liked to draw cartoon characters.

"Yeah." Bubbles said, while twirling her hair tighter around her finger. "The boys."

"Why don't you three just get together with them already?" Tabitha started. "I mean you guys are already more than compatible for it."

"Compatible?" Buttercup questioned with a raised eyebrow with celery stick half hanging out of her mouth. "What do you mean?"

Tabitha took a sip of her iced tea and then set it down. "Make sure that you swallow before I say this."

All the girls made a show of finishing whatever was in their mouths, before they all turned to look at Tabitha. "So what do you mean, by compatible?" Buttercup asked.

Gaining a wicked gleam in her eye, she leaned in and whispered to the girls. "Who else do think would be strong enough to pop your chemical x strengthened cherry?"

Blushing red, and with a myriad of gasps and squeals, the Power Puff girls broke out into whispered words of disagreement.

Across the cafeteria, the boys had turned upon hearing the loud squeals from where the girls were. The loudest squeal having come from Bubbles no doubt.

"I wonder what that was about." Mac mused aloud.

"Who knows, and who cares?" Butch muttered as he stabbed his meatloaf with a fork.

The boys looked at Butch. "What is your problem?"

"Yeah, you seem more anti-social Butch than usual." Boomer commented.

Butch pulled his fork out of his meatloaf. "Aside from attending this hellhole—and that's saying something, considering we live over a fucking volcano." He then stabbed his meatloaf with his fork again.

"What's up your ass?" Brick asked.

Butch turned to look at his brothers and his newfound friends. "Which one of you fuckers nominated me for homecoming court?"

The guys began to laugh at Butch's expense. Butch in response threw French fries at his brothers and friends. "Oh ease up Butch?"

"Yeah, that just means, the girls think you're cute." Boomer teased while pinching his cheek.

Butch smacked Boomer's hand away from his face. "What about you, _Pretty Boy_?"

Boomer threw a bread roll at Butch. "Don't call me Pretty Boy." He grumbled. "At least I'm not part of the homecoming court."

"Hmm," Mac pursed his lips. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What?" Boomer asked.

Mac took out his student council notebook and looked over some tallies. "Butch was nominated ten times by the girls from the volleyball team. Boomer was nominated by the cheerleaders at fifteen times. And…Brick—"

"Wait what?" Brick snatched the notebook from Mac and stared at the list of nominations. "Fifteen nominations from the scholar athletes club."

Boomer snatched the notebook from Brick to look at the other nominees for senior homecoming court. Along with his brothers' names there were two other boys on the list. Jason McAlister, the school's quarterback. Nathan Owenson, scholar student. Going towards the girls' nominations, he wasn't surprised to see that most of the names were unknown to him, but there was one that he did know. Bubbles Utonium.

"What reason did anyone have to do this?" Brick asked.

"The girls think you are cute." Jack said with a smirk. "You should be honored, since you three are so new to school."

"Honored, my ass, Jack." Butch grumbled. "I'm already working on the fucking posters and shit for the school, the game, and the goddamn dance." He started, lowly but his voice rose as his agitation grew. "The last fucking thing I need is to be part of the fucking homecoming—"

Brick had slapped his hand over Butch's mouth with the hopes of somewhat silencing him. All Butch was able to do was grumble out a few curses. "Easy, Butch. It can't be that bad."

"We've got three more weeks of this." Butch said once released from Brick. "I didn't have any plans to go to the dance."

"Well, now you do." Mac said while snatching his notebook back from Boomer. "Are you guys planning on asking anyone?"

Butch rolled his eyes. "As if." He then proceeded to push around his meatloaf on his plate. "I'd rather stay the night with Mojo."

"Careful. He might hold you to that, if he hears you." Boomer said. "And why not? It could be fun."

"I don't see the harm in it." Brick said. "Boomer's right. It could be fun."

Jack smiled and leaned on his elbows towards the boys. "So who do you plan to ask to the dance?"

"Dammit, that reminds me, I need to talk to Bubbles." Mac said as he sprang up, and made his way across the cafeteria to the girls' table.

Boomer watched this occur with a startled expression. Was Mac going to ask Bubbles to the dance? Would Bubbles say yes? What would he do if Bubbles said yes? Dropping his eyes to his nearly empty plate, he slumped in his chair.

He watched as Mac approached Bubbles and gently put his hand on her back, causing her to turn. She smiled widely at him and stood to hug him. He then gestured for her to follow after him and much to Boomer's dismay Bubbles followed after Mac. The fork that Boom was holding in his hands snapped under the pressure.

His brothers and Jack noticed the sudden mood change in Boomer. Brick removed the fork from Boomer's hand and ruffled his hair.

"Don't think about it, Boomer." Brick said, trying to comfort him.

Removing himself from under Brick's hand, Boomer stood up with his plate and made his way to the trash lines. Watching Mac and Bubbles leave the cafeteria, Boomer decided to follow after them. He wasn't sure what he would do, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. In fact, he was sure it would cause him to get punched in the face by Bubbles again.

"What's he doing, now?" Butch asked as he caught sight of Boomer walking out of the cafeteria.

Brick and Jack turned to see that Boomer was leaving the cafeteria, much like Mac and Bubbles. Blowing a puff of steam out of his nose, Brick prepared to stand up. "I'm going to kill him."

His ascent was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning Brick, saw that Butch was already standing up. "I'll go get him."

Mac and Bubbles had left the cafeteria and walked to an empty space away from everyone else. "So what's up Mac?"

Mac blushed and twiddled his fingers together. "Well, you attended Townsville Academy, right?"

"Yeah." Bubbles said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, there's this girl who goes there, that I used to know." Mac started.

"Oh?" Bubbles said intrigued. "Do you like this girl?"

Mac nodded his head. "Yeah. We were friends as kids. Still are. She liked me, and I kind of liked her, but she was more than a little silly."

"But you grew to like it, didn't you?" Bubbles smiled.

Mac again nodded his head. "So think you can help me out?"

Bubbles nodded her head and smiled. "Sure. Just tell me what you want me to do."

Mac then shocked Bubbles by bringing her into a hug. "Thank you so much, Bubbles."

"Thank me when you get the date." She laughed.

Boomer watched as Bubbles and Mac spoke with one another. He couldn't hear very well, since he was both too far away and the sound of everyone in the cafeteria was overpowering his super hearing. So all he could do was watch as she smiled and flirted with Mac. Then his eyes widened when he saw Mac and Bubbles hug.

The hand that was bracing himself against the wall suddenly crumbled as Boomer clenched his fist in shock. He then had every intention of punching Mac and possibly breaking one of his arms, so that he'd keep his hands off of his girl. However, his plans to cause bodily harm to his used to be friend, he felt someone grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Can you go more than a week without destroying some part of the school?" Butch asked as he released his younger brother. "Normally, I'd be proud, but if Brick rides my ass one more time—"

"She said yes." Boomer grumbled. "She said yes, to boring old Mac."

"Then ask someone else. Besides, you know Brick wouldn't have let you go to the dance with her." Butch said, while looking towards Mac and Bubbles.

Boomer groaned low in his throat. "Fuck Brick." He grumbled so low that even Butch couldn't hear him.

The bell then rang for class and the boys started to move away from the cafeteria. Before Boomer could walk away from Butch, his brother grabbed his arm and stared him in the eyes. Fierce green met passionate blue. "Listen to _me,_ Boomer. I honestly couldn't care about what you want to do with anyone. However, if it involves the Power Puff girls, there's no such thing as dealing with one of them."

Boomer turned away from Butch, only to have him turn his head back towards him with force. "There's always a dealing with all of them."

"This is such bullshit." Boomer grumbled.

Butch sighed as he let go of Boomer's arm to run his hand over his Mohawk. "Deal with it."

Boomer snorted and walked away from Butch.

"We're taking the guys to The Joint after school. So remember to meet us at the front of the school." Butch called after him. His only response was Boomer's halfhearted wave.

Shaking his head, he turned when he heard an increasingly annoying voice. Mitch was making his way down the hall towards Buttercup. Buttercup split off from her friends and sisters to join with the freckled metal loudmouth.

As soon as he was within arms' reach of the nuisance, he grabbed her and pulled her into a noogie. Buttercup quickly got out of the hold and returned the favor. Though unlike her, Mitch was unable to get out of the hold, since Buttercup was much stronger than her. She eventually let him go when he tapped her arm. Butch watched with mild interest.

"Wimp." He muttered. _If you can't handle it, don't go for it._ He thought grimly. _I'd be able to handle it._ He added with a smugness that came from somewhere he didn't know. Pushing himself from the wall, he walked down the hall, away from Buttercup and Mitch.

Mitch happened to noticed Butch and smirked evilly. "Hey Buttercup, what do think about Butch being part of the homecoming court?" He made sure he was loud enough for Butch to hear him over the crowd.

Butch stiffened, but kept walking. Buttercup simply looked at Mitch with a confused look on his face. "He's part of the court? Who nominated him?"

"I might have tipped off to a few girls on the sports team, that he might have liked a few of them." Mitch said mischievously.

"And?" Buttercup asked, knowing that there was something else to it.

"I might have told them that if they nominated him, they'd get a chance to dance with him at homecoming." Mitch said.

Buttercup had to laugh at that. "So you're pimping him out? Good grief, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out."

"Already found out, Toots." Butch muttered under his breath.

"I can only imagine how he'd look if he won." Buttercup said.

Butch then took that moment to turn around and stop Buttercup in her tracks, but she wasn't paying attention and wound up crashing into Butch's broad chest. He caught her by the tops of her arms, much like Brick did to Blossom, but unlike them, touched skin and it sent a torrent of tingles throughout both of their bodies.

Butch and Buttercup both felt the tingles start form where they were connected and felt them spread with warm electrifying surges. The surges were pleasurable and had the deepest of red blushed going across Buttercup's nose. It even tinged her ears a deep red color. Butch on the other hand paled as felt the feelings that Boomer described when he touched Bubbles. He wanted to feel more of that tingling rushing through him.

However, he knew that he shouldn't so he reluctantly released her, took a subtle step back and put his hands in his pockets, trying to be cool. "Watch where you're going Power Puff Bitch."

Buttercup who was brought out of her stupor, by Butch's bass of a voice, blinked and glared up at him. "You're the one who suddenly turned and ran into me, Rowdy Ruff Dick."

"Trying to _rub_ me the wrong way again, Toots?" Butch challenged her.

Buttercup scowled and balled her hands into fists. "Rub yourself the wrong way. I'm sure you're amazing at it."

Butch scoffed and turned his own glare onto Mitch. "Also real funny, putting the girl jocks up to your dirty work."

Mitch smirked despite himself being nervous. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Butch then took a menacing step towards Mitch. "That being said, next time you pull a prank, don't broadcast it. For example, I'm not about to tell you that I plan on putting itching powder in your gym shorts."

Buttercup them put herself in between the two boys and pushed against Butch's chest. "You'd better not."

"I didn't say did I was planning on it. Or maybe I am? Who knows what I'll do?" Butch mocked her.

"You'd better not do anything, if you know what's good for you." Buttercup threatened.

"Easy, Toots." Butch started.

"Toots, again?" Buttercup snapped. "If I hear that word come out of your mouth again, I swear, I'll just have to rip your tongue out."

Mitch watched as Butch's eyes widened briefly, before he regained his composure and leaned in close to Buttercup. He then saw Butch whisper something to Buttercup in her ear, something he couldn't hear, and then to his surprise, Buttercup gasped and blushed a deeper shade of red than she had moments before.

Smiling smugly to himself, he turned and walked away from the duo. Buttercup stood frozen where she was and balled her hands into fists at her side. Mitch carefully walked up to the side of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Buttercup seeming to come to her senses shook Mitch's hand off her shoulder. "I'm fine. Butch is just being Butch, is all." She then walked away feeling has though she'd just been beat.

"But what did he say to you?" Mitch inquired curious to know.

Buttercup scowled as she walked, mindful to not stomp, which would cause cracks in the floor. _I can't believe he said that._

 _"_ _If you want to play with my tongue so bad, just ask Toots. I'll be of service anytime you want." He then blew gently on her ear, which caused a slew of emotions, mostly lust and outrage to run through her._

"Arrogant prick." she said. _If that's how he wants to play, then game on._ She thought, while ignoring the part of her brain that sounded a lot like Blossom and the professor to not play with this kind of fire.

Today was Friday and the first of spirit days leading up to homecoming, and the theme for that day was Black with a splash of color. It also turned out that it was a requirement for those who were part of the committee to dress accordingly to the theme. So on Friday morning the boys were dressing for Black with a Splash of Color.

Boomer, excited about today, stole a shirt from Butch—which he promised he would replace—and threw paint splatters all over it, mostly his signature blue, but he also found a blue that matched Bubbles' eyes and he hoped that she would notice. Brick just went with the basics, of all black and slapped his cap on backwards. Butch found a pair of suspenders to wear on the ends of his shorts that were green, and grumbled at the breakfast table.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." Butch said.

"Shut up, it's only for today and the week of homecoming." Brick said as he stood up and started to wash his dishes in the sink. "Besides, it's either this or detention."

Rolling his eyes, he glanced at Boomer, who was looking at his phone with a displeased look on his face. "What's the matter with you?"

Boomer simply turned his phone toward Butch. On the screen there was a picture of Mac and Bubbles in their dress for today. Mac was wearing a black jumper with a rainbow long sleeved shirt underneath, while Bubbles was wearing a black dress, with a blue belt going across her slim waist. "Mac sent this to me, asking what I think."

Butch shrugged his shoulders. "I think he looks stupid."

"Thanks." Boomer said, as he pulled his phone back and typed as he muttered. "You…look…stupid. Send."

"You sound stupid." Butch stated as he stood up to hand his plate to Brick, who frowned at his brother's laziness. "You're getting upset all because Bub—"

"Butch, why don't you clean your own goddamn plate?" Brick suddenly yelled, startling both his brothers.

Turning to snap back at Brick, he saw that Mojo had silently walked into the room and was sitting on the couch. "You're already on it, so why bother?" Butch said back to his brother, not wanting to yell with him standing so close.

"Because I can't keep cleaning up after you guys." Brick responded pointedly, while looking at Boomer.

"No one is saying you have to." Boomer snapped, forgetting that the conversation was for Mojo's benefit.

Brick rolled his eyes and whispered low enough for Boomer, but not Mojo to hear him. "You keep chasing after her and you're going to get us all busted. Stop being so selfish."

"Oh, and like you aren't either?" Boomer snapped back lowly.

Butch tensed as Brick froze. He then glared at Boomer and turned around to finish washing the dishes. Boomer thinking that the fight was over, looked down at his phone, hardly paying any attention to Brick. Butch however watched as Brick's hands heated up, causing the water on them to evaporate. As he finished, he turned and walked passed Boomer, but not before briefly grabbing Boomer's arm and raising the temperature of his touch to burning.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Boomer cried out as Brick let his arm go and walked away.

Looking down at his forearm, where Brick grabbed him, he wasn't surprised to see a nasty burn the size of Brick's hand. Boomer in response just raised his middle finger to his brother. "Why don't you burn this?"

"Don't temp me." Brick said as he went up the stairs, most likely to brush his teeth. The sound of a door slamming was all that was met by those in the lower part of the tower.

Butch and Mojo were the only ones to flinch at the noise. Boomer only stood up from the table to go to the freezer to grab a handful of ice to put on his burn.

"That ass-hole. This is going to take days to heal."

"Well, you did just piss him off." Butch said while examining Boomer's arm. "At least now you're going to get sympathy points."

Mojo stood up from where he was to walk over to Boomer and Butch. Upon seeing Boomer's arm, he turned and yelled up the stairs at Brick. When he didn't receive a response, he turned to his youngest sons.

"What has gotten into you three lately?" Mojo asked. "Ever since school started, Brick's become more and more bad tempered."

"Ask him. He's the one that's being a jackass." Boomer snapped, while getting the rarely used first aid kit out. He then took out the gauze and began to wrap them around his injured arm.

"The only one that's being a jackass is you. And that's saying something, considering Butch." Brick yelled down the stairs.

Butch who'd been out of the conversation for the most part, grit his teeth before snapping back at Brick. "Hey, don't drag me into this, just because you're in a piss-ass mood. You fucking girl!"

"Both of you are really asking for it." Brick said, as his hands steamed up again, from his rage.

Before any of the boys could really begin to charge one another, Mojo stood in the middle of them and screeched. Loud as he was, he startled his sons into freezing where they were, Butch and Boomer by the sink and Brick on the stairs.

"Now, I want the three of you to tell me what is going on." Mojo demanded.

The boys remained silent as they looked anywhere but at each other. Finally, Boomer finished tying his arm, and moved to leave the kitchen. Thankful he'd brought his backpack down already and had a habit of brushing his teeth before he ate, he started making his way towards the front door.

"Boomer! I'm not finished here." Mojo growled at him.

Ignoring him, Boomer opened the front door and took off into the air, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the tower.

Boomer made it to the school, much earlier than usual, but he wasn't all that surprised. He'd not only left his house twenty minutes sooner, but he also sped over. He was pretty sure that he broke the sound barrier in his hurry to get away from his brothers.

However, upon arriving at school, he had no idea of what to do until his first class. So sitting down at one of the benches by the cafeteria, he pulled out his phone and started going through his contacts. When he got to Mac's, he scowled. Mac was the reason he was so irritated right now. How could he ask Bubbles out to the dance? Then there was Bubbles herself. Why did she accept Mac's offer?

The as he thought some more, he scrolled back up in his contacts. Stopping at one contact in particular, he wondered if he should or shouldn't. Angel Face. He'd had this number for about a week now, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to use it. He also never really had a reason to. Also there was the chance that she wasn't alone at the moment.

Boomer then reigned in his strength so as to not smash his phone. Then he found his resolve and pressed the button for dial. He then held his breath as he brought it to his ear and listened to it ring. His heart was racing miles a minute as he waited for the call to connect.

Then there was a click, a bit of shuffling and finally a beautiful soft voice came through. "Hello?"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Nine: Budding Relationships

Bubbles dressed in her black dress and blue belt rode with Mac to a café for some coffee and breakfast pastries. Mac had asked Bubbles for her help in asking his longtime sweetheart to the Homecoming dance, with the hopes that she'd become his girlfriend. She'd then asked him all sorts of questions such as, what did she like, what was her favorites of things, amongst many others.

Mac had been more than willing to answer Bubbles questions, answering with how she liked all colors, particularly rainbows. She liked the Japanese language because of how it felt on her tongue to speak it. She liked making up characters, but disliked that she couldn't draw them so she wrote detailed descriptions about them instead. He even had plenty of pictures of when they were little and playing together.

Looking at the picture of Mac's dream girl, she noticed something familiar about her. As she continued to look at the pictures of the girl, she noticed one thing that seemed to stand out to her. A smile with a gap in between the front two teeth. "Gabriella?"

"She likes to be called Goo." Mac quickly said, as if it were a reflex. "But she'll let you call her Gabby."

Bubbles smiled as she took a sip of her chai tea and then nibbled on her blueberry muffin. "She was really sweet."

"Yeah," Mac said with a loving smile on his face. "I hope she says yes."

"I'm sure she will." Bubbles said while taking out her phone, when she heard it ring. She didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyway. "Hello?"

On the other end of the line, she heard shuffling, before a very nervous, boyishly gruff voice came through. "Hello? Bubbles?"

Furrowing her brow, she looked across the way at Mac. "Yeah, this is Bubbles. Who are you?"

"Uh, it's me." There was a pause. "Boomer. I'm Boomer. It's Boomer." He said quickly after realizing that he was starting to sound like an idiot.

"Boomer?" Mac looked up with an odd smile on his face. "Hi. Umm, why are you calling?"

Boomer was silent on the other end, aside from some shuffling around. "Impulse?" he supplied, not believing it himself.

"Huh." She leaned against the table then started to twist her hair around one of her fingers. "So what are you doing right now?"

"Sitting outside of the school. I got here a little early." He said, sounding just a little bit sheepish.

"You're not with your brothers?" she asked.

Boomer froze at the question and then spoke in a harsh tone. "They're being assholes, right now. Especially Brick."

Bubbles was shocked by what Boomer just said. She'd never heard of them being so out so sync. Anything that they did, they did it together. It made her just a bit worried about what was going on. "Did something happen this morning?"

More shuffling could be heard. "You could say that." He grumbled. "What about you? Are you still at home?" he asked, his voice suddenly lighter. His mood swings must be a thing he adopted from H.I.M, who also had raging mood swings.

"No, I'm at a café with Mac." Bubbles answered while Mac stood up to throw away their trash. He then motioned towards his watch. Meanwhile on the other end, she heard something that sounded like a crash. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Boomer said, his tone dropping again. "Umm, you and Mac are together?"

Not recognizing the strange tone his voice had taken on, she looked up at Mac, who stood waiting for her to follow him to his car. "Yeah, we met up to get some coffee before school."

Boomer's heart sank in his chest at those words. _They're on a date._ He thought sadly. "Oh, umm. Did I interrupt?" He then remembered that Mac had sent him a picture of him and Bubbles earlier that morning. He looked down to see his hand full of splinters from the table he'd accidently crushed.

"No, not really." She answered. "We were just finishing up and we're on our way to school. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"No, no." Boomer frowned as he heard something coming his way. "Umm, I've got to go. I'll see you when you get here."

Before Bubbles could respond, he hung up the phone, as he watched as his brothers landed before him, trying to intimidate him. However, he wasn't the timid five-year-old that would do whatever his brothers, mostly Brick, told him to do.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brick demanded as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Boomer just sat silently looking at his older brother. Butch stayed a way's behind the two of them, watching and waiting so as to not let a fight break out. The irony wasn't lost to him right now, in how he didn't want a fight to break out.

"Answer me, Boomer!" Brick snapped at his still silent brother. Sighing and taking his cap off his head, he ran a hand through his red hair. "How you acted back there almost got us caught."

"Caught? Is that to imply that we're doing something that we shouldn't?" Boomer smartly snapped at Brick. "Because if I recall, this was your brilliant idea to begin with."

Brick's face paled a touch, before burning red. Slapping his cap back on his head angrily, he advanced toward Boomer, who sat unflinching. Butch mirrored Brick's movements, prepared for intervention. "You're going to cut this out now, Boomer."

"Why?" he challenged, as stormy blue countered fiery red.

"Because if you slip up and get caught, Mojo is going to yank us all out of school." Brick said, hoping to drive the point home.

Boomer remained silent for a beat, then his eyes widened. Then narrowing his eyes, he stood up from where he was sitting on and stared Brick in his eyes. "You're so fucking selfish Brick." He then knocked his shoulder against Brick's as he walked past him and Butch.

"And you're not?" Brick countered. "You're trying to be with a girl, you know you can't be with. It's going to fail either way."

Boomer stopped walking and turned to face Brick. "I spent the better part of growing up with you and Butch getting on my ass about something."

"Now, wait a minute Boomer—" Butch started at the mention of his name.

"No!" he said while looking between his two brothers. "I've listened _and_ been bullied by the two of you for long enough. Now for the last time, get off my ass."

Brick not wanting to let Boomer have the last word, folded his arms across his chest. "And you said, I was being selfish."

For the second time that day, Boomer gave Brick the middle finger. Brick scowled at his back and shook his head. "I seriously cannot believe him."

Butch who'd been quiet for the time being, looked towards Brick with an incredulous look on his face. "Are you shitting me right now?"

"What?" Brick said with a raised brow, confused.

Butch rolled his eyes as he turned to his elder brother. "In case you hadn't noticed, Brick head, Boomer is right."

"About what?"

"About you being a selfish prick." Butch snapped. "It _was_ your idea to go to school. It was also _your_ idea that we do things like normal kids, such as getting a girlfriend."

Breathing out a puff of steam from his nose, Brick then advanced onto Butch. "Are you saying you agree with him going out with a Power Puff?"

"No, I don't. But I'm not going to go back on what I said, just because things aren't going my fucking way." Butch growled at him, not the least bit intimidated by Brick blowing steam.

Looking away from each other, both boys noticed that the school had gotten more populated and a few people were standing and staring. Brick already on the brink of blowing his stack, shot everyone who was watching a glare, before screaming "Fuck off."

Everyone who was staring scattered in fear. Only a few people hesitated to scatter, and it was because they were caught up in staring at the Rowdy Ruff boys. Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin stared in disbelief at the display they were witnessing.

Blossom wearing a simple black on black shirt and skirt with black shoes, wearing a red choker, stared shocked, but not surprised that Brick was as close as he was to breathing fire. Upon first meeting them, he'd had a volatile temper. For the first time, since school started was she reminded very vividly of the person Brick was. She happened to make eye contact with Brick just then and shook her head when he glared at her.

"Come on." Blossom said while she walked with her satchel over her shoulder and her red fringe just barely covering her eyes.

Robin, wearing a black and white striped shirt underneath a black blazer with black skinny jeans followed Blossom, wanting to ask her if things were going to get worse from then on. Buttercup however stared at Butch, in amazement that he'd keep his composure, by his standards anyway. When they made eye contact, Buttercup quickly looked away, while Butch stared in startled disbelief.

While he was no stranger to Buttercup wearing black, or a skirt, he was a stranger to her wearing a dress. And it wasn't just any old dress. It was a loose dress that had billowing sleeves, but when the wind hit her just right, he could see a perfect outline of her body. Her breasts, her firm stomach, and her hips were on display for him and he couldn't stop staring. He also absently noticed that she was wearing all black. Where was her splash of color?

Buttercup was standing in the hallway, and was starting to feel unnerved. Many were staring at her, and she knew it had to do with the dress that she was wearing. It was one that Bubbles and Blossom had convinced her to wear and she wasn't sure that it looked good on her. Her suspicions seemed to be confirmed as every guy that walked past her stared at her blatantly.

When she broke off from her friends to find Mitch, she ran into the last person she'd expected this morning. Standing with his back against the wall and his hands in his pockets, Butch looked the epitome of badass, especially with him wearing all black with his suspenders hanging low.

Feeling that someone was staring at him, Butch turned and was surprised to see Buttercup standing there. He didn't notice it before, but she was wearing tall knee length combat boots with straps and buckles on the side. The boots hugged her legs in a very enticing way, and he couldn't help but stare.

Buttercup found herself wanting to blush for some reason. Resisting the urge, she started to walk past him, keeping her eyes forward, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Hey Buttercup." Butch called out to her as she was right in front of him.

Stopping in front of the Rowdy Ruff boy, Buttercup turned to look at him. "What?" she said, while trying to save face by being tough.

"You look like a girl for once. Maybe even hot." He said with a smirk, that he knew would drive her mad. "But I also see you flying on a broomstick."

"If that's a compliment, I'd hate to hear an insult." Buttercup spat back at him, with a scowl marring her face.

Butch shrugged, as though he didn't have a care in the world. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Well, I've got a fact I want to share with you. You're an asshole." Buttercup stated as she put her hand on her hip, unintentionally drawing Butch's eyes to her waist.

Bringing his eyes up, before she could notice him staring, he smirked at her. "I'll attest to that, Cupcake."

"Cupcake?" she gasped. "Where in the hell did that come from?"

"Buttercup," he said while holding out one hand. "Cupcake." He said holding out his other hand. "Two cups for the A-cup."

Buttercup frowned in confusion, before a sudden realization came over her. "I'm not an A-cup."

Butch then made a show of staring at her breast and pursed his lips. "I'd say you're…a 34-B cup. Not too much, not too little. Just right to fit the palm of any lucky guy's hand."

Taking all the strength she had, she resisted the urge to cover her breast with her hands. "Lucky guess."

"No." Butch said as stood up from the wall and started walking in the other direction. "I just used my x-ray vision to see the tag."

This time Buttercup couldn't help her blush, or her arms coming up to cover her chest area.

"Also, I never pegged you for a lacy panty kind of girl." Butch smirked as he speedily made his way away from her, knowing that if he didn't he'd be risking bodily harm. "Is orange your splash of color?

Still, he wasn't quick enough to avoid the laser beam she shot at the back of his head. It was times like these that Butch thanked his lucky stars for being superhuman. The blow burned as he expected it to, but it didn't singe off his hair in the back, for which he was very grateful. Still, he felt smug about using his x-ray vison on Buttercup.

Brick was seething. Blood just about to boil over. He didn't know what to do. His brothers were practically staging a mutiny against him and he had no clue as to what to do. But the thing is, he'd expected as much from Butch, who'd fought or at least protested anything he didn't like. Boomer on the other hand, was someone he'd always expected to just follow his orders without question.

But it seemed like that as soon as he met the Power Puff girls, all common sense that Boomer was supposed to have, left the building. He was all about Bubbles, and doing everything that he could to get her attention. He just seemed to naturally gravitate toward her and he found that to be something to be wary of.

Then to top it off, Butch was slowly starting to follow Buttercup's every move, especially when she was in the company of a brace faced freckled punk. It really was starting to irritate him.

"Brick." He heard his name being called out.

Pausing, he stood with his back ramrod straight as he thought about ignoring the voice that called him. Deciding that he was going to do just that, he started to walk again, until he felt a cool hand touch his skin, leaving an icy hot chill to run down his back.

"Hey, I want to talk to you." Blossom said while turning him towards her. She inhaled and caught a whiff of Brick's natural spicy scent, and caught a sneeze with her free hand.

Brick snatched his arm away from Blossom and took a step back. "And I want to not be sneezed on again."

"It's not my fault. Your cologne—" she started only to be cut off by Brick.

"I don't wear cologne. Not with Mojo's sensitive sense of smell. Or mine for that matter." He said, while grabbing the strap of his backpack and sticking one hand in his pocket. "So, what do you want?"

"This morning, between you and your brothers, was that anything to be concerned about?" she started.

Brick narrowed his eyes at her, wondering where she was going with this. "What do you mean?"

Wetting her lips with her tongue, and catching Brick's attention much to his growing irritation, she continued. "Should it be something we should be concerned about?"

Catching her drift, Brick took a calming breath which was released in the form of smoke from his nostrils. "What goes on with my brothers and me is our business, Cherry."

Blossom then stepped closer to Brick, and with her hands on her hips, looked him in the eyes. "If you three suddenly cause any trouble, it becomes _our_ business."

Pink clashed with red right then, causing the tension between the two of them to rise. It was only broken by the combination of the bell ringing and someone calling out to Blossom. Both red heads turned to see a younger male coming in their direction, but his eyes were on Blossom

Dexter, dressed as he always was with a white button up and dark pants came up to them and made a show of standing between Brick and Blossom. "Good morning Blossom."

"Dexter," she greeted, but then looked over the boy's head at Brick. "I'm sorry, but we were in the middle of—"

"We're done." Brick said while turning to walk down the hallway, while Blossom stared incredulously at his back.

"He's a bit of a jerk, isn't he?" Dexter commented, thinking that saying what he hoped she was thinking would make her notice him.

Blossom on the other hand, balled her fists at her side and started to make her way to her own class, leaving Dexter to stand in the hallway by himself.

"Blossom?" he called out. He then looked in the direction that Brick had left down and scowled.

Robin was walking down the hall with Tabitha and Sam, when she noticed Boomer peeking around a corner. Tabitha, having a good idea what he was staring at, suddenly called out to him.

"Hey Boomer!" she shouted, causing not only Boomer, but Mac and Bubbles and a few others students, to jump up startled.

Boomer in his startled state, tried to hide behind the wall, he was peeking around. However, Bubbles and Mac had already seen him and were walking to get to him. He stood awkwardly against the wall, hoping that Bubbles wouldn't think he was spying on them. And Bubbles didn't.

Mac, however, knew that Boomer was spying on them, and had an idea. "Hey Boomer, you want to talk campaign for being homecoming king?"

"What?" two sets of blue eyes landing on him. "Homecoming king?"

"Yeah, didn't Robin tell you that Boomer and the guys are part of homecoming court?" he asked, while giving Robin a look that pleaded for her to play along.

"It must have slipped my mind." Robin mumbled.

"Then you almost must have forgot to tell her that she's in the running for queen?" Mac said with a pointed look at Boomer.

"Robin!" Bubbles said while stomping her foot, in a way that would be cute, if Boomer didn't notice the cracks in the floor where she did it. "Anything else you didn't tell me?"

"That your sisters are also in the running." Mac supplied. Robin then turned to shake her head and glare at Mac.

Bubbles groaned in her throat, with her face turned red with frustration. "I've got to get to class." She said, before pushing between them to escape.

Boomer stood watching after her for a while, and then he too made an escape. That left Robin, Tabitha, Sam, and Mac facing each other. Tabitha had already caught onto Mac's scheme and thought to herself that she was going to help him in whatever he was doing. Robin on the other hand was seething.

"What was that about Mac?" Robin snapped at him.

"Just a little pushing." He said innocently.

"Pushing?" Robin questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion. She then shook her head and took a step closer to Mac. "What are you talking about?"

Tabitha placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and had her take a step back. "I'll take it from here, Robin. Leave Mac Daddy to me."

"Mac Daddy?" Sam giggled.

Rolling her eyes, Robin left with Sam, leaving her more brazen friend with the overall wearing boy. Once Sam and Robin had turned the corner, Tabitha turned to Mac. "So playing matchmaker are we?"

Mac gave an innocent shrug. "Maybe. What about you?"

"I've been planting the seed of suggestion, here and there." She supplied.

"Good, so have I. As you can see, I'm trying to get Boomer to become jealous enough to ask Bubbles out to the dance."

"Hmmm, smart, but careful he doesn't snap you in half first." Tabitha smirked at him.

Mac in turn rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hopefully, it won't come to that." He then cleared his throat. "Besides, I think all he needs is the right push."

"And what kind of push would that be?" Tabitha asked.

Mac folded his arms across his chest. "He'll finally just out right ask her out, but at the expense of looking like an idiot." He smirked before rubbing his cheek thoughtfully. "And possibly a few of my teeth."

"Hopefully, Bubbles says yes to him, before that." Tabitha said, laughing at Mac's worried expression. "So do you have a plan for Butch and Buttercup?"

"Not yet, but I'm more concerned with Blossom and Brick. They're the most stubborn out of them all."

"I can see that." Tabitha said while hearing the final bell ring. "Shit, I'm late. Tell me more about this plan of yours later."

Buttercup's seething had devolved into a sulk that caught the attention of Mitch. He'd tried everything to get her to respond to him, but she'd only ignored him as he prattled on about whatever came to mind. It also didn't escape his notice that every time they passed Butch in the hallway, he'd smirk at her or she'd scowl at him.

Halfway through the way, when it happened again, Mitch voiced his suspicions. "What's going on between you and Butch?"

"Nothing, other than him being a pig." Buttercup answered.

Mitch stood nearly pouting when Buttercup hardly glanced his way to answer. "You know, that the first thing you've said to me all day?"

"No, it hasn't." she said, while folding her arms over her chest. "I said good morning."

Mitch rolled his eyes and groaned low in his throat. "I've been having a one-sided conversation with you all day. This is the first you've said to me all day."

Buttercup looked away from Butch's retreating figure and turned to look at Mitch's sullen one. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I've just been distracted today."

"By Butch?" Mitch asked.

"Don't be stupid." Buttercup snapped at him. "I'm just keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Uh huh." Mitch muttered. "Listen, there's a football game tonight. You want to go."

"I don't know Mitch." Buttercup began.

"Come on. It's the first game of the season." Mitch probed. "Hey, and you won't have to wear that sack of a dress if you don't want to."

Buttercup stared at Mitch for a second, before the bell for class rang. "I've got to go Mitch." She then began to walk off, but not without Mitch yelling from behind.

"I'll see you at the game tonight." He called out.

Buttercup halfheartedly waved over her shoulder. "Asshole."

"Me or the other guy?" she heard a deep voice saying suddenly behind her and very much close to her ear.

Startled, she did the first thing her instincts called for her to do, which in turned wound up being a kick to the head. Unfortunately, the owner of the deep voice was a tad faster than her, and caught her ankle.

"Butch." She grumbled.

"Buttercup." He responded, before looking down. "You know you probably shouldn't throw such a high kick when you wear such revealing panties."

Blushing bright red, Buttercup pulled her leg out from Butch's grasp and placed her foot on the floor. She'd completely forgotten that she was wearing such a loose dress and such lacy underwear. "Then you shouldn't sneak up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking. I just so happened to hear my name brought up and decided to listen in." Butch said.

"So eavesdropping." Buttercup surmised. "In other words, you were still sneaking."

Butch shrugged as he began to walk around Buttercup. "Call it what you want, Toots."

Buttercup delicately growled and started to walk after Butch. "I told you about calling me Toots."

"Toots. Cupcake. What's it going to take for you to be happy?" Butch said.

When Buttercup didn't say anything, Butch decided to change the subject. "So are you going to the game tonight?"

Scowling, Buttercup turned to glare at Butch. "Are you making fun of me? Because if you are, then I'll really kick you in the head, and I won't care that I'll flash anyone who wants to watch."

Butch stared at Buttercup, seeing that she still had a faint tinge of red across her cheeks and nose. He noticed that it brought out the freckles she had going across her nose. Her eyes also were a deeper green than he'd seen them. A more emerald green than the light jade. Her brow was also furrowed in a new way. Unlike whenever she was irritated or furious, her brow was turn more upward than down.

Buttercup noticing Butch's intense stare moved back a bit and then getting worried decided to switch gears to not show how he was getting to her. "You'd better not be using your x-ray vision again." She said while covering up her chest.

Butch frowned and then did something, he knew he was going to regret. He gently reached up and put his hand under her chin, which she surprisingly let happen. "You have skulls stitched into your lace panties."

And just as he knew was to happen, he felt Buttercup bring her knee up to connect square on with his groin. The pain didn't hit until a second later, and when it did, it took everything in him to not crumble before her. Still, Butch couldn't hold back the groan of agony that would always accompany the pain of being hit in one's balls.

"You prick." She snapped before stomping away from him.

Once Buttercup was out of sight, Butch braced himself against the wall to hold himself upright. Breathing through his nose, he waiting for feeling to come back to his nether regions. As he slowly began to feel himself again he sighed in relief, but also thought about Buttercup's expression.

For the first time it seemed as though she was self-conscious about something.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Ten: Games and Getting Even

After running his hand through his hair for a final time in the mirror, Boomer decided that that way his surfer waves hung would be fine. Then after staring for a minute longer, he thought aloud. "Maybe I should get it cut."

"What are you primping for?" Mojo asked as he walked into the bathroom.

Jumping and turning around, Boomer put a hand to his heart. "Dad! Get out!"

Unfazed by his son's embarrassment, Mojo stared quizzically at Boomer. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, a football game. It's the first one of the season." Boomer said as he moved around Mojo to exit the bathroom.

"Are your brothers going with you?" Mojo asked as he followed after Boomer.

Feeling his mood drop, Boomer sighed and turned to look over his shoulder at Mojo. "I don't need them to babysit me."

Mojo was taken aback by Boomer's suddenly tense tone. Boomer was the soft spoken of his sons. He usually didn't backtalk or seem so defensive. "I'm not saying that they do, just—"

"It's just a football game. Just a bunch of teenagers, parents, and sports fans." Boomer tried to reassure in a softer tone. "I'll be fine."

Mojo stared at Boomer for a moment longer. "Brick! Butch!"

"What are you calling them for?" Boomer half yelled. He then pouted when he saw Brick and Butch appear from their rooms.

"What?"

Boomer avoided eye contact with Brick as he stood in front of Mojo beginning to sulk. "Are you two going to the football game with Boomer tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Butch said.

Brick stared at Boomer, almost willing him to look back at him. "Boomer told me he didn't want to go."

Snapping his head back at Brick, Boomer threw his hands to his sides. "Asshole. I never said that."

"Boomer." Mojo chastened.

Looking toward his father, Boomer lowered his eyes in frustration. Brick was doing this on purpose. He was trying to trap Boomer into staying at home, away from Bubbles. Well, if that was how it was going to be.

"It's just that, I knew you were worried about what Dad would say." He then looked to Mojo. "It's just he was worried that you wouldn't let us go to the game." His face morphed into one of worry, but only Butch and Brick knew that it was all an act.

Mojo stared at Boomer, taken in by the usual Boomer innocence. "What time will the game be over?"

"Maybe ten, eleven at the latest." Boomer excitedly said.

"What about dinner?" Mojo asked slipping into protective father mood.

"Concession stands." Boomer said, while itching to go. "And if that's not enough we can grab a bite afterwards."

"From where? Most places close around midnight, and I don't want you boys roaming the city at night." Mojo ordered with a finger pointed at them all.

 _If only, you knew._ Each brother thought humorlessly.

"We'll find something." Boomer said while putting his hands on Mojo's shoulders. "Dad, we'll be fine. We aren't little kids anymore."

Mojo stared at Boomer, about to consent to letting them go, when Brick was hit with inspiration for a stall. "Do you know who's playing tonight?"

"Upper Townsville High." Butch quickly threw out, sending a glare Brick's way.

Brick glared back at him, before folding his arms across his chest. "Really, are you sure it's not Townsville Academy High?"

"You three are forbidden to go to any games that are hosting Townsville Academy High." Mojo said with a sudden ferocity.

"But we're not playing against them. It's Upper Townsville High, Brick head." Boomer said, with a glare in Brick's direction. "Come on, we're going to miss the start of the game."

Boomer then moved around Mojo and took to the stairs. "I'll see you guys whenever you decide to come to the game."

Butch and Brick then heard the front door open and close, followed by Boomer zooming into the sky. "I guess I'll change before going to the game." Butch said as he headed back into his room, closing the door.

Brick began to slink back into his own room, when Mojo stopped him. "Can I speak with you?"

Brick stared at his father, and sighed before holding the door open for him. Mojo made his way to Brick's room, taking note how in order everything was. Brick always kept his room clean, unlike his brothers. He also noticed that the box of condoms he'd given him, was closed and placed to the far side.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brick asked as he sat on his rumpled bed, where he most likely was reading a magazine.

"How are you adjusting to school?" Mojo started out.

"Fine." Brick said as he reached behind him to tug on the end of his hair. "Classes aren't nearly challenging enough."

Mojo smirked. "I knew they wouldn't be enough for you."

"But that's not what you want to talk about, is it?" Brick asked as he stared at Mojo.

Mojo walked over to Brick's desk and sat in the red chair. "What going on between you three?"

 _A mutiny._ He wanted to say, but decided to not out his brothers. "Nothing. It's just weird to not be in each other's face all the time."

Mojo nodded. "I can imagine. You three were always together."

"Yeah, we were." Brick said.

Mojo's expression fell just a bit at the tone Brick suddenly took. "You'll always be brothers. Always family."

"Yeah, I guess." Brick said as he reached for his hat and slapped it on his head.

"I'm serious Brick." Mojo said as he stood up to stare down Brick. "Don't let anything happen to your brothers, that could tear everyone apart."

"Yeah, yeah Mojo." Brick said as he stood up to grab his shoes.

Suddenly Brick was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled down to stare face to face with Mojo. "I mean it Brick. Don't let anything, especially those _girls_ tear you apart."

Thrown by the sudden intensity that Mojo was throwing at him. "All right, I won't. Jeez, what's eating you?"

Mojo looked away from Brick and let go of his shirt. He turned to walk out of Brick's room, closing the door gently behind him.

The stadium was buzzing with excitement. Sports fans were running around, wearing school colors. Children were running around with different kinds of noisemakers. The smell of nachos and hot dogs filled the air. The sound of the band playing also caught his attention.

Having never been to a football game, Boomer stood at the gate entrance unsure of what to do. Suddenly he heard someone call out his name, making him turn.

"Boomer!"

He started to wave back, when he saw Jack and Mac, but paused when he saw Bubbles walking with them. It didn't escape Boomer's attention that Mac was standing closer to Bubbles than he would have liked. "Hey guys."

"Where are Brick and Butch?" Jack asked.

"They're coming a bit later. Not as excited about this as I am." Boomer supplied. "Where are you sisters?"

"Blossom and Buttercup are coming a bit later with the rest of our friends." She then turned to Mac and smiled. This made Boomer's chest tighten. "I was teaching Mac a bit of Japanese."

"Watashi… wa dono… yo ni kikoeru nodesu ka[AM1] ?" Mac sounded out with Bubbles nodding her head to lead him on.

Jack, whose first language was Japanese, chuckled to himself as he listened to Mac's very much broken Japanese. Japanese was a complicated language to learn, so he wasn't surprised by Mac's poor pronunciation. He was however surprised by Boomer's fluent muttered quip that he thought no one would understand.

"Zettai baka no yo ni[AM2] ." He responded, forgetting that Bubbles would hear him.

"Sutekina koto." Bubbles said, drawing Boomer's attention towards her. "Kare wa tokubetsuna dareka no tame ni sore o yatte imasu[AM3] ."

Boomer snorted and looked away. "Well, he's far from being an expert of linguistics."

"Oh, and you're such the cunning linguist." Jack said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Boomer, not really paying much attention to Jack's word play, simply shrugged. "I try to be."

Bubbles having caught onto Jack's meaning, blushed and awkwardly coughed. "Why don't we head inside? The game should be starting soon."

With that Bubbles moved away from the boys, avoiding eye contact with Boomer, who stared after her confused. Jack and Mac then began to laugh at his expense. Turning to look back at his friends, he raised a brow. "What?"

"You're such a blockhead." Mac said as he walked past Boomer, clapping him on the shoulder. "See you inside."

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Jack said as he and Boomer began to walk into the stadium.

Boomer then shrugged. "I know just about every known language. Always have."

"How?" was Jack's human response.

Again Boomer shrugged. "I guess it has something to do with being Bubbles' counterpart. She knows just about every language." Boomer then looked at Jack and his brow furrowed. "That reminds me, if Mac wanted to learn Japanese, why didn't he just ask you?"

"Why not ask Bubbles?" Jack said sagely. "Come on. Let's go watch the game."

Jack pulled Boomer into the stadium after purchasing their tickets, and was met with a swarm of people all heading to the stands to grab a good seat. It was harder to find a good seat, considering the number of people that were there. Luckily, Mac and Bubbles had found a decent enough spot for them to watch the game. Unluckily, Mac was seated on one side of Bubbles with Boomer on the other.

It'd been a while since he sat this close to Bubbles, so when Boomer's skin began to tingle from being so close to her, he couldn't help but want to move closer to her. He wanted to talk with her, but all her attention was on Mac and his Japanese lessons. Boomer would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. So instead of watching out of the corner of his eye Bubbles smile and talk to Mac, he turned his head to the football game.

Mac, the ever observant friend, noticed that Boomer was slipping into a sulk. So in the most casual way he could, he jabbed Jack in the ribs. "Hey Jack, let's go get some nachos."

"Hey!" Jack said indignantly, before glancing at Boomer sulking beside Bubbles. "Oh, sure. You guys want anything?"

"A bag of cotton candy or popcorn." Bubbles said, before turning to Boomer. "Do you want anything?

Boomer shook his head. "I'll get something to eat from The Joint later. I'm not really hungry right now."

"Okay. We'll be right back." Mac said and he grabbed Jack by his upper arm and pulled him away.

The rest of the girls appeared, with an extra tag along. While Deedee knew that Dexter hated football, he insisted that he attend. It was only so he could be with Blossom and try to impress her. Deedee figured if the game didn't entertain her, then the idea of her brother trying to flirt with Blossom would be.

The girls were just heading in when they noticed two figures walking toward the gate. "There go your boyfriends." Sam teased.

Brick and Butch were standing outside the stadium looking more than a little lost at what to do. Blossom shook her head and proceeded to ignore their presence as much as she could. But that was hard to do when her skin tingled when she was around him. The closer she got, the worse it became.

She was pretty sure that she and her group would've been able to walk right on by if, Tabitha didn't say anything. "Little lost, there boys?"

The red and green Rowdy Ruff turned to look at the group of girls, plus one boy. Brick glanced around twice, before noticing that one was missing. "Where's Baby Puff?"

"Baby Puff?" Blossom repeated confused, before dawning occurred to her. "Oh Bubbles. She should already be inside."

"Learn to use our actual names, won't you, Bloodshot." Buttercup quipped from the back of the group.

Brick turned to stare coldly at Buttercup, who stood with her arms folded across her chest. "I could say the same you too, bitch."

Butch's eyes widened for once shocked, but only because it wasn't him acting this way.

Blossom's pink eyes widened before she narrowed them and stood as close as she could stand before Brick. "Hey! You don't talk to my sister like that, Mister." She said while jabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger.

Brick stared down at Blossom and snorted, sending an extremely hot wave of air her way. Blossom not to be challenged in such a way, inhaled and then blew a freezing breath into Brick's face. Suddenly Brick was standing with more than a little frost on his face. A layer of white covered his face and clung to his hair and cap.

"Maybe that'll cool your head." Blossom said while pushing Brick to the side with her hand.

Dexter snickered to himself behind the girls, but was cut short by a slap to the back of his head by his sister. When he turned to question her, she merely shook her head. The rest of the group followed after Blossom with varied looks of amusement at Brick.

As Buttercup was passing Butch, he noticed that she'd changed clothes. No longer was she wearing that billowing dress, but now she was sporting an oversized sweater that came to a little above her knees. It was dark grey and had a black skull head on the front with light green flames. It wasn't as fetching as the dress, but it was more her, and that was something Butch could appreciate.

Turning back to Brick, Butch saw that he'd already evaporated the frost off his face and in his hair. He'd also taken his hat off, so he could blow his own steaming breath to dry his hot. "You know you deserved that."

"Can it." Brick said as he adjusted his hat back on his head.

The two brothers walked into the stadium and saw that the game was already in full swing. The crowd was cheering, and there were a few couples under the stands kissing.

"The height of high school, huh?" Butch commented. He then saw Jack and Mac with popcorn and nachos. "Yo guys."

"Brick, Butch." Mac called out. "I thought you weren't coming."

"We're just hear to keep an eye on Boomer." Brick said as he blew a stray strand of hair out of his face.

Jack with a nacho halfway to his mouth. "Boomer's fine. He's—"

"Beside himself with excitement. That being said, we need to get his popcorn to him, before it gets cold." Mac said quickly and loudly, trying to cover up Jack's almost screw up.

The guys then started walking toward the stands, with Mac trying to figure out how to not get Boomer busted. Or himself for that matter.

Boomer was barely paying attention to the game. Instead he was watching Bubbles' every move. Every time she stood up to cheer. Every time she would wave at someone she knew. He was in a public setting with the girl he liked, and he couldn't think of a thing to do.

When Bubbles sat down after another touchdown was made, she turned to Boomer to see him staring blankly at the field. "So, Boomer?"

Upon hearing his name, he turned towards her. "Yeah?"

"Having fun?"

"I guess." Boomer said, while running a hand through his hair. "I mean, it's football."

Bubbles stared at him for a while, trying to find words to break the awkward tension. "You don't like football, do you?"

Boomer shrugged non-committedly. "I'm not really a sports fan."

"Then why come to a football game?" Bubbles asked.

 _Because I knew you'd be here._ "Because I'd never been to a football game before."

"It's no fun, if you're bored out of your mind." Bubbles smiled a small smile at him.

Her small smile caught his attention, and it made him smile a little, knowing he'd in some way made her smile like that. It wasn't nowhere near as a big a smile she'd seen on her face when around Mac, but he'd take what he could get.

"I guess you have a point." Bubbles said. Looking off to the side, she saw Mac and Jack returning, but before she could call out to them, Boomer swore.

"Aw shit." Boomer stood up, when he saw his brothers come up behind Mac and Jack. He then started walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bubbles asked.

"I have to pee." He said. As he stood up, he turned to Bubbles with an almost embarrassed look on his face. "Can you show me where the bathrooms are?"

"Sure. Follow me." Bubbles said as she stood up too.

"Thanks." Boomer replied while making sure he stayed out of his brothers' line of sight.

Mac saw Boomer and Bubbles leave the stands, and smiled to himself. Jack noticed that neither Boomer or Bubbles were anywhere in sight and took a glance at Mac. "You're not as slick as you think you are."

"I would be if you'd keep your mouth shut." Mac grumbled to Jack.

While the boys were making their way to their seats, a curly redheaded girl caught sight of Brick. Smiling excitedly to herself, she went to approach him. Princess was glad she wore her black pleated skirt with her tightest red shirt. Red was Brick's color after all.

"Hi." She said, with a wave that was supposed to be inviting and a smile meant to be sexy.

Brick and Butch's eyes widened at the sight before them. Granted they were used to girls in City's Ville hitting on them and wearing revealing clothing. It was just a shock to see a girl dressed as she was at a football game.

"My name's Princess." She said as she walked up to forcibly placed herself between Brick and Butch.

Butch stared over the curly girl's head at Brick with an incredulous stare. "Please do take a seat." He said sarcastically.

"You're Brick, right? I heard you'd started going to Pokey Oaks High." She said while inching closer to him.

"Yeah, my brothers and I decided to go to school for the experience." Brick said while moving just the littlest bit away from her.

Princess oblivious to Brick's discomfort, placed her hand on his knee. "Well, I'm sure I can help you with that."

Unbeknownst to Brick, Blossom was making her way to the concession stands, when she happened to look up and see Princess with her hands all over Brick. Looking away, she tried to ignore the small feelings of jealousy in her.

"I'm throwing a party after the game tonight. Do you want to come?" she asked.

Brick stared down at the girl, before looking over her at Butch who vehemently shook his head no. "We have a curfew."

With a giggle that sounded more evil than it should, she put her hand on Brick's chest drawing circles. "Since when do bad boys have curfews?"

"Since when do sluts roam in well-lit places?" Butch said from behind her.

Turning to glare at the green eyed Rowdy Ruff boy, Princess sniffed and turned her nose to him. "Excuse me, but I come from the highest of the high class."

"Doesn't look like it to me. More like you cum from anything with a heartbeat." Butch said. Visiting the night life of City's Ville, one can learn to spot the easy from the work hard for it. And Butch just concluded that Princess was easy.

"Butch." Brick said in warning.

"Hey, we agreed to a play nice with the Power Puff girls, not her." Butch griped.

Princess then scoffed. "Since when do you play nice? Especially with Power Puff girls."

"Since we started school, and we have a truce." Butch said, trying to hurry this conversation along. He didn't want to be sitting there sitting with Princess any longer than he had to.

Brick then thought about their so-called truce with the girls and wondered if it even still stood. Boomer was blatantly disregarding it by pursuing Bubbles. Butch was unknowingly starting to deviate from the truce. Then there was Brick.

It was his idea all in the first place, but then he went and purposely provoked Blossom. In return all he got was a face full of ice. It irked him that things weren't going his way, so he decided to play hard ball to get things back under control. "You know what Princess? I think we'll take you up on that party."

Butch, Jack, and Mac's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Guys, after the game we're going to a party." Brick smiled, and tried to make his voice loud enough to be heard over the crowd, as they cheered for the team's first touchdown of the quarter.

"Awesome. I live in the mansion near the top of the hill." Princess said as he stood up to leave. "See you later, Brick." She said, blowing a kiss to him.

"I can't believe you did that." Mac said.

"I am not going to a partying hosted by Princess." Jack said.

"What is with you?" Butch asked.

Brick ignored his brother and friends, while he turned his attention back to the game. "I wonder where Boomer is."

Butch rolled his eyes and turned to watch the football game below in the field.

It was near the concessions, that Blossom found Bubbles. Walking over to her sister, she noticed that she seemed to be looking for someone. "Bubbles!"

Startled, Bubbles looked up to see that Blossom was walking her way. Standing up from where she was leaning, she smoothed out her skirt and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Sup Blossom."

Taking on a mothering stance, she placed her hands on her hips. "Where've you been?"

"With Mac. He wants to learn Japanese." Bubbles said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Remember that girl at the Academy, who wore the yellow boots and rainbow accessories?"

Blossom's brow furrowed as she thought it over. "Yellow boots…rainbow accessories…You mean Gabriella?"

Bubbles nodded. "Mac's got a huge crush on her."

Blossom then switched from mother to teenaged girl with the smile that graced her face. "Does he now?" When Bubbles nodded, she then leaned in close to Bubbles with a conspirator's smirk. "So what's you part in all of this?"

"I'm teaching him a little bit of Japanese, just enough for him to ask her out. Also, I may doodle a few unusual characters for him." Bubbles elaborated.

Blossom nodded her head in agreement. "That's nice of you. I was wondering what Mac pulled you to the side for."

"It's all innocent." Bubbles dismissed with a wave of her hand. Suddenly she felt a tingle in her body, that had her turning around, catching Boomer just as he was walking out of the restroom. "Over here, Boomer."

Turning at the sound of her voice calling his name, Boomer went to stand beside Bubbles. He then noted that Blossom was standing there as well, but unlike Bubbles' open expression, Blossom's was more reserved.

"Hi Blossom." Was the greeting said more out of tact, than politeness.

"Boomer." Blossom responded with the same tart tact.

Bubbles beginning to feel just a bit uncomfortable between the two, cleared her throat. "So, should we head back to the stands. I'm sure we're missing a great game."

"I was heading to concessions." Blossom told her, while still looking at Boomer. "Your brothers are looking for you."

"You mean Brick is looking for me." Boomer said while folding his arms.

"Just go to him, and have him cool his sack." Blossom uncharacteristically said, shocking Boomer. She then walked past the blue super teens toward concessions.

"Cool his sack?" Boomer said with raised eyebrows. "When does Pinky talk like that?"

Bubbles gave Boomer a disapproving stare. "Don't care her Pinky." She then stared after her sister and sighed. "That must mean they got into it." She then turned to look at Boomer. "She's only like that when someone pissed her off."

"Huh. I'm impressed."

"Well, I better go. You should too." She said as she started to walk away.

"What, why?"

Turning to Boomer Bubbles ran a hand through her hair, much like Boomer does when he's irritated. "It's best that I try to go calm her down. You should do the same for Brick."

Knowing that she was right but not wanting her to be, he relented. "Fine."

Bubbles waved and as she started to leave, Boomer called out to her. "Hey Bubbles?"

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Boomer…" She started.

"Nothing serious, just… I don't know. Coffee?" Boomer suggested.

Sighing heavily at Boomer, Bubbles walked back over to Boomer and folded her arms across her chest. "You know we shouldn't."

Boomer looked away and frowned, feeling like an idiot.

"Besides, I'll see you tomorrow anyway. We have to make posters for next week's theme." Bubbles said with a smile.

"You know that's not the same." Boomer said, just barely keeping the snap out of his voice.

Bubbles began tugging at the end of her hair, a gesture Boomer was beginning to recognize as her nervous tick. "It's nothing personal Boomer."

Feeling his hands ball up, he turned away from Bubbles. "Then why does it feel like it is?"

"Even if I did, Boomer," she started, "it's not like I'd be able to."

"Why not?"

Staring pityingly at him, she shook her head. "Isn't it obvious?" She then walked away to go join Blossom by concessions.

Boomer also turned to head back into the stands. He suddenly had the urge to hit something, and picking a fight with his brothers seemed to be just what he needed.

Determinedly walking back to where he last saw his brothers, Boomer quickly made his way up the stands and when he saw his brothers he smirked. "Yo Brick!" he yelled.

When eye contact was made Brick immediately knew that Boomer was up to something. Butch knew it too, and could only smile seeing as where this change of events was about to head.

"Guys, you might to give us some space." Butch warned Jack and Mac.

Looking between the brothers, Mac immediately got the memo and pulled on Jack's arm to get him to scoot down the bench they were sitting on.

"Where've you been, Pretty Boy?" Brick called out.

"Aw shit." Butch said, getting itchy just thinking about the fight that was going to break out.

"Pretty boy, huh? That's something coming from you, Mr. I Don't Want to Cut My Hair. You're the pretty boy." He said once he was standing right in Brick.

"You're just going to take that Brick? Let baby brother talk to you like that?" Butch instigated.

Brick looked confused at Butch, before dawning came across his face. "You guys are dumb asses. Not here."

"Rather be an ass than a pussy." Boomer said, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm only going to tell you once more. Not here." Brick said, his gaze turning deadly.

Boomer knew that this look might put him into an early grave, but he was antsy. So without much thought he threw himself at Brick, head butting him enough to throw him back off the bench. Butch winced, but kept his smile, knowing that the fight about to break was going to be good.

"Jackass!" Brick said as he started to pick himself up.

Then pulling a face in where Boomer stuck his tongue out, taunting Brick. "Catch me if you can." Then all that was left of Boomer was a dark blue streak that caught everyone's attention in the stadium.

Standing up, Brick pulled out his hair tie and started to gather his hair into a bun at the nap of his neck. Butch smiled, knowing that Brick only did this when he was sure he was going into a pretty big fight. "He's so dead."

He then zipped off into the sky, leaving his own red streak in the sky, that was soon followed by Butch's green streak and a loud whooping that everyone in the stadium could hear. "Whoo-hoo."

* * *

[AM1]How do I sound?

[AM2]Like an absolute idiot.

[AM3]Be nice. He's doing this for someone special.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Eleven: Blowing Off Steam

Boomer laughed like a little kid as he sped out of Townsville and into the mountainside. He knew this fight was going to cause damage, so rather than breaking a few buildings, a few trees would have to do. It was also a plus that the trees were considerably much softer than cement buildings.

Suddenly, but not completely unexpected, Boomer was blasted in the back with Brick's laser vision. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt him, but it was enough to send him to the ground. Once he did, he quickly regrouped and waited for Brick to land as well.

"I've just about had it with you Boomer." Brick shouted. As he was looking around for Boomer, he suddenly was tackled to the ground from his left side.

Brick and Boomer tumbled to the ground and as Boomer got his footing, he stood and pulled Brick by the front of his shirt before hurling him into the nearest tree. Brick flew into five trees, before losing momentum and stopping. Boomer laughed, before he was tackled to the ground from above and sent into a crater made by the force.

Butch laughed as he stood up, looking down at a dazed Boomer. Boomer refocused and grabbed Butch by his ankles and pulled them from underneath him, causing Butch to fall. Rolling over, Boomer then pounced on Butch and laid a rapid succession of punches all over Butch's face and torso.

Butch not to be bested curled his body so that his legs caught Boomer around the neck and then pulled him backwards, slamming his head into the ground. "Eat dirt, baby brother."

Boomer slowly pulled himself up, and laughed as he sat across from Butch. "Nice." Though he rubbed his neck to try to get the strain out.

Suddenly both brothers, turned and looked south of themselves to see Brick crashing through trees and headed directly for them. Sharing a look, both green and blue Rowdy Ruff boy moved into a position in where they can brace themselves.

Brick slammed into the both of them into the ground and glared down at the both of them. Before he could open his mouth to shout at them, Butch and Boomer both punched Brick in the face, sending him flying back.

"Dog pile!" they both shouted before jumping onto Brick and them started roughhousing with each other. Soon enough Brick joined in the roughhousing, which eventually pushed the brothers down the slope of the hill that they were on.

As they tumbled down the fill, they exchanged many kicks, punches, bites, jabs, and stupid names. When the rolling stopped and all that was left were three extremely sweaty boys, two laughing and one panting. Catching their breath, they rolled off one another and laid on their backs looking up at the starry country side sky.

"I can't remember the last time we just roughed around like that." Butch said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah," Boomer said, breathlessly. "You're a little rusty, guys."

"What do you mean?" Butch questioned as he turned his head to try to see Boomer.

"I mean you usually can anticipate when one of us is trying to start a fight. Especially if it's me." He explained.

Butch nodded his head. "So what made you want to pick a fight this time?"

"Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Butch said as he propped himself on his elbow to stare at Boomer. "What happened?"

"I asked her if she wanted to hang out tomorrow, but she turned me down."

"Did you expect anything else?" Butch teased.

Boomer shrugged awkwardly against the ground. "I mean, she's been nice to me and I've been nice to her."

"That's not enough reason."

"Also there's that tingle."

"The tingle again. Sure you're not confusing it for you getting a boner?" Butch joked.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Boomer mock glared at his brother. "I know what a boner feels like, and that's not it wise ass."

"Then what is it?" Butch said.

Boomer got quiet while he thought for a while. "It's like…warm tingly. Like that itch we used to get around them. But it's changed. It's a craving for a different kind of contact."

Butch silently thought it over. "Those are just hormones of a teenaged guy. You're attracted to her."

"Yeah…well…you're attracted to Buttercup." He said while blushing.

Again Butch shrugged. "She's hot, I'll give her that." He then smiled wickedly. "I also got to see her panties today."

Sitting up, Boomer's jaw dropped. "You used your x-ray vision on her?"

Feeling proud as he shook his head, he explained, "She tried to kick me in the head and forgot that she was wearing a loose dress. And get this. Her panties were lace, orange lace."

"Dude." Boomer smiled and held his hand out for Butch to give him a high five, which he received.

Turning towards Brick, the brothers finally noticed that he wasn't laughing with them. He was hardly paying much attention to them either.

"Brick?"

Sitting up, Brick took his hat off and pulled his hair out of its bun. Running his hands through his hair, he then stood up and stretched. "We're not kids anymore."

Butch and Boomer shared a look between each other confused before sitting up and staring at Brick. "Yeah, and?" Butch asked.

"In other words, we can't just start a fight out of the blue like we did tonight." Brick said as he turned onto his brothers. "We're a lot stronger than we used to be, so we're going to cause a whole lot more damage."

"We're not stupid, Brick. Why do you think I led you out to the middle of the mountainside?" Boomer said, his happier mood fading for a more annoyed one.

"Also, I thought we agreed to leave the girls alone." Brick said.

"Brick, at this point it's…moot?" Butch said, not sure if that was the right phrasing of that word. "We have classes with them, and two of them are on the committee with us. There's really no avoiding them."

Boomer then started ticking off on his fingers. "And compared to the homecoming meetings we have and the classes together, you spend the most time with Blossom."

Walking over to Boomer, Brick grabbed him by the font of his shirt and hauled him up. He was then slammed against a nearby boulder, winding him.

"Do you think this is a game, Boomer?" Brick yelled at him.

"Brick!" Butch shouted at him as he began to charge him, only to stop as fire cut him off. "Asshole!"

"This is going to be the last warning I'm going to give. Stay away from them." Brick said as he slammed Boomer into the boulder for good measure before letting him go. He then extinguished the fire he started and then took off into the air.

Butch went to give Boomer a hand in standing up.

Flying through the air at a leisurely pace, Brick tried to get his thoughts in order. While he hadn't contributed to his brothers' conversation, he was aware of that "tingle" Boomer was talking about. Whenever he was around Blossom, he'd feel it, but he could also ignore it as well. He was sure she did the same. They had to lead by example. They were the ones that set up the truce, so they had to uphold it.

It bothered him to no end, seeing his brothers defy him. On top of that if anything happened to his brothers because of those girls, Mojo would have his head. It was one of the many burdens of being the eldest. He wondered how Blossom dealt with this. Did she ever have to deal with a mutiny?

Brick then squashed the idea, thinking that the girls were always together. There was no way they'd let a group of guys come between them. He was angry, and he knew that if he fought with his brothers to get his aggression out, he'd cause more damage than was necessary. He thought about maybe going to The Joint, but he didn't have much cash on him, which he used so Mojo couldn't track the credit card.

Sighing to himself, he then thought about the girl Princess he met at the game. She said she was throwing a party, and she did invite him. Maybe a few drinks and mindless dancing would get him to relax. So looking around the city, he searched for the house that would house a party with a bunch of teenagers.

He heard more than saw the house after flying around for a while, and landed on the doorstep. He could hear music going on and felt the vibration of the bass through the foundation. Figuring there was no sense in knocking he opened the door and walked in, immediately being blasted in the face, with not only music, but the reek of sweaty teenaged bodies, booze, and either cigarettes or weed. Walking around, he saw that everyone was too preoccupied with friends, or drinking to take notice of him. Sneaking into City's Ville clubs with his brothers gave him enough party experience to know what was what.

Brick knew he needed a drink, so he made his way to the kitchen, where he figured there would be food and drink for everyone to partake in. As he entering he would hear loud laughter from many people, and saw that his hostess was there at the center. In her had was a red solo cup filled with what he figured was beer.

When she turned her brown eyes onto Brick, she squealed loudly and broke through the circle to approach him. "Brick, you're finally here."

Feeling suddenly awkward from all the eyes on him, Brick nodded his head. "Yeah, you did invite us. I'm sorry my brothers couldn't make it."

"That's fine. I wanted you here the most." She said while cozying up to his side. "Come have a drink and meet everyone."

As minor introductions were made, Princess made sure to stay glued to Brick's side and always seem to be in some kind of physical contact with him. She would either have her hand on his arm or back when they were standing. If they were sitting she'd made sure that part of her legs were touching his, be it her thigh, calf, or knee.

After being introduced to nearly everyone at the party, most of whom Brick was very much likely to forget, Brick broke away from Princess, claiming he had to go to the bathroom.

"You can use my personal bathroom." Princess said eagerly. "It's just on the other side of the mansion."

Not wanting to be dragged away alone with Princess, Brick heated up his skin where she was touching him. His skin burned hot enough for her to let him go and he raised his hands. "I think I remember a closer one. And I've really got to go."

Before she could say anything, he sped off to where he thought the bathroom was. As he was doing so, he cut off a guy who was about to go in, with a definite slam and loud click of the lock.

"Hey asshole, there's a line."

"Be out in a minute." Brick called through the door. Looking around the tacky bathroom he grimaced. "With all this money, you'd think a better sense of style could be bought." The bathroom was a mash of gold appliances with purple towels and curtains.

Suddenly his phone vibrated alerting Brick to a text message. Pulling it out, he frowned seeing that it was a text from Robin about tomorrow morning.

 ** _Hey everyone. Homecoming Committee meeting tomorrow at 11. Clean up and making signs for next week. Also discussion for Homecoming Dance décor. The theme is 50s Film Noir, so watch a few flicks with Bette Davis, Humphry Bogart, and Orson Welles. X Robin_**

Sighing, Brick put his phone up. Leaning against the sink, he ran cold water and splashed it across his face. He was used to going to parties like this, so why wasn't he having fun? He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard knocking, or rather banging, on the other side of the door. "Hey, we've got people waiting to use the bathroom."

Brick, losing whatever bit of sanity and patience he had left for the night, stormed to the door. Unlocking it opened the door and glared red eyes at the boy who's been banging on the door.

"Are you done in there, buddy?" the guy asked.

"Are _you_ done?" Brick asked. "Do you even know who _I_ am?"

The ignorant guy shrugged his shoulders. "Should I?"

Smirking, Brick adjusted his hat on his head. "You should. Me and my brothers used to raise hell when we were younger." He then folded his arms across his chest. "Even went head to head and kicked Power Puff butt."

The guy trying to stand toe to toe with Brick scoffed nervously. A small crowd was starting to form around the two boys. "Yeah, right. The only ones that ever went head to head with the Power Puff girls were the Rowdy Ruff Boys, and they bit the dust."

A girl behind them shook her head. "Yeah, the boys died a while ago."

"There are only rumors about them now." Someone else was heard saying.

"Rumor?" Brick said. "Do I look like just a rumor to you? I'm Brick Jojo. Leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

"You're joking. There's no way, a lame-o like you, is the Rowdy Ruff leader." The guy said as bravado started to waver off.

Raising an eyebrow, Brick reached forward and grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt and easily lifted him off the ground. The people who were watching all gasped and backed away from the two boys. The guy held in the air looked down at Brick and began to struggle to be released.

With the music blasting in the back and the light from the bathroom giving Brick an eerie glow, the mood of the room changed. From drunken stupor turned too anxious and afraid. Everyone was waiting to see what would happen next.

"Let him go, you freak." Someone yelled, before smashing a chair against his shoulder.

Brick hardly flinched as he turned to the other guy and blew a breath of fire at the guy. Upon seeing that everyone turned and started to run. Princess who'd been mildly sulking with some friends of hers looked up when she heard screams coming from a hallway near the main party.

Rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically, Princess went to see what the problem was. As people began pushing past her, she quickly lost her temper and started yelling. "What is going on here?"

"That redheaded guy's crazy!" a girl shouted as she made her way out of the house.

"What?" was all Princess managed to say, before she heard another scream and felt the impact of a large body land on top of her. Slightly disorientated, she sat up and saw that Brick was holding another guy up by the collar. "Hey, hey, hey!" she shouted.

Brick dropped his arm, but didn't release his grip on the guy who continued to struggle and pull against Brick's hold.

"What are you doing?" Princess yelled at him.

Turning towards the guy on the ground, Brick let him go. "This guy didn't believe that I was leader of the Rowdy Ruff boys."

Again, she rolled her eyes and then put her hands on her hips. "As if the red eyes, tacky baseball hat, and red hair weren't enough?"

The guy looked up at Brick again, and for the first time noticed not only the hat and the hair, but also the burning red eyes that glared down at him. "Aww, man. I'm sorry. Please let me go."

Brick dropped the guy unceremoniously onto the floor. The guy then crawled away, before standing and running the rest of the way out. Princess looked about her mansion and sighed in frustration.

"Way to go, you ruined my party." She said snottily. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean, do about it? I'm not going to do anything." Brick said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh really?" she then pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Putting it on speakerphone as it rang, she stared haughtily at Brick.

"Who are you calling?" Brick asked suddenly suspicious.

The sound of the phone being answered came through before a very familiar and gruff voice followed. "Hello? This is the residence of Mojo Jojo."

Brick's eyes widened, before Princess brought the phone to her ear. "Hello, Mojo. Long time no talk."

"What do you want Morbucks?" Mojo asked tiredly.

"Oh nothing. I just missed the sound of your voice." She said coyly, before hanging up the phone. "I have your daddy's number."

"You're blackmailing me for a failed party?" Brick asked.

"More or less." She said cheekily. "So what's it going to be?"

"What do you want?"

Putting her finger to her lips in thought, she then smiled. "Allow me to throw a party at your volcano tower."

"Hell no. Mojo would have an aneurysm from his blood pressure rising so fast." Brick said with a fold of his arms.

"Then you take me out whenever I want, wherever I want." Princess said. "For a month."

"You're shitting me." Brick said. "You want to date me?"

Princess shrugged. "I'd hoped you'd want to just ask me out of your own free will, but this works too."

Huffing a cloud of smoke through his nose, Brick nodded his head in agreement. "Fine."

"Great. Now, give me your number, so I can call you tomorrow." She demanded as she held her hand out for his phone.

Instead of taking his phone out, he recited his number to her twice as she took it down into her phone. She then sent him a text message just to be sure that he didn't give her a fake number.

"Awesome." She said smugly. "Can't wait for our first date."

"Oh joy." Brick said.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twelve: Growing Agitation

Breakfast was an awkward affair the next morning. Butch and Boomer were sitting to one side, while Brick was sitting on the other. Mojo sat between them and looked between his sons concerned.

"So, how was the game last night?" Mojo asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was good. I whole lot different from watching it on TV." Butch said.

"We also gorged ourselves on hotdogs, chips, and soda the entire night." Boomer said with a smile.

Butch then smiled at Boomer. "It's still amazing how you're able to keep all of that down. But then again, you used to love eating cockroaches."

Boomer then grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"Did your team win?" Mojo asked as he glanced at a silent Brick.

"Yeah, but not by much. If the other team had gotten another touchdown, they'd have been tied." Butch said as he stuffed another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Mojo nodded his head and turned to look at Brick, who was facing the window and looking anywhere but at his brothers. "Brick?"

"What?" he said, while still not looking at Mojo.

Mojo starred at his eldest with a furrowed brow. "You haven't said anything all morning."

Butch and Boomer shared a look with each other, silently agreeing not the say anything, and then went back to eating.

"It's nothing." Brick said, bringing his attention to his food.

"You've been so moody lately." Mojo commented.

Butch snickered into his cup, as he avoided eye contact with Brick. "I really didn't pay much attention to biology, but I'm sure that he's having PMS."

"Fuck you." Brick said, finally glancing at his brothers.

"Brick!" Mojo reprimanded.

"Do blue balls count as PMS for guys?" Butch continued, not at all affected by Brick.

As Boomer began to laugh Brick turned his attention towards Boomer. "Why don't you ask Boomer? He's the one with the crush on a girl he can't get."

Boomer sent a cold glare to Brick. "Shut up."

"The same girl?" Mojo asked as he turned to look at Boomer.

"Yeah, the very same. But she's already got a boyfriend." Brick taunted.

The color from Boomer's face drained at those words. Part of him figured that Brick was just being a dick, but there was the small part of him that did think Bubbles was already taken.

"I'm sure you've seen them together already." Brick finished as Boomer looked dejectedly away from him. "Tell me did you jack off to her yet?"

Slamming his fists into the table Boomer stood up, ready to throw his plate at Brick's head.

"Boomer!" Mojo called out to him, stopping him from starting a fight.

Sitting back down, Boomer noisily set his plate down and glared at Brick. "You're such an asshole."

"Boomer, calm down. Brick you were out of line just now."

Snorting Brick looked away from everyone. "It's not my fault he's over sensitive about some girl that is probably banging a friend of ours."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Boomer yelled, and threw his plate at Brick. The plate barely finished smashing against the wall before Boomer left the dining room. A few moments later the sound of a door slamming could be heard. Butch turned to glare at Brick.

"Way to go, Brick-head." Butch said. "Why'd you have to go and piss him off?"

"Since when do you care?" Brick asked.

"Since you started being a grade A asshole." Butch said as he took his empty plate to the sink and then headed upstairs himself.

"What is going on with you three?" Mojo yelled.

Brick stood up from the table and made his way to the sink to wash the dishes. "Nothing."

"If I hear you tell me it's nothing, one more time Brick, hell will break loose." Mojo threatened.

Brick rolled his eyes, knowing that Mojo wouldn't be able to see him do it. "I'll tell you when I want to tell you. And right now, I don't want to tell you."

Mojo growled low in his throat and left the kitchen table. "This had better be the last time I get nothing but cheek from the three of you."

"Don't hold your breath." Brick muttered low enough so that Mojo couldn't hear him.

"Also, you three have a physical coming up with the Professor this afternoon." Mojo said grumpily.

Brick turned to look at Mojo and watched as his already slouching father, seemed to hunch over more. It was a sign that the boys picked up, which meant Mojo was depressed or upset about something. The severity of Mojo's hunch defined the level of his depression. Whenever the professor was mentioned Mojo's hunch was at its lowest.

For all the aggravation that Mojo and his brothers were causing him, Brick was concerned for his family's wellbeing. He figured that's what was making him so irritable with his brothers and everyone else for that matter.

Robin was sitting in the living room with Buttercup beside her as they waited on Blossom and Bubbles. Since it was a going into late summer early fall weather the temperature was cooler, so the girls were taking a little extra time to be dressed properly.

Robin deciding that it wasn't nearly as cool as it could be, was wearing a simply white cardigan over a red shirt with blue jean capris. Buttercup simply opted for another of her oversized sweaters. This one was dark green with a hood.

"What's taking them so long?" Robin asked.

Buttercup shrugged as she put her arms behind her head and leaned back against the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "The fashionistas always take forever to get dressed."

"Do not." Bubbles said as she came down the stairs wearing a denim jumper with a long sleeved white shirt. "I just wanted to look nice."

"You're doing manual labor. What do you need to look nice for?" Buttercup asked.

"She's probably doing it for Boomer." Robin teased, watching the blush go across Bubbles' nose.

Buttercup smirked. "Oh really?"

Bubbles waved her hands frantically trying to dissuade her sister and friends for that idea. "I am not. Besides, what's cute or sexy about a jumper?"

"So you want to look either cute or sexy for Boomer?" Buttercup continued to tease with a wide smile on her face.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles whined.

Blossom, who was putting her hair up as she made her way down the stairs, wearing a pair of red shorts with a black tank top and pink cardigan, looked to see the commotion. "Buttercup stop teasing her."

Buttercup smiled and then stood up from the couch. "All right, all right. Can we get going now?"

"Why are you coming again?" Blossom asked as she lead the group out of the house.

"Because I want to." Buttercup simply said as she made her way to the passenger's seat of Robin's car.

"Sure it's not because you want to see Butch?" Bubbles decided to tease.

Completely unfazed by Bubbles, she proper her feet on the dashboard. "Yeah, right. If anything it's to watch Boomer try to flirt with you, and Brick get on Blossom's nerves."

Robin had hit Buttercup in the legs, coaxing her to put her legs down. "You were raised in a lab, not a barn."

Rolling her eyes, Buttercup set her feet down and crossed her ankles. "Yeah, yeah. Are we going now?"

Starting the engine, Robin pulled off down the street towards their school. As they drove, Robin decided to talk to them about the ballots for the senior homecoming court. "Just so you three know, you're in the top running for queen."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Buttercup groaned. "How did we even get nominated in the first place?"

"You're the Power Puff girls." Robin shrugged.

"Were." Blossom corrected. "We've not fought crime in a while. Things have calmed down."

"Yeah, but you guys are celebrities to most of the people we go to school with." Robin explained.

"I guess." Buttercup mumbled.

"The boys are also in the running for court, no surprise." Robin continued.

Blossom who'd been sitting idly back in her seat, sprang forward between Robin and Buttercup. "You have got to be kidding?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"You know everyone's automatically going to pair us up with one another. What if I have to dance with Brick?"

Robin shrugged, not really seeing the problem. "Then you dance with Brick. I'm sure he doesn't bite."

"That's not the point." Blossom grumbled as she sat back in her seat.

When Blossom didn't elaborate further, the girls changed topic until they got to school. Once there, the girls started helping Robin gather the posters from the previous week, and storing them in the student council room. After that they began getting the paint and posters for Rival's week.

That being said, the girls found more than their fair share of irony at the mention of it being Rival week. Not only were the girls unintentionally paired up with their male counterparts for senior court, the school they would be playing would be their previous school.

As it got closer to the time for the committee to meet up, many had already shown up. The only people who had yet to show were the Rowdy Ruff boys. As they were starting, the boys showed up, none in a very welcoming mood. Boomer was more than agitated and it effected his control on his strength. Doors rattled when he slammed them. Floors shook when he stomped just a little too hard. To be honest it was a shock, that the least angry of the boys was the angriest today.

Butch just seemed hell bent on working everyone's nerves. From setting wet posters on top of one another to accidently on purposely spilling paint on any poster his brothers seemed to be working on. If he wasn't doing that, he would just wander around and ask everyone stupid, I-already-know-the-answer questions.

Then there was Brick who kept picking up his phone to text someone. Eventually he just walked out, because whoever he was texting had called him and practically demanded his attention. On top of which, he hardly did any work that day. Brick kept getting distracted, and for some reason he kept looking at Blossom whenever he received a text.

After Butch had spilled paint on Boomer's fifth attempt at a poster, Boomer violently threw down his paint brush and started to stand up. Butch braced himself wicked smile on his face.

"Blossom!" Robin called out to her super powered friend. "They're about to fight. Please stop them."

Looking up from what she was doing, she sighed and called her sister over. "Bubbles, you take Boomer. Buttercup, Butch. I'll go hunt down Brick."

The girls broke and went to go get their respective counterparts. Bubbles quickly sped to cut in front of Boomer and then drag him away from Butch with a hand pulling on his arm. He resisted Bubbles' tugging on his arm, but stopped when she sharply tugged on his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." He said as she dragged him away by his ear.

"Don't be such a baby." She said as she led him a hallway away from everyone.

Butch was just beginning to laugh when he was suddenly pulled into a headlock and dragged in the opposite direction. Before he could give into his natural inclination to throw whoever was holding him, the grip on his neck was made tighter.

"You throw me, and I'll do more than rearrange your face." Buttercup threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, Cupcake." Butch teased her, unable to resist. He felt her tense and figured she was probably going to try to knee him in the face, but then she paused. "What? Didn't want me to see your panties again?"

"I am wearing shorts underneath this."

"Pity." Butch groused, before her grip tightened again. Butch then decided to keep his mouth shut as he was pressed very comfortably into Buttercup's bosom.

As they found a relatively deserted area of the hallway, Buttercup released Butch and folded her arms across her chest. Butch straightened up and rubbed his neck.

"So what are you doing here?" Butch asked her. "You're not on the committee."

Buttercup shrugged. "I got bored."

"Didn't want to hang out with your boyfriend?" Butch said as he folded his arms across his own chest, copying Buttercup.

When Buttercup didn't respond, but only rose an eyebrow in confusion. Butch sighed. "Mitch?" he supplied.

"Ew. I only like Mitch as a friend." Buttercup said while scrunching her nose in disgust. "I'd never date him."

Butch couldn't help the relief he felt with her statement. But of course he would never admit that aloud. Another thing he wouldn't admit out loud, was that he was beginning to understand what Boomer said about his counterpart. When Buttercup had been holding him, he felt tingles. A tingle that made him want to touch her. But rather than let her know that, he simply decided to tease her, hoping that she would hit him, thus giving him a reason to fight back.

"Still, you do hang out with him a lot." Butch continued.

"What's it to you, who I hang out with?" Buttercup smartly asked. "I though part of the truce was to mind each other's own business?"

Butch frowned as he thought about that. "If I remember correctly, you dumped milkshake onto my lap. Cold milkshake I might add."

"Did a few things recoil in fear? Did you shrink again?" Buttercup asked, purposely goading Butch.

While she thought she was prepared for him, she was mistaken when he charged her and pressed her up against the lockers. His hard body pressed into her soft one and a certain part of his anatomy dug into her abdomen.

"You tell me." He said as he ground his pelvis into her.

Unfamiliar feelings rushed through the both of them, but it affected Buttercup a whole lot more than she was anticipating. To her embarrassment, she pressed her legs tightly together and looked away from him, while biting her lower lip. Butch was enjoying her squirming, and ground his pelvis into her again.

This time Buttercup glared up at Butch and ever so slowly raised her knee to between his legs. With her knee pressed against his groin, her intentions were very clear to him.

"If you decide to get hard, I'll do more than just tell you."

Butch wisely pulled himself away from her and it irritatingly left her feeling cold. She involuntarily put her arms up to try to warm herself. Butch however was feeling extremely warm and felt the need for a cold shower. He'd wanted to be close to her. Enjoyed the feeling of her pressed so close against him. Even with the bulky shapeless sweater, her curves seemed to fit his sharp angles just right.

However, he knew that this was just lust. A byproduct of him being a teenaged boy, she being an attractive teenaged girl, and his hormones urging him to get his dick wet. While he could understand why Boomer couldn't seem to get Bubbles out of his head, he also knew that any kind of relationship with the Power Puffs would only end in violence.

Still picking, teasing, and frustrating her to no end would serve its purpose. She'd get angry and fight with him. In doing so, she would touch him and he'd get the chance to touch her. And as an added bonus, he'd relieve some of his pent up tension.

"So why did you drag me out into the hallway." Butch asked as a distraction from his thoughts.

Buttercup looked up at Butch and sighed. "You and Boomer were about to fight. It wasn't like anyone but us could've stopped you."

That reminded Butch of how Bubbles tugged Boomer away. "Shit. I need to find Boomer."

"No." Standing up from the lockers, she moved to block his path. "Bubbles can handle him."

"I'm not worried about that." He said easily walking around Buttercup. "It's just his brain to mouth filter has never really worked all that great."

Buttercup once again cut Butch off, this time holding her hands out. "So he makes an ass of himself. What's new?"

Starting to grow just a bit agitated with her, Butch grabbed her hand and held it in his. The tingle that ran through them both had blood and heat rushing to Buttercup's face. Butch rose an eyebrow and then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Now imagine if we actually liked each other, with this kind of reaction."

Buttercup blushed and pulled her hand away from Butch. "Bubbles can handle herself." She said almost breathlessly.

"Just like you're handling yourself with me, Cupcake." Butch said while walking around her.

Buttercup didn't have a comeback for that. She was only able to stand stock still while Butch went around her. When she was alone, she turned to see where he'd went and growled low in her throat. Not only had Butch called her Cupcake, but he'd flustered her. It was frustrating to no end.

Bubbles had tugged on Boomer's ear and dragged him into the hallway that was deserted. The only thing that could be heard was Boomer's complaints of pain.

"Bubbles, my ear is attached to me head. You're going to tear it off." Boomer complained.

Ignoring him, Bubbles continued to walk down the hallway, until she was sure no one would bother them. Once she figured that they were far enough away from anyone, Bubbles released Boomer and turned and folded her arms across her chest.

"What is your problem?" she snapped at him.

Feeling the blood come rushing through his ear, he stared at Bubbles as he held his ear. "I don't have a problem."

"Then why have you been so…pissy?" she said. "Is it because of what I said last night?"

Looking away from her, Boomer grimaced. "It has nothing to do with last night."

"Then what?" she pried.

Boomer rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'm fighting with my brothers. Well, mostly Brick." He explained before getting irritated. "Don't you and your sisters fight, or are you Power Puffs too perfect for that?"

Bubbles' temper flared at the insult. "Why are you being such a jerk?" Bubbles snapped at him.

"Why are you pretending to be so much better than me?" Boomer snapped back. "You can't hang out with me, because I'm a Rowdy Ruff boy."

"I never said I was better than you." Bubbles quipped, just barely holding her anger in check.

"It was more than implied." Boomer spat at her. "It's why you've been going out with Mac, isn't it?"

"Mac?" her confusion was lost on Boomer, as he was looking away from her while holding his ear.

"Yes, Mac. A friend of mine, or he used to be." Boomer grumbled. "What's so great about him anyway? I mean, sure he's smarter than me, and more comfortable at school than I am, but he isn't—why are you laughing at me?"

Boomer had turned back to look at Bubbles, to see her trying to cover her giggles with her hand. Any anger or irritation she had for Boomer vanished as soon as he mentioned her going out with Mac. At that moment, Boomer couldn't look any more adorable to her with his head cocked to the side and staring confused at her.

"You're an idiot."

"What?"

Bubbles then walked up to Boomer and placed her hand on his cheek gently, allowing for both of them to feel the tingles running through them. "You're cute, but an idiot." She then pinched his cheek as hard as she could, before walking away from him.

Now holding his cheek, he watched as Bubbles sauntered away from him. Now, not only was he annoyed, but he was confused as well.

Brick was pacing out in front of the restrooms, listening to Princess complain about him not answering her texts in a timely fashion. When he told her he was busy, she'd only responded with how she was more important.

"Look Princess, I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm part of the homecoming committee as punishment for a stunt my brothers pulled. I have to—Hey!"

Brick's phone was plucked from his hand and held to the ear of none other than Blossom. "He'll call you back later." She then hung up and put the phone on silent.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Brick growled at her.

Not the least bit intimidated by him, Blossom slipped the phone into her jacket pocket. "You need to get a handle of your brothers."

"Handle of? Just who do you think you are telling me to 'get a handle of my brothers'?" Brick's aggravation was steadily growing without the help of Blossom.

"I'm just saying that you three have been acting weird all day, and you've done nothing to try to reign it in." Blossom spoke, slipping into her Power Puff girl mood. She arms were now folded across her chest.

Brick blew out a puff of smoke from his nostrils. "Why don't you mind your goddamn business, Pinky?"

Ice suddenly started to sprout from the spot where Blossom was standing and she took a deep breath to bring it back in. She refused to allow Brick to infuriate her to the point of making ice sculptures.

"And give me my phone back." Brick then tried to reach for the phone in Blossom's pocket.

Blossom then quickly took the phone out of her pocket and held it as far away from Brick as she could. "You try to charge at me, and I will crush this phone."

"You wouldn't dare." Brick said while taking a step towards Blossom.

Blossom tightened her grip, applying enough pressure only to hear the plastic crack. Brick stopped his advance and grit his teeth. "Try me."

"What do you want?" Brick shouted at her.

"I want you to hold yourself to the truce we made. It's only been two weeks, and already your younger brother has gotten himself in trouble, and it's slowly setting off the rest of you." Blossom stated.

"Truce? Wasn't a large part of the truce, to mind one's own business?" Brick snapped at her. "If anyone is violation of the truce, then it's you. The Power Puff Smart Ass."

Stepping up to Brick, Blossom held her finger in his face. "Listen here, Brick. As a leader, I keep an eye on everything. Therefore, if I see something that your brothers are doing is wrong, I'll do something about it." Dropping her hand, she sighed and looked away from him. "I thought that if I informed you, you would be enough of a leader to keep them in line." Shaking her head, she looked up at Brick and let out a short humorless laugh. "But you are no such leader."

Blossom's words brought out a dangerous reaction from Brick. He'd grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and then pushed her up against the wall roughly. Blossom gasped at the sudden shift in movement and was about to say something, when Brick slammed his fist into the wall beside her head, going through the cinderblock and startling her.

"What the fuck do you know about my being a leader?!" he shouted. "Huh? You don't know anything of what I have to deal with, when it comes to my brothers or me."

Trying to be defiant, Blossom raised her chin to Brick. "You're just lashing out at me, because you can't handle it."

"You do not want to really see me lashing out." Brick whispered lowly. The threat that was in the air hung heavily between them as red and pink clashed. "It's a lot uglier than this."

"You don't scare me, Brick. Not then, and most certainly not now." Blossom spoke unwaveringly, despite Brick breathing smoke into her face and holding her by the front collar of her shirt.

Brick released Blossom, but gave her one last push into the wall. He then began to pace in front of her while tugging at his hair. Blossom watched him, prepared for anything that he suddenly might do. Such as turn his fiery eyes onto her. "I didn't ask to be leader."

"Neither did I, Brick. It just came with being the eldest." Blossom said with a fold of her arms. "It's our responsibility."

"Do not give me that bullshit right now." Brick dangerously growled as he glared at Blossom. "Because this right here, is all your fucking fault."

"What do you mean my fault?" Blossom's voice rose an octave. "I didn't do anything."

"No. You've done everything, just be existing." Brick seethed at her. "Three lab accidents made by a lonely old man who couldn't get a date and have kids the normal way."

A resounding slap echoed in the hallway, and seemed to ring in the silence that followed after. Brick's head was turned to the right as his left cheek burned. Blossom's right hand hung in the air, the palm stinging slightly from the sharp slap. As they both relaxed their stances and turned to one another, glaring.

Blossom was the first to break the silence with a tone colder than the ice she wields. "Don't you ever talk about me and my sisters like that again."

Brick looked about to say something when Blossom stood as tall as she could.

"And if you ever insult my father like that again, you'll get more than just frostbite from me."

"Are you threatening me?" Brick couldn't help but taunt.

Blossom slowly shook her head. "I'm making you a promise. You say I don't know anything. Well, neither do you."

Pink and red continued to clash against each other in powerful silent test of wills. Fire and ice battling against one another. Where Brick was burning up fueling his anger, Blossom was freezing over to protect herself.

A sudden throat clearing had the two breaking her glaring contest to see Robin standing at the far end of the hallway. "Umm, Butch and Boomer are back and we're putting up the posters now. Everything's about finished for today."

Blossom nodded her head. "I'll be right there." She turned to give Brick one final glare and started to walk away, when Brick grabbed her arm violently.

"My phone." He snapped.

Yanking her arm away from Brick she pulled out the phone and was in the process of handing it to him when she saw a name flash across the screen. Pulling it closer for better inspection, her eyes narrowed and then widened as she registered Princess' name on screen.

"Why is Princess calling you?" she asked.

Snatching his phone from Blossom, Brick hit the ignore button and stuffed his phone into his back pocket. "None of your damn business." He then walked passed Blossom, but not before roughly knocking his shoulder against her shoulder.

The hit didn't hurt. In fact, Blossom hardly registered that Brick had hit her. Her mind was locked on the thought of Princess being in phone contact with Brick. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that. Part of her wanted to be angry, because she knew Princess was only doing this to get under her skin. While another part of her wanted to be suspicious wandering what Princess might be up to. Then finally the last part of her hoped that Brick got a nice bite in the ass from karma for being such a jerk to her.

Brick was walking back to the gym wear everyone was packing everything up. His brothers were helping where they could under a watchful Robin's eye. She had her arms folded and when she turned to see Brick, she rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

Brick did just the same and looked to his phone. Princess was calling him again. Blowing out a breath to steel his nerves, he pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Brick!" was the first thing he heard, as Princess half shouted half whined through the phone. His super hearing made his ears a lot more sensitive than the average human, so her sudden screeching badly hurt his ear. "You are to never ignore me again. And was that Blossom I heard earlier?"

"Yeah. Look, what did you want?" Brick asked, his last bit of patience having run out a while ago.

He was met with silence on the other end of the phone. He could easily imagine her pouting at not getting her way. "We have a date today. I want to go out to lunch and then some shopping."

Shopping. Any guy's worse nightmare. "All right. Just so you know I have a doctor's appointment today. I can't miss it."

An exasperated sigh came from the other end of the phone. "Fine. But you better meet me at my house right after."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." He then hung up the phone and went to stand with his brothers.

"Who was that?" Boomer asked.

"Nobody." Brick said. "Are we done?"

"Yeah. And let me guess. It was your new girlfriend." Butch said with a smirk.

"Girlfriend?" Boomer questioned looking at his eldest brother.

"She's not my girlfriend." Brick snapped. "Look we have a doctor's appointment back at home. We need to get back now."

Nodding their agreement, the boys started their way out of the school. However, Robin headed them off and stood with her hands on her hips.

"This will be the last time you three act like that here." Robin said. "No more picking fights." She said pointing at Butch, who only smirked. "No more tantrums." She said pointed to Boomer.

"I don't have tantrums." An indignant Boomer complained.

"And you." She said looking at Brick. "No more phone calls, unless it's absolutely important."

"This one was important." Brick grunted.

Before Robin could say anything, Blossom had walked up and put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "I doubt Princess was anything important. Come on, Robin."

She sent one last glare at Brick, before turning to leave. Butch and Boomer both stared at Brick, before looking towards Blossom.

"Whoa." Butch shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. "That's a cold shoulder."

"That's the best you could come up with? Cold shoulder?" Boomer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Butch looked incredulously at Boomer. "Are you telling me you didn't feel that?"

Boomer shrugged his shoulders, completely oblivious. Butch rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Despite wanting to be Casanova, you have a lot to learn about girls." Butch then walked ahead of his brothers. Boomer and Brick soon followed.

"What do you mean by that?"


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirteen: Between Father and Son

The girls had decided to meet up with Tabitha and Sam, before going out for pizza. It was an awkward ride, what with Blossom simmering in the front seat while staring out the window, but Robin, Buttercup, and Bubbles made the best of it.

"I think we should start looking for dresses soon." Bubbles said while leaning in between the passenger and driver's seat. "I think I should change it up a bit with the color though. Maybe purple instead of blue."

"You already know you're going to find something blue to wear." Buttercup quipped. "Maybe we should go as a group of nineteen twenties flapper girls. That's film noir right?"

"I like the idea, but I think that's aa bit before our theme's time." Robin commented as she maneuvered her truck into the pizza place's parking lot. "Why not go as femme fatales?"

Both girls cringed. "Ugh, no. We had a criminal named Femme Fatale. Total poser." Buttercup said.

"Then movie characters from that time. Bette Davis was amazing. She was both heroine and villain."

"I think we can work with that. Oh, how about we binge watch all her movies tonight. At our house." Bubbles asked.

"Totally. The professor is going to be out until later this evening anyway. We'll have the entire house to ourselves." Buttercup agreed.

"Sweet, we can tell Tabitha and Sam all about it." Robin said. She then looked over at Blossom, and cleared her throat. "Blossom, are you listening?"

"Dresses. Pizza. Bette Davis. Slumber party." Blossom turned to look at Robin. "Did I miss anything?"

Robin shook her head as she parked her car. "No."

The girls in awkward silence made their way out of the truck to inside the pizza shop. Sam and Tabitha had already grabbed a table for them and had menus ready. While Robin, Buttercup, and Bubbles greeted their friends, Blossom sat at the further end of the table not saying anything and bracing her chin in her hand.

Tabitha glanced Blossom's way and rose a brow. "What's the matter with you?"

"A certain RRB with red hair." Robin mumbled.

"I can hear you." Blossom snapped.

Raising her hands in surrender, Robin sat back in her seat. "Sorry, it's just you've been in a mood since you went after him."

"Went after him?" Tabitha said with a smile.

"Not like that." Blossom said. "He and his brothers were being major doofuses, and a little intervention needed to be had."

"Intervention?" Sam asked.

Before Blossom could answer, the waiter had come by ready to take the girls' drink orders. Tabitha and Buttercup ordered root beers. Sam ordered a Shirley Temple. Robin and Bubbles ordered lemonade. Blossom ordered an iced tea.

"The boys were being bigger pains than usual today." Robin explained.

Bubbles shook her head. "Boomer says that they're fighting. Well, he and Brick are at least."

"I wonder what about." Tabitha spoke in a conspirator's tone. "Last night at the game, Brick seemed to be wondering where the two of you went."

Bubbles looked around the table. "What do you mean?"

"Were you and Boomer together last night at some point?" Sam asked. "I mean, we all know you were with Mac, but Boomer and the guys had to show up at some point."

Bubbles bit into her lower lip and sighed. "Well, we did have a few minutes together."

The waiter came back with their drinks and set them on the table. Blossom immediately grabbed a straw and began sipping at her tea. She took a breath and a thin layer of ice covered her tea.

"So, what did you guys do?" Sam asked.

Bubbles then shrugged. "We talked a little bit and he asked if we could hang out together."

Tabitha smiled while Sam and Robin gasped excitedly. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I couldn't. I have plans with Mac." Bubbles said while bringing her straw to her lips.

Groans filled the table while Buttercup chuckled and Blossom rolled her eyes. "Bubbles, teaching Mac Japanese pales in importance to getting to know Boomer better."

"But…" Bubbles started. "He wants to ask this girl he really likes out and her favorite language is Japanese."

Sam sighed and placed her head in her hand. "But Boomer is super cute, and he really likes you. I mean he practically asked you out." Sam's eyes then got wide and she almost started to squeal. "Oh my god. You should go to homecoming with him."

The shock of the idea had Bubbles inhaling lemonade and then coughing. "Wait…what?"

"Go with Boomer to homecoming." Tabitha said. "He likes you, and you sort of like him, right?"

Bubbles brought a napkin to her mouth and sighed. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Bubbles, it's Boomer. He's the most harmless out of all the boys." Buttercup spoke up, vaguely thinking about her own experiences with Butch.

Bubbles contemplated that thought, but before she could say anything Blossom cut in. "But he's still one of them."

"Them?"

"A Rowdy Ruff Boy." Blossom explained. "Made to be pains in our asses."

The table had gone quiet by then with everyone awkwardly turned to their menus. As the waiter came by, he asked if they were ready. The girls all agreed to get half pepperoni, a quarter spinach and chicken, and then a quarter Hawaiian.

As they waited the girls all looked at Blossom, who had devolved into a sulk.

"Blossom?" Bubbles started. "Boomer's not really that bad. He's just…oblivious."

"Like you." Buttercup said with a smile, while Bubbles scowled at her. "But she has a point. Boomer's the sweet one. Butch, however, is the pain in the ass. But that's Butch for you. And Brick is well…a brick head."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You got that right."

Buttercup rose her brows. "I'm right. Wow, you really must be mad at him. What did he do?"

"Brick was being Brick. What more can I say?" Blossom grumbled.

Before the conversation could delve deeper into the issue with the Rowdy Ruff Boys, the waiter had come back with the pizza. However, while the girls' mouths were full of pizza, their minds were full of questions.

The sun was unmerciful today. Its heat beat down on the professor like never before and his going up the stairs of the volcano tower did nothing to help. The closer he got to the top of the stairs, the more intense the heat became. He then began to wonder as to why he did these house calls. Then he remembered that he did this as a favor to a certain green skinned chimp he used to house.

Shaking his head and wiping the sweat from his brow, the professor had finally made his way to the top of the stairs. He then knocked heavily on the door, bracing himself and trying to see around the dark spots. When the large door finally opened, he was greeted by a four-foot chimp that seemed to get more hunch over every time he saw him.

"Good afternoon, Mojo." The professor politely said.

Mojo grunted and allowed the professor to come in. The moment the door closed, he turned his back to the professor.

"You know you should really install an elevator for your tower." The professor commented as he easily made his way through the tower.

Again Mojo grunted. "Then how else would I dissuade visitors?" Mojo replied smartly.

The professor had to laugh at his former companion's attitude. Post his mutation and his sons, he'd grown more anti-social than before. It was quite the one eighty from when the chimp was nothing more than a baby brought home. Mischievous and destructive was typical for a growing male chimp. He just wished the mischief hadn't cost him his sanity.

"Boys, come down here." Mojo yelled.

The professor waited patiently as the boys made their way leisurely down the stairs from their rooms. The professor had to school his features, upon seeing the boys. They'd grown up well, much like his daughters. The fact that they were going to school with his girls made him just a bit apprehensive.

Once the boys were down the stairs the stood in front of the professor, the boys tried to be nonchalant. As far as they knew, he didn't know about them attending the same school as the girls. "Hello boys."

"Professor."

"Sup."

"Hey."

This was the typical form of conversation between the boys and the professor. When they first started getting check-ups from the man, they were concerned about what he might do to them. Mojo eventually had to explain that the professor was harmless to them. It was more so they could ask the professor questions that Mojo himself couldn't answer.

"Are we all ready to get started?"

The check-up went as normal as any other. The boys were weighed, measured for height, measured their muscle tone, and asked them questions about their diets. The professor took notes accordingly and gave comments that called for it. For the boys it was the same thing almost every time. Brick's temperature would always run higher than his brothers. Butch needed to have a better diet to maintain his health. Boomer would always be just half an inch shorter than his brothers.

As things came to a close, Mojo stood from his place at the table. "That seems to be about everything. Thank you for coming, professor."

"Wait. I have some other questions for the boys." The professor stated, startling the boys.

"Such as?"

"Personal questions." The professor said with a look towards Mojo. "Questions I need to ask them alone."

The professor gave Mojo such a meaningful look, that he had no choice but to comply. With a grumble he left the room, leaving the boys alone with the professor. They glanced among one another, already feeling uncomfortable about what was about to take place.

"All right, who wants to be first?" the professor asked, hoping this would lessen the tension.

Fingers were pointed in different directions and a chorus of "him" were heard. Then arguments as to who should go first were sputtered out.

"Brick's the oldest."

"Boomer's the youngest."

"Butch's health is the worse."

"Is not."

"Is so."

The professor held up his hands to silence the boys. "Boys, settle down." He was then met with the relieving thought that he was glad he had girls. "Brick, you first."

As his brothers laughed, Brick scowled at the professor. "If you were just going to pick me first, why'd you even ask?"

"To be polite." Was his quick answer. "Now, let's head up to your room to talk."

Rolling his eyes, he led the way to his room, not caring that it wasn't clean. Sitting on his bed, Brick folded his arms as the professor stared at him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

The professor looked around the young man's room and noticed that in small things that showed that he and Blossom were alike. There were high level books almost hidden under his desk. He also had a calendar posted near his desk with important dates marked. "How's school?"

Brick narrowed his eyes, wondering why the professor would start with that. "Fine, I guess. I'm working on the committee for homecoming."

"Hmm, wouldn't have pegged you for the volunteer type." The professor commented.

Brick snorted. "It's more like punishment."

The professor nodded his head. "How are your classes?"

"Too easy. I could pass them in my sleep."

Choosing his next words carefully, he braced himself for anything that might happen. "Blossom thinks the same thing."

Brick stiffened at the name. "She does, does she?"

"Yes. My daughters tell me a lot." He said looking meaningfully at Brick.

Brick ground his teeth. "I bet they do." _So much for the truce._ Brick thought bitterly.

"Brick, I don't care that you and your brothers are going to school with my girls. What I do care about is you potentially hurting them."

"I hate to break it to you, but Blossom isn't really my type. Stuck up smarty pants do nothing for me." Brick said callously.

"Don't flatter yourself. I happen to know that arrogant hotheads such as yourself do nothing for her." The professor sharply told Brick without flinching. "But that's not the point I'm trying to make."

"Then what is your point?"

"Have you noticed anything since being in my daughters' presence?" the professor said while folding his arms across his chest and leaning against Brick's desk.

Brick shrugged his shoulder, lost as to what the professor was trying to tell him. "Like what?"

"Certain urges." When Brick began to open his mouth in protest, the professor held up his hand in halt. "Not just sexual."

Brick then thought about how Boomer was acting around Bubbles. The sudden need to always be around her, always wanting to touch her. "Not me."

"But your brothers have?" the professor probed.

"Boomer has." Brick confirmed. "What about it?"

The professor sighed and thought about how best to explain this to Brick. "Well, let's just say it's in your blood to be attracted to my daughters."

This vague explanation only worked to confuse Brick more. "What?"

"What I'm trying to say is that, you and your brothers will one way or another find yourselves attracted to my girls. When you were younger as typical five-year-old children, you repelled one another. Thus you fought."

When Brick nodded his head in understanding the professor continued.

"Now that you've outgrown that stage of your lives, it's attracting you together. And as much as I hate this, I know I can't stop it." The professor then braced himself and switched from his fatherly role into a doctor's one. "Therefore, I need to know if you are sexually active."

Brick for once, felt himself grow cold at the thought of answering the father of his counterpart. "Why?"

"Because of you are, then I'd like as a precaution to test you for sexually transmitted diseases and the like." The professor calmly explained.

Feeling his face now blaze with heat, Brick looked anywhere but at the professor. "No. I'm not."

The professor rose a brow in mild surprise, but then schooled his features again. Despite how brief the look was, Brick did catch onto it.

"What was that look for?"

The professor seemed to have gotten a smug look on his face, but shook his head to dispel his thoughts. "Nothing, you should be worried about."

Narrowing his eyes, Brick decided to ignore the professor's comment. "Is that all, or is there any other personal questions you want to ask?"

The professor shook his head and proceeded to leave Brick's room. Calling out to Butch that he was next, the professor turned to look back at Brick. "Did you have any questions for me?"

"What made you decide to make the girls?" Brick asked.

Furrowing his brow, he stood with his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?"

"Why couldn't you have kids the normal way?" Brick asked, his tone mildly taunting. "Are you impotent?"

The professor shook his head. "No."

"Slow swimmers?"

"Not quite."

"Then what is it?" Brick asked.

Taking a deep breath, the professor then let a small sad smile grace his face. "I have blanks."

"Blanks?"

"I'm unable to produce sperm." The professor explained. "Is there a reason you're asking?"

Brick shook his head and looked behind the professor to see that Butch was standing in the doorway. "None."

Giving Brick one last stare, he turned and gestured for Butch to follow him to his room. That left Brick to sit and think about how he'd spoken to Blossom earlier. He realized that he was a dick to her, but he wasn't going to apologize. Besides, it was Blossom. She wouldn't hold a grudge.

It was then that he took out his phone and texted Princess telling her that his appointment was over and he was able to meet her wherever. She then immediately called him and told him to meet here at some restaurant with a French name he couldn't pronounce.

Begrudgingly subduing to his fate, Brick got dressed as appropriately as possible with a red button down shirt and black slacks while pulling his hair into a bun at the nape of his neck. Staring in the mirror, he felt that he was presentable enough, despite the date being blackmail.

As he was leaving, he noticed that Butch and Mojo were sitting in the living room on the couch channel surfing. Mojo was the first to look up. "What are you dressed up for?"

"I'm going out." Was Brick's quick reply. He didn't want to discuss this with Mojo. "I'll be in later tonight."

Mojo stood up from his seat on the couch. Walking over to Brick he looked up at him and then folded his arms. "Where are you going?"

"I said I'm going out." Brick stated tensely while walking around Mojo.

"Where? With who?" Mojo probed.

Ignoring him, Brick walked to the front door, only to be grabbed roughly by the arm.

"I am speaking to you, Brick. Answer me!" he shouted.

Standing as still as irritation and anger started to simmer in him, he took a breath before turning to Mojo. "I'm going to a restaurant with a girl. Happy now?"

Releasing Brick's arm, Mojo snorted and folded his arms across his chest again. At the same time, Butch had put the television on mute and Boomer and the professor were just coming down the stairs.

"Be more specific Brick."

"Fuck, Mojo." Brick exclaimed. "I'm going with fucking Princess Morbucks to some fucking French restaurant in downtown Townsville."

"Princess!" Mojo screamed out, before turning to his others sons, who'd done just the same. "Did either of you know about this?"

Boomer shook his head and hands frantically, while Butch rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I knew she was pitching her panties at you, but I didn't think you'd want to catch them."

Brick was about to give Butch a biting retort when his phone started to go off again. Sighing he pulled out his phone to see that she'd sent him a list of things to pick up for their date. One thing being a bouquet of flowers for her.

"I've got to get going." Brick said turning quickly and rushing out of the tower to avoid more of the inquisition.

Mojo growled menacingly, as she balled his hands into fists. Boomer and the professor finished coming down the stairs. Boomer went over to Butch, and leaned conspiratorially into his ear. "This is going to end badly."

"Tell me about it. But you have to admit, seeing him get torn a new asshole is going to be fun." Butch smiled.

Boomer then smacked Butch in the back of the head. "This could get serious."

Butch turned to look back at Boomer. "Then it's his own fault."

Boomer groaned and stood up from his place. "You are no help at all."

"After he's been riding your ass, I think you'd be happy." Butch commented as he channels surfed.

"Yeah, but it's _Princess."_ Boomer stated.

Butch paused and then nodded his head. "Sure, I'll give you that one, but like I said. It's his own fault."

The professor had silently watched the Mojo attempt to handle his son and then bristle in agitation. "Your sons seem to be quite a handful at times."

Mojo snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

Thoughts of a previous life came to mind then, making the professor smile. A younger, sweeter pink skinned baby chimp was his companion for a while. And as the chimp grew older, it was of no surprise that a more mischievous side came out. Breaking test tubes, throwing tantrums, but more often than not, clinging to him. Often the professor would be walking and Jojo would find himself attached to one of the professor's legs, or arm if he was sitting down and working.

"I can only imagine where they get it from." His tone was lightly teasing, but it was enough to spark Mojo's anger.

"And where do you suspect they got it from?" Mojo's tone was tight with anger.

"Obviously from their father." The professor obliviously stated while walking past Mojo to the front door. As he did so, he ran his hand over Mojo's helmeted brain in a way that he hadn't done since Mojo was a young chimp.

Mojo recoiled violently from the professor's touch, letting out the most animal sound he'd made in years. His eyes had gone wild and his fur was standing on end. The boys looked to their father, very much confused as to why he was reacting that way. They were so caught up in their own world that Boomer and Butch didn't notice what caused the angry shriek.

"Dad?" Boomer called out.

"Jojo?" The professor softly said, but that just seemed to push Mojo over the edge.

With another angry screech, he leapt at the professor knocking him down, before he proceeded to drag him from his living room and throw him out. He none to gently threw the professor onto the porch and slammed the door in his face, leaving him baffled.

On the other side of the door, Mojo was bristling. His fur stood on such high end that it appeared as if an electric current was going through his body. Boomer and Butch were more than surprised by this behavior. Sure Mojo has blown a fuse before, but never had they seen him devolve into his more animalistic behaviors.

Boomer, always the more sensitive of the boys, took a step towards Mojo. "Dad, are you all right?"

Mojo whipped his head around to look at Boomer. His eyes had taken on the most feral of looks and it made Boomer recoil slightly in fear. Butch noticed Boomer's backward step and turned to look at their father.

"What's your problem, Monkey?"

As if Butch's words were a key, Mojo's rage was unlocked and he screeched again, he then as quickly as he ran towards Butch and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Dad!" Boomer yelled at him. "Mojo!"

Shaking Butch violently, Mojo stared into his son's for once fear filled green eyes. "My problem is having sons who as they get older, blatantly disregard whatever I have to say."

"Get off of me!" Butch yelled, resisting the urge to throw off his father, for worry that he'd seriously hurt him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though Mojo had any inclination to do the same.

"Just know that soon enough, I'll be able to throw the lot of you out of this house."

At that, Butch let out a nervous half laugh. "You'd never throw us out."

"I've been kind enough to have mercy on young children you really didn't know any better." His tone had turned bitter and he finally let go of Butch, roughly pushing him into the couch.

Walking away from his sons, he stomped to his room and violently slammed the door. Boomer turned to Butch, seeing him readjust his shirt.

Butch glanced up to see Boomer's worried face and sighed. "Let's get out of here."

Boomer was quick to follow Butch out the front door. With no real idea of where to go, the boys just flew aimlessly over the city.

Butch rubbed his neck absentmindedly before he noticed himself doing so, and groaned aloud. "It's official, he's starting to flip his lid."

"He totally wigged out back there." Boomer turned to look at Butch. "Are you going to be all right?"

Butch nodded the best he could with the wind blowing against his face. "Yeah, it was more the shock of it that anything else."

Seeing that his brother was going to be all right. Boomer looked down and spotted Mac walking down the street with someone. It looked like it was a girl, but from his vantage Boomer couldn't really tell. Flying lower to the ground, Boomer landed and began walking behind Mac. Close as he was, he saw that Mac was indeed with a girl. A tall dark skinned girl with a giant mass of curly black hair, barely restrained by a yellow headband. Boomer also noticed she wore a white shirt with a long rainbow skirt and yellow boots.

"It was great seeing you, Goo." Mac was saying. "You look amazing."

The girl named Goo, smiled and reached over to pinch one of Mac's cheeks. "Oh Macaroni, don't you know how to sweet talk a girl."

When she released Mac's cheek, his face flushed red, and he knew it was mostly because she was flattered by what he'd said and less because of her pinching him.

Boomer's eyes widened as he watched Mac stare at this girl with longing. He'd already asked Bubbles to the dance, and yet he was messing around with another girl. He was going to kick his ass for messing with Bubbles like this.

Reaching forward, Boomer made to grab at Mac's collar when Butch grabbed Boomer by his. "Hey Mac!"

Jumping nearly a foot in the air, Mac turned around and sighed with relief knowing that it was only Boomer and Butch. "Hey guys. You nearly gave me a heart attack just now."

"If only." Boomer grumbled. "Who's the girl?"

Blushing bright, Mac turned to Goo and stuttered out introductions. "Guys, this is Goo."

"Goo?"

Goo then bowed her head lavishly began her introduction. "Gabrielle Ophelia Owens. Goo for short. Kon'nichiwa[AM1] ."

Boomer's turned to Goo and bowed his head as well. "Anata ni o dekite koeidesu. Watashinonamaeha Boomer."[AM2]

Goo raised her head and smiled wildly at Boomer. "You speak Japanese?"

"Hai." Boomer answered coming out of his bow.

Goo then held her hand out to Boomer and when he took it, she shook his hand vigorously. "Have you ever been to Japan? You speak it very well."

"No." Boomer said with a shake of his head. "I just know the language. I speak many different languages."

Goo's eyes widened with wonder, before looking to Boomer's right. "Can you speak Japanese too?"

Butch shook his head. "No. English and bad English are my only languages. I'm Butch by the way. I'm the bonehead's brother."

Goo nodded shallowly. "It's nice to meet you. Mac and I were just running some errands. Are you guys going anywhere?"

"The guys are really busy, Goo." Mac said in a rush. "Homecoming is coming up and I'm sure they have a lot to do."

"Your homecoming is happening already?" Goo asked, turning slightly expectant eyes towards him. "When?"

"In two weeks." Mac answered, glad to have Goo's attention away from Boomer.

"Do you have a date already?" she asked innocently.

Mac's face grew red with nerves and he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm kind on that. I haven't asked her yet."

Boomer wanted nothing more than to clobber Mac. He'd already asked Bubbles to the dance. Why was he acting as though he hadn't? Was he ashamed of her? Boomer knew that if he asked Bubbles, then he wouldn't be ashamed. In fact, he'd feel very smug about it.

"What about Bubbles?" Butch asked, wondering how Boomer would react.

Surprising all the boys was Goo as she blew a raspberry with her teeth and started laughing. "Yeah, right. As though Mac could handle Bubbles."

Mac rolled his eyes, not minding Goo's teasing of him. If anything this might give Boomer that push he needed to ask her out, without causing him bodily harm. Goo then went to stare at Boomer with probing eyes, before smiling.

"You should ask Bubbles to the dance." Goo stated with a tone of authority. "I can totally see you and Bubbles making a cute couple. And you," she said turning to look at Butch. "Should probably ask Buttercup to the dance."

Scoffing, Butch grabbed Boomer and slightly back away from the strange girl. "Yeah right. I'm not trying to end my life." Though there was a part of him that thrilled at the possibility of having Buttercup that close to him. "Either way, we have to go."

Butch then began to pull Boomer away from the duo, taking to the air again. Boomer reluctantly followed after Butch, but not before giving Mac a burning glare. Goo watched amazed as the boys flew off into the air, before turning to look at Mac.

"So when are you going to ask me to the dance Mac?" Goo asked, enjoying the red the filled his face.

* * *

[AM1]Hello.

[AM2]It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Boomer.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Fourteen: Finding a Date

Brick's date with Princess was annoying. When he first arrived at her house to pick her up, he had the most unpleasant pleasure of meeting her father. A large red headed man who had nothing but undying love for his bratty daughter and contempt for the "red-haired hooligan" about to take his daughter out.

When Princess saw Brick, she didn't hide her surprise at his able to dress nicely. Her only which she also voiced was about how his hair was too long. Brick, under the hard stare of her father, swallowed his biting comment he wished he could make.

It was downhill from there, seeing as since he didn't have a car, another thing she made a verbal comment on, they had to take her daddy's limo. When he handed Princess the flowers he'd had to buy, she complained that they were the wrong kind. Brick in kind responded that he wasn't a florist and that she should have specified what kind of flowers she wanted.

The rest of the limo ride to the restaurant was silent on Brick's part and noisy on Princess' as she was on her phone talking to her friends about being on a date with Brick. Brick simply rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. Upon arriving at the restaurant, Princess latched onto his arm and made a show of being on his arm. He allowed her to do so without complaining.

Once they were seated, Princess began drilling him with questions about everything about himself and how he was liking his new school. Brick answered with short if possible answers and didn't ask his own in return. He wanted this date to be over with and soon.

Once Princess had gotten tired of Brick's brief answers, she changed tactics. "So how are you and the Power Puffs getting along?"

Brick's stare quickly found her and he quirked a brow at her. "Why do you want to know about that?"

Princess has shrugged. "Humor me."

Brick sighed and tugged a little agitatedly at his bun. "We're managing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're minding our own business. Leaving each other alone, as much as we can."

"So you have classes together?" Princess had asked.

Brick nodded his head and picked a bit at his lunch. "Yeah."

"With Blossom?" Princess said with a bite to her voice.

"It can't be helped. I mean, advanced classes are hard to come by."

Princess had pretended to be interested in his comment before making her own comment. "I bet she thinks she's so smart."

"I'm just as smart as she is." Brick commented.

Smiling wickedly, Princess braced her chin on her hands and leaned across the table. "Really?

Brick nodded as he took a sip of his drink. The rest of the date went by with silence. After eating, Princess insisted on going to the mall and dragging Brick along with her. When he'd tried to refuse, she only had to hold her phone out, before he reluctantly gave in.

Needlessly to say, he spent the entire time carrying her bags for her and waiting for her as she tried on countless clothes. The process was endless. When she finally decided after nearly four hours of shopping that she'd bought enough for the day and was ready to go home. When she arrived home, her father was there waiting at the front door. Brick repressed the urge to scowl at the large man.

Deeming the date over with Brick turned to leave only to be caught by the arm by Princess.

"Aren't you even going to kiss me?" she asked.

Brick honestly hadn't thought about it, but now that he was, the idea of doing so didn't sit well with him. Then the image of a certain pink eyed, golden red haired girl came unbidden to his mind. Shaking his head to clear the image away, he then sighed and reluctantly placed a kiss on Princess' cheek, hoping that would appease her.

Apparently it wasn't, seeing as she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to her pressing a kiss to his lips. It was only because he was off guard that she was even able to do so. When Princess released Brick, she gave him a wicked smirk and said that she would call him.

Brick watched somewhat in a daze as Princess went back into her house. When he took to the air, he fell into a contemplative state. Nothing was going as he wanted. Sure he was in school, but he wasn't doing any of the things that he wished he could be doing. Finding himself apart from his brothers was his main thing, but it seemed like fate was against him. If anything he was trying to keep his brothers from what he knew would break them in the worst way.

Also there were the girls. Well, there was Blossom right now. He couldn't think of why he would think about kissing her when Princess mentioned it. Shaking his head, he grumbled to himself about not thinking about Blossom. Then the words of the professor came to mind.

 _You're not going to be able to help falling for my girls._

Brick scowled at the idea. He didn't even like Blossom. As first, he thought they could have a truce, but he now felt as though the truce was void, since the professor knew about them. It wasn't until he looked down and noticed the girls house, that his anger came back and he found himself landing at their front door.

Knocking none to gently, Brick waited for the door to open. The tingle in his blood told him that it was Blossom coming to answer the door, and he couldn't discern on whether to be happy or even more angry.

When she opened the door Brick was met with the golden redhead's surprised stare, but also her for once lazily dressed self. She was in her pajamas, that consisted of a white tank top and red shorts with yellow hearts on them. It didn't escape his notice that she wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts poked through the thin material of her shirt. It also didn't help that she folded her arms, emphasizing the look of her breasts.

"What do you want Brick?" Blossom said after a long silence.

Brick ran his red eyes over Blossom, before bringing her up to her face, which was—no pun intended—iced over.

"How come the professor knows about us?" he blurted, feeling some the wind leave his angry sails.

Blossom shrugged her shoulders. "Buttercup blabbed. What do you want me to do?"

"What if he says something to Mojo?"

Rolling her eyes, Blossom went to close the door on him, when he put his hand out to catch the door. "Go home, Brick."

When she tried to close the door again, he pressed harder against her. "Not until you answer me."

Seeing that he wasn't going to relent, Blossom opened the door and stepped outside. "My father isn't going to tell Mojo anything."

"Right." Brick said stepping away from Blossom. "This violates the truce we have."

"Actually it violates nothing. We agreed not to tell Mojo. Nothing was said about not telling the professor." Blossom said, using Buttercup's words. Taking a deep breath through her nose she ran a hand through her hair. "You couldn't have waited to tell me this at school? Why are you here now?"

At that Brick suddenly felt embarrassed, because any answer he gave would be a weak one. "I was in the neighborhood."

"Mojo's volcano is on the other side of town and I felt you coming from…" Blossom stopped talking as her eyes widened. "Did Princess say something to you? And what were you doing with her?"

Blushing, Brick looked anywhere but at Blossom. It was unnerving to have her looking at him like she was, but then he got his bravado back and turned to face her with heated eyes. "Nothing. It's not as though it would be any of your business."

"Then fly home, Brick." Blossom snapped at him.

Brick turned to do just as she said when a thought came to him and had him turning and standing almost nose to nose with her. "And what if I was with Princess, huh? Jealous?"

When Brick looked at Blossom, her eyes had widened and a look of rage came over her. Before Brick could react, Blossom had reached to put her hand on his shoulder and brought her knee up to his groin.

To Brick's credit, he only grunted and braced himself on his knees, rather than crying out and going to his knees. Breathing loudly through his nose, he waited for the pain to subside.

"Don't you ever think I would be jealous of Princess. Especially over you!" Blossom then went inside, and slammed the door violently.

Brick glanced at the door and slowly brought himself up to an upright position. Delicately cupping his groin, he did a check to make sure Blossom hadn't severely damaged anything. After finding that only his pride was broken at the moment, he flew home.

Blossom watched him from the window sighed and drew the curtains back.

Rivals week proved to be more than Blossom and Brick could handle. It seemed as though each were going out of their way to get under the other person's skin. It ran from a series of heated and icy bumps into each other and then trying to best each other in the classroom. Seeing who was smarter drove them deeper into their studies, but nowhere near away from their animosity to each other.

This worked in Dexter's favor, seeing as the more Blossom and Brick seemed to be fighting the more often he was able to speak with her. He couldn't help but be smug about the entire thing. If Brick noticed, then he didn't say anything. He did however make it blatantly obvious to Blossom that he was in contact with Princess, despite the fact that he was being blackmailed by her.

That being said it came as no surprise to their friends when the tensions started to trickle down to the other siblings. Butch started getting the run off of Brick's attitude, and that in turn made him really irritable and he would often take his frustration out on Mitch, who found it great to pick fun at him. Whenever it would this would happen, Butch would retaliate and then Buttercup would blindly defend.

The tension was also making Boomer and Bubbles suffer, for every time tried to speak with Bubbles, she would shake her head and turn away. Bubbles' rejection of Boomer only made his mood turn sour, and made Boomer realize that he'd had it with Brick.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Brick." Boomer said as he slammed his plate on the lunch table.

Brick and the rest of the boys looked up at Boomer surprised. He was standing over Brick with his fists braced against the table and a deep scowl on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, asshole. I'm going… to kick…your ass." Boomer enunciated. "I'm getting backlash from you and Pinkie's grudge, and it's not fair."

Brick rolled his eyes as he went back to eating his hamburger. "Don't be a baby."

Boomer slammed his fist through the table, silencing everyone in the cafeteria. "Fuck you, Brick!" When he pulled his hand from the hole he'd just made, he grabbed his lunch and left the cafeteria. The second he left, low murmurs about what just happened filled the room.

Brick simply rolled his eyes and for the most part ignored what just happened. Butch, Jack, and Mac on the other hand stared incredulously at Brick.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so upset." Jack commented.

"He's just throwing a tantrum." Brick said.

"Four-year-olds throw tantrums. Boomer's pissed." Jack told him, trying to be the voice of reason. "As his brother, you shouldn't take it so lightly."

Brick put his hamburger down and looked to Jack. "He's only acting this way, because he's getting the cold shoulder from Bubbles."

"And why do you think that is, genius?" Butch snapped at him. "You're basically having a pissing match with Blossom and for no good reason."

"Like you're one to talk?" Brick retorted. "You're picking fights with a weak human."

"Would you rather I picked a fight with you?" Butch asked. "Because I'm rearing to go any time."

Brick sent Butch a fiery glare. Jack and Mac shared an uncomfortable glance between each other. Jack then motioned for Mac to get up and follow him to a table farther away from the boys.

"If they are going to fight, I'd rather not be anywhere near them." Jack mumbled under his breath.

"I hear you." Mac agreed as he and Jack made their way over to a table more centered to the cafeteria.

As they were sitting down, Mac caught sight of the girls with their friends and noticed that the tension as just as thick. They weren't their usual jovial selves, that allowed for them to be chatty with each other. Instead they were picking at their food, passing small conversation and more ignoring than listening to Deedee's younger brother, Dexter.

Mac noticed that Bubbles was staring out of the cafeteria and seemed to be itching to leave. Taking a gamble, he set his plate down across from Jack. "Hey Jack. I'll be right back."

Jack nodded his head and watched as Mac made his way over to the Power Puff girls.

Bubbles was glancing out the cafeteria area where she saw Boomer walk out of. She was worried, but on the other hand, she didn't want to further upset Blossom. Ever since Saturday, she'd been in a bad mood and being around Brick just seemed to antagonize the situation. She would just ask him later while they were in class.

As she was mulling over her thoughts, she felt a gentle hand on her back. "Hey Bubbles, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Giving Blossom one last look, she nodded her head and left the cafeteria with Mac. While her sisters, Robin, Sam, and Deedee didn't pay much attention, Tabitha held back a smirk. She knew that Mac was just trying to get Bubbles near Boomer. It was much needed as Blossom's tension with Brick seemed to also cause tension between their siblings as well.

In the hallway, Boomer was sitting on the floor, with his lunch tray by his side. He hadn't really touched his food, considering his appetite wasn't there. Instead of eating, he simply leaned his head against the wall, and thought of ways to pummel Brick.

Boomer was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Mac followed by the voice of Bubbles. Opening his eyes, he quickly turned his head towards the two and felt not only jealously, but hot rage burned through him.

"So, I'm asking her today." Mac said vaguely, having saw Boomer at the end of the hallway and wanting to keep his words vague. Hopefully, this would finally push him into asking Bubbles to the dance.

"That's great. Does she suspect anything?" Bubbles asked.

Mac shook his head. "No. In fact, I think she's just waiting for me to ask her."

Smiling for the first time today, Bubbles then squealed and clasped her hands together. "That's awesome."

Boomer watched as Bubbles' smile cross her face and it made him want to sigh. She had a beautiful smile, that made him regret it not being directed at him. Sure he'd made her smile, but it was always that shy side smile that she always tried to hide. The one she was giving Mac right now, was one that he'd wish she would grace him with.

"So has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Mac asked purposefully.

Bubbles nodded her head. "Yeah, a few."

"Have you said yes to anyone?" Mac asked, hoping she said no.

"No." she responded.

Mac, and Boomer who was listening from a way's away, sighed in relief. Both because that left Boomer with a chance to ask her. "Well, I know a guy who wants to ask you."

"Really? Who?" she asked.

Mac then looked down the hall and saw that Boomer was staring at them. "He doesn't want me to tell you, but he's a bit shy."

"Shy?" she asked with a smile. "Maybe I can ask him?"

Mac shook his head with a smile. "Nah, he'll work up his nerve." He even added a dismissive wave of his hand, with a pointed look at Boomer.

Boomer felt a jolt go through him. Was he running out of time to ask Bubbles out? Was another guy going to ask her? Would she say yes to him? Sitting back against the wall, he took a deep breath and hoped that Bubbles didn't notice him. Now, he had no choice, but to buck up his nerve, ask, and try to convince her to go with him to the dance.

He then gritted his teeth, knowing that they both were going to get stern lecture—or a beating in his case—for it. However, as Boomer heard Bubbles' laugh, he smiled thinking that as long as she smiled and laughed like that, he'd take whatever Brick and Butch had to say in stride.

Boomer gathered his tray and made his way towards Mac and Bubbles, but at the last moment chickened out and started to go back into the cafeteria. As he passed by Mac and Bubbles, he made sure to brush against her. That tingle that ran through their bodies made Boomer smile with pleasure and Bubbles jump in surprise.

Turning quickly, Bubbles saw that Boomer had walked pasted her. He didn't turn to look at her, but she could've sworn she saw a smirk lifting the corner of his cheek. Taking a deep breath, she folded her arms across her chest and looked anywhere, but in Boomer's direction. Mac having noticed this smiled, before turning to look at Bubbles. "Bubbles?"

"Is Boomer the guy you were talking about?" she asked, without looking at him.

"Well…you see…he really…" letting out a large puff of air, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Give him a chance."

"You know I can't." Bubbles grumbled at him.

"Is that to say that you want to?" Mac probed.

"I'm not saying that." Bubbles quickly spoke up.

"But you aren't saying that you don't." Mac pointed out.

Huffing out a breath, she shook her head. "It's not that simple, Mac." Before he could get another word out, Bubbles made her way back into the cafeteria to walk with her sisters and their friends.

Mac sighed and waited until Bubbles was back in the cafeteria, before going back to where he was sitting. He almost wanted to kick himself for putting her in such a mood. However, he figured if anyone was going to take the brunt of Bubbles' anger, it should be Boomer. He at least could walk away without too much damage.

Back in the cafeteria at the girls' table, along with Dexter, the girls began talking about the dance and how they should go shopping soon. Ideas for the colors of their dresses were being talked about. Tabitha was torn between finding a purple or navy blue dress. Sam had already decided to wear peach. Robin was thinking about either yellow or silver.

Bubbles and Buttercup surprised everyone by saying they weren't going to be wearing their signature colors. Buttercup decided that she would wear a simmering golden dress if she could. If not, then she would wear a jet black dress. Bubbles thought that maybe she would wear a white dress.

At that same time, Sam smiled a small smile that she hid behind her hands. White was the color of the dress that she wore when she first met Boomer.

Blossom simply stated that she would wear her signature pink to the dance. A deeper, almost magenta like color for her dress.

Once lunch let out, Buttercup was quickly found by Mitch. Slinging his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in close. "Hey BC."

"What's up Mitch?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you're excited about Homecoming." he said, while looking anywhere but at her.

Looking up at Mitch, Buttercup sighed and removed his arm from her shoulders. "I'm going to the dance with my sisters and friends."

"I'm your friend." Mitch countered, turning to look at Buttercup.

"Yeah well, it's meant to be a girls' only kind of thing." she said with a shrug. "It doesn't mean I won't save you a dance if you really want one."

"A slow dance?"

Chuckling under her breath, she shook her head. "Get real."

As Buttercup and Mitch were walking, they passed Butch in the hallway. Smirking, Mitch placed his arm back around her shoulders and spoke just loud enough for Butch to hear them. "Still, I can't wait until our dance Buttercup."

"Yeah, it's going to be great." she deadpanned, not paying attention to the tingle that ran down her spine.

Butch having heard Mitch, looked up just in time to see Mitch sporting a shit eating grin over the top of Buttercup's head. That look alone was enough to make Butch scowl. He really could not stand that guy, and Brick's attitude wasn't helping anything. Besides that, he'd already snapped at the frog and got a bit of his ass chewed out by his guard dog.

It also didn't make him feel better, upon realizing that every time, Buttercup seemed to get close to Mitch, it caused him to grit his teeth and want to punch the guy. Hard. However, unlike his younger brother, he knew that he couldn't get away with being jealous. Besides it wasn't a romantic kind of jealous. It had everything to do with not being able to touch her.

That being said, his jealousy was not without pettiness. So before he could change his mind about what he was about to do, Butch walked up so he was right beside Buttercup. Knowing that she could feel him there, he acted quickly. Placing his hand on her shoulder he swung her forward into a low dip. Butch's other arm wrapped around her waist to support the rest of her weight. Buttercup in her startled rage, barely had time to scream her fury before warm and slightly chapped lips pressed against her own.

The hallway had gone quiet as everyone watched the Rowdy Ruff boy kiss the Power Puff girl. What astonished everyone even more was the fact that Buttercup, once Butch placed his lips against hers, had not tried to fight him off. In fact, she couldn't get passed the fireworks that were shooting off in her body that held her frozen where she was. Her hand twitched and she resisted the urge that wanted her to relax and place her hands on his shoulders and sink into the kiss deeper. However, she didn't have to fight her urge long.

Butch after fifteen seconds of pure bliss pulled himself away from Buttercup and set her back on her feet. He too had felt fireworks running through his body as he kissed her. Imaging what kissing Buttercup would be like, was nothing compared to the true experience. He wanted to do it again. And soon.

Mitch on the other hand felt as though his jaw was never going to close again. He knew, Butch kissed Buttercup only to spite him, but he couldn't help being shocked that Buttercup had put up no fight. Mitch would be lying of he said that he wasn't jealous. However, he wasn't going to let Buttercup know, or give Butch the satisfaction.

A chorus of hoots and catcalls filled the hallway, and it seemed to bring the green Power Puff out of her daze with flushed red cheeks. "You must be wanting a death wish." she said, trying to save face.

Butch spared a glance at Mitch and saw the fire burning in his eyes and smirked. "It would be well worth it, Cupcake." He turned his eyes back to her just in time to see a pretty blush going across the bridge of her nose and filling the rest of her face in anger. It caused a smile to appear proudly on his face.

Walking down the hallway, Butch had a smug swagger in his walk that made Mitch grit his teeth when he was finally able to close his mouth.

Suddenly as if something had occurred to him, Butch turned around and raised his hands with his middle fingers up. "Eat a dick, Mitch."

"I'm starting to hate that guy." Mitch grumbled as Butch turned around still appearing to be as smug as can be.

Buttercup was strangely quiet, seeing as she didn't respond to Mitch's comment. In fact, when she was sure he wasn't looking, she smiled just the tiniest bit.

Boomer couldn't wait for his seventh period class. He was going to ask Bubbles to Homecoming and hopefully she said yes. If she didn't he was going to make sure that no other guy asked her either. At least until she took his head off for it.

Walking into the class room, that warm tingle that ran through his body causing a smile to appear on his face.

Mr. Hercle glanced at Boomer as he walked in and let out a small laugh. "Something good happen, Pretty Boy?"

Ignoring the asinine teacher, Boomer made his way to his seat beside Bubbles. Bubbles, feeling Boomer come closer, scooted herself to the far edge of the desk. After Mac's words and judging by the confident way Boomer walked into the classroom, Bubbles was sure she knew that Boomer was going to ask her to the dance.

Boomer sat down with a smile and turned to Bubbles. "Hi Bubbles."

"Boomer." she said shortly and turning her attention to Mr. Hercle.

Clearing his throat and trying to keep his nerve, he prepared to ask when the bell rang. Bubbles closed her eyes in relief.

"All right class. Don't get comfortable, because we're going to the library." Mr. Hercle announced to the class.

Bubbles quickly grabbed her bag and tried to be one of the first ones out of the classroom. However, she forgot that Boomer was just as fast as—if not faster than—Bubbles. So it came as little to no surprise that Boomer was standing right beside Bubbles not long after she tried to put distance between them.

"Bubbles, can I have a minute?" Boomer asked her with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"No, you cannot." she said without looking at him.

Bubbles' shortness made Boomer pause. Quickly recovering he ran to catch up with her. "Hey wait." When he placed his hand on her arm, the tingles that come with being in contact rand up her arm and his hand. Bubbles violently shook him off and turned to him.

"Would you please stop looking for an excuse to touch me?" Bubbles' voice started out loud and then lowered, not wanting to draw more attention to themselves than necessary.

Mr. Hercle watching the class from behind, rose a brow and made to walk forward to intervene if needed.

"Why are you acting like this?" Boomer asked, feeling his own temper beginning to shorten.

"I'm not acting like anything. It's you that's being crazy." Bubbles snapped at Boomer, her temper flaring just as much as his.

"You're blowing me off while I'm trying to talk to you and you call me crazy." Boomer stared incredulously at Bubbles. "I thought we were getting along."

"You thought wrong." Bubbles told him as the class started making their way into the library.

Boomer wanted to growl out in frustration. Instead he clenched his fist and before he knew what he was doing, Mr. Hercle had caught the boys arm. Turning a stormy glare to the teacher, Boomer was stared down with disapproval. "Mr. Jojo."

Boomer stared at Mr. Hercle and sighed. Relaxing his fist, he gently tugged away from the teacher, only to have him put a hand on his shoulder and steer him away from the rest of the students.

"Listen Pretty Boy," Boomer shot Mr. Hercle a glare which had his restraining a sigh. "Boomer, you cannot keep breaking things with that temper of yours." Boomer opened his mouth to retort when Mr. Hercle held up his hand to stop him. "I was in the cafeteria when you put your fist through that table."

Looking away, but refusing to be ashamed, he sighed.

"Listen, buddy…"

"I'm not your buddy." Boomer cut him off.

"No, but I am your teacher, who has asked a girl out before. And I happen to know that you ask her gently. Not zealously."

Slapping Boomer's shoulder lightly, Mr. Hercle went into the library. Boomer took a deep breath through his nose and followed the rest of his class into the library. The class was already sitting at the tables in the study area and saw that all the seats were taken by Bubbles, forcing him to sit in the back.

He wanted to growl when he noticed the guy sitting next to Bubbles lean over and whisper in her ear. Subtly turning his head, Boomer decided to listen in onto what was been said. "Hey Bubbles, if you don't have a date to the dance, would you like to go with me?"

Boomer closed his eyes as he felt them burn with his laser vision. It wouldn't do to singe the guy, because he was jealous. Also he wasn't sure how Mojo or—Brick for that matter—would react.

Shaking her head, Bubbles leaned over and whispered back to him. "Sorry, but I'm going with my sisters and our friends." When she pulled back she shrugged and the guy smiled at her. Bubbles then graced him with a small smile.

Seeing her smile at that guy like that, set him on edge. Boomer wanted Bubbles to smile at him like that. He also wanted to be able to smile at her and whisper into her ears. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to give the guy a black eye, considering Bubbles said no to him.

"All right, now I want everyone to be looking for a book to do their research project on. No goofing off." Mr. Hercle said while dismissing the class. "And before you decide on a book, run it by me first. I don't want to read a literature report about a star crossed romance. Failed or otherwise."

Standing up from their seats, Boomer quickly made his way towards Bubbles. "Can we please talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Bubbles said, while walking over to the bookshelves.

"You're not being fair." Boomer grumbled as he continued to follow Bubbles.

Rolling her eyes, Bubbles started looking at book covers for her research project. "I am not."

Boomer breathed so heavily through his nose that he caused his nostrils to flare. "Yes, you are. Especially when you allow…" he had to resist saying _Pinkie_ , "Blossom to affect what you do."

Suddenly glaring at Boomer, Bubbles put her hands on her hips. "What does Blossom have to do with this?"

"Apparently everything, considering that it's _Blossom_ and _Brick_ fighting and not us." Boomer braced his arm against the bookshelf. "At least I thought we weren't."

Bubbles conceded to Boomer's point. But wasn't about to readily admit that to him. "Fine, then what did you want?"

Surprised by her not so cool tone, Boomer cracked and small smile before swallowing and standing a little straighter. "Would you go to homecoming with me?"

"Boomer."

"Well?"

"I can't." she said and began to turn away from him.

"Bubbles," Boomer suddenly realized that he was not above begging. "please, don't let this be about our siblings. I mean, I like you and I was hoping that you sort of liked me."

Sighing Bubbles, ran her fingers through her hair and began twirling it around her finger. "I do kind of like you, but we couldn't date."

"One step at a time." Boomer said quickly trying to hide his excitement at the thought that Bubbles, his angel, would think about dating him. "So do I now have a date to homecoming?"

Bubbles peeked at him from under her lashes and gave a him a coy look and that had Boomer shifting in place. Then Bubbles smiled a small smile at him and gave a small nod. Before Boomer could do or say anything, she whispered to him, "Don't tell anyone yet."

"Why?" he asked.

Bubbles looked around and leaned in closer to Boomer. "Because I don't want Blossom to get wind of it before I can tell her."

Boomer thought about that and decided that she had a point. It would also give him time to figure a way out of the beating that Brick would probably force on him. Still, he was excited. He had a date to homecoming and he couldn't be happier. Bubbles had said yes to him. Brick was going to burn the hell out of him and then kick his ass whenever he found out, but at least he had a date with the girl he wanted.

"Can we hang out after school?" Boomer then asked.

"I have plans. Mac and I have this thing he's been putting off for a while." Bubbles said while turning to look at the books on the shelf.

Boomer had to take a deep breath and consciously remember that the bookshelf his hand was resting on was not strong enough to withstand his rising temper. "What thing?" he said while trying to keep the stress out of his voice.

"He's been trying to ask this girl out for a while. I told him that he didn't need to worry, his Japanese was fine a week ago." Bubbles said with a roll of her eyes.

Boomer's stance relaxed, but his brow furrowed. "You really were just teaching him Japanese?"

"Hai baka." Bubbles said with a smile and a knowing glance.

"I really am an idiot." Boomer groaned.

"I know. But luckily you're cute." she said with a smile. She looked over the book in her hand and nodded to herself. "Well, I'm going to go get this checked by Mr. Hercle."

Bubbles walked around Boomer, but not without giving him a gentle squeeze on his arm. Surprised by the touch, Boomer jolted slightly when he felt the tingles shoot up his arm and had him sporting a goofy smile.

Seventh period ended quickly and Sam decided that the girls should go dress shopping after school. Everyone readily agreed, seeing as how their dance was next week. Blossom even smiled for the first time that day. A real smile that held none of the ice she'd been saving for Brick all week.

Buttercup's phone vibrated in her pocket and she noticed she had a message from Bubbles.

 ** _I'm helping Mac with something after school. I'll catch up with you guys later._**

"Bubbles is going with Mac. She'll catch up later." Buttercup said. The moment she said that, she felt a tingle go up her side and turned to see Butch and Brick walking down that hallway. Butch gave Buttercup a wicked smirk, that had her blushing and fighting a smile. Brick simply ignored the girls, choosing to speak loudly to Butch.

"Let's get out of here. It's freezing more than usual." Brick could've sworn he felt a chill go down his spine as he said that, but he didn't let it show. He was being a glutton for punishment, and he knew it. However, he wasn't going to let Blossom know that.

Blossom folded her arms tightly across her chest in an effort to prevent herself from causing Brick bodily harm. She as actually surprised that she'd been able to hold out for as long as she did now.

Butch glanced back at the group of girls before turning to glare at Brick. "You're being a dick."

"I'm being Brick. What else do you expect?" he then looked around, noticing that Boomer was nowhere to be seen. "And where is Boomer?"

At that moment, Boomer and Bubbles rounded the corner talking and with smiles on their faces. Both the boys and the girls turned to watch the two, before the blue super humans realized that they had been seen.

Bubbles cleared her throat and gestured to the groups watching them. "I'm telling you that it's easy. You don't have to keep asking me about it."

Boomer looked to Bubbles confused. "What?"

Before he could ask anything further, Bubbles sped away from him to stand with the girls, leaving him to the interrogation from his brothers.

"What were you two smiling about?" Brick asked.

Boomer turned his attention to his brothers and noticed that Brick was glaring at him. Shrugging his cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Brick. "Nothing."

"You really suck at lying to me Boomer." Brick said.

Suddenly getting irritated, Boomer scowled at his elder brother. "And you just suck major balls." Boomer retorted.

At the same time, Bubbles was telling her sisters and friends that Boomer was just asking her about homework and happened to be walking alongside her. Buttercup and the rest of the girls decided to buy it, but not Blossom. She knew Bubbles too well, and could easily see that something was up.

"I'm going to be with Mac for a while and then afterwards meet up with your guys at the mall." Bubbles was saying, while keeping an ear out for Boomer.

"All right, we'll see you later." Buttercup said quickly. Staring at Butch, she couldn't help but stare at his mouth and the way it moved. It had her thinking about that kiss from earlier and she started to blush.

Blossom noticed Buttercup's glance in Butch's direction, but before she could say anything, she heard the most dreadful sound. It was a car horn honking, a custom-made horn that rant out a specific tune. Turning in the direction of the school parking lot.

"Oh Brick." A whiny voice sing-sang across the lot. The students, including the super powered teens, walked outside to see a long deep royal purple limo in the lot. Sitting on top the roof with her feet in the sun roof window, was Princess, still dressed in her school uniform, a button down shirt with a black tie and cardigan complete with a yellow plaid skirt. "Where are you?"

"What is she doing here?" Butch asked, turning to Brick.

"How should I know?"

"Well, aren't you dating her?" Boomer asked.

Having overheard enough, Blossom walked towards the limo. "What are you doing here, Princess?"

Looking down from her perch, she smirked and brushed a fiery red curl behind her ear. "I'm here for my boyfriend. Not that it's any of your business."

Blossom folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight. "You mean Brick?"

Smirking, Princess nodded her head. "Very right. It's nice having a guy first."

"Yeah, considering you're used to nothing but knock offs and sloppy seconds." Blossom retorted. "Winston get tired of you already?"

Princess sniffed lightly not missing the jib from Blossom. "He was too flaky, but I guess I should've know considering he went out with you before me."

Blossom grit her teeth at that comment. "You always did want what you couldn't have."

Princess smirked wickedly then, and propped her chin in her hand. "But now it's the other way around."

"What could you have that I would want?" Blossom scoffed.

Looking over Blossom's shoulder, Princess watched as Brick walked up to them. "Brick."

"Brick?" Feeling a tingle go up her spine, she turned around to see Brick standing almost right behind her. She felt sting of jealously course through her, but she squashed it down and brought her icy exterior to the forefront. "Brick is hardly a prize."

Feeling the growing iciness coming from Blossom, Brick quickly walked past her and stood at the side of the limo. "What do you want?"

Princess glanced at Blossom's stiff posture and then gave Brick a deceptively sweet smile. "I hear through the grapevine that your school's homecoming is next week. I want you to take me."

"What?" Brick choked. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I can always just make a phone call to your monkey daddy and tell him everything I know." Princess whispered knowing her could hear her.

"Fine." He grudgingly conceded. "I'll take you to the dance."

Princess then shook her finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah. I want you to ask me."

Brick's red eyes blazed with anger. "You're fucking with me, aren't you?"

"Not yet, but it can be arranged." She said as she pulled out her phone and made to dial a number.

"All right! All right." Running his hand through his loose hair, nearly pulling it out in aggravation. "Princess, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Princess glanced down from her phone. "Can you smile?"

Brick's entire body began to burn with rage, so he settled for blowing smoke out his nose to quell his nerves and made a brittle smile cross his face. "Princess, will you come to Homecoming with me?"

Closing her phone, she smiled down at Brick. "Oh course, I'll go to homecoming you. Oh, so much to do and plan for. Marcel, we have to arrange a flight to New York. A dress, make up, shoes, hair." Sliding down into the window, Princess' limo pulled out of the parking lot. Leaving Brick and Blossom with one another.

Brick wanted to disappear right then and there. Things were not going the way he wanted them to. He was supposed to be having fun, breaking away from the label that is him being a Rowdy Ruff boy. But instead he was being blackmailed while trying to protect not only himself, but his brothers as well. Brick ran his hand through his hair, willing himself to calm down before he singed it in aggravation.

Blossom watched Brick fume, before making the decision to speak. "I'd thought you were pathetic when my sister and I saw you guys shrunken and crying."

Brick's back stiffened.

"But now, I just don't know what to say."

Turning on her, Brick stormed over to her just barely keeping the fire breath, with only a few flames brushing against Blossom's skin "Then keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Don't breathe fire at me, just because you have a problem!" Blossom shouted back at Brick.

"You think you fucking know everything, Pinkie?"

"I know you're not in as much control as you want to be." She said not flinching in the face of his anger.

Clenching his fists, Brick held back the urge to destroy something. "You have no idea what it's like to be me. Counterpart or not."

"But I know second hand what it's like to be under Princess' thumb." Blossom told him, with her eyes softening just the tiniest bit.

Stepping away from Blossom, Brick shook his head. "I don't need fucking pity. Especially from you."

"It's not pity, just disappointment." Blossom told him.

Brick's eyes widened and he felt as though he were slapped. He wouldn't say why, but having Blossom be disappointed with him, didn't sit well.

"Blossom, we have to beat traffic. Let's go!" Buttercup shouted from Robin's truck.

"I'm coming." She yelled back. Giving one last look at Brick, Blossom turned and walked across the lot.

Brick on the other hand felt cold, but not cold as in chilly, but cold as in empty. And he found that he hated the feeling. It made him feel exposed in the worst possible way. That sparked his rage like w wild fire and lifted his head back, blew out a large wave a fire in aggravation. It didn't make him feel better, just left him feeling colder than he did a moment ago.

Butch and Boomer having watched the spectacle cautiously walked over to their brother. Neither was sure what to really say so Boomer made the suggestion of going to The Joint. Brick nodded absently as they ascended out of the parking lot and toward the only place where pretenses didn't have to be kept.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Fifteen: Boy/Girl Talk

It had been about an hour since the girls had arrived at the mall and so far, Bubbles had yet to arrive and only Blossom had yet to find a dress that called to her. She thought she wanted a pink dress, but everyone she saw, just didn't seem right to her. Whether it was the shade of pink, the cut of the dress, or the price, nothing seemed right.

She'd all but given up on finding a dress, and that's how Bubbles and a plus one found the girls in the food court. Sam had decided the girls needed a smoothie break, to give their eyes a break from all the dress options.

"Hey girls. Blossom, Buttercup. You two remember Gabriella, right? Gabby."

"Hey Gabby. Long time no see." Buttercup said. "So what brings you to the mall?"

Goo was appraised by Robin, Tabitha, and Sam. Her curly hair was loose, creating a dark halo around her head with rainbow earrings framing her face. She also was sporting a white crop top with a high waisted multi-colored skirt. She was interesting to say the least.

"Mac finally asked me out and we're going to homecoming together." She then looked at Bubbles. "You should totally go with Boomer. He's the sweetest thing."

Bubbles blushed, but averted her eyes, when Blossom looked her way.

"How do you know Boomer?" Buttercup asked.

Goo made to sit down, as the girls made room for her and Bubbles. "I met him and his brother, Butch a few days ago," Goo looked over to Buttercup and let a smile go over face. "You two would make a great couple."

Instead of making a witty retort, Buttercup looked away and a faint blush appeared over her cheeks. Everyone immediately noticed and turned questioned stares on her. "Buttercup?" Blossom started. "Did something happen?"

Shrugging, Buttercup went back to her smoothies, frowning when the telltale sound of sucking air signaled her cup being empty. "Maybe."

All except for Blossom squealed and leaned closer, making Buttercup blush harder and lean away from them. "Tell us!"

Seeing she had no way of avoiding the question, she groaned aloud. "He might have kissed me." She grumbled. "But he only did it to spite Mitch." She quickly said as the girls started to ask her more questions.

"Oh my god. How was it?" Bubbles gushed.

Buttercup thought about that for a moment. "Before I wanted to pummel him, it was kind of nice." She said with a small smile. "Warm tingles ran all over."

"Tingles?" Blossom said with a raised brow.

"Like electricity going through you." Buttercup said with a blush going over her cheeks.

"Buttercup," Blossom started disapprovingly. "It's just hormones, and that stupid counterpart thing. It doesn't mean anything."

Bubbles looked at Blossom for a moment, before looking down.

Confused, Robin turned to Blossom. "What do you mean?"

Twirling her straw in what remained of her smoothie, Blossom thought about the best way to explain it. "Well, the boys were made to be our match power wise. They blew up after we beat them the first time."

"They…blew…up?" Tabitha asked.

"Cooties." Buttercup said.

"Five year old boys can't handle a kiss from a girl." Blossom explained. "At least until they got a cootie shot."

"Then whenever we kiss them they just got bigger." Bubbles said.

"But whenever their masculinity was threatened, they shrunk." Blossom put out there.

A sudden thought came to Tabitha and she started laughing. "That applies to every guy after puberty."

"No, they actually grew in size. They were giants at one point." Buttercup explained. "Then they shrunk to the size of ants."

"And you wanted to squish them." Bubbles said.

Buttercup shrugged. "I was five, and thought they deserved it. At least I didn't think Boomer was cute."

Bubbles blushed, before smirking back at Buttercup. "No, but at least, I'm not flustered over a little kiss."

"Says the one so eager to kiss Boomer when we were five." Buttercup retorted, causing everyone but Blossom to laugh.

"Would you guys stop talking about those dumb boys?" Blossom snapped suddenly.

Everyone looked toward Blossom with varied expressions of shock.

"They were literally built to destroy us, made by our worst enemy, and just plain pains in the ass." Blossom snapped.

"Blossom, we're just teasing. It's nothing to get your panties in a twist about." Buttercup calmly said, something that was a rarity in and of itself.

"I don't want to hear any more about it, Buttercup." Blossom's voice had taken on that tone that was often associated when she demanded she be listened to.

Rolling her eyes, Buttercup looked away from her sister. "Whatever. You're just mad because Brick is messing around with Princess. Though I can't figure out why you would care?"

Robin, Tabitha, and Sam looked confused, as the air seemed to get colder. "Why does it matter if Brick is with Princess?"

"She's just trying to prove a point. Namely, that she's better than Blossom." Bubbles stated. "But it doesn't matter. You don't even like Brick."

Goo having watched the way Blossom looked away from everyone, knew that it was far from the truth. "Umm, did everyone get a dress yet?"

Sam glad for the change of subject, immediately spoke up, if not a bit louder than she needed to. "Yes. Want to see?"

Sam them proceeded to pull her dress from its bag and showed it to be a nice blue chiffon dress with a tight upper bodice and a skirt made of ruffles. Tabitha's dress was a deep purple that was very Greek goddess like. Robin's was a yellow strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Buttercup was the proudest of her dress, she'd found a simmering silver dress that was halter style and had a patterned cross hatch going across her back.

Bubbles gushed over the dresses her sister and friends had purchased. When she turned to Blossom, she noticed that she didn't have a bag.

"Nothing seemed right." Blossom said as she threw her half drunken smoothie in the nearby trashcan.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can find something for the three of us." Bubbles said.

"So, I got something to tell you guys." Boomer started out as they were eating.

Brick looked up at Boomer and saw that he was fidgeting in place. It never meant anything good. "What?"

Biting the bullet, Boomer blew out a big puff of air. "I have a date to homecoming."

Brick's hand turned into a fist, that he had to concentrate to release. "Really?"

"Yep." Boomer said nodding his head. "I asked her today and she said yes."

Butch was watching his brothers, waiting for the perfect time to intervene. The last thing they needed was to start a fight in their favorite diner. Joey would never let them come back.

Seating back in this seat, Brick took his strawberry milkshake and used it as a talisman for his temper. "Yeah, and who did you ask?"

By the way Boomer gulped, Butch and Brick knew the answer before he said it. But still, Butch decided to try to save his younger brother. "Well, guess what I did?" If Brick was going to fight, it might as well be Butch. His conscious wouldn't make him hold back like it would Boomer.

"Do I really want to know Butch?" Brick asked while trying not to break the milkshake glass.

"I kissed a girl in front of her boyfriend." He said with a smirk on his face.

Brick and Boomer stared wide eyed at Butch. While it shouldn't have come as a major surprise, considering it was Butch. The fact of the matter was that it happened at all. "Who was it?"

"Mitch's girlfriend."

"Mitch has a girlfriend?" Boomer was confused now. "Who's his—?"

"You jackasses!" Brick yelled, making the glass in the small diner rattle. "Both of you are complete and utter jackasses!"

Joey peeked through his window from the kitchen and gave the boys a chastising glare. The diner had gone silent, before the awkwardness of the situation made everyone else inside turn and loudly return to their meals.

Brick leaned forward and began furiously whispering to brothers. "What the hell are you two thinking?" Brick hissed under his breath. He turned to Boomer. "You, baby brother, are insane. Why not just go home and tell Mojo who you're bringing home for dinner?" He then turned to Butch. "And you. What's next? Are you going to be pounding Power Puff pussy now?"

For a moment, Butch merely stared at Brick, before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him up from his seat. He was about to punch Brick in his nose, when Joey ran out of the kitchen and got between them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Joey said, nervous only for his building rather than his safety. "You boys want to duke it out, take it outside my place."

Butch released Brick, with a shove and sat back down. Brick sat down as well and readjusted his hat that had become jostled. Joey wiped his brow and then stared between the teenaged boys, who he'd grown fond of.

"Now what the hell is the matter with you three?" Joey asked. "You guys have been out of whack for a while now."

The brothers looked at each other, with varying looks. Boomer looked worried, Butch was just seething, and Brick was emotionless, except for the fire burning in his eyes. Joey saw that he wasn't getting an answer and then slammed his hand down on the table.

"I asked you three a question."

Sighing Brick leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "Remember the girls we brought in about two months ago?"

Joey turned to look at Brick. "The Power Puff Girls?"

"Boomer here thinks it's fine to date one of him. But what I find more annoying is the fact that Butch is most likely ready to get his dick wet with one of them."

"I can and I will fuck you up Brick. I mean it." Butch growled at his elder brother.

"I'd like to see you try." Brick said with his hands heating up.

"Why are you being such an asshole Brick?" Boomer snapped at him. "We aren't doing anything wrong."

Those words caused something to snap within Brick. "Nothing wrong? Damn, do you take the dumb blonde thing to a whole new level."

"At least I'm not being tugged by the ponytail by fucking Princess Morbucks." Boomer growled back, his temper quickly fraying. "What's your deal with her? Are you getting something out of her? Money? Pussy? What?

"You shut your goddamn mouth Boomer. You don't fucking know anything about what's going on with me and her." Brick shouted, once again causing the diner to fall silent. This time people were leaving their half-eaten plates on the table with their pay.

Joey looked around his emptying business and sighed. "You guys are going to ruin my day's profit." Looking between them, he saw that they were doing nothing but glaring at each other. "I can't believe the three of you are thrown out of whack just because of some tail."

Joey sat down and pulled his beanie off his head. "And not just any tail. Power Puff tail."

"Boomer and Butch are the ones close enough to smell it." Brick bit out.

Before Boomer or Butch could attack Brick, Joey beat them to the punch, by hitting Brick on the back of his head. While it didn't hurt, it still caught Brick off guard. Joey leaned on the table and pointed his finger at Brick.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Brick. Those girls are ladies, and you do not talk about ladies that way. Enemies or not."

Brick looked down. "Whatever. It's not like they could help it."

Boomer cracked a small smile. "Yeah, Bubbles is really pretty. I can't believe she said yes."

"I can't believe you had the nerve." Butch commented.

"At least I have a date."

"That's not what I meant, pinhead." Brick said, looking between his brothers. "Our chemistry won't allow for us not to be attracted to them."

Joey looked at Brick. "You being attracted to a beautiful girl happens to everyone."

Brick shook his head. "You're not getting what I'm saying. It's literally in our DNA to be attracted to them. They're our counterparts. In other words, we could go out and have our fun with them and feel absolutely nothing. But because we're literally made for them, no one else would be better."

Boomer sat in silence for a moment, thinking over what Brick had said. After a while, he came to a conclusion. "I really like Bubbles. I actually do like her."

Brick shook his head. "You think you do, but you don't. It's just chemistry making you like her. It's not real."

"I get this tingling feeling whenever I'm around her Brick." Boomer said, his mood deflating as he defended his feelings.

"That's your chemical X-ed DNA." Brick looked up to stare Boomer in the eyes. "Nothing more."

"How can you be so sure? If it were true, you'd be all over Blossom." Boomer tried.

"Yeah, but instead you're slumming it with Princess and fighting tooth and nail with Blossom." Butch pitched in.

"Princess? As in Princess Morbucks?" Joey asked. "I thought you had better taste than that Brick."

Resisting the urge to smother himself with his hat, Brick turned his hat and pulled the lip low over his face. "It's not voluntary."

"If that's the case, then why are you with her?" Butch asked.

"Because with one phone call, she could have each of us strung up by our balls." Brick snapped.

Butch shared a look of confusion with Boomer. "What are you talking about?"

"Princess knows Mojo would never stand for us to be in school with the girls. She calls him, he finds out, then we each get yanked out of school."

The green and blue Rowdy Ruff boys stared disbelieving at their brother. It made sense for his irritable behavior, and had them both thinking about their own actions. Still, Boomer had to ask the one question who's answer could break him.

"So, what does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean?"

Boomer ran a hand through his hair, brushing it off his face. "What about Bub—?"

"You still are not allowed to date her." Brick commanded lifting his head to glare into Boomer's eyes. "I mean it. I don't want to have to worry about your ass' puppy love." He then turned to Butch. "And I'm only going to tell you once. Keep your dick out of Power Puff puss."

Boomer's face grew red as he tried to keep his temper in check. The last time he broke something in Joey's diner, the boys spent three months washing dishes to pay for the damages. "I need some air." Standing up, his fist clenched and unclenched as he made his way out of the diner.

Brick and Butch could easily see their baby brother leaning against a light post with his hands in his pockets. His flaring temper was something he gained after HIM brought them back. He'd get angry and then just as suddenly calm down. It was only after he broke something and walked away did he calm down.

Outside Boomer was thinking about what Brick said about him not really liking Bubbles. It was just the chemical x that made them attracted to each other. He refused to believe that was the case. He liked Bubbles. He was going to take her to homecoming. She was going to be his girlfriend, if she allowed it. Sighing, he sat on the curb and ran his hands through his hair.

 _I need to get a haircut._ He thought, thinking about how dapper he would look at homecoming with Bubbles on his arm. AS the thought ran through his head, he realized he and his brothers might have an issue.  
"We need tuxes."

The girls were back at shopping for dresses. Bubbles quickly found her dress, a white chiffon dress that was flowy made her look angelic. Goo's dress was a mossy green dress that had long sleeves but left half of her back out. However, Blossom was still without a dress and was slowly becoming discouraged.

"I'm never going to find a dress." Blossom grumbled as she was in the dressing room taking off another pink dress and placed it back on its hanger.

Buttercup who'd watch her sister throw dress after dress aside, growled low under her breath. "How about a dress that's not pink?"

As if those were magic words, Goo shot up from her seat and ran out towards the other dresses. Her sudden movement startled Tabitha as she was sitting closest to her. Blossom came out of the dressing room with her holding the reject dress and sighed.

"How can I not wear pink?" Blossom asked.

"Wear pink shoes or jewelry. Either way a pink dress is just not in the cards for you, Blossom." Buttercup grumbled. "You've been at this for hours now."

Before Blossom could say anything, Goo had come back with an obviously not pink dress. "I think this would be perfect for you."

Blossom took the offered dress and looked over it. "It's not pink."

"I know." Goo said while smiling. "I had my eyes on it for you for a while, and it'll go perfect with red shoes."

"Red?" Blossom's brow rose in confusion, before she realized what Goo was doing. "You can't be serious."

"Why is she fretting over red shoes?" Tabitha asked.

"Because she would be wearing Brick's color." Buttercup said. "Which I think is stupid, because Bubbles and I wear our counterparts' colors all the time."

Blossom gave Buttercup a sour look as Goo placed her hands on her shoulders. "Trust me on this. You'll look amazing and you're going to love it."

When Blossom looked like she was going to negate Goo's theory, the other girls encouraged or rather peer pressured her into trying on the not pink dress.

"Where have you boys been? It's late!" Mojo screeched as his sons came into the tower well past seven in the evening.

Sharing glances with one another, the boys debated on what to tell their father. "Well, the thing is…" Boomer started.

"We were out." Butch followed up.

"At the tux shop." Brick finished.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Mojo folded his arms and stared hard at his sons. "Why would you three be there?"

"The school dance is coming up."

"A dance?" Mojo questioned.

Boomer nodded enthusiastically. "It's Homecoming."

"Our punishment for the wall." Butch said, after seeing Mojo fail to recognize the term. "We get in free for being aprt of the committee."

"Also we were nominated as kings." Boomer continued.

Mojo sighed heavily and decided that he wouldn't punish his sons for being late. "I am surprised that you three were picked for royalty."

Snickering amongst themselves, save for Brick, Butch ran a hand over his mohawk. "What can we say? Good girls love bad boys."

Brick caught the double meaning in Butch's words and smacked him on the back of the head. When Butch turned to glare at him Brick was already making his way towards his room.

Mojo missing the looks shared between his two eldest, had a thought that had him staring wildly at his sons. "Are you three courting?"

Pausing on the steps, Brick looked to Mojo and then his brothers, who wore shocked expressions. "Courting?"

"Taking girls out?" Mojo said using the human term.

Brick from where he was standing couldn't be seen by Mojo, so he shook his head in the negative. If one of them said that they had a date, Mojo was sure to pry as much information out of them as possible. And if he asked Boomer, they all could easily get caught in a dangerous lie.

"The guys are going stag." Brick said as he continued to go up to his room. All he wanted to do was lay down and take a nap. Today had exhausted him.

"Does that mean you're not taking Princess?" Butch said with a smirk. He couldn't help but pick at Brick. It was his own damn fault for getting mixed up with Princess.

Mojo turned to Brick, seeing the smoke escape from his nose. "Morbucks?" Mojo huffed and shook his head in disbelief. "I figured you would have better taste than that."

Chuckling under his breath, Butch leaned over to Boomer. "I think he'd prefer cherry."

Brick heard his brothers laughing and quickly made his way to his room, and slammed the door. Throwing himself onto his bed, he thought about the day's events. From him being forced to take Princess to his first homecoming, to bickering with his siblings and Blossom.

Thinking about Blossom had his stomach wrenching. Today, she saw through him and it made him feel exposed. He didn't like it. In fact, Brick would rather she punch him in the face than see through him like she did. It was unnerving.

Still, there was a small part of him that felt relieved that he didn't have to hide. Not from his father, friends, or even his brothers. If anything, Blossom was probably the only person who might understand his plight. However, he wasn't ready to admit that. Instead he rolled over so he was lying on his back and tried to rest.

After a few minutes, Brick managed to fall asleep. As he was dreaming he found himself, not for the first time, lost in the throes of passion. He couldn't see any details, but he had all the sensation of feeling his dream girl. She was soft, clung to him tightly, and smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

Brick woke up with a start and found himself panting heavily. Running a hand over his face, he found that he was sweating, a feat for him, as he was never hot. His room was also uncomfortably hot and he had a painful erection straining against his jeans.

Feeling more than just a little disgusted with himself, Brick pulled his shirt over his head and made his way to the shower. Turning the water as cold as he could stand it, he stood and tried to make himself forget the dream.

The chilling sensation of the shower worked but for a moment, as thoughts of the dream girl came back to mind. His body temperature rose again, countering the chilly water, and his hand found itself on his member. As he stroked himself, he began to embellish details of the dream. Things that he could see himself doing were coming to mind, such as kissing her down her back and circling around to her core. Warming his hands to keep her relaxed. Whispering a mixture of sweet nothings and dirty talk into her ear.

It was as he was coming did he get a flash of a face in his mind's eye. A golden red head with fringe bangs and cherry blossom pink eyes. Brick gasped and opened his eyes. Sparing a glance down, he saw the shower was already washing away the physical evidence of his imagination. It was too bad it couldn't wash away the irritation he felt for having thought of Blossom in that way.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Sixteen: Mom

The following week went by in a blur as everyone prepared themselves for the first dance of the year. All the decorations that the Homecoming committee made were put up and each day everyone was showing their school spirit.

Also, all around boys were asking girls and vice versa about being dates for the dance. The fun atmosphere spread around and was effecting everyone. Boomer was enjoying his time with Bubbles as the two talked more. He was finding out that they shared a few similar tastes, but what made them different only added to her charm.

Boomer was also able to get away with touching Bubbles more, without her snapping at him. The tingles he felt whenever he touched her felt amazing. Any excuse to touch her, he took advantage of, be it handing her books to her, or brushing his hand against hers while walking.

Boomer was hoping that even after the dance she and him would continue to speak, and hopefully hang out. He also hoped that she felt the same.

Buttercup and Butch's interactions with each other was a strange one to describe. Ever since the kiss, there was a constant level of tension between them, that had Buttercup holding her breath and bracing herself, and Butch holding himself back from his need to bring her closer. The kiss he'd had with her only made him want more.

Butch also had to think about the most disgusting of things as to not get caught with a boner. It did nothing for when he caught Buttercup staring at him and a certain look would be in her eye. It instantly made him hard and knew that eventually he'd have to take care of it. But for the time being, he took pleasure in being in her presence. At least when Mitch wasn't there.

The frog voiced punk has been nothing if not more annoying than usual. Mitch had picked up rather quickly onto Butch's game with Buttercup and wasn't liking it. So to prevent anything further, he tried to stay around Buttercup as much as possible. He even began to do little things just to annoy Butch, like wrapping his arm around Buttercup's shoulders, making her laugh at his bad jokes, and sometimes playfully, while giving Butch the stink eye, taking hold of her hand.

While Buttercup seemed oblivious to these things happened around her, Butch wasn't. When he caught Mitch alone in the hallway, as luck would have it, he took his hand around the back of his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Keep pushing, and see what will happen when I push back." He threatened Mitch, enjoying him shiver in fear.

That in turn, led to him getting a punch in the face from Buttercup. At first he was blindsided, until she screamed at him to stop picking on Mitch. "He's a normal human, Butch. Leave him alone!"

After Butch's shock had worn off he was filled with anger and indignation. "Then why don't you put a leash on that frog voiced metal mouth?"

"I'm his friend, not his keeper." Buttercup had snapped at him.

Butch had stalked towards Buttercup rather quickly, which startled her and had her backing into the wall. Butch held his hand out to the side of her, and stared down at her menacingly. "Then listen here, Cupcake."

Buttercup scowled at the nickname he'd decided to give her.

"Either you get him to back off or," Butch had leaned down so his lips brushed against her ear. "I start taking it out on you."

His warm breath and touch against her ear, had tingles running through her and a blush going across her nose. Still, she'd tried to save face, by turning her head and looking anywhere but at him. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't need you afraid." He whispered, his lips again at her ear. "But I do need you wet."

Buttercup's face burst into flames as she turned red. When she looked into Butch's eyes his forest green were much darker. She chanced a glance at his lips, she realized how much she wanted to kiss them, and leaned closer.

Butch began to lean down, when he heard a much too close, very annoyed clearing of throat. Balling the hand beside Buttercup's head into a fist he turned and saw Brick standing beside him.

Without parting his gaze from Butch, he'd told Buttercup to leave. Buttercup with a face on fire, quickly left but not before driving the heel of her combat boot into Butch's toe. Inhaling deeply, Butch braced himself against the wall and watched her go.

Brick waited until she was out of earshot before turning onto Butch. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I was talking." Butch said as he stood up.

"Talking doesn't entail you leaning in the kiss her." Brick started.

Butch stared Brick in the eye, before looking away. "It's nothing, Brick. Just blowing off some steam."

"Then do it in your hand while you're in the shower." Brick said leaving Butch in the hallway.

Butch rolled his eyes at Brick along with sending him the middle finger as his exit. As Brick rounded the corner, he saw that nerdy kid senior walking with Blossom. It was easy enough to tell that he really liked Blossom. He hung on every word she said and tried to hold her hand, but retreated when she looked at him. It was pathetic.

Still, there was a part of him, that was jealous of Dexter's ease at which he spoke with Blossom. He wanted to be able to do that. Brick held himself back for two reasons. One, he was involved with Princess by blackmail. Two, he had to led by example for his brothers. If he gave into Blossom, then he was telling his brothers that they could give in too. And he was already trying to hold onto what little control he had. And that included over himself.

For the past few days, Princess has been riding him hard about things she wanted done for homecoming. Such as going with him to get his tuxedo fitted, picking out the limo, and going with her to get her nails and hair done. That being said she'd demanded Brick to get his hair done.

At first he'd been confused, until she'd said that he needed a haircut. Brick had all but blown fire at Princess. There was no way he was going to cut his hair. The only time he'd had it cut was as punishment.

For a while, when he was ten Brick sported a shorter hairstyle than he'd ever did. Similar to his first life, he had a fringe bang cut but he felt he looked very much like Macaulay Culkin, if he were to have red hair. It was from them on that he refused to cut his hair, unless it was on his terms. It was the one thing he'd put his foot down about. Pulling his hair back into a ponytail was a much as he was willing to do as far as hairstyling went.

"So Blossom, I was wondering. Would you like to go to homecoming with me?" a rightly nervous Dexter had asked.

Blossom, who was only paying a fraction of attention to the boy, caught sight of Brick and brushed her loose hair behind her ear. Dexter noticed that not all of Blossom's attention was on her and frowned. "Brick." He said curtly.

"Freshman." Brick retorted.

Dexter bristled visibly at the insult. "I'm not a freshman. I told you I'm a senior."

"When you're this tall," Brick indicated by holding his hand to his height, "let me know. You might have a chance then."

Dexter's face turned red in embarrassment as he tried to find a response to Brick's words. "Well, let me know when your IQ breaks the 170 mark."

Raising a brow, Brick chuckled. "Okay, my IQ has broken the 170 mark. In fact, my IQ is at 230."

"You're lying." Dexter said, beginning to feel insignificant.

"Now, why would I lie about that?"

Rolling her eyes, Blossom cut off the boys bickering. "Did you need something, Brick?"

Turning to Blossom, Brick stood straighter. "Yeah. You know that Boomer is taking your baby sister to the dance?"

Blossom nodded her head. "Against better judgement, yes."

"So, it is bothering you?"

The deep breath she was taking to settle her nerves, wound up having her take in Brick's scent. It was that spicy woody smell, almost like cinnamon. It caused a blush to go across her cheeks, but at least she didn't sneeze. "Yes, but I'm not about to force Bubbles to listen to me."

Brick nodded his head. "So, what about after?"

"What about after?" Blossom questioned.

"You'd be okay with them dating after this? Because I'm not." Brick explained.

Folding her arms across her chest, Blossom sighed. "No, I wouldn't. In fact, I'm not even okay with her going with your…brother anyway."

Brick had caught the hesitation, and the sudden flux in her voice told him she'd might to insert some comment about Boomer. "Don't try not to sound so high and mighty. I already know that you think less of us, just because of who we are." Brick snapped at her.

"And you don't?" Blossom countered.

"I know where I stand against you." Brick spat.

"I know where you stand too. Right beside Princess." Blossom said without batting an eye.

Brick was frozen to the spot as Blossom walked around him. Dexter held a smug grin on his face, which quickly disappeared when Brick blew a harmless, but threatening fireball his way. Turning away from them, Brick made his way to is next class.

Blossom spared a glance behind her and shook her head. Brick was crumbling and he didn't even know it. It was a little sad to see, but he'd made his bed and now had to lie in it.

"So Blossom, I noticed you didn't have a date to the dance." Dexter started off.

Blossom was only half listening to the child senior. "Yeah, the girls and I are going stag."

"I'm going stag as well. But umm, do you think you could…I don't know…save me a dance?" Dexter hid behind his glasses as he blushed and looked anywhere but at Blossom.

Blossom gave Dexter a long look. He was sweet and smart, but he was also younger than her. Considerably younger than her. Still, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she gave a small smile and agreed. "Sure, Dexter. I'll save you a dance."

Dexter's face lit up like a star and he repressed the urge to jump in the air. He was going to dance with Blossom. Just wait until he told Deedee about this. She wouldn't seem so smart then, after finding out that Blossom agreed to dance with him.

Lunch had come quickly and the everyone was buzzing. Votes for the homecoming court were being taken and the Rowdy Ruff boys felt more exposed than ever. Every girl that saw them tried to talk to them, especially Boomer. Whenever a girl would approach him directly, he'd blush and look anywhere but at her.

Butch humored a few of the girls, just because. He'd smile and wink at them, but it all meant nothing. Butch wasn't interested in any of them. Some of the girls picked up on that, but others didn't. He thought he was being discreet, but he was very obviously looking across the cafeteria toward a certain dark haired green eyed girl.

Brick just ignored everyone. Between his being blackmailed by Princess and Blossom's disappointment in him, he'd just about had it with girls for the time being. That being said, whenever one of the girls got overly handsy with him, he unconsciously rose his temperature. The heat from his skin had the girls pulling away.

Jack and Mac were basically treated like chopped liver, but neither could find the will to care. Mac had a date, so he couldn't care less about the lack of attention. Jack merely wasn't interested in the girls at his school. What he'd decided to keep to himself was that he had a girlfriend. Still, Jack was becoming annoyed with all the girls clamoring while they were trying to eat. It seemed that they would never have a peaceful lunch.

Suddenly, the boys' phones buzzed and without thinking twice, pulled them out. It was unusual for them to get a text message, so sharing a glance with each other, the boys opened the group message.

"Oh hell." Brick said with his eyes wideneing.

"Shit!" Butch exclaimed and ran a hand over his mohawk.

"How'd he find out?" Boomer asked with panic in his voice.

"How did who find out what?" Jack asked, it was a first for him to see the boys equally distressed.

Boomer looked to his brothers in fear. "Do you think Mojo said something?"

"Like he'd care enough for that." Brick started. "Besides, under no circumstances would Mojo ever contact 'Mom'."

"Mom?" Mac questioned. "I thought you didn't have a mom."

Sighing and laying his head on the table, Butch grumbled out an explanation. "Mom is just a nickname."

"Then who is 'Mom'?" Jack asked curious.

With a lost appetite, Brick pushed his lunch tray away. "HIM."

"Him? Him, who?" Mac said confused.

Standing up, Brick made to leave the cafeteria. Butch and Boomer quickly followed with the girls surrounding them, protesting rather loudly.

Boomer was following quickly after Brick. "Brick, what if Mom finds out about the girls?"

"Calm down."

"How can I calm down about this, Brick?" Boomer rambled. "Lying to Dad is one thing, Mom is another."

"Then shut up and don't say anything." Brick snapped at him. "Also you know the minute you start fidgeting, he'll know that something is up."

Boomer ran his hands down his face in agitation. "But you know he's going to ask about the dance. And Mojo is going to mention something about dates and we're going to have to talk about it."

Brick groaned low in his throat, knowing what they would have to suffer for them to evade the HIM inquisition. "Then we're going to have to distract him."

Butch, not liking the tone of voice Brick used, rose an eyebrow uncomfortably. "Distract him how?"

Giving his brothers a withering look, Brick took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "HIM's going to pitch a fit about the number of split ends we have."

Understanding dawned on Butch's face and he was pretty sure he saw his life flash before his eyes. "You're not serious."

"It's something he's always wanted and the only way to keep him off our tails." Brick explained.

"If I get waxed again, I'm going to kill you Brick." Butch threatened.

"Boys!" HIM exclaimed as he ran forward and hugged his three boys with his claws and placed kisses on their cheeks.

The boys just stood and braced themselves from the onslaught that was their "mother". HIM hadn't really changed in the years passed but that just goes to show the benefits of being a demon. Mojo stood off to the side with his arms folded and grumbled about unexpected and unwelcome visitors.

"My look at how you've grown in the last year. Brick your hair is as long as ever. Considering a haircut."

Brick sighed. "Not in the least."

HIM tutted and he moved onto Butch. "Filling out quite a bit are we?" He said while running his claws over Butch's muscles.

"I'm a growing boy Mom."

Boomer stood stock still as HIM fussed over his person. Finally he held Boomer by the cheeks. "Boomer, the baby boy."

Boomer blushed as HIM called him a most dreaded of nicknames. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Then don't whine like one, baby boy." HIM said as Boomer resisted the urge to pout. As he continued to look over them, he put his claws on his hips. "So, what's this I hear about you three going to a school dance?"

"It's only homecoming." Brick said and he tried to corral his brothers into the kitchen.

"Not only that but you three were nominated for king." HIM smiled as he looked between his boys. "My, my. Haven't we been busy."

The brothers shared a look with each other, that spoke of worry. HIM was known to dress up his sons when the occasion called for it. A school dance was definitely an occasion that called for dressing up.

"I refuse to get waxed again." Butch bit out.

"Me too." Boomer spoke up.

Brick decided to speak up, hoping to distract HIM from the inevitable makeover. "Who told you? Because I doubt Mojo would've said anything."

HIM let a wicked smile cross his features, before he walked over to Brick, his heels clicking against the tile floor. "I got a phone call, from the one and only Princess Morbucks."

Butch and Boomer groaned in frustration. Brick could only sigh and tilt his head back on resignation. He should've known that Princess would try something like this. "What else did she tell you?"

"That you begged to take her to the dance."

It'd been years, but Brick never felt the urge to strangle someone as much as he did now. In fact, he really wanted to throttle Princess, consequences be damned. "I didn't beg."

"But you still asked." HIM said. "I thought you'd have better taste than that."

"I said the same thing." Mojo quipped. "Now, when will you be leaving my house?"

HIM turned to Mojo and smirked. "When I feel good and ready. The years have not been kind to you, Mojo."

Mojo scowled gruesomely.

"Now I'm here to groom my boys, since the most you can manage is to pick a few bugs out of their hair." HIM jabbed in glee.

Seeing the devious look on HIM's face made the boys cower in fear. A few hours later, each of them was sure that they'd lost a decent layer of much needed skin. Butch and Boomer were able to get out of being waxed but that just meant that HIM would pluck their eyebrows. It was more painful than waxing. After that horror, HIM had them face another by going to a hair salon to get their hair professionally washed and styled.

The women gushed over Boomer, calling him adorable much to his embarrassment and the humor of his brothers. That humor didn't last long seeing as once they saw Brick's long hair, they all clamored and ran their hands through his fiery red tresses. Many of the stylists were fighting over who got to be the one to style his hair.

"Anyone with a pair of scissors, back away from me now." Brick snapped loudly. He'd wanted to use his laser vision at the number of people who'd backed away from him. Too many people thought he needed a haircut.

The lucky hair stylist that got to wash his hair, was a woman with a blond bob and striking green eyes. She had a gentle touch as she worked through his mass of hair, and gave his head a nice message that had him relaxed.

After the wash, the stylist blow dried his hair and Brick was sure he'd kill Butch next chance he got. His hair blown out and large from being blow dried, and the stylist said she'd press his hair to get it to lay down.

"You've got an amazing head of hair babe." The stylist, whose name turned out to be Valerie, said. "I see you take really good care of it."

"Thanks," Brick grumbled with a blush as he heard his brothers laugh.

"Girly boy." Butch muttered, but not quietly enough, since Boomer and Brick still heard him. Boomer just chuckled more as he and Butch sat waiting for Brick to be done.

"Shut up, Butch." Brick snapped as Valerie ran the flat iron over Brick's hair. Compared to him, his brothers had minimal done to their hair. Boomer's beach waves were trimmed just a bit allowing him to not have to flick his hair out his face. Butch had the back of his mohawk shaved off, much to his chagrin, and combed it back to have it out of his face. Instead of badass he looked dapper.

"Now boys. It's a special occasion. Your first homecoming, and you're kings I hear." HIM gushed in his human guise, which had him with pale yellow eyes and peachy human skin.

"A most special occasion." Valerie said as she continued to run the flat iron over Brick's hair. "Do you have a girlfriend you're taking."

Brick refused to answer. HIM would do it for him. "He's taking a one Princess Morbucks to the dance."

Valerie paused in doing Brick's hair to look at his reflection in the mirror. "Are you really? That brat."

Brick didn't answer, it was his biggest shame at the moment. Valerie shook her head and continued to press his hair.

"If you don't mind me saying. I think you should dump her and quickly."

 _If only it were that easy,_ Brick thought bitterly.

Once his hair was done, the byos quickly made their way out of the hair salon. It went against almost everything for them to be there. It would've been different if they were going to a barber shop.

"Now to get fitted for tuxedos." HIM said as he began thinking about places to get the boys suits.

Butch seeing a chance to get away from another horrifying experience jumped on it. "We already have tuxes. We went shopping a while ago."

HIM paused and then turned around. "Really? Without me?" Raising a brow, he then turned and waved his claw dismissively. "No matter. We can go again and this time somewhere better."

"You really don't need to do that." Boomer tried to insist.

"Mom, what we got are fine." Brick argued.

"I hate shopping." Butch grumbled.

Pausing for just a moment, HIM turned to look at his sons. "You three going pick out decent attire if your lives depended on it. I mean, look at you."

The boys each looked down at their clothes. Brick was wearing his favorite jeans with red sneakers and a black shirt with a red stripe going across the chest. Butch was wearing cargos with his combat boots and a green sleeveless hoodie. Boomer was wearing plaid blue shorts with a deep blue t-shirt.

"We always dress like this." They said in unison.

Him rolled his eyes and put his claws on his hips. "My point exactly. I am taking you three shopping for proper suits. Slacks, jacket, waistcoat, the whole nine."

"Nine circles of hell." Butch muttered. "Nice going Brick."

"Deal with it." Brick said, remembering why they were doing this.

HIM and the boys found themselves at a very renowned suit store about half an hour later. Butch kept pulling at his collar that he felt was too tight around him neck.

"This monkey suit is too tight." Butch muttered for what seemed like the fifth time.

HIM smacked Butch's hand as he straightened his tie. "Mojo would resent that. He can't take off his monkey suit."

Stepping back from the boys, HIM looked them over. He was proud and amazed at how handsome they could be when a little effort was put into their clothes. Each boy was wearing a suit unique to them baring their signature colors.

"We'll take them." HIM said while pulling out his credit card that the boys knew was linked to some imaginary account that didn't hold any real money, but made the machine think it was.

As the boys were exiting the shop, the boom of the sound barrier breaking could be heard. Looking up, the boys saw the girls. Boomer let a small smile grace his face, before he felt his foot smashed underneath tremendous pressure.

"Ow!" Boomer turned and saw Brick glaring furiously at him. With a quick glance in HIM's direction, Boomer sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

HIM having been distracted by the girls hummed to himself. That instantly made the boys nervous as to what he might be thinking.

"When was the last time, you boys caused a little mischief?" HIM asked.

Stiffening, Boomer looked to his brothers worriedly. Brick and Butch had equally nervous looks and hoped that HIM wouldn't destroy the fragile peace the boys had with the girls.

"Go after them. Start a fight, cause a little destruction." HIM told them.

Butch looked at Brick with waiting eyes. Boomer with pleading. Neither wanted to start a fight on HIM's terms. Brick was rapidly trying to find an excuse.

"Well, what are you three waiting for?" HIM asked, when he noticed them still standing beside him.

"We just got our hair done." Brick supplied. "A fight would put all that hard work to waste."

"Time, money, and effort are of no consequence." HIM said, staring intently at the boys. "Go after them."

Brick hesitated, but not enough to catch HIM's notice. "Let's go guys."

Brick and Butch launched themselves into the air, and paused, seeing that Boomer hadn't left the ground. He was staring hard at his shoes frowning with his fists clenched.

"Boomer, let's go." Brick called down to him.

Boomer floated up to his brothers. They each shared a look with one another and then one by one they went after the girls.

The girls had just left their friends and Dexter when each was more or less grabbed out of the air. Startled, Bubbles let out a shriek and turned to see Boomer holding from under her arms.

"Boomer, what are you—?"

"Bubbles, I'm sorry but we're being watched." Was all Boomer could get out, before he let her go, only to grab her by the arm, spin and then hurl her into the air above the clouds. That would at least give him a few seconds to explain. If she didn't pound his face in, or worse refuse to go to the dance with him.

Butch was much more aggressive and forward, choosing to just drag Buttercup down. He'd luckily chosen to strike at a moment that would send them both into the mountains. They crashed harder than Butch had expected, driving them almost eight feet into the ground. Buttercup scrambled away from him quickly, pulling herself out of the hole.

"Hey wait up!" Butch said as he too scrambled to get out of the hole he'd made, both literally and metaphorically. "Buttercup, I said—."

Butch's words were cut off when Buttercup grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him out of the hole, holding him inches above the ground. She let him go only to send a nasty punch which caught him in his throat. If it weren't for his super strength, he was sure she'd have broken his trachea. Butch crashed through a number of trees and found himself gasping for breath.

Blossom having heard Bubbles' shriek and saw Buttercup get slammed into the ground was prepared for Brick when he came up behind her. Catching his hands that no doubt meant to subdue her, she glared hard at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just play along. We're being watched." Brick said knowing that HIM wouldn't be able to her them just see them. "HIM ordered us and we can't disobey him."

Blossom's eyes for once blazed with a fury, that Brick hadn't yet seen before. "Mojo. Princess. HIM. What kind of leader are you, Brick?"

Feeling his own ire spark, he tightened his grip on her. "Listen, I don't want to fight you, but if you get serious, so will I."

Without another word, Brick shoved Blossom away and then charged at her, but not before she could punch him, sending him backwards in the sky. Following after him, Blossom went to kick him when Brick grabbed her ankle and swung her towards the ground. Blossom thankfully, but unfortunately landed in a landfill, startling nothing more but a flock of seagulls.

As Blossom pulled herself from the refuge, she grimaced upon looking down at her used to be favorite outfit, a baby pink blouse with blue skinnies. She was covered in garbage and probably smelled. She was going to rip Brick's hair out at the roots.

Going above the cover of the clouds, Boomer searched for Bubbles only to be met with fist on the top of his head. Thankfully it wasn't followed by nothing else, but a disgruntled Bubbles who floating before him with folded arms.

"Explain now."

Holding his head Boomer sighed and quickly went through HIM ordering his brothers to fight them. "I wouldn't do this, if I had a choice."

Bubbles' stance relaxed but only minimally. "So what now?"

"We fight, but not seriously." Boomer said as Bubbles charge him with her fist raised. He easily blocked it, but wasn't prepared for the kick she sent to his side.

"But we have to make it look good." Bubbles said with a smile on her face.

Boomer smiled in relief and began his mock fight with Bubbles. "I can still take you to the dance, right?"

"Of course." Bubbles said as she threw a punch that caught him in his cheek. Gasping she flew over and held her hands just inches from his face. "Are you all right?"

Smiling happily, Boomer took Bubbles hand and held it to his face. "A kiss would make it better."

Eyes widening, Bubbles blushed in a way that Boomer thought was cute. Then before he could blink, she grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek. Boomer's face blazed with the blush and his body heated with the tingles of having her lips against his skin.

Not wanting the fleeing to end so soon, as Bubbles was pulling away from Boomer, he turned his head and stole a kiss from her. Both of the blue super teens felt their hearts hammering through their chests. When Boomer pulled away, he closed his eyes to savor the moment. As he opened his eyes, he saw Bubbles staring wide eyed at him.

Coming out of her daze she shook her head, and stared up at him. "I hoped you liked that."

"Yeah, I did." Boomer said, his eyes taking a dreamy gleam. "That was—."

"The last you'll get until after homecoming." Bubbles said, just before she spun and kicked him in the chest sending him across the city.

Boomer hardly felt the kick as all he could feel was him flying. Closing his eyes, he held his hands out to his sides. "It was worth it. **WORTH IT!** "

Using the inertia from her kick, Boomer broke the sound barrier and went spinning through the air. Yelling out his joy.

Butch barely had time to gather himself from his coughing fit, before Buttercup was upon him. She'd jumped onto his chest and was being pummeled across the face and chest. "You have been asking for this for a while now, Butch."

When he finally recovered from his coughing fit, Butch was barely able to rasp out a response. Buttercup had put everything she had into that punch to his throat. He was pretty sure that she'd damaged his voice box. "Butter—." His voice didn't even make a whisper.

"What? Trying to talk?" Buttercup said as she relented for only a second. She stood up and grabbed his shirt and round house kicked him in the chest. Butch crashed through a few more trees. He was quicker to gather himself and was able to prepare for her attack.

Grabbing Buttercup by her arms, Butch slammed her into the ground onto her back, just hard enough to knock the wind out of her. As she caught her breath, Butch crouched over Buttercup and held her wrists so she wouldn't try to hit him. He even put his weight on her legs to keep her down.

"Listen," he rasped so low that her super hearing strained to hear him. "I don't want to fight you."

Jade eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yeah, right."

"Listen!" He yelled as best he could which only aggravated his damaged throat. He started coughing again and let go of one of her hands.

Buttercup took the opportunity to grab the front of his shirt and bring him down to headbutt him. Butch groaned as he held his head between his hands. Pushing Butch off of her, Buttercup rolled over and was ready to attack again.

This time he fought back against her. Butch had to give it Buttercup credit. She had gotten stronger and better over the years, but so had he. He blocked everything she gave and fought back with more than enough vigor. Buttercup was starting to step back and when she did, Butch swept her feet from under her. She fell onto her back and this time, Butch threw his entire weight onto her. As she wriggled underneath him, he used his knees to spread hers and held her thighs down.

The blush that flooded Buttercup's could've rivaled HIM's red coloring. She'd held still, and watched as Butch looked down at her. His face was closer and he leaned down to speak into her ear. "HIM ordered us to fight you. I wouldn't do this without good reason."

Buttercup, still flustered with Butch pressed so close to her, turned her head away from him. "Just get off me."

Butch pulled up and sighed, tickling her neck, and making her squirm against him. What happened next, couldn't be controlled by either one of them. Butch pressed as close to Buttercup as he was felt all her curves moving against him. Her pelvis brushed against his and he couldn't help but get a semi erection. He also couldn't help that Buttercup would feel it.

"Are you hard?" Buttercup gasped, unsure whether to feel disgusted or flattered. When all Butch could do was give her was a blush of shame, she struggled more to push him off of her. "GET OFF, PERVERT!"

Pulling off of her, Butch turned away from her, mildly embarrassed. Buttercup sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Sorry."

Buttercup looked at Butch and snorted. "Yeah, right." Standing up she began walking away from Butch. She suddenly stopped and sighed. Making to turn like she wanted to say something, Buttercup realized what she was doing and took to the air quickly.

Butch watched her go and rubbed a hand over his throat. _I'm going to feel that for a few days._

Blossom and Brick were locked in a vicious fight that would've rivaled one between Butch and Buttercup. They kicked, punched, and zapped each other with laser vision. Words were also yelled out at each other, and each one seemed to be a blow of its own.

"I'm so tired of you thinking I don't know what I'm doing." Brick yelled at her. "The kind of leader I am to my brothers, has nothing to do with you." He'd thrown a punch that had caught her in the cheek.

"It does when it sends you and your brothers after my sisters." Blossom said coming at him with a kick to ribs, which he blocked. "Besides, you're not leading them. Just acting like a self appointed second in command."

"What would you know?" Brick snapped at her as he lit up his hands and threw fire at her.

Blossom used her ice powers to make a wall to protect her. Only she didn't count on Brick crashing through the ice and tackling her to the ground. They rolled over and Brick landed on top of Blossom with his hand holding her collar.

"You wouldn't know anything about the pressure I am under in this position." Brick growled out at her.

Blossom stared Brick in the eyes, unfazed. "I know more about being a leader."

Tightening his grip, he pulled her closer to him. "But what about just a sibling? You are nothing but a leader. Do they confide in you? Do you pick up on things when they don't tell you anything?"

Blossom stared up at Brick, losing some of her fight, but not enough to dissuade her from believing she was right.

"You may be a better leader than I am, but I'm a better brother than you are a sister." Brick shoved Blossom back onto the filthy ground and stood up. Reaching to grab for his cap, he realized that he hadn't had it on since the hair salon. In frustration he ran a hand through his hair.

Blossom slowly sat up, not wanting to aggravate him, but also not wanting to lie there waiting for him to do further damage.

"Just…mind your own business, Cherry." Brick muttered as he took to the air and zoomed away, leaving a bright red streak in the air.

Blossom could only stare at him wondering if she'd have him pegged wrong.

Boomer was lying on the couch watching television with the biggest smile on his face. He'd kissed Bubbles. Sure, he'd gotten kicked in the chest, but it was well worth it. He figured she tasted as good as she smelled, like French vanilla. And her lips were soft too. Sighing, he put his hands behind his head in contentment.

"When will your brothers be back?" Mojo asked. "I knew I shouldn't have let you three leave with HIM."

Sitting up and looking over the back of the couch, Boomer watched as Mojo paced a groove in the floor.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Boomer tried to comfort.

Just then, the front door opened and slammed shut, bringing with it the foul smell of garbage. Boomer and Mojo both turned and stared in shock to see Brick looking worse for wear. His clothes were stained, smelled of garbage, and torn in a few places.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mojo asked when he was able to catch his breath.

Boomer tried to cover a laugh, which came out sounding like a strangle cough. Unfortunately Brick knew his brother just a little too well and sent him a fiery glare. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'd hope so." Boomer chuckled, truly unable to help himself.

With a final glare, Brick went into the bathroom and slammed the door, rattled the house. Mojo swore and out of habit, looked down to be sure that he wouldn't fall through. As he looked up, the front door opened and closed again, but gentler this time, which came as a surprised considering who came through.

"Hey Butch." Boomer called out.

Butch merely sent a wave his brother's way as he went to the kitchen. Pulling out a mug, he began preparing tea for himself. Mojo knowing that his middle son was more volatile than this, was worried about his calmer behavior.

"Butch?"

Butch looked over his shoulder at Mojo, but still didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Mojo asked, trying not to let too much of his irritation leak through.

Sighing softly, Butch turned around and tilted his head back for Boomer and Mojo to see the bruise that covered his throat. Boomer's eyes widened in shock and was amazed that he wasn't dead. Mojo on the other hand flew into a frenzy.

"Those _girls_!" he hissed. "Is that what happened? You three went after then, after _I_ told you not to!" he yelled. "Where did you see them? What were you three doing to run into them?"

Rolling his eyes, Butch turned back to what he was doing. His throat was starting to kill him and the sooner he drank he tea and relaxed, the better. However, Mojo's screaming was going to allow him anything but relaxation.

"Hey, Mom had us do it." Boomer said, when Butch only shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, it wasn't much of a fight."

Butch grunted in denial and grimaced as he sipped the tea. He really hated tea, but knew that it would make his throat feel better sooner.

"Well, it wasn't for me." Boomer held a very smug look that had Butch staring at him in confusion. When Boomer smiled that dopey smile of his, Butch figured something good must have happened between him and Bubbles.

Looking around, Butch noticed that Brick wasn't downstairs. Listening through the house, he heard the shower going and wondered why Brick was taking a shower now.

Mojo shook his head. "I cannot believe this. I ask you three not to engage them, and HIM sends you straight to them. Curse that demon!"

"Dad, it was fine. We kicked butt." Boomer paused and then laughed to himself. "Well, at least I did."

Butch rose a disbelieving brow and went to sit on the couch, in the process he violently pushed Boomer out of his place and sat down. "Hey!"

Butch ignored Boomer and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. Taking a sip of his tea, he grimaced. He'd made it as sweet as he could get it, but still didn't like it.

"I cannot believe this." Mojo grumbled again. "I order you three away from those girls for a reason. Now contact has been made and everything's going to go to hell."

As Boomer sat up on the couch he shared a look with Butch. "Dad, I think you might be overreacting."

"I can assure you that I am not, overreacting." Mojo snapped, his pacing getting more agitated. "I've known those girls a while longer than you three. I know their ways." Mojo paused and had a saddened look go across his face. "They ruin everything."

The sound of the shower had cut off and Brick came out wrapped in nothing but a towel. Coming down the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen, ignoring everyone else. Mojo stared at Brick, before walking over to him.

"Brick."

"Can I at least get dressed before you start?" Brick snapped, still not over his mood. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He was burning up and while the hot shower helped get rid of the smell of garbage, it didn't help with his temper.

Mojo growled in the most animalistic way, which had Butch and Boomer looking to Brick in concern. "I'm starting to get tired of this attitude of yours Brick."

"Then get off my ass, Mojo." Brick snapped at him. "Listen, I'm trying my damnedest to do what you ask among other things. Superhuman I may be, but I'm not a god."

"No, but you are my son. You will do as I say, and I say stay away from those miserable, thieving girls!" Mojo yelled. "Each one of them are nothing but witches sent from hell to ruin everything they sent their hands on."

"What do you have against them?" Boomer asked, unable to help himself. Bubbles was being slung through the mud and he didn't like it. Butch jabbed him hard in the ribs, trying to make him hold back his temper.

"Everything!" Mojo screeched, his voice becoming more guttural and harsh as his temper flared. "Anything that has ever been within my reach has been taken away by them. Some things more than once."

Rolling his eyes, Brick sidestepped Mojo and started to make his way to his room. "I'm started to get tired of you bitching about those girls."

"'Bitching'?" Mojo gasped, shocked.

"Yes, bitching!" Brick snapped. "Sick to my stomach. There's no point in it anymore."

Brick's words made Mojo see red. Screeching like the wild animal he was, Mojo slammed his fists into the ground and went up to Brick. He grabbed his eldest son by the hair and pulled him down to his eye level.

"Dad!"

"Mojo!"

"You listen here, Brick! I've had just about enough of this attitude of yours. Either you shape up, or get the hell out of this tower!" Mojo screamed.

Staring wide eyed at his father, Brick swallowed and tried not to show his inner distress. "You wouldn't dare."

"My own father threw me out for the exact same reason." Mojo growled. "Why should I do any different?"

Butch and Boomer held their breath as they watched this turn of events. Sure Mojo had threatened to kick them out before, but never had he sounded so serious. As though he would actually do it.

"I'm trying the best I can with everything that's going on, Dad." Brick said in a softer tone. "It's nothing personal."

Mojo stared at Brick for a while longer, before violently pushing him away, throwing him off balance. Brick landed on his backside and stared up worriedly at Mojo. Mojo simply turned away from Brick and went into his room.

Once inside, he pulled out the old photo album and began looking through the pictures. He bypassed the ones that were of him and the professor and began looking at the pictures of his sons. It was a chronicle of all their times from when they were first created to being brought back to the present. Their changes as puberty hit showed the most significant changes. It pained him to think about it, but his sons were growing up and he'd have to let them go eventually. However, nothing was said about them leaving without a fight. Mojo was going to hold onto his family for as long as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Seventeen: Homecoming Weekend Part 1

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the Homecoming game. Everyone was abuzz with excitement and couldn't wait for the last bell. Even the faculty was feeling the excitement for the upcoming events. School colors were being sported in the most creative of ways. Some students had their hair temporarily colored by spray paint. Others had their cheeks painted.

Another reason for all the excitement was that voting for court was going on. While each class had their picks of who to choose, everyone was paying closer attention to the senior ballot. It was an interesting chain of events with both the Rowdy Ruff Boys and the Power Puff girls being the top picks. It also sparked very interesting conversations that the two trios couldn't help but overhear.

"I'm going for Blossom and Brick."

"No way. Totally for Boomer and Bubbles. They're the cutest together."

"Pfft. Definitely Butch and Buttercup. I bet they'll be together next."

"If Brick weren't going out with Princess, I bet he'd be with Blossom."

"No way. She's got that four-eyed kid for her boyfriend."

"Does not."

"Does so."

Most of the conversations happening that day revolved around talk about pairing the Puffs with the Ruffs. And their friends couldn't help but pick fun at their expense.

"Wow, looks like you three are the talk of the century." Tabitha said as she nudged Buttercup in the side. "So, when will you be getting together with Butch?" Sam smiled and watched for Buttercup's reaction.

"Never." Buttercup replied, despite a blush covering her cheeks.

"Why not? I mean, you've already kissed." Sam joined in with a wicked smile.

Blushing furiously, Buttercup shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. "He only did that to get back at Mitch."

"But doesn't it make you wonder why he chose to kiss you?" Tabitha asked.

Buttercup has wondered about that, and it made a pit form in her belly whenever she did. Part of her hoped that it was because Butch liked her. Albeit a very small part. However, the larger part of her thought he only did it for his own amusement and that didn't sit well with her.

"Butch was just being…Butch." Buttercup said in a subdued manner.

Before her friends could badger her more about it, Mitch's loud froggy voice broke through the air. "Hey Buttercup!"

Turning, Buttercup sighed and broke away from the group. "I'll catch you guys later." Sighing she went to go stand by Mitch. "Hey Mitch."

"How's the Homecoming Queen doing?" Mitch asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Blowing out a large gust of air, Buttercup gave Mitch a withering look. "Don't tell me you've been listening to all the talk too?"

Mitch smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I know you hate him."

Buttercup choose not to say anything. While she was sure she didn't like Butch, she was also sure that she didn't hate him either.

"He just gets on my nerves." Buttercup spoke aloud.

"I hear that. Also, he thinks he looks so cool with that stupid hair cut now. He's trying so hard to be a badass now."

Again, Buttercup didn't say anything. This time, it was because she disagreed with what Mitch was saying. She liked Butch's haircut. While the mohawk made him look cool, his new cut made him look dashingly dapper, and dare she think it, hot even. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, and she hoped that Mitch wouldn't notice.

"Anyway, are you going to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Mitch smiled a wide smile, showing off his black and green braces. "Sweet. Well, I was thinking—."

"You were thinking?" Buttercup teased, to try to lighten her mood. It worked seeing as Mitch snorted at her.

"Yeah well, I was thinking that we should go together. We get something to eat, go to the game, and I don't know maybe hang for a little bit after."

Buttercup paused and looked up at Mitch. He was brimming with self-confidence, as though he knew she wouldn't refuse him. Normally, Buttercup wouldn't, but something made her think about for a second. She was often referred to as Butch's girlfriend and he her boyfriend. She didn't think much of it before, but that was before…well, Butch.

Biting her lip, she decided to try something. "Sure, maybe we can invite Tabitha, she seems to be like the type we often hang around. Oh, and maybe Jack."

Mitch's face fell and he quickly tried to pull himself together. "I guess, but I was hoping that it could've just been the two of us."

"But it's always just the two of us. Doesn't that get boring?" Buttercup said, trying to fish.

Mitch shrugged his shoulders and looked anywhere but at her. "I don't think so."

That response said it all, and Buttercup saw nothing but danger ahead. "Oh Mitch."

"What?"

Buttercup groaned and rolled her eyes at him as she continued walking. "Jackass." As she was walking she was walking she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so when she collided with a chest, it did startle her.

But what startled her more was who she collided with. It wasn't hard to figure out, since she was the one who fell back and not the other person. Also, there was that pleasurable tingle going down her back.

"Butch." Buttercup said almost breathlessly.

"Buttercup." Butch said as she stepped back from him. His throat was still healing from her punch and it left his voice rough and scratchy. Something that had a few girls looking twice in his direction in admiration.

"What's wrong you your voice?" Buttercup asked, also feeling the effects of his change of voice.

"You happened, Cupcake." He said watching her closely, and noticing that her eyes went just a few shades darker.

Scowling, Buttercup put on her best frown and tried to keep hidden her conflicting feelings. "I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Not happening, Cupcake." Butch said.

Buttercup wanted to say something, but bit her tongue and walked around Butch. She was started to feel conflicted and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Butch turned around, watching Buttercup retreat from him and sighed. If he were take a guess, it was that she was starting to feel the same thing he was. Maybe he could suggest a solution to their problem, that is if he found the right time to. Turning back the way he was going, he noticed Mitch glaring at him fiercely.

Rolling his eyes, Butch continued to walk as though nothing bothered him. He essentially ignored Mitch, except for when Mitch thought to be tough and knocked his shoulder against Butch's. If Butch hadn't dodged, he's pretty sure than Mitch would've dislocated his shoulder if not broken it.

"Jackass." He mumbled once Mitch was far behind him.

"Hey Blossom, can I ask you something?" Deedee asked Blossom as they are in the library looking for research books for their Advanced Placement English class.

"Sure, what's up?" Blossom answered distractedly.

"Are you just humoring Dexter?" she asked bluntly.

Unsure as to what Deedee meant she stopped her book browsing and turned to look at her blond haired friend. "What do you mean?"

"Dexter told me that you would be dancing with him at Homecoming."

"Yeah. What about it?"

Taking a deep breath to settle herself, Deedee nervously bit her lip. "Don't be nice to him out of pity. He really likes you."

Blossom stared disbelievingly at Deedee. She thought that Dexter couldn't like her more than the customary politeness, but if Deedee was saying was true, she just set not him but herself up for a very awkward situation. "Crap."

Deedee not having seen the lightening quick thought process of Blossom, thought she meant it in regards to Dexter. "Blossom—."

"No, I get what you're saying. I do. I…just didn't realize that's what I was doing." Blossom said and she brushed a loose tendril from her messy bun out of the way.

A low snort was heard on the other side of the book case and was followed by a very cynical remark. "You never really realize you're doing something until someone points it out for you."

Blossom sighed and resisted rolling her eyes, while Deedee looked confused. Brick came around the other side, book in hand and looked down at Blossom. "For a leader, you really are oblivious to your surroundings."

Looking up into mocking eyes, Blossom stood straighter and decided to be humble. "Are you referring to yourself?"

"I'm talking about the kid." Brick spoke. "I saw that he was gaga for you from the start."

"I don't think your opinion in this really matter, Brick." Blossom stated knowing he was only doing this to get back at her.

Brick made a small show of thinking it over. "You're right. My opinion doesn't matter. That being said, maybe you should keep yours to yourself from now on. It's only fair."

Blossom stared wide eyed at Brick, feeling very indignant. "How dare you."

"Says the one who thinks it okay to stick her seemingly perfect nose in my shit." Brick said without missing a beat.

Deedee watched the two verbally attack one another, not sure what to do to dispel the tension.

"You've made your point already about my personality." Blossom said while tucking some hair behind her ear. "This is unnecessary."

Raising a brow Brick barked out a sharp laugh. "You really believe that, don't you? My god, you're pathetic."

"Well, at least I'm not bent over for three different people to screw me over." Blossom said sharply.

Losing his smile, the muscle in Brick's jaw twitched and he breathed through his nose, letting tendrils of smoke escape. While it didn't scare Blossom, Deedee took a cautious step back.

"You know what you need to do, Pinkie?" Brick started. "You should probably pull that self-righteous stick from your ass and stick where it might do some good. Maybe then you'll be about to really chill out."

Deedee gasped and then covered her mouth in shock as Blossom's face flushed red and then she violently slapped Brick across the face. The sharp crack reverberated through the once silent library and had everyone turning in the direction.

"You goddamn pig!" Blossom spat as she quickly walked away from him with Deedee following close after her.

For a second time, Brick's cheek burned and was red. It was the second time that Blossom had slapped him However, unlike the first time, he felt he deserved it. He was being spiteful and it had bitten him in the ass. Sighing he turned, only to be met with the disapproving face of Mr. Hercle. "What do you want?"

"I heard what you said, and I found it highly inappropriate." Mr. Hercle stated with his arms folded. "Are all you boys just terrible when it comes to women?"

"I'd hardly call them women, Mr. Hercle." Brick muttered.

Mr. Hercle rose a brow. "They're ladies non-the less and deserve to be spoken to as such."

Brick looked anywhere but at Mr. Hercle. As he was looking away, he caught sight of Blossom standing with her arms folded tightly across her chest while the green-eyed blonde was trying to talk to her. She looked very upset and it was probably going to bite him in the ass later.

"Go apologize to her." When Brick made no show of moving, Mr. Hercle gave Brick a piercing glare. "Now, Red."

"All right, all right." Brick grumbled making his way to Blossom. Deedee noticed his approach and tapped Blossom's arm to get her attention. It was unnecessary because Blossom could feel Brick coming behind her. Still, she was still feeling put out about his words and refused to turn his way.

"Blossom." Brick called out to her.

Blossom stubbornly kept her head turned away from him with her nose turned upwards in agitation.

Groaning, Brick decided to keep speaking, even if it was to her back. "Look, I'm sorry."

Scoffing, Blossom turned to look back at Brick. "Do you really mean that or are you just saying it because Mr. Hercle told you to say it?"

Knowing that it would matter to her how he answered, Brick answered her question with a question. "I'm trying. Care to cut me some slack?"

"Yes, you are trying. Trying my nerves." Blossom said as the final bell rang releasing the students to their homecoming weekend. Blossom brushed past him towards the tables where their bags were and picked up her satchel. As she was returning, she was intent on ignoring Brick, until her spoke directly to her.

"Some truce, right?" he said mockingly. "It holds about as much water as a bucket with holes in the bottom."

"This would've worked a whole lot better if you actually did what who were supposed to do." Blossom snapped.

Knowing what she meant by that, Brick growled and looked away from her, only to see that outside the library were their youngest siblings. Boomer and Bubbles were smiling and laughing as they were walking down the hallway. "You want me to do what I'm supposed to? Watch this."

With that being said Brick walked out of the library and was heading in the direction of the blue super human teens. Blossom feeling his intention quickly walked after him with her fists clenched at her sides. This was not going to be pretty.

Boomer was walking close to Bubbles and was having the best time. He found her after her last class let out and was walking her out the building. Bubbles then started toying with him by saying every sentence in a different language and he would answer her in a different language. It was a fun game and kept them on their linguistic toes.

"Dạngnận s̄ìng thī̀ khuṇ kảlạng ca thả txn nī̂[AM1] ?" Bubbles had asked in Thai.

"Shtyakh da otida lyubimiya ni mazna lŭzhitsa[AM2] ." Boomer answered, surprising her with Bulgarian.

Smiling, Bubbles tucked a golden tendril behind her ear. "Skal du spillet i kveld?" Norwegian being her language now. [AM3]

Boomer smiled and moved closer to Bubbles. "Oo, ikaw ay may?" Filipino being his choice of tongue.

"Je to navrat domov hru. Kazdy kto so tam bude." [AM4] Bubbles said in Slovak with a giggle.

Boomer joined in her laughter. "Myslím, že máš pravdu. Můžeme jít spolu[AM5] ?" he asked timidly in Czech.

Before Bubbles could answer, Boomer was violently grabbed by collar and yanked away by a very agitated Brick. "Sorry Baby Puff, but you really shouldn't be spending time with my idiot brother."

"Baby Puff?" Bubbles was caught off guard by Brick's sudden behavior.

Boomer was quick to react in that he pulled away from Brick and sent him a stormy glare. "What the fuck is your problem, Brick?" he yelled and then winced at the language he used in front of Bubbles.

"Being a leader, because a certain know it all, finds fault in my skills." Brick explained. "Now, say good bye and let's go home."

Boomer, disbelieving that this was happening, clenched his fists and moved as close as he dare to Brick, almost muttering in his ear. "Why are you doing this Brick?"

"You shouldn't be messing with her. You know that." Brick whispered back to him.

Gritting his teeth, Boomer stared Brick in the eye. "I'm already taking her to the dance tomorrow and we're going to the game tonight. You're not going to stop me."

"Try me." Brick threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you, Brick." Boomer's usually sky blue eyes turned stormy with his growing anger at Brick.

Bubbles unsure as to what to do, felt instant comfort when Blossom appeared at her side. "Blossom, do something."

"Bubbles, let's just go." Blossom spoke softly as she put her hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

Bubbles stepped back and looked at Blossom in shock. "You're not going to say anything to him?" It was a question, but it came out more as a statement. "Blossom!"

"It's not my place, Bubbles." Blossom explained. "Besides, Brick needs to take control of his brothers anyway."

Bubbles was starting to lose her temper and to show it, her face was turning red. "Everything was fine."

Giving her baby sister a hard stare, Blossom took a deep breath before she started. "Bubbles, you and Boomer shouldn't be together. It's not practical."

"Practical?"

"It wouldn't work out in the long run." Blossom finished.

"Ugh, I can't believe you right now." Bubbles growled delicately and grabbed Boomer's hand. Boomer startled stared down at Bubbles and then glanced back at Brick. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bubbles," Blossom sighed.

Brick and Boomer stared disbelieving at Bubbles. Brick in indignant surprise. Boomer in full adoration. When Brick made no effort to move, Bubbles squared her shoulders and raised sapphire blue eyes to bright red ones. "Get out of my way."

"Bubbles!" Blossom's voice was raised now in agitation. She expected this from Buttercup the spice, not Bubbles the sugar.

"Or what?" Brick challenged.

Boomer's free hand tightened into a fist, ready to punch his brother out. If he did anything to hurt Bubbles, he was going to kill him.

Funny enough, it didn't come to that as Bubbles lifted her foot and brought it down with tremendous force right onto Brick's foot.

"Fuck!" Brick shouted as he reached for his aching foot.

Boomer stared wide eyed and couldn't help laughing as Bubbles pulled him away with the smuggest expression ever. "Or that."

"Man, you're awesome." Boomer sighed dreamily. "Serves you right, Brick." He called over his shoulder. Adjusting his hand so that his fingers were entwined with Bubbles' he tugged her just a little closer. "So where do you want to do before the game?"

"Let's go to The Joint. I want a vanilla milkshake with fries." Bubbles said turning to him with a smile.

"I'm sure I can make that happen." Boomer said smiling happily at Bubbles. He was ecstatic. Never would he have thought Bubbles would stand up to Brick like she did _and_ tell of her sister in the same breath. It was a great start to a great weekend.

Blossom on the other hand was seething. Holding a hand to her forehead as though she had a headache, she watched the blondes walk down the hallway with little to no shame. Though if Blossom, were being honest, there was nothing for them to be ashamed about. However, people talk and all it would take is one person at the wrong time and they would be found out by Mojo. While the girls could handle it, she was pretty sure that Brick would never let her forget how she ruined his apparent one shot at happiness.

Turning to look at him, he was setting his foot down wincing slightly as pressure was put on it. "That went well."

"Bite me, Pinkie." Brick said.

"That was your own fault and you know it." Blossom said as she started to walk around him.

Standing up, Brick stared in disbelief at Blossom's back. "You've got to fucking kidding me, Blossom. You were absolutely no help at all."

"Was I supposed to help you make an ass of yourself?" Blossom asked sarcastically with a raised brow. "Because you looked to be doing just fine with me."

"Fuck you."

Blossom paused and with more effort than she let Brick see, continued walking. Deedee who'd watched the entire thing sped walked to catch up with her. "Blossom, you were totally in the wrong for that." She chastised.

"What do you mean?" Blossom knows she didn't do anything wrong.

Deedee put her hand on Blossom's forearm to stop her trek and looked her dead in the eye. "Blossom, he tried to apologize to you, and all you could do was ignore him and then goaded him into something that only got him hurt."

"Deedee, I really don't want to talk about this." Blossom said pulling her arm away.

"Tough cookies, missy. As someone I consider a friend, I thought I should let you know that were being…well, a bitch." Deedee said as her face when red in saying that about someone considered high profile.

Blossom didn't have anything to say about that. She merely sighed which Deedee took as her silent agreement. "I'm not trying to be mean about it, but—."

"I know. It's just…he frustrates me so much." Blossom said. "He used to be this balls to the wall no nonsense guy and now…" she trailed off.

Blossom shook her head aggressively and started walking again. Deedee stared after her and something clicked into place for her. _So, THAT'S what it is,_ she thought. Blossom didn't even know what was happening, but she was sure if she figured it out then so did their friends.

Biting her lip, she realized that she would have to talk to her little brother and let him down easy. His crush already had a crush. His heart is going to be broken.

"Hey Boomer, before we head out, can we stop by my house? I need to change bags." Bubbles asked after leaving the school building.

"Sure." He answered with a shrug. After how she handled Brick, he'd let her walk all over him and still kiss the ground she walked upon. Maybe he could ask her to be his girlfriend sooner rather than later.

Bubbles and Boomer flew back to the Utonium house, with Bubbles adamant about Boomer flying side by side with her. She'd worn a dress that day and didn't bother with shorts underneath. Normally she wouldn't care, but because Boomer was flying with her she didn't want to give him the chance to sneak a peek at her panties.

As they land outside the front door, Bubbles turns suddenly startling Boomer, but only because for once she's the one really close to him. "Just warning you, the Professor is home. Behave."

"I won't get trapped in an electromagnetic bubble again, will I?" he asks as a way to lighten the mood.

Smiling Bubbles shakes her head in the negative and lets them into the house. "You can sit on the couch to wait. I'll be right back."

Boomer nodded and does as he was told. Sitting on the couch, he twiddles his thumbs and looks around. He sees pictures hanging over a fireplace and using his super vision he looked and smiled over the pictures of his girl and her sisters while they were growing up. One he openly laughed at was one of Bubbles in his clothes when they were five. He'd been kidnapped, beaten up, and stripped and they sent Bubbles out to get his brothers. That was an interesting day.

As he looked at pictures that were going further back, he noticed a sole picture of the professor, but his arms were awkwardly placed, as though he were holding something. Standing up, Boomer when over to the shelf and picked up the almost hidden photograph. The thing the professor was holding turned out to be a wrapped bundle that could only be a baby.

But it didn't look like a human baby. Before Boomer could look closer, he heard a deep voice that sounded way too close. "What are you doing in my house?"

Spinning around, Boomer was face to face with the professor and he seemed to be holding a bottle of sorts. A bottle with a spray nozzle that was pointed in his direction. "What is that?

The professor looked at the bottle and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Nothing, just a bit of Antidote X."

Boomer took an automatic step back and set the picture back on the shelf. "Do the girls know you carry that around?"

"Yes, they do, but it's not for them." The professor said looking directly into Boomer's eyes. "Now I'll you again, what are you doing in my house?"

"Uh…ummm…well, I was—am waiting." Boomer stammered, suddenly remembering that his physician was also Bubbles' father.

"For?" The professor asked while raising the bottle in Boomer's direction.

"Daddy!" Bubbles yelled down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

The professor and Boomer both looked up to see Bubbles coming down the stairs. Not only had she changed bags, but she'd changed clothes as well. Instead of the loose flowy dress from earlier, she changed into a pair of denim shorts with a white tank top and a long sleeved blue plaid shirt tied in the front. With her pulled into a single ponytail, she looked the picture of a darling country girl. Boomer never thought she looked more adorable.

"Getting ready to water my plants." The professor tried innocently.

Putting her hands on her hips, she gave the professor a reproaching look. "Were you really?"

"Yes." He then turned to look at Boomer. "Now, why is Boomer in our home?"

"He was waiting on me. We're going to the football game tonight."

Almost giving himself whiplash, he turned to look at Bubbles, before snapping his incredulous stare back at Boomer. "Are you two dating?"

Both Boomer and Bubbles blush as they look at one another. Boomer wanted very much to say yes, but he knew that it was way too soon for him to be saying so. So, he let Bubbles answer for them, and she let out an awkward giggle.

"Well, he is taking me to the dance tomorrow as his date." Bubbles supplied hoping that answered the professor's question.

Unfortunately, it only produced more. "When will you be picking her up?"

"Eight."

"What time will you have her home?"

"Right after the dance, if you want."

"I want her home by midnight."

"Sure."

"If she isn't…" The professor made to shoot Boomer in the face with the bottle and had the sick pleasure of seeing him go pale with fear and twitch as though her would try to duck. Bubbles ruined his fun by placing her hand over his and lowering the bottle.

"Professor, that's not nice." Bubbles chastened.

"I don't have to be nice." He answered.

"Yes, you do. Especially when he can pick you up without any effort."

The professor snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm his physician. He wouldn't dare."

Of course, Boomer never would dream of hurting the professor. Well, now he wouldn't. If he did, he was sure Bubbles would literally rip his head off.

"Ready to go?" Bubbles asked after shaking her head at her father.

Boomer unable to find his voice at that moment nodded. Bubbles gently lead him to the front door and he watched as the professor turned around and began spraying the green foliage that decorated the art deco fireplace.

"Bubbles, does he have an Antidote X mace?"

Bubbles turned to look back at the professor who was busy watering his plants, and quickly pieced together what he must have told Boomer. "Did he tell you that was Antidote X?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to mace me or brothers if anything happened to you three." Boomer explained.

"He wouldn't mace you." Bubbles said as she took to the air, Boomer following after her.

"Don't sound so sure." Boomer grumbled as Bubbles laughed at him.

The two sped off across the sky making their way to The Joint for a much deserved milkshake and large order of fries.

Meanwhile, the professor was watering his plants, when he noticed the picture that Boomer had placed back on the shelf. Picking it up, he sighed heavily and set the framed picture back where he had originally placed it.

It truly felt like a lifetime ago since he took that picture. In it was a younger professor, that still went by the name John. He'd just got his PHD and was celebrating with his parents. His parents, who were animal doctors that traveled the world, and recently come home just in time for their son's receiving of his diploma. They also arrived with a special surprise with them.

Coming straight from the Congo, John's parents had brought with them an infant chimp. He was recently orphaned and was sick, but couldn't be left alone, to he was taken with them. He was bundled up since it was winter when they arrived and didn't want his fever to get worse.

John while he had changed most of his ways since being a trouble making child, still had a few habits to kick. Namely, staying up too late with friends even after having spent hours on end studying and going out celebratory drinking when he passed a test or succeeded in an experiment. When given the chance to hold the infant chimp, John recoiled saying he didn't want to.

As soon as the infant was in John's arms, he began whimpering, but soon stopped when his hand held by John. He didn't want to let go and John had no choice but to continue holding onto the baby. John's parents had snapped this particular picture of the two together before they left for more supplies for baby Jojo.

Coming back to the present, the professor sighed. His parents had left to go on an errand and never came back. A snow storm had hit and the iciness of the road and caused a less experienced driver to swerve violently and crash into their car. They spun and were found wrapped around a tree, his mother dying on impact and his father passing during the surgery to try to take pressure from his lung.

Suddenly orphaned at twenty-five, John stared down at the equally orphaned again chimp and decided in his parents honor to adopt the chimp. Jojo as his parents called him, took time to get used to John and eventually the two were nearly inseparable.

Now at forty-seven, he had three beautiful teenage girls and his once always by his side companion Jojo was now infamous criminal Mojo Jojo. It came as a shock when Mojo created the boys. Three handsome hot blooded boys, who might start, if not already, dating his daughters.

As the professor finished watering his plants, he went down to the lab and started a few projects. One being his old power suit, and the other being a mace made with Antidote X.

At the volcano tower, Butch had Mac and Jack over and they were just hanging out, until it was time to go to the game. It was a bit strange for Butch to see other people in his home besides the monkey and his brothers. They never had guests over, except for the professor and that was only for checkups which were six months apart.

Still Mac and Jack were amazed at the size of the Rowdy Ruff's home. The dome atop the volcano looked pretty small from the outside, but inside was another story. There was a state of the art kitchen and dining room with stainless steel appliances and dark granite countertops. The room they were currently in was the game room, set up with a large television screen and an amazing number of game sets.

The boys are currently playing a martial arts fighting game and were making a large number of noise. Noise that apparently woke up Mojo from his nap and had him coming out of his room screaming. "I thought I told you boys if you can't play your noisy game quietly, then don't play it at all!"

The three boys turned at the sound of the yelling, two of them surprised to see an actual green tinted chimp wearing clothes. Mojo suddenly realized that the two boys stunned into silence were not his sons. It had him feeling unexpectedly nervous, calming only slightly when he saw Butch.

"Who are these in our home?" Mojo asked, further shocking Jack and Mac by speaking. It was strange to see the voice going with the creature.

"These are my friends, Jack…" Jack gave a bow of his head. "…and Mac." Mac waved awkwardly unsure as to how to properly greet an anthropomorphic chimp.

Mojo grunted and gave each boy the once over. He wasn't impressed with either of them and said as much.

"Be nice, Monkey." Butch warned him.

"My lair. I can do what I want." Mojo said, while looking around. "Where are your brothers?"

Buch hesitated to answer, but only because he wasn't sure as to how to answer. Mac and Jack shared a look and answered for him. "Boomer's with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Mojo asked, keeping an eye on Butch, who suddenly seemed to find he ceiling very interesting.

"A girl from school that he asked to the dance." Jack answered.

"Well, who is this girl?"

"Deedee, her name is Deedee." Butch threw out quickly. Jack and Mac turned looking confused at Butch. Butch gave a slight shake of his head that only they would notice and turned to look back at Mojo. "She was the new girl at school and Boomer reached out to her.

Mojo rose a brow. "Then where is Brick?"

At that, Butch shrugged. He honestly didn't know. Brick as far as he knew disappeared after the bell rang. Hopefully he saw him at the game. "He might be at the game later."

"What time will you three be home?" Mojo asked.

Again, Butch shrugged. "I don't know. We might hang out at a diner or something."

Mojo stared hard at Butch, before taking a deep breath. "I want you home no later than midnight. All three of you."

While Butch and Mojo were talking, Mac and Jack were turning off the game console and putting everything back to where it as set. It was strange for them to be speaking to a monkey. It was even stranger to know that their friend was speaking to said monkey as if it were nothing. But then again, he didn't know any different.

Rolling his eyes, Butch ran a hand over his hair. "I don't know where they are. I'm not their keeper."

"Then I suggest you find out and bring them home." Mojo said as he turned to leave the room.

Butch watched incredulously at Mojo, before snapping at him. "It's no wonder that Brick's so antsy. You drive him fucking nuts."

Mojo looked over his shoulder to glare at Butch. "Language."

Butch rolls his eyes and looks to Mac and Jack. "Let's get out of here. The game should be starting soon."

As the boys are leaving, Butch carrying the guys down the stairs to make it faster, Jack questioned Butch about Mojo. "Your father seems really upset."

Butch lets Jack and Mac's arms go as he set them on the ground. "He's always upset. That's nothing new."

"What I mean is, he seems to be dealing with something he's not telling you." Jack explained.

Butch gave Jack a strange stare. "He's a mutated, green skinned, old monkey with three teenage sons." He shrugged again. "I'm pretty sure that one of those things has something to do with it."

"It's more than that." Jack continued. "He seems sad."

Butch stopped walking across the park and looked at Jack. "Why all the concern about my old man?"

Jack shook his head. "It's just a feeling I have about it. It didn't seem like he was nagging, more like he was worrying."

"He always worries."

Mac took the chance to step in. "I would too if my sons were blown up and then brought back. It's amazing he doesn't have you guys under house arrest."

"We practically were." Butch said as he started walking again. Jack and Mac almost broke into a jog to keep up with Butch. "We were home schooled remember. He just recently got over his xenophobic behavior."

"He's just being a dad." Mac spoke lowly, thinking about how he didn't have his dad around.

"Well, we're not little kids anymore!" Butch snapped. "We're a lot stronger than we were then. We can handle ourselves. If something were to happen to him right now, I'm sure we'd be all right."

"No, you wouldn't." Mac said. "You'd be devastated and not know what to do."

Butch not really one to get into feelings, especially right now, gave Mac a hard glare. "I guarantee _I_ wouldn't."

Jack and Mac shared a look between each other as Butch walked forward.

Two hours later Townsville Stadium was filled to the brim with students, faculty, and parents. It was the homecoming game for Pokey Oaks High, and they were playing against Townsville Academy, the girls' former school. So of course, it was of no surprise of theirs that they saw more than a few familiar faces.

"Hey Bubbles, haven't seen you in a while." A guy with short brown hair and green eyes came up to her with smiles and swept her up in a large swinging bear hug.

"Leo," she shrieked in happiness. "Oh, my god. How've you been?"

Leo put her down and immediately took notice of Boomer. Smiling even wider, he turned his attention back to Bubbles, but not without a few glances in Boomer's direction. "Things have been good. Just missing my favorite Power Puff."

"Leo, you know you had a thing for Buttercup." Bubbles said, with a mocking smile on her face.

Laughing a hearty laugh, he threw his head back and shook it. "I've been found out. That's the only reason I hung with you."

Bubbles shoved him lightly in she shoulder, before turning a grabbing Boomer's hand. "Well, we've got to get going. We're headed to the concession stand."

"Hey, not going to introduce me to your friend." Leo chimed, practically brimming with excitement.

Bubbles looked up at Boomer and pulled him just a little bit closer. "This is Boomer. He's one of the Rowdy Ruff Boys and…" she glanced at Boomer again, before leaving into Leo and whispering as quietly as she could into his ear.

Leo's eyes widened and he shook his head as Bubbles pulled back. "Now, that's a shame." Sighing, he gave Boomer a rueful smile. "It was nice meeting you Boomer. Call or text me some time Bubbles."

Bubbles nodded as Leo walked away to join another group of girls and a few guys. He then wrapped his arms around a few of the girls and started walking off without a care for anyone around him. Boomer looked in astonishment that he'd flirt with Bubbles and then leave and blatantly flirt with other girls in front of her. _What a jerk,_ he thought.

"He isn't a jerk."

Boomer blushed mildly realizing he must've said that out loud unintentionally.

"He's gay." Bubbles said. "And I'm pretty sure that he has a crush on you."

Boomer felt a cold shiver go up his back and he held on tighter to Bubbles' hand.

"Don't worry, I told him that you were spoken for." Bubbles said with a sly smile.

"Wait, what?" Boomer gasped, unable to hide his excitement. "Do you mean that Bubbles?"

"Mean what?" she decided to tease.

"Bubbles." Boomer was not above whining. Not in this special moment.

Buttercup, against her better judgement, was watching the game with Mitch. However, after the first few minutes into the first quarter she was ready to leave. Mitch had done nothing but bash old friends of hers that went to Townsville Academy.

"I can't believe you went to school with these guys. What snots." Mitch laughed as another guy that Buttercup knew went by.

"Mitch, lay off." Buttercup growled. "They'd sooner kick your ass, then let you just sit here talking smack about them."

Mitch snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I can kick anyone of these guys' ass anytime."

"I'd like to see you say that about Butch." Buttercup mumbled. It had been happening more often than not lately. Her thinking about Butch. It made her notice other things about him that she didn't at first. For one, he has more muscle tone than his brothers, his piercing stare makes his eyes change to a dark green, and when he smiles, not smirks, he has a tendency to bit his lip as he does it.

While Buttercup was lost of Butch la la land, Mitch stood up suddenly and started making his way down the stairs of the stadium.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

"I'm going to go teach that Rowdy Ruff boy that he isn't so tough." Mitch yelled back.

"What?" Buttercup was confused, before she glanced down the bleachers and saw that Butch had arrived and with Mac and Jack. They had gone to concessions and had a variety of hot dogs, nachos, and candy with sodas. Totally unhealthy, but so worthy it. "Damn it."

Buttercup stood up so that she could intercept Mitch.

He couldn't believe it. It had to be a horrible nightmare. Why else would he be sitting at the football game allowing Princess Morbucks to say that she was his girlfriend? She wasn't. Not even in the slightest.

It irritated him to no end, but what was he supposed to do? She had him for…Two more weeks? Yes, it was about two weeks ago, that this all began and she said he only had to date her for a month. As soon was that month was up, he was going to split. However, with her spouting that bullshit about her being his girlfriend, he wasn't sure if this was going to end anytime soon.

While Brick was sulking, he noticed that Blossom and her friends had shown up to the game. He was still a bit sore from how she treated him earlier that day, and wanted retaliation. It was too bad he couldn't muster up the drive. It was so much easier when he was younger. He didn't have to think so much about everything. It was all instinctual.

Now, he had to think about how much backlash he was going to get and from what direction it was going to come from. It was a never-ending headache.

"Oh, goodie." He heard Princess whisper, before she scooted over to sit by his side and grabbed hold of his arm. "Yoo-hoo. Blossom!"

Brick quickly turned to Princess to see that conniving smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Just some mild gloating."

Blossom looked up upon hearing her name and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Princess was sitting a few rows behind Blossom and her friends, hung over Brick, who'd never looked more miserable. "I'll be right back."

Blossom didn't know why she was walking up the bleachers towards Princess, but she was and now she was standing before her with her arms folded. "What do you want?"

"Just to show off my boyfriend." Princess said while placing a kiss on Brick's cheek.

Blossom's hand tightened just the tiniest bit around her arm.

"I mean, I finally got the boy before you. Maybe when I'm done you can have my sloppy seconds." Princess mocked.

"As if I'd want your sloppy seconds." Blossom scoffed. "Besides, is Brick really your boyfriend, or are you just saying that?"

"Well, he is taking me as his date to homecoming." Princess smirked.

At that Blossom let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yes, because you coerced him into asking you, doesn't mean he's your boyfriend. He has better taste than that."

"Like what? You?" Princess sneered, not liking the jab.

Blossom shook her head and stared Princess in the eye. "No, but something not spoiled is always better."

Brick let out a small laugh at Princess's scowled face. When she turned to look at him, he covered it with a cough.

"So, if you're done Princess, I'd like to go back to my real friends and watch the game." Blossom turned to leave and with one last look at Brick made her way down the bleachers.

"Frozen bitch." Princess grumbled as she watched Blossom go. How was it that Blossom still managed to get the upper hand on her, even when seems she's won?

Brick's body temperature went up just enough to make Princess scoot away from him, if only a little. He wasn't aware, but he didn't like how Princess spoke of Blossom.

The rest of the first half of the game, everyone from Pokey Oaks was cheering seeing as their team was ahead by three touchdowns and two field goals. When it came time for the half time show, he saw the brown haired girl, Robin he guessed, whisper to Blossom and the two left.

"I wonder what that's about." Princess murmured, having kept her eyes on Blossom the entire time, growing angry that she didn't seem to ruffle her in the least.

"Robin's on the homecoming committee. I think she and Blossom are going down to the field to announce the queen for this year."

Snorting rather harshly, Princess turned to look at Brick. "And what losers do they have for their royal court?"

Brick gave Princess a sideways glare and in the most nonchalant way, said that his brothers, himself, and the Power Puff girls made of the senior court. Princess' look of indignation almost had Brick laughing. The feeling was cut short when he and everyone else felt a large tremor rock the bleachers.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" was easily heard over the bands competing with each other. It was easy to discern that the scream was Buttercup, so it most likely was Butch that caused the tremor. Standing up, Brick quickly started to make his way to where the yelling was taking place.

"You shouldn't have gotten in the fucking way!"

"You could've killed him, you jackass!"

"Then I'd have been doing the world a favor. Why are you defending an asshole?"

"That asshole happens to be my friend, you asshole!"

"I'm getting so tired of you getting in my fucking face about that louse." Butch was just barely holding himself back from throttling Buttercup for stopping him from punching Mitch in the face. It'd been a well-deserved punch at this point.

Mitch, the cause of the screaming match, was standing off to the sided, almost having wet his pants in terror when Butch drew his hand back to punch him in the face. As far as Butch was concerned, he'd crossed a line, and it sickened him to see Buttercup defend him.

"Then stop fucking picking on him, like some third grade bully!" Buttercup snapped at him.

"I cannot believe how far you've got your head up his ass! Willingly!" Butch yelled. "I'd thought you were better than that."

"Fuck you, Butch!" Buttercup screamed at him, her voice going up an octave and making a few people's ears ring. Butch barely flinched as he stood with his arms folded across his chest.

As she was trying to control her breathing, Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles arrived and moved to pull their respective siblings apart. The girls gasped as they saw the large, but fading fist mark on Buttercup's face. Brick saw the mark as well, and rightfully smacked Butch on the back of the head.

"Nice going." Brick said as he looked at the Butch sized crater in the underside of the bleachers. It was amazing Butch didn't bring the stadium down.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She'll heal by tomorrow, if not a few hours."

"It's not funny Butch."

Butch turned to Boomer. "Lay off. This was an accident."

Boomer was about to say something when Butch held up his hand.

"Need I remind you, who go thrown under the bus the last time someone had an 'accident'?" Butch said pointedly at Boomer.

Boomer scowled and looked away. "Fine, but what happened?"

Butch turned around and saw Mitch standing off to the side looking as pathetic as ever. Mac and Jack were both giving him a hard time. It was a small consolation compared to what he wished had happened. "That jackass."

Turning to look at Mitch, both boys sighed. "What happened?" Brick asked.

"Metal mouth doesn't have any kind of balls or brains, so I don't know why he did it."

"I just asked what happened Butch."

Rolling his eyes, Butch started with how Mitch had come up to him, Mac, and Jack and started spouting shit about how 'we ain't so tough. Well, not anymore.'" He then shrugged as though he didn't care. "Let's just say I was about to show him tough I really was, when Buttercup literally took the punch that would've sent his head flying."

"You were going to punch him?" Brick snapped.

"Oh, come on. I would've held back."

"You holding back, still left a mark on Power Puff's face." Brick said. "Now, how are you going to resolve it?"

"There's nothing to resolve." He snapped.

No sooner had he said that, when he was turned around and punched in the gut by a very angry, green eyed Power Puff. Brick and Boomer felt little sympathy for him as he folded over and held his arms around his stomach.

"Just so you know, I held back." Buttercup spat as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Butch looked up into her furious green eyes, and wanted to laugh. He still found her hot and this little demonstration did nothing to quell it. "Bullshit, Cupcake."

Buttercup grabbed him by his hair and was ready to kick him in the face, when Blossom called her name. "Buttercup, that's enough."

Buttercup pushed Butch away and turned to follow her sisters and Robin. Butch after finally catching his breath stood up and looked to his brothers who were staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Cupcake?" Boomer said, smirking. "If that's your flirting, I'd hate to see you two actually getting it on."

"Ew, I don't want to think about him doing that. Especially not with Power Puff." Brick said.

"It's better than thinking about you and Morbucks." Butch threw at him.

At that, Brick visibly shuddered and came to a conclusion. He's willing to do a lot of things for his brothers, but sleeping with Princess was something he'd never be desperate enough to do.

* * *

[AM1]So, what are you about to do now?

[AM2]I was going to go to our favorite greasy spoon.

[AM3]Are you going to the game tonight?

[AM4]It's the Homecoming game. Everyone will be there.

[AM5]I think you're right. Can we go together?


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Eighteen: Homecoming Weekend Part 2

The night of the game had taken a sour note, but it only lasted until the end of half time. The girls were standing amongst two others from their class and were listening to the cheers and screams from both sides of the field. The MC sure wasn't shy about talking about them either.

"And this is a special year for us at Pokey Oaks High, since we have quite the celebrity court." The crowd roared with laughter.

"Tonight, we are showing off our lovely ladies of the senior court. First, we have our cheerleading captain, Jessica Marsden." Jessica blew out a kiss to the crowd. "Next, we have Ella Santos, captain of the basketball team." Ella gave a big wave and giggled madly at the noise she heard from the crowd. "And last but not least, we have the Power Puff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

Blossom and Bubbles smiled and waved, while Buttercup just waved and leaned over to whisper into Blossom's ear. "You'd think we'd stop being referred to as a single unit by now."

"Just smile." Bubbles said, while turning to Townsville Academy.

Buttercup shakes her head and manages a small smile. She's still pretty pissed with Butch. But deep down she knew it wasn't his fault, and even deeper down she knows she overreacted. Still, she refused to admit that to him.

After being announce the MC went on to say the names of the boys nominated for king. The crowd once again cheered, but when Princess heard Brick's name be called, she turned to him and glared. "You were nominated for king?"

Brick shrugged. "Yeah, what of it?"

"If you win, then you're going to have to dance with Blossom." She accused him.

Brick stared at her like she was crazy, and as far as he was concerned, she was. "Why?"

Rolling her eyes, she explained the tradition. "The king and queen are required to dance together as part of the coronation."

"So what if I dance with Blossom. It won't mean anything." Brick assured, despite feeling like that might not be true.

Princess pouted and turned away from Brick. "Yeah right."

Brick rolled his eyes. If Princess was going to sit there pouting about something as stupid as a dance, then he might as well not take her. It was in all honesty beneath him.

"So what time are you picking me up tomorrow?" Princess asked.

Brick looked to her and shrugged. "I don't know. Nine, maybe?"

Princess shook her head. "That's beyond fashionably late. We have to arrive no later than eight thirty, so you'll be picking me up at eight."

"If you were going to decide, then why ask me?" Brick grumbled.

Princess shrugs. "Just a courtesy."

Brick rolled his eyes and watched the field. Blossom's golden red hair made her stand out like a beacon that had Brick zoned in. He couldn't help himself as he watched her walk across the field. He wasn't even aware that he was doing it until he felt an elbow in his side.

"What?"

"Stop staring at her." Jealous brown eyes stared at him in barely concealed fury.

"Staring at who?"

Narrowing her eyes, Princess pulled out her phone and began dialing a number. Brick watches her for a second and using his super hearing, hears Mojo's voice on the other end. Before she could open her mouth to say anything Brick snatched her phone and crushed it in his hand.

"Asshole." She screamed at him.

Brick dropped the wrecked phone and glared at Princess. "You are not allowed to call Mojo, just because you're jealous of Blossom."

"Then stop fucking staring at her." Princess snapped at him, while folding her arms across her chest.

Brick stood up and started walking down the bleachers. Princess watched him go before yelling after him. "Where are you going?

"I have to take a piss, if that's all right with you Princess." Brick threw over his shoulder.

Princess let out an ear piercing shriek that had him cringing, as she sat down, crossed her legs and folded her arms.

After the girls walked for the homecoming court were presented, they left to go back into the stands. Boomer having felt her coming, paced a little impatiently until he saw her coming off the field. Bubbles smiled at him and took his hand as he began to lead her away.

"Bubbles."

Bubbles turned to look at her elder sister. "Yes, Blossom."

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked as she gave Boomer a look that told him to _beat it_. Boomer then gave Blossom his own look that said to _butt out_.

Bubbles sighed and pulled at the end of her pigtail. "We're just going to watch the rest of the game."

"Bubbles, I really don't think that's a good idea." Blossom said as she watched Bubbles roll her eyes.

Letting go of Boomer's hand, Bubbles turned to Blossom. "Blossom, I get that you don't really like the boys, but individually," Bubbles shrugged. "What has that got to do with me and Boomer?"

Boomer smiled a smug smile at Blossom and had to stop himself from sticking his tongue out at Buttercup when she rolled her eyes. Bubbles was finally beginning to stand up to her sister. He couldn't have been more proud.

"You're just going to make this difficult." Blossom told her, and then she turned to Boomer. "And you. I'm pretty sure that Brick has asked how you plan to keep this from Mojo."

"It's none of Mojo's, Brick's, or your damn business." Boomer said while sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Watch it, Blondie." Buttercup said as she stepped forward. "Remember we kicked your ass once before."

Turning his blue eyes onto Buttercup, he smirked and let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

Boomer shook his head and stared into jade eyes that were similar his brother's. "Nothing. Just remembered hearing you wear lacy orange panties."

Bubbles quickly turned to Boomer, shock written across her face. "Who told you that?"

"Butch. He really liked what he saw." Boomer taunted.

Buttercup's face turned a bright red, first from embarrassment and then from anger. Clenching her fists, she left Blossom's side and walked past Boomer and Bubbles.

"Buttercup, where are you going?" Blossom sighed, growing exasperated with the situation.

Buttercup didn't answer as she felt she was going to kill Butch. As soon as she found him, she was going to body slam him into the face of the mountain.

After Buttercup more or less stomped away, Blossom turned back to the blue super teens in front of her. "Bubbles, this is not going to end well."

"Not your concern." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles—."

" _This_ is not your concern." Bubbles gestured between herself and Boomer. Taking his hand again, she started walking with a very smug Boomer walking after her.

Blossom was then left by herself in the hall leading from the field, wondering how things started to go wrong.

Butch, Mac, and Jack were stuffing their faces with their third round of chili cheese hot dogs when a bout of indigestion, in the form of a green eyed beauty, hit Butch.

"What now?" Butch grumbled as she came to stand directly in front of them.

"Stand up." She snapped.

Looking between the guys, Butch narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Buttercup growled at him.

Butch set his hot dog down and went to stand in front of Buttercup. "What do you want now?"

"Do you tell your brothers everything?" Buttercup asked in a low whisper.

Butch shrugged. "Sometimes, why?"

Buttercup nodded her head and before she could lose her nerve she used her super speed on Butch. Jack and Mac both blinked, but they felt the rush of wind that came with Buttercup's movement. Butch stood there wide eyed not able to really process what happened until he felt his pants down by his ankles.

Buttercup had turned around and yelled out, "Hey everybody. Look and see the kind of undies Butch Jojo wears."

A chorus of shrieks is heard as Butch's endowment hangs freely. Mothers are covering their children's faces and a few girls are whistling and giving him catcalls.

"Oh my god." Mac gasped.

"I never thought I'd see that." Jack muttered.

Buttercup stood smug as she watched the shocked faces of those around her. Then she saw mothers with young children covering their eyes and girls gasping and a few whistling. When she turned around to see Butch's face, she lost the smile on her face and dropped the leather belt she'd stolen from him.

Before her now, wasn't Butch wearing a pair of crazy undies like she'd thought, but instead she was met uninterrupted with thick thigh muscles and calves leading up to a rather generous package. A package that was surrounded by a patch of dark hair, leading up to his navel.

"W-w-wh-where is your u-u-under-w-w-wear?" Buttercup asked as she couldn't take her eyes off Butch's penis.

"All in the wash." Butch said as he pulled his pants up and watched humoredly as Buttercup's face began to almost glow red. "Did you get a nice look, Cupcake?"

Buttercup came out of her stupor then, and sputtered before she turned and walked quickly away from him. Butch laughed in triumph as he picked up his belt and sat back down to finish his hot dog. "What?" he asked when she saw his friends staring at him.

"I can't believe she did that." Mac said in awe.

"I can't believe you're not wearing underwear." Jack commented.

Again, Butch shrugged. "In the wash."

"Well, that should have her not looking your way for a while." Jack said as he started back eating his own hot dog.

"I'd stay away too. Especially after seeing that thing you might call an ass." Mac joked with him. "Did you know your crack is crooked?"

The guys then start laughing as they sit and watch the rest of the game.

Buttercup felt like an idiot. She was hoping to get the one up on Butch, but instead he got it one her. So now he was up by two on their scoreboard. Sitting down in the place where she left Mitch, she stared unseeingly at the game before her.

"Hey BC." Mitch called as he'd just come back from concessions. "I got you a hot dog from concessions."

Buttercup shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Not hungry." She said.

Mitch gave her an odd look before helping himself. "So, do you think you'll be crowned queen tomorrow?"

"I don't know." She started. To be honest she didn't care. As far as she was concerned her weekend was off to a bust. She was embarrassed that Butch told his brothers about her undies and now she was infinitely so by being face to face with Butch's dick.

Groaning, she put her face in her hands and set them against her knees. "I'm such an idiot."

"What?" Mitch asked absently as he was focused on the game now.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud." Buttercup said as she lifted her head. "I think I'm going to head home soon."

As she stood up, Mitch reached for her hand. "Wait, the third quarter is in full swing."

"I'm not really feeling it anymore." Buttercup said as she dodged Mitch's reach for her. "I'll see you tomorrow at the dance."

Mitch got a defeated look on his face and turned away from her. Whatever it was, he was sure it had something to do with Butch. Mitch had recently noticed that whenever Buttercup closes in on herself, it's usually because of that green Rowdy Ruff punk.

The thought had him scowling in jealously. He was also sure that Buttercup liked him and he liked her. They practically flirted with one another in front of him. On top of that, Butch deliberately kissed Buttercup just to piss him off. He thought he was so smooth with that wannabe badass look and attitude.

As much as he wanted to go over to that punk and tell him off, he'd already done that one tonight and decided not to push his luck. Hell, even those two nerds that hang out with the Rowdy Ruff boys got in his face. Totally not cool.

Still, Mitch had been friends with Buttercup a long time. It was their senior year and she finally went to the same school as him again. He'd hoped he could ask her out. He also hoped she would've said yes. But she didn't. In fact, Buttercup made it a point to say that she was going with her sisters and their friends. At least she promised to save a dance for him.

Blossom had rejoined her friends and tried to get back into watching the game. Instead everyone kept asking about the small earthquake that Buttercup and Butch caused and what she felt about Bubbles and Boomer.

It was too much for her to try to think through already, and then there was Dexter. He kept at her side and didn't seem to have any intention of leaving. Deedee tried to quell her brother, but she couldn't tell if he was ignoring her or simply not hearing her. Dexter was enraptured with Blossom. She was like a goddess to him with her golden red hair, super strength, and intelligence. He was floored, by her intelligence.

As he inched his hand closer to hers, he felt a sharp tug on his ear and had no choice but to move with it, for fear his ear would be torn off. "Deedee, what are you doing?"

Deedee has pulled her brother away from the group and sighs as she sets her hands on her hips. "Dex, you need to back off."

"What do you mean 'back off'?" he asked, folding his arms and turning away. A clear sign that he knows and is getting defensive.

"Back off of Blossom. She's just being nice to you." She said hoping to get through to him. "I know you like her, but—."

"She's amazing. You know she said she'd dance with me at homecoming tomorrow."

"Dex, I know but—."

"I bet she'll be wearing a pink dress. Maybe I should get her a flower thingy for her wrist." He muses.

"A corsage. But Dexter—."

"Oh, what kind of flowers should I get? Think she'll like roses?"

"Dexter!" Deedee yells.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath and knowing that she'll be breaking his heart, she sets her hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eye. "Blossom likes someone else."

Dexter stared at his sister, before shaking her hand off. "So?"

"So, don't put too much into this when she can't return your feelings."

"You're just being stupid Deedee. You don't know what you're talking about." Dexter refuted.

Deedee sighed and raised her hands to her temples. "Dexter, you are much younger than her."

"So, she's seventeen and I'm fourteen. Big deal."

"She's a super human."

"Makes it even better."

"She's not interested in you."

Dexter growing frustrated with his sister, pushed his glasses roughly up his nose. "Then who is she so interested in, since you think you know so much?"

"Who else?" Deedee said as she shook her head in disbelief at her brother. "And the thing is, you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Little did they know that a certain fiery red head was listening in on the conversation. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the kid senior getting his balls handed to him, but he didn't like the fact that Blossom liked someone else.

Frowning, Brick tried to shake the feeling. It wasn't as though he couldn't tell where it came from, it was more he didn't want to admit where it came from. Instead he chalked it up to the chemical X in their DNA that caused the attraction rather than anything else. Hell, it was bad enough Boomer thought he really liked Bubbles. It was even worse that Butch was turning his head in Buttercup's direction.

To distract himself from his current train of thought, he turned back to the conversation that Deedee was having with Dexter.

"Stop acting as though you know everything." Dexter snapped at his sister. Snorting and rolling his eyes, he turned back to Blossom and softened his gaze. "Besides, who could possibly catch her attention?" Turning back to Deedee, his tone turned mocking. "He'd have to be a god in his own right to turn her head."

"Why don't you take a guess, smart ass." Deedee snapped, starting to get fed up with her brother.

Dexter pondered over who could possibly grab Blossom's attention. Blossom's Power Puff status intimidated everyone, but him. Neither was anyone strong enough to best her. Dexter thought himself only smart enough to stand beside her, so really there was no one that could interest her.

Deedee could see that her kid brother wasn't going to put two and two together. "Maybe I should give you hint, Dork-ster. He's got flaming red hair and wears a red cap."

Both Dexter and Brick reacted visibly to Deedee's "hint". Brick froze in place and then glanced over to where Blossom was sitting with her friends. She couldn't like him, could she? She was much smarter than that and stronger than any chemical X influence. Dexter froze and then broke into nervous laughter.

"No way. Blossom is leagues away from an imbecile like Brick."

Brick puffed out an almost invisible cloud of smoke from his nose at that. Princess noticed this and rose a brow, wondering what that was about.

"No, Blossom is leagues away from a blockhead like you." Deedee said, truly frustrated with her brother now. "Brick is only one that might even surpass her."

Brick almost blushed at the compliment. Then he got angry with himself for caring what someone thought of him in regards to Blossom.

"The hate each other." Dexter said as a defense. Unfortunately for him, it was a very weak defense.

"Hate and love share a very then lone, Dexter." Deedee told him solemnly. With that she walked past her brother to rejoin their friends and continue watching the game.

Dexter stood in his place for a moment, wondering of his sister might be right about Blossom. He then shook his head, thinking it was ridiculous to think that Blossom would ever have any feelings other than disdain for Brick. As he was turning to go back to where his self-appointed love sat, he felt someone staring at him. Looking up, he saw red eyes watching him with a smirk on his face. Dexter scowled and turned swiftly and made a show of sitting next to Blossom and talking animatedly with her.

"How pathetic." He whispered.

"What?" Princess then looked down and saw Dexter cozying up to Blossom. She then smiled and decided to be loud, trying to get Blossom's attention. "How sad, that the Power Puff leader has to settle for something less than mediocre for a boyfriend."

It was obvious that Blossom heard Princess by the tenseness of her back, but she refused to give her the satisfaction. Brick despite knowing it was a ploy, fell right into it. His body and mind were two separate things in that moment. "He's not her boyfriend."

"Really?" Princess said with a raised eyebrow. "Then why is he all over her?"

"He's just a kid with a crush." Brick explained.

Princess then began to laugh. "Oh Blossom. I didn't know you'd have it in you to play with a kid's feelings like that."

Robin, Tabitha, Sam, and Deedee were beginning to feel uncomfortable. Dexter watched as Blossom rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore the pinch faced girl with frizzy red hair and the imbecile Brick. Still, he felt belittled.

"Don't you have something better to do than pick on someone you don't even know?!" snapped Deedee. She was irritated enough as it was, so Princess was just adding fuel to the preverbal fire.

"Oh, how cute. He's got a bodyguard." Princess taunted.

"Okay, that's enough." Brick told her softly. He was starting to get tired of this game she insisted on playing.

"Why doesn't Blossom say anything?" Princess continued as though she didn't hear Brick. "Going to let other people fight your battles for you now?"

Tabitha turned around to glare at Princess then. "Don't you ever shut up?" she yelled. "God, I swear if someone could harness how much you talked, our energy issue would be solved."

Blossom smiled at that, and turned when she heard Brick laugh. It was more of chuckle, but it was the first time she heard him laugh since seeing him again. Brick caught Blossom's stare and watched as she quickly turned away from him.

"Hmmph. Don't sound so smug over a lame comment like that." Princess snapped.

"Why? Upset you couldn't think of anything better?" Tabitha taunted. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, considering I hear you don't have the brain cells to spare."

Brick and Blossom both laughed at that, while Sam gave Tabitha a high five for her biting words. Princess stood up and turned her nose away from the girls, angry that her plan to irritate Blossom failed. "I'm thirsty. Brick, come with me."

Brick gave her a confused look. "Why do I have to go with you?"

Princess turned to glare at him. "Because as my boyfriend, you'll do what I ask you to." She snapped. When Brick looked as though he wasn't going to move, Princess folded her arms and cocked her hip to her side. "Maybe I should call Daddy and see what he has to say about this."

"With what phone, _Princess_?" Brick stressed the name, realizing how ridiculous it is to be seventeen years old and named Princess.

Princess remembered just then that Brick crushed her phone on his hand. She was about to turn her nose up at him, when she got a brilliant idea. "You know what? I think I'll just add another month to your sentence."

Brick's eyes widened. "No way. A month was the deal and your spoiled ass is already going to the dance with me tomorrow. Forget it."

"You know, I could always call Mojo from my house." Princess tried to wager.

"He's going to want proof." Brick bluffed with her. "Can you provide that?"

Princess stood there for a moment looking stumped; opening and closing her mouth as she tried to think of something to say. Finally, she let out a frustrated groan that made her sound like an elephant and turned. She marched down the bleachers, fists clenched. "No fair."

"Bitch." Brick muttered under his breath.

Pokey Oaks High won their homecoming game with the score of forty-five to fourteen. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Tomorrow was the dance and none of the students could wait.

As the game was ending, Butch sent out a text for his brothers to meet him by the entrance. Boomer had immediately texted back that he had to get Bubbles home.

Rolling his eyes, Butch sent a text back to his younger brother. **_Just get over here, lover boy._**

With that being said, the boys met up with each other. Boomer was of course the last to arrive, since he didn't want to leave Bubbles.

"Think you can wait here for a while?" Boomer asked.

"Sure, it's no problem."

"Boomer!" Butch shouted. "Get your puppy tail ass over here!" It was beginning to make him sick seeing him mooning over her like that. He hoped to heaven and hell he'd never be like that.

Boomer gave Bubbles a quick peck on the cheek and went to stand by his brothers. "What?" he looked across the way at Brick and couldn't help smirking while he glared over his shoulder at Bubbles. "How's the foot?"

"About to be up your ass, wise guy." Brick spat, before turning to Butch. "What did you want?"

"Mojo wants us home by midnight." He paused for a beat. "And he knows you two have girlfriends."

"Butch!" Boomer shouted, sounding very distressed.

"You jackass! What the hell you go and tell him that for?" Brick took his hat from his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "And Princess is not my girlfriend."

"Hey, this is what's going to happen when you leave me alone with the monkey." Butch said putting his hands up defensively.

"Dude, did you tell him it was Bubbles?" Boomer asked really getting worried now.

"I said it was Deedee."

Boomer let out a breath of relief. "That's great, I guess."

"No, this is not great." Brick snapped looking between his brothers. "What are you going to do when he asks to have her over to meet her?"

"Then we invite Deedee over. Tell Bubbles to suck it up, and have Deedee play the part." Butch said as though it were simple.

Brick felt his eye twitch in anger. "I could seriously punch you in the face right now Butch."

Butch rolled his eyes, not in the least bit worried. "You're worrying over nothing."

Brick's hands got hot with his inner fire and he reached out to grab Butch's shirt, but was stopped when Boomer stepped in front of him. Not really thinking too much about it, Brick grabbed Boomer's exposed arm.

"Ow, ow, owww!" Boomer yelled out, causing Brick to let go.

"Boomer!"

The boys looked up to see Bubbles running over to them, worry clearly written over her face. "Oh great." Brick took a step face and folded his arms. Hopefully he could cool down before Bubbles reached them.

"Are you all right?"

Boomer turned and nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Bubbles had taken Boomer's hand and saw the large red imprint of a hand. Then she remembered that she saw this same mark on him weeks ago. Widening her eyes, she turned to Brick and was ready to clobber him.

"You animal! How could you burn your brother?" Bubbles screamed, just barely being held back as Boomer grabbed her by the waist and took a step back.

"It was an accident, Bubbles." Boomer whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down. Unfortunately, it wasn't working."

"Was the last time an accident too?" she screamed again as she tried to kick Brick only for Boomer to turn her away. "Easy tiger."

Butch laughed as Boomer lugged Bubbles away. Brick just shook his head in disbelief. He figured he'd get his ass kicked by Blossom a lot sooner than Bubbles. Baby Puff surprised him tonight.

"Boomer, midnight." Butch called out.

"I hear you." Boomer threw over his shoulder. Bubbles was still struggling away trying to lay to Brick, but Boomer held tight to her. "Bubbles, calm down. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Bubbles broke Boomer's hold and turned glare at him. "How can you say calm down, when you own brother burned you?"

At that Boomer laughed, which caused Bubbles to go red in the face, pout, and fold her arms. This made Boomer laugh harder as she was trying to be mad, but it was only coming off as adorable. When she turned and started to stomp away from him, he stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Hey, wait. I didn't mean to laugh."

Bubbles said nothing as she kept her face turned away from Boomer. "Bubbles, we're brothers. A few scrapes and bruises are common. It gets worse having superpowers, but this was a total accident."

Sighing and finally turning to face him, Bubbles gently took Boomer's hand in his own and looked over the slowly, but surly healing burn. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really." He then got a sly look in his eye and whispered. "But you could kiss it better."

Looking up into blue eyes, only a few shades darker than her own, Bubbles smiled a shy smile and brought Boomer's arm up to her face and placed a gentle kiss to the burned flesh. Even with his skin injured it did nothing to quell the intensity of her touch. If anything, it was magnified and had him inhaling sharply.

Blushing Bubbles let Boomer's arm drop, but took hold of his hand. "Ready to walk me home?"

Boomer nodded and the two set off walking through the quiet neighborhood.

Brick and Butch watched as Boomer held Bubbles' hand and walked away. Brick shook his head and turned to Butch. "I don't even know if I should care anymore."

"Then don't." Butch said as he and Brick started walking in the other direction. "It's not doing anyone any good right now."

Brick stopped and to stare at Butch. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Butch stopped as well and stared confused at his older brother. "What?

"I'm seriously busting my balls trying to keep from going back under Mojo's house arrest, and all you can say is tell me to not care? Great advice, snails for brains." Brick snapped as he started walking again.

Butch sighed and went to catch up with Brick. "Brick, you're putting too much pressure on yourself about this." When Brick didn't respond, Butch continued. "We'll always have Mojo on our back. He's our dad. H.I.M can go suck it for all I care. And do I even have to explain that bullshit with Princess?"

Brick took his hat off his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He was more than stressed out and it was starting to show. Butch wasn't sure what to do, considering he didn't really have to answer to anyone but Brick. That being said, Brick was usually…well a brick wall when it came to these things. He was immovable. Strong. Sturdy. Right now, he seemed to be cracking at the edges.

"Why are you so worried about this now? You never used to think about this kind of stuff." Butch probed.

"How can I not worry?" Brick asked, his eyes burning red. "This year, our one and only year of public high school, is going to hell. All I wanted was to take some advanced classes, go to footballs games, hang out with other people, and—." He broke off his sentence as she didn't want Butch to hear him say, break away from the Rowdy Ruff label.

"Well, aren't you still doing those things?" Butch asked.

Brick wanted to throw his hat onto the ground, but he never would. Doing so was almost sacrilege. "But I'm not enjoying myself. I'm stressed out more often than not, because not only do I have Mojo breathing down my neck, to watch out for my just as grown up brothers, but I got fucking Power Puff Girl Blossom expecting me to do something about everything concerning you three!" He gave his hair a sharp tug and was puffing a near constant cloud of smoke with a few sparks coming through.

Something clicked for Butch as he watched Brick damn near blow a fuse. "You're worried about what Blossom thinks?" He didn't say it mockingly, just disbelievingly. Since when did he care about what Blossom thought.

"No, I'm not." Brick answered just a little too quickly. "I'm just frustrated that she seems to want to look down on me, when as far as I know, she hasn't done anything to corral her sisters. I mean fuck, they're always the first to throw punches."

"Then you tell her that." Butch said. "Fuck her."

Brick turned to look at Butch and that reminded him of something. "And you. Don't fuck her."

"What?"

"Buttercup." Brick clarified. "I'm not stupid, Butch. I can practically see the hormones you two are throwing at each other."

Butch had the decency to blush, a faint pink going across his cheeks and nose, and looked anywhere but at Brick. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be a smart ass. 'Cupcake.'" Brick mocked. "You're just asking her to grab you by the balls."

Butch blew out a puff of air. "It's harmless teasing. It doesn't mean anything." Butch lied.

Brick stared at Butch long and hard, before deciding to let it go. As long as Butch didn't have sex with Buttercup things would be okay. That was just a nuclear bomb that didn't need setting off. "Let's go."

After the game the girls headed back to Robin's house. They'd decided to have a sleepover that included doing the other's nails, prepping their hair, and giving each other facials. Hair was done first, seeing as that would take the longest. After the girls showered, they went about pressing their hair and putting rollers or pins in it to the hold the curls until tomorrow evening.

"So are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Sam asked excited. "It's sure to be loads of fun."

"Totally." Robin said as she finished helping Blossom put in the last of curlers in her long red hair. "We set up the gym before we left for the game and it looks amazing."

"We're going to look amazing." Tabitha said. "The boys won't know what hit them."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Tabitha." Blossom started.

Tabitha rolled her eyes as she helped Buttercup set up the pins in her slicked down hair to create gorgeous waves. "Blossom, those boys would have to be blind to not realize what they're missing. Well, Brick and Butch would be."

"Yeah, Boomer's got the picture already." Sam laughed as she finished blow drying her hair.

"Speaking of Bubbles, where is she?"

Suddenly there was giggling and laughing heard coming from outside. It was going to be ignored, if not for the shriek of excitement surrounding the name "Boomer."

Putting down their hairbrushes and flat irons, all five girls run to the window and try to be discreet about spying on the youngest Power Puff. Standing outside on the front step is Bubbles and she's laughing and talking with Boomer.

Blossom and Buttercup were the only ones that could make out what Bubbles was saying due to their super hearing.

"So, until tomorrow?" Boomer asked, not ready to leave Bubbles yet.

"Tomorrow." Bubbles answered with a smile. She then took his arm and placed a gentle kiss there.

Robin, Tabitha, and Sam all gasped and squealed quietly. Blossom looked toward Buttercup to see her reaction, and wasn't surprised to see anger, but it was a different kind of anger. It was more like a jealous anger.

"Okay, then." Boomer said. "Good night."

"Good night."

Boomer stayed standing in front of Bubbles, practically bouncing in place. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but wasn't sure how he'd be received. Bubbles seemed to see his need and gave him a light peck on the lips. While he was caught off guard, Bubbles sipped into the house, leaving Boomer on the front step. He then got a goofy smile on his face and flew off to his volcano home.

"Well, well, well." Sam giggled. "They look so cute together."

Blossom leaves the window and sighs. "They shouldn't be together. She knows that."

"Oh, give it a rest. We're growing up Blossom. If she wants him, let her have him." Buttercup said as she walked past everyone to return to the mirror. She started applying a facial mask.

"How can you say that? They were made to destroy us." Blossom tried to reason with Buttercup.

Buttercup had half of her face covered with a cucumber almond mask as she rolled her eyes at Blossom. "Past tense. Were. They haven't tried anything in years."

"The random attack this past week?" Blossom countered.

"H.I.M made them do it. I'm sure Brick might've said something about it while you were criticizing his being a leader." Buttercup rebuffed. Before Blossom could really go off on her tangent, Buttercup began her own. "If we're truly being honest here, we're the only ones that have being 'attacking'. They haven't really done anything other than seriously working our nerves."

"That's a riot coming from you Buttercup." Blossom said. "You get the most physical with them. You body slammed Butch into the bleachers tonight."

"He actually deserved it." Buttercup responded while finishing the mask. "But that's not the point. We're getting to old for this crap, and tonight proved it. We just wind up causing needless destruction and we all wind up looking stupid." To be honest she still felt stupid for the pants-ing.

"What are you really trying to say Buttercup?"

Buttercup turned away from the mirror she was using and stared into Blossom's eyes. "I'm saying we get over ourselves and leave them alone."

At that moment, Bubbles walked into the room and Robin, Tabitha, and Sam all pounced on the chance to steer the conversation back to the lightheartedness of the dance. The girls asked Bubbles about her time spent with Boomer and begged her not to spare any details.


	19. Author's Note

Hello My Lovelies,

I need your help. I'm feeling kind of stuck with your story. Yes, this is your story, and I need just a bit of feedback. The few reviews I've gotten do lift me up and fuel the engine, but I personally feel I'm lagging. I need a but of umph to get this ball rolling again. I do listen, and I try to respond to those who leave reviews. I want you to know that I am listening to your voices. Telling stories is about the reactions you receive from people, and I want to invoke the positive ones. So please, reviews, feedback, energy to feed the story.

Love you all,

AngelFallen96


	20. Chapter 19

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Nineteen: Homecoming Weekend Part 3

Last night as promised the boys were home by midnight. Mojo was silently happy that they actually agreed to the curfew, but then began ripping Brick and Boomer a new one for not telling him about their girlfriends.

Bricks response was that Princess wasn't his girlfriend, more a pain in the ass that clung to him. Boomer simply shrugged and said he didn't think Mojo would care.

"Of course, I'd care, especially if you plan on mating with her."

Brick sent Boomer the evil eye, and slightly shook his head. Boomer in turn just rolled his eyes. Butch simply looked anywhere but at his brothers.

"We're not official yet." Boomer stated, when he turned back to Mojo, but his words were for Brick. Later that night the boys holed themselves up in Brick's room for a talk.

"I'm just going to come out and say that I don't like this." Brick said. "You guys are too close for comfort with the girls."

Boomer ran a hand through his hair. "Let it go, Brick."

Brick turned red eyes onto Boomer. "Look, I get that you aren't going to let this asinine idea of being with her go. However, don't forget that if Mojo and god forbid H.I.M find out, we're dead."

Boomer looked at his eldest brother and saw nothing but concern there. He wondered what happened tonight to make him change his mind. "We'll be careful."

Turning to Butch, Brick sighed heavily. "Butch, I swear, if I get just a whiff of your shit from fucking with Buttercup, I'll break your fucking neck."

"I'd like to see you try, Brick-head." Butch didn't look at Brick. "Besides, why is my dick any concern of yours? I'd be more worried about who's trying to get on the sharp end of yours."

"I'll deal with my problem concerning my dick, if you'll be mindful of yours."

The next morning, a very irate Mojo's yelling woke the boys. Scrambling out of their rooms, the boys looked from the stop of the stairs at their _mom._

"Good morning, boys." H.I.M sighs as he looked up at his sons, ignoring a silently seething Mojo. "I have a present for the each of you."

For a second, the boys froze worried about what could possibly be their present. H.I.M was unpredictable when it came to gifts. It ranged from practical things, like crazy underwear or brushes and hair gel, to more unorthodox things, like cock rings and dirty magazines.

"Well, come on. Get dressed and come outside." H.I.M told them, while looking them over. "Maybe I should by you three some pajamas."

"No thanks." Brick was the first to turn around.

"We're good." Boomer said while backing away.

"I like sleeping almost naked." Butch said as he scratched his bare stomach. In fact, all three boys were in similar states of undress. All were wearing their boxers, but Brick wore a black wife beater, Boomer wore a white t-shirt, and Butch had no shirt at all.

H.I.M was only mildly insulted and folded his arms. "Hurry up and get dressed."

After the boys are dressed, they follow H.I.M down the stairs of their volcano home and begins leading them out of the park.

"Where are we going?" Butch asks, just a bit cranky from waking up so early, especially on a Saturday.

"Just wait." H.I.M spoke over his shoulder.

Butch leaned towards Boomer and grumbled. "If he says, 'just wait' one more time, I'm going back home."

Boomer laughed while Brick rolled his eyes. He was feeling much the same as Butch. It was too early and he didn't feel much like doing anything. But it was the night of the dance and they'd have to get ready soon.

Suddenly H.I.M stopped and turned to the boys. "Now close your eyes."

Looking between each other, Brick shrugged and closed his eyes. Boomer quickly followed and Butch groaned and closed his. "It better be worth it."

"Oh, I can assure you it will be." H.I.M clapped his claws together and the boys felt the air shift around them. "Now open your eyes."

"Holy."

"Shit."

"Rad."

In front of the boys were three cars. A red 2017 Toyota Supra MkV, a green 2017 Nissan GT-R, and a blue Acura NSX. Each boy ran knowingly to their respective car, almost afraid to touch for fear of leaving smudges.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? This car is hot!" Butch screamed out excited and more awake than he was a few seconds ago.

"Sweet." Boomer thought as he looked inside. _Bubbles is going to love this,_ he thought. He hadn't really thought about it until then, but he was sure he was going to fly with Bubbles to the dance. "The inside is just as amazing."

Brick was speechless. A car was everything a guy could ever want, next to the right woman to ride with him. With that thought, Brick knew that he wasn't going to allow Princess to ride in his car, if he could help it. That also reminded him to check his phone, but for now he just wanted a moment with his brothers.

"Where are the keys?"

"In the ignition. Why don't you take them for a spin?" H.I.M answered.

Smiling wider than he has in the past few weeks, Brick turned to his brothers. "Hey guys!" When his brothers looked at him, and saw his signature smirk. "Race you to other side of Townsville. Loser has to pay for the Special the next time we hit The Joint."

With that said, Brick hopped into the front seat and slammed the door. In the next second he had the ignition revved and was speeding down the street. Looking into his rearview mirror, he saw his brothers trying to catch up with him.

Laughing as he never had in the last few weeks, Brick slams his foot down on the gas and races down the street, for once feeling like the teenager he wanted to be.

The shrill, ringing of a cell phone woke six girls from their slumber. Rollers, pins, and head scarfs were slightly jostled with the sudden movement.

"No, no, no. Blossom, please let the police handle it." Buttercup groaned as she threw herself back onto her pillow.

Blossom was half tempted to do just that, but she knew better than to ignore the call. It usually meant something serious. "Hello?" She groggily answered.

"Yes, Blossom." Miss Bellum's voice came through. "We seem to be having a little…boy trouble if you will."

"Boy trouble?" Blossom questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there are three cars—red, green, and blue—and they are racing about the city, running lights and they have caused a few accidents already."

Blossom thought for a moment and then sighed heavily. "Red, green, and blue?" Buttercup groaned into her pillow, while Bubbles shook her head.

"Yes."

Dropping her roller covered head, Blossom stood up. "Where are they headed?"

"We're unsure, but they were heading east." Miss Bellum continued.

"All right, we'll be there." Hanging up Blossom wiped the sleep from her eyes. "It's too early for this."

Stretching as she stood up, Bubbles resisted pulling off the head scarf that held her hair which was plaited to create waves for tonight. "This should be interesting."

Tires screeched to a halt and left long dark skid marks across the street. Butch was got out of his car hooting his excitement after winning the race. His brothers were close behind him and when they got out of their cars, they were laughing, but yelling at each other.

"You bastard, you cheated." Brick yelled.

"Yeah, you cut through a garage." Boomer interjected.

Butch turned to his brothers and with a smugness that only comes from being the winner. "Don't get mad, and start saving your cash. Because the next time we go to The Joint, you are buying the Special for all of us."

Boomer's eyes widened and when he saw Brick laughing, he lunged for him. The two began mock fighting and then Butch joined the scuffle. It didn't take much for Butch to join in and they were laughing, spitting, kicking, and punching. So lost in their own fun, that they didn't notice the girls land not too far from them.

"Ahem." Blossom cleared her throat.

The boys looked up and seeing the girls, started laughing again. Blossom had her hair in rollers with a hair net over it, wearing a pink tank top and shorts. Buttercup had silver pins in her hair and was wearing a black nightgown with a green alien on the front. Bubbles had a scarf on her head and was wearing a long-sleeved sleep shirt and bottoms that were blue and had stars on them.

"What are you three wearing?" Butch was the first to ask.

"Pajamas. We didn't have time to change, considering three jackasses decided to go for a joy ride this morning." Buttercup snapped, feeling cranky.

"Also, you three caused a few accidents. Just be glad no one was seriously hurt." Blossom lectured.

Untangling themselves and standing up, each boy faced their counterpart. "We were just having a little fun. Blowing off some steam." Brick started. "I have been under more than necessary pressure lately."

Blossom was ready to tell him to just deal with it, when she got a look from Buttercup. Sighing, she folded her arms and stared up at Brick. "Then blow off steam in ways that won't harm other people. Let's go girls."

Blossom and her sisters were about to fly away, when Brick called out to Blossom. "I want to call a truce for tonight."

"Last truce hasn't really worked out so well." Blossom said with her arms folded. "But I'm listening."

"Just let us have fun tonight, or try to." Brick said remembering he had to bring Princess. "Since the baby blues are insistent on ignoring common sense advice," Boomer rolled his eyes while Bubbles stuck her tongue out at him. "…let them have their night. They dance, we mingle, stand against a wall, you dance."

"If you can try to keep Princess in line, then we have a deal." Blossom held her hand out to Brick.

The shook on it and the girls flew away. As the boys were walking back to their cars, Butch smirked at his brothers. "Tell me you guys noticed that neither of them were wearing bras." Butch called out to his brothers.

"Butch." Brick said disapprovingly.

Mojo was pacing his living room waiting for his sons to get back. He really couldn't stand it when H.I.M came over. Since he retired from crime, H.I.M's presence has been most unwanted. The boys always get into some kind of trouble, and that trouble always includes the girls. Mojo has done well the past seven years, keeping his boys out of trouble. Because whenever they cause trouble the girls are always right there and the last thing he needed was for them to be caught by the mouth by those girls.

Suddenly he heard laughing and immediately turned to the front door. His sons walked in and they were smiling, even Brick.

"Where were you three?"

"Mom got us cars." Boomer started excitedly. "And then we drag raced across the city."

"Drag raced?" Mojo's brow shot up, before he narrowed his eyes. "Were the authorities called?"

Butch and Brick both smacked Boomer in the back of the head. Boomer looked at his brothers, and Mojo felt a lump form in his throat at seeing his sons act how they used to when they were younger. "Yeah, we got a talking to."

"By who?" _Please say the police,_ Mojo thought worriedly.

"The chief of police. Apparently we caused a few accidents, but we were let off with a warning." Brick easily lied.

"Really? I could've sworn I saw you three with the girls just now." A high pitched, but masculine voice said. H.I.M suddenly appeared behind the boys, startling them. "They sure grew up very well, don't you think?"

"No, the police talked to us." Brick said again. _Shit, forgot that_ Mom _is always watching._

"Stay away from those girls!" Mojo yelled, his face going red. "I mean it in its entirety that you three obey me when I say this. Stay away from those accursed Power Puff Girls!"

"Still feeling resentful, Mojo? It's been years." H.I.M taunted.

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Mojo turned to H.I.M.

H.I.M just chuckled and mad his way over to Mojo. "Careful, Mojo. You might have a heart attack." H.I.M stared intently at Mojo, causing him to warily back away from the demon. "Interesting."

"You stop searching through my soul." Mojo screamed back away further from H.I.M.

"Just so you know, depression kills your kind more often than poachers."

Mojo froze and then quickly turned away and went into his room, violently slamming the door. H.I.M simply smirked harrumphing smugly in his throat. He then turned to the boys and clapped his claws together.

"Now, who's going to be first?"

"First for what?"

"You three have to get ready for tonight." H.I.M explained. "I can't have my sons not looking their best."

The boys cringed and seeing no way out, resigned themselves to the torture that was about to happen.

Robin's house had been completely taken over by the girls in preparation for the dance. After Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had come back, Robin's parents had brunch set up for the girls. They ate and talked about the cars the boys received as gifts from their _mom._

"Mom?" Tabitha asked. "How does that work if their dad is a monkey?"

"Chimp, and their _mom_ is H.I.M." Blossom explained.

Sam and Tabitha's eyes widened. "The drag queen?" When the girls nodded, Sam's jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

"Ew." Tabitha said while her nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, it's pretty gross." Buttercup said.

Sam just smiled and winked at the girls. "But that means they're going to look really hot tonight."

"Sam!" Everyone gushed, which sparked laughter from most of the girls aside from Buttercup and Blossom.

As the day progressed, Deedee and Goo came over. They helped them get their hair ready and then they started with their make-up. It was pretty easy for Sam, Tabitha, Robin, Deedee, and Goo to figure out their make-up, but Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were a little stumped. They were so used to their signature colors of pink, blue, and green, that they didn't really know what to pair with their dresses.

Therefore, each girl was turned away from the mirror and was worked on. Buttercup complained the worst about having the full nine with concealer, foundation and blush. Tabitha then took over putting together Buttercup, since she felt just the same about makeup.

Once they were done, each girl was stunned to say the least. Bubbles had a pale rose eyeshadow paired with a baby pink lipstick. She kept blushing enough for them not to add blush to her cheeks. Buttercup had a severe cat eye, that made her green eyes pop and had a silver eyeshadow with a mauve purple lipstick. It was edgy and suited her just fine. Blossom was the most different from how she usually did her makeup. Her eyes were lined thinly with black eyeline and had a golden eyeshadow with a deep red lip.

"Wow." Blossom murmured. She never would've thought she could look this dangerous in a good way. She liked it, and a small part of her hoped that Princess prepared herself.

Goo held Bubbles by her shoulder and smiled widely, showing her gap. "Boomer isn't going to know what hit him." She then looked at her sisters and almost squealed with excitement. "None of them are."

Butch tugged at the collar of his shirt and tried to loosen the tie. H.I.M smacked his hand for the tenth time. "Stop that."

"I can't breathe in this monkey suit." Butch grumbled lowly.

"You better hope Mojo doesn't hear you say that." Boomer said while he reached up to touch his hair, only for his own hand to get smacked. "What?"

"Stop touching your hair." H.I.M told him sternly, before turning back to Brick.

"It's just a school dance, not a ball for the wealthy." Brick complained as H.I.M tugged and pulled at his hair. "Are you almost done?"

With a sharper than necessary tug, causing Brick to wince, H.I.M finished with Brick's hair and came to stand in front of him. "Perfect."

Standing up, Brick looked in the mirror and saw that his mother had pulled his hair back and put the top half in an intricate but masculine bun. "I look like an idiot."

"You are an idiot." Butch grumbled again.

"Fuck you."

H.I.M sighed and shook his head. "Boys, this is a special night. Do not fight in these tuxedos. They were expensive."

Butch had comment for that, but decided to hold his tongue. He thought he would make it through tonight without harm, but already he was chomping at the bit for a fight. He wondered if Buttercup would humor him. Surly she wasn't dressed to the nine and could take a few hits.

"Now, before I leave. Pictures. I need lots of pictures."

" _MOM_!" Butch yelled. "I don't want any pictures taken."

"Tough luck, and lose the attitude." H.I.M's voice had gone deeper, signaling his declining mood.

Butch wisely shut his mouth and stood with his brothers and picture after picture was taken. In none of them were he smiling. He had nothing to smile about.

Mojo finally came out of his room, right before the boys were about to leave. He paused and felt his heart pound anxiously. His sons were handsome. Boomer's wavy hair was combed back on the sides and his tux was black with a white collar and he wore a blue waistcoat with silver designs sewn in with a grey shirt. Butch's hair was combed back as well and his tux was all black paired with solid green waistcoat and crisp white shirt. Brick suit was the most impressive as it was jet black with white pin stripes and he wore a deep red waist coat and black shirt.

"What time will the dance be over?" he asked as H.I.M snapped pictures.

"Eleven thirty." Boomer said.

"I want you three home by twelve fifteen."

H.I.M turned a disapproving look to Mojo. "Of, come now Mojo. It's a dance. Let them live a little. I say three A.M."

"Twelve fifteen." Mojo argues.

Boomer felt his phone buzz and pulled it out. He was glad he changed the name to My Angel, because H.I.M was standing very close and could very easily see who he was talking to.

"Yes?"

"Hey, think I can meet you at the dance?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer noticeably slumped. He'd wanted to drive Bubbles to the dance. It would've made it feel like a real date. Their first date.

"Yeah, but why?"

Boomer heard her sigh heavily and the background nose of the other girls talking and laughing. "Let's just say that a certain scientist made a certain mace specifically for guys like you."

Boomer's eyes widened in fear. "Has he tested it yet?"

"No, and unless you want to keep it that way, you'll just meet me at the dance." Bubbles said.

Boomer reluctantly agreed. "Okay. I'll see you there."

"All right. Bye."

AS soon as he hung up, he turned to see his brothers and parents staring at him. Brick looked just a bit nervous, glancing every now and then between Mojo and H.I.M.

"Who was that on the phone?" H.I.M asked sweetly. His tone made the hairs on Boomer's neck stand on end.

"Just my girlfriend." Boomer said. "She doesn't want her dad to mace me, so we're meeting at the dance."

Mojo rolled his eyes again, clearly not understanding why his girlfriend would worry. H.I.M scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "She clearly has something else set up for you."

"Like what?" Boomer asked, nervously.

H.I.M shrugged, "Maybe she has another date."

A flash of anger went through Boomer and it took a lot for him to not react with it. "She wouldn't do that."

"Don't rile him up, H.I.M. I swear you are the devil himself." Mojo complained.

This time Brick's phone rang loudly. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, he answered and was met with a shrill shrieking about where he was. "I'm coming, dammit! Hold your fucking horses!"

Brick snapped his phone shut and left immediately after that. Taking to the sky, he left a red streak in the sky as he raced over the city to meet his _date._

Princess was waiting in her foyer with her butler pacing back and forth. Her dress was a golden yellow bubble dress that she wore with purple heels. Her hair was a wild mass of curls that she had just barely held back with a single diamond encrusted barrette. She was ready to arrive at Pokey Oaks and show the Power Puff Girls, especially Blossom, what true beauty looked like.

When what felt like forever happened, a knock sounded at the door along with the doorbell ringing. The butler went to the door and let Brick in. Even though he was scowling, Princess thought he never looked hotter. That suit worked perfectly for him and the red made his eyes pop. Her only complaint was that his hair wasn't cut.

"You're late." Princess snapped.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You ready to go or not?" he asked.

"Did you get a limo?" Princess asked as she made her way outside.

Brick breathed smoke from his nose. "It slipped my mind." There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to drive her around in his car.

Princess turned to scowl and glared harshly at Brick. "Fine, I guess we can take mine. You really must have lived under a rock to not know to get a limo for a dance."

"Oh I knew, I just didn't care." Brick said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked past her. "Just call your driver around and let's go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

Princess glared at Brick's back before taking a deep breath and then releasing a piercing scream. " **DADDY**!"

Brick cringed and turned around just in time to see crocodile tears falling down her cheeks and the beast of a man that was her father walk up.

"Are you making my little girl cry?" he snarled.

Brick was very tempted to blow fire in the man's face, just enough to singe the mustache off. Instead he popped his neck and glared just as hard at the man before him. "She's just upset about me not bringing my limo." Brick's tone dripped with disdain.

Huffing in Brick's face, the man turned to his spoiled daughter and told her she could take the limo out for the night. She then smiled and gave her daddy a kiss. Brick kept his back to her the entire time. Mr. Morbucks glared at Brick and then went to speak with him as the limo came around. "A few words."

"What?" Brick's mood was slowly declining.

"You treat my Princess right. You be nice to her. You smile. You be respectful. You got that?"

"Got it." Brick spat.

Mr. Morbucks turned missing Brick make a face which consisted of him pulling his lower eyelid down and sticking out his tongue. If only he knew how much of a brat his daughter truly was.

A beeping of a horn signaled the limo pulling up and Brick turned to join his date. "Let's get this over with."

Sitting in the backseat with Princess, Brick was trying to savor the silence between them. It was the only time Princess kept her mouth shut, and that was when she was angry. However, he knew he had to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't tell Mojo anything.

As they neared the school, Princess scooted closer to Brick and wrapped herself around his arm. Brick almost pulled his arm away, when he saw her staring intently at him. "What?"

"We're almost there, so let me set some ground rules."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"Listen," she snapped. "When we get there, you're going to walk me in, holding me by my waist. Show everyone that we're a couple."

"Whatever."

"And I want a lot of pictures taken. Plenty." Princess continued.

"Okay."

"And I want a dance."

"Fine."

Brick's bored tone was grating on Princess' nerves, so she quickly came up with another demand. "And I want you to kiss me in front of everyone."

"As if." Brick snapped.

Princess scowled and then sat back. "Then how about this? You kiss me, or I call Mojo."

Brick sighed and conceded. "I can't wait to drop you like a rock when this is over."

"You really shouldn't get close to those girls." Princess said.

Rolling his eyes again, Brick humored her by asking why.

"They have bad history with Mojo."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows." Brick said. "What else is new?"

Princess smirked. "Well, did you know that girls got Mojo thrown away."

"Tell me something I don't know." Mojo had been in jail more times than thy could count growing up.

"Let me rephrase. He was thrown out by the professor?"

That caught Brick's attention. "What do you mean?"

"You mean, Mojo didn't tell you? He used to have a family, before the girls came into the picture." Princess said triumphantly.

Brick's eyes narrowed. He thought he knew everything about his father. It bothered him that someone other than his brothers knew something private about Mojo. It was worst that it had to be Princess and she seemed to know more. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't."

Before Brick could ask her anything else, the limo pulled up to the school. Outside everyone was trying to look in and it would've been funny if not for the bomb that Princess just dropped on him.

"Time to make an entrance."

Butch and Boomer arrived at the dance just a little bit before everyone else, and already they were getting looks of admiration and jealousy. They looked good, and were completely oblivious to it. Boomer was anxiously waiting for Bubbles to get there. Butch had his hands in his pocket and was leaning against a wall.

"What if she really does bail on me?" Boomer asked, wringing his hands together. "What if she doesn't like how I'm dressed?"

Butch just rose a brow at his younger brother and shook his head. He was overly wound up and a wound up Boomer made for a really stupid Boomer. "Boomer why don't you go get some punch, instead of worrying like an old woman."

Boomer stopped and nodded his head. "Yeah, punch. I'll go get some punch." He then made his way over to the food table, giving Butch some semblance of peace.

But that peace lasted only for about three seconds as Brick came in along with Princess who very loudly announced herself. It was outrageous and she clearly wanted to be the center of attention. Well, she got it and it was in the worse way. Butch felt bad for Brick. He knew he was suffering for them, but still to be stuck with Princess for a night. Ugh.

"Hey Butch!" Turning when he heard his name called, he saw Mac making his way over with Jack and a beautiful Japanese girl by his side. Both guys were wearing tuxedos and the girl was wearing a shimmering red dress with golden decals going up the side. "How's it going?"

"Fine. Where's your date?"

"She's arriving with the girls. She texted me and said they'd be here soon." Mac answered. "Goo told me that Bubbles looks gorgeous."

Boomer had just come back from getting punch and paused with a flash of jealousy going through him. "Did you see a picture?" If Mac saw her before he did, he was going to punch him.

Feeling a chill go down his back and knowing his teeth were in jeopardy, he shook his head while turning to look at Boomer. "No, I just know that Goo says she looks awesome."

Jack chuckled and pulled his date, Aiko, closer to his side. "Kare wa, Makku ni wa kare no on'nanoko ga aru to omotta." [AM1]

Aiko, giggled and turned to Jack. "Kanojo wa totemo utsukushikunakereba narimasen[AM2] ."

"Kanojo wa watashi ga imamade mita naka de mottomo utsukushī on'nanokodesu[AM3] ." Boomer spoke shocking Aiko, who then blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Aiko said in very accented English. She turned to Jack and was surprised to see him smirking at her. "You knew he spoke our language."

Jack in a rare act of affection pulled Aiko's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, making her blush. "Sorry, but I thought it would be funny. Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my lovely girlfriend, Aiko." Butch shakes her hand, while Boomer bowed shallowly. "Where's Brick?"

"He's being paraded around with that shrieking demon." Butch said as they heard Princess bragging from across the dance floor over the music.

"What a horrid creature." Aiko said wincing as Princess' voice cut through another octave.

"That's putting it mildly." Butch murmured to Boomer. Suddenly he heard glass shattering and felt his pants get slightly wet. "Boomer!"

Boomer didn't hear Butch as his eyes were focused on the doorway. The girls had just arrived with their friends and Mac was already making his way to Goo.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Goo." Mac said as he looked her over and then pulled her into a tight hug.

Goo in turn kissed Mac on the cheek and hugged him back. "You're looking pretty handsome yourself, Macaroni."

Mac burns red as Goo compliments him. He then turns to Bubbles and swallows. "Boomer is waiting for you."

Bubbles nods and breaks off from her sisters and friends. As she's walking to find Boomer, other boys stare openly at her as she passes by. One boy actually had the courage to step to Bubbles and talk to her. "You're looking really beautiful tonight, Bubbles."

"Thank you." She a sweet way that only she could pull off.

"Hey, do you think I can have a dance on tonight?" he bravely asked.

Before he could answer, Bubbles felt a tingle go through her as she felt someone grab her hand and pull her away. "Bubbles is with me. Back off."

The boy who was talking to Bubbles raised his hands up in surrender. Bubbles turned to look at Boomer and tried to hold in her own gasp of admiration. She usually thought Boomer cute, but tonight he was handsome.

"You clean up well." Bubbles started.

Boomer looked over Bubbles again. "You're wearing white."

Looking down herself she then went to pull at a loose tendril of hair. "Yeah, I thought I'd try something that wasn't blue." She looked back up at Boomer. "You don't like it."

Boomer shook his head, quick to reassure her. "No, I love it. A lot, actually." Boomer blushed and looked anywhere but at Bubbles. "Reminds me of the first day we met again."

Bubbles blushed and smiles shyly at Boomer. Soon a fast-paced song came on over the speakers. "Come on. Let's dance."

Boomer readily agreed and for a moment, couldn't believe that this was his life right now.

Butch had watched Boomer make his way to Bubbles, and shook his head only to stop when he saw a gorgeous black haired beauty with green eyes wearing a silver dress. He didn't realize he was making his way over, until she spoke and the spell that seemed to be over him was lessened. But not broken.

"Mitch!"

Butch paused and got his foot stepped on by a couple dancing in front of him. He hardly noticed them. His mind was officially blown that the beautiful girl was Buttercup. She'd had the full Cinderella effect and hoped he got the chance to be her Prince Charming if only for a few seconds.

Brick and Princess had made their rounds and were standing by the punch bowl. Princess was beaming as all the girls were staring at her and Brick and were whispering in what she thought was admiration and jealousy. They looked amazing together. If only he'd cut his hair and bent on wearing a matching color with her.

Brick felt that tingle down his back and saw the crowd's center of attention shift. Blossom and her sisters must be here. Taking a sip of his drink he thought about how to broach the beehive that Princess dumped on him not fifteen minutes ago.

Part of him felt as though it shouldn't matter, but another part felt as though this would clear some things up. But if he stirred this pot, he would also have to talk to Mojo about this, and he doubted the monkey would be so forthcoming about his secrets.

Someone had shouted Blossom's name grabbing Princess' attention. She smirked and then wrapped her arm around Brick's. "Time to gloat."

Brick rolled his eyes and walked with Princess through the crowd. It took a while, but when they finally saw Blossom, Brick's temperature rose and his jaw dropped. Blossom looked extremely beautiful and dangerous and his hormones were loving it. Instead of a pink dress like everyone thought her to wear, she was wearing a black dress that was formfitting, hitting her a little below the knees and left her pale back with a few freckles sprinkles across the top. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a killer pair of heels that had him mumbling the worst things possible to calm down.

"Grapefruit." Brick mumbled.

"What?" Princess asked and then took her hand from his arm. "You're burning."

Brick took a deep breath and tried to bring his temperature down. But he was a more than hot blooded male and seeing a beautiful girl does things to a guy. He simply looked the other direction, not wanting to get caught staring at Blossom.

Princess scowled and then turned to Blossom and her friends. "Well, well, well. Look who's wearing something somewhat decent."

Blossom turned to face Princess and cast Brick a cool look. "Brick."

"Blossom." Brick was floored by how beautiful she looked, but he needed to stay strong and get some questions answered.

Blossom turned to Princess and raised her chin just a fraction. "It's homecoming night of my senior year. I want to dance, drink some punch, and sing off key with my friends." Blossom started. "Your BS with Brick can wait for another day."

Princess scoffed and folded her arms. "You're only saying that to save face. Admit that you're jealous that Brick is with me."

"I'll admit that you're stupid to think I'll be jealous over you for someone like him." Blossom made a point to stare down Brick and he in turn glared at her. "Enjoy your night at the dance."

Blossom then walked away with her friends, who were gushing over the fact that they could've been Better Davis and Joan Crawford in that moment.

"I don't believe she isn't jealous of us."

Butch wisely kept quiet as he waited for Princess to pull him away to some other task.

Butch had yet to approach Buttercup, having settled for being a distance shadow a few feet away from her. He wanted to get closer and talk to her, but his stubborn pride wouldn't allow it. But to not draw too much attention to himself, he literally danced around her, gently grabbing whatever girl he saw and dancing with her but for a moment and then moving onto the next one.

The girls he danced with had no idea what he was doing, but were giddy none the less when they had to chance to dance with Butch Jojo.

Butch watched as Buttercup seemed to glow as she laughed and talked with her friends. It made him scowl with he saw Mitch but his hands all over her. Mitch was trying to rough house with her and he couldn't see that she didn't want to "play".

"Hey BC, you said you owed me a dance, remember?" Mitch said as he put his arm roughly around her shoulders.

Buttercup easily got from under Mitch's arm and held his hands at arms' length. "Yeah, but chill out. I'm wearing a dress."

"Yeah, I know. You look so weird. But a good weird." Mitch started. He then leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I can totally see your nipples through the dress.

Before Buttercup could even think of kicking him in his balls, she caught a whiff of liquor on Mitch's breath. "Are you drunk?"

Mitch shrugged and tried to pull Buttercup closer to him. She used her super strength to remain immobile. "Just a little buzzed."

Buttercup pulled herself away from Mitch roughly and started to turn when Mitch grabbed her hands. "Mitch Michelson, you have three seconds to let me go or you'll be limping to the hospital.

"I haven't had my dance yet. Look, I'm just having too much fun. It's no big deal." Mitch said while tugging still on Buttercup's arm.

Buttercup balled her fist up and was ready to throw a punch to her best friend when she was suddenly pulled back into a strong chest and turned away from Mitch. The only thing that told her who it was, was the strong tingles going down her back. Turning her head, she looked up and saw Butch looking more handsome than she'd ever seen him.

"I think she wants you to back the fuck off." Butch growled at Mitch.

Mitch in his buzzed haze snorted. "Yeah, well you don't speak for her, Rowdy Ruff Punk. You don't scare me."

"Maybe, but I can still kick your ass." Butch said, only to have his arm tugged on by Buttercup.

"Don't you dare."

"Sorry Cupcake, but I've had it with him." Butch said as he shook Buttercup off, while Mitch put his hands up ready for a fight. Butch then simply held his middle finger with his thumb and with the slightest bit of effort, plucked Mitch in the eye.

Mitch fell back and held a hand to his eye. He wasn't bleeding, that much he knew, but he knew he'd have one hell of shiner come the next day.

"Butch!" Buttercup snapped at him, only to gasp when he spun her around and held her tight to him.

Butch held Buttercup's hand with one hand and had the other wrapped around her waist. "Just shut up and dance with me."

Buttercup fruitlessly struggled to pull away and when Butch made no move to let her go, she groaned and then allowed Butch to lead her across the floor. After a while, Buttercup started to relax and noticed that Butch was a relatively good dancer. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"H.I.M." Butch answered.

Buttercup nodded her head. "Right. Should've known."

Butch looked down at Buttercup took noticed that she was wearing more make up than she ever would. It just made her look more beautiful than usual. Still, he preferred her without. "You look really nice tonight. I didn't think that was possible."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Only you would mix in an insult with a compliment."

"Thank you." Butch said with a smirk.

"That wasn't a compliment."

Butch smiled and let out a deep chuckle that had Buttercup looking up at him and blushing. His voice was still deeper from after she punched him in the throat and she found it quite attractive. He was smiling his killer smile and it made her knees feel weak and she felt a surge of tingles run up and down her back. Buttercup cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice steady.

"You don't look to shabby yourself tonight." When Butch rose a brow at Buttercup, she rolled her eyes again and sighed. "That _was_ a compliment."

"Hmmm, thanks." Butch said while puling her just the tiniest bit closer.

Buttercup in response pulled back just a bit. "Whoa there, this isn't that kind of dance. Anyway, we should be dancing a little…less stiffly."

The music was a bit fast paced and Butch looked around to see a lot of girls and guys not dancing like they were. Despite knowing it wasn't the right kind of music, Butch took Buttercup and began a nice jazz routine. Buttercup was a bit unprepared and tried to keep up with her partner. Finally, he pulled her close crouched and flipped her in a complete circle.

Her face was flushed from both excitement and embarrassment. The students around them were clapping and cheering for them. Buttercup caught Bubbles' eyes and blushed further when her sister winked at her. Boomer was staring at his brother and shook his head. He moved his lips and she was sure he was saying "show off".

"How'd you like that Cupcake?"

"A little warning would've been nice."

Butch leaned into her ear and whispered. "That can be arranged."

Before Buttercup could respond, the music was cut and Robin stood on the stage with the DJ. "Good evening everybody. Are we all having a great time?"

The students cheered in agreement.

"Well, it's about time for us to announce our Homecoming court winners. So, would everyone part of the court come up to the front, please?"

There are about thirty kids that come to the front, including the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys. It's clear today that no one will really be paying attention to anyone else but them, seeing as they as truly in a sense royalty of their own unspoken volition.

Princess stood off to the side and waits impatiently as they rattle off the winners from the underclassmen. She wanted to know if Brick was crowned King and if so that meant that Blossom would be crowned Queen. When that happened, she was going to get in between them and kiss Brick in front of everyone, just to show who he really belonged to.

Boomer stood proudly next to Bubbles, beaming and holding her hand tightly with his. He really didn't care if they won or not, but he was just glad that he could stand up there with his Angel. Butch and Buttercup stood next to each other, but looked bored and uninterested. Though there was a part of Buttercup that hoped to win, just so she could have something other than being the tomboy sister. Blossom and Brick stood with their backs to each other, looking ever much like a couple, but creating the largest amount of tension.

When the students finally got to their senior class, everyone was bursting at the seams to know who won. Robin took a deep breath and opened the envelope that held the winners' names. "All right everyone. Now for the Homecoming Queen and King." She ripped open the envelope and her eyes widened. "Our King and Queen this year are…Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo."

Both red heads closed their eyes and took sobering breaths. "Great. Just great." Brick murmured.

"Now without further ado, will all the winning couples make their way to the dance floor for their coronation dance."

"What?"

"Robin!" Blossom hissed. "You didn't tell me about a coronation dance."

Robin shrugged and then turned to the other couples. "Yearbook would like to take pictures of everyone after the coronation dance, so don't go anywhere."

To add to Blossom's mild irritation, she heard and saw Princess pushing her way to the front, making her way towards Brick. Having an idea as to why, Blossom used her ice powers to create a slip of ice and looked the other way when Princess slipped and tore her dress.

Princess shrieked and then as she saw the ice melting turned to glare at Blossom. "You frozen, ice hearted bitch!"

Blossom simply folded her arms and pretended to not know anything. Brick spare her a glance and rolled his eyes. It was petty, and she knew it. Sighing, Brick walked to Princess and none to gently helped her to stand. "It's just a dance. Get over it."

"But you're my date!" Princess whined.

"I said to get over it." Brick sternly told her. "What's three minutes to this entire night of hell?"

Princess pouted and turned her head away. "Whatever, just remember what I said about her."

Brick narrowed his eyes and turned away from Princess. Reaching back, he held his hand out for Blossom and they made their way to the dance floor. Blossom took Brick's hand and tried to ignore the tingles that ran through her at his touch. When the music started, Blossom and Brick along with the three other winning couples began their slow dance.

Blossom looked anywhere but at Brick and felt a slight blush go over her cheeks. Brick, sensitive to heat as he was felt the change in her temperature and noticed the blush. "What?"

Blossom sighed and shook her head. "I just didn't think I'd spend my senior Homecoming dancing with you."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're no prize either." Brick commented.

"Could you not be such a bastard? At least for tonight?"

Hearing Blossom say the word "bastard" triggered something in Brick and it had him breathing a heavy cloud of smoke into her face.

"Could you stop with the smoke?" Blossom snapped as she turned her head away.

"Did you get my dad thrown out of his home?"

"What?"

"Did you get Mojo thrown out of his home?"

Blossom gave him a funny look and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

Brick's jaw clenched. "I mean, was it your fault that Mojo, my dad, went through hell before creating us?"

"Where is this coming from, and why do you want to talk about this now?"

"Just answer me."

Blossom stared into burning red eyes and took a breath. "Mojo used to belong to the professor. The professor raised him and then at some point he left. Everything that happened between the professor and Mojo is Mojo's fault."

"How can you say that, when you and your sisters were just making yourselves at home while Mojo was kicked out onto the street?"

"Because it _was_ his fault. My sisters and I thought to give him a chance and he threw it back in our faces." Blossom looked down. "We didn't think we were that much different from Mojo back then and he betrayed us."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask Mojo? I'm sure he'll tell you everything and then some." Blossom snapped at him. The music for the coronation dance ended and Blossom quickly pulled herself away from Brick. "And next time before you blame my sisters and I for anything, learn to goddamn truth and not take someone else's word for it. Especially if that BS came from Princess."

"I didn't say Princess told me anything." Brick shot back defensively.

"But you also didn't say she didn't, and if I know that big mouth like I know I do, then I know she said something to you." Blossom started making her way toward where the photographer was waiting to take pictures for court.

Brick was left standing in the middle of the dance floor feeling like an idiot, and he didn't like that. Not at all.

* * *

[AM1]He thought Mac had a thing for his girl.

[AM2]She must be very beautiful.

[AM3]She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Breaking Down Walls to Build New Ones

After the coronation dance, everyone went to take pictures Brick and Blossom obviously showing their dislike, by not standing close to each other and frowning instead of smiling. Blossom was still upset with Brick for getting angry about something he knew nothing about. Brick was still pissed about his own ignorance.

Once the pictures were taken, Blossom quickly went in search of her friends, determined to salvage the night, despite her bad mood. Dexter, who'd seen the obvious tension between the two quickly found Blossom as she was walking away and practically stuck himself to Blossom's side.

"Hi Blossom." He chirped. "You looked really beautiful tonight."

Blossom looked at Dexter and noticed that his looked nice wearing a white tuxedo jacket with a blue shirt and black pants. She gave him a small smile and nodded his head. "You're looking very well yourself, Dexter."

Dexter blushed and smiling. "Really? I don't dress up often."

Brick was sitting at one of the tables glaring across the room at Blossom. She was entertaining that brat again, and it only served to remind him that Blossom might have a crush on him. And that only served to piss him off more, considering she and her sisters have serious bad blood with Mojo.

Glancing around the room, Brick noticed that Boomer and Bubbles were extremely happy, dancing and laughing. Having a gay old time, oblivious to everything but themselves. Then when he looked in the other direction, he saw Butch with Buttercup. They were talking, being civil. Three things that one wouldn't associate together. Butch. Buttercup. Civil.

"I want to dance." Princess whined from the seat beside Brick, breaking his concentration.

"Then go dance." Brick snapped.

"I want you to dance with me."

"I prefer not to grinded on and have that called dancing." Brick told her while noting that a little more than half the students were doing just that. Also, he was pretty sure if he and Princess were to do just that, he would thoroughly insult her by not getting hard.

"Then let's do something. You sitting here pouting over Ice Queen isn't going to make your night better." Princess said as she held up her phone and took pictures. "They couldn't come up with a better theme."

Brick went back to ignoring her. Instead he was looking at his brother fraternize with the enemy so to speak. He was definitely going to talk to Mojo tomorrow. He wanted to know what happened before they were created.

Suddenly Brick's phone buzzed and while he was loathe to answer it, knowing it was probably Mojo, he knew if he didn't the phone would just continue to ring. So while telling Princess to shut up and wait. He made his way to an empty hallway building.

"Hello?"

"Is the dance over?"

"No. I think it's going to last for a while longer, but I'm ready to get out of here." Brick responded.

"Well, come home if you're tired. I don't really want you and your brothers out so late." Mojo worried.

Brick sighed and rubbed a finger down his nose. "Dad, we're not little kids, we can stay out a while longer."

Mojo was quiet for a while longer, before sighing and telling Brick that he and his brothers could stay out until one thirty, and Mojo would be checking to make sure that they were all home by then.

Hanging up, Brick used Mojo's decree as a way to pull his brothers away from the girls. For Butch, all he had to do was make eye contact and head gesture meant for him to follow.

"I'll be right back." Butch told Buttercup. He'd surprised himself, by being at her side and secretly enjoying himself. He handed her his cup full of punch and followed Brick.

Boomer was found with his arms tightly wrapped around Bubbles. He honestly didn't care about anything other than being at the dance with his girl. So what that Blossom and Brick were crowned? All that mattered was him dancing with Bubbles.

"Are you having a nice evening?" Bubbles asked while they swayed in place.

Boomer hummed an affirmative and pulled Bubbles closer. The tingles that were running through his body were amazing and he didn't want them to stop.

"Boomer."

Boomer wanted to growl in frustration. He was really enjoying himself. What could Brick want now? "What?"

"Mojo called. Come here for a second." Brick told him.

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

Sighing, he turned to Bubbles and placed a quick kiss to her forehead. Giving her a smile, he reluctantly followed Brick and Butch.

Brick led his brothers to an empty hallway and turned to face them. "Mojo gave us a curfew. We have to be home by one thirty."

"You dragged me away from Bubbles to tell me that?" Boomer snapped.

Brick sent Boomer a glare. "Shut up, there's more. Princess dropped a bomb on me, and I think that might affect our relations with the girls."

Butch rolled his eyes. "You're going to believe something that Princess told you?"

"Yeah, that bitch isn't known for her honesty?" Boomer agreed.

Brick ran a hand through his loose hair. "I thought about that too, but when I asked Blossom about it, she told me to ask Mojo. So maybe there is some truth to what Princess said."

"And what exactly did she tell you?" Boomer asked with his arms folded.

Brick swallowed and stuck his hands into his pockets. "She said something about how the girls were the reason Mojo was kicked out of his home."

"What?" Butch's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't believe that."

"Me neither. She's lying." Boomer argued.

"Look, this isn't easy for me either. As much as I hate it, you guys are doing well with your counterparts." Brick took a deep breath. "And Blossom didn't deny what Princess said exactly. She only said that Mojo's plight was essentially his own fault and to ask him for more."

Butch and Boomer didn't miss the resigned tone Brick had when he mentions their being with the girls. However, Blossom's admission to her sisters being the reason Mojo was forever miserable was concerning.

"So what are we going to do?" Butch asked, while Boomer entwined his fingers and held his head.

Brick looked to his brothers, seeing their stress, and rolled his shoulders. "We don't act any different until we know the truth. The whole truth."

"Then what?" Boomer asked suddenly worried that he might have to break things off with Bubbles before they get started.

"Then we can decide how we want to play this. Either way, my loyalty lies with your guys first, then Mojo." Brick explained. "If what happened between the girls and him was his fault, then that shouldn't affect us. If the girls are at fault, then…"

"Then? Don't leave us to just free fall, Brick!" Butch snapped angrily at him.

"We'll deal with that when it comes."

The boys looked at each other, and for the first time since school started, felt that they needed each other more than ever.

Buttercup and Bubbles regrouped with their friends and Blossom. Aside from Princess' presence, they were having fun. While the boys were off doing whatever they were doing, the girls went with their friends and Dexter to get their group picture taken. It was a funny picture, because the girls all crowded around Dexter and had him blushing different shades of red.

As they left the photographers Robin turned to her long-time friends with a large smile on her face. "You guys, this has been the best Homecoming ever."

Buttercup and Bubbles readily agreed, while Blossom thought it over a bit. Yes, she'd been having fun, but there was the cloud of worry that came with Brick's lack of knowledge about their past with Mojo. She figured the green chimp would've told them by now. They were his sons; shouldn't he trust them enough to tell them.

Then there was Princess. Her blackmailing Brick was just another way for Princess to try to at Blossom. Even though this affected her sisters, just as much as it did Brick and his brothers, she had to be prepared for whatever Mojo told the boys.

"Hey Blossom."

Turning Blossom looked to see that Dexter was again at her elbow and wanting to talk to her. He was smiling, glad to have had her for most of the night. "I'm really glad that we were able to spend the night together." _It was practically a date._ He thought joyfully.

"Yeah, being here with everyone has really made it fun." Blossom dodged him, now seeing what Deedee meant.

Deedee was standing a little way's away from her brother and Blossom, so she heard the exchange. She was pretty sure that he was going to brag about it being a date later on, and that would only do to embarrass not only him, but Blossom as well. She needed to convince Blossom to let her brother down easy, before it went too far.

As Blossom was getting back into her groove, she saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys make their way back to the dance. She noticed their somber moods, and guessed that Brick told them something about their history with Mojo. She needed to prepare her sisters just in case things took a turn for the worst.

"Buttercup, Bubbles." Blossom called to her sisters and pulled them in close. "We might have a problem."

Bubbles sighed. "Really? Tonight, of all nights?" She pulled away from her and folded her arms.

"What is it? Monster? H.I.M? Fuzzy Lumpkin?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just…" Blossom blew out an irritated breath. "It's just Princess owes a very loose set of lips."

"Tell me something I don't know." Blossom said with her hands on her hips.

"What I mean is that Brick just asked me about Mojo."

Buttercup shrugged, not getting the point. "So?"

"So, apparently Mojo didn't tell him he used to be the Professor's companion."

"You've got to be kidding. They don't know?" Buttercup's eyes widened in shock. As much as Mojo blabs, she was sure he'd have told them something.

"Then what do we do?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom turned and saw the boys looking for them and steeled herself. "Let Mojo tell them his side. Then if they have questions, they can ask us."

"What if they want to fight?" Buttercup asked.

"We are not stooping to that level, if we don't have to." Blossom was adamant about that. "Also, we need to do something about Princess."

"Why?"

Blossom saw Princess walk up to Brick and angrily began snapping at him and point her finger into his chest. Brick was obviously annoyed, but knew he couldn't do much to her. But nothing was ever said about the girls not doing anything about it.

"Let's say we do them a solid, they do us one." Blossom explained. She then turned back to her sisters. "Bubbles, you still have Leo's phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we're going to need him." Blossom quickly explained to her sisters, what her plan was and while it wasn't the Power Puff way, Blossom truly felt that bets were off when it came to Princess.

"You're evil." Buttercup snickered.

"Leo is going to love doing this." Bubbles smiled.

"Tell them nothing." Blossom said as Boomer came up to them to retrieve Bubbles.

Boomer took Bubbles hand and held tight to it. Bubbles immediately knew that this not knowing about Mojo, was stressful for him. She didn't say anything as he led her away from her sisters and friends and brought her in close for a tighter embrace. He didn't say anything, only held her tight and rested his chin against the top of her head.

"Boomer…"

"Not tonight. I want to be happy tonight." Boomer spoke into her hair. Everything else was blocked out, except for himself and Bubbles.

Bubbles just gripped the lapel of Boomer's jacket tighter and rested her head against his chest.

Buttercup was staring at Butch from across the room when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Turning, she saw that it was Mitch. His eye was swelling and it was starting to turn purple around the edges. Mitch would be lucky to see out of his eye tomorrow.

Mitch had taken Buttercup's hand and tried to pull her close, but Buttercup held fast using her super strength. Gently pulling his hand from her own, Buttercup led him away from everyone else. "Did you need something Mitch?"

Mitch paused, having the audacity to look embarrassed. "We didn't get our dance." He answered pathetically.

"Are you seriously asking me for a dance?" Buttercup snapped. "Mitch, you fucked up tonight. Give me some space."

Mitch groaned lowly in his throat. "Aw BC. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. I was just being an ass."

"Yes, you were." Buttercup told him. "I'll see you on Monday." She then turned, only to have Mitch grab her hand once again. "What?"

"I'm really sorry Buttercup." Mitch plead with her. "C'mon the dance isn't over yet. We can still get a dance in."

Buttercup yanked her hand away and turned only to crash into a muscular chest. When she looked up, she saw that it was Butch and she felt a blush cross her face. "Butch."

"Buttercup." He looked over Buttercup to glare at Mitch. "Mitch."

"Butch. We were talking. So why don't you beat it?"

"Mitch!" Buttercup snapped at him.

"You know, I could just pluck you in the other eye." Butch threatened. "Maybe them you'll stop giving me dirty looks."

"Stop it, both of you." Buttercup gripped, then she shuddered. "God, I'm starting to sound like Blossom." She then walked away from both of the boys and made her way outside, taking in a cool breath of air.

"As hot as you look in that dress, you're going to catch a cold out here." A voice said while dropping a jacket around her shoulders. Turning Buttercup sighed as she saw Butch standing beside her jacketless and revealing a green waistcoat and crisp white shirt. Buttercup blushed and looked away from him, while tugging the jacket tighter around her.

"Considering we're so hot and cold with each other, it seemed appropriate." Buttercup commented.

Butch let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah was are. I blame it on the Chemical X and our dislike for each other."

"The Chemical X?" Buttercup questioned. She wasn't sure how that was a factor.

Butch had a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. Apparently, that's the only reason we keep coming back to each other."

Buttercup quickly turned away from Butch, feeling the air leave her chest. Could her liking Brick be simply that, a byproduct of the Chemical X in their blood? If that were the case, she could do well enough without. She didn't like things other than her own self dictating how she should feel and react. It also made her worried about Bubbles, wondering if she would've given Boomer the time of day without the Chemical X influence. However, she would die, before allowing Butch to know she felt that heartbreak.

"I guess that explains your twitch."

"My twitch?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, you used to twitch every time we were near each other when we were younger." Buttercup explained. "I just took for you being excited for a fight."

Butch suddenly remembers his twitching. "Yeah, it the cootie sot made it worst and then it just stopped." Butch paused and thought that over. "I think that was around the time Mojo began the house arrest for us."

"I did find it strange that you guys seemed to fall off the face of the earth." Buttercup told him.

"Do you want to get out of here? I feel a long talk coming and I'd rather not do it where someone can hear." Butch offered.

Buttercup weighed the pros and cons of leaving with Butch, before thinking "to hell with it" and followed him to his car. Needless to say, Buttercup loved Butch's car. It was green for one, but it was fast and made her adrenaline rush when he turned corners and speed around other drivers. After about ten minutes of driving, they were on the other side of town, near the nature park. It was quiet, and to save gas, Butch turned off his car, but rolled down the windows so they wouldn't get too warm.

"So tell me, what happened to make Mojo lock you three up?" Buttercup asked.

Butch looked over at her and chuckled. "Straight for the jugular." He thought about his answer, trying to figure out for himself when Mojo took a step back from crime. "I guess, it happened after one of his trials. He came home and told us that we were no longer allowed to cause trouble."

"Seriously? A stupid trial set him off?" Buttercup questioned. "Something else must have happened."

"Yeah the prosecutor found out about us I guess and I don't know, threatened to take us away from Mojo." Butch explained, but he shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

Buttercup was quiet for a moment, and figured it made sense. Unlike Mojo and his sons, the professor told them everything, especially after the incident where Mojo told them about how he was the Professor's. Mojo has lost his family five times, and only got a second chance with the boys. It was no surprise that he'd done everything he could to avoid it happening again.

Butch noticed how quiet Buttercup was and turned to see her staring contemplatively out the window. "What is it?"

Butch's voice brought Buttercup out of her thoughts. She shook her head and adjusted herself into a more comfortable position in the passenger's seat. "Nothing."

Butch narrowed his eyes a Buttercup. "Don't give me that bullshit. I already know that you know. So spill."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Butch snapped.

"You have to hear it from Mojo first. Blossom said you were owed at least that much. He is your dad." Buttercup tried to explain.

"Then tell me something. Anything."

Buttercup looked into Butch's dark green eyes, and debated on what she could tell him, that wouldn't give too much away. "Mojo has lost a lot in what seemed like a very short amount of time, and he covered up his pain by being the largest pain in the ass villain ever."

Butch released a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned back in his seat. "We're not going to like what Mojo tells us, are we?"

"No." Then Buttercup did something, she wasn't expecting herself to do. She took Butch's hand in her own. "But you'll at least know everything."

With Buttercup's thumb stroking the back of his hand, Butch relished the tingles going through him. Chemical X or no, Buttercup's touch was comforting and it had him acting purely on impulse. Pulling on her hand, he reached over and pulled Buttercup over the gear shift, sitting her on his lap. Releasing the seat and pushing back, so they had room, Butch pulled Buttercup down and kissed her.

Buttercup was shocked for but a moment and found herself kissing him back with just as much vigor as he was giving. Lips and tongues molded together, while she found her hands in his hair and he was caressing the curves and arches of her back and behind. It was hot and full of desperation that neither of them about before.

When Buttercup pulled back for air, she noticed that Butch was breathing just as heavily as she was. "Why…why are we doing this?"

Her breathless tone only left Butch wanting more and he took his more instead of answering her. The tingles were running through his body like never before, and it made is blood run hot and head south. Butch was sure Buttercup felt his erection and not wanting her to feel left out in the ecstasy that was being created, reached his hands under her dress. It wasn't hard to find her underwear and slip his fingers underneath the fabric to her center.

The first brushes against her had Buttercup gasping in shock and pulling tighter against Butch. She'd never been touched like that before, so she never felt such pleasure before. Butch smirked against Buttercup's lips as he continued to kiss her and run his fingers through her now very damp curls. He'd watched enough pornography with his brothers to know what to look for, but since he was doing it blind, just felt around until a sudden squeal from Buttercup told him he'd found what he was looking for.

"I found your clit." Butch murmured, feeling quite proud of himself. He focused his attention to her pleasure, all the while feeling his own build up in the form of an almost painful erection. Buttercup had stopped kissing him to gasp against his neck. Her grip was getting tighter against his shirt, and he was sure if she wasn't careful, she'd rip it to pieces. "You're almost there, Buttercup. Just a little more." He whispered in her ear. "Just…"

Buttercup gasped.

"…a little…"

Her grip tightened and the sound of fabric tearing was heard.

"…more."

With a final flick of his fingers, Buttercup came, causing her to throw her head back and gasp loudly. Butch pulled his hand from under her dress and watched as she came down from her high. When she finally was able to breath somewhat properly, she dropped her head against Butch's shoulder.

"You didn't answer me." Buttercup panted.

"You didn't answer me either, so we're even." Butch said, as he made to move Buttercup off his lap. Buttercup readily moved and sat in the passenger seat leaning her head against the window.

Once she was settled, Butch got out of the car and walked into the wooded area a few feet and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Undoing his pants quickly, he braced himself against a tree and using the hand that brought Buttercup to nirvana, began stroking himself. It didn't last long as his tension was very much pent up and it was all too easy to use Buttercup's passion laden image to drive him over the edge.

Taking a deep breath, Butch took his tie off to wipe his hand of both semen and Buttercup's essence. He was sure that he smelled of bodily fluids now, and he was definitely going to get ripped a new one by his brothers and Mojo. Butch was not relishing going through that.

Walking back to his car, he found that Buttercup had her eyes closed. She must've fallen asleep after all the excitement. Sighing, he got into the driver's seat and started to car to take her home.

The dance ended a while ago and Boomer was bringing Bubbles home. He hadn't spoken much since speaking with Butch and Brick, and he thanked Bubbles for silently respecting that. While he had no clue as to what happened prior to their creation, he also had no delusions about not seeing Bubbles differently after this talk. He wondered if Brick would demand answers when they got home tonight or wait until the morning.

When Boomer pulled up in front of the Utonium house, he shut the engine off and took Bubbles' hand. "I had a really nice night."

"Me too." Bubbles said giving Boomer's hand a reassuring squeeze. "How are you feeling right now?"

Boomer shrugged. "I don't know. Confused, mostly. But worried too." His grip tightened around her hand. "I just don't want to lose you, before this really gets started."

Bubbles completely agreed. However, she knew Boomer and his brothers needed to know that entire truth first. Leaning over the gear shift, Bubbles kissed Boomer's cheek and then let go of his hand, making to get out. Boomer held fast to Bubbles' hand and she noticed that he was trembling.

"Bubbles. Will tonight be the last night I see you?" Boomer asked.

"We go to the same school, Boomer."

Boomer shook his head. "Will tonight be the last night I see my Angel?" he rephrased.

Bubbles' eyes widened, before welling with tears. She'd had a great night, so why couldn't it last? Why did Princess had to open her mouth and say something. "Walk me to the door, Boomer?"

Boomer nodded and got out of the car. He walked hand in hand with her to the door and then just stood with her. Boomer didn't say anything and neither did Bubbles. Instead he rested his forehead against hers, before softly kissing her.

The moment he pulled away, headlights blinded them. It surprised them to see that it was from Butch's car, and even more so to see Buttercup getting out of the passenger's seat. She turned to say something to Butch, but Bubbles and Boomer were both too stunned to try to hear what was said. Buttercup closed the door and Butch sped off, leaving Buttercup to walk to the front door.

Boomer and Bubbles stared at Buttercup, while she kept her eyes down. When she got to the front porch, she finally looked up and saw the two blue super humans. "What?"

"You were with Butch?" Bubbles asked her.

"Yeah, and you were with Boomer. Now let's go inside, before the professor decides to test his new mace."

Boomer swallowed and started to walk off. "See you around Bubbles."

"Bye." Buttercup put her hand on Bubbles back and led her into the house.

Brick after having been dropped off by Princess was waiting for his brothers at the bottom of the volcano. He saw Butch arrive first and was going to keep his mouth shut, until he saw the disheveled state of his hair and the destruction of is shirt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Brick asked.

Butch gave himself the once over and decided not to answer. Brick was going to have steam coming out of his ears as well as his nose, he would be so pissed. Still, he couldn't help but laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Don't play this bull shit with me Butch." Brick snapped. "I'm not in the fucking mood."

Butch rolled his eyes, turning when he heard Boomer come up to them. He gave Butch the once over and his eyes widened in shock. "I'm not going to ask."

"But you want to." Butch taunted. "No worries. I'll tell you this much. The 'tingles' as you call them are fucking great. And get this, it was only a finger fuck."

That caught Brick's attention, before he shook his head. "Well, I hope you enjoyed that, because after we talk to Mojo, that'll most likely be the last time."

Butch sobered up and Boomer's shoulders slumped. "This is going to change everything."

"Maybe, maybe not. No promises." Brick started up the stairs and was followed by his younger brothers.

Mojo was pacing back and forth in his living room, waiting for his sons to get home. It was nearly one thirty and they still weren't back yet. If they were late he was going to ground them until the end of the month.

Soon, the whirling of the door opening signaled their return. Mojo let out a sigh of relief at seeing his sons returning home and quickly went to look them over. "What happened to you?" he asked looking at Butch.

"Nothing, just a bit of a catfight." Butch lied. "Too many girls wanted a piece of me."

Mojo shook his head and turned to make his way to his room, content that his sons were home. He was almost to his room, when he heard a bit of shuffling and then Brick cleared his throat.

"Hey Mojo. Can we ask you something?"

Mojo turned to his sons and saw the nervous, if not solemn looks on their faces. "What is it?"

Brick looked at his brothers before taking a deep breath and then squaring his shoulders. "Is it true that you were the professor's pet at one time?"

Mojo's eyes widened and he gripped the door knob to keep himself from staggering from the question. "Where did you hear that?"

"So you were?" Brick asked, instead of answering Mojo. Boomer sucked in a breath and Butch ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell me where you heard that?"

"I'm asking you if you were the professor's pet. Who cares where I heard it from?"

"Stop saying 'pet'!" Mojo suddenly yelled. "I wasn't a pet. I was his companion, and he was short of being my father." Mojo saw that the boys were stunned into silence and grumbling to himself, he walked to the living room area and sat on the couch. The boys followed him and sat opposite him. Finally, they would hear everything about Mojo's life before he became their father. "Where do I begin with this?"

Butch spoke up. "You can tell us about your family before that." When Brick and Boomer looked at him, she shrugged and quickly followed with, "I'm pretty sure he wasn't born from a human man."

Mojo chuckled despite the nerves that were pounding on him from all sides. Butch's cynical humor made thinking about his previous life easier. "I was born in the Congo jungle. I'm not sure if I knew my birth father, and my birth mother was killed by poachers when I was a little more than a baby. I was then adopted by two humans, Doctors Utonium."

"The professor isn't married." Boomer interjected.

"I said 'doctor', not 'professor'. Professor Utonium's parents were wildlife doctors and they had adopted me as their own. I was too sick to be with the other chimps and I…needed constant attention."

Boomer thought back to the photograph he had seen in the Utonium house the previous night. The one where the professor was holding a bundle in his arms. A bundle that he now realized was Mojo in his early years.

"When I first met the professor, he wanted nothing to do with me, but that quickly changed when the Doctors Utonium died in a car crash." Mojo swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Luckily, the professor found it in his heart to care for me. I was by his side constantly, and it was clear that he loved me as I loved him."

"What about women or other people coming around?" Brick asked.

Mojo shook his head. "There weren't any. I had his undivided attention." His face grew hard and a bitterness clouded his features. "That is until he got the asinine idea to create those girls. His attention was focused on that for months. I was still relatively young, but knew enough to know that I didn't want them made."

Brick sat frozen, thinking that if the girls didn't exist, then neither would he or his brothers. "What did you do?"

"Sabotage. I tore his files, broke beakers, created an absolute mess of things." Mojo snorted. "But the biggest mistake was when I pushed the professor while he was mixing that damned concoction."

Mojo stood up and went into the kitchen to make himself a drink. While he was doing that the boys leaned into one another.

"What do you guys think so far?" Brick asked.

"I'm not sure." Boomer answered honestly. "It doesn't sound like the girls were at fault."

"They aren't, but it doesn't seem like Mojo is either." Butch threw out.

"He hasn't mentioned anything about the girls yet. Let's wait until later to decide." Brick whispered, getting nods from his brothers.

Mojo came back into the room and sat down while taking a sip of the tea he'd made for himself. "As I said, I regret pushing the professor the most, because not only did I fail in stopping him from making the girls, but I caused him to break the Chemical X into the mix." Mojo's grip tightened on the cup he was holding. "I single handedly sealed my own fate, and didn't even realize it. I helped create the girls, I wanted to prevent from existing and allowed myself to get caught in the blast which made my brain grow. That same night I left, since the professor's attention was consumed by the girls. There was a part of me that hoped he would notice my absence, but that never happened."

Boomer let out a breath of relief to find that Princess had been lying. From how she'd told Brick, she'd made it appear the girls forced the professor to get rid of Mojo. Yet, it was not even close to the truth. Mojo left.

Brick then chose that moment to interject. "Other than neglect, I don't see a reason to hate the girls, if anything I dislike the professor more because of this."

"That's where you're wrong, Brick. While I did come to hate the professor over time, it will never eclipse the hate I have for those girls, because intentional or not they took what was mine." Mojo growled. "When they caused nearly the whole town to be destroyed while playing a simple game, I thought the professor would get rid of them and come searching for me. But he coddled them with open arms." He slammed his cup down on the table startling the boys.

Standing up, he began pacing back and forth within the space of their living room. "Even after he was arrested, he still called out to them with such love and fear for their safety! I then thought if he didn't see me, I would make him see me. I came up with a plan to use the girls. Since they were the cause of my despair, I would be the cause of theirs.

"I found them on a rainy night and sure enough like the little girls they were, they were persuaded with a few teary but very true words. The media helped in making them seem like they were just like me. Worthless, but dangerous. A menace. I convinced them to help me build this place and the machine I needed to further my plan."

Butch was confused then. "If you hated them, why did you seek them out?"

"Because if my plan succeeded, they would be at fault. Everyone would see what they truly were capable of. Tearing apart families and leaving destruction in their wake."

"Mojo, you can't blame them just for existing." Boomer spoke up, understanding where the anger came from, but still his feelings for Bubbles were stronger. "They didn't ask to be made."

"You've always been the soft hearted one, Boomer. I pray for the day that gets you hurt to never come." Mojo sighed.

"What happened next?" Brick urged him to continue. Things were making sense now, but he wanted to hear everything.

The clock chimed, letting it be known that it was nearly three in the morning. Mojo rubbed a hand over her face and started to make his way to his room. "it's late. You three should get to bed."

The boys quickly stood up. "But what about the rest?"

"It's late. I'm tired. We'll continue in the morning." Mojo said as he made it into his room and closed the door.

The boys stood together in the living room absorbing all the Mojo has told them so far.

"This is unreal." Brick said as he ran his hands through his hair. He'd long since pulled the band out that held his hair out the way.

"I know. His life is just one tragedy after another." Butch shook his head. "It explains his constant pissy mood."

"But look at this way. Princess was lying." Boomer tried to smile. "The girls weren't at fault."

Brick looked to his hopeful younger brother, knowing he was praying for anything that would let him still see Bubbles. Mojo's displaced hatred of them just happened to be it. "Let's get to bed and finish this in the morning."

The boys nodded and went to their rooms, where they each ran over tonight's revelation about their father's past.


	22. Chapter 21

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-One: The Truth Hurts

After dispersing to their rooms, the boys prepared themselves for bed. Brick took his suit off with a certain care and hung it up in his closet. He thought about taking a shower, but then with his super hearing heard it going off and figured that it was Boomer. God knows, Butch would just rather take a shower later than sooner. So, after stripping down to his boxers, he laid in bed and tried not to think too much about what Mojo had already told them. He was telling the truth when he said, he disliked the professor more. Mojo was his responsibility and he all but pushed him out the door. The Professor didn't deserve anything from him, except disdain. It didn't take long before he was asleep and having dreams of a villainous Professor Utonium neglecting an infant Mojo.

Boomer sighed as the warm water of the shower hit him. Raising his face to the stream, Boomer felt as though all his worries were washing away. His largest one being on whether he would still see Bubbles the same way. So far, he saw that he could. Mojo was just hurt, and that made him react badly. Still, that was on him. Boomer knew he was still going to see Bubbles. That would never change. As he scrubbed the rest of is worries away, he made a mental note to call Bubbles tomorrow after he woke up.

Butch stripped off the rest of his tuxedo and dropped it to the floor. He flopped onto his bed and blew out a large puff of air. So many things happened this evening. The dance. The talk with Mojo. His moment with Buttercup. He reached down to grab himself over his boxers. Never before tonight, had he touched a girl as intimately as he'd touched Buttercup. For a second it felt strange, but then her reactions were just so stimulating. Her desire fed his own. Then there was her question. Why? And for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out.

The next morning, the boys woke up late. It was nearly midday before Mojo saw anyone of them. He'd made breakfast for them, seeing as the rest of the talk was going to be even more difficult than last night. Boomer was the first one down and he helped himself to a plate of eggs.

"Are your brothers still sleeping?" Mojo asked, not wanting to start until they were all present.

Yawning Boomer shrugged as he dug into his breakfast. "I think I heard someone in the shower. My guess it's Brick, so Butch must still be asleep."

Just as he said that, Butch came down the stairs and wearing nothing but his boxers. Mojo noticed his lack of clothing and sighed. "Butch, would you mind putting some clothes on?"

"I want to take a shower first." He said while walking to the table.

Butch sat beside Boomer, who was half asleep over his eggs, when the strong smell hit his nose. It was a strange combination of natural musk and something just a bit more intimate. It might have been hard to notice the night before, but now it was like a hammer to the face. Butch didn't seem to notice neither his strong odor or that Boomer was looking at him strangely. Boomer was then put off his eggs and tried not to grimace.

Mojo had no such tact, and since his nose was stronger than Boomer's he could smell Butch from nearly across the room. "What is that smell?"

"What smell?" Butch yawned while he stretched back in his chair. The motion seemed to make the smell worse and Boomer pushed his breakfast away in disgust.

"Ugh, Butch!"

"What?"

Brick fresh from his own shower was toweling his hair as he came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of red basketball shorts and a black band t-shirt. "Morning."

"Morning." His family answered, two of which had their noses scrunched in disgust.

Brick caught a whiff of Butch's scent and didn't bother to not make known that he noticed. "Butch go take a shower. You smell."

Butch, who was leaning on his elbow now, looked between his brothers and Mojo, before lifting his arm and sniffed himself. "What? I don't smell anything."

"Probably because you marinated in it while you slept. Either way you stink." Boomer told him as he stood up and threw his eggs in the trash.

"Could you at least tell me what I smell like?" Butch asked confused.

"Like fucking pussy, semen, and hair gel. Now go take a fucking shower." Brick snapped at him.

Butch thought about that and then brought his fingers of his right hand to his nose. Sure enough, there was a distinct smell there that could only be defined as Buttercup. It was a citrusy kind of smell and it actually made him blush. Getting up he made his to the shower to wash off the last of the evidence from his escapade with Buttercup.

Brick sat down and then paused as a thought occurred to him. "If you rub one out in the shower, rinse it all down the drain this time."

Butch turned to glare at Brick with the blush still on his face. "Like you're one to talk. You still overheat whenever you have a wet dream, so why don't you try not to burn the house down while _you're_ rubbing one out." Scowling he turned and continued making his way up the stairs, so he could shower.

Brick shook his head as he made his plate and started to eat. Mojo stared after Butch, before turning to Brick. "He was with a girl last night?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Brick sent Mojo a hard look. "Considering you haven't been as forthcoming about yourself, a little fib about a girl is fine."

Mojo visibly bristled at the jab Brick threw his way. He knew why it was said, but he had a right to his secrets, especially painful secrets. Ones he was being made to tell now. "I'll tell you three the rest when Butch comes back down."

Butch came down from his shower almost an hour later. He was still somewhat embarrassed about the smell that clung to him and wanted to be sure that it was gone. Also, Mojo was going to ask questions about who he was with.

Coming down the stairs, Butch noticed that his family had moved from the dining room to the living room, back where they were last night. He settled himself between Brick and Boomer, and then waited for Mojo to start where he left off the night before.

"So, what was this master plan you had to use the girls for?" Brick prompted when Mojo made no move to start.

Mojo looked at Brick and a strange emotion came over his face. "They helped me build a machine that was going to house different species of primates and change them to be like me. If I couldn't have my old family, I was going to create a new one, hopefully of like minds."

Mojo chuckled and a sarcastic smile crossed his features. "Oh, how alike we were. Each one of those primates wanted to rule the human world. They each had a plan to take over. But instead of working together, they wanted to be separate. None of them wanted to join and work together."

"But where do the girls fit into this?" Boomer asked. "It other than building the machine, they seem to not be involved."

Brick shot Boomer a look to be quiet, but it seemed Boomer was determined to vouch for the girls. It was going to get them caught and then what were they going to do?

Thankfully Mojo was too lost in his memories to take notice. "I had them take the blame. They helped build my home. They built the machine. They stole the Chemical X. They also ran away when the professor began to doubt them. It was a confession of guilt if I ever saw one.

"To see them fly away and the professor on his knees broken was revenge at its sweetest." Mojo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He finally was able to see me again. But he acted as if he didn't know me. As though I were a stranger to him. As if Jojo were already dead."

Mojo grew quiet and the boys stared at him. His pain was evident by the tightness of his wrinkles around his eyes, and the tightness of his clenched fists. This was years of pain in front of them, and neither knew how to approach it. This was a side of Mojo they'd never encountered before. They were used to the angry, worry wart, mad genius Mojo. This sad, broken Mojo, no Jojo, was foreign to them.

"When the girls came back, I was mad with rage, even more so when the professor was ready to put his life on the line for them. I almost snapped his neck then."

The boys flinched. While when they were younger they never looked away from violence, murder was another thing entirely.

"I then overloaded myself with Chemical X and went about a rampage. It didn't take long for them to come after me and attack." Mojo hesitated with telling them this next part. "I tried to reason with them. Have them join me, but they refused."

"Reason with them?" Butch asked. "After everything you tried to reason with them?"

"Show them that they were no different from me. We did everything we did for the person we loved, yet they wanted to throw their lot in with those who were against me, us. Now, with hindsight I can see they were somewhat right." Mojo grimaced at having to admit that. "Still, I was called evil and a monster all for wanting my father back. I fell and was given a bout of Antidote X to temper the excess Chemical X in my blood and then thrown in jail.

"I guess it was too much to ask for the professor to visit me, but he was consumed with loving those girls." Bitterness covered Mojo's tone again. "When I got out, I thought about going to his home, but I came back here and rebuilt. As you three know, I'd constantly been in and out of prison multiple times. One time in particular brought me to the conclusion that I needed to create you three."

This is the beginning that the boys knew. Mojo created them in prison and they broke him out. There was no explaining here, except for the parts in between being destroyed and reborn.

"After you three were destroyed before my eyes, I was angrier than I'd ever thought I would be, because once again those girls had stolen my family from me."

Since hearing Mojo tell his story, the boys were just now feeling guilty. Well, Boomer and Butch were. They were involved with Bubbles and somewhat Buttercup. Boomer already knew that Bubbles had a hold on him, intentional or not. He personally wouldn't have it any other way, but he knew it would crush Mojo if he ever found out. Butch on the other hand wasn't sure what he wanted to do with Buttercup. The physical connection he had with her was one thing, but feelings were another.

Brick sat in stunned silence as this was one of the rare times that Mojo referred to them as his family. It was usually "Mojo was their father" or "The Rowdy Ruff Boys were his sons". Not often enough was it said that they were family.

"After the anger, in the solitude of my cell, I…" Mojo swallowed and looked away from his sons. "I cried for your loss. Unlike everyone else I'd lost, you three were children. I hated myself for allowing you three to be killed."

"But that wasn't your fault." Boomer started.

"You didn't know that their kisses would kill us." Butch agreed.

"We were able to come back." Brick reassured.

Mojo turned to look at his sons. Boys turned to men and would eventually leave him alone again. It was an inevitability, but one he was reluctant to face. Seeing them return was like his second chance at having a family. To be honest it terrified him the first few times they went against the girls. Granted H.I.M's cootie shot helped in preserving them, but the drawback being once it wore off, puberty was sure to set in.

"Still, I have this fear of you three being taken from me. My last trial as you three know, threatened to take you from me. I'd already lost you three once. I won't lose you again."

Again, the boys were rendered into silence. Mojo, in not so many words, just admitted to loving them. They figured he tolerated them, because he made them. However, saying that he loved them was something else entirely. Another thing that came to their attention was that Mojo was afraid. Deathly afraid of being alone.

 _"_ _Mojo has lost a lot in what seemed like a very short amount of time."_ Buttercup's words rang through Butch's mind then. She wasn't kidding. His birth mother. The doctors who saved him. The Professor. His ape family. And then his brothers and himself. It was amazing that all the grief didn't kill him. Chimps were known to die of depression. Rage must've been his motivator for living, though it was misplaced on the girls.

"Is that why you don't want us near the girls?" Butch bravely asked. He had to know if Mojo was letting his fear drive him, or his vendetta.

Mojo looked at Butch and ran a hand over his face. "It is. The Chemical X in your blood has caused for you three to be attracted to them. You'll have no power whatsoever when around them and neither will they. They've already taken so much from me, you three included." Mojo turned away from his sons again. "I'd die if you were taken away again. This time by a false love."

Boomer looked down at his hands guiltily then. He and Bubbles were almost officially a thing, but if Mojo were to find out—it wouldn't bode well for anyone. Still, he didn't like that everyone kept saying that what he felt for her wasn't real. Chemical X or no, he liked her. If anything, the X in his blood just made the attraction stronger.

Mojo sighed and stretched. "That's everything. Now, I'm tired. I need to take a nap." With that he left his sons on the couch, much like he did last night to go to sleep.

Brick was the first to stand and ran a hand through his hair. Butch and Boomer looked up at him and waited for him to say something. When all he did was begin to head to his room, Butch was quick to follow after him. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Brick turned to look at Butch. "Like what?"

Butch stared incredulously at Brick. "Seriously? Like what does this mean for us?"

"This changes nothing." Brick looked over Butch's shoulder at Mojo's closed door and then started back up to his room. "Let's talk in my room." He whispered low enough only for his brothers' super hearing to catch.

Scowling, Butch followed Brick up to his room. Boomer slowly followed his brothers and sat in Brick's desk chair, while Butch leaned against the desk. Brick sat on his bed and sighed. "That was a lot that Mojo told us."

"Yeah." Butch agreed. "I can't believe the professor did that to Mojo."

Brick let out a harsh, cynical laugh then. "And to think Blossom told me I didn't know anything about him."

"I still think it's fair to say she can go fuck herself." Butch said. "I'm glad we heard it from Mojo first, who knows what bullshit they would've spun."

"Do you really think they would've lied to make themselves look good?" Boomer asked.

Butch glanced at his blonde brother and rolled his eyes. "You really are naïve, Boomer. Sure, Bubbles is ditzy enough to tell you the truth, but—." Butch stopped mid-sentence as Brick's lamp smashed against the back of his head. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't talk about Bubbles like that!" he snapped. "Why wouldn't she tell me the truth? She's not an evasive, man in Power Puff's body like Buttercup. Why don't you tell us who really got finger fucked last night?"

Butch tensed and looked ready to attack. Brick quickly stood up and got in between his brothers.

"Enough!" Brick shouted at them. Butch and Boomer shot glares at his each other before turning away. "Look, the last thing we need to be doing is fighting each other."

"Then tell him to not to talk about Bubbles like that." Boomer snapped.

Before Brick could say anything, Butch snorted and rolled his eyes. "I can say whatever the fuck I want, Boomer. You're already this pussy whipped and haven't even touched it yet."

Boomer lunged for Butch this time, with only Brick holding him back. "Damn it, I said enough." He turned to Butch then. "You, shut up with the insults. At least he didn't wake up smelling like pussy and semen this morning."

Butch turned and folded his arms. He knew he wasn't going to live that down any time soon. "Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be so touchy about it."

"Fuck you, Butch!" Boomer growled out, getting very irritated with his brother. He pulled himself away from Brick and made to leave the room.

"Hold on," Brick said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I just want to be clear, that this doesn't change anything with the girls. This was the professor's fault."

"I hear you." Butch said. "I think I'll head out later to clear my head."

"Well, if that's everything, I'll be going to my room now." As he left, he pulled out his phone and began dialing an increasingly familiar number. It only rang a few times before the line was picked up and he felt as though all his problems fell away.

The next morning was a quiet one. The excitement from the dance was long past and the girls had other things to think about. First being that as of now, the boys should've heard everything about their past with Mojo and then some. Bubbles paced nervously and kept glancing at her phone, hoping for Boomer to call or text her. Blossom simply sat and knew that the boys, specifically Brick, would come to her when he wanted with his own questions. Buttercup was distracted by her mixed feelings from the night before.

Butch had initiated a very intimate moment with her. She'd felt things she'd never felt before and allowed herself to be touched in places that had her feeling tingles that started in her belly and ran the length of her spine. Just thinking about it caused a blush to go over her face and a sigh to escape her.

Blossom had heard Buttercup sigh and looked over at her questioningly. Bubbles knew it had something to do with Butch, but chose not to tell Blossom. First, it wasn't her business, neither hers or Blossom's. Secondly, she couldn't really berate her, when she was cozying up to Boomer. She just hoped Buttercup was smart about her dealings with Butch.

"What are you over there sighing about?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup was pulled from her inner thoughts and gave Blossom a blank stare. "Nothing."

"You've been sighing ever since you woke up this morning." Blossom pointed out. "Something happen last night?"

"Aside from the dance and all the other shenanigans of last night? No, nothing happened." _At least nothing that would be your business happened,_ she thought.

"I was just asking Buttercup."

"And I answered. Now leave me alone." Buttercup told her older sister while she put her breakfast dishes in the sink. She ran a hand over her hair and sighed. Maybe she should get out of the house for a while. Blossom's scrutiny was stifling.

Suddenly Bubbles' phone began to ring. Seeing Boomer's name flash across the screen, she immediately answered and walked to another room to speak with him. "Hey."

"Hey." Boomer almost sounded relieved. "I—I didn't think you would answer." He admitted sheepishly.

"Did you talk with Mojo?" Bubbles asked, knowing that might have something to do with it.

"Yeah. He told us his story." He hesitated to continue.

Bubbles waited for him to continue. When he didn't she cleared her throat. "And? What did you think?"

"I think the professor is a je—he's at fault." Boomer quickly edited his words. It wouldn't bode well for him to call his girlfriend's dad a jerk, even if h is a jerk.

Bubbles thought about that for a moment and figured in a way it was, but still Mojo went on rampage after rampage. But she didn't care about that as long as Boomer wasn't blaming her or her sisters. "Hmmm. So, are we okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't like you asked to be here anymore than we did." Boomer chuckled trying t diffuse the tension.

Bubbles smiled and twirled her hair around her finger. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Umm, do you want to hang out later. Maybe go to the park?"

Boomer laughed then. "Shouldn't I be asking you on a date?"

"I guess you have a point. So why don't you ask me?" Bubbles humored.

"Oh well, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Where?" Bubbles teased.

"Ummm, maybe the park?" Boomer chuckled with her.

"And do what?"

"Uhhh, roller skate. We can rent roller skates and skate around the park." Boomer suggested, despite knowing that he didn't know how to roller skate.

"Okay. What time should we meet?"

"How about an hour from now?"

"Sure. I'll see you there. Umm…" Bubbles looked down at her pajamas and then bit her lip. "I have to change, so…yeah meet you at the park."

"Yeah." Both super teens remained on the phone, not wanting to part so soon.

"One of us has to hang up." Bubbles giggled cutely.

Buttercup who was in hearing range, rolled her eyes. She'd went up to her room to change into a simple band shirt and dark green shorts. After all the dressing up she did last night, she was more comfortable in her as she called them "knock around" clothes. When she came back down, she saw Bubbles giggling away like some romantic comedy school girl. To be honest, the was Bubbles in a nutshell, but still.

"I'm heading out!" she called out before leaving through the front door. She had no idea where she wanted to go, just that she needed to be out of the house. So, without much of a plan, she began walking to downtown Townsville. Normally she'd fly, but it was a nice day. The clear air would help to clear her head.

Back inside, Blossom watches as Bubbles finally decided to hang up and almost crashed into a soot faced professor. "Oh sorry." She moved around him and ran up to her room.

The professor watched as his youngest disappeared into her room and turned to Blossom. "She's a bit energetic for someone who went to a dance last night."

"She has a date with Boomer." Blossom explained as she remained seated at the breakfast table.

"Already?" The professor asked. "They were just together last night."

Blossom chuckled. "It's a new relationship. They're going to want to spend more and more time with each other."

The professor went to the sink to get a wet towel. As he began wiping the soot from his face, he sighed. "I can't argue, but I don't have to like it."

"Hmmm." Blossom mused. She then thought about Mojo and the boys. "Umm, Professor can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" The professor sat down across from Blossom.

Blossom set her cup down on the table and looked at the professor pensively. "Did you know the Mojo didn't tell the boys about being your pet?"

"I suspected that they didn't know. Now it's confirmed." The professor sighed heavily. "That chimp. I was sure when I became their physician that he would at least tell them more than being your father. Those are some difficult truths to learn so belatedly." The professor thought it over. "Who mentioned this to them?"

"Princess." Blossom scowled. "I swear that girl has nothing better to do than to be a pain."

The professor chuckled, as he could never understand the normal teenage animosity between girls. He could understand that Princess Morbucks was just a brat and her father was a blind to discipline. "I can figure out advanced rocket science, yet I can't figure out teenage girls."

Blossom chuckled wryly, before sobering up. "Will you talk to Mojo about this?"

The professor looked at Blossom and thought it over. "I don't know. I figure it depends on how angry he still is. I should definitely talk to the boys though."

Blossom thought about the merits of that and figured that too would be better than hearing from her. As far as Brick was concerned, she only said things to make her sisters look good. "I agree."

Bubbles came down the stairs, dressed in a blue denim skirt and yellow tank top and dark jean jacket. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she wore the biggest smile on her face. Walking into the dining area, she stood in front of Blossom. "Hey, tell me what you think?"

Blossom looked her over, as did the professor, and shrugged. "You look nice."

"Nice enough for a roller-skating date?"

"Definitely."

"Not. Your skirt is too short." The professor interjected. "You should probably wear a pair of long jeans."

Bubbles either ignored the professor or just didn't hear him as she squealed and turned to leave out the house. "Great. I'll see you later."

The professor tried to get a word in, but Bubbles was already out the door. "I don't know if I like Bubbles, or either of you for that matter, dating Mojo's boys."

"I continue to have that battle with her. Brick even asked me if I was okay with her and Boomer possibly dating. To be honest, I'm not."

"Why?" The professor asked. He stood up to begin preparing himself a sandwich. "I know why I don't. I'm a father with three teenage daughters."

Blossom thought that over. "I don't know. I guess because it's just going to make it harder for us to keep this from Mojo."

The professor paused in his rummaging of the fridge. He turned to look at Blossom. "That reminds me, why doesn't Brick want Mojo to know."

"I think he's convinced that Mojo would yank them out of school or something." Blossom explained.

The professor thought that over as he returned to his search for the sliced turkey breast and mozzarella cheese. "I doubt he wouldn't. Mojo even has his reservations about me being their physician. But he knows no one would treat his boys better."

After finding what he needed for his sandwich, the professor closed the fridge and turned to Blossom. "That being said, be nice Blossom."

Blossom looked started by that. "Should you be telling that to Buttercup."

The professor gave Blossom a sharp look. "If I know you as well as I think I do, I know you're much harder on them than you have a right to be. You manage your sisters and family. Let Brick manage his."

Blossom wasn't sure what to say to that, but nodded her head in compliance.


	23. Chapter 22

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Official

Boomer looked down at his feet strapped into the roller skates. He'd been sitting at the bench for a while now, and Bubbles was just lazily spinning in circles waiting for him to stand up. He'd never roller skated before so he had no idea how to do it. Maybe he cute cheat and use his flying abilities, so he wouldn't fall.

"Ready yet, Boomer?" Bubbles asked as she spun to a stop. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Boomer stood up quickly and then used some of his flying abilities to stay upright. Bubbles gave him a sly look and held out her hand to him. Boomer eagerly took her hand and then was pulled forward.

"Uh huh. Just as I thought." Bubbles smirked.

"What?"

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" she asked.

A pink blush went across his face, and he stuttered over his words. "Umm…I never…well….not exactly."

Bubbles gently took his hand and urged him to set himself firmly on the ground. "Okay, now lead with one foot and push off with the other. Like this." Bubbles did as she instructed and held Boomer's hand as she waited for him to try. Boomer stumbled a little and after going a few feet, he got the hang of it and slowly, but surly began to keep up with Bubbles.

"I think I have the hang of this now." No sooner had Boomer said that, had he hit a crack in the pavement and it sent him sprawling forward. Bubbles tried to catch him, but she was pulled down with him. The two crashed to the ground with Bubbles on top of Boomer. The two were silent, before a few catcalls were made by a group of guys passing by.

Bubbles blushed and quickly got off of Boomer, who also blushed, but looked rearing to get into a fight. Especially when one of the guys made a comment about Bubbles. "Take a load of those legs. I bet that lucky bastard has them wrapped around him all the time."

"Hey!" Boomer yelled. "You watch your fucking mouth!"

The guy who made the comment looked ready to fight as well, until he noticed who Boomer was with. "Oh shit. Sorry Bubbles."

Boomer scowled as the guys walked away quickly. Standing up as steadily as he could, he also helped Bubbles up. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to drag you down too."

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You yelling at those guys just now." Bubbles said as she began to skate forward. Boomer awkwardly turned and followed after Bubbles.

"I didn't like how they talked about you." Boomer said as he stayed close to her side.

Bubbles turned to look at him. "Are you jealous?"

A faint blush came over Boomer's cheeks, despite him looking forward. "Yes, I am. Blame it on the puppy tails."

"I thought you were the snips." Bubbles questioned. "Like I'm the sugar."

Boomer shrugged. "Yeah, but Mojo and my brothers say I'm the puppy tail because I'm sweet like a puppy sometimes and I get distracted like one. The way I see it, we all have a little of the others in us, just one thing more than the other."

Bubbles thought that over for a moment. "Either way, you need to reign in the jealousy."

"What jealousy?" Boomer asked, completely clueless.

Bubbles then gave Boomer a smirk and cocked her eyebrow up. "Really, you haven't noticed how jealous you've been whenever another guy looks at me?"

Boomer pondered that for a moment. "Only with Mac, maybe."

"Not just Mac. You got jealous over Leo, a guy at the dance who complimented me, and just now that guy who looked at me." Bubbles said as she spun on her skates and began skating backwards. Boomer struggled just a bit with going forward and here Bubbles was skating backwards.

"Puppy tails. Dogs are a bit possessive." Boomer explained, even though he didn't buy it himself.

"Uh huh." Bubbles said as she spun around again and skated forward. "Snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. That's what little boys are made of."

Boomer chuckled and slowly made his way to Bubbles, almost putting his back out when he swung his arms and contorted his body wildly to keep his balance. "Sugar, spice, and everything nice. That's what little girls are made of."

Bubbles giggled cutely and distracted Boomer enough to lose his balance again. This time he wasn't able to catch himself, and fell on his backside. Bubbles spun and then kneeled beside Boomer. "You really suck at this."

"Yeah, I think for our next date, we should stick to something we both can do." Boomer suggest as he struggled to stay upright.

"But where's the fun in that?" Bubbles smiled as she stood up. She then took Boomer's hand and slowly guided him again as to how to skate. Soon an ice cream vendor came into view and Boomer quickly pulled out his wallet.

"What do you want?" Boomer asked as he looked at all the selections. Bubbles chose a popsicle that was shaped like the eighties cartoon character Jem, while Boomer choice a popsicle shaped like a robot. Both laughed at the others choices, seeing as they were still little kids more matter how old they got. Bubbles also decided to give Boomer a break from skating and allowed him to float over to a park bench to sit down. Boomer handed Bubbles her ice cream and the two enjoyed the silence as ate their slowly melting treats.

Boomer finished his popsicle before Bubbles and then had a thought come to him. "Hey Bubbles?"

"Uh huh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked as she finished up her popsicle.

"What do you think of Mojo?"

Bubbles looked up at Boomer confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think of him, or what did you think of him back when he was committing crime?"

Bubbles stared at Boomer and thought about how to answer. She didn't want to say anything that would offend Boomer, but she didn't want to lie to him either. So, taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the bench. "I called him a monster."

Boomer's eyes widened. "What? When?"

"When he was rampaging as Mo Mojo, while my sisters and I were fighting he told us some things that triggered a violent response."

"And you called him a monster?" Boomer questioned. "Bubbles, why—?"

"He called himself a monster first, among other things. It was his own words that he used to convince us to help him with his plan. He called himself a freak." Bubbles sighed. "To be honest, I really felt that he was sad about the kind of person he was becoming."

"But did you mean it?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles pursed her lips. "In that moment, I did."

"And now?"

"He's just a worried father, who had a lot of pain and didn't know how to deal with it." Bubbles said. "In his own bizarre way, he cares about you and your brothers. He also cared about the professor." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can even believe he cared about my sisters and I, if only for a moment."

Boomer thought that over and wasn't sure how to process that. Finally, he came to the conclusion that people change. Second chances were seldom given. His life was a perfect example of that. So, with that in mind, he took Bubbles' hand into his own. The tingles were a gentle pleasant strumming through his blood and knew that she could feel it too.

"My brothers and I were given a second chance at life. That gave Mojo a second chance at having his family. I think you and your sisters deserve a second chance as well." Boomer spoke solemnly as he held Bubbles' hand.

Bubbles stared down at their joined hands, and then looked up into cobalt blue eyes shining with sincerity. Without a second thought, Bubbles leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Boomer's lips. Boomer responded by kissing her back with just a bit more passion. He pulled at her bottom lip with his own and wondered what it would be like to use tongue.

Before Boomer could push for a more risqué kiss, Bubbles pulled back and placed her fingers against his mouth. "We should probably finish up here and go get a bite to eat."

Boomer rested his forehead against Bubbles' and sighed heavily through his nose. "Yeah, we should."

Bubbles stood up and Boomer carefully followed after her holding her hand tightly within his own. The tingles made him sigh in pleasure.

Buttercup had found herself at her favorite comic book store. There the boys were too engrossed with the adventures of their fictional heroes to worry about real life Power Puff Buttercup. She found her solace in dark comics about monsters. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. Dragons. All sorts of fantastic creatures and beasts.

She was caught up in the deadly romance that was Dracula and his beloved Mena when she felt the telltale tingle that was her counterpart. Looking up, she saw him strolling outside in a pair of black jeans and black shirt. It made him look dark and dangerous, and had a blush flooding her face.

Memories of what they did last night filled her head. It was pleasurable enough, and she was sure before she nodded off that he went to masturbate in the relative privacy of the trees. The next thing she knew, he was waking her up outside of her house.

 _"_ _Will you tell me why we did that?" Buttercup had asked him._

 _Butch had stared at he for a moment, before letting a smirk cross his face. "Tell you what. After I hear from Mojo about all this, I'll think about telling you, if I still want to."_

Buttercup sighed and rolled her eyes him. Now, she was standing in place, wondering if she should approach him and demand answers. It would be to her benefit to do so, but what exactly is she expecting from him anyway?

Before Buttercup could decide on whether to approach Butch or not, he made the decision for her. He'd paused outside the comic book store and looked around. Then he seemed to zero in on the feeling and came into the store. He looked around again once inside, before he locked eyes with Buttercup. Without breaking eye contact he made his way over to Buttercup, who was standing nearly paralyzed with nerves.

Butch stopped before Buttercup and gave her the once over. Gone was the silver dress from last night and back was the rough around the edges girl that he knew. Her hair was in a stylish disarray and she wore a simple tee shirt and shorts that showed off the best of her. He thought about how last night he had his hand between those legs. His fingers flexed just thinking about the possibility of doing it again.

"Hey Buttercup."

"Butch." Buttercups voice cracked and she internally winced at the sound. "What do you want?"

Butch rose a brow as he locked eyes once again with Buttercup. "What makes you think I want anything?"

"Well, you wouldn't come straight for me unless you wanted something." Buttercup said, while trying to break the rising tension between them. As long as she stared into his eyes, the spell was in full effect. If he or she could manage to look away, her train of thought would begin to function properly.

Butch thought about that for a moment, and guessed she was right. He did want something, actually two things. However, one of them was not appropriate for modest conversation. "Well, I did want to talk."

"About?" Buttercup prompted.

"Mojo and the professor for one, and…us."

That caught Buttercup's attention. "'Us?'"

"Yep, us." Butch said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "That needs a little clarification."

"I'll say." She murmured. "Where do you want to talk?"

Butch just nodded his head in a way to say "C'mon, follow me." Buttercup hesitated for only a moment, before putting the comic back on the shelf and followed Butch out of the shop. "Mojo spilled his guts to us last night."

Buttercup stopped but for a second. "And? What do you think?"

"I think the professor is a dick. He more or less tossed Mojo aside for you and your sisters, so I can't blame Mojo for years of animosity." Butch said this all in a blunt manor, without looking at Buttercup.

"I guess that doesn't surprise me." Buttercup said as she brushed some hair out of her face.

Butch glanced over at Buttercup. "That doesn't mean I blame you or your sisters. Just the professor."

"It was Mojo's fault we were still created, or did he not tell you that?" Buttercup snapped at him.

"He did, Toots. He told us everything. All that I was thinking as he told us everything was how scared of being alone he was." Butch stopped and turned to look at Buttercup. "I've never been without my brothers, so I've never known what it means to be alone. Surly you can understand with your sisters."

Buttercup didn't say anything and took a deep breath. "I can't imagine."

"You said it yourself. Mojo lost a lot in a short amount of time." Butch said as he stood over Buttercup. "I thought about keeping this to myself, but I thought you should know, he's deathly afraid of being alone."

Buttercup thought about what it would be like living years of losing the people closest to you, and then to be without her sisters. Just thinking about it left her heart aching. "So, what now?" She crosses her arms over her chest to hold herself together.

Butch ran a hand over his hair. "Our issue is with the professor."

"If you hurt my dad—." Buttercup started.

"He already hurt my dad a hundred times over." Butch injected. "Besides, I'm not dumb enough to start a fight over a grudge that isn't my own. Still, I think he's a dick."

"And Mojo is still a pain in the ass." Buttercup countered.

Butch chuckled and nodded his head. "He's a pain in my ass too, but the monkey needs somebody to look after him."

"Yeah, and my old man needs someone to look after him too." Buttercup started to walk away from Butch.

Butch knowing better than to grab for her hand, used his super speed to move in front of her. "We're not finished, Cupcake."

Buttercup was slightly startled by Butch being in front of her suddenly. She also noticed something. Whenever Butch called her 'Toots' he was likely irritated or pissed. When 'Cupcake' was used, he was happier and more playful. "What?"

"We need to talk about us too." Butch cocked his head to the side.

A faint blush covered Buttercup's nose. "What about us?"

"About last night in my car." Butch started, a blush of his own crossing his cheeks. "We moved pretty fast."

Buttercup didn't say anything, but she felt as though everyone was looking at her. This was a very private conversation and Butch was trying to have it in the middle of the sidewalk. Her face flushed full of red, Buttercup grabbed Butch's hand and walked them down the sidewalk and into a small dark café. Buttercup sat Butch at a table and then went to stand in line to get coffee for the two of them.

She ran a hand through her hair in agitation and absently thought about whether she should cut her hair again or let it grow out. As she got to the front of the line, the barista, a ruggedly handsome guy wearing a bandana to keep his dark hair out his face, smiled widely at Buttercup.

"Afternoon, milady. What can I get for you?"

Buttercup glanced at the menu and found that she wasn't sure what she wanted. "You know what, I don't really know."

The barista smiled patiently and then leaned a little close to Buttercup. "What's your name fair maiden?"

"Buttercup." When she was younger, she'd hated telling people her name. Now, it just rolled off her tongue.

"Lady Buttercup. That's a precious name. Sweet too. So how about something sweet for you, but not too sweet. If you don't like it, you can get whatever you want free of charge."

Buttercup shrugged, but gave the barista a small smile. "I also need a drink for my friend. His name is Butch."

The barista thought for a moment. "Something strong, but not bitter. Give me five minutes."

Buttercup nodded again, and watched as the barista made a show as he pumped different flavors into sturdy coffee cups. He winked as he ground the espresso and while he steamed the milk. Buttercup couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He probably did that for all the girls, but he sure was making her feel special. As he poured the steamed milk into the cups, he made fancy latte art and topped one with whipped cream and the other a sprinkling of cocoa.

"A butterscotch and caramel latte with whipped cream for you, milady. A dark chocolate café au lait with cocoa powder for Butch."

Buttercup rose a brow skeptical, but after she took a sip of her drink to be sure she liked it, she found that she did and paid him a generous tip. "Thank you…"

"Hayden. And it's no problem, milady." He gave a shallow bow and moved to the next customer.

Buttercup went to where she left Butch and saw that he'd gotten comfortable by crossing his ankle over his knee and was on his phone. "Butch."

Butch looked up from his phone at Buttercup. She thrusted the coffee cup with his name toward him. Butch took it and glanced up at Buttercup. "What is it?"

"Just take it and drink it." Buttercup said as she sat down across from Butch. "I want to know why we did what we did last night?"

"We're horny teenagers." Butch took a sip of his drink. "Wow, that's good. Did you tip the coffee boy?"

"Barista. Yes, I tipped. And are you fucking with me right now? Because we were horny?" Buttercup had to resist the urge to throw her drink at Butch.

Butch instantly knew that his joke wasn't funny by the look on Buttercup's face. "Okay, okay. It was a bad joke. Wanted to break the tension."

Buttercup set her drink down on the table in front of her and ran her hands over her hair. "You're an asshole."

Butch took another sip of his drink and then set his down. "This is going to sound bad, but I can't really answer why."

"Why not?" Buttercup snapped.

Butch shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that easy. I mean, can you tell me what you felt? Was it good?" Butch leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

Buttercup looked at him for a second and let out a dry sarcastic laugh. "You're unbelievable. 'Was it good?' Bastard."

"I'm serious. I'd never done anything like that." The blush that covered his face, told all about his insecurity about the situation. He didn't want Buttercup to laugh at him, but he was sure that was going to happen depending on how he worded his next statement.

"Well neither have I."

"You still didn't answer my question." Butch said while staring hard at Buttercup.

"Funny, you didn't answer me last night." Buttercup retorted. "Answer the damn question, Butch. Why did we fool around last night?"

Butch ground his teeth and put his hand to his mouth. "You better not laugh or throw anything at me."

"No promises."

Taking a deep breath, Butch stilled himself for embarrassment. "Ever since we've met again, Boomer has been going on about these 'tingles' he feels whenever he's around Bubbles."

"What does tingles that Boomer's feeling have to do with us?" Buttercup cut in.

"Everything. Now shut up and listen." Butch snapped at her. "The point is, I feel those tingles too. Remember the twitch," when Buttercup nodded he continued. "Well, that's the result from the cootie shot and the Chemical X. It makes us attracted to each other and when we touch…" He grabbed her hand to prove his point, as tingles ran through them. "…the tingles happen."

Buttercup pulled her hand away. "So what are you saying? It was just an impulse?"

Butch took a sip of his drink as he sat back in his chair. "Yeah, and I wanted to at least feel some of the best of it."

"Why?"

"Well, if Mojo's talk had gone south, I doubt I'd be wanting to touch anything of yours soon if ever again, Toots." Butch said bluntly. HE drank more of his drink and thought idly that he'd have to leave the _barista,_ a tip of his own.

Buttercup sat in silence as she took in what Butch said. Last night was just an impulse. It hurt her feelings a bit, that Butch's reasoning was so thoughtless. She wanted to punch him. Hard enough to knock some teeth loose if possible. She also found that she needed air.

Standing abruptly and taking her drink with her, she took a long pull as she was walking out. The sugar, caffeine, anger and adrenaline were fueling her actions and Buttercup wasn't sure what she would be doing next.

Butch watched Buttercup leave out the café and he rushed to keep up with her. Making sure to drop a ten-dollar bill in the tip jar, Butch went catch Buttercup.

"Buttercup, wa—." Butch barely backed out of the way fast enough to not get punched by Buttercup. "What the hell?"

"If I felt like kicking your ass, would you feel those tingles then?" she asked as she came for him again.

Butch dodged Buttercup's attacks, not wanting to fight her in the city. It made him laugh a second later, seeing that he was the one that didn't want to fight. "You've lost your mind, Buttercup."

Buttercup managed to take an elbow to Butch' nose. Butch held his nose and felt the blood flow through his fingers.

"How are those tingles now?" Buttercup said.

Butch looked at Buttercup and started laughing. "You really are something." Snorting out blood of his nose, Butch reached out and took Buttercup's chin in his hand. "What was it you told us when we were five? 'Catch me if you can?' or something like that?"

"What—?" Buttercup was cut off as Butch pressed his lips to hers. He'd managed to slip his tongue into her mouth and before she had a chance to bite him, he pulled back and took to the air. His forest green streak was all that was left of him along with the echoing of his laughter.

"That bastard." Buttercup hissed as she flew after him.

Boomer and Bubbles were just walking into a small family restaurant, when they heard Butch's laughter and saw him streak over the city, only to be followed not a moment later by Buttercup's lime green streak. Bubbles shook her head. "That girl."

"Whatever's going on, I bet Butch is the one at fault." Boomer said as he held the door for her. The two quickly found a table and sat down and started looking at the menus.

"What do you think that was about?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer thought for a moment and then sighed. "I'm pretty sure it has everything to do with last night."

Bubbles bit her lip and then leaned forward to whisper to Boomer. "What do you think happened?"

Boomer of course, knew, but something told him to keep his mouth shut. It wouldn't bode well for him or his brother, if Buttercup found out from her sister that Butch told his brothers. That was dangerous territory. "I've no idea."

Bubbles seemed to accept that answer and then looked over the menu. After a few minutes, she found that a plate of fries with chili and pickles sounded delicious, as well as a root beer. Boomer settled on a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a root beer as well.

As they waited for their food, they began talking about miscellaneous things, such as their favorite things growing up. When Bubbles mentioned Octi, Boomer couldn't hold in his laugh.

"What?" she laughed back. "He was my favorite."

Boomer shook his head and stuck a fry in his mouth. "Nothing. Just when I was little, H.I.M got me a toy octopus. Droopy eyes. Top hat. Purple."

Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, that's Octi. I had the same one." Bubbles lost a bit of her smile then. "H.I.M used Octi against me once. The devil disguised as an innocent conscious. It took me a while to get over it."

Boomer took Bubbles' hand in his own. "Don't worry about that. Please." When Bubbles squeezed his hand, he knew she felt comforted by him and that gave him a boost to his male ego.

"I still have him." Bubbles said as she set a pickle on one of her chili fries.

Boomer scrunched his nose in mild disgust. "That's sacrilege. You don't put pickles on good chili fries."

Bubbles crunched away on the fry and pickle. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Yeah, indigestion and probably a night of diarrhea." Boomer chuckled. "And I used to eat cockroaches."

Bubbles' nose scrunched up in that cute way of hers.

"What?"

"When I was pretending to be you, your brothers had me…eat a cockroach." She put her hand to her mouth and shook her head in mild disbelief. "Looking back, I can't believe I did that."

"No way. You ate a cockroach." Boomer laughed. "And here I thought you couldn't get any better. You're amazing."

"Ew. For eating a cockroach." Bubbles said. "Ugh, you're such a boy."

Boomer shrugged as he went back to his burger. "Hey, I like what I like."

"And you liked eating cockroaches." Bubbles said while raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Maybe I shouldn't be kissing a guy, who eats cockroaches."

"Well, kissing a girl who puts pickles on her chili fries is no picnic for me either." Boomer laughed.

Bubbles laughed as they continued eating. As they were finishing up, the waitress left the check on the table and Boomer was quick to pick it up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Boomer said as he put a twenty and a ten on the table.

"Where do you get your money?"

Boomer looked up at Bubbles and gave her a strange look. "Mojo gives us an allowance. Why?"

"How much of an allowance?" Bubbles asked as they left the left the diner.

Boomer held the door open for Bubbles. "I think about a five hundred a month. Each of us."

That information startled Bubbles. "Has it always been like that?"

Boomer shook his head. "When we were ten he started giving us an allowance of twenty a month. Thirteen we got a hundred a month. Now we get five hundred."

Bubbles bit her lip and looked down.

"What?"

"You do know where he got that amount of money from, right?" Bubbles looked up at Boomer.

"It's legal." Boomer chuckled as he took her hand. "Mojo had more than a little fun playing the stock market."

"Are you serious?" Bubbles chuckled.

"Very. I kid you not, he's a mad genius and after he called it quits with the crime, he played the market." Boomer smirked. "He makes a very legal hundred million a month."

Bubbles felt the blood leave her face. "Hundred million…that's a lot of money. What about market crashes?"

Boomer simply touched his nose and then hers. "Trade secret."

"Let me guess. You sold your soul to the devil?" she teased.

Boomer pulled Bubbles close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Yup. Sold my soul and wound up with an angel."

Bubbles blushed a deep red at Boomer's nickname for her and just leaned her head on his shoulder.

Butch didn't get far before he felt Buttercup grab the back of shirt and throw him to the ground. Being ready for her to do just that, Butch turned on himself, so he landed on his feet and was able to face her head on.

Buttercup tried to come down with a kick to his head, but her ankle was caught in Butch's hand and he turned her ankle to deflect her. Buttercup's hand touched the ground first and she used her momentum from Butch throwing her to push off the ground kick him in the chest. Butch landed on his back slightly winded, but he scissored his legs when Buttercup got close enough and caused her to tumble down. She landed on top of him and grabbing her quickly, rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Get off of me." Buttercup snapped.

Instead of doing as she said, Butch leaned down and kissed her again. A ferocious, aggressive kiss that tasted of blood from his nose bleed, and had Buttercup melting into him. Butch was able to get her mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance and Buttercup proved the stronger when he broke her hands free from Butch's and grabbed his head by the hair.

Butch grunted from the pain as Buttercup pulled until he let himself up. Her chest was heaving as was his and the flush of her face had the blood flowing to both his face and down to his cock. Buttercup noticed this before she could lose her nerve, she rolled Butch onto his back and straddled him. Making quick work of his belt and zipper, she reached into his pants past his boxers to his member.

Butch could only lie back aroused and surprised at her actions. Soon, Buttercup was stroking his member at a rough fast pace. "Too rough." He whispered hoarsely.

Buttercup eased her stroking and soon Butch was leaning his head back taking deep breaths. "What was it you said to me last night Butch? 'You're almost there?'"

Butch groaned as his hand found purchase on Buttercup's upper thighs.

"'Just…'"

Butch's grip got tighter on Buttercup's thighs.

"'…a little…'"

Butter cup used a bit of her supper strength to squeeze Butch just a little harder.

"'…more.'"

The final squeeze was all it took for Butch to be pushed over his edge and came over Buttercup's hand and the lower part of his stomach and shirt. His breath that was caught in his throat came out in a large gasp, and the grip he had on Buttercup fell limp. As he was gathering his wits, he idly noticed that Buttercup was using his shirt to wipe his semen off her hand. He couldn't care less.

Buttercup stood up and turned about to fly away when Butch called out to her. "Buttercup."

"What?" she purposely kept her back to Butch.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know. Payback. Pettiness." Buttercup shrugged, she turned and glanced over her shoulder. Butch propped himself up on his elbows, pants still undone and cock still untucked. "Put your dick back in your pants."

Butch tucked himself back into his pants and sat up straight. "Payback? How?"

Buttercup turned around and crouched down to Butch's level. "You copped a feel last night thinking it would be your last. I copped a feel knowing it would be."

Buttercup stood up and turned to take to the air. Butch quickly stood up and grabbed Buttercup's hand. "Wait. What? Why does this have to be the last?"

"Because my body isn't a toy to fuck with, Butch." Buttercup snatched her hand away. "So, think about that, the next time you want to feel those tingles." With that, Buttercup took to the air and flew home

Butch stood incredulous as Buttercup took to the air and flew off. Running his hands over his head, he groaned in frustration. He doubted that Buttercup would just brush him off like that, but he knew she was right.


	24. Chapter 23

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Mixed Feelings

 _October 29_

The following weeks at school had been tense for Butch and Buttercup, strained between Brick and Blossom, and blissful for Boomer and Bubbles. It would be hilarious, if Buttercup wasn't so pissed with Butch and Blossom wasn't so distracted. Bubbles was the only one that seemed to be happy, as well as Boomer.

Today was one of those rare rainy days in Townsville and it had everyone running to the safety of the indoors. Mojo even insisted the boys drive so they wouldn't be struck by lightning. Brick never really liked the rain. It became worst when his fire powers developed. It usually left him moody and tired. However, today was an exception. His deal with Princess was finished that weekend and he couldn't be happier.

It was the lunch hour now and Bubbles and Boomer were sitting off away from their friends and siblings. They'd been like that for the past two weeks. Everyone else thought it as adorable, but it only made Blossom worried and Buttercup angry. Butch just simply ignored them and Brick with his pending good fortune, was starting to feel somewhat glad for his brother.

Bubbles and Boomer were talking while they were eating. Boomer had leaned over to whisper into Bubbles' ear and then he kissed her neck. Bubbles squealed and laughed and that caused Boomer to laugh.

Buttercup who had been watching suddenly got up from the table and stormed out of cafeteria. Blossom and Robin watched her go with concerned eyes. Suddenly the sound of a trashcan being kicked was heard. Everyone flinched and turned to look toward the sound.

The only one who didn't flinch was Butch. He kept his head down and pretended to hear nothing. Brick had seen Buttercup leave the cafeteria and when she kicked the trashcan. Boomer and Bubbles had pulled away from each other and looked between their siblings. Bubbles got up and went to her sister. Boomer then stood up and went to where his brothers and friends were.

"What just happened?" Boomer asked as he stood over the table.

Brick smacked Butch in the back of the head when he didn't look up. "What?"

"You stupid son of a bitch." Brick said as he shook his head. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Butch asked insulted.

Jack was the one to answer this time. "Either you or Mitch would be the reason she's upset. That being said, Mitch has been glued to her side, while you've been getting nothing but glares."

Butch rolled his eyes and laid his chin in his palm. "Maybe she's on her period."

"Don't be an ass. You must've done something." Mac said. "It must've happened during Homecoming weekend."

It took Brick all of two seconds to figure out what was going on and it had Brick smacking Butch in the back of his head harder than last time. "Was it really so hard to keep your dick in your pants?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Butch looked at Brick and then at Boomer, Mac, and Jack. "I didn't fuck her."

"But you obviously fucked with her." Brick snapped as he ran a hand over his hair. "Damn it."

"What are you getting bent out of shape about?" Butch complained. "She told me after she jerked me off that it would be the last time."

Jack choked on his drink, while Mac's jaw hung. Boomer swore under his breath and begrudgingly handed Brick a ten-dollar bill. Butch looked confused before Boomer explained that Brick and he had a bet.

"I bet him ten dollars that you got your ass kicked by Buttercup when we saw you come home that day." Boomer said. "Brick was sure you got your rocks off. I say you give me five bucks back, considering it was just a hand job."

Brick shot Boomer a glare and shook his head. "Forget it." Then he turned to Butch. "You find some way to take care of this. The last thing I need is to explain to Mojo how your head got torn off."

"Thanks for your concern." Butch said sarcastically.

Brick shook his head and felt his phone vibrate. "Ugh. Wanna try earning that five bucks, Boom?"

"Sure."

"Guess who just texted me."

Boomer snorted. "Too easy. Princess."

"About what though?" Brick rose a brow at Boomer.

Boomer pursed his lips as he thought over what the text could be. He really wanted his five bucks, so thought really hard about it. Suddenly it came to him. "Halloween party this weekend?"

Brick opened the message and sure enough it was just that. He threw a five-dollar bill at Boomer who smirked, and he rolled his eyes with a smile before his phone pinged.

 ** _You better be there. Wear a decent costume._**

Brick snorted as he knew Princess would say something like that. This weekend was the last of their agreement, so he would soon be free to do what he wanted. Just thinking about it made him breathe easier. His phone pinged again and what he saw made his heart pound.

In the message was a picture of Butch standing with Buttercup at the dance. Then another picture came through showing him dancing with Blossom. Finally, the worst of them yet was Boomer kissing Bubbles while they were dancing.

"Damn it!" Brick's temper suddenly rose and he had everyone in the cafeteria sweating both from the heat and nervous tension.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Butch asked as Brick stood up and stormed outside. "Hey, it's raining."

Brick didn't hear his brother, jus continued outside. Once he outside, he screamed and threw his hat to the ground and squatted down. He ran his hands over his hair and pressed his knuckles to his temples. "That bitch. That bitch. That. BITCH!"

Just when Brick was sure that he was able to breathe easy, that bitch found a way to keep her hooks in him. Brick slammed his fist into the ground and left a large crater. It was one thing to blackmail him into submission. It's a completely other thing to use his brothers. She was going to burn.

Standing up, Brick was prepared to storm Townsville Academy and rip Princess' head off. Just before he took off, he felt someone grab his ankle. Looking down, Brick breathed out a large puff of smoke, this cloud dark and thick. Blossom just as drenched as Brick was holding him by his ankle.

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked, her eyes squinted to try to keep the rain out of her eyes. "Come down and let's get out of the rain."

"I don't have time for you Pinkie." Brick said as he came down stand in front of her.

"Make time." Blossom said as she led them out of the rain to under a pavilion. "Tell me was that in response to something Princess did?"

"It's none of your goddamn business!" Brick yelled at her. He ran his hands over his hair. "It's my problem and I'm going to take care of it myself."

"How? By crashing into the school? And then what? Burning her face off?" Blossom sighed and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Believe me whatever she's done now it isn't worth it."

Brick's fist caught fire. "What would you know, Blossom? So, what? Are you going to tell me that it's not the 'right' thing to do? Or the 'just' thing? Because you can shove that up your ass!"

Blossom took Brick's hand with her icy one and winced only slightly at the heat. She increased her ice powers and then put a hand on his forehead. Brick leaned into the touch and breathed out a lighter thinner cloud of smoke.

"What happened?"

Brick shook his head free of Blossom's hand and looked away. "That bitch is trying to use my brothers to blackmail me in going out with her."

"How?"

"She has pictures from Homecoming of all of us. If those get to Mojo—." Brick rushed.

Blossom put her hand on Brick's cheek with a cooling touch. "Don't worry about it."

"What the hell do you mean 'don't worry about it'? How the fuck can I not worry about it?" Brick snapped as he drew himself away from Blossom.

"Just don't." Blossom stared into Brick's fiery red eyes with her cool pink ones.

Brick looked over Blossom and then his brow furrowed in confusion. "Do you have something planned?"

Blossom smiled an amused smile and turned her head when the bell for class rang. "We've got to get to class."

Blossom walked back into the building and used her ice powers to freeze the water on her and then move it off of her. Brick's brow furrowed and he shook his head. He would never understand girls, especially Blossom.

Dexter sat nervously in his seat in class. He saw sitting with Blossom when she stood up and went to Brick. He'd thought he and Blossom could walk together to class and maybe talk about quantum physics or something like that. He will admit that he didn't like how whenever he mentioned them she included the entire group in the conversation. They weren't smart enough to keep up with them.

Dexter also didn't like that Deedee kept trying to tell him that Blossom was not into him. He might be a senior, but he was still a kid. She also insisted that Blossom had a thing for Brick. Sure, they might have danced at Homecoming, but that was obligatory to some age-old tradition. Blossom pulled away quickly and hasn't really spoken with him much.

However, he started to waver when he saw her go to him during lunch. He wanted to go see what they were talking about, but Deedee had held him down and shook her head. "Mind your business," she'd told him. When they still weren't back when the bell rang to release them from lunch he started to get worried.

Mr. Hercle can into the class and in his hands, were a stack of papers. "All right class, ready to get started?"

Right before the bell rung, Blossom breezed through and sat in her seat next to Dexter. "Sorry for being late, Mr. Hercle."

Mr. Hercle shook his head. "No worries Blossom." He looked around the class and noticed that Brick wasn't there. "Where's our favorite hothead?"

"He'll be here soon." Blossom said, while trying to ignore the catcalls that rang through the room. She knew almost everyone in class saw her go out into the rain after Brick at lunch.

Sure enough, Brick walked into class just as the bell rang. His clothes were drier than they were a moment ago, thanks to his inner fire, but his hair was still wet. He walked past Blossom without looking at her and sat in his usual seat in the back. Blossom sat for the most part unfazed, except for her biting the inside of her lower lip.

"Well good afternoon class. Today, I got bad news and more bad news." The class groaned and laughed at his poor joke. "Today, I'm assigning you all a group project." The chorus of groans that went up had Mr. Hercle raising his hands to settle the class. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But if you'd all rather do this project on your own, be my guest."

"What is it?" A guy asked.

"You'll be put into groups of three and you'll have to choose a play and a scene from it and recite it in class. That being said, nothing too simple or overdone. My limit is one Shakespeare scene per class. As this is my Advanced Placement class, I expect an essay—two-page minimum—on how you interpret the scene."

Dexter took a breath and hoped that he was in a group with Blossom. He also hoped if she wasn't, she wasn't in a group with Brick. He couldn't stand Brick. Brick as far as Dexter was concerned was a lazy hotheaded moron. He didn't care much about anything but himself or his brothers and walked around like he owned the place.

He really hoped that neither himself or Blossom was in a group with him. Unfortunately, God decided to test him when Mr. Hercle said, "All right, here are the groups. Brick, Blossom, and Dexter, you're all in a group together."

"What no?" Dexter unthinkingly stood up. "I can't be in a group with Brick!"

Brick's already stretched thin nerves that Blossom had managed to relax, tightened again. "You're no prize either shrimp."

Dexter turned to glare at Brick. "See, he's a jerk. I can't work with him."

"My decisions for the groups are final, Dexter." Mr. Hercle said. "Sit down."

"But…but…He's—."

"Grow up and shut up. It's just a group project." Brick snapped from the back of the class. "You want to act like a senior, but right now you're acting like a brat throwing a temper tantrum."

The class started to laugh and Dexter felt his face heat with embarrassment. When he sat down, he looked to Blossom for help. Blossom just briefly shook her head and looked forward. Dexter blushed again and turned to glare at Brick. Brick rolled his eyes looked down at his notebook, which he'd begun doodling on.

"Do you still have an issue Mr. Smartmen?" Mr. Hercle called out.

Dexter looked forward and felt his face turn red again with embarrassment. It was worsened when out the corner of his eye, he saw Blossom shake her head.

Once all the groups had been called out, Mr. Hercle called attention to the class. "All right. Now I want everyone to get with their group members and discuss who's going to do what and figure out which play and what scene you are going to do. You will need my approval of your scene and the play."

Everyone stood up then and started moving around to meet with their group members. Blossom and Dexter stood up to join Brick in the back. Before they could sit down, Blossom grabbed Dexter's shoulder and made him look at her.

"Dexter, I want you to promise me something." Blossom started.

"Anything."

"Be nice, or at the very least be civil." Blossom told him sternly.

"But why? He's a punk who thinks he's better than me." Dexter complained.

"It's just a project that we'll be finished with before Thanksgiving." Blossom assured him. "Behave."

Dexter narrowed his eyes and looked away. "I'm not a child." He then went and sat down in the chair farthest from Brick. Blossom shook her head and sat in between the boys. Brick looked between Dexter and Blossom and sighed.

"First things first, if we do this project, we have to do it at either his or your house Blossom. Mojo's not one for strangers or old enemies." Brick broke the ice.

Blossom nodded. "I'm fine with you coming over to my house."

"Wait. I'll come over if the professor stays out of my sight." Brick said.

Blossom looked at Brick funny. "Why?"

"Because I find him to be a worthless excuse for a man and a father." Brick told her. "I forgot to mention I spoke with Mojo."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Blossom asked.

Brick turned his red eyes to Blossom. "The professor is a worthless pig that lost someone who would've loved him even more than you and your sisters."

Blossom's eyes widened. "How dare you."

Brick shrugged. "I'm only saying what I feel, and I feel the professor shouldn't have completely lost his head over an experiment that might have failed."

Blossom swallowed her retort. Then a thought came to her. "Why not Othello? Or maybe Hamlet? Both have to do with murder and jealousy."

Brick gave Blossom a withering look. "Don't be cute."

Dexter decided to cut in. "Oedipus. We can do Oedipus."

Brick barked out a sharp sarcastic laugh. "Now that's fitting. You can be Oedipus. The little boy that unknowingly slept with his mother."

"Don't forget Oedipus killed his father." Dexter growled.

"Enough. Maybe we can do Henrik Ibsen's Doll House." Blossom said.

"I can be your husband." Dexter suggested.

"Yeah right. You're more likely to pass as her son." Brick quipped.

Blossom breathed heavily through her nose. "The Importance of Being Earnest. An Oscar Wilde comedy. No way to make a jab at anyone." Blossom looked directly at Brick.

Brick snorted and rolled his eyes. When he saw, Blossom raise her eyebrow and he sighed and held his hand up in surrender. "Sounds good to me." Brick said. "We can meet at your place tomorrow night to talk about the details."

Blossom nodded and then took out her phone. "I need your number so we can text."

"You didn't get it from Robin?" Brick asked.

"Didn't need it." Blossom said.

Brick shrugged thinking that it was a fair enough answer. He then turned to Dexter. "You too, Poindexter."

"Brick." Blossom gently reprimanded.

Dexter begrudgingly pulled out his phone and punch in Brick's number and Brick did the same. He then let a small smile cross his face as he realized that he would now have Blossom's number. Brick noticed that small smile and chuckled as he saw Blossom recite her phone number for Dexter.

"Don't even think about saying it Brick." Blossom had turned her eyes to Brick and noticed the look he got in his eye.

"What?" he said.

Blossom looked pointedly at him and then shook her head. "Don't."

"What do you mean 'don't?'" Brick said putting his hand underneath his chin. "What do you think I'll say?"

"Something that will embarrass Dexter, so don't do it." Blossom said.

Dexter looked between Blossom and Brick. The way they acted was too familiar and he didn't like it. Granted he knew they've known each other all their lives, it still didn't make him feel better about it.

"So what time should I be over at your house Blossom?" Dexter asked, making it a point to speak directly with Blossom. He'd only speak with Brick if he had to.

"Right after school tomorrow is fine." Blossom said, as she stood up to go speak with Mr. Hercle.

Dexter was left with Brick and the two glared at each other. Brick narrowed his eyes at Dexter, making the younger boy look away.

Blossom glances behind her at the boys and could feel the tension. Sighing she turned to Mr. Hercle. "Mr. Hercle do you think it's a good idea for the three of us to be in a group together. I mean, I'm sure you know our history."

Mr. Hercle looked up at Blossom and rested his elbows on his desk. "Yes, I do. But it's irrelevant to the assignment."

"The tension can choke one of the monsters we used to fight." Blossom said as she ran a hand through her fringe bang.

"Then use it. It'll make for a great performance." Mr. Hercle smiled.

Blossom cocked her head to the side. "I can't tell if you're a good or a bad teacher sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mr. Hercle laughed. "So which play did you three decide?"

"The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde. A comedy." Blossom said.

Mr. Hercle pursed his lips and then nodded his head. "Interesting choice."

"How so?"

"Depends on which scene you choose." Mr. Hercle said.

"We'll decide tomorrow." Blossom bit the inside of her lip. "Hopefully no one's dead before we can tell you."

Mr. Hercle smiled and then pulled out his phone, he sent a text message to a friend of his. Things were getting interesting.

The final bell for class rang. Blossom grabbed her things and quickly left the class, hoping to find Deedee and explain the current situation to her. Blossom was going to be around her brother a lot, and after getting some insight from Deedee, she knew it could only spell disaster. Especially with Brick involved.

However, before she could get to Deedee, she nearly ran into Bubbles who had her phone held excitedly in her hand. "Leo's the best."

Blossom's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes. He said that we can meet up with him on Thursday, and he'll give us all the details." Bubbles said.

Blossom nodded her head. "We owe him big time for this."

Bubbles looked down and bit her lip. "Yeah, about that."

"What?"

Bubbles turned to look over her shoulder at Boomer who was waiting patiently by the lockers. "Boomer's not going to like this."

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles turned to Blossom and her face turned red. "Leo wants a shirtless picture of the boys, mostly Boomer."

Blossom's brows rose and she couldn't help but laugh. "That's what he wants."

"Yeah, they're not going to like this." Bubbles grossed as she began to twirl her hair around her finger. "How are we going to ask them?"

Blossom thought about that as well. "We'll figure that out later. Anyway, have you seen Deedee? I need to talk to her about something."

"About what?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighed. "I have a group project and I'm in a group with Brick and Dexter."

"Oh, that is tough."

Blossom nodded. "Reason why I need to talk to Deedee. I'll see you at home." Bubbles gave her sister a brief hug and then went in search of Deedee. As she was walking, she heard two angry voices. One was a boy's, the other a girl's. Both were very familiar. Rounding the corner, Blossom was mildly surprised to see Buttercup and Butch angrily speaking with each other.

"I don't want to hear it Butch. Now leave me the hell alone." Buttercup snapped at him as she turned away from him.

"Would you stop running away from me, and listen?" Butch grumbled. "Look, I get that I wasn't exactly considerate of your feelings—."

Buttercup rounded angrily on Butch. "You were completely inconsiderate, snails for brains! If you wanted an easy lay, go ask some girl that couldn't care less about your sorry ass!"

Butch caught what Buttercup said and looked at her curiously. "Are you saying you like me Buttercup?"

Buttercup's face flared red and before she could stop herself, she slapped Butch with the intent of wiping the smug look off his face. "Damn it, you piss me off! Insensitive jerk!" She turned then and felt her skin pale as she saw Blossom.

"Buttercup—." Blossom started.

"Don't say anything." Buttercup grumbled as she passed Blossom with her hand held up to ward off her words.

Blossom watched her sister go, and just barely caught sight of her running a hand over her face. Blossom spun on Butch and stomped up to him. "What did you do to her?"

"None of your business Pinkie." Butch snapped.

Blossom poked her finger into Butch's chest. "Listen buddy Buttercup is as tough as they come, but don't you go around playing games with her heart."

"Let me rephrase. Mind your own business Pinkie." Butch snapped. "I don't have to explain my fucking self to you."

Butch then bumped into Blossom's shoulder and walked away. Blossom turned and groaned low in her throat before heading off where she last saw Buttercup. She found her in the girl's bathroom smacking her hands lightly against her cheeks.

"Snap out it. Butch's a jerk anyway." She sniffed. Looking up, Buttercup saw her overly flushed face and groaned loudly in frustration. She hated crying and crying over Butch just rubbed salt in the wound.

"Buttercup, you okay?"

Buttercup thought too soon. "What do you think?"

Blossom walked up to Buttercup and placed her hand on her shoulder. Buttercup violently slapped Blossom's hand away. "Buttercup."

"Just mind your own business. I can handle Butch." Buttercup said.

"Are you sure, because—." Buttercup spun onto Blossom.

"This isn't a monster or some lame bank robber, Blossom." Buttercup snapped. "You can't solve this as leader of the Power Puff Girls."

Blossom took a deep breath, as she often did when dealing with Buttercup. "I'm just trying to tell you to be careful."

Buttercup glared at Blossom. "I don't need you to tell me that, Blossom. I can look after myself."

Blossom didn't say anything. The shining of unshed tears in Buttercup's eyes said it all. Blossom stood aside and let Buttercup leave. Blossom sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

The next day Brick was packing his bag, preparing to go to the Utonium house. He'd gone to the library and found an anthology book that had the play and read it overnight. He also read Doctor Faustus. He had to admit that it was interesting. The conversation with Faustus, Mephistopheles, and Lucifer was his favorite. Renouncing God for the chance at power. Brick felt he could relate. Renounce his being a Rowdy Ruff boy and have a chance at being a regular teenage boy.

"As if that would happen." He mused aloud. Pulling his bag over his shoulder, he left his room.

Passing Butch's room, who had his door open, Butch glanced up at his brother and then smirked. "Did you pack some condoms just in case?"

Brick stopped and turned to look in Butch's room, where he found him thumbing through a motorcycle magazine. "I'm not the one constantly with my dick in my hand."

"No, that would be Boomer considering he's the one with the girlfriend." Butch looked up then, catching Boomer just passing by.

"Yeah, but my dick isn't the one getting held by hostage by my own dickheadedness." Boomer smiled as he took in Brick's backpack. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Group project at…" Brick looked around and then whispered, "…at our physician's house."

Butch and Boomer's eyes widened. "You're going over to the Utonium house?"

"Project." Brick said as he started to leave.

Butch jumped off his bed and went to his door and Boomer. "You're going right into the lion's den."

Brick turned to look at his brothers. "I'm not the one almost sleeping with one. I like my jugular in one piece."

"Apparently not enough." Butch muttered to Boomer. Boomer chuckled and turned to go to his room.

Brick shook his head at his brothers and went down the stairs toward the door. He was nearly out the door when Mojo called out to him. "Brick."

"Yeah?"

"What time will you be back home?" Mojo asked.

After the talk, the boys had accepted a bit more of Mojo's antsy behavior about their leaving. Still, his clingy behavior was stifling. "No later than eleven."

Mojo nodded and went back to his room. Brick shook his head and left the volcano tower. It took little to no time for him to arrive at the Utonium house. When he arrived, he took a deep breath before knocking.

Brick heard the locks clicking and expected Blossom to open the door. Therefore, he came as a great shock when the door opened and was face to face with a spray bottle nozzle. Behind the nozzle was a googles wearing professor. "Brick."

"Professor." Brick said as he held his hands up in surrender. "Speak to your companion lately?"

The professor scowled and tightened his grip on the trigger of the nozzle. "I've been dying to test this out. Tell me how much it stings."

Brick narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

Just before the professor could pull the trigger, Blossom came and lowered the nozzle. "Professor, be nice."

The professor grunted and turned his back, but not before spraying at Brick's exposed calf. Brick jumped nearly a foot in the air, catching just a brush of the mace. It burned like no other and left a part of his calf red. "You bastard."

"Professor!" Blossom gasped.

The professor smirked at Brick and then turned to go back to his lab. "Enjoy working on your project."

Blossom shook her head and helped Brick into the house. Brick limped and stared at the already healing burn on his leg. "Is the kid here?"

"Dexter was dropped off by Deedee a little while ago. He's waiting in the living room." Blossom and Brick make their way into the modern living room where Dexter has his notes out and is looking through his printed out copy of The Importance of Being Earnest.

Dexter looked up at Blossom with a smile, frowning when he saw Brick. "Brick."

"Dexter."

"You're late. You were supposed to get here about half an hour ago." Dexter started.

Brick scowled at Dexter. "When's your bedtime, Junior? Oh wait, don't answer. It'll be after you've had dinner. Mommy will make sure you eat all your vegetables. Then bath time with extra bubbles and then bedtime."

"Brick, stop it." Blossom said as he said down on the couch and propped his leg up on the cushions. His leg was clear of any redness, but it itched like crazy now. "I'll get you a wet rag for your leg."

Brick nodded his thanks and then opened his back pack. Dexter looked over his shoulder and watched as Brick pulled out a binder and a book. He quickly flipped it open to his English section and began looking over his notes.

"Did you bring real notes, or just pages with chicken scratch written on them?" Dexter joked.

"Keep on Junior. You can either make this the longest or the shortest project of your life." Brick threatened.

Blossom come back into the living room and dropped the towel on Brick's leg. "Stop it. It's my house. No fighting."

"Tell that to your dad and the brat." Brick gestured with his chin to his leg and Dexter. "I'm the injured and insulted party here."

Blossom gave him a sharp look and sat down across from Dexter. "Can we get started?"

Brick adjusted his cap and looked over the notes he made last night while reading the play. "Fine. I like the scene where Jack and his love interest are discussing names. How it's better to be named Earnest. It's a good reliable name." he chuckled then. "Makes me think about my name. Sturdy, tough, and strong."

Blossom considered that for a moment. "Blossom. Fresh, lively, and direct."

"Direct?" Brick chuckled.

"I was the first to speak after we were created." Blossom said. "I think the professor's words were, 'well, did you just blossomed' or something like that."

A sudden thought ran though Brick's head. A very non academic thought that had to do a lot more with a different kind of blossoming. He turned to Dexter for a distraction. "What about you Poindexter?"

Dexter scowled and turned to Brick. "Dexter is an intelligent name."

Brick was about to say something, when his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he saw that it was Princess. Just seeing her name had his temperature rising. He opened his phone to see that it was a picture of Princess holding a costume, or what was supposed to be a costume.

Dexter turned to see Brick's attention was otherwise diverted. "Hey, we're supposed to be working on a project."

"Adult business shrimp." Brick curtly told him. He texted back Princess telling her that he was busy. Even if he wasn't, he probably would still say so. His phone immediately pinged right after demanding that he call her. He didn't. He just texted her, saying that he was working on a project and didn't have time to fuck around with her.

When she sent him a picture of his brothers again, Brick was ready to crush his phone. Standing up from his place by the couch, he walked in to the other room and called her. "Why hello, Brick. It took you long enough to call."

"What the fuck are you playing at, cunt?" Brick snapped lowly. He didn't want anyone hearing him if he could help it.

"Brick!" Princess gasped. "Is that any way to be speaking to the girl that's your girlfriend?"

"Until this weekend." Brick snapped.

Princess chuckled and then sighed. "But what about the pictures? I could just send them to everyone I know, and let Mojo hear about it from gossipmongers around the city."

"You need to remember who the fuck you think you're dealing with." Brick whispered dangerously. "I'm the eldest of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I could kill you if I wanted, especially for trying to use my brothers."

Princess was quiet for letting out a laugh, but Brick could hear the nervous edge to it. "Yeah right, and land yourself in prison for life, and for what? Just so you can go to school. Pretending to be normal?"

"Don't try to bluff me Princess." Brick said lowly. "I can and will kill you if you push me far enough."

Again, Princess got quiet. Brick was about to hang up before she screeched through the phone. "I'm not afraid of you." Snorting through her nose, she then lowered her voice. "My Halloween party is Friday. Make sure that you're there."

"I'll be there." Brick snapped. "Just don't do anything that will make me burn the place down." Brick hung up the phone then and went back to join Blossom and Dexter.

Dexter looked up at rick with his nose turned upwards in a snotty manner. "It's rude to be on the phone with your girlfriend while we're doing homework."

"Fuck you and mind your goddamn business." Brick snapped as he sat back on the couch. He went back to his notes and tried to bury himself in them.

Dexter turned to Blossom, hoping she would say something. However, Blossom was busy writing her own notes and didn't bother to say anything to Brick. Dexter suddenly felt like he was missing something between the two and really didn't like it.


	25. Chapter 24

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or The Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Jealous

 _October 31_

"Count on Leo to ask for the fucking impossible." The girls had flown to school the next morning and they were discussing their plan for Princess and Leo's fee. They'd spoken with him yesterday after school and he'd told them all they needed to do and gave them their costumes, plus two.

When Blossom asked, what the additional costumes were for, Leo said Butch and Boomer. They were part of his plan as well. Also, it would make the girls a bit less conspicuous. Blossom readily agreed. She also Leo that he would be getting his pictures of the boys for him by that afternoon. However, she was still unsure about how.

"Buttercup, it's not impossible. Just not practical." Bubbles assured. "Boomer has already met Leo, so I know he's not going to like this."

"Why would any of them like being masturbation material for our best gay friend with a girl crush on me?" Buttercup asked as they landed on campus.

"Because it's going to be so good when we finally put Princess in her place for the last time." Blossom said as she noticed Mitch walk by. "Buttercup?"

"What?"

"Doesn't Mitch have gym with the boys?" Blossom mused.

Buttercup looked between Mitch and Blossom and then shook her head. "No."

"Buttercup, he's the only one that can do it." Blossom said.

"His eye is just healing up from when he got plucked. Butch catches him taking half naked pictures of not just him, but his brothers, he's going to be in a body cast." Buttercup told her sisters, gripping her backpack strap. Taking a deep breath, she looked heavenward. "I'll take care of it."

"How?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't worry about it." Buttercup said as she walked into the school.

Mitch slammed his locker shut and turned to look at Buttercup. "You've got to be kidding me. No way and I going to let you into the boys' locker room."

"Mitch, I really need your help here." Buttercup said as she followed him down the hall. "Please, it's just a favor to a friend."

Mitch turned to Buttercup. "Why do you need to go into the boys' locker room anyway?"

Buttercup brushed some of her hair behind her ear and then stopped in front of Mitch. "Please?"

Mitch groaned and then looked at Buttercup. She'd let her head hang and looked up at Mitch from under her growing bangs. Mitch always thought she looked cute when she did that. When he glanced over her shoulder, he caught sight of Butch coming down the hallway. A wicked smile crossed his face before turning his eyes back to Buttercup.

"Okay. I'll do it. But on one condition." Mitch smirked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, and put her hand on her hip. "What do you want?"

Butch looked up and saw Buttercup talking to Mitch. He wouldn't admit it out loud, or even to himself, but he was just a bit jealous that Buttercup found solace in Mitch when she was angry. Unless it was at the braced face punk.

"I'll help you out, if you kiss me." Mitch said with a smile.

Buttercup's eyes widened and she grabbed Mitch by the front of his shirt. "Mitch!"

Mitch put his hands up and caught Butch's eye and smirked. "I mean, I would be just a bit more inclined to help you, if you'd just give me a little kiss."

Before Buttercup could respond, the bell rang for class. "Sneak me in, and I'll see what I can do." She then left, but not before turning feeling a tingle go up her back. Turning, she caught sight of Butch and then walked off in the other direction.

Butch watched Buttercup almost run away and then turned to Mitch, who wore the smuggest look on his face

"What was that about?" Butch asked once he was close enough to Mitch.

Mitch turned his brown eyes onto Butch and smiled widely. "Wouldn't you like to know, Bitch?"

Butch's eyebrow twitched. "It's Butch, and your name's a lot closer to bitch, bitch. Now, what was Buttercup asking you about?"

"What I talk about with my girlfriend, isn't any of your business." Mitch smirked.

Butch covered his flaring jealousy with a harsh laugh, but his fists were clenched at his side. "Yeah right. As if Buttercup would ever be your girlfriend."

"We've kissed before." When he saw Butch's eyes blaze, he decided to goad him further. "Her lips are really soft."

Before Butch could stop himself, he grabbed Mitch by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. He just barely held himself back from breaking any bones in Mitch's body. It was also Mitch's lucky day that Boomer happened to be walking by and pulled Butch off of Mitch.

"Butch, he was just goading you. Don't." Boomer whispered to his furious, jealous brother.

Butch broke free of Boomer's hold and slammed his fist into the lockers beside Mitch's head. "Wanna goad me now?"

Mitch watched terrified as Butch pulled his fist from the hole he'd made in the lockers. He then slid down and sat on the floor watching as Butch and Boomer walked away from him. The bell for class rang again, signaling that anyone who wasn't in class now was late. Mitch, at the moment, didn't care. He had a bigger issue to deal with.

Like figuring out how to not have anyone notice he peed his pants.

Butch spent a majority of the day in a foul mood. He couldn't believe how jealous he was getting over a nuisance like Mitch. He truly was a no one, so did it bother him so much. As he made his way to the boys' locker room, he hoped they were playing dodge ball. It would be the closest he could get to wailing on Mitch without reprimand from Brick or Buttercup.

As he walked in, he couldn't help but notice with smug pleasure that Mitch refused to look him in the eye. Butch's sadistic glee was only marred by Brick, who grabbing him by the back of his shirt and turning him toward him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Brick asked as he glared at his green-eyed brother.

Butch shrugged and went to his locker, making sure to slam it open extra hard. "Nothing."

"Then why is the school buzzing about you making Mitch piss his pants?" Brick questioned.

Butch chuckled to himself and turned to look at Mitch, whose face had a red tint to it. "Really? He pissed himself?"

Boomer who'd walked in a bit late, no doubt from having a mild kissing session with Bubbles, chuckled. "It was pretty funny."

"I don't care how funny it was. He's a normal human. Cut it out." Brick snapped at both his brothers. He pulled his hair into a tight bun and pulled his shirt off. "Oh, before I forget, you two have to come to the Halloween party at Princess' tonight."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Because I have to. And I'd rather suffer with my brothers at my side." Brick told them sarcastically.

"Then, I'm bringing Bubbles." Boomer said, as he stripped and reached for his gym clothes.

"No." Brick commanded. "You bring her, and it's bound to give Princess more leverage over us."

Boomer sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's a costume party. I doubt she'll recognize us."

"I said no, Boomer. You can do without your girlfriend for one night." Brick said as he pulled up his gym shorts up.

Butch changed into his gym clothes, not noticing Mitch's intense stare. The boys went out of the locker room, leaving Mitch to change by himself. Mitch waited until he was sure all the boys had gone and then texted Buttercup.

Buttercup quickly ducked in from the other side of the locker room. She quickly covered her nose. "Ugh! What's that smell?"

"We sweat." Mitch explained.

"Obviously, so where are they now?" Buttercup asked as she took her phone out.

"In the gym. Though I expect them to be back in here any moment." Mitch smirked. Buttercup turned when she heard a sudden yelling coming from the gym. "Serves them right."

Buttercup quickly ran into one of the larger lockers, cracking the door open, so she wouldn't get trapped. Mitch went out the other exit, but not before catching the boys scratching at themselves.

"I'm…" Butch scratched at his back. "….going…." he scratched his pits. "…to kill…" Butch stripped off his clothes and began scratching anywhere he could itch. "…Mitch." He walked naked to the gym showers and turned the water up to its hottest.

Boomer stripped his clothes and scratched at his balls. "I might have to get on this too. I think there's itching powder in my shorts."

"I cannot believe this." Brick muttered as he striped as well and followed Boomer into the showers.

Buttercup eased out of the locker and slowly made her way to the far side of the locker room. She thought about taking pictures while they were in the shower, but that bordered on child pornography, and she was sure Leo would have a major nose bleed. So, she waited until the water cut off and she saw them with towels around their waists.

"Itching powder. I can't believe he got us with fucking itching powder." Butch complained, thinking the tingles going down his back to be remnants of the itching powder and water running down his skin. "If he pissed himself with just a punch to the lockers, I'm sure he'll completely shit himself when I get my hands on him."

"Save it for another day Butch." Brick said. "I'm not happy about being collateral damage for a prank aimed at you."

Buttercup leaned around the corner she was hiding at and discreetly took pictures of the boys, while they talked. Once she was sure she got enough pictures, Buttercup hurried toward the door leading out of the locker room. Unfortunately for her, she happened to bump into some baseball equipment and it toppled over.

Butch looked up and shared a look with his brothers. Brick shook his head, silently telling Butch to not go after whoever it was. Butch smirked wickedly and after pulling up his jeans. He quietly walked barefoot over to the wall and then reached around, grabbing a fist full of a shirt. To his surprise instead of it being Mitch, he was prepared to punch, it was Buttercup.

"Buttercup?" Butch stared down into startled jade green eyes. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Buttercup got over her shock and promptly stepped on Butch's foot in her combat boot. Butch reached for his foot and let go of Buttercup's shirt. "None of your damn business."

Buttercup tried to walk away, but Butch grabbed her forearm. "Not so fast, Toots."

"You've got three seconds to let me go, before I knock you on your ass." Buttercup threatened.

"Not until you tell me why you're sneaking around the boys' locker room." Butch snapped at her.

Buttercup and Butch were locked in a glaring contest, seeing who would break first. At that moment, Mitch peeked in from where he had exited earlier, catching Buttercup's eye. Butch made to stomp on Butch's foot again, but he was quicker and evaded. What he wasn't prepared for was punch to the gut that she gave him.

Butch released Buttercup and doubled over as he watched her pull Mitch from his hiding spot. Mitch's face showed his bewilderment at being found out and was sure that his life was about to end. Butch looked up at his brothers who were on the far side of the locker room, just watching the show in front of them.

"Buttercup, what are you—?" Mitch was cut off by Buttercup kissing him fervently on the lips. He instantly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Feeling Buttercup's curves against him were truly amazing. It was better than he ever thought it could be.

Butch stared wide eyed as Buttercup and Mitch kissed and felt his heart race and his blood pressure go up. He was absolutely seething at the sight of Buttercup, his Toots and Cupcake, kissing another guy. It was made worst that it had to be the worst person. It had to be Mitch that she was kissing without restraint. Buttercup was kissing Metal Mouth Mitch and not flinching.

Boomer and Brick shared a look and then looked at Butch. His face was frozen in shock with fury burning in his eyes. The wet smacking pop pulled the boys' attention back to Buttercup as she pulled away from Mitch. She patted his shoulder with her face turning bright red.

"So, umm…I'll see you around Mitch." Buttercup said as she quickly went out the door Mitch had come through.

Mitch was almost in a daze as he watched Buttercup walk away. When he turned to look at Butch, he couldn't help the smug grin that crossed his face. This moment was priceless. He had bested Butch not only once today, but twice. He couldn't help but want to rub it in.

"Wow." Mitch started. "My girl really has the softest lips."

"Your girl?" Butch snapped. "I doubt that she finds guys that piss their pants attractive."

Mitch faltered for a second, then said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, at least I know what it feels like to—."

Brick and Boomer had to use their super speed to hold Butch back. Butch had charged at Mitch and was inches away from grabbing him. "If you finish that sentence, I swear on my second life, I'll end you!"

"Butch! Calm down!" Brick yelled at his ferocious brother, who was nearly over powering both him and Boomer. "Mitch, get your dumb ass out of here!" When he looked over his shoulder and saw the boy paralyzed with fear, he yelled, "Now, Mitchelson!"

Mitch ran, and Butch tried his hardest to fight both his brothers and get to Mitch. If Mitch thought he wasn't going to get his head bashed in for this, then he had another thing coming. His brothers were another thing he was going to deal with and immediately.

"Get the fuck off me!" Butch yelled. When his brothers let him go, he stared between the two of them. "What the fuck did you stop me for?"

"Because you were going to kill him." Brick said.

"I wasn't going to kill him." Butch said as he kicked the lockers. "I was going to rip that miserable head off his shoulders. Did you not hear what he almost said about Buttercup?"

Brick sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "Yeah, but you can't rip a guy's head off. No matter how deserving."

Butch scowled at Brick before turning to look at a worried Boomer. "Boomer, what if that was Bubbles he was talking about?"

Boomer clenched his fists. "I'd have knocked his teeth in."

"See?" Butch said as he looked at Brick. His point had been made.

Brick looked between his younger brothers. "I cannot believe this. Both of you are getting your heads turned by girls we're not even supposed to be fucking with, while I'm having my dignity locked in a fucking jar to keep Mojo from having a heart attack!"

Butch stepped up so he was nose to nose with Brick. "In case you forgot, we can't help it. The chemical X in our blood is going to make us go after them. The cootie shot just makes the urge worst."

"Get out of my face, Butch." Brick spoke in a deadly whisper.

"That's not true. Bubbles and I really like each other." Boomer defended his feelings. "I mean, before I knew it was her, I fell for her and even after."

"Boomer, you've always been the weakest one of us." Butch snapped. "It's no surprise you got whipped so fast."

"Butch!" Brick reprimanded.

Boomer took great offense to being called weak, and started to leave the locker room. "You can go fuck yourself, Butch. I'm not the one your pissed at."

Brick and Butch listened as Boomer left. Brick turned his blazing red eyes onto Butch. "My nerves are damn near shot, Butch. I'm only going to tell you this once. I hear something happen to Mitch that even remotely sounds like something you would do, I'll set your ass on fire."

Brick stared down Butch for a moment longer, before violently bumping his shoulder and leaving the locker room. Butch stayed where he was and took a deep breath trying to quell his temper. When he found that it wasn't going to simmer for a while, he got dressed and decided to ditch the rest of gym class.

"Tell Leo that he owes me big time, Bubbles." Buttercup said as she found her sister in a tight embrace with Boomer.

Boomer looked up at Buttercup. "Nice show in the locker room."

"Shut up. I got what Leo wanted, so tell him it better be good tonight." Buttercup told her sister, almost completely ignoring Boomer.

"Show? What happened?" Bubbles looked between the two.

"Nothing important." Buttercup said as she turned to head back to her normal table.

"She kissed Mitch." Boomer said.

Bubbles grimaced as she looked up at Buttercup. "Ew."

"Like I said, Leo owes me big time." Buttercup complained. She noticed that Boomer was staring intently at her and it was starting to irritate her.

"What?"

"Dogs get really jealous." He said.

"What?" she repeated.

"Tell Mitch to watch his fucking mouth, and to stop goading Butch." Boomer told her. "Brick and I can only allow so much to slide with him. That being said, I owe him a punch in the face for the itching powder he put in my gym shorts."

Buttercup sighed and ran a hand over hair. "I'll deal with Mitch and talk to Butch about this later. Bubbles, you may want to explain to Boomer what this is all about."

"Thanks Buttercup." Bubbles groaned, as Boomer shot her a confused look.

"Are we really going to be wearing this?" Boomer groaned later that evening, as he got dressed in the costume. "I look stupid." He stared at himself in Robin's mirror. He could've gone over to Bubbles house, but after hearing about Brick's encounter with the Antidote X mace, he wasn't taking any chances.

"No, you don't. You look adorable." Bubbles said as she adjusted the hat and ears on Boomer's head. "I'd follow you anywhere."

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat, Alice."

Bubbles kissed Boomer softly before pulling his large pocket watch. "We better get going or we'll be late."

"Wasn't the White Rabbit running late in the story?" Boomer asked as Bubbles led him out of Robin's house.

"But we can't be. Leo need us there to be in our places."" Bubbles said as she walked to Boomer's car.

"I don't think it's us, that Leo has to worry about being late." Boomer muttered. "Butch was already in a crappy mood, and then Mitch, and now this." Boomer shook his head, as he took the driver's seat.

"Let Buttercup worry about Butch."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Butch was in a terrible mood. He was going to a party he didn't want to attend, wearing a costume he didn't want to wear. When Boomer gave him the costume not to long before he left, he'd told him that it was part of some group costume thing or so Bubbles said. He doubted that was all of it. To make it worst, before Brick left to go over to Princess' house, dressed as a vampire, he told Butch to suck it up, wear the costume, and come to the party.

"I look like an idiot." Butch said as he put the hat on his head and pulled at the oversized colorful bowtie. He hated the many colors that he had to wear and the tight pants that were riding his butt. "I'm going to kill Boomer."

However, if he were being honest, that party would be a better place to be than here at the volcano tower, where Mojo was going to be in his face the entire night. That also brought to mind about what his "mother" was possibly up to. Halloween was H.I.M's favorite holiday, one where he caused large amounts of mischief. This Halloween would be no different.

Butch was leaving the house, when he saw the Professor at his door. He scowled heavily and clenched his fists. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The professor looked at Butch and couldn't hold back a laugh. "I'm here to see Mojo."

"What for? And don't laugh at me!" Butch snapped.

"He asked me to make a house call." The professor said sobering, while walking past Butch.

Butch turned to the professor and couldn't help but act on his feelings. "Is caring for him and us your way of trying to make amends? Because if it is, then know that a few doctor's visits don't amount to years of abandonment."

The professor turned to stare unflinching at Butch. "I didn't abandon anyone. Mojo left because he didn't feel wanted, but that couldn't be further from the truth."

"As if anything you say could—."

"I have a patient to take care of, so if you don't mind." The professor turned to head to Mojo's room.

Butch watched the professor disappear into Mojo's room and then went down to his car to drive to Princess' house. If anything, he hoped Buttercup was there. He needed to speak to her, especially after that stunt she pulled with Mitch.

He knew for a fact she didn't enjoy it. After feeling those tingles between them, nothing was going to even compare. Hell, even he knew he wouldn't be able to kiss another girl without wanting that feeling of pleasure coursing through him. Butch knew Buttercup liked that feeling, and that she liked him. But that was just an additional effect of the Chemical X. It wasn't real. He had to believe that.

If they were anyone else, he'd believe that they actually liked each other. That they could date and do things that normal teenagers could do. But they weren't. They were Buttercup Utonium, the Power Puff Girl, and Butch Jojo, the Rowdy Ruff Boy. He'd called Boomer weak earlier that day, but that wasn't true. Boomer wasn't the weak one out of his brothers. It was Butch who was weak, and he hated it.

Pulling up front at Princess' house, he noticed that his brothers' cars were there already and he was the last to arrive. Getting out of his car, he adjusted the large hat and made his way to the front door. He could already hear the music sounding throughout the house and saw a few teenagers playing kissy face with each other.

Walking in the front door, he saw that Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom, and some guy were all huddled by the front door, as if waiting for someone. The guy dressed as what Butch could guess was a rabbit approached him. "You must be Butch. About time you got here."

Butch was pulled forward and placed beside Boomer. Butch looked to Boomer for an explanation. Boomer simply shrugged and wrapped his arm tighter around Bubbles, who he figured was supposed to be Alice, if her blue dress and black bow were anything to go by. Blossom was in as the Queen of Hearts with the high white collar, black bodice and red skirt, and her hair was once again pinned up, with her hair done in bow. She was also wearing heart shaped red sunglasses.

"Where's Buttercup?" Butch whispered to Boomer, who just barely heard him over the music.

At that moment, Buttercup appeared and she was wearing the biggest scowl on her face. "Leo, I'm going to kill you. This costume keeps giving me a wedgie."

"Are you panty less like I told you?"

"Yes, but that's just making it worst." Buttercup said as she tugged at the back of her costume.

Butch turned when he heard her voice coming from behind and felt his breath stop. She was wearing a blue and purple cat suit that clung to her body, showing off all her curves. She was also wearing cat ears and had her makeup done to resemble cat eyes, like at their homecoming dance. When Buttercup passed Butch to stand in front of Leo to complain, Butch welcomed the sight of Buttercup's ass in the tight spandex. What also caught his attention was the smooth arch and wide expanse of her back.

Boomer caught the look that Butch was giving Buttercup and loudly cleared his throat. Butch blinked and was glad for the semi-darkness and strobe lights that covered the blush, and the long jacket that covered the effect Buttercup had on him. Bubbles glanced between the two brothers, knowing she missed something.

Buttercup felt the tingles going up her back and turned to see Butch standing there next to Boomer and Bubbles. She felt the blood rush to her face and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious in her costume. Turning back to Leo and resisting the urge to pull the back of her costume to cover more of her back, she huffed loudly.

"Can we get this over with already?" Buttercup said. "I want out of this costume."

 _I want you out that costume._ Butch thought swallowing, and trying to look anywhere but at Buttercup.

"Not yet. We need to wait for Princess to announce that she's here." Leo explained.

Boomer and Butch shared a look. "Isn't this her house?"

"Yeah, but the Queen of the Glammed likes to make a dramatic entrance." The music and the lights changed suddenly and had everyone looking toward the large stage that had been set up. Everyone clamored toward where the lights were pointed. "And there's our cue. My Queen of Hearts, head for the stage."

Blossom nodded her head and began to make her way forward.

Leo turned toward Boomer and Bubbles. "White Rabbit you follow Alice to the screens and plug in your phone. I'll send the Treat."

Bubbles nodded and took Boomer's hand. They walked off toward the power station, where all the cords leading to the screens were. Boomer was still confused about what was going on, but still followed after his girlfriend.

Leo smirked wickedly, and then turned to Butch and Buttercup who were awkwardly avoiding eye contact with each other. "Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat, you two go to the DJ and wait for cue on the screens to change the music."

Buttercup looked over at Butch and then back at Leo. "Are you serious Leo?"

Leo took Buttercup's face into her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Very, Butter Babe."

Butch's fists clenched as he watched for the second time in one day, someone kissed Buttercup.

"Now go, the fun is about to start." Leo shooed her away.

Buttercup sighed and without looking at Butch told him to follow her. Butch glared at Leo, who only waved in a way that made Butch's skin crawl and followed after Buttercup.

Buttercup was walking toward the front of the stage when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She thought to ignore it, but when the Zorro mask was taken off, her eyes widened behind the sunglasses. "Winston?"

"Hi, Blossom." He said meekly. Winston was a dark haired bow with brown eyes and freckles with a lean frame. He also had a nervous tick of wiggling his nose. Even after all this time, he still felt bad about how he ended things with her. It was abrupt and knew it left her broken hearted. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yes. Well, I have something to do. See you later." She said as she quickly turned around and hurried her pace to the stage. She was once again stopped when she felt a gentle hand on her hand.

"Can we talk for a second?" he asked as his brow furrowed. "I want you to know how truly sorry I am about what happened with Princess."

Blossom stared at Winston and took to deep breath. "I know Winston. You told me every chance you got."

"Because I feel like you still haven't forgiven me Blossom. I messed up, but please don't completely cut ties with me." He said practically begging her. "We don't have to be friends, but can we not be anonymous?"

"Anonymous? Great choice of words." Blossom said with just a hint of ice in her voice. "Especially considering when you were with Princess, that's exactly how you treated me."

Winston said nothing to deny Blossom's words. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I never got a chance to make it right."

Blossom looked toward the front stage and then looked back at Winston. "You can go keep Princess distracted."

Winston's brow furrowed in confusion. "Distracted? From what?"

Buttercup and Butch stood at the DJ's table looking up at the screens to wait for their cue. Buttercup had her arms folded and was facing away from Butch, who practically bored holes into Buttercup's back with his fiery gaze. Butch half expected her to say something to him by now, if the tenseness of her back was anything to go by. When she continued to not say anything, Butch broke the ice first.

"You really know how to play the field, Toots." Butch said harshly.

Buttercup finally turned to look at Butch, confusion crossing her face. "What are you talking about?"

Butch chuckled, a hard sound at the back of his throat. "You know what I mean. Mitch. That guy back there. Me."

The insinuation that was thrown her way had Buttercup's eyes widening. "Are you calling me a slut? And before you answer that, think really hard about what you're going to say."

"Just saying considering, I saw you kiss two different guys in one day." Butch told her as he folded his own arms and leaned against the bottom of the DJ's table. "Tell me. How many guys do you kiss on a regular basis?"

Buttercup wanted very much to knock Butch on his ass. However, she had to refrain considering she had something she needed to go. Still, she couldn't let him talk to her in just anyway. "If you must know, you giant ignoramus, Leo is gay. He's always kissing me like that."

Butch snorted. "Oh yeah, like 'Butter Babe' is something you call a girl that you kiss if you're gay."

"He is gay and again, if you must fucking know, I only kissed Mitch to throw you and your brothers off what I was doing in the locker room." Buttercup snapped at him while violently pressing her finger into his chest.

"And what would that be, other than to get a little bit of petting from a creep like Mitch?" Butch snapped back at Buttercup towering over her. He then smirked cruelly at Buttercup. "Did you get half as wet for him as you did for me?" He then felt her knee connect sharply with his groin and this time he couldn't remain on his feet. Buttercup had more than enough for into her action.

As Butch was groaning on his knees and holding himself, Buttercup looked behind her and saw the screens go black. Knowing that was her cue, she went to the DJ and none too gently pushed him aside. She shot him a glare when he tried to take back control as she turned down the music and turned up the volume for video that Leo had constructed.

Butch managed to look up at the screens and see text appearing across the center.

 _ **Have You Met Princess Morbucks,**_ were the first words that appeared and followed by a series of images. Everyone was either laughing or gasping in shock, while Princess herself was stunned into silence if only for a moment.

"What the hell is this?"


	26. Chapter 25

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Unspoken Words

Princess had just finished putting the final touched to her makeup and then left her dressing room to join Brick, who was leaning against a wall and wearing a long cape a crisp white shirt and dark pants. He even left his hair thrown over one shoulder. The idea was that he was a vampire, but even he felt it was half assed.

Brick turned when he heard the door open and almost rolled his eyes when she came out of her room wearing the gaudiest golden dress and crown she could find. "And what are you supposed to be?" she asked him as she straightened out invisible wrinkles on her dress.

"A vampire. And you?" Brick asked as he pushed himself off the wall.

Princess twirled in a circle, causing her dress to show off her platform heels. "A princess, what else?"

"How original." Brick said sarcastically. "Are you ready now? The party has long since started.

Princess shook her finger at Brick. "My party and it only truly starts when I arrive. Now let's go."

Brick followed after Princess, wanting to keep the distance from her, but she insisted on taking his arm. "Unless you want to be burned alive, I suggest you let me go."

Princess simply chuckled as they approached the main hall. "Ah ah ah. You hurt me and send those pictures I have of your brothers and you with the girls to not just Mojo, but everyone in the city.

Brick's rage filled him and he turned on Princess so quickly, she backed into the wall startled. Brick didn't say anything but stared with his eyes burning intensely into her dull browns. Princess waited for Brick to say or do something but then he suddenly just pulled away.

Brick just remembered that Blossom said not to worry about it, and for some reason he trusted her. So, despite Princess having the ultimate trump card and was flashing it for all to see, Blossom had her trump card hidden and was waiting for the right moment. He had to trust that Blossom would take care of this.

"You scare me like that again, and I'll definitely send those pictures to Mojo." Princess threatened. "You don't scare me." The shrillness of her voice gave way to her lie.

Brick turned to look over his shoulder and smirked wickedly at Princess. "But I do know what does."

Princess's face paled, before she turned red. "You're only saying that to get out of this deal. But you're my boyfriend until I say you aren't."

Brick stared down at Princess, the smirk never leaving his face. "We'll see about that."

Princess pouted and then pulled a smile. "You're just bluffing. Now, keep smiling. We're about to make our grand entrance."

Brick held his hand out as a gesture for her to go first. Princess went forward, followed by Brick onto the stage. He attached a microphone piece to her ear and had the DJ turn the music down. "Welcome everyone to my Halloween party."

Everyone had begun to clamor to the stage and Princess reveled in the attention that she was being given. Suddenly she heard her name being called out and turned to wear she heard the voice amongst the many different voices. A familiar face seemed to be forcing his way forward along with the voice calling her name.

"Princess! Princess! How could you? I thought you loved me." Winston called out. He pushed his way to the front stage.

"Old boyfriend?" Brick asked.

Princess shot Brick a glare before turning to Winston. "Winston, we broke up a long time ago."

"Two months is not a long time ago." Winston turned his eyes onto Brick, who stood passively by. "You, you stole her away from me."

Brick raised a brow. "Hardly."

"You son of a bitch!" Winston yelled as he scrambled onto the stage and then threw himself at Brick.

Brick easily threw the boy to the ground which had the crowd gasping and laughing at Winston's expense. "Don't hurt me." He said.

"And why shouldn't I, considering you just tried to attack me?" Brick asked.

"Because Blossom asked me just to cause a distraction." Winston whispered just so only Brick could hear.

"What?" Brick looked down at Winston confused. "Distracted from what?"

"That." Winston gestured with his chin to the screens that went around the party that suddenly went black. Also, the music dramatically changed to another, which caused Brick and Princess to look up. "Blossom also said, 'I told you not to worry.'"

Brick glanced down at Winston and then looked out into the crowd. Only one person stood out. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses and had an uncharacteristically wicked smile on her face. She lowered for a second. Long enough for Brick to catch the pink of her eyes.

"What were you up to Cherry?" Brick whispered.

"What the hell is this?" Princess snapped. The screens had gone blank and the words "Have you met Princess Morbucks?" appeared. Everyone was staring intrigued at what was about to happen.

"Is this a prank?" Princess snarled turning toward the crowd. "Because this isn't in the least bit funny."

Suddenly everyone started laughing and Princess looked up at the screen and saw video playing of her pretending to be a Power puff girl when she was thirteen. She was wearing her yellow Power Puff girl dress and was wearing the black boots and gloves and the golden crown. Princess jaw dropped.

"Be prepared to bow to your Power Puff Princess." The video form of Princess yelled as she threw punches and kicked, throwing herself off balance and falling on her ass.

 ** _The Power Puff Wannabe!_**

"Where did you get that video?" Princess screamed.

The video moved onto another clip, this time with Princess kissing a number of boys in many different clips. Many thought nothing of it until the dates appeared underneath. Many of them within days of each other. Then Princess' voice came through.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." She said as she kissed the boy in the video. "The other boys might get jealous."

"She told me that when we dated." One guy said.

"She said the same thing to me."

Suddenly, Buttercup's voice came over the speakers as she grabbed the microphone. "I'm guessing Princess Slut-bucks, told all of you poor saps the same thing, while she dated you all at the same time."

Murmurs started to go fill the air as some of the guys that Princess "dated" thought over what Buttercup said. While they were speaking amongst themselves, Princess turned to the DJ's stage and narrowed her eyes at seeing Buttercup standing there.

"Buttercup." Princess hissed. "If you're here, then the other two can't be far away either. Is this just Blossom's pathetic way of trying to get back at me for Winston?"

Blossom smirked to herself as she watched the rest of the video play, her favorite part about to start.

"You're going to love this." Leo told her when he first showed her the video earlier that day. And true to his word, she did.

"Shh! Would you mind shutting up?" Princess in the video snapped. "I don't need everyone to know that I had to go to the clinic."

Many boys, Brick included, felt the blood drain from their faces. Brick suddenly considered himself lucky that he'd only been kissed by Princess once. It surly was more than enough. He couldn't say the same for the other guys, he guessed most likely slept with her.

"What do you think it is?" her friend asked her.

Princess not wanting to have everyone know what she had, began screaming through her earpiece mic. "Turn it off! Stop it, right now! I'll tell my daddy!"

Buttercup them turned down Princess' mic so that she couldn't be heard, and turned up the volume of the video. Many people had missed what she had said, so she looked around until she saw Bubbles and made a motion with her hand to rewind the video.

"What do you think it is?" her friends asked her as the video repeated itself.

"Chlamydia." Princess thought she whispered.

Boomer's eyes widened and his jaw fell in amused shock. Butch had much less tact and outright laughed. "You sure dodged a bullet with that one Brick!" he'd yelled across the room. "Try explaining that to Mom and Dad."

Brick let out a near hysterical, relieved laugh, knowing he hadn't slept with her. He also felt pity for the boys who had. He looked out into the crowd and saw that Blossom was laughing as she stood next to some guy wearing a large hat with rabbit ears sticking out of the sides. He was also tapping away at his phone.

Before Brick could ponder what he was doing—or better yet—what he was doing with Blossom, Princess had stormed over to him with her phone in her hand. "You will not be getting away with this!" Princess had screamed in his face. "Just you wait! I'll send Mojo all the pictures and then get my daddy to destroy that volcano home of yours!"

Across the room, Leo chuckled to himself as he finished typing and then pressed the send button. "And down the rabbit hole she will go."

Princess was just about to send the pictures to Mojo when her phone buzzed violently and then the picture of the Mad Hare dancing across her screen. Suddenly the video of her saying she was tested for chlamydia was playing. Everyone was soon pulling out their phones and was watching the video play, looping those damning lines over and over. The sounds of people laughing and guys letting out groans of disgust filled her mansion. Soon enough people began to file out of Princess' party, leaving her to stand on the stage by herself, save for Brick and Winston.

Princess helplessly looked around as people left her party. Brick stood up, as did Winston, and began to leave the stage. Princess whirled around her face red with indignation and tears. "You bastards!"

Brick raised his hands in surrender. "I had nothing to do with this."

Winston quickly shook his head. "I was just doing a friend a favor."

Blossom sauntered up onto the stage in her Queen of Hearts costume and took off her sunglasses, showing her pink eyes. "Happy All Hollow's Eve, Princess."

Princess turned her eyes to Blossom and started to charge her. "You frozen, ice spitting bitch! How could you?" Princess' eyes widened and then she snorted indelicately. "You're so shallow. Did you do this because of Winston?"

"I got over Winston." Blossom stated. "By the way, thank you for the distraction. We'll no longer be anonymous."

Winston smiled and gave Blossom a brief hug before leaving with the rest of the guests. Brick stood between Blossom and Princess, waiting to see what would happen.

"Is this about Brick then?" Princess laughed despite her current situation. "I knew it. You do like him."

Blossom twirled her sunglasses between her fingers and shrugged. "Whether I liked him or not doesn't matter. This was about putting you in your place."

"My place?"

"Yes, that you'll never be nothing more than a spoiled, slutty, disease ridden whore and a brat. It's just now everyone knows." Blossom said without breaking eye contact. Blossom then walked past Brick to stand nose to nose with Blossom. "You even think about pulling a smidgen of your crap with anyone else I know, I'll make sure Daddy Morbucks knows more than just the fact that his daughter is whoring around."

Princess stared into Blossom's eyes and knew that she wasn't bluffing. Blossom saw the change in Princess' eyes and then turned to leave. Brick caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "You truly are amazing, Cherry."

Blossom turned her face away from Brick, so he wouldn't see the blush on her face and pulled her hand away. "Yeah." This was the first time in a long while that Brick had called Blossom "Cherry" and it made her feel giddy. She quickly left the mansion with Leo smirking at her.

"You like him." Leo whispered as he nudged her shoulder.

Blossom tried not to laugh, but she knew her face told all with pink going across her nose and cheeks.

Brick watched Blossom go and then turned toward Princess. Princess raised her chin and had her fists clenched. "What? You want to say something too?"

Brick shook his head. "Everything that needs to be said was said. Except this. I'm no longer your bitch." He raised his middle fingers as he was leaving the stage.

Princess stood in the middle of the stage of her now empty party and couldn't believe that she'd been bested by Blossom in the most non-Power Puff girl way.

Buttercup was standing outside talking with Bubbles about their sweet revenge against Princess, while Boomer and Butch stood off to the side. Boomer was wondering what else to do with their night, since it was still young. Butch just wanted to continue talking with Buttercup, but he didn't want his balls knocked halfway to his throat again.

When Bubbles started giggling uncontrollably, Boomer looked up to smile at her. He loved how she just shined with happiness. It made him happy to see her so happy. When he turned back around, Boomer noticed that Butch hadn't taken his eyes off of Buttercup.

"You could try not being an asshole." Boomer suggested.

"Shut up." Butch snapped.

Boomer shrugged, before seeing Leo walk up with Blossom. "Just go talk to her. Maybe start with an apology first."

Butch gave Boomer a burning glare. Still, he couldn't deny that he did need to apologize. He'd seriously fucked up by implying that she was a slut. But it still doesn't explain that he'd seen her kiss two different guys in one day willingly. It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

"Maybe if she'd explain why she kissed Mitch Mitchelson in the locker room!" Butch snapped a bit louder than he intended.

Buttercup turned her head at Butch's outburst. He was still angry with her despite having called her a slut. She was going to knock his head off his shoulders.

"Amazing show everyone. Amazing show." Leo said as he clapped his hands. He turned his eyes to Buttercup who was glaring at Butch. "And let me thank my beautiful girl, Buttercup for delivering such awesome payment."

Buttercup's skin paled as she turned her eyes to Leo. "Leo, if you ever want to utter my name again, I suggest you shut up right now."

"Payment? What payment?" Butch asked, his jealousy growing more as he spoke.

Leo turned a mischievous smile to Butch. "Payment for the serious hacking I did on Princess' phone that deleted her incriminating pictures that Monkey Daddy probably wouldn't want to see."

"Pictures?" Boomer looked confused, he turned to Bubbles who shrugged.

"What pictures?"

"Pictures that showed each of you boys getting chummy with the girls at Homecoming. That was a serious virus that I developed and I created it with a time crunch." Leo explained.

"What was the payment?" Butch hissed through clenched teeth.

"Leo!" Buttercup hissed herself.

Leo smiled and then turned to Boomer and Butch. "You guys really were created to be the perfect little boys."

Boomer's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?

"Those abs and muscles are really amazing." Leo smiled.

Butch turned blazing green eyes from Leo to Buttercup. "The locker room. That's what you were doing in there?"

"Leo!" Buttercup screamed.

Leo simply stepped behind Blossom. "Hey, now. Buttercup, it was a just a few pictures. What's the big deal?"

"Pictures." Then it clicked for Butch. Buttercup was just taking pictures of them to send to Leo and Mitch must've let her into the locker room. He was about to ask, when Boomer shuddered violently.

"I feel violated already." Boomer mumbled.

Butch turned around to see that Boomer had a green coloring to his face. The he remembered something Buttercup had said earlier. _"Leo is gay."_ Butch felt he was going to be sick.

"Ugh." Butch groaned lowly.

Boomer turned to Butch and then looked at Buttercup. "Now you really do have to apologize to her."

Butch turned to look at Boomer, who gestured for Butch to go to Buttercup. Butch took a deep breath and walked over to Buttercup. Buttercup turned her burning eyes to Butch and stood straighter. "What?"

Butch thought about what he wanted to say verses what he should say. Then he remembered that this was Buttercup he was dealing with and knew that being physical with her was how he expressed himself best. So against his better judgement, he bent down wrapped his arm around her knees and stood up. He felt Buttercup pounding at his back and kicking, while she verbally protested.

"You Neanderthal! Put me down!" She'd yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Butch for the most part ignored her while he took to the air and flew off to heaven knows where. Bubbles, Blossom, and Boomer stood in mild shock while Leo whistled drawing attention to himself. "That was interesting."

Blossom shook her head and turned back to where she saw Butch fly off with her sister. "I should probably go after them."

Before Blossom could begin to take off, she felt a hand around her waist pulling her back down. Looking up, she blushed pink as she saw that it was Brick holding her down. "Brick."

"Cherry." Brick smirked at her. "You and I need to talk about a few things."

Blossom blushed and then used her ice powers to try to keep the flushed look of her face. "About?"

"Just a few things. C'mon." Brick tugged at her waist, liking the blush going across her face. Maybe he should tease her a bit more.

Blossom noticed that his mood had taken a completely one eighty from how he was before. He was already much happier. "Buttercup and Butch—."

"They'll be fine. Hell, he might get laid. It'd do him some good." Brick chuckled.

"That's not funny." Blossom told him with as she pulled herself out of his grasp.

Brick chuckled. "I'll reign him in tomorrow."

Blossom gave Brick an eye roll and sighed. She then turned to Bubbles and saw that Boomer was all over her with his arms around her waist and his nose in her hair. "Bubbles, what are you doing the rest of the night?"

Bubbles looked up at Boomer and they both smiled giddily. "Trick or treating." They both smiled.

Brick shook his head and laughed. "Have fun."

"Uh…but…" Blossom said as she was pulled away by Brick. "Where are _we_ going?"

"Nowhere special. Just away from this hell hole." Brick said.

Blossom sputtered for a moment before giving up and letting Brick drag her away.

Buttercup made another attempt to kick Butch in the balls, before he clasped his hand on the back of her thighs. Then for added measure he smacked her ass. Buttercup jolted and then increased her efforts to free herself.

"Butch, I swear if you don't set me down I'll—!" Buttercup suddenly got her wish and her bare back was braced against smooth cold stone. Before she could say anything, Butch had pressed his lips against Buttercup's. It was a soft kiss that held more than enough passion to set Buttercup's body ablaze with desire.

When Butch pulled back, he stared deeply into Buttercup's eyes. "Would it be enough for me to say…sorry?"

Buttercup pushed Butch away from her and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "One sorry and a lousy kiss are not enough, you ass!"

"You did kick me in the balls earlier." Butch told her.

Buttercup moved to do just that, when Butch caught her leg moved it outward and pressed himself against her. Buttercup blushed red and leaned her head back as far as it could go against the boulder Butch had her pressed against.

"I am sorry. I just don't like to share." Butch explained as he kissed Buttercup underneath her ear.

"Share?"

Butch slid his hand behind Buttercup's back and down into her costume. He chuckled with mirth at finding her without underwear on, like she said. Buttercup moaned softly in her throat at his touch. Butch took Buttercup's hand with his free hand and guided it to the front of his pants. That action seemed to bring Buttercup back to her senses.

"Wait!" she'd pushed Butch away, but handed taken her hands off him. In fact, she was holding the lower lapels of his jacket. "What are we doing?"

Butch leaned closer to Buttercup and pressed a kiss to her forehead, the tingles making her shiver pleasantly. "What do you think?"

Buttercup swallowed and tried to stifle the reactions that were just going through her body. "I'm not a toy Butch. I want you to stop. Now."

"Do you?" Butch asked as he pulled away.

Buttercup looked up into Butch's eyes and felt hers prick with frustrated tears. She looked down and then raised her fists and pounded heavily onto his chest. "You're such a jerk!" She pounded half-heartedly onto his chest. "It's not funny to play with me like this. Kissing me. Touching me. Those tingles are you keep talking about are not a drug that you can just hit when you feel like it."

Butch let Buttercup pound on his chest as he thought about what she was saying. She had a point. He couldn't just push himself onto her whenever he felt like it and then whenever they got mad, ignore each other.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Butch asked her as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Figure out what the fuck you want." Buttercup said as she lifted her head to stare into Butch's forest green eyes.

Butch chuckled as he pulled Buttercup flush against him and lifted her up so her eyes were level with his. "Well, I want you. Now. Here."

Buttercup felt her face burn red and took a deep breath. "Really?"

Butch moved his hands, so that he was holding Buttercup by her thighs and her calves were pressing against his buttocks. "Really." He then kissed her under her ear and pressed himself close to her.

Buttercup wrapped her arms around Butch's neck and gently bit his ear. Butch sighed happily and moved his hands to the front of his costume. Unbuttoning the shirt, he used his pelvis to hold Buttercup where she was. Buttercup helped Butch ease off his shirt and jacket, before reaching for the zipper that held the top of her costume in place. With it undone, she pulled the front of her costume down, rolling the long sleeves off her shoulders.

Butch looked before him and couldn't help but stare intensely. "Wow." He'd whispered.

Buttercup resisted the urge to bring her arms up to cover herself. She stared at Butch's chest and abdominals. Buttercup slowly reached her hand out and touched the smooth skin of his stomach.

Butch sighed and when he reached to do the same, a glint of something shiny caught his eye. Looking more intensely, he noticed that it was a belly button ring. "That's hot." He chuckled.

Buttercup blushed as Butch undid his button and zipper before dropping his pants. She used a bit of her flight powers to stay off the ground, when Butch himself away from her. He quickly pulled his legs out of his pants, and moved to pull the rest of Buttercup's costume down.

As he was on his knees pulling the rest of her costume down, Butch raised his head and caught sight of Buttercup's lower core. Though it was dark, he could still see, just as he knew she could, and brought his hand up to touch her between her legs.

"Butch." Buttercup breathless whispered.

Butch's thumb found her clit and stroked it firmly as he stood up. Buttercup's hands found purchase on Butch's shoulders. Her breathing had turned ragged. Butch leaned closer to her, pressing his naked body against Buttercup's. He moved his hand and pressed two of his fingers to her entrance where she was practically dripping wet.

Butch took a deep breath and slid his fingers inside Buttercup, wincing when her hand found its way to his hair and tugged. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes squeezed shut. Butch swallowed and felt himself harden to the point of pain. He needed to be inside of her soon, but he could feel she needed a bit of time to adjust.

Buttercup was out of her mind. She couldn't get over the feelings that were running through her. She needed something more. She wanted to be pushed over the edge. Butch's touch was stirring the fire, but she wanted it to rage more than that. "Butch, I…I…" she whimpered.

"I know." Butch said as he pulled his fingers from her. He grabbed her from the air and pressed his hips against hers. With a deep breath, he lined the head of his cock with her entrance. "You ready for this? Because there's no turning back now."

Buttercup nodded her head and prepared herself for Butch to enter her. "Yes."

Butch let out an incredulous chuckle and then eased himself into Buttercup. Her gasp turned into a soft shriek that went up three octaves as Butch fully entered her. Buttercup's nails ran down Butch's shoulder and arm. Butch's hands gripped Buttercup's lower back and he pulled her tight against him. His own breathing had turned ragged with his restraint, but then he rested his forehead against Buttercup's. Their sweat mixed between them and ran down Buttercup's nose. Slowly, so as not to hurt her, he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in. The both gasped and then sighed as she relaxed and Butch started up a slow rhythm with his hips.

Buttercup had her eyes closed for the longest time, before finally opened them. The first thing she saw were stars. She was staring up at the sky and saw a multitude of stars accompanied by the sounds of her gasps and Butch's heavy grunts. She felt a hand on her cheek and brought her eyes down to look into Butch's. His face was flushed, much like she felt hers to be and he brought her in for a deep kiss.

Butch tugged gently at Buttercup's lip and then smiled. "You're amazing. You feel amazing."

Buttercup couldn't speak, she was overwhelmed with feeling. Butch had gradually picked up his pace and started to really pound into Buttercup, who met him thrust for thrust. She never wanted this feeling to end. Suddenly, Butch changed his angle of penetration and that had Buttercup's body tightening in response.

"Ah," she'd gasped and threw her arms around Butch's neck holding him tighter to her. The tingling she felt was overwhelming.

Butch felt a different kind of tingle, one that collected in his balls. It was a familiar feeling, the same he always got when he was about to cum. Butch's eyes widened and before he could think about what he was doing, he pulled out of Buttercup and turned away from her. His hand found his cock and he was stroking it furiously. Buttercup stumbled as she caught herself on the ground. She felt empty, but not just because Butch pulled out of her.

When he finally came, he was breathing heavily and raised his hands to his head. "Oh shit, that was close." He turned to look at Buttercup, who was bewildered and confused by what just happened. "Sorry, I—."

"Shit!" Buttercup's whispered as she bent to pick up her costume. Putting it back on, she grimaced at how delicate her more delicate parts felt and how gross she felt between her legs. "I have to go. Now."

"Wait, Buttercup." Butch tried to reach for her, but she smacked his hand away.

"I need to go." She told him as she turned her back on him.

Butch stormed to stand in front of her and held her by her shoulders. "It wasn't anything you did." He spoke quickly, wanting to reassure her. "I…" Butch blew out a large puff of exasperated breath. "…just realized I wasn't wearing a condom. I pulled out, so I wouldn't cum in you."

Buttercup nodded her head in understanding, but still pulled herself away from Butch. "I still need to go."

"Buttercup!"

"Butch, I just want to be alone right now. I'll call or text you tomorrow, maybe the day after. I just..." Buttercup didn't say anything else, as she took to the air and left nothing but her bright green streak in the sky.

Butch was left standing naked and very much confused. He thought everything was going well, just then. He wondered what the hell just happened.

The professor shivered violently at that moment. A sudden chill had gone down his spine and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why. He had a patient to take care of, the last thing he needed was to worry about a problem that didn't exist.

"What is it?" Mojo asked as he looked over his shoulder.

The professor looked down at Mojo and shook his head. "Nothing. Just a feeling I got about one of my girls. I'm sure you get them about the boys."

Mojo's brow furrowed and he turned to look out the window to his room. "I've been getting many of those feelings ever since I sent them to school."

The professor turned a page in his book and adjusted his glasses. "Is that so? What do they tell you?"

Mojo tugged his comforter tight around him. "I'm going to be alone again."

The professor shook his head. "They're teenagers. Teenagers that were trapped in this tower of yours for an infinitely long time. They're just spreading their wings."

Mojo sighed and closed his eyes. "It's more than that. It's like I'm losing them."

"They're just growing up." The professor attempted to comfort.

Mojo's only response was his curling in on himself. The professor noticed this and set his book down. "You need to stop wallowing in this self-induced depression. I much preferred you when you were angry."

"Are you saying you did notice me when I was angry?" Mojo asked turning slightly.

The professor sighed, knowing where this conversation was heading. "I raised you, how could I not?"

That apparently seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because Mojo inhaled and sat up turning furious eyes onto the professor. "You raised me. Yes, you raised me, but you just as quickly threw me away."

"Mojo, calm down. This isn't good for your health." The professor told him.

"No. You will listen to me. You threw me away." Mojo began to rage. "You were the only family I had and you were abandoning me for a folly of an experiment. And I curse the day I ever pushed you spilling that Chemical X."

The professor moved from his chair beside Mojo's bed and sat beside him. "Mojo, I had my reasons for creating the girls, and it's not for what you think."

Mojo shook his head. "What other reason than to replace me?"

"The girls were not a replacement Mojo." The professor insisted.

Mojo turned his head away from the professor, lying back down on his side. "Why should I trust anything you say?"

"Because I have never lied to you, Jojo." The professor told him sincerely.

Mojo snorted and pulled the covers over his head. The professor moved back to his chair and picked up his book.

"You pretend to still be angry with me, yet you haven't told me to leave your side. Not once tonight. I miss our time together too." The professor chuckled to himself then. "From a clingy mischievous chimp to a grumpy short tempered chimp. Have you shown the boys any pictures of you when you were younger?"

"No. I did tell them about our…family history, so to speak." Mojo spoke.

The professor thought about that and then nodded his head. "I thought as much. Brick and Butch have already expressed their increased dislike for me."

That caught Mojo's attention. "When did you see Brick and Butch last?"

"I saw Butch on his way out. I saw Brick earlier this week." The professor answered.

"Where?" Mojo asked, one of those feelings coming over him.

"In town. That reminds me, how have they been doing in school? Report card must've come out recently."

Mojo smiled slightly just thinking about it. "Brick received all As. No surprise there. Boomer surprised me, he managed to only get one C. Butch managed to get straight Bs."

"They seem to be doing well." The professor mused.

"I would hope so. I home schooled them for years. They should be making more than decent grades." Mojo grumbled.

"They are good boys, Mojo. You raised them well." The professor complimented. His watched beeped and upon looking at it, noticed how late it had gotten. "It's late. You should try to sleep."

Mojo snuggled into his comforter and closed his eyes. He knew he needed to sleep, but a part of him didn't, because he knew that he father would leave the minute that he did. It took a while, but Mojo eventually fell asleep. The professor heard the evening of his breathing and gently ran his hand over Mojo's sleep cap covered brain. It was a gesture that he'd done for Mojo when he still went by Jojo.

Leaving Mojo's room, the professor packed the rest of his bags and prepared his pipe. The girls had believed he quit smoking, but every once in a while, he would take pure tobacco and fill his pipe for a brief smoke. As he struck the match to light his pipe, the front door opened and closed, showing Butch angrily stomping into the house.

At first the professor thought nothing of it, until he caught a brief whiff of what could only be called sex. It was a musky smell that was strangely mixed with rock and earth. Another chill went down his back and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach only a father of three girls would have.

"Ouch! Damn it." He muttered as the match caught his fingers. Trying again, he lit another match and started to make his way out of the house.

Blossom stared pensively at Brick wondering what was going through his head at that moment. They'd been in his car aimlessly driving around the city for a while. No one spoke and the radio wasn't playing, so the only sounds Blossom could hear were the engine revving as he accelerated and decelerated.

Before Blossom could muster up the nerve to ask, Brick pulled into a fast food drive thru and glanced at the menu. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Blossom answered. "Brick, what's going through that head of yours?"

Brick didn't answer as he pulled up and placed his order. "Hey babe, can I get one double cheeseburger with bacon and fries, a regular cheeseburger with fries, and two strawberry milkshakes."

"Brick." Blossom called as he pulled up to the cashier's window. "What are you doing?"

"Buying you and myself some dinner. I didn't get a chance to eat before your amazingly beautifully done beheading, my Queen of Hearts." Brick said as he reached for his wallet.

"You know what I meant. Why am I here with you?" Blossom asked as he gave the cashier a twenty-dollar bill.

"Do you take tips babe?" Brick asked, purposefully ignoring Blossom.

"No." The girl said confused.

"Just don't tell your boss then." Brick winked at her and then pulled up to the delivery window.

"Brick!" Blossom rose her voice a little.

Brick turned to Blossom with a huge smile on his face. "I hear you, Cherry. Just let me bask in my freedom with a celebratory bacon cheeseburger and strawberry milkshake."

Blossom sighed and watched as Brick took their food from the fast food employee. He handed her the bags with their food and took their milkshakes. He immediately put a straw in his milkshake and took a long drink. "Already things are better. This is the best milkshake I've had in a little over a month."

Blossom rolled her eyes at Brick. "I really don't know what to say right now."

"Then don't. Just take my cheeseburger offering of thanks along with the milkshake, and let's just enjoy the moment."

Blossom sighed before put a straw into her milkshake and taking a sip. Brick watched with a smile as she took a sip of her milkshake. He then pulled off onto the street and drove them to the edge of town. Along the way, they saw plenty of people walking the city streets wearing costumes.

Brick pulled out onto a curb on one of the many hills outside of Townsville. He rolled down the windows and reclined his seat back. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out his burger and took a large bite. He sighed happily, feeling content. He turned to look at Blossom, who was still staring at him.

"Eat, before it gets cold." Brick told her. "One burger won't ruin that figure."

Blossom held back her retort and pulled out her burger. She took a bite and then leaned back in her seat.

"Thank you, Blossom." Brick said as he turned to look at her. "I really mean it."

Blossom hummed noncommittedly. Brick chuckled and liked how she was trying to play it cool, despite knowing she'd done him a huge solid. They continued to eat in silence just looking at the lights of the city. Blossom broke the relative silence by clearing her throat.

"I didn't necessarily do it for you." Blossom said without looking at Brick. "Princess has been giving my sisters and me hell for a while. It was just time to return the favor."

Brick thought that over, before agreeing. "Okay, I'll take that. So, what does that make us now?"

"What do you mean?"

Brick shrugged his shoulders. "Are we friends now?"

Blossom thought about that. "I wouldn't go so far as to say we're friends. But we're not enemies."

"I can deal with that." Brick mused aloud. Then a thought occurred to him. "This is going to break Dexter's little heart."

Blossom looked at Brick and then rolled her eyes. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean. I'm just saying that little punk has got a major prepubescent hard on for you, and us playing nice is just going to crush his dreams."

"You say that as if you care." Blossom sarcastically chuckled without humor. "And he doesn't have a _hard on_ for me. It's just a crush."

"That's basically the same thing." Brick chuckled. "He needs to be let down easy."

Blossom gave Brick a strange look. "You make it sound like we're together."

"Well, we are right now." Brick pointed out.

"You know what I meant. We're not a couple."

Brick stared at Blossom soberly as he thought that over. "You're right. We're not. Just two leaders of opposing forces playing nice."

Blossom sensed that Brick wasn't fully expressing what he was feeling at that moment, but she knew she couldn't call him on it. If she did, he'd just call her on her real reason for getting Princess out of the picture. They'd finished their burgers and were now sipping on their milkshakes and munching on their fries in silence. It was an awkward silence unlike the comfortable one from before.

"What's the story about Winston?" Brick asked.

Blossom studied Brick for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Brick shrugged and then looked out. "I don't know. Princess mentioned something about it and I was just wondering what happened?"

Blossom looked out the front window and moved her bangs out of her face. "It was stupid. Happened sophomore year."

Blossom fell quiet and Brick looked at her as she stared out the window. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue speaking.

"Winston was my boyfriend. He was smart. Made me laugh. Only person to get his braces caught with mine when we kissed." Blossom spoke softly.

Brick couldn't help but chuckle. "You had braces? Wow, so you weren't always perfect?"

Blossom turned to look at Brick and saw nothing but amusement in his eyes. "Funny."

"Lighten up. It was a joke." Brick told her. When Blossom didn't laugh, Brick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If it makes you feel better, I had to wear glasses when I was about nine."

"It doesn't."

"Want to know why?" Brick started. "It was because my brothers and I were messing around in Mojo's lab. Butch threw something. Boomer caught it, but he bumped into one of the tables and a beaker fell. It had Antidote X in it and left me blind for about three days."

Blossom looked at Brick then and snorted delicately. "Did that really happen?"

Brick nodded his head. "Yeah. Mojo was so freaked out that he called the professor to make sure I would be all right. I eventually was, it just took a hell of a time for my eyes to clear up."

Blossom chuckled and shook her head. "Wow."

"So what else happened with Winston?"

Blossom sobered and then turned her eyes to look back out the front window. "Winston got caught up in the whirlwind that was Princess and we became…"

"Anonymous." Brick finished.

Blossom nodded her head. "Yeah. He didn't talk to me, respond to my calls or texts. He basically treated me as though I didn't exist."

Brick stared at Blossom and then leaned over the gear shift and reached his hand out. Blossom felt a tingle go over her face, and when she looked up, saw that Brick was much closer than he had been before.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she leaned back from him.

Brick paused in his movements and then pulled back from where he was. "Sorry, but you've had strawberry milkshake hanging at the corner of your mouth like leftover cum for the past five minutes."

Blossom blushed and quickly brought a hand up to wipe her mouth. Brick turned to look out the front window and then loudly cleared his throat. "We should probably head back to the city."

"Sure."

Brick started the ignition, and pulled off onto the road. Neither redheaded teen said anything. They just listened to the humming and revving of the engine, lost in their own thoughts.

Boomer laughed as he stood back from his handy work. Bubbles simply shook her head and folded her arms. "We're going to get in so much trouble."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Boomer said as he took a picture with his phone. He smiled wickedly as he looked at the picture of the now teepeed mansion.

Boomer put his arm around Bubbles' shoulders and pulled her tight to him. "Can we go trick or treating now?"

"Sure." Boomer said as he kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly, the sound of the sound barrier breaking was heard and the ground rumbled behind them. Turning, Bubbles and Boomer saw Butch standing up from his landing. His vest and jacket were bunched under his arm and he stomped in a frustrated manner to his car.

"Yo, Butch." Boomer called out.

Butch glanced at his brother, but then hurried to his car. He was more than just a little frustrated at the moment. Buttercup ditched him. He honestly couldn't believe that she'd ditched him. He never expected that to happen. Granted, he knew he acted a bit impulsively and that in turn made him look like a gigantic ass. He'd been willing to talk with her about what they'd just done, but she just ran. Buttercup wasn't someone he expected to just run away.

"Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

Butch paused outside of his car and then angrily opened the door and got in. He slammed the door and then loudly revved his engine. He drove past Boomer and Bubbles, spraying debris in their direction. Boomer shielded Bubbles from most of it.

"You son of a bitch!" Boomer yelled out, furious with Butch for pulling the stunt he did.

"Boomer, I'm okay." Bubbles tugged on his sleeve. "I wonder what happened."

Boomer scowled at the disappearing image of his brother's car. "Whatever it is, it sure put him in a bad mood."


	27. Chapter 26

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-Six: New and Unknown

 _November 3_

Buttercup had dressed herself in an oversized green sweater and it made her feel safe. She needed that after this past weekend. After she left Butch in the forest, she'd striped her costume off and took the hottest shower she could manage. She was unsure on how she felt and spent the rest of the weekend trying to figure it out.

After she showered, she laid in her bed and thought about how she felt when she was with Butch while having sex with him. Her face flushed as she realized that she wasn't a virgin anymore. She didn't physically feel different, but she felt different. She'd given a part of herself to another person, and not just any person. It was Butch.

Buttercup knew that her sisters knew something happened, despite her trying to act otherwise. They saw her leave with Butch, so they knew it had something to do with him. The one she avoided the most was the professor. It was kind of awkward to be around him, but she felt that had to do with him being a parent. Parents had an uncanny way of knowing when things occurred in their children's lives. However, Buttercup losing her virginity to Butch was not something she was ready for the professor to know.

Another thing Buttercup had avoided was Butch. She'd told him she'd call or text him, but she never did. She wasn't ready to. She was surprised he didn't try to come over to her house. Patience wasn't one of his strong suits.

Sighing, she closed her locker and was about to turn when she felt the tingles go up her back. "Shit," she mumbled.

Slamming his hands on either side of her, Butch trapped Buttercup against the lockers. Buttercup turned in the small space he created to face him. Butch's face was set in a grimace, and his body was tense. "'I'll call or text you tomorrow. Maybe the day after.' Any of that ringing a bell, Toots?"

"I remembered afterwards I don't have your phone number." Buttercup said sarcastically as she leaned against the lockers, knowing if she tried to leave, he'd just follow her, or worst yet throw her over his shoulder again.

"555-492-7811." Butch rattled off. When Buttercup continued to just stare at him, he pulled a pen from her backpack and grabbed her hand. He scrawled his name and his number onto the skin of her hand. "Now you do."

Buttercup stared at her hand and then stuffed it in her pocket. She stared up at Butch and rolled her shoulders. "Okay, I'll text you."

Butch put his arm out in front of Buttercup, stopping her from moving. "Not good enough."

"I'll call you." Buttercup amended.

"Stop being cute, Buttercup." Butch said as he leaned against the lockers. "I thought sleeping with the opposite sex for fun and then bailing was the guy's thing."

Buttercup looked up in Butch's eyes that glared probingly at her. The scrutiny made her squirm and run a hand over her hair. "I needed time to think."

"About what? Huh? About how you tucked tail and ran when I tried to talk to you." Butch leaned further over her.

Buttercup pursed her lips and then shoved Butch away from her. Butch took a step back, surprised by her sudden fire. "I needed to think, Butch. About how I got fucked by you against a boulder in the middle of the forest." She hissed lowly so now one would hear her.

Butch snorted harshly. "Saying I 'fucked' you, implies that I couldn't give a rat's ass about you. I just did it for the notch on my belt. I could say that's what you did to me, but I doubt it. Your tight pussy and breathless cries of my name told me that I was the first to pop that."

Buttercup's eyes widened and her face flushed red. She looked down and then glared ferociously at him. "Don't think that you were all that great. I didn't even cum, while you busted a nut, not even five minutes in."

Jade and emerald clashed as Butch and Buttercup glared at one another. The bell rang releasing the students for class, and breaking the silent battle between them. Butch and Buttercup looked away from each other and then glared fiercely at one another.

"Then how about a do over, Toots. I bet I'll make you cum before I do when we try again." Butch suggested.

Buttercup had to resist the urge to spit in his face at his arrogance. Still, a part of her was roused by the challenge he presented to her. "I'll get back to you on that." she grumbled.

Buttercup walked past him roughly bumping his shoulder. Butch turned to watch her go, chuckling to himself. "Let the game begin, Toots."

Everyone at school, took notice of Brick's change in mood. He was significantly happier than he was that passed Friday. That passed month if anyone were brave enough to be that honest. Brick smiled, he laughed, and he acknowledged people. Brick's mood also seemed to improve Blossom's seeing as no one felt a chill in the air around her whenever Brick was mentioned.

"Hey Blossom, care to tell me what happened at Princess' Halloween party this weekend?" Robin asked as she walked with her friend down the hallway.

Blossom turned to Robin and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Just settling a score."

"Yeah, I get that, but why didn't you tell me?" Robin asked. She then suddenly cracked a huge smile and then shook her head at Blossom. "I'd have liked to take pictures of her face when you showed that video."

Blossom paused before laughing. Robin joined in and wrapped her arm around Blossom's. "Just wait until you hear to entire story."

Robin's glee increased and she leaned her head against Blossom's shoulder. "This sounds like it'll be good."

Deedee was walking down the hall when she saw Dexter peeking around a corner. She had an idea as to what he was looking at. "Dexter!"

Dexter jumped nearly a foot in the air when he turned around. Deedee walked up to her brother and grabbed him by his arm. Dexter pulled against her hold, but was too feeble to break her grasp. "Let me go, Deidre."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Deedee asked him.

Dexter didn't answer. When he heard the voices of the two redheads he watching get closer, he struggled to pull away from Deedee. Deedee held him still and watched as Brick and Blossom walked by. They didn't notice the siblings around the corner. They were talking, well Brick was talking while Blossom was looking straight ahead. Deedee looked at them and then at Dexter.

"Dex, this is not healthy." Deedee told him. She released her brother and took a step back from him. "You can't keep hovering around her."

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" Dexter snapped.

"I was trying to give you a bit of advice. Me telling you what to do, would be me telling you to get over it. Your crush is crushing on someone else."

Dexter glared at Deedee and then walked off in the opposite direction. Deedee shook her head, and hoped that her brother got over this crush of his soon. It wouldn't do anyone any good for him to keep holding onto this idea that he had a chance with Blossom.

When the bell for lunch rang, the Brick grabbed Boomer by the back of his jacket and pulled him in the opposite direction of the table he sat at with Boomer. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You're sitting with us today." Brick told his baby brother.

"No. I'm going to sit with Bubbles." Boomer said as pulled against his brother. "Let me go Brick."

Brick chuckled, as he moved Boomer into a headlock and noogied his head. "We're celebrating with our friends and Butch. Just us guys."

Boomer grumbled under his breath about dumb brothers, but allowed himself to be led away from Brick. Brick sat Boomer beside Butch, whose heads was turned toward the girls' table. It wasn't hard to guess, but his eyes were trained on Buttercup, who was actively ignoring him. He could tell she knew he was staring, because she would make as though she were about to turn, but then thought better off it.

Brick knocked his soda can against the table to draw his brothers' and friends' attention. "Fellas, this past Halloween was a good one. It marked the ending of my indentured servitude."

Jack and Mac clapped for Brick, knowing that this was a big deal. They, like the rest of the study body, noticed that Brick was much happier. "Congratulations on your newfound freedom." Mac told him with a smile.

Brick bowed and then sat down. "Thanks, but without Blossom, none of this would've happened."

Jack rose a brow and leaned across the table. "Oh? And what has the redhaired Power Puff done to receive such gracious words?"

"She completely destroyed Princess's reputation. She was shown to be the biggest Power Puff fraud ever, and a complete slut." Brick retold the story of his freedom. Mac and Jack's faces were frozen in shock and soon they were laughing.

"How did she pull that off?" Mac wondered.

"She had a hacker in her back pocket." Boomer explained.

"A hacker?"

"Maybe you know him, Mac. His name's Leo." Boomer continued.

Mac thought about if he knew anyone named Leo. Then he remembered Goo telling him about Leo. A gay guy that had a "girl crush"—whatever that was—on Buttercup. "Oh Leo. Yeah, I know of him." He then thought about something else. "How much did his hacking cost Blossom?"

Butch and Boomer shared a look and then felt their faces go pale. They hadn't had the chance to tell Brick what the payment was. They were sure that it would cause a fire storm that only a blizzard named Blossom could put out.

Brick noticed the sudden silence between his brothers and looked between them. "What?"

"Nothing." They both said quickly.

"So what did you guys do after you left the party?" Jack asked to bring them back to the conversation.

Boomer smirked, feeling very proud of himself. "I teepeed Princess' mansion."

Brick turned to Boomer and rose a brow. "You teepeed her house? Where did you get enough toilet paper for that?"

"Did you steal it? Mac asked jokingly.

Boomer laughed. "No, I went to a store and bought enough toilet paper to wipe the ass of everyone in school at least once."

"Just once? Are you saying you only wipe your ass once, after taking a dump?" Jack joked with Boomer.

The boys laughed, save for Butch who'd gone back to staring at Buttercup. In class, she'd outwardly ignored him, much to the glee off Mitch. He thought about getting her attention by picking on Mitch, but thought better of it. It would only cause him unnecessary aggravation. That, and Buttercup would probably close her legs to him.

AS he was thinking over what to do, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw that an unknown number had just texted him. Tapping the message, he read it an immediately knew who it was.

 ** _Stop staring at me._**

Smirking he typed back a quick reply.

 ** _Stop ignoring me._**

He watched as Buttercup stared down at her phone and then rapidly typed a message back to him.

 ** _If you're feeling that lonely, ask Jill to help you out._**

Butch's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what she meant. When he couldn't come up with an answer, he texted her back what she meant. Her reply was swift and left him mildly insulted.

 ** _Look at your right hand and you'll know who she is._**

 ** _Why can't it be your right hand?_**

 ** _Because it would defeat the purpose of "go fuck yourself"._**

Butch had to laugh out loud at her response. When he looked up, he saw that Buttercup was sitting with her shoulders tense. He chuckled under his breath at how riled up he'd gotten her. Now if only he could get her riled up like he had her on Halloween.

"Who are you over their texting?" Boomer asked, having noticed that Butch had checked out of their conversation a while ago.

"No one." Butch answered.

"It's a girl." Jack guessed.

"Probably Buttercup." Mac went on to say.

Brick glanced over at the girls' table, and took in Buttercup's tense posture. "Definitely Buttercup." He then remembered that Butch left Princess' house with Buttercup thrown over his shoulder. "What did you do now?"

Butch had the nerve to look affronted. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Because you're an asshole." Boomer told him, while Jack and Mac laughed.

Butch rolled his eyes, but then fell silent. A move that was non-typical of Butch. Immediately Brick, Boomer, Mac, and Jack looked at Butch. He felt them staring at him, and stiffened. "What?"

Jack's eyes widened, before he let out an incredulous chuckle. "You had sex with her, didn't you?"

Butch froze and watched as Mac and his brothers turned to Jack and then looked back at him. Brick stared at him, his red eyes blazing.

"Did you?"

Butch looked at Brick, his eyes almost pleading him, not to make him answer. Not that mattered, because his silence said just as much.

"Oh shit. Butch!" Brick hand a land through his loose hair.

"Hey, it was consensual." Butch said quickly trying to defend himself.

Brick reached over the table and bopped Butch in the side of the head. "That's not what I'm worried about, jackass."

"Then what are you worried about?" Butch complained.

"What did you do?" Boomer asked. "Because if I get the cold shoulder from Bubbles, because of this—."

Butch pushed Boomer. "Give me a break. Besides, I wasn't the one to bang and then leave. She was."

Mac's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then you must've done something."

"I didn't do anything." Butch thought over the events of that might and then blew out a large puff of air. "Except maybe...have to pull out." Butch's voice trailed off, knowing he was going to seriously piss off not only Brick, but all the guys.

The boys' brows furrowed before what Butch mumbled registered. They suddenly stood up, yelling out their own outrage at Butch's stupidity.

"Butch!"

"Jackass!"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"What were you thinking?"

Everyone in the cafeteria, turned to stared at the group of boys standing and yelling. This of course caught the attention of the girls. Buttercup saw the boys standing around Butch, and immediately knew what was going on.

 _That blabber mouth,_ Buttercup thought angrily.

"I wonder what that's about." Tabitha mused aloud. "Do you guys know?"

Bubbles shrugged. "They looked mad at Butch."

"When isn't anyone mad at Butch?" Buttercup mumbled.

Only Blossom caught what Buttercup said, and made a note to ask her about it later. Buttercup was as emotional defensive as she was physically offensive. The best way to handle Buttercup in situations like these were with delicacy.

Butch looked up at his friends and brothers grimacing. "Would you guys sit down?" The standing guys slowly sat down, still appalled by Butch's idiot mistake. "Fuck."

Sparing a glance Buttercup's way, he locked eyes with her for a moment. Buttercup quickly turned away from him, but not before he caught the scowl on her face.

"Shit. Now Buttercup knows you guys know." Butch grumbled. "She's going to rip my dick off."

Jack was the one to knock Butch's head this time. "We should be ripping your dick off for not wearing a goddamn condom." Jack's normally calm demeanor, was seriously rattled by Butch's stupidity. "You better hope that she wasn't ovulating."

"I didn't cum in her. She should be fine." Butch dismissed.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Precum has sperm in it, idiot. What it doesn't have it the trajectory speed to give it a head start."

Butch felt the blood drain from his face. Brick and Boomer stared pityingly at Butch. "You're such a dumbass."

"Tell me something I don't know." Butch said.

"Mojo's going to have a heart attack if you get her pregnant." Brick said. He then turned to look at Boomer, and stared him in the eye. "The same goes for you. You decide you want to get your dick wet, wear the fucking condoms Mojo gave us."

Boomer nodded his head and ran a hand over his face. "Can I ask you something Butch?"

"What?"

Boomer's face got a faint blush going across his nose, before cracking a smile. "What did it feel like?"

The question caught Butch, and the rest of the group off guard. Soon, the boys were laughing. A sign that the tension had been broken.

Butch pulled himself together and then leaned in close, so as not to be heard by anyone too close. "Wet. She was so wet, and tight."

"Tight?" Boomer asked thinking about what Bubbles might feel like. "How tight?"

Butch caught the look of anticipation and then smirked at his younger brother. "Stick your finger in your girlfriend and you'll know."

Boomer's face flushed and he spared a glance in Bubbles' direction. He got just the tiniest bit hard, thinking about it. However, he knew he'd have to wait, considering their relationship was still relatively new.

"It was also very warm." Butch threw in. "Masturbation in a really hot shower has nothing on how hot a girl can be on the inside. However, with how Brick heats up, he might just burn the poor girl."

Brick raised his middle finger to his brother, laughing. Mac and Jack were confused by the remark.

"Every guy runs a little warm when having sex. I know I turn into a sweaty mess when having sex." Jack commented.

Butch shook his head. "Not like Brick. He takes the term hot blooded male to a whole new level." He laughed.

"His fire powers make him run warmer than usual. But when he's having a wet dream or masturbating it's like a heat wave has hit. His body temperature rises to insane levels." Boomer said with a smile.

Brick rolled his eyes as Boomer and Butch laughed at his expense. "The first time it happened, Mojo thought Brick's brain was going to fry he was burning up so bad."

"Says the one who got caught by Mojo when he was masturbating." Brick jabbed at Boomer. "Learn to lock the door."

The boys laughed and finished their lunch hour with jabs and questions about sex and the female body.

In their her last class of the day, Buttercup felt her phone vibrate. Sighing she discreetly pulled it out and looked at the new message Butch had sent her.

 ** _I have to ask you something?_**

 ** _What?_**

Butch's reply wasn't as instant as before. When it did come, Buttercup had to reread it a few times to be sure of what it said.

 ** _Umm…when is your period due?_**

Buttercup stared at the message and felt her face go red. Why would he need to know that? That was private.

 ** _What's it to you?_**

Butch's response was instant.

 ** _Because I need to know how long I have to worry about you possibly being pregnant?_**

That confused Buttercup. Why would she be pregnant?

 ** _Why would I be pregnant?_**

 ** _Because I didn't wear a condom._**

Buttercup froze at those words and then immediately started counting in her head. Her next period was due in a few days. She'd most likely get it by the end of the week, if the tenderness of her boobs were anything to go by.

 ** _End of this week._**

 ** _Okay. Will you let me know when you get it?_**

 ** _I'll send you a picture._** Was Buttercup's sarcastic remark. As she pressed send, the final bell rang releasing the students from class.

Buttercup quickly grabbed her bag and started to make her way out. She really wanted to go home and find herself in tub of chocolate ice cream. Another sign that her period was about to start. She didn't often partake in sweets, but when she did chocolate ice cream was the first thing that found itself in her hands.

When she left the class, she should've known that Blossom would be waiting for her. She was always a bit more perceptive of her moods than most. On one hand, she appreciated that she didn't have to say anything for Blossom to pick up on her moods. On the other hand, it annoyed the hell out her at the worst times.

"Got a minute?" Blossom asked as she walked with Buttercup.

"What is it?"

Blossom walked closer to Buttercup and whispered low only for her super hearing to pick up. "Did something happen between you and Butch?"

"Other than hauling me over his shoulder like the son of a monkey that he is? No." Buttercup grumbled. She wasn't about to tell Blossom that she'd had sex with Butch. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Don't give me that, Buttercup. I know something happened." Blossom said, genuinely concerned.

"I didn't say nothing happened. I just said it's nothing to worry about. At last not for you to worry about." Buttercup tried to reassure. "Butch is just being a butthead."

"When is he not being a butthead." Blossom said, earning a smile from Buttercup. Blossom then nudged Buttercup in the shoulder and the two sisters shared a laugh. Sobering up, Blossom ran a hand through her loose hair. "But seriously, are you sure everything's fine?"

Buttercup looked at Blossom and sighed. "Yeah, they will be."

Blossom knew Buttercup wouldn't tell her everything, so she knew she'd have to trust her sister. As they were walking down the hall, they heard laughter from around a corner. "Boomer, cut it out."

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, before rushing around the corner and seeing Boomer with his arms wrapped around Bubbles, but his hands were a little lower than was appropriate for public. It didn't help that Bubbles was wearing a skirt that day, because Boomer's hands were centimeters away from going under.

Blossom and Buttercup loudly cleared their throats, grabbing the attention of the two blonds. Bubbles and Boomer both blushed as they turned around to face the reproachful stares of her sisters. Buttercup had her arms folded, while Blossom's found themselves on her hips.

"Hi girls." Bubbles said bashfully.

"Don't be cute. Let's go." Buttercup said as she pulled Bubbles away from Boomer. She glared at Boomer, who flinched, but then smirked at her. "Got something to say?"

Boomer shook his head, feeling like he'd just stared death in the face. He didn't know what it was, but something told him, he should keep his mouth shut about anything he knows about her and Butch. Something also felt the same would go for Bubbles, made worse because she's his girlfriend.

Blossom turned to Boomer and shook her head. "Keep your hands at an appropriate level while in public."

"Is that to mean I can do whatever I want with her in private?" Boomer joked.

Bubbles blushed, while Blossom and Buttercup shared a withering look with each other. The two sisters turned to Boomer and glared. Boomer realized his joke wasn't funny and gulped nervously.

"We did beat you up once before, remember?" Buttercup threatened.

"Buttercup, be nice. I'll call you later, Boomer." Bubbles said as she and her sisters left the building.

Boomer waved at Bubbles as she left. At that moment, he wasn't sure to be glad that Bubbles hadn't object to his trying to cop a feel on her ass, or worried that her sisters would beat him up if they caught him reaching for her ass.

Suddenly a more pressing matter came up and he was itching to get home.


	28. Chapter 27

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Crushed

Dexter was in the kitchen with his mom, preparing snacks for when Blossom came over. He got a lot of things he was sure she would like. Oreo cheesecake popcorn. Apple slices with caramel sauce. Chocolate dipped melon and strawberries. Sweet things. Girls liked sweet things, and he wanted to be sure he had more than enough for her.

"What's all the food for?" Deedee asked as she came into the kitchen. She grabbed a few pieces of popcorn before Dexter could stop her.

"Dexter says his girlfriend is coming over." Their mom said as she finished up.

"Girlfriend?" Deedee looked over at Dexter and noticed that his ears were burning. "Did he say her name was Blossom?"

Their mother turned her head to look at her children. "As a matter of fact, that is her name. Blossom Utonium. I hear she's quite a beauty."

"Yeah, she is. So is her boyfriend, Brick Jojo." Deedee said as she finished off the popcorn in her hand. "Blossom's a senior in our class that Dexter's got a crush on."

"Deedee!" Dexter exclaimed as he spun to glare at his sister. "Brick isn't her boyfriend."

"Blossom also isn't your girlfriend." Deedee retorted.

Dexter's face flushed red as grumbled. "Go upstairs. She'll be here any minute and I don't you around."

"Dexter! That's no way to speak to your sister." Their mother admonished. "Deedee don't tease your brother."

"I'm not teasing him, Mom. I'm just trying to drive home the fact that the girl he likes, likes someone else." Deedee said as she left the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Dexter rushed to answer. His father beat him to it, and startled at sight before him. "Dexter, I thought you were expecting your girlfriend. Who's this?"

Dexter looked around his father to see none other than Brick. He stood there with his backpack thrown over his shoulder cap turned backwards, and long hair thrown over his shoulder. "'Sup sir."

Dexter glared at Brick from behind his father. "I thought we weren't meeting until 6."

Brick smirked at Dexter. "Yeah, but I was told five. I confirmed with Blossom that we were meeting at five."

Dexter scowled, but had no choice but to let him in. He led him to the living room area, where he had set up the snacks, and grumbled at his failed plan of having Blossom to himself for a while. "You're a little early."

"Yeah, since I was late last time. Make up for lost time." Brick was quick to answer as he sat on the couch and took his completed section of the project out of his bag. "Also, finished my portion of work for the project. Now all we need to do is rehearse."

Dexter took Brick's portion of the project and threw it onto the coffee table without looking at it. Brick simply rose a brow at Dexter's back and the petty immaturity. However, he decided not to say anything. This was Dexter's house, and he would give him the minimal respect due.

Deedee had come into the living room and held back a smile at Brick's making her brother uncomfortable. "Hi Brick."

Brick looked up and saw Deedee staying in the doorway of the living room. "Hey. Forgot you were related."

"No offense taken." Deedee said. "When will Blossom be getting here?"

"Soon, so you should go upstairs to your room." Dexter snapped.

Deedee heard a knock at the door and then look at Dexter. "I'll get it." She left the boys in the living room and went to the front door. Sure enough, it was Blossom on the other side of the door. "Hey."

"Hey," Deedee said as she let her into her home. "Umm, Brick is already here."

Blossom looked at her strangely. "Okay. We agreed to meet here at five."

"Well, I overheard him say that Brick was supposed to get here for six." Deedee explained.

Blossom looked at her friend and then sighed. The time had come for her to speak with Dexter, and part of her hated that she had to do it with Brick in hearing distance, but it needed to be done. She'd unintentionally strung him along long enough.

"I'll talk to him." Blossom told her seriously. "I mean it." Deedee nodded and then led her to where her brother and Brick were waiting. Brick having felt when she walked in the door glanced up at her with a smile.

"Cherry. Glad to see you've arrived." Brick greeted her.

Dexter stood up once Blossom entered the room. "Blossom, you're here. I've got snacks in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Anything if we're thirsty?" Brick threw in. Blossom had to hide a laugh while Deedee put a hand to her face.

"There's a hose out back for you." Dexter quipped sharply. "Would you like a bowl?"

"Dexter!" Deedee and Dexter's mother had come into the room to deliver the snacks she made. "That's no way to speak in front of guests." She then set the bowl of Oreo popcorn on the coffee table, blushing a little despite herself at the sight of Brick. "Oh."

"Mom, we have work we need to be doing." Dexter said embarrassed and a little enraged that Brick got such a reaction from his mother.

"Of course." She said as she made her way out of the room, but not before catching sight of Blossom. "Oh, you are beautiful. Just like Dexter said."

"Mom!" Dexter said blushing.

Blossom blushed as well, and looked away from Dexter's mom. Brick chuckled under his breath at Dexter. As far as he was concerned, served him right.

"Mom, I think it's time for us to get to work. Can you leave us alone?" Dexter asked, his voice going just the tiniest bit shrill with stress.

Dexter's mother quickly left the room, leaving a red faced Blossom and Dexter looking anywhere but at each other. Blossom cleared her throat and moved to sit next to Brick on the couch.

"So, I have my portion of the project done. We can look over it to make sure it's everything that we need." Blossom said as she set her folder on the table.

Dexter snapped out of his irritation at his mother to turn to Blossom and Brick. They were already going over their parts of the project. "Dexter, have your finished your part of your project?" Blossom asked him.

"Of course. It's in my room." Dexter said.

Brick looked up at Dexter with a smirk. "Then can you bring it down?"

"What for? It's done perfectly." Dexter proclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

"It's just to be sure that it matches with what we've done." Blossom spoke gently, knowing that he felt insulted by Brick.

Dexter relaxed only minimally. "All right." He went up the stairs to his room, but not before he caught sight of Brick putting his arm around the back of the couch, just as Blossom leaved back. Dexter's hand squeezed the railing before stomping up the stairs.

Blossom looked up when she heard a door slam. Brick burst into laughter, causing Blossom to look his way. "What's so funny?"

"He's so jealous. Just like I thought." Brick mused.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "It's not that funny."

"So you admit that it is funny."

"Rephrase. It's not funny at all. You're toying with a little kid's feelings. Feelings he couldn't really understand." Blossom said.

Brick looked at Blossom and then suddenly leaned in close to her. When she tried to pull back, Brick moved his arm to cradle her and pull her closer. Blossom, in defense, let her ice powers make her cold enough to have him back off. However, she forgot that Brick had fire powers. All he did was warm up and it melted the ice around her.

"Fire melts ice, Cherry." Brick whispered to her.

Blossom reached her hand into her bag and wrapped it around a small spray bottle. "True, but this is sure to make you back off." Blossom blew a gust of icy breath into Brick's face.

His face was covered in frost, and he back off. Brick melted the ice and was about to lean into her face again, when Blossom held up a spray bottle to his face. "What's that?"

"What do you think?" Blossom said, moving the bottle closer to his face. "This is a less concentrated form than what the professor sprayed you with, because my sisters and I carry it, but it still stings."

Brick raised his hand and scooted away from Blossom. "All right. All right. I'll back off."

Blossom gave her own smirk and put the bottle back into her bag. When he saw an opening he lunged, but was met with a spritz in the face. It stung, but thankfully didn't do a lot a damage. His vision was blurry though.

"How long will my vision be blurry?" Brick asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Blurry vision. The professor will like to know about that." Blossom mused.

Brick grumbled and blinked hoping that his vision would clear soon. Groaning he laid his head back on the couch. "Glad you're having fun at my expense."

"Serves you right." Blossom teased as she chuckled.

Dexter came down to see Blossom smiling and talking with Brick. Since Halloween they'd been on friendlier terms. All he knew was that Blossom did something for Brick that night. He wondered what Blossom couldn't done to make Brick seem so happy.

"I have my part of the project." Dexter said as he announced his return. Brick didn't acknowledge him, save for rubbing at his eyes.

"Thanks." Blossom said as she took the folder. She flipped through the pages and when she got to the end, she flipped through it again. "Is this it?"

"What do you mean?" Dexter asked, just a little affronted.

"Where's your essay about the scene we chose?" Blossom asked.

Dexter paused and then adjusted his glasses nervously. "I'm still writing it. I'm excellent at all subjects. It's just English bores me a bit, so I've been putting it out."

"You're procrastinating." Brick said when he was finally able to see. "The sooner you write the paper, the more time we'll have to rehearse for our scene."

Blossom quickly intervened and had the boys as close to civil as they could stand. The rest of the evening, they read over their lines and snacked on the goodies that Dexter's mom prepared. They'd read over their lines a few times and decided to try to rehearse without reading them from the text. Brick and Blossom were able to successfully remember their lines, but Dexter was having a bit of trouble.

When Dexter missed his line for the umpteenth time, Brick stood up. "I can't take this anymore tonight."

"Brick." Blossom chided. "Give him a chance."

"He's been missing his lines all night. Hell, I think I know his lines better than him at this point." Brick spoke tiredly as he stretched his muscles. "Also, I've felt my phone vibrate three…now four times in the pass five minutes. It's most likely Mojo wondering when I'll be home."

Dexter glared up at Brick with a red face of embarrassment and indignation. "You're free to leave if you want."

Brick truly was tired, and his temper was short at the moment. "Look, runt. It's passed your bedtime, I'm sure, so read your lines, sleep on them, and we'll rehearse again tomorrow."

"Brick." Blossom said in a sterner voice. "He's just a kid."

Dexter, frustrated from not being able to remember his lines correctly, felt slighted by Blossom. "I'm not a kid. I'm just tired from reading these stupid lines for this stupid project."

Blossom was taken aback By Dexter's suddenly harsh attitude, but didn't visibly show it. Instead she glanced at her phone for the time, and used that as an excuse to leave. "It's late. Brick and I should get going."

Dexter immediately sobered from his bad mood, and tried to find a way to keep Blossom at his house a little longer. "It's not that late."

"It's a little after nine, and I've got a long drive home." Brick said.

"I really should get going. Take Brick's advice and sleep on your lines. I'm sure they'll stick after a good night's sleep." Blossom said.

Dexter saw that it would be futile to try to keep Blossom longer, sighed resigned to her leaving. Though he was more than glad to get Brick out of his house. As they were Brick and Blossom were leaving, Brick turned to Blossom and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, do you want a ride home?"

"No. I flew. It was much faster."

"It's almost much colder." Brick pointed out.

Blossom chuckled and rose a brow at Brick. "I don't get cold."

"Right. Ice Queen." Brick joked light heartedly. "Well, don't get a chill. See you tomorrow."

"Sure." She said as Brick walked out the door to his car.

Dexter had come to stand on his porch and cleared his throat to get Blossom's attention. Blossom turned and found that this would be her chance to speak with Dexter about his behavior. It should've been nipped in the bud a while ago, but now it was time to just pluck the weed that it was.

"Dexter—."

"Blossom, I'm really sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just Brick is always picking on me and it really gets on my nerves. He treats me like a little kid, but I'm a senior just like him. In fact, I'm sure I'm smarter than him too. He probably knows that and is just jealous." Dexter rambled without taking a second to truly breath.

Blossom held up her hand to stop him from continuing. "Dexter. Just breathe."

Dexter took a deep breath and somewhat relaxed.

Blossom took a deep breath herself, and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Now, Dexter I know you have a bit of a crush on me."

Dexter blushed and looked ready to protest, but Blossom held up her hand again to stop him.

"I've noticed it myself and everyone keeps hinting at it. I'm flattered…" Dexter perked up at her words. "…but I can't return those feelings."

Dexter felt his heart get crushed, and asked the most damning questioning. "Why?"

Blossom looked Dexter in the eye and bit the bullet on what she needed to say. "I'm a few years older than you, Dexter. It wouldn't work out."

"Why not just slap me in the face? It would hurt a lot less." Dexter bit out sharply. "Did I ever stand a chance?"

"No, and it's my fault for not putting a stop to this sooner. I didn't think it was that serious, but after talking with Deedee and Brick—."

"What would they know?" Dexter suddenly raised his voice. "Deedee's stupid anyway, and Brick is just a…jerk who thinks he can get whatever he wants with just a few slick words and a flipping of his long for no reason hair."

Blossom let Dexter get his frustrations out and brought a hand to her forehead. "They know what it's like to be fourteen and have a crush on someone they can't have. Deedee is your sister and is just looking out for you, so don't be upset with her." She chided him. "As for Brick, ignore him."

"Brick likes you too, that's the only reason why he would say anything." Dexter retorted. "He just wants you to himself."

"Who cares what Brick wants? We're talking about you right now, and right now we're talking about you starting to turn into a short tempered jerk over a simple crush." Blossom said sternly. "Since, we've started this project, you've been nothing but combative and outright hostile with Brick. Is he guiltless? No, but you're no better by giving into his quips.

"I've known Brick for almost as long as I can remember. He's always been like this." Blossom said. "But believe me when I said, this isn't the worst I've seen of him."

Dexter swallowed and then looked down. "Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like him? Brick?" Dexter asked as he looked up with shining eyes.

"That has nothing to do with this." Blossom redirected. "This is about how I'm not the girl for you."

Dexter looked down again and swallowed while clenching his fists. Before he could allow for the tears on his eyes to fall, he quickly closed the door and locked it. Blossom wouldn't lie to herself and saw that she wasn't expecting that. She was sure to hear all about how he took the letdown tomorrow from Deedee. Sighing she turned and took to the air, leaving nothing but a pink streak in the sky.

What she didn't notice was that across the street sat a red car with the windows rolled down. Inside a cap wearing redheaded teen wearing the biggest smirk on his face.

The next few days at school Deedee kept Blossom posted on Dexter's wellbeing or lack thereof. He'd for the previous two days stayed home. The first day from what Deedee told her was that he'd spent the entire day locked in his room crying and tinkering with what small gadgets that he made. Yesterday he just sulked around the house. Today was the first day he was back, and he looked a little worse for wear. His hair was disheveled and he was constantly adjusting his glasses.

"Is he going to be okay?" Blossom asked as they sat at lunch Thursday. Dexter was sitting off by himself picking at his lunch.

Deedee glanced at her brother and shook her head. "He's heartbroken, but like everyone, he'll eventually get over it."

"Heartbreak shows you what you really want." Tabitha said. "If anything, he'll be a better person for it."

Suddenly a crash sounded through the cafeteria, drawing everyone's attention to where the boys were sitting. Dexter was standing behind Brick, his brothers, and friends with a broken lunch tray in his hands. Brick himself was covered in the school's meatloaf, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and milk.

"Whoa." Sam murmured.

"Oh my god." Robin stared wide eyed.

"Or he might lose his mind." Tabitha said as she watched Brick stood up slowly to face Dexter. "Oh shit."

Deedee and Blossom stood up and ran across the cafeteria to the boys table. Butch and Boomer stood up as well, immediately backing Brick up. Buttercup and Bubbles stood and ran across the cafeteria to support Blossom.

Dexter glared at Brick as he stood up and spared fleeting glances at Butch and Boomer. Butch and Boomer took a step forward, but Brick held up his hand, silently telling his brothers to back down. "What do you think you're doing, besides pissing me off?"

"What's so great about you, huh?" Dexter yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "All you've got is stupidly long hair and a baseball cap! There's nothing special about you!"

"You got a death wish or something?" Butch asked stepping around Brick. "You forget who we are?"

"We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys, pal. We used to go head to head with the Power Puff Girls. What makes you think—."

"Boomer!" Bubbles called out to him.

Boomer looked up and sighed when he saw Bubbles breath heavily and fold her arms. That look alone told him he was in trouble.

"Guys, back off." Brick commanded as he rolled up the sleeves of his red shirt. "I can take care of this."

"No!" Deedee screamed, very worried for her brother. She pulled his arm and made him stand behind her. "Brick, please don't do anything to my brother. He's just a kid. He doesn't know any better."

Dexter pulled himself from Deedee and glared viciously at her. "I'm not a kid. I'm a senior just like the rest of you guys."

"Dexter, would you please be quiet." Deedee urged him.

"No, let the runt speak. He's got something to say. Say it!" Brick said as he pulled meatloaf out of his hair.

Dexter moved around his sister to stand in front of Brick. "You're a no good punk, that thinks he can get his way by bullying other people around. You and your brothers are only known for the terrors you used to be."

"Yeah, we were terrors. Still can be if we wanted to." Brick whispered dangerously in his ear. "You know, I once ripped the head off a monster from Monster Isle, just for the fun of it once. Ripped its head cleaned from the shoulders. Blood and pus flew everywhere. Then once my blood cooled, I ripped one of its eyeballs out to ball baseball with my brothers."

Dexter felt the blood drain from his face, but stood as still as possible, not wanting to seem afraid.

"So before, I'm convinced not to kick your scrawny ass, let me ask you this. Do you really want to take me on?" Brick's voice was low and deadly, and it left the cafeteria colder than any ice storm Blossom could've created.

When Dexter didn't move, Brick sighed and stood up. He reached forward, pausing only when Deedee and Blossom called out.

"Brick!"

"Please don't hurt him!"

Brick smirked, before plucking Dexter's glasses off his face. Dexter still didn't move. Brick held them in his hand for a second, before closing his fist around the glasses. The sound of the glasses shattering broke the thick silence. Deedee shrieked and put her hands over her mouth.

Brick finally saw Dexter react as he trembled in place. "Kudos to you kid. You didn't piss yourself." He then looked over Dexter's shoulders at the stressed expressions of Deedee and the Power Puff Girls. "Get him out of my sight, before I change my mind about pounding him."

Deedee readily grabbed Dexter by the back of his shirt and practically dragged him away, whispering anxiously in his ear. Blossom stared hard at Brick, wondering what to say to him.

Brick stared at Blossom evenly. "What? I wasn't going to hurt him."

"So scaring him was okay?"

Brick rolled his eyes as he took his cap off and frowned in displeasure. "I'm the injured party here, Cherry."

"Don't call me Cherry. Not at a time like this." Blossom chided him.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. I didn't start this. It's not my fault the runt's jealousy got the better of him."

Blossom held her tongue, because she knew that this was in reaction to her trying to let Dexter down easy. Still, Brick should know better than to let a kid rile him up like that. "Did you have to break his glasses?"

"It's better than a broken nose." Brick flicked food off his cap and grumbled. "My hat's ruined. Do you know how long it takes to break in a cap?"

Blossom folded her arms across her chest. "I honestly don't care, Brick."

Brick feigned a hurt expression.

"Just…leave him alone for a while, okay?" Blossom asked him.

Brick rose a brow at Blossom. She really looked worried about the wellbeing of the runt. A small part of him was jealous because she worried for another guy, but he figured that was just the Power Puff in her that made her care. "Fine. Yeah. Whatever."

"I mean it Brick."

"I hear you, Blossom. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up before going to class." Brick said as he left the cafeteria to go to the restroom.

Bubbles looked at Boomer and shook her head. Boomer felt himself begin to stress. He hoped that Bubbles wasn't angry with him.

It came as no surprised later that day, when Brick and Dexter were called down to the principal's office. What did come as a surprise was to see Mojo there, arms folded and a scowl on his wrinkled face.

"Oh shit." Brick grumbled as he sat down beside his father. "Just so you know, I didn't start it."

"Be quiet." Mojo snapped lowly at him. "I cannot believe I'm here again."

"I hardly think twice in four months is anything to complain about." Brick mumbled.

Mojo shot Brick a glare. "I said be quiet. I hear anything else from you and your punishment will be a haircut."

Brick kept his mouth shut from then on. Knowing Mojo, he'd cut his hair off in his sleep. Soon the principal called for the boys to enter and Dexter's mother appeared just then. She was startled at the sight of Mojo, who only glared in response and then looked at Brick, who still had stains on his clothes from earlier.

"Oh my." She gasped. Looking for Dexter she walked over to him and pulled him by the ear, causing Dexter to cry out. "Young man, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ow, ow, ow. Mom that hurts." Dexter whined.

"And what happened to your glasses?" She asked, unrelenting in pulling his ear.

Dexter looked over at Brick, who he saw smirking at him. "He did it, he started it."

Brick was about to say something, when Mojo cleared his throat and leveled him with a hard stare. Mojo was not one for idle threats. Brick knew for certain that Mojo wouldn't hesitate to chop his hair off if he disobeyed him.

"All right boys. Let's hear it." The principal said as he looked between the students.

Brick spared a glance at Mojo, who nodded his head, allowing him to speak. "My brothers, friends, and I were enjoying our lunch when _Dexter,"_ the couldn't be anymore disdain in his voice if he tried, "came up behind me a slammed his lunch tray into the back of my head."

Dexter's mother gasped and turned to look at Dexter reproachfully.

"Well, he broke my glasses." Dexter retorted.

Brick pulled out his wallet and handed Dexter's mother a hundred-dollar bill. She took the bill, gaping at Brick. Even the principal was rendered speechless by the action. Mojo merely rolled his eyes and snorted.

The principal cleared his throat and turned to look at Brick. "While I appreciate your attempt to remedy the situation Brick, I still have to deliver a punishment."

Brick was about to protest, before hearing his name menacingly get called by Mojo. It spoke of worst punishment to come, and had Brick sitting back in his seat.

 _This is complete bullshit,_ he thought. Again, he was getting in trouble over someone else's actions. It made him wonder idly what would happen if he actually did something.

"With that said, Dexter you are to serve a three day suspension for attempting to start a fight." Dexter's eyes widened in dismay. "Also, with your suspension, you are automatically excluded from any exemptions for your finals at the end of the semester."

"What?" Dexter cried. "But, but…I'm a senior. I shouldn't have to take unnecessary finals."

"Well, you should've thought of that before picking a fight young man." His mother said sternly. "Your father and I will be having a talk with you about this later tonight."

Dexter deflated after that. Things had gone from bad to worst in a matter of days, and he felt absolutely miserable about it.

The principal turned to Brick then. "Brick, you'll be given a week's worth of detention."

Brick quickly weighed how his punishment held against Dexter's and decided that it could've been worse. Still, there was Mojo's punishment to consider as well. Hopefully, he only got off with a grounding which meant no television, internet, video games, or flying.

"How come he doesn't get excluded from exemptions?" Dexter complained.

"Brick didn't start the fight Dexter. Besides, exemptions are a privilege to those who work hard and don't cause trouble." The principal explained.

Dexter's face burned red with indignation. "But he's the ultimate trouble maker."

"Recently reformed." Brick said, just to irk Dexter.

"Brick." Mojo warned again. "There will not be a third time." Standing up from his seat, Mojo rand a hand over his face. "Are we done?"

"Yes, sorry for the inconvenience this had created." The principal said while reaching his hand out. Mojo ignored it as he left the office with Brick following after him.

"Just so you know Brick, you are grounded." Mojo told him.

Brick exhaled a large puff of smoke in frustration. He and his brothers weren't even grounded for that stunt Boomer pulled, yet he's being grounded for breaking the runt's glasses.

There were only a few minutes left to class, and Blossom was distracted wondering about what was happening between Dexter and Brick. She knew they'd been called to the office, but hopefully Brick didn't decide to cause further harm to the situation.

The minute the bell rang, Blossom gathered her things and left the classroom. She went to where she felt Brick to be. She found him in the hallway, but just as quickly as she found him, she saw Mojo and backed away around the corner.

Mojo caught a brilliant flash of red and felt his body run cold. "Who was that?"

"Who?" Brick looked around to see what Mojo was talking about. Then he felt that tingle through his body and felt the blood drain from him.

"I saw red hair." Mojo said.

Brick inhaled sharply. "I have red hair, Mojo."

Mojo shook his head. "No. Golden red hair, that I've only seen on one person." Mojo then took off down the hallway. Brick quickly followed after Mojo, his voice raising to give Blossom a warning.

"Mojo, you're in a high school. Plenty of girls dye their hair. It could've been anybody." Brick said.

Blossom ran down the hallway and ducked into a restroom. Her breath had caught in her throat with nerves.

Mojo looked frantically around the hallway, searching for Blossom. He was sure he'd seen her. "Where is she?"

"Dad, maybe you should go home and rest. I can take you home if you like." Brick offered. "I can fly you home and be back in time for my next class."

As if the fates were against him, Brick looked up to see down the hall, Boomer walking with Bubbles. Moving to block Mojo's view of the hall, Brick made a semi big production about Mojo being in the building.

"C'mon, Mojo. The bus ride couldn't have been fun, especially at your age." Goading him, would cause him to yell, and that would alert Boomer to his presence.

"I'm old, Brick. I'm not stupid!" Mojo yelled, just as Brick knew would happen.

Boomer and Bubbles looked up when they heard Mojo yelling. Boomer grabbed Bubbles' hand and ran in the complete opposite direction from where Mojo was. "Oh shit, that was close."

"Yeah, too close." Bubbles said as soon as they were around the corner. "Umm, I'll give you some space. My best guess was that he probably caught a glimpse of one of us."

Boomer nodded, becoming grumpy at not being with Bubbles. Bubbles caught onto his sudden mood change and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "That doesn't make me feel better.

Bubbles smiled softly and then gave Boomer a kiss on the lips. "Does that make you feel better?"

"A little." Boomer relented. "Can I see you tonight? Maybe go to a movie?"

Bubbles shook her head. "No. Something tells me, Mojo is going to be paying extra close attention to everything you do."

That made Boomer frown in displeasure. He didn't like having to be away from Bubbles more than he had too. However, he knew she was right. Mojo would definitely be on all their asses the minute they got home.

"Okay, but will you call me later?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now get going before Mojo catches us together." Bubbles said with a squeeze of Boomer's hand.

When she let go of his hand and walked away, Boomer felt momentarily bereft. He'd grown accustomed to the tingles that came with being in her presence. It was as if his happiness went with her. Sighing he went in the other direction of where she went.

"Mojo, you really should be getting home soon." Brick tried to reason. "You're missing your favorite afternoons shows."

Butch came down the hallway sporting a very red cheek. He heard yelling, and was confused as to what was going on until he saw Mojo. "What are you screaming about now, Monkey?"

Mojo turned to see Butch, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt to pull him down to his level. "What happened to your face?"

"A girl happened." Butch answered shortly. "What are you screaming about now?"

Mojo looked around to see what if any of the other girls were there. "Are those girls here?"

"Girls?"

"The Power Puff Girls. Where are they?" Mojo asked.

"How the hell should I know?" He was shocked when Mojo suddenly head butted him.

"Don't play games with me Butch!" I know they're here. I saw Blossom." Mojo yelled.

Butch looked up at Brick in concern. "Seriously?"

"He thought he saw red hair and then took off." Brick explained. "It was nothing."

Mojo started to breathe heavily and then grasped his chest. He stumbled while holding onto Butch, startling both Butch and Brick. "Mojo! Dad!"

Mojo took a few deep breaths, and tried to push the boys off him. "Get off me. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. I'm taking you home, right now." Brick said as he easily picked up Mojo. Butch stood up as well, just as worried about their father as Brick was.

"Hey, what's going on?" Boomer asked as he ran up to his brothers, after seeing Mojo nearly collapse.

Brick looked to his worried brothers and the students that were starting to gather. "Mojo's not feeling well, I'm taking him home and calling the professor."

"We're coming with you." Boomer said, adamant.

"No, you guys stay here. I'll take care of him." Brick said.

"I'm perfectly fine. Put me down." Mojo grumbled.

Brick ignored Mojo and left out the front doors of the school and flew to their volcano tower. Butch and Boomer watched Brick take their father home.

The bell rang for class, but Butch and Boomer were still standing in the same spot looking at the fading red streak in the sky. Butch sighed and then hit Boomer in the shoulder, lightly. "Come on, let's get to class."

Boomer shook his head and looked down.

Butch rose a brow and looked at Boomer in concern. "What is it? Mojo's a tough guy. He'll be fine."

"It's not just that. If Mojo finds out that Bubbles and I are together, he'll have a heart attack." Boomer fretted.

"The professor came by to see Mojo on Halloween. Your relationship with Bubbles isn't going to kill him." Butch said.

"Butch, he gave himself a heart attack, just catching a glimpse of Blossom. What do you think will happen if he catches us together?"

Butch put a hand on the back of Boomer's neck and pulled him in close so their foreheads were touching. "Don't stress yourself about this. It'll be fine." Butch gently—for him—headbutted Boomer, and walked down the hallway to go to class. Boomer worried for a second longer, before going to his own class.

Both brothers hadn't really thought about it before, but what would they do without Mojo.


	29. Chapter 28

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: All Good Things

The next several days were stressful for the boys and it showed. The professor immediately came over when Brick called him. It wasn't a heart attack like the boys thought. Mojo's blood pressure had risen to an extremely high level. The professor suggested bedrest for Mojo, and when Boomer and Butch got home, he pulled them into the living room to speak with them.

"What happened?" he'd asked, removing his glasses.

"He caught a glimpse of Blossom at school." Brick explained as he and his brothers sat on the couch.

"Is he going to be all right?" Boomer asked anxiously.

The professor had looked at the boys, trying to figure out how to answer them. "Mojo's physiology is the bit different from the average chimp."

Butch scoffed and folded his arms. "Figured that by the talking, green skin, and the exposed brain."

Brick hadn't said anything, but elbowed Butch in the stomach. Butch turned to look at Brick, and saw that his eyes were tight with concern. Boomer, who'd sat on the other side of Brick had his hands clasped tightly in front of him. Butch relented on his cynical-ness, he was just as worried about Mojo as his brothers were.

"That being said, while parts of Mojo's body were enhanced, others suffered. His circulatory system being the main one to suffered."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that being unnecessarily stressed out will cause his blood pressure to rise. His heart will be working overtime to try to keep up." The professor took a deep breath. "The body is a machine, and when mechanisms are overworked, they'll burn out."

The boys had looked at the professor for the first time with fear in their eyes. Even though the professor hadn't exactly said it, it was implied that Mojo could quite literally give himself a heart attack and die. Except for when they were first reborn and under H.I.M's supervision, the boys were always under Mojo's care. He was their father, they his sons. What would they do without Mojo?

Apparently one of them had asked that aloud, because the professor set a sheet of paper on the coffee table for the boys to look at. Brick took the initiative to pick up the sheet of paper. Boomer and Butch looked over his shoulders to read what the paper said.

"In essence, Mojo has you three well taken care of if anything were to happen to him." The professor started. "All his investments, his properties—."

"Properties?" The boys mimicked.

"You mean the volcano tower?"

"Yes, but Mojo also has other assets. He has a home in Japan, the Congo jungle, and Rio." The professor listed.

"What about H.I.M?" Butch asked.

"Mojo has something special planned for H.I.M. He means to protect you three from everything, including your 'mother'." The professor had put his pipe in his mouth and was filling it with tobacco. "However, since his change almost eighteen years ago, he's proven to be quite…energetic. Old age hasn't done anything to hinder it."

Brick, Butch, and Boomer looked up at the professor. He didn't sound worried at all. Even his words suggested that Mojo wasn't anywhere near kicking the bucket. "Are you saying he'll be all right?"

"Mojo will be fine. He just needs to stop getting excited over everything." The professor lit his pipe and looked at the boys. "That being said, you three will eventually have to tell him about the girls." He took a puff of his pipe and exhaled.

"Will you say something if we don't?" Boomer asked.

"Only asked because not a week ago, I lied to someone I told I'd never lie to. He's Mojo Jojo, retired super villain and father to you three. To me he's still the same baby chimp wearing a diaper responding to the name Jojo."

The boys had watched the professor pack his bag and then proceed to leave. The professor's words left them with a lot to think about.

The rest of the week and the following weekend, the boys did everything they can to keep Mojo stress free. That included, coming home on time, cooking and cleaning. At first Mojo appreciated it, but when the boys started to do things for like reaching his cup to him while sitting on the couch and changing the channel when he was watching television, it became annoying.

"Turning the page of a book, or scratching my ass is not going to kill me." Mojo had complained. "I'm fine. Pretty sure, I'm too stubborn to die anytime soon."

"I'll give it to him for being stubborn." Butch had whispered to his brothers as he finished up the dishes. "If that's what you want, I'm going out."

Mojo, Brick, and Boomer looked at Butch as he drained the sink and took the gloves off his hands with a distinctive snap. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Arcade. The mall. The mountains. I'll be back before dinner." Butch said as he went up to his room to grab his wallet.

Boomer then pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bubbles, asking if she'd like to go to the movies with him. He hadn't seen much of her aside from school. Needless to say, he missed her.

Brick caught Boomer on his phone while he was supposed to be mopping, and threw a dust rag at him. "Making plans, Boomer?"

Boomer jumped a bit after being hit with the rag, and then smirked. "Yeah, considering I'm not on house arrest."

Brick raised his middle finger to Boomer and she turned back to polish Mojo's older machines. Brick's being grounded had him spending the most time with Mojo. While he didn't mind half the time, the other half he felt like pulling his hair out of sheer boredom. He felt like today was going to be one of those days.

Butch came down the stairs dressed for the cool November weather and practically flew out the door. Boomer hurried with his mopping to be finished that much sooner. After he was done, he went up to his room to change and then left.

Brick internally cursed his brothers for leaving him at the mercy of Mojo's loneliness.

Butch hung out in the clouds with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. He needed a second to think about what he was going to do next. As he was changing clothes, he glanced at his dresser and took noticed of the full box of condoms. It reminded him that he'd gotten his promised picture evidence of Buttercup not being pregnant.

It was that Friday, and he'd woken up to a text from Buttercup. Nothing was said, just a picture of bloodied underwear. It'd grossed him out, but assured him that he didn't fuck up and get her pregnant.

It had been five days since then, and he idly wondered how long her period was supposed to last. Butch wanted to see Buttercup. He'd texted her as asked if she'd wanted to meet up with him.

That being said, Butch was taken by surprise when Buttercup answered with a 'where'? Butch replied saying he would wait for her above the cloud bank, and then go somewhere, so long as he was alone with her. Thinking about being alone with Buttercup had him gulping in anticipation. With such anticipation in mind, he'd

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Butch didn't notice the tingle going through his body that signaled Buttercup's approach. Buttercup had zoomed up to Butch and startled him, by whistling. Turning and bracing for a fight, he relaxed when he saw that it was just Buttercup.

"That's how you got your tongue bitten years ago." Buttercup told him.

"Hello to you too, Cupcake." Butch said as he floated over to her. "So, do you know a place we can…" Butch searched for the proper word. "…get reacquainted?"

Buttercup stared at Butch for a moment. "And what would this reacquainting be like?"

Butch reached into his pocket a flash a few condom packets in front of her face. "We had a wager, remember?"

Buttercup looked at the condoms, and then brought her eyes back to Butch's. Butch's face held a smile, but his eyes showed a bit of worry. "I know a place. Try to keep up."

Buttercup flew off in the opposite direction of where she came followed closely by Butch. Soon, they were in the woods a little outside of Townsville. Butch was confused, before Buttercup sunk lower into the trees and soon started walking. Butch was close on her heels, stumbling into her every few steps.

"Butch, would you please take a few steps back?" Buttercup snapped at him after he stumbled for the fifth time.

Butch waited for her to take five steps before following after her. Soon there was an opening to a clearing and right in the middle of the clearing was a cabin. Butch looked at it, wondering how Buttercup knew about this place.

"You have a cabin in the woods? Planning on killing me, Cupcake?" Butch asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Apparently, that had the opposite effect as Buttercup turned to face Butch head on. Her eyes were blazing and a red flush of anger and embarrassment. "Don't be an ass, Butch. This time is a lot different than the last. Don't make me change my mind."

Butch silently agreed with that as Buttercup turned around to go to the cabin. "How did you find this place?"

"It was given to me." Buttercup said. "When the Gang Green Gang left town, Ace gave this to me as a parting gift."

Butch felt his eyebrow twitch in jealously. "What guy gives a teenage girl an abandoned cabin?"

"Ace grew a soft spot for me over the years." She explained. "I had a crush on him when I was younger."

Butch stared at Buttercup's back. "You had a crush on slimy, can't grow a mustache, tacky bell bottoms Ace?"

"I was five." Buttercup said as explanation.

"Thank god, your taste has improved." Butch muttered.

"I heard that." Buttercup said. "Haven't you ever had a crush on someone terrible?"

"Sedusa. Black lace, red leather, nice butt." Butch listed.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "She also had greasy hair, pasty skin, and fangs." Buttercup said as they walked up the cabin steps. She opened the door and let them in. This was Buttercup's safe place, it was all her own. Now she was sharing it with Butch, just like she did with her body. The symbolism of it was not lost on her.

Butch looked around the space and had to smile at the touches that made the place Buttercup's. There were posters of her favorite bands and movies, a small radio, a green rug on the floor, and a black couch with a down blanket thrown carelessly over it. "Homey."

Buttercup sighed as she ran her hands over her hair, nervously. "It's my place away from home."

Butch came up to stand close behind Buttercup. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms until his fingers entwined with hers. Buttercup quickly stepped away from Butch.

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"Turn around and get undressed. I'll do the same." Buttercup said as she turned around.

Butch stared at Buttercup for a second, before turning around and stripping. He listened closely to be sure that Buttercup wasn't tricking him. The telltale sound of zippers being pulled down and clothes hitting the floor told him otherwise.

"Any reason you want us turned around. I mean, I've already seen you naked." Butch said as he spared a glance over his shoulder.

"Look before I give the okay, and I'll leave you standing here naked." Buttercup threatened.

Butch immediately turned to look in the opposite direction. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm warning you, Butch."

"All right, all right." Butch kept his eyes forward, listening to Buttercup moved behind him.

He jumped suddenly when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Relaxing, he put his hands on top of Buttercup's.

"Can I turn around?" he asked.

Buttercup walked backwards with Butch. She grabbed the blanket off the couch and sat him down. Buttercup moved to sit on Butch's lap and quickly pulled the blanket around them. Butch laid his hand on Buttercup's lower back and pulled her close to him, so he could kiss her.

Buttercup welcomed the kiss and pulled Butch closer to her. She maneuvered them so that he was lying on top of her. Butch wedged his knee between her legs and moved his hand down. He stroked her a few times before inserting two fingers into her. Buttercup inhaled sharply.

"What is it?"

"You're rushing it." Buttercup said. "It's why you blew it so quick."

Butch raised a brow, as he pulled his hand out of her and then sucked his fingers clean. The sight made Buttercup blush heavily. Leaning down, Butch kissed Buttercup's neck and moved to her collarbone. His hand that wasn't supporting his weight ran over her breasts. His thumb brushed over her nipple, causing her to shiver and moan.

Butch smirked against her skin and brought his mouth down to kiss her other breast. When he heard Buttercup gasp for breath he decided to move to the other breast. He suckled her, before giving her a gentle bite.

"Going slow enough for you?" Butch teased.

Buttercup's breathing was ragged, but she managed and answer. "Shut up."

Butch chuckled as he sat up and reached for his jeans on the floor. He pulled out a condom and sat up, so he put it on. As he opened the wrapper, he looked at Buttercup and then handed her the condom.

"You've got me doing all the work, Cupcake." Butch mock scolded. "You put the condom on me."

Buttercup took the condom and very carefully put it on Butch. Butch had his head tilted back, at the sensation of having someone else touch him. When Buttercup finished putting the condom on Butch, she reached up for his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him.

Shifting his body, so he was touching every inch of her, Butch brought his hand down to pull at her thigh, bringing it over his waist. The blanket was a bit awkward, because of the blanket covering them. Also, it was a lot warmer than when they first started.

"Can we ditch the blanket?" Butch asked.

"No. Not ready for you to see all of me yet." Buttercup said as she brought a kiss to Butch's neck.

Butch sighed as he gave Buttercup more access. "We've already seen each other naked. It's a bit late to be modest."

Buttercup pulled back to look up at Butch and then pushed against his shoulders. Butch confused, resisted with his brow furrowing.

"Let me up." Butch moved off Buttercup and she sat up and ran a hand over her hair. "I think I'll go home."

"You're running away again?" Butch asked.

Buttercup's glare was fiery, but Butch could see something else there. "You're not taking me seriously."

"You're taking this too seriously. It's just us having sex. We've already done it once before." Butch fussed.

"Under the cover of night. Yes, we can see in the dark, but this is different." Buttercup explained as she reached for her clothes. "You can see everything now."

Butch grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly in his own. "Buttercup, please don't overthink this. I want to have sex with you." He pulled her to him, and had her sit on his lap. When she remained stiff in his embrace, he started kissing her shoulders and brought his hands to her front to stroke her thighs. "Come on, Cupcake."

Buttercup slowly melted into Butch's ministrations and leaned her head back on his shoulder. Butch moved his hips, so his erection brushed against her, causing soft moans to break from her. When he felt he'd prepared her enough, he lifted her and positioned her over his erection. Butch slowly eased Buttercup down, both teens groaning at the sensations of being so intimately connected.

With his hands on her hips, Butch moved Buttercup to create a pleasurable rhythm that had her gasping and him groaning. The sounds of their skin hitting filled the cabin as well as their loud breathing. Butch brought one of his hands up to Buttercup's chin and tilted it back so he could kiss her. His other hand went down between her legs and he stroked her clit.

The sound Buttercup made then, had Butch smiling in pride. The clenching of her insides and increased wetness he felt told her he'd just won the wager. Knowing it was best to stay quiet about it until later, Butch continued his thrusting until he felt that feeling in the base of his belly. When he finally came, he held tightly to Buttercup.

Once their bodies started to cool, Butch moved them so they were lying on their sides. In the process of moving Butch had pulled out of Buttercup, and in the limited space the couch allowed, pulled the condom off. Butch flung it near his clothes, making a mental note to pick it up later.

"So what do we do now?" Buttercup asked after a few minutes of silence.

Butch pressed himself against Buttercup. "First, I'm going to kiss you." True to form, Butch leaned over Buttercup and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, I'm going to get up and get dressed. After that, I think I'll arrange to see you again. Same place and time."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Buttercup asked.

"No. I'm telling you exactly what I want, so there's no confusion." Butch said as he sat up and gathered his clothes. "It's only fair to also ask what you want."

"What I want?" Buttercup's brow furrowed.

Butch pulled his boxers and jeans on and turned to Buttercup as he was buckling them up. "Yeah, what do you want? This is only going to work if you just speak your mind. Shouldn't be too hard for us." He winked.

Buttercup pulled the blanket close around her. "I want you to not be a jackass about it, and keep you goddamn mouth shut."

"Hey, I thought I explained what happened that day. Jack somehow knew. I'm sure one of your friends probably knows too." Butch said as he bent to pick up his shirt.

Buttercup wrapped the blanket around her and stood up to pick up her clothes. "I don't care. Just don't go blabbing to your friends or your brothers about us."

Butch stared at Buttercup as she tried to dress herself under the blanket. "Ashamed to be having sex with a Rowdy Ruff Boy?"

"No. It's just my business and I'd like to keep it as my business."

Butch considered this and nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Fair enough." He then pulled wrapped an arm around Buttercup's waist and pulled her to him. "See you soon." He kissed her temple and then left out the cabin.

Buttercup stared at where Butch had just been and ran a hand over her hair. "What have I just gotten myself into?"

Boomer and Bubbles had met up and were at the movies having a date. It felt nice to do normal things that other teenagers did. Picking a bad romance comedy to see, eating salty popcorn and sweet candy, and kissing in the darkness. It was perfect.

As they were kissing, Boomer's hand had found itself on Bubbles' thigh. Moving slowly, Boomer moved his hand inward. Bubbles at first didn't react, so Boomer took the liberty to inch his hand upward. He idly thought, it was a shame that Bubbles was wearing jeans. She usually wore skirts.

Before his hand could reach its goal of between her legs, he felt Bubbles' grab his hand. "Boomer."

"Sorry. Moving too fast?" he quickly retracted himself from Bubbles, turning his eyes toward the screen. It had been the first time he'd glanced at the movie in twenty minutes and had no idea what was going on.

"Boomer," Bubbles whispered. "It's okay, just not yet."

Boomer turned to look at Bubbles and when the screen lit up, he saw the faint blush go across her cheeks. He blushed himself, and then reached over to take Bubbles' hand in his own. Boomer couldn't help but smile as well.

After the movie, Boomer and Bubbles walked around the city hand in hand, eating soft pretzels they got from concessions before they left. Boomer decided to eat his plain, while Bubbles opted for a spicy mustard.

"Your stomach is made of lead." Boomer laughed as she spread more mustard onto her pretzel.

"Says the boy who eats cockroaches." Bubbles said.

"Used to eat cockroaches." Boomer corrected. "We had this conversation before."

"Yeah, but every time I eat something you think is weird—."

"You have weird taste." Boomer interrupted.

Bubbles shoved Boomer gently. "Then what does that say about you?"

"I'd say it's too late. You're already dating me." Boomer said.

"Yeah, I am." Bubbles said with a smile.

Boomer smiled back, but then a dark thought crossed his mind, causing a frown to mar his face. Bubbles immediately noticed and frowned in response. "What is it?"

"Do you really like me?" Boomer asked.

The questions caught Bubbles so off guard that she laughed. "Of course, I like you. Why wouldn't I?"

Boomer's grip on Bubbles' hand tightened. "It's just something we—my brothers and I—have been thinking about."

"Okay," Bubbles started, picking up on Boomer's not wanting to talk about it attitude. "Thinking about what?"

Boomer stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with Bubbles and looked probingly into her sky blue eyes. "When I first saw you at school, I immediately felt this crazy attraction to you. You wore this really cute white dress with a jean jacket, and all I could was that this angel came down for this boy from hell."

Bubbles was shocked that Boomer felt all that from just one glance. Her face grew warm and felt it was going to continue to grow warmer.

"When I found out that you were Bubbles of the Power Puff Girls, my heart sank. I thought I wouldn't ever get the chance to be with you because of that." Boomer said as he looked away from her.

Bubbles squeezed Boomer's hands in a reassuring manner. "Boomer."

"My brothers tried to tell me not to go out with you. They said it was a bad idea." Boomer chuckled. "I've never been more glad that they were wrong."

Bubbles smiled and brought her hand to Boomer's face. He pressed his face into her palm and closed his eyes. The tingles he felt under his skin helped to bring him to what he was trying to say. He put his hand over Bubbles' and sighed.

"Remember how you couldn't stand me touching you? Can you tell me why?" Boomer asked her.

Bubbles' brow furrowed in confusion. "It was like this electric shock going through me. It wasn't painful, just annoying."

"For me I get these tingles. Really good tingles that spread out from wherever we touched." Boomer sighed.

"What does that have to do with us?" Bubbles asked, confused.

Boomer opened his eyes and looked into Bubbles' eyes. "The professor told us that we wouldn't be able to resist being attracted to you."

Bubbles chuckled. "The pride of a father."

Boomer shook his head. "Yeah, until he told us that the Chemical X in our blood is what makes us attracted to each other. The tingles are a result of the Chemical X in our blood reacting to each other."

"You can't believe that, can you?" Bubbles asked feeling indignant. She was going to have a talk with the professor when she got home. "If that were the case, we'd be reacting to our siblings and our non-counterparts."

"That's the thing, I don't. I know that I truly like you Bubbles. I like being around you. I like spending time with you." Boomer rattled off.

Bubbles didn't say anything. Instead she pulled Boomer down to her height and kissed him deeply. When the kissed ended, Bubbles looked up at Boomer with a soft smile. "I really do like you Boomer. I know that because every time you're with me I get this fuzzy feeling. Not that tingly feeling, but a genuine warm and fuzzy feeling."

Her words produce a warm and fuzzy feeling in Boomer, that had him leaning down and kissing Bubbles.

Brick was almost bored to tears. Mojo had insisted that Brick stay downstairs with him watching a documentary about chimps. When Brick asked why Mojo wanted to watch a documentary about chimps, Mojo has answered for humor. Brick was about to doze off when Mojo laughed at something one of the younger chimps did.

"Mojo, my brain is turning to mush as we watch this." Brick complained. "Can I please go up to my room? I'm supposed to be grounded, remember?"

Mojo gave Brick a sly grin, rare in his old age. "There are exceptions to every rule."

"Dad," Brick groaned. "Brain cells are dying as we speak."

Mojo chuckled as he turned his attention back to the television and the young chimps. "I wonder if I should get a tire swing installed."

Brick was the one to chuckle then. "You're more likely to throw your back out playing on a tire swing."

Mojo threw a scowl at Brick, but then ran his hand down Brick's shoulder in a fatherly way. Suddenly the door opened and close and Butch came in, a self-satisfied smile on his face. Brick took one guess as to where Butch had been and shook his head.

"Make sure you shower before dinner." Brick called out to him, as Butch made his way upstairs.

Butch was in too good a mood to worry about Brick's comment, so he ignored him and made his way up to their bathroom to shower.

Not soon after Butch arrived home, Boomer came in with a dopey smile on his face. It was no secret that Boomer was out with Bubbles, but the smile told Brick that something good must've happened. Something really good.

 _Did Boomer get laid too?_ He thought. If he did, Brick was going to throw a fit. He could not be outdone by his brothers by being the last one to have sex.

"When's dinner?" Boomer asked as he went to the kitchen, where he smelt spices and tomato sauce cooking.

"Soon. Don't you dare touch that chili." Brick called out from his place on the couch. He'd have to talk to his brothers later to figure out what was going on in their lives. While they wouldn't be so forth coming with Mojo, he felt that his brothers would be more forthcoming with him.

Dinner was lighthearted between the small family of four. Jokes were made. Mojo smiled and even laughed once or twice. After dinner was done, the boys cleaned up with Mojo heading to his room to rest. While they were cleaning, Brick turned to his brothers and whispered in case Mojo was within hearing distance.

"All right you two, spill." He asked getting right to the point. "I know you either got laid or something.

Butch, who'd been rinsing the dishes, paused before letting a large smile cross his face. He continued rinsing the dishes that Brick washed before handing them to Boomer to dry and put away. "I might've gotten laid again. Not that you two would know what it feels like."

Brick splashed Butch with dish water. "Did you wrap up this time?"

"Or did you cum in your hand again?" Boomer asked.

Butch chuckled. "Yes, if you must know. At least I'm not cumming in my hand, unlike you two. Though I doubt I'll be alone for long. Boomer does have a girlfriend."

Boomer actually blushed, turning away from his brothers so they wouldn't see. Unfortunately, the action just drew their attention to him. Brick and Butch glanced at each other before looking at Boomer. "Boomer?"

Boomer didn't say anything, but his blush got deeper.

"Did you have sex with her already?" Brick asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"No."

"Then what are you over there blushing like a middle school girl for?" Butch asked him.

Boomer faced his brothers and shrugged. "Just Bubbles told me that she really liked me."

"Okay, and that's a reason to be blushing?" Butch asked.

"She really likes me. The Chemical X has nothing to do with it. She likes me for me." Boomer smiled.

Brick thought it must be bliss to be so simple. He couldn't really believe that the Chemical X had nothing to do with the attraction he felt for Bubbles. Bubbles truly was for him, if she had the same simplicity. Butch on the other hand felt that it was just the Chemical X attracting him to Buttercup.

"It's just a physical attraction. Any emotional attraction you think you have doesn't exist Boomer." Butch said. Brick closed his eyes in disbelief. Count on Butch to not have any tact.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because when I'm around Buttercup, I don't get these feelings you think you feel. I just get these tingles and I know it feels good." Butch explained. "It's that simple."

"Is that why you're having sex with her?" Boomer asked, starting to grow irritated with his brother. "Because that's going to bite you in the ass. Then what are you going to do?"

"Guys." Brick warned. "You're both entitled to what you feel, but don't fight about it. It's not worth it."

Boomer turned to Brick then. "Are you saying you don't believe me either?"

Brick pulled the plug in the sink as he handed the last dish to Butch. "I'm not saying I don't."

"Then what is it?"

Brick shrugged. "It's just a little too good to be true. I'm glad you're happy, but I don't want you to feel entitled to like or be with her just because of a feeling that may or may not be your own." Brick said quickly when Boomer looked ready to protest.

The dish that was in Boomer's hand suddenly broke with his frustration. It was a sign that a Boomer tantrum was about to start. "Boomer."

"Why are you guys so bent on the idea that I might not actually like her?" Boomer snapped louder than intended.

Brick looked towards Mojo's door and then inclined his head for them to go upstairs. Butch quickly gathered the pieces of the broken dish and threw them in the trash before following a stomping Boomer and a calm Brick up the stairs to Boomer's room.

Boomer's room unlike Brick's was an organized mess. Nothing was where it necessarily should be, but Boomer knew where everything was. Brick's room was simply organized to the point of obsessive compulsive, and Butch's room was in a constant state of hit by a tornado.

Boomer sat on his bed with his arms folded and what could only be described as a pout on his face. Brick sighed as he leaned against the edge of Boomer's dresser. Butch sat himself in Boomer's chair that had a permanent sag to it.

"Well?" Boomer started.

"I'm just not convinced that part of it isn't induced by the Chemical X." Brick explained. "I mean, I get the same tingles with Blossom, but I'm fine with just being friends with her."

"Bullshit." Boomer said.

Brick's brow furrowed. "Bullshit? How?"

"You totally use every chance you can to pick fun at that Dexter kid. You know he has a crush on Blossom, and you act like a complete asshole to him." Boomer explained fiercely.

Butch chuckled, and that brought Boomer's attention to him.

"And you. You stole Buttercup right from under Mitch's nose and now you're banging her. What does that say about you?"

"That I'm a hot-blooded male that found an equally hot-blooded female." Butch stated. "Sex and liking someone isn't the same thing."

"You're an asshole. The sooner Buttercup figures that out about you, the better." Boomer said as he settled himself on his bed. "I hope she knocks your fucking teeth in when she does."

Butch rolled his eyes at Boomer. "And the sooner you get laid or better yet just rub one out, the better. You'll be less of a tight ass."

Boomer lunged across his room, before Brick could stop him, and punched Butch in the nose. He put more than enough force behind it, and was sure he broke Butch's nose. Blood flowed down Butch's face as he returned the favor by punching Boomer in the face. Boomer threw an elbow out and caught Butch in the chin and throwing him off him. Boomer then jumped onto Butch throwing them onto the ground and proceeded to pummel Butch.

Brick didn't stop them, because if he were being honest—and he was—Butch was asking for it. Butch headbutted Boomer, making him fall back. Butch made to jump onto Boomer then, but Boomer was quicker and swung his leg kicking Butch. Butch caught Boomer's foot in the face and it threw him into Brick.

Brick held tight to Butch when he tried to break away. "All right that's enough. Come on, before your nose heals wrong."

Boomer watched as Brick dragged Butch out of his room. He then picked himself up off the floor and headed to the bathroom to wipe his face.

In Butch's room, Butch sat on his bed taking deep breaths. Brick had his thumbs braced against either side of Butch's nose and took a deep breath himself. "On the count of three. Okay? One. Two."

There was another crush and Butch grunted in pain. "What happened to three?"

Brick shrugged. "You shouldn't have provoked him like that."

"Whatever." Butch mumbled while tilting his head back to try to stop the blood flow. "I can't believe he managed to break my nose."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Brick asked as he cautiously made his way through Butch's room. "You should really clean up in here."

Butch snorted, then regretted it as it caused more blood to spill. "Damn it."

"Butch, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What do you feel for Buttercup?"

Butch turned his eyes onto Brick's with his brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Do you like her or what?"

Butch hadn't really thought about that, but he figured he did. "Yeah, I don't think I could stomach having sex with her if I didn't."

"I'm being serious here." Brick said sternly.

Butch looked at Brick and then shrugged. "I guess I like her, but not the way Boomer likes Bubbles."

"What do you mean?"

Groaning, Butch let his head hang. "What do you want from me Brick? I get those tingles when I touch her. Having sex with her just increases those tingles I feel. She's also a complex girl who doesn't let anyone in, but for some reason she's letting me in."

"Did you think that she may like you?" Brick asked.

Butch sighed heavily. "Brick, unless you're going somewhere with this, drop it."

"I'm just trying to understand what this thing is with Buttercup that you have, before I hear about it from Blossom while she's blowing ice in my face."

"Again, you're just trying to cover your ass." Butch said as he stood up and tossed the bloodied towel into a pile he just somehow knew was his dirty clothes. "Then what about you and Blossom, huh?"

"What about Blossom and me?"

Butch rounded on Brick, his eyes almost blazing. "You and Blossom dance around each other. This project you have with her is bringing you closer. I see the way you get this fire in your eyes about working with her."

"I like her, so what?"

"You like her." Butch chuckled. "You're an idiot if you think that's not going to blow up in your face."

Brick breathed a thin cloud of smoke. "No more than it's going to blow up in your face."

Butch threw himself on his bed and turned his back to Brick. "Close the door on your way out."

Brick wanted to throw something at Butch, but that would start another fight. It was late and he was mentally exhausted. Slamming the door, he went to his room and buried his head in this pillow. He idly wondered if Blossom had these kinds of fights with her sisters.


	30. Chapter 29

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Our Girl

The next day Boomer headed out earlier to avoid running into Butch. He was still angry with him and was sure he was going to start another fight if he saw him. Getting in his car, he drove to the Utonium home, hoping he take Bubbles to get a donut and coffee before classes.

As he pulled up in front of their house Bubbles and her sisters were just leaving. Boomer smiled as he rolled down his window and honed the horn. "Bubbles!" Climbing out the window, he sat in the open space and waved enthusiastically.

"Boomer?" Bubbles turned, before smiling and waving.

"Go ahead." Blossom said as she locked the front door.

Bubbles practically skip to Boomer's car, as he slipped back in and changed gears. As he was doing so, Bubbles caught sight of the healing bruises on his face. "What happened?"

Boomer glanced at Bubbles before quickly looking away. "I got in a fight."

"With your brothers?" she asked. "Again?"

"This was Butch. But he looks worse." He then smiled proud of himself. "I broke his nose."

"Why'd you break his nose?"

Boomer was going down the street, headed to where he knew there would be coffee and donuts. "Do you like coffee or tea in the morning?"

"Boomer." Bubbles' tone told him that he'd be in trouble if he didn't answer her.

Boomer sighed and kept his eyes pointed forward. "Butch said something stupid."

"What made this time different?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer looked uncomfortable and groaned. "Do I have to tell you?"

"If you want to ever kiss me again, you'll tell me." Bubbles promised with a folding of her arms.

Boomer turned to look at Bubbles, disbelieving what he was hearing. "That's not fair."

"No, you showing up with bruises and not telling me what happened isn't fair." Bubbles countered.

Groaning deep in his throat Boomer turned his eyes back to the road. "Butch called me a tight ass."

"Why?"

"Because he's an asshole." Boomer answered. "He needs to learn to keep his opinions to himself."

"This is like pulling teeth." Bubbles grumbled. "If you don't just spit it out, I'm never ever kissing you again. Kiss those warm and fuzzy feelings good bye."

"You don't play fair." Boomer complained as they pulled into the parking lot of a small café. "Fine. We were fighting again about the Chemical X being the only thing attracting us to one another."

"We talked about this last night, Boomer." Bubbles told him as she got out of the car.

Boomer followed after her sighing. "I know, but Butch insists that it's just the Chemical X, since he can sleep with Buttercup and not think twice about it."

Bubbles froze and turned to stare wide eyed at Boomer. "What?"

"What?" Boomer asked confused.

"Butch and Buttercup are sleeping together?" Bubbles asked him.

Boomer looked at Bubbles confused. "Yeah. You didn't know?"

"Obviously not. When did this happen and how did you find out?" Bubbles asked, her voice raising slightly and her hands perching themselves on her hips.

"Since Halloween and Jack was the one who figured it out." Boomer told her, still confused. "Hasn't Buttercup said anything to you or Blossom?"

"This is Buttercup. She can keep a secret like no one's business." Bubbles told him. Suddenly a thought struck her and her normally sky blue eyes went stormy. "I'm going to kill Butch."

Boomer was even more confused than he was before. "Wait, what? Why?"

Bubbles didn't answer as she took off and flew to the school. Boomer stood dumbstruck and suddenly cursed himself for driving. He couldn't leave his car, so he was left with no choice but to drive to school. Hopefully Butch was late getting to school.

Butch arrived at school wanting to find Boomer. He was sure his younger brother had let early that morning, finding solace in Bubbles. It was a surprise to find that Boomer wasn't there yet by evidence of his car not being in the parking lot. No matter, he'd just wait for Boomer to get to school and talk to him then.

Walking into the building, he immediately knew that Buttercup was there. It was faint, so she must be on the other side of the building. He suddenly thought about yesterday afternoon and smiled to himself. Buttercup had cum while they were having sex. More importantly, she'd cum before he did. Maybe he could tease her a little bit.

Before Butch could take a step in the direction toward Buttercup, he felt the back of his shirt get grabbed and he was thrown out of the school building. He crashed into a tree that was on the lawn of the school, and looked around dazed.

"What the hell?" He thought it might've been Boomer, but then he saw a different blue eyed blond with stormy eyes. "Bubbles?"

Bubbles walked up to Butch and grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him across the parking lot. Everyone was suddenly watching, more than a few people laughing at the spectacle. Butch normally would've fought back, but he was too dumbstruck. Why was Bubbles attacking him?

He didn't have to think long as to why, because in the next minute he was going through the air and crashing down with a metallic crunch and Bubbles crouched over him and whispered lowly in his ear.

"If you break Buttercup's heart, I'm going to do more than just throw you into a car." Bubbles promised darkly.

Butch's eyes widened and then he leaned his head back and sighed. "Boomer's got the biggest mouth."

Bubbles' anger ignited again and she drew her first back and punched Butch, rebreaking his nose. Standing back, she shook her hand trying to shake out the pain. Butch's head was harder than she remembered. "If I see more bruises on his face, I'll do more than just break your fucking nose."

Holding his nose, Butch chuckled. "Wow. Baby Puff said 'fucking'. Does Boomer know you have such a dirty mouth?"

Bubbles was about to attack again, when she was grabbed by the waist and thrown over a shoulder. "I know he's an ass, but did you really have to body slam him into his car?"

"Get your hands off me, Brick!" Bubbles screamed.

The sound of tires screeching drew their attention. Boomer haphazardly parked his car and ran over to Brick and Bubbles. Bubbles swung her leg wildly and found purchase on Brick's balls. He grunted as he stumbled, and let go of Bubbles. Boomer caught her and held her tight to his side.

"Are you all right?" Boomer asked.

"Do I fucking look all right?" Butch yelled as he pulled himself from his now destroyed car. Turning he looked at the damage and felt he might actually cry. "Oh man." It was totaled, no way it could possibly run anymore.

"I was asking Brick." Boomer snapped at him.

Brick slowly stood up straight and sighed. "Yeah, it was just a kick in the balls."

"Sorry." Bubbles told him, then she glared at Butch. "Him, not sorry."

Brick and Boomer weren't surprised by her response. "He's an ass, and you've got a big mouth. Did you have to tell her?" Brick asked.

"I thought she knew." Boomer said.

"Doesn't matter? How the hell are we going to explain a totaled car to Mojo." Brick asked.

"Say I did it. He'll believe it." Boomer said simply.

Brick rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his loose hair. "Right."

"Brick." Bubbles pulled herself from Boomer's grip.

"What?"

Bubbles sighed. "I really like Boomer. Really, really like him. So, I would appreciate it, if you and Jerk Face would leave him alone about it."

"Bubbles."

Bubbles took Boomer's hand and shook her head. "No. I don't want to hear any more about this. I know my feelings for Boomer are real."

Boomer smiled at Bubbles, and then smirked at Brick. Brick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I give up. Now get to class."

Boomer kissed Bubbles on the cheek. Bubbles turned to Boomer and pointed her finger at him. "You're still in trouble."

Boomer chuckled and pulled Bubbles toward the school building. "I don't care, so long as you punish me as my girlfriend."

Between second and third period, Mitch was rushing through the building trying to find Buttercup. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed and had to find Buttercup so he could know the whole story. He was practically skipping with glee that Butch was put in his place.

When he finally found Buttercup, she was standing with her friends. "Hey BC!" Butch called out.

Buttercup turned and spoke a little while longer with Tabitha and Sam, before going to Mitch. She stood beside Mitch and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

Mitch was smiling wide. "Did you hear about what happened to Butch this morning?"

"No." Buttercup's brow furrowed. "Why, what happened?"

"He totally got his ass kicked by Bubbles and his car is completely destroyed." Mitch was laughing.

Buttercup froze. "What?"

"Yeah, she threw him out of the school, body slammed him into his car, and then broke his nose. It was epic."

Buttercup didn't say anything as she left Mitch to find her sister. Her face burned with anger as she went in search of Bubbles. There was only reason why she would go after Butch, and she hoped that she wasn't right. If she was, then heads were going to roll, mostly Butch's, then Boomer's.

Buttercup found Bubbles and Boomer standing against a wall, talking softly. Boomer's face had healing bruises on it and Bubbles kept flexing her hand as though it hurt. Buttercup walked up to her sister and her boyfriend.

"Bubbles, a word?" Buttercup said through clenched teeth. She then turned to Boomer. "You, don't move." She grabbed Bubbles' hand and walked them a few feet away from Boomer. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Me? What about you? You're letting that asshole take advantage of you." Bubbles whispered to her. "Buttercup, you're better than that."

Buttercup clenched her fists. "It's none of your goddamn business."

"You're my sister, Buttercup." Bubbles told her gently. "I'm not going just sit back and watch you get hurt."

Buttercup glared at Bubbles then. "I can take care of myself."

"I doubt letting Butch have sex with you just to feel those tingles and nothing else qualifies as taking care of yourself." Bubbles spoke her thoughts.

Buttercup looked at Bubbles her brow furrowing how Bubbles knew that. Bubbles must've seen the question in her face, because she answered her with, "Unlike Butch, Boomer doesn't hide what he's really feeling, and neither do I for that matter."

Buttercup heard what wasn't said in Bubbles words. The bell rang, signaling more than just the tardiness of a handful of students. The two girls stared each other down, before Boomer put his arm around Bubbles and steered her in the direction of her next class.

"Come on." Boomer whispered in her ear.

Buttercup turned to look at Boomer. "Hey Boomer." Buttercup was walking up to him as he turned around and quickly drew her fist back and then drove it into Boomer's stomach.

"Boomer!" Bubbles gasped as he held his stomach and bent over, gasping for breath. "Buttercup!" she screamed at her sister.

"Don't worry." Buttercup said as she left the couple to themselves. "You two got off easy."

Butch had long since ignored the numerous stares he'd received all day. He'd publicly gotten his ass kicked and his car was also smashed. Was it undeserved? Probably not. However, it he felt that it shouldn't have been Bubbles to attack him. It would've been better for his pride if it had been Buttercup.

But now that he thought about it, he was sure that Buttercup was going to murder him when she found it. The one thing he'd asked of him, he belatedly remembered was that he keep his mouth shut. He just as quickly forgot when Brick asked him about it. Now, not only would Buttercup know, her sisters would too.

Groaning as he sat at his desk, he wished that he whatever punishment Buttercup bestowed on him wasn't permanent. That or if she wouldn't break his nose. Brick had reset it again and this time the asshole actually counted to three before snapping it back in place.

Not really paying attention to anything other than his impending doom, Butch didn't notice Mitch walk into the classroom. Sauntering over to Butch with a confidence he had no right to have, Mitch perched himself on Butch's desk.

"Have a nice morning?" Mitch asked in the froggy voice of his.

Butch looked up, and felt his mood go completely sour. "Fuck off, Mitch. I'm seriously not in the mood for you."

Mitch chuckled as he braced his hand on the desk. "I bet you wouldn't, considering you got your face smashed in by Bubbles and your car has an imprint of your ass on the hood."

Butch glared harshly at Mitch. "You've got three seconds to move your ass, before I send you flying."

Mitch wasn't listening, he was thinking aloud about why Bubbles would attack Mitch. "I've known Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup for years."

"One."

"I'm closest with Buttercup, so I know they would all do anything for each other."

"Two."

"That's it. You fucked up with one of the girls." Mitch then turned to look at Butch, his eyes widened and his jaw went slack with shock. "You did something to Buttercup."

"Three. Time's up, fucker." Butch stood up and grabbed Mitch by the front of his shirt and hauled him of his desk.

"Hey, hey, hey." Mr. Hercle said as he came into the room. "I will not tolerate any fighting in my class."

Butch pushed Mitch away and scowled angrily at him. Mitch just stared incredulously at him.

"Miss Utonium, thank you for joining us." Mr. Hercle said as the bell rang for class.

Looking between Mitch and Butch, Buttercup easily knew what was going on and promptly left the classroom.

"Buttercup," Mr. Hercle called down the hallway.

Butch grabbed his bag and then left the class to follow after Buttercup. He didn't have to search long for her, because the minute he turned the corner, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and then thrown into a janitor's closet. The door slammed and the light was clicked on and a very angry Buttercup was staring at him.

"Before you do anything, can I ask that you not break my nose. It's already been reset twice by Brick and it hurts like a bitch." Butch said to stall her.

Buttercup threw her backpack down and then stormed toward Butch. "All you had to do was keep your mouth shut."

"I didn't mean to say anything to the guys." Butch said.

"But you did. Now Bubbles knows and god help the both of us, if I hear anything about this from Blossom, I'm going to rip your—."

Butch pulled Buttercup into his arms and kissed her, cutting her off. Buttercup felt the tingles that were driving their arrangement and in anger bit Butch's lower lip. Butch pulled back and brought his hand to his lip. Pulling it away, he saw blood on his hand. Buttercup spit and wiped her mouth.

"You bit me." Butch chuckled.

"Is this what it's going to be like?" Buttercup asked.

"This?"

"Our…arrangement." Buttercup clarified.

Butch shrugged his shoulders. "How do you want it to be?"

"I don't… want it to be made into a show for everyone." Buttercup said.

Butch nodded his head. "Okay."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him. "'Okay?' That's all you have to say?"

"This is something really simple, Cupcake." Butch said as he walked up to Buttercup and slightly leaned over her. "I like having sex with you. You enjoy having sex with me. We can let be as simple or as hard as we want it to be. Personally, I'd rather the only hard part be my dick."

Buttercup inhaled deeply and felt her face flush red as well as a knot form in her stomach.

Butch leaned down to whisper in Buttercup's ear then. "Especially when it's inside you, making you cum."

Buttercup's exhale was punctuated with her grabbing Butch's shirt. She had her eyes down and licked her lips in need. "You don't play fair." She whispered.

Butch smiled and moved so that his body brushed against Buttercup's. The tingles that erupted between them caused Buttercup to sigh softly. "I have a few condoms in my wallet, if you want to get out of here."

Buttercup looked up at Butch to see his eyes practically glowing with seduction. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his hair and stretched on her toes to kiss him. Butch readily returned the kiss and pulled Buttercup close to him.

Hours later, Butch and Buttercup were sitting on her couch in her cabin. They'd ditched school and spent the afternoon having sex. At the moment, Buttercup was wrapped in the blanket with her feet in Butch's lap. He was gently running his hand over her bare leg, not bothered in the least about being completely bare, unlike Buttercup.

"Are you ever going to allow yourself to be completely naked around me again?" Butch asked.

Buttercup pulled her feet from Butch's lap and stood up. "We should head back." She started to gather her clothes.

"Buttercup." Butch said as he stood up to stand behind her and placed his hand on her hip. Buttercup paused in picking up her clothes. "Do we really need to?"

"Yes, we do." Buttercup stood up straight and moved away from Butch to dress herself. "My phone's been buzzing for the last hour. I'm sure yours has too."

Butch went over to where he'd thrown his pants and dug through his pockets for his phone. Pulling it out, he saw that as Buttercup suspected that his phone was full of messages from Brick and missed calls from Mojo.

"Aw shit. I'm really in trouble now." Butch said as he reached for the rest of his clothes. "Mojo's going to have my ass on a silver platter after this."

Buttercup chuckled grimly in her throat. "I don't think I'll be any different."

Butch smiled to himself. He hadn't heard Buttercup chuckle before. It wasn't one of happiness, but it was of amusement and he'd take it. "That being said, why not make the best of it by having a last romp."

Buttercup turned toward Butch with a faint smirk on her face. "Do you have another condom?"

Butch felt the smile leave his face as he realized that they'd used their last condom a while ago.

"Then no." Buttercup turned away from Butch and dressed herself.

As they were leaving the cabin, Butch pulled Buttercup against him and kissed her deeply. "It's going to be a long few weeks."

"I'm sure you can survive a bout of blue balls." Buttercup said as she took to the air and flew home.

Buttercup landed softly outside the front door and braced herself for the onslaught of questions she no doubt was going to receive. The minute she opened the door, she was surprised to be met with an empty foyer. Thinking she might be able to postpone what was to come, she made to go to her room to hide.

Before she could take more than three steps, a throat cleared loudly. Buttercup froze, swallowed her nerves and then turned to see the Professor waiting in the dining room area. "Buttercup come here."

Knowing that now would not be a good time for her rebellious nature, she sauntered over to the dining room and sat across from her father. She wasn't sure how he was going to start, but she knew nothing good would come of it.

"As much fun as ditching school is, I'd have to advise against it. Especially if you're only using that time to go…" The professor's posture stiffened to the point where an audible snap wouldn't be surprising. "…have sex with Rowdy Ruff Boy Butch Jojo."

Buttercup's face burned a fierce red and she looked anywhere but at her father. "Oh god. How did you even—?"

"I heard Bubbles talking to Blossom about it. Don't worry, I told Blossom to let me speak to you about it." The professor told her.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Not as much as you think." He started. "Believe it or not, I was a teenager once. A long time ago." He smiled, trying to make Buttercup feel better. "I myself have ditched class once or twice to have a little 'fun'."

Buttercup ran a hand over her hair. "Can we just skip this and get to the part where you just ground me? It'd be less painful."

The professor lost his smile and stared intently at Buttercup. "Are you and Butch a couple?"

"No." Buttercup answered.

A vein in the professor's forehead pulsed angrily as he sat back in his chair. "But he's sleeping with you."

"It is consensual." Buttercup told him.

"Do you like him?" When Buttercup looked to not answer, the professor reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "It's just you and me here, Buttercup. This will stay between us."

Buttercup looked at the professor and nodded her head. The grip on her hand tightened.

"Does he like you the same way?" he asked.

"We are having sex. Shouldn't that tell you enough?"

"Sex doesn't mean that he likes you the same way you like him, Buttercup." The professor told her. "It's purely physical."

"Professor." Buttercup groaned.

"I'm not trying to stop you from having sex. I've given you birth control, and I'm sure Mojo have given his boys condoms. What I am trying to protect you from is a jackass with only one thing one his mind." The professor had a thought then. "A jackass, I will be giving a very stern talking to the next time I see him."

Buttercup sighed as the professor lost himself to his musings. "If it makes you feel better he's had his nose broken twice and his car is in shambles from Bubbles body slamming him into the hood."

"Good girl." The professor said.

"Figured you'd say that." Buttercup mumbled. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Yes, and you're grounded for a week. No phone. No television. No computer. No going out with friends. Also, I'm scheduling an appointment with a gynecologist for you."

That caught Buttercup's attention. "What?"

"Yes young lady, you're going to a gynecologist. I don't want to hear anything else about it. Despite what Butch has said, I'll be doing an exam on him too."

"Professor." Buttercup groaned. "I'm going to die of embarrassment."

The professor leaned over and kissed Buttercup on the forehead. "It's my job to embarrass you, honey. At least your physician won't have a personal vendetta against you. I plan on making this the most awkward intrusive appointment ever."

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it." Buttercup said.

The next day at school, Buttercup learned that she'd received detention for the rest of the weeks for ditching class the day before. It wasn't of any surprise to her. What was a surprise, was how Mitch seemed to be avoiding her gaze all day.

As they were on their way to Mr. Hercle's class, Buttercup stopped Mitch in the hallway. "All right, I'll bite. What's with you?"

"What do you mean?" Mitch asked, not looking at her.

"I mean you've been avoiding looking at me all day." Buttercup told him. "So, I'm asking you. What is your problem?"

Mitch gritted his teeth and folded his arms. "I don't have a problem."

"Yes, you do." Buttercup insisted putting her hands on her hips. "So what it is?"

Mitch frowned. "Are you fucking Butch?"

That caught Buttercup by surprise. "What?"

"Are you fucking him?"

"What the hell Mitch? No, I'm not fucking Butch." Buttercup snapped at him.

"Yeah right." Mitch snorted. "I see the way you two act around each other. I bet he's not that great of a fuck anyway."

Buttercup slapped Mitch—just barely holding back her strength. His cheek was cut on the inside and he felt blood pool in his mouth. "Go fuck yourself, Mitch!"

Mitch stood in the hallway holding his throbbing cheek and swallowed the blood that pooled. When he turned, he was met with a smug smirk from Butch, as he walked into class. Mitch scowled angrily as he went into the class room.

Buttercup didn't even acknowledge that he'd sat down and ignored him as she'd been ignored all morning. How dare he say something so crass and to her. He should count himself lucky she didn't punch him. Mitch would have likely had to go to the dentist to get his braces adjusted. She fumed quietly the entirety of class.

Butch watched how awkward and angry Buttercup was with Mitch. She hadn't noticed him a way's away, but he'd noticed her and had caught everything that was being said. Part of his was upset that she didn't just admit that they were having sex, but he remembered that she wanted to keep it as her business—well as much as it could be.

Once class was over, Buttercup got up and stormed to the door. Butch was right behind her, and because he knew that Mitch would be watching palmed her butt as he left. Buttercup stopped in her tracks and then promptly brought her knee into the back of Butch's thigh.

"Jackass." She hissed.

Butch just laughed and went out into the hallway. Buttercup went the same way, but headed in a different direction than Butch.

Mitch had remained seated as the exchange happened and couldn't help getting angry that Buttercup tried to lie to him. She was having sex with Butch. Then there was the part of him that was extremely jealous and hurt that Buttercup, the girl he'd liked since the third grade, was fucking the guy that should be her enemy.

Getting up, Mitch ran out of the class and into the hall with the intention of confronting Buttercup. He didn't get far, as the second he ran out of the room, a heavy arm was dropped around his shoulders.

"Walk with me for a bit." Butch told Mitch as he pulled him down the hall. "Word of advice, mind your own business."

Mitch's eyes narrowed. "You are fucking her, aren't you?"

"Fucking is a harsh word. Besides we're not fucking. We're…friends."

Mitch snorted. "You and Buttercup are not friends."

"And neither are you, if you get bent out of shape just because you think something is going on." Butch paused and then chuckled. "Now there's a funny idea. You actually thinking."

Mitch shoved Butch off of him. "You have a point to this conversation?"

"Yeah." Butch pushed Mitch against the lockers. "Watch how you fucking talk to Buttercup. She might not knock your head off, but I most certainly will."

Mitch swallowed as Butch smiled wickedly. Butch then patted Mitch on the side of his face, and walked down the hall.

"So how much trouble did you for yesterday?" Robin asked as she looked between Bubbles and Buttercup.

Buttercup stabbed her chicken on her plate. "I got grounded."

"I did too, after the someone got the bill for car damage." Bubbles snapped. "Thanks a lot Buttercup."

Buttercup shrugged unapologetically.

"And?" Tabitha probed. When Buttercup looked at her questioningly, Tabitha grinned widely. "What else?"

"What do you mean 'what else'?" Buttercup grumbled.

Tabitha looked at Sam and they giggled mischievously. Tabitha then leaned over the table and whispered to Buttercup. "What was it like having sex with Butch?"

Buttercup's eyes widened and then she turned toward Bubbles. "Traitor!"

"I didn't say anything." Bubbles snapped.

Buttercup looked toward where she saw Blossom sitting with Brick and Dexter. Their project was due that day and they were doing final rehearsals for their scene.

"Blossom didn't say anything either." Sam told Buttercup. When Buttercup's face began to burn with embarrassment, she reached out and took her hand. "We just knew."

"How?"

Sam sighed and then braced her face in her hand. "Every girl has a glow after they start having sex."

Buttercup gently touched her cheeks and sighed heavily. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only when you try to hide it." Tabitha smirked. "So, tell us how it happened?"

Buttercup's face blazed red and she wasn't sure how she could explain it. "I don't know."

"Well, when did it happen?" Sam asked her.

"Halloween night." She mumbled. "After Princess' party."

"I knew it." Bubbles gasped.

Buttercup scowled at her sister. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at Buttercup not at all deterred. Robin, Sam, and Tabitha just giggled and squealed.

"Okay, okay." Tabitha said after taking a breath to quell her laughter. "I have to ask. How big is he?"

The loud squeals that filled the cafeteria drew the Brick's attention. He could only imagine what they were talking about. "Girls." He rolled his eyes.

"What?"

Brick looked up at Blossom and smiled. "I was just thinking how girls get worked up over the silliest things."

"Silly?" Blossom questioned him. "Am I silly?"

"You're adorable, Cherry." He teased. "Especially when you're trying to one up me."

"I don't have to try, when you do yourself in." Blossom countered him, bring a bigger smile to Brick's face.

"Touche, Cherry."

"Cherie." Dexter interjected. "It's pronounced Cherie."

Brick leveled Dexter with an annoyed stare. "I know, how it's pronounced, but you are obviously misunderstanding the context in which I'm using the endearment."

The use of the word "endearment" instead of "nickname" caught Blossom's attention. It made her blush and kept her head down so as to not draw attention to herself from the boys.

"Either way, you should focus on your lines. We're performing after lunch." Brick told him.

Dexter scowled at Brick. "I've remembered my lines."

The bell rang then releasing the students to their classes. Blossom closed her notebook and stood up. "Show time."

Brick and Dexter stood up as well and left out of the cafeteria with Blossom. Dexter walked on one side of Blossom with Brick on the other. He was still going through his notes trying to engrain everything into his mind.

Brick took in his distraction and leaned close to Blossom. "I bet he's going to forget everything." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't say that." Blossom said. "He'll be fine."

"How much are you willing to wager on that?"

Blossom glanced at Dexter and then turned to Brick. "I'm not about to gamble on Dexter."

Brick leaned closer to Blossom. "How about…a date? If he flakes, I take you out, wherever I want when I want."

Blossom's face flushed pink at Brick's boldness. He had a cocky smirk on her face and a certain gleam in his eye. "Are you serious?"

Brick glanced at Dexter before quickly pressing his lips to Blossom's cheek. The tingles that ran through her face were the same that she felt Halloween night when his hand was close to touching her.

"Just humor me." Brick told her as they entered the class room.

Blossom's face was still burning red, when Dexter finally looked up at her. "Are you all right?"

Using her ice powers she, cooled her face to make it her normal color. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Dexter told her.

They entered the class they turned in their written portion of their project. Sitting at their desk, they waited for Mr. Hercle to call out the order in which the groups would go. When the final bell rang, Mr. Hercle closed the door to his class and stood up. "All right class. Projects are due today. Who would like to go first?"

When no one else raised their hand, Dexter raised his hand. "We'd like to be first."

Brick and Blossom shared a look, before silently agreeing. Standing up, the group when to the front of the class. Dexter stood at the front and looked out at the class. "Today we'll be performing a scene…from…Oscar Wilde's…" His stomach suddenly turned over.

"Oh no." Brick murmured.

Blossom looked at Brick and then back at Dexter. She noticed the suddenly green color to his cheeks. "Oh god, please don't."

"He's going to blow." Brick whispered.

Dexter looked between the eyes of his peers. "From…Oscar Wilde's…The Importance…of Being…" He suddenly heaved, but swallowed down the bile that rose.

"The Importance of Being Earnest." Brick finished as he moved Dexter to the side and slid a trashcan to his feet. "A comedic story about two men trying to use the same name to impress—."

Dexter chose that moment to hurl. Unfortunately, instead of vomiting into the trashcan like Brick had hoped, Dexter had caught the left side of Brick's back. Blossom gasped as she covered her mouth. The class burst into laughter. Mr. Hercle sighed and called on the classroom phone for a janitor.

"…two different girls." Brick grunted out in disgust. He then turned to Dexter and Blossom. "I win."


	31. Chapter 30

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty: Games

It'd been a week since Butch had been grounded and he was itching to get to their cabin. In the time in where they'd been apart, Butch had resisted giving into masturbation. He wanted to save all his passion for their time together. Unfortunately for him, the day he'd arranged to go meet Buttercup at their cabin, the professor had come over to do a check up on Butch.

The used the excuse that it was flu season and that they needed shots. While the Chemical X in their blood made it hard for them to get sick, it wasn't impossible. When Mojo began to dismiss the professor, the professor told him that the boys were exposed to more germs now more than ever as high school students.

The professor made a show of giving the boys flu shots. Butch, had a sinking feeling he knew what this was really about and choose to be as difficult as possible. "Do the girls get flu shots?"

The professor leveled Butch with a glare only the father of daughters could give. He then pulled out a spray bottle, that immediately had Brick and Boomer moving away. Brick had more than enough of Antidote X to last him a life time. Boomer already knew that the professor wasn't idle when it came to Antidote X threats.

"What's your prob—OW!" Butch said after being sprayed with Antidote X and then stuck with a needle in his arm, drawing blood. "You son of a bitch! What'd you do that for?"

Pulling the needle from Butch's arm, the professor carefully packaged it. "Testing."

"For what?"

The professor looked around for Mojo, before leaning close to Butch. "Be glad I'm talking a blood test and not a more…intrusive sample."

Butch's brow furrowed. "Intrusive."

"One that involves a large Q-tip and your urethra." The professor told him. Boomer and Brick began to laugh, before the professor turned to them. "Boomer, hold out your arm."

"What? Why?"

"Because you happen to be dating my youngest. It's just a precaution." The professor said while holding out his hand for Boomer's arm.

Boomer reluctantly held out his arm, waiting for the sting of Antidote X. When all he felt was the swab of an alcohol wipe, he looked up confused, before the barely there sting of the needle pricked his skin.

"The Antidote X was only for the jackass sleeping with my daughter without consideration." The professor said with a glare at Butch. "That reminds me, you and I need to have a private talk after this."

"Bite me." Butch grumbled only to be met with another spray of Antidote X, this time nearer his face, catching his neck. Butch hissed in pain and rubbed agitatedly at the infected spot. "Bastard."

The professor put a bandage on Boomer's arm and motioned for Brick to hold out his arm. "Yes, you too. Just to be on the safe side."

Brick rolled back the sleeve of his shirt up and held his arm out to the professor. "Looks like you're getting that bite on the ass Butch." The professor quickly wiped Brick's arm and punctured the vein to draw blood.

"Fuck you." Butch snapped. "It was never supposed to be any of your business anyway."

The professor turned to Butch. "No, but it is mine as Buttercup's father. You're deliberately having sex with my daughter, yet you care nothing about her."

"You cared nothing about Mojo when he was abandoned." Butch snapped at him.

"Butch!" Brick growled at him.

"I never stopped caring for Mojo. He just didn't think I did anymore." The professor sighed. "Maybe if I'd grown up with siblings I'd understand better. But we're not talking about me. We're talking about you and my daughter."

Butch rolled his eyes and looked away from the professor. "I don't believe this shit."

The professor leaned toward Butch. "You listen here Butch Jojo. I love my girls. I'd do anything for them, including squeezing myself into my old power suit to kick either of your asses if you hurt them. Right now, Butch, you're most likely to get your ass kicked."

"As of you could kick my ass, old man." Butch dared.

The professor raised a brow and then sprayed Butch full in the face with the Antidote X mace he had. Butch yelled out and brought his hands to his face. His eyes watered and he rubbed furiously at his eyes.

"You may not want to rub your eyes. It'll only make it worse." The professor turned to Brick. "Do you still have those glasses I gave you?"

Brick nodded.

"Good. Take him to rinse his eyes thoroughly and give him the glasses. His vision is going to be blurred for a few days." Brick and Boomer felt no sympathy for Butch. He'd brought it on himself. The professor picked up his bags and then made to leave the tower.

Butch was still groaning on the couch when his brothers walked the professor to the door. "His nose broken twice, his car in shambles, grounded—." Brick started.

"I was grounded too." Boomer interjected.

"And he got hit with mace." Brick finished. "Butch deserved every single one."

The professor felt no pity for the boy sitting on the couch. If Buttercup ever came home crying because of him, he'd kick the boy's ass and tell Mojo everything. "He should treat my daughter better. You…" he'd turned to Boomer and patted his arm. "…thank you for not being a jackass."

"Thanks, I guess." Boomer knew it was a compliment, but the professor's tone made him think otherwise.

"If he's still wearing the glasses after three days, call me." The professor then left.

"I can't believe that the professor maced me." Butch grumbled.

"I can." Boomer said. "Just be glad he didn't say anything to Mojo."

Butch growled as he rubbed at his eyes. "Just shut up and help me rinse my eyes out."

"All right." Brick said.

Suddenly Butch was wet from nearly head to toe, as Brick threw a pot of water at Butch. Butch sputtered and then looked up at his smirking older brother. Flicking the excess water from his body, he glared up at Brick. "I bet you think this is really funny, don't you?"

"It's hysterical." Brick said.

"Just you wait, Brick. When you finally decide to get your dick wet, I hope you forget the condom so you can't do anything." Butch grumbled.

"When I decide to get my dick wet, I'll be sure not to be as stupid as you, who forgot the condom until he nearly busted his nut." Brick retorted.

"I pulled out." Butch reminded his brother.

"Oh yeah, pulling out. Why don't you ask Mitch how he got here?" Brick said as he went up to his room.

Everything was going blurry as Butch sat there on the couch. Still, he heard where Brick was and turned in that general direction. "She didn't get pregnant."

"This time, numb nuts."

Butch adjusted the clunky glasses on his face and sighed heavily. His vision was blurred much like Brick's was years ago, but the glasses helped. However, he still lacked his peripheral vision and that irritated him. That also meant he couldn't see where Buttercup from when she approached.

"Nice glasses." Buttercup said as she slammed Butch's locker shut.

"Thanks." Butch took them off and then put them back on. "Courtesy of your loving father."

"About that. Could you stop provoking him?" Butch gave her a glare. "And Mitch too. It's starting to become a pain in the ass."

Butch turned to fully face Buttercup. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"I haven't been provoking anyone. I just speak what freely comes to mind." Butch snapped and then shook his head. "Also, why the fuck are you defending Mitch? I can understand your dad, but why do you stick your neck out for that frog voiced, metal mouthed trailer trash?"

"Hey, hey. That's uncalled for." Buttercup snapped at him. "And Mitch is my friend. Not that you would know what that means."

Butch's eyes widened. "He's a complete asshole to you!" he yelled. "And you let him do it."

Buttercup glared at Butch and exhaled. "Then what about you?" she challenged.

"What about me?"

"You're having sex with me simply for the pleasure of it." Buttercup told him.

Butch shrugged. "And you're having sex with me for the same reason." When Buttercup didn't answer right away and just looked down, Butch put his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. "Right?"

Buttercup pulled her chin away from Butch's hold. "Yeah, whatever."

Buttercup's reaction confused him, but then he remembered that he wasn't grounded anymore. "Are you still grounded?"

"No."

"Then after school, why don't we go to our cabin?" Butch asked. "I think we both need to blow off some steam."

Buttercup swallowed and ran a hand over her hair as she thought about what she wanted to do. She wanted to meet up with Butch at her cabin to have sex with him, but she didn't feel her heart would be in it. Especially if Butch had none of his in it.

"Sure, why not?" she'd answered.

Butch smiled a small smile then leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Buttercup's cheek. "See you then, Cupcake."

Butch then left Buttercup standing against the lockers. Buttercup sighed and leaned heavily against the lockers. "Oh man."

Jack ad Mac were walking down the hallway when they heard saw a number of girls giggling. They heard snippets of a name. Harold. Harry. Something with an H, and he had the girls going gaga for him.

"A new student, maybe?" Mac asked.

"Couldn't be, the semester is practically over." Jack said as they saw a crowd of girls who seemed to be huddled around someone.

The guys passed the group of girls and no doubt saw a blond with hazel eyes. As Jack and Mac passed by, the guy looked their way and broke free of the girls to approach them. Jack suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and he couldn't place why.

"Hey, my name's Henry." He said holding his hand out to Mac and Jack. "I've been clamored by girls since I got here, but none of them can tell me where my next class is."

Mac turned to raise a brow at Jack. "You don't seem to be suffering too bad."

"Oh come on guys. Lend a hand." Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jack still felt uneasy about the new guy, but decided to wait before coming to a conclusion. "Sure, you can meet our friends." Maybe the boys would know something.

Henry patted Jack on the shoulder. "Sure."

Boomer was walking with Bubbles down the hall to the cafeteria, holding her hand. "Okay, tell me…what's your favorite language?"

Bubbles giggles at him. "My favorite language?"

"Yeah," Boomer laughed with her. "What's your favorite language? Mine, I think is…" Something caught Boomer's attention out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, he saw Mac and Jack with the new guy Henry. He felt the blood run cold in his body and he used his super speed to run down the hallway with Bubbles into a janitor's closet.

The door slammed loudly behind them and he was breathing heavily. Once he was able to catch his breath, he pulled out his phone and began sending a message to his brothers. Bubbles watched in confusion while Boomer panicked. "Umm, Boomer?"

"I seriously cannot believe this is happening." Boomer panicked. He began pacing in the small space the closet allowed.

"What is happening?" Bubbles asked.

"Our mother." Boomer groaned putting his face in his hands.

Bubbles' brow furrowed in confusion. "'Mother'?"

Boomer pulled his face from his hands and then looked up at Bubbles. "Bubbles, this is going to really hard for us, but I want you to stay as far away from me as possible."

"What?"

"We can't be seen together if we can help it. Our lives depend on it." Boomer said while staring her in the eye.

"Boomer, what is going on?" Bubbles asked growing a but angry, especially since Boomer said to stay away from him.

Boomer took Bubbles' face in his hands and gently kissed her. He then rested his forehead against hers and sighed heavily. "We can't be seen acting like a couple or even friends right now. If we do, I'm sure Mojo will find out."

"How?"

"H.I.M's entered the school. He was walking with Mac and Jack just now."

Now, it was Bubbles was confused. "H.I.M was walking with Mac and Jack? I didn't see him."

"He's in a disguise. He's disguised himself like a student."

"If he's disguised, then how do you know it's H.I.M?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer groaned. "I just can. We just know when he's there, and he's definitely here. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Bubbles sighed and then pulled gently away from Boomer, clearly upset. "Okay."

"Please don't be upset. I just don't want to be taken away from you." Boomer said honestly as he pulled Bubbles into his arms and kissed her temple.

A knock came to the door and it was soon opened to reveal Butch and Brick. Bubbles pulled away from Boomer and then left the closet, but not without a glare at Butch. Butch wisely chose not to say anything to Bubbles, knowing she was still plenty pissed with him about Buttercup. Brick watched her go down the hallway, and then turned to Boomer.

"You saw Mom?" Brick asked. Boomer could only nod in response. "You're sure?"

"No matter what disguise he wears, I'd know him anywhere. He's with Mac and Jack right now."

"Shit." Brick muttered. "Well, we won't be able to hide the fact that the girls go here, but we can at least pretend that we still hate them."

Boomer frowned and balled his hands into fists. "I hate _this_. It took almost forever to be with Bubbles and now H.I.M is about to ruin that."

"We don't know what he's planning." Brick tried to comfort. "Let's just lay low for a while, meaning silence between us and the girls. No calls. No texts. No sneaking out to get laid."

Boomer expected staying away from Bubbles, but not complete silence. "What? I can't contact her at all?"

Brick gave Boomer a pitying look. "This is heavy surveillance right now. We can't have Mom finding out we're intimately involved with the girls."

Boomer looked ready to tear his hair out. Butch groaned lowly in his throat. "I was supposed to meet Buttercup this afternoon."

"Beat yourself off in the shower or between your sheets then. No Power Puff pussy." Brick told him with a near exasperated sigh. "Maybe we all should beat off. It might make us feel better."

Suddenly a knock came to the door, drawing the boys' attention. Nervously, Butch—as he was closest to the door—reached forward and opened it, revealing Henry. It was only thanks to the supernatural nature of their rebirth that they were able to feel his evil presence.

"Mom." Butch answered, as "Henry" walked in.

H.I.M chuckled in his normal voice, which was even more disturbing coming from the humanoid body. "My, my, my. You boys have been keeping secrets. Attending school with the Power Puff Girls. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"They're just our classmates." Brick said, not entirely trusting Butch or Boomer to answer without wavering.

"Does Mojo know about these classmates?"

When the boys fell silent, H.I.M laughed. Butch folded his arms across his chest. "Why are you here? To spy?"

"Spy? That would imply that you three are doing something wrong." H.I.M said raising a brow.

Brick and Boomer glared at Butch, while sighed heavily. _Way to go, jackass._

"Are you three doing something wrong?" Their mother had asked.

"No, we're not." Brick answered, turning his red eyed back to the hazel ones of the human used to hide the demon. "Why are you really here?"

H.I.M shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a while since I've had a little fun." He mused nonchalantly. This immediately put the boys on edge. "I was wondering if maybe I could find it here."

Boomer felt panic begin to sink in. If H.I.M pitted them against the girls—if he was made to hurt Bubbles—he felt he would die. "How?"

H.I.M turned to Boomer and smiled sadistically.

Bubbles looked frantically towards the entrance to the cafeteria. Boomer telling her that H.I.M was at their school worried her, but she was more worried about what H.I.M would make the boys do.

"Bubbles, is something wrong?"

Bubbles knew that this was too important to not tell her sisters and friends. They had to prepare themselves. "H.I.M's here."

"What?" Buttercup hissed. "Where?"

"I don't know." Bubbles told her while waiting to see Boomer. "Boomer just said that he was with Mac and Jack."

The girls all looked to where Mac and Jack were, but they only saw the two boys. H.I.M was nowhere to be seen.

Tabitha, Sam, and Deedee looked confused. "Why is it so bad that this drag queen is around?" Tabitha asked.

Robin looked at Tabitha, her own worry filling her eyes. "That drag queen happens to be a demon. He enjoys playing games with people. Dangerous games."

The boys walked into the cafeteria then, with solemn expressions on their faces. It didn't go unnoticed that there was a fourth boy following them. His blond hair and hazel eyes drew the girls' attention.

"Who is that?" Sam whispered in awe. "He's really cute."

"That might be H.I.M." Blossom said as she watched the boy flutter around Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

"I thought he was a red skinned, feather boa and high heeled boots kind of guy." Sam asked.

"He changes forms often." Bubbles said, remembering the two times H.I.M tricked her—once with her doll Octi and the second time with as a butterfly. "Don't trust him."

Blossom watched as the new guy sat with Jack, Mac, and the Ruffs. "We should probably stick to ourselves. If that really is H.I.M, who knows what he might do."

Buttercup nodded as did Bubbles reluctantly. This would make for a most difficult time considering Boomer acted as being away from her was the worst thing ever. It was only now she was getting a glimmer of what that would be like. However, this was for their protection.

Bubbles stared in Boomer's direction and saw how much this was bothering him. He spared a glance in her direction, but soon he pulled his eyes away, when the new boy turned to glance her way.

"She's a pretty little thing." H.I.M said, slipping back into his Henry persona.

Boomer stiffened, not wanting H.I.M to have anything to do with Bubbles. He'd lose his mind if that were to happen.

"It's best not to mess with them." Brick started, not sure if he was saying it as a warning to H.I.M or a reassurance to Boomer.

"Oh?" he said, pretending not to know who the girls were.

"The blond is Bubbles. She's the youngest of the girls. The one with the shaggy black hair is Buttercup. She's a tough cookie. The golden redhead is Blossom, the eldest." Brick said, catching Boomer's suddenly tense body language.

"Henry" looked to the boys and smiled with a brow raised. "Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles? Aren't those the names of the Power Puff Girls."

"Yes, the heroes of the city." Jack said.

"Henry looked toward the boys. "What's it like going to school with them?"

Brick looked across the way at Blossom and then brought his eyes back to Henry. "It's been its own kind of difficult." It was easy to say this, because he wasn't lying.

"How so?"

"They're the good girls. We're the bad boys." Butch grumbled. "It's a pretty self-explanatory situation." Again, no one was lying.

Henry then turned to Boomer smirking. "But they are beautiful. Especially Bubbles."

It was a ploy to goad Boomer, Brick and Butch knew that. Jack's feeling of unease grew in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with this guy Henry. He didn't know what Henry truly was, but he knew it wasn't human. Mac placed his hand on Boomer's shoulder.

"Mac." Brick warned him with a look.

Mac ignored Brick as he was turned toward Boomer. "Boomer, you know she only has eyes for one guy." He got the feeling something deeper was going on, so he chose his words carefully.

Boomer caught onto what Mac was saying and relaxed marginally. Folding his arms, he rested his head on them. "Yeah, I know."

"I bet I can change that." Henry said.

Boomer clenched his fists in anger. "She has a boyfriend."

"Hmph. As if that matters." Henry spoke, eyeing Bubbles again.

Boomer's eyes burned red as he looked up at Henry. He was really pushing his buttons and he knew he was just trying to get a reaction to use against them later. Unfortunately, it was working. Bubbles was his girl, and he wasn't about to let anyone do anything to her. He'd fight H.I.M if he had too.

Thankfully the bell rang, releasing them from the cafeteria. Boomer was the first up and left with his body shaking in rage. Bubbles saw Boomer leave and it killed her that she couldn't go comfort him. Not with them being watched.

"I hope he doesn't plan on staying long." Bubbles spoke to her sisters and friends.

Buttercup grunted her agreement. "Though, I think we could use a break from the boys."

Blossom looked toward Buttercup, but didn't say anything. She figured it had to do with her and Butch's "relationship". It seemed that every time Buttercup came back from wherever she went with Butch, her mood worsened. As much as Blossom wanted to confront her about it, she knew it wouldn't solve anything. For Buttercup's defensive attitude was just as formidable as her offensive one.

As the girls were leaving the cafeteria, Buttercup saw Mitch and promptly ignored him. Ever since he'd called her out about sleeping with Butch and she denied it, she's had nothing to say to him. Mitch himself had nothing really to say to her. He felt betrayed that Buttercup would sleep with Butch, then to add injury to insult she lied about it.

The way Butch and Buttercup acted around each other was a dead giveaway that they had slept together. That, and Mitch himself noticed minuscule changes in Buttercup's body that said otherwise. Her hips were slightly wider, her breasts a bit fuller, and she seemed to just be prettier. Jealousy burned hotly throughout his body, that he wasn't the one to make those changes in her.

While Mitch was lost in his brooding thoughts, he didn't notice that Henry was staring at him. A wicked smile crossed his face as he waited for Mitch to pass him. When he did, Henry motioned his hand near Mitch's head. A red fog appeared and then embedded itself into his head.

If the boys weren't watching their mother, they wouldn't have noticed that anything had just happened to Mitch. Butch grabbed Henry's arm and tugged him to a stop. "What did you just do?"

Henry easily brushed off Butch's hand. "Just a little something to get the ball rolling."

Butch then watched as Mitch strode forward and approached Buttercup. Buttercup at first ignored him, but then Mitch—much to the shock of Buttercup and Butch—gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Buttercup flinched, but then she seemed to relax as the two began talking. Butch tried to listen in on what they were saying, but too much noise from the other students drowned out what they were saying.

Whatever was said, was apparently the right thing because soon Mitch held his arms out for a hug and Buttercup walked willingly into them. Butch saw red and wanted to charge forward, but was subtly held back when Brick tugged on his belt loop. It was a goad, and just like with Boomer it was working.

Seeing this made Brick nervous. H.I.M must know more than he's letting on and was toying with them by going for the gold. Based on his attack plan, Brick was sure that H.I.M would try to ensnare Dexter in on this little game of his. He gritted his teeth as he realized that he'd have to postpone his plans that he had for his date with Blossom and be nice to Dexter, no matter how much of a pest the boy seemed to be.

To try to solve this issue, he knew he was going to have to resort to desperate measures.

"Daaaadddd!" Brick yelled when he entered the tower, with Butch and Boomer following in after. H.I.M was still disguised as Henry and walked in with a smile on his face.

Mojo was startled from his nap and came barreling out of his room, eyes glassy with sleep and his brain exposed. "What is it?"

"'Mom' has come to spy on us at school." Butch snapped as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Totally not cool." Boomer groaned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What?" Mojo said still drowsy from being suddenly woken up. He then noticed the stranger in his home and that erased any remaining drowsiness. "Who is this?"

H.I.M dropped the Henry persona he was wearing and raised his claws in the air excitedly. "Mojo, darling."

Mojo grimaced and ran a hand over his face. "H.I.M. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to say hello." H.I.M walked over to Mojo and leaned over him. "Hello."

Mojo truly had no patience for the demon taking up space in his home. "What trouble are you trying to drag the boys into now?"

H.I.M smirked at Mojo. "They need no intervention on my part to get into trouble."

The boys froze wondering if H.I.M was going to out them to Mojo. Brick would singe his own hair off if that happened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just saying that Butch is very sexually active. He has a girl that he goes to meet up with at a remote spot." H.I.M looked Butch's way and brought his claw to his chin, pondering aloud. "I wonder how many other boys she brings there to have her fun."

A brief flash of Mitch appeared in Butch's mind. Rage overpowered everything else that he felt. If that miserable trailer trash, metal mouth so much as got a hard on for Buttercup in his presence, he'd kill him.

"And our youngest Boomer already has a girlfriend. I'm sure he'll be having sex, and probably proposing to her by the end of the year."

Boomer's face flushed red with both anger and embarrassment. "It's bad enough he's all in our personal business, but now he's at school. We're not five anymore!"

"Boomer." Mojo spoke softly to his youngest.

Boomer scowled and grit his teeth in anger. "It's an invasion of privacy."

Brick pulled his hat off along with the elastic holding his hair in a ponytail. He ran his fingers through his hair and then adjusted his cap to sit comfortably on his head. "It's a bit much."

H.I.M turned to Brick and his eyes bored into his eldest. "Much? Considering you boys have more secrets than sense these days, I'd say I'm doing enough."

"I don't think Boomer having a girlfriend and Butch fucking some girl are note-worthy secrets." Brick said, just barely keeping the snap out of his voice.

"And you don't have any secrets?" H.I.M asked probingly. "Nothing you don't want your parents to know?"

"Nothing that _you_ don't know already." Brick spoke with a hardness to his voice. Unlike his brothers, Brick had a better time of keeping H.I.M out of his head. It was only when he slept, did his mother have an idea of what was going on.

"Right." H.I.M mused. "I noticed you've been dreaming of red headed girls lately."

"Could just be a warning to stay away from red headed girls." Brick easily brushed off, knowing Mojo was still half convinced he'd seen Blossom at their school.

The tension was rising between the two, as well as Brick's body temperature. Breathing out a cloud of smoke, he stood tall and unwavering. H.I.M's eyes glowed with barely concealed anger at being challenged. He truly missed the days when the boys would do anything to stay in his good graces.

"You've let them walk all over you Mojo. You've grown soft in your old age." Was the demon's response to the rising tension.

"We'll be eighteen by summer. He won't be able to tell us what to do any more than you will."

Butch and Boomer stared wide eyed at Brick, worried as to what might happen for angering their mother. It was a terrifying experience to anger H.I.M. The memory that came to the forefront of their minds was after failing to destroy the girls when they were resurrected. It had been a terrifying and painful night for the three of them. Brick was the only one who'd suffered in silence.

"All right. That's enough." Mojo said. "I trust my sons, H.I.M. It's completely unnecessary for you to hover over them while at their school."

"Maybe, but I am having fun. I started a game and have to see it through to the end." The red demon smiled wickedly.

Winter break couldn't come soon enough for the students of Pokey Oaks High, especially for the boys. The time spent trying not to be on friendly terms with the girls stressed not only their nerves but the girls' as well.

Brick's attitude was much like when he was with Princess. Grumpy, blowing smoke in students' faces, and quick to snap at anything. On top of which, he had to restrain his brothers, mostly Boomer from his normal reactions with the girls.

Boomer was suffering the most emotionally. He was constantly depressed and the look of longing on his face just grew with the days leading up to the end of the semester. When he wasn't depressed he was irritable, taking every offense personally—be it a joke or a snide comment. He was even worse if someone mentioned Bubbles.

Butch was by far the most aggravated. It was concluded by not only his brothers, but his friends that he was just sexually frustrated. It had been a little over a week since he'd had sex with Buttercup and it was starting to show. He was tense, doing things rougher than necessary, and was outright being a jerk. Unlike his brothers, his attitude irritated everyone.

"You know, masturbation really helps when you're backed up." Mac told Butch when his attitude really bugged him.

"Bite me, Mac." Butch snapped. "It's not like you have to abstain for no reason."

Brick glared at Butch. "I personally prefer my head to stay on my shoulders. That's reason enough."

"Go jack off if it's that bad." Boomer grumbled. "Your blue balls symptoms are getting on my nerves."

Butch glared at Boomer. "You know, your pathetic lovesick puppy act is getting on my nerves just as much as my 'blue ball symptoms' is getting on yours."

"At least I like my girl." Boomer started. "You're just using yours as a living blow up doll."

Butch reached across the lunch table and grabbed Boomer by the front of his shirt. Boomer grabbed the front of Butch's shirt and brought his hand back to punch Butch. Brick stood up and placed a hand on both his brothers, his hands burning.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Boomer yelled out.

Butch grunted in pain.

Brick let his brothers' arms go and sat back down. "We need to stop fighting amongst ourselves. It doesn't do anything to help us."

Boomer stood up from the table and went to the bathroom to run cold water over his arm. Butch stood up as well, and walked to the doors that led outside. Brick watched his brothers go in opposite directions, breathing out a sigh of relief for the brief reprieve of monitoring his brothers.

Jack chuckled pitying his friends. "I'm glad I'm an only child. Brothers seem too much trouble."

"Tell me about it." Brick and Mac groaned.

"At least Brick's the eldest, being the youngest sucks." Mac complained.

Brick chuckled gruffly in his throat. "Being the eldest sucks too. It's like I'm their mother rather than their brother."

"Yeah, I can see that. You're a better older brother than mine. Terrance is a pain in the ass." Mac laughed.

Boomer was in the restroom running cold water over his arm. Once it felt better, he wiped his arm clear of water and left the restroom. As irritated as he was, he didn't feel the tingles that signaled Bubbles being near him, not until she bumped into him.

"Boomer!" Bubbles gasped looking up at him.

"Bubbles." He whispered. Suddenly he looked away from her with his hands balled into fists. "What do you want?"

His cold attitude startled her, but then she thought about H.I.M being near. That would explain his demeanor. "Nothing, I was just heading to the bathroom."

"Don't let me stop you." Boomer said as he walked around Bubbles. "Later."

Bubbles turned to Boomer and tugged his shirt. "Wait, do you have a minute?"

 _I'd give all the time in the world to you,_ Boomer thought. "Make it fast."

Bubbles stood behind close behind Boomer and gently placed her hand on his back. Boomer stiffened at her touch. He'd missed it so much this past week. "Do you think we can sneak off somewhere? Just for a little while."

Boomer swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He really wanted to. He was lucky that today H.I.M wasn't there, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching in some way. "What are you playing at right now?"

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"Look, I've got enough on my plate right now." It was killing Boomer to say these things to her. "I don't have time to fuck around with some girl that's supposed to be my enemy."

Bubbles pulled her hand from Boomer's back and swallowed the heavy lump that formed. She didn't want to cry in front of Boomer. "If that's how you feel."

"It is." Boomer snapped. "Now, leave me alone." He said while walking away from Bubbles.

Bubbles looked down and felt tears run over her cheeks. She knew that Boomer was only doing this because of H.I.M, but it still hurt. He was being ruthless in his charade. Looking up, she saw him walking away, and then fled into the bathroom to cry.

Boomer stood against the door of the girls' bathroom with his forehead pressed against it. He could hear Bubbles crying and he wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her in his arms. He knew this was hard on Bubbles, but it was to protect them both. He was going to make sure that he made this up to her.

Butch sat outside running his hand over the burn. It would heal in a day or two. Sighing, he decided that he needed to leave the school. He was running a true risk, but he had to go where he knew he'd be able to feel her presence.

He easily took off to the sky, going just fast enough not to leave a green streak in the sky. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going. When he got to the wooded area where the cabin was, he landed and walked the last hundred or so feet there.

Walking up to the cabin, he felt a sense of completeness fill him. It was strange how this crummy, hand me down cabin had become a place of comfort for him as well as the girl that owned the place. It was their own sanctuary. He ginned smuggled at the thought that Mitch hadn't even been there. Then he frowned as he remembered seeing Mitch hovering over Buttercup for the past week. It was made worse by Buttercup allowing him to be so chummy with her. It irritated him to no end.

Walking inside, Butch felt Buttercup all around him. Her smell predominated the small room. Both her natural one and the one created when they were having sex. It was sweet, musky, and all Buttercup.

Moving further into the room, Butch sat on the couch and pulled the blanket she constantly wrapped herself in to his body. It was almost as if he could feel Buttercup there with him. Pressing his nose into the blanket, he could smell more of her scent there. It immediately made him hard and had him groaning deep in his throat.

Closing his eyes, he imagined Buttercup standing naked before him. She wasn't being shy covering her body like she normally did. She confidently came over to him and sat on his lap. Butch pulled his belt and pants loose, freeing himself from the confines of his pants. He inhaled deeply and wrapped his hand around his cock. His imaginary Buttercup kissed him gently and then took his cock into her hand stroking him gently.

"Butch." She would whisper in that breathless voice of hers, husky with passion.

Butch's own hand moved up and down against him, imagining that it was Buttercup doing this to him. Imaginary Buttercup then took her hand from Butch and eased down onto him. Butch's grip on his cock got harder and he sighed. With his other hand, he held the blanket tighter to his nose as he inhaled the scent that was him and Buttercup.

Imaginary Buttercup moved easily up and down, following the motions of his hand. She also stared at him with her eyes glowing like jade stones. A soft smile on her face. She tenderly leaned over to kiss him, and run her hands through his hair. Imaginary Buttercup showed him complete adoration.

Butch came with a harsh groan and leaned his head back on the couch. Opening his eyes, he was disappointed to be met with a wooden ceiling rather than the beautiful jade eyes of Buttercup. His hand was covered in semen, and he wiped it on the couch. Sighing heavily, he thought about what he wanted. If he wanted anything more from Buttercup.

At the moment, Butch's answer was no, because he was sure that Buttercup wouldn't want anything else to do with him besides sex. Hopefully. He wasn't quite sure what he would do if anything developed emotionally between them. They didn't do emotions. It wasn't part of the green Power Puff or Rowdy Ruff way.

No longer was he suffering from blue balls as everyone said he was, but he didn't feel half as satisfied. Lying down, he wrapped himself in the blanket and closed his eyes. Pretty soon, he was asleep, wrapped in the comfort that was Buttercup's smell and the pleasurable idea that she was there with him.

Blossom was going to give Boomer the worst frostbite he ever got. Bubbles didn't return from the bathroom, and when she finally did see her youngest sister, it was clear she'd been crying. At the moment, Blossom was searching for Boomer. She found him standing with Brick, Mac, and Jack looking sullen.

Before she could lose her nerve, she went up to Boomer and slugged him in the jaw. Boomer was obviously caught off guard and fell against the lockers. "What did I do to you?"

Blossom propped her hands on her hips and looked at Mac and Jack. "Scram!"

Jack and Mac left under the icy glare of Blossom. She then turned to face Brick, who was helping his youngest brother up. Brick pushed Boomer behind him. "Blossom."

"Bubbles was crying earlier. What did your dumb brother do?" Blossom snapped.

Brick's eyes flashed with anger. "Watch it, Pinkie! Now is not a good time."

Blossom held up her hand and moved around Brick to Boomer who was holding his cheek. "What did you do to Bubbles?"

Boomer closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing that you would do to make me feel worse than I already do now."

Blossom saw the remorse on Boomer's face and then turned to Brick. "What the hell is going on with you guys?"

"Nothing you can help us with. It's a family problem." Brick downplayed.

Blossom couldn't help what she did next. She grabbed Brick by a lock of his hair and tugged him down to her level. "Do not BS me, Brick. I already know that H.I.M has something to do with this."

Brick groaned and turned to Boomer. "Do you tell Bubbles everything? We can handle H.I.M."

"You barely handled the Princess situation." Blossom told him.

Brick eased Blossom's hand out of his hair and held her hand tightly in his own. "Trust me on this."

Blossom was about to say something when Brick suddenly slammed her wrist against the lockers, making her gasp in pain. "Brick."

"When I say, the next time you come slinking your bony ass our way, I won't be so gentle." Brick blew a dark cloud of smoke into her face before turning away. He gave her wrist a final squeeze before letting go.

Blossom held her wrist close to her chest seeing the bruises left by his hand already starting to form. When she turned to look at Brick, she noticed the boy he was with was staring at her critically. Boomer had tensed and was following along behind them.

Blossom scowled and then threw her planner at the back of Brick's head. "You jerk wad! I hope your hair gets caught in a doorjamb." The planner smacked Brick sharply in the back of the head and hit the floor with a loud slap.

Brick turned and saw Blossom walking away. He'd make this up to her later. Putting her planner in his bag, he sighed and walked down the hallway with Boomer and Henry.

After school, the girls rode home with Robin. They were in varying sour moods and Robin wasn't sure how to help. "Will you guys be okay?"

Bubbles didn't answer as she left the car and headed straight for the house and then no doubt her room. From the sudden reddening of her nose, her sisters and closest friend were sure that she was going to cry herself to sleep.

Buttercup sighed and then grabbed her backpack and left the car. "I'll be home in time for dinner." She then took off into the air and headed in the direction of the mountains.

"Eventually. I know this is just because H.I.M is there." Blossom explained. "I just wish it wasn't hurting us so badly."

Robin wasn't sure what to say. Instead she hugged her best friend, hoping that brought her some comfort. Blossom returned the hug, knowing it was all Robin could do to try to make her feel better.

All evening, Blossom had to convince the professor not to put his power suit on to kick Brick and Boomer's asses. Seeing Bubbles crying over Boomer and Blossom having bruises on her, was something he couldn't bear. Even as Blossom explained to him what was going on, he was still heavily inclined to go to the volcano tower and set those knuckleheads straight. Only Bubbles was able to convince him not to attack, by asking that he stay and watch a movie with her. She said it was the only thing that would make her feel better.

While the professor and Bubbles were have some much needed father daughter time, Blossom was in her room reading. She was exempt from her finals, so she didn't need to study. She'd settled for reading one of her favorite books until dinner—Chinese takeout per Bubbles request—arrived. She glanced at her wrist and saw the purplish-blue bruises marring her skin.

Groaning, she buried her face in her book. "Stupid. Idiotic. Moronic."

Blossom was so caught up in her name calling of Brick, that she didn't notice said Rowdy Ruff Boy floating outside her window. Quickly so as not to be seen by her, he slipped the note and the special gift into the partially open window. With a quick tap of the window, he grabbed her attention and flew to the nearest tree out of her eye sight but well within his.

Brick watched as Blossom looked around before seeing her see the note and the gift. She picked it up and looked around one more time, before going into her room. He smiled and then flew home.

Back in her room, Blossom sat on the bed and opened the folded sheet of paper.

 ** _Cherry blossoms aren't in season until the spring in Japan. Hope a pink rose will do._**

Blossom held the pink rose and brought it to her nose. The delicate scent of the rose tickled her nose and a blush crossed her face. Lying back on her bed, she sighed holding the rose to her chest.

"Brick," she chuckled. "You're such a jerk."


	32. Chapter 31

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-One: Pain is Love; Love is Pain

Boomer was sitting at the breakfast table the next day with his head face down on the table. He hadn't really eaten since H.I.M indirectly, and his brothers directly made him go cold turkey with Bubbles. The main withdrawal symptom he was suffering from was depression. It was even worst after he made Bubbles cry yesterday.

"Boomer, you're going to wither away to nothing." Brick told him as he sat eating his own breakfast.

"She hates me. I'm sure that she does." Boomer's voice was muffled by the table. "I made her cry."

Butch suddenly came down the stairs sporting a very gruesome looking bruise on his cheek. He didn't say anything as he made himself a bowl of oatmeal, rather than fixing a plate of bacon and eggs. His jaw was still sore from his confrontation the day before.

Buttercup had found him in the cabin. He was a bit drowsy when she woke him and thought he was still dreaming. He'd pulled Buttercup to him and rolled over so he was on top of her. Buttercup in her startled state didn't say anything. Butch leaned over her and kissed her with a gentleness that she hadn't felt from him ever. She'd immediately melted into the kiss, thinking that Butch really wanted it.

When he pulled back from her and saw that it truly was Buttercup and not his imagination, he pulled back falling off the couch. Buttercup had gotten up off the couch and kneeled beside Butch. He'd smacked her hands away when she reached for him. Standing up he pulled his pants up and fastened them closed. He couldn't remember what he'd said to her then, but he did remember her eyes tearing up and the severe pain in his jaw.

By how slowly he was healing, he was sure that she'd broken his jaw. He'd snuck in last night, making sure that Mojo wouldn't see him. However, he knew he couldn't avoid it for long. As luck would have it at, as he sat down to eat his soft of the jaw breakfast, Mojo came out his room them and immediately saw the bruise that marred his cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Mojo screeched, as he took Butch's face in his hands to see the extent of the damage.

Butch moved his face from Mojo's probing hands. "My jaw was broken last night."

"By who?" Mojo asked looking between his other two sons.

For a split second, Butch thought to saw it was Buttercup, but then he got a knowing glare from Brick as well as a head shake. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter." Mojo yelled.

"It doesn't. I'm a guy. We get hurt. We get back up and take another hit." Butch yelled back. "I really wish you would stop fussing over me, over us, like we're still little kids that need your protection!" Butch held his jaw with his left hand as he felt it tug and pull painfully.

Mojo looked like he'd just been slapped, though he felt that would've hurt less than that. Instead of showing his hurt, he grabbed Butch by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to his face level. "Everything I've done for you three ingrates has been to keep you safe."

Boomer glanced up worried about Butch and Mojo fighting. Brick sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "It's too early for this."

"You're right. I'll be taking my oatmeal and getting the hell out of here." Butch said as he removed himself from Mojo's grip. "See you guys at school." He put his oatmeal into a Styrofoam cup and grabbed his backpack as he stormed out the tower.

Mojo rubbed his temples and sat down at the table. "What the hell is going on with you three?"

Boomer and Brick looked at each other and sighed. Boomer turned his face back into the table and then groaned out loud. "Things were perfect. And then H.I.M showed up." Boomer looked up, his chin resting on the table. "Can't you do something?"

"What are you expecting me to do?" Mojo asked.

"Something!" Brick groaned out. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up grabbing his bag and Boomer's as well. "Come on, Boomer. I'll drive."

Boomer slowly got up and followed Brick out the front door, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head. Brick ran his hand over Boomer's shoulder in comfort as the two left the tower. Mojo watched his sons leave and sighed. He himself noticed that they were relatively happier than they were before Halloween. Now, they were visibly miserable.

Maybe he should call H.I.M and ask him to leave the boys be. A pain when through his chest, and he reached for the phone to call the professor. He'd have H.I.M come over later after his checkup.

The first thing Butch heard when he arrived at school was laughter and murmurs. Many students saw the massive bruise on his face and could only wonder at what happened to him this time. Eating his oatmeal like a clumpy wheat smoothie, further aggravated his irritable mood. At his locker, he opened it to get whatever books he needed for his classes.

It was there that Butch heard the worse cacophony ever. Down the hall from him, he heard the terrible sound that was Mitch laughing. Much like his voice, the sound was scratchy and carried a harshness to it that scraped at Butch's nerves. But the worst part of it was that a sweeter, melodious laugh with a bit of a snort was mixed with that horrible laugh. A laugh that died the moment jade green eyes landed on him.

Buttercup was walking with Mitch and she'd been laughing at something he'd just told her. When she saw Butch, her eyes hardened and her grip tightened on the strap of her backpack. Mitch noticed Buttercup's sobered demeanor and turned to see Butch standing at the far end of the hall. Gently, he put his arm around her shoulder and whispered something to her. Buttercup nodded her head and with Mitch walked bravely down the hall, getting closer and closer to Butch.

Butch watched disgusted as Buttercup easily allowed for Mitch to put his arm around her. It was just a show, but it's intended purpose of getting under Butch's skin was succeeding. As they got closer and were about to pass, Butch reached out and grabbed a hold of Buttercup's arm.

Buttercup stiffened and then glared at Butch. "What?"

"I want to talk to you." Butch growled. When Buttercup looked to brush him off, Butch pulled her closer to him. "I'm not asking."

"I'm not obliging." She retorted, and roughly shrugged him off.

"You heard her. Now let her go." Mitch interjected.

Butch had to resist the very strong urge to knock Mitch's teeth in. If it weren't for the red haze around Mitch's head, Butch for sure would've done it. "I _need_ to talk to you. It's important."

Buttercup regarded Butch for a moment before giving in. "I'll see you later Mitch."

Mitch nodded and gave Butch a glare before walking down the hallway. Butch turned to look at Buttercup and felt a part of him relax, now that no other guy was touching her. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of these feelings. They weren't his own, but a byproduct from the Chemical X. "Yesterday in the cabin—."

"I'm not apologizing for breaking your jaw. You fucking deserved it." Buttercup snapped.

Butch inhaled and exhaled deeply quelling his temper. "Be that as it may, I want you to do something for me."

"You've got some nerve asking me to do anything for you." Buttercup snapped at him.

"It's for your safety, if you must know, Toots." He snapped back, wincing as his sore jaw pulled wrong. "Stay away from Mitch."

Buttercup rose a brow at him. "Mitch? As if he could be dangerous to me."

"He can be when under the influence of H.I.M. Or any influence for that matter. You remember how he was at Homecoming." Butch reminded her.

Buttercup stared hard at Butch. "Careful, you might sound like you care."

Butch stared at Buttercup, his eyes soft for a second before hardening. He snorted roughly and looked away from her. "If I ever care about you, it's only because of the Chemical X. It's not real. The only real thing between us is the sex." As he listened to his voice say the words, he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Buttercup or himself.

"If your jaw wasn't healing, I'd break it again." Buttercup whispered. "What's so bad about really liking each other?" she spoke louder.

Butch stared at Buttercup and felt the bottom of his heart drop. "Shit. Buttercup, we can't."

"Can't what?"

Butch snapped out of his spiraling feelings and cleared his throat. "It's not possible for us. We're not Bubbles and Boomer. We don't have the bliss of ignorance."

"Who said I wanted to be like Bubbles and Boomer were?" Buttercup snapped. "I just want…want…" Buttercup's hands balled into fists at her side. "…you not to be such an insensitive jerk about my feelings."

Butch groaned and grabbed Buttercup by the tops of her arms. "I'm trying to be considerate of your feelings, damn it! Keeping myself at a distance, makes this a lot easier than going along with feelings that aren't mine!"

"How do you even know that they aren't yours?! You could just be saying that as an excuse to not try." Buttercup told him, while staring into his forest green eyes. When Butch didn't say anything, and his skin paled, Buttercup scoffed and looked away from him. "I never would've pegged you for a coward."

The bell rang for class and Butch released Buttercup from his crushing grip. He watched her go and stood there wondering if he truly was a coward. In his anger he punched the locker, his fist going through the metal.

"I'm not a coward." He murmured to himself.

Brick pulled up to the school and looked over at Boomer who had his feet propped in the dashboard and his head buried in his hood. He was sulking—no, pouting. He was really upset with the fact that he'd made Bubbles cry.

"It's going to be all right. It's Bubbles. She'll forgive you." Brick tried to soothe.

Boomer slumped even lower into his seat and he pulled his hood over his head. He was sure that Bubbles hated him now. "No, she won't."

Brick stared at his sullen brother and sighed. It seemed like only Bubbles herself could relief Boomer od his depression. Getting out the car, he went to the other side and opened the door, pulling Boomer out. "Not if you don't try. Look, write her a note or something and discreetly give it to her."

Boomer perked up a little bit at the idea, but then slumped over again. "Ok, but what should I say?"

"I don't know. Something that will make her know you still care." Brick said giving his youngest brother a noogie.

Boomer groaned and with Brick's arm now around his shoulders, was dragged into the school. Once inside he saw Henry speaking to Bubbles, and Boomer saw nothing but red. Brick caught the back of Boomer's hoodie, holding him in place.

"Don't be stupid. Besides, didn't you warn her beforehand that was H.I.M?" Brick asked, watching Boomer's face go red with rage.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it easy when he's standing right next to her." Boomer growled. "I could kill him myself if I were strong enough."

"Easy tiger." Brick said as Boomer continued to stare murderously at their 'mother'. "It's not going to do you any good."

Boomer scowled and clenched his hands into tight fists. "He needs to go back to hell where he belongs."

"He will once he's had his fun." Brick said.

Boomer turned stormy blue eyes to his elder brother. "My relationship could be ruined because of his 'fun', Brick. It's not fair."

Brick sighed, since he knew that it wasn't fair. He'd had to deal with him and Butch trying to keep him from Bubbles. Then once he was with her, the three of them were constantly fighting about whether their feelings were even real. Brick had relented seeing as Boomer truly felt his feelings were real. The issue with that now was Butch, but both he and Boomer knew it was because Butch wasn't good with feelings. Now, Boomer was being forced to stay away from Bubbles altogether because H.I.M wanting to play.

"I know, but try to hang in there." Brick said while moving his hand to Boomer's shoulder. Walking down the hall, Boomer made brief eye contact with Bubbles his eyes projecting the longing to be by her side. Henry turned and stared at Boomer, smirking wickedly. In response, Boomer snorted and turned his head away.

Bubbles watched the exchange, wondering how long it would be before she could be in Boomer's arms again. She sighed heavily in her throat and made to move away from Henry. He'd had his eye on her since he got her and it unnerved her to no end.

"Hmmm, always admiring, but never approaching. He must love to torture himself." Henry chuckled.

Bubbles didn't respond. She only hugged her books tighter to her chest and started to walk in the direction of her next class when Henry put his arm out in front of her.

"You know, there's something that I've noticed since I've been here. You don't seem to be interested in me."

"I have a boyfriend." Bubbles said.

Henry shrugged. "So you say, but I never see him around you. You're always with your sisters and friends. Never any boyfriend around."

Bubbles then turned to glare fiercely at Henry. "I know who you are, so stop toying with me."

Henry's glamor flickered only long enough to show his real self to Bubbles. Bubbles for all she was worth stood her ground, not in the least intimidated. "Who says I'm toying with you? Maybe I just want some fun with my sons."

"You sadistic bastard." She whispered. "I'll never believe that someone as sweet as Boomer was ever raised by you."

H.I.M chuckled then. "Sweet? Boomer? He's a rabid dog only held in check because of some fake emotions he believes to be love."

"That's a lie." Bubbles said. "Boomer does feel love."

H.I.M shrugged and reached for a tendril of Bubbles' hair. "Maybe. But Boomer just like his brothers and you girls have Chemical X in your blood. It attracts you to each other. It's worst for the boys, because the cootie shot made it so they needed your 'kisses' to be stronger."

Bubbles' eyes were welling with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "I don't believe that."

"Sure you do." He brought the tendril to his nose and sniffed gently.

Bubbles shivered violently and jerked her head away from H.I.M.

H.I.M chuckled again, glad to get a reaction out of her. He was then thrown to the ground, hard enough to leave a noticeable break in the linoleum. Boomer was standing beside Bubbles panting heavily. His face was filled red with rage.

"If I ever see you with your claws on my girl again, I'll rip that head off your shoulders! I don't give a flying fuck who you are!" Boomer then turned to Bubbles and grabbed her hand. "I need to talk to you."

"O-okay." Bubbles said with a massive flush flooding her face. Boomer tugged her down the hallway and she watched as Brick shook his head.

"What part of be discreet, didn't you understand?" Brick asked him.

"Shut up." Boomer snapped at his as he and Bubbles walked down the hallway. The bell had rung telling the students to get to class, But Boomer ignored that as he made his way to a spot in the hallway, where no one could see them.

Gently pressing Bubbles against the wall, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bubbles murmured, looking down.

Boomer put his hand under Bubbles' chin and gently coaxed her to look up at him. "Are you sure? You looked ready to cry back there and I just couldn't stand there watching—."

Boomer didn't get to finish as Bubbles threw her arms around him and then pressed her lips to his in an almost feverish kiss. Boomer readily fell into the kiss and held Bubbles to him. When Bubbles pulled back, Boomer followed her and pressed her gently against the wall.

When their kiss ended, Boomer rested his forehead against Bubbles' forehead and just held her close. His hands that were wrapped around Bubbles upper back lowered so they were resting on her lower hips. He began to kiss her forehead and moved down the side of her face to her neck. Bubbles sighed softly in reaction.

The sound seemed to trigger a response from Boomer's body that was totally involuntary. His body was also pressed tightly against hers, so there was no hiding the reaction. Bubbles popped her eyes open with shock as she felt Boomer's erection against her lower stomach. At the same time, Boomer's hands traveled lower so that they were almost cupping her bottom. Bubbles slid her hands down from around Boomers neck to press them against his chest.

"Boomer." She whispered.

Pulling back, Boomer looked at his girlfriend with eyes made navy with want and need. He also had a red flush across from the heated embrace. "Yeah?"

Unsure how to answer him, she shifted her body enough to make him aware of the _pressing_ issue. Boomer quickly became aware of what was going on, and the red flush to his face reignited but with embarrassment.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." He said while pulling back and raising his hands to her lower back. "I don't know what got into me."

"I think we both know what did." Bubbles smiled shyly at him.

Boomer chuckled and then sighed, his mood sobering. Bubbles noticed his shift in mood and reached behind her to take his hands in hers.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know." Boomer told her truthfully. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill me."

Bubbles' eyes widened in fear. "Don't joke about something like that."

"I'm not. H.I.M is ruthless." Squeezing Bubbles' hands, he thought about the punishment that he and his brothers received after failing to destroy the girls when they were first brought back. Despite being superhuman, the boys were still children of five years old.

The physical scars that they'd gotten that night had eventually healed and disappeared, but the emotional ones remained and were now being reopened.

Bubbles caught the faraway look in Boomer's gaze and brought a hand to his cheek. "Boomer?"

Boomer leaned into Bubbles' touch and closed his eyes against terrible, terrifying memories. Grabbing the hand against his face, he held on tightly wishing he could never let go. The thought of being away from her scared him more than anything. "I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I'll be taken away from you. It kills me just thinking about it." Boomer whispered. "With Mojo involved, it was just a thought at the back of my mind. But now, with H.I.M here." He shuddered against Bubbles. "It's all I think about."

Bubbles stared at the anguished expression on Boomer's face. They never knew how much time they truly had. H.I.M's presence made that well known. So, with a stomach suddenly full of butterflies, Bubbles leaned up to place a soft, yet sensual kiss on Boomer's lips.

Boomer felt the sudden change in the kiss and his eyes opened as heat flooded his face. His body again reacted, but this time he tried to pull away from Bubbles. However, Bubbles wasn't letting him go. She pressed herself against Boomer before pulling out of the kiss, only to bring her lips to his ear.

"Do you think you can come over to my house after school?" Bubble whispered.

"Yes." Boomer answered readily, his mind not quite caught up with his body.

Bubbles face flushed red before pulling away from Boomer completely. Suddenly shy, she looked down and brushed some hair off her face. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." Was all Boomer could manage.

Bubbles nodded and quickly went down the hall to go to her class. Boomer watched her go, taking a breath to try to settle his suddenly overheated and aroused nerves. Needless to say, it didn't work, so before heading to class, he decided to make a trip to the restroom, idly finding the irony that he and Butch made fun of Brick not too long ago for doing what he was about to do.

Throughout the day, Brick was lost in deep thought, though he kept it off his face as much as possible. He saw the burning look that H.I.M gave Boomer as he walked away with Bubbles. That look had confirmed his suspicions that he'd had. H.I.M knew, but didn't want to believe that they'd made friends with the girls. To say that he was furious was an understatement.

Brick rubbed his left shoulder, remembering when his arm was almost snapped off when H.I.M's claw was wrapped around it. The was a terrible night. The worst he'd ever lived through. One he thought he wouldn't live through. Brick thought he saw his brothers cry after the girls defeated them, but those were tears of embarrassment. The tears his brothers cried the night of H.I.M's wrath were ones of pure unadulterated terror.

All the way back to the lair where H.I.M resided, Boomer had clung to his brothers afraid they were going to die. Butch had acted tough and tried to be brave by saying that H.I.M wouldn't hurt them. He needed them. Brick however, just knew that H.I.M was not so filled with compassion that he'd take pity on the boys.

He was proven right the moment H.I.M entered the lair and grabbed five-year-old Boomer by the neck. He'd cried out as best he could with a pincer around his throat. Then poor Boomer was thrown to the ground. Boomer cowered before the fury as H.I.M proceeded to beat him as he lay on the floor.

Butch tried to fight back. In defense of Boomer, he'd attacked first, only to be thwarted when H.I.M used his telekinetic powers to catch Butch midair and then violently slam his against every hard surface of the room. Boomer cried inconsolably watching the violence. Brick had remained frozen, face tight from his previous tears drying on his face. He couldn't move. Terror had him in a vice grip.

When H.I.M finally released Butch, he turned on Brick. His claw had struck his face, the sharp end leaving a long bloody gash across his face. He'd remained silent, as he turned to look back at H.I.M. H.I.M in his fury was further angered by Brick's seemingly passive response. However, Brick just knew that he could hear the thundering of his heart though his chest.

Brick was brought back to the present by the ringing of the bell releasing them to lunch. All throughout the day, he'd kept an eye on Boomer, curious about the suddenly hopeful look on his face. He noticed that Boomer had looked that way ever since he ran off with Bubbles. Butch, he had yet to see since after breakfast. But he was more worried about H.I.M. He was still parading around the school as Henry, pretending to be jovial and innocent, but that didn't mean he wasn't plotting.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Brick glanced in the direction of the girls' table. It had become his habit ever since Halloween. He'd look Blossom over, taking in the way she wore her hair and what she wore. Today, she wore a long-sleeved button down white shirt that was tucked into a high waisted dark grey skirt. Underneath the skirt were black tights with her feet in ankle boots. Her long golden red hair was tied up in a neat bun her bangs pinned back, off her forehead, a rarity for her. She looked sophisticated and sexy.

Brick had yet to take her on their date. He'd meant to do so the following weekend, but H.I.M infiltrated their school, and Brick demanded silence between them. Granted last night, he broke that silence, but found it worth it. Especially when she turned her head and he saw the flower he'd given her tucked in her bun.

Smiling, he made his way over to the lunch line, using the time to look for his brothers. Soon Butch came into the cafeteria and got in another line, choosing to go with a different meal. He looked irritated, and he kept glancing around the cafeteria. His brow was constantly furrowed and left Brick wondered what he was worried about.

Boomer soon came into the cafeteria and Brick couldn't help the relief he felt at seeing his youngest brother in one piece. Still, he'd be keeping an eye on him for the time being. After he'd gotten his lunch, he made his way to the table his friends and brothers sat at. It was at that moment that Henry walked into the cafeteria and looked around, searching. Brick noticed this as well, and tensed knowing that Boomer was his target.

Jack and Mac never really cared for Henry, and that was with them not knowing who he really was. Still, the two had spoken in private about what they could possibly do, and while Mac was against Jack's very forward actions, he knew dropping the suggestion wouldn't hurt. Therefore, Mac nudged Jack to start.

Jack cleared his throat and leaned across the table toward Brick. "Hey Brick."

"What?" he answered without looking a Jack.

"Henry is a demon, isn't he?"

It took a second for the words to hit, and when they did Brick whipped his head to stare shocked at Brick. "How did you know?"

Jack sighed and leaned over the table. "My family has a history of dealing with demons. We still occasionally fight demons."

Brick turned to look at Mac. "Do you fight monsters too?"

"No, but I did come up with an idea that might help you with 'Henry'."

Jack slid a hand under his shirt and pulled out a small dagger and slid it towards Brick. "This will help to keep him at bay."

Mac's eyes widened. "Jack, you can't have that at school."

Jack turned to Mac, his dark eyes serious. "I can't get caught with that at school. Besides, I always carry a weapon with me."

"How did I not know this?" Mac asked.

"You never asked." Jack said.

Boomer and Butch arrived at the table, purposefully not looking at one another, which wasn't odd considering they were constantly fighting. What was odd was the far off look in Boomer's eyes. It was the first time in about two weeks that Brick had seen some semblance of happiness in Boomer.

"What has you so happy?" Brick just asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Boomer looked at his brothers and friends and smiled widely. "She invited me to come over after school."

The boys were quiet for as they all, save for Boomer thought about the implications of that.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Butch asked, surprising everyone with his concern.

Boomer looked over at Butch, bracing himself for a fight, as was Butch's mode of operation whenever he mentioned Bubbles. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Butch caught the hard edge to Boomer's voice that seemed to be reserved only for him. "Now would not be a good time to fuck her."

"That's rich coming from you, Butch." Boomer snorted. "Are you saying that because you haven't had sex in two weeks?"

Butch restrained himself from reacting with a sharp retort and possibly violence. Buttercup's words had struck a chord with him, and he was taking it hard. "No, you nimrod. I'm saying this because I know what trouble you can get into be letting your dick make the decisions."

Now, that response surprised the boys. Jack rose a brow and turned to smirk at Mac. "Seems like Buttercup finally through the gauntlet down."

"Not exactly." Butch mumbled as he turned back to his plate. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it. Boomer, I'm asking you to not go over to her house after school. It's not a good idea."

Boomer glared at Butch, before looking at Brick. "Do you think I should go too?"

"It's not a good time and you already caused a scene this morning. Let's not aggravate the situation." Was Brick's neutral answer. He looked over at Butch and realized that he wasn't so much as irritated like he thought, but more depressed. Whatever Buttercup told him, must've really got to him.

"You three are practically falling apart at the seams, and it's only first semester." Mac noted.

Brick had to laugh then. "Yeah, I'm hoping for an easy spring semester. I think I've had more drama than I can take. Kind of makes you wish to the isolation of the volcano tower, doesn't it?"

"Does not."

"No."

Brick openly laughed at that one. "Yeah, I guess not."

The professor pressed his stethoscope against Mojo's chest, listening to the anything that might be out the ordinary. When he heard nothing, he pulled back and smiled at Mojo. "You're fine. Just continue to not stress yourself out."

Mojo harrumphed and rolled over. "I'm not fine. I'm old."

"We all are." The professor chuckled. "At least you still have a full coat of fur. I lose more hair every day."

Mojo laughed. "Humans, unbearably naked all the time."

"Not all the time. So how are the boys doing?"

"Miserable. H.I.M is having a bit of fun at their expense. I've called him over, so we can speak."

The professor was suddenly worried and turned to stare at Mojo. "When will he get here?"

"I'm here now." H.I.M said as he walked into the room. "Are you finally on death's door, Mojo?"

Mojo snorted and rolled over, so he was facing the red skinned demon. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

"Hmmm, so what do you want?"

"Leave the boys alone. School is their only freedom these days." Mojo said as he got himself more comfortable.

H.I.M rose a finely plucked eyebrow at Mojo. "Not their only freedom. They have certain girls that keep them entertained. One more so than the others. I hear she's quite the vixen."

The professor had to resist snapping at H.I.M for speaking about Buttercup in such a way. That was his daughter. "I'm sure she's a really nice girl."

H.I.M turned his attention to the professor, an evil gleam glowing in his eyes. "How are your girls doing? I rarely see them these days."

"Fine. They're doing well in school, keeping their minds off boys. Perfect girls." The professor said, without blinking.

H.I.M's gaze probed him, hearing the almost blatant lie in his words. "Really? Bubbles has found a nice young man capable of charming her. She is quite the beauty now, isn't she?"

"Being a Power Puff girl is intimidating." The professor answered. "Any boy wanting to date my daughters has to meet certain…expectations."

"Hmmm. Apparently, Buttercup doesn't have those same expectations. I hear she has two young bucks vying for her feminine charms."

"Watch your filthy mouth about my daughter." The professor snapped, drawing Mojo's attention to him. "She isn't whatever you're implying her to be. Neither of them are."

"If you say so." H.I.M smirked before turning to Mojo. "I'm simply keeping an eye on them. They're teenaged boys with not only hormones, but superpowers and Chemical X in their blood. I just wanted to see how they were doing in the world outside your tower."

"Your methods are a bit intrusive." Mojo told him. "Also, it's stressing me into an early grave, seeing them so miserable."

"You're too stubborn to die, but I like giving it my best shot." H.I.M chuckled. "Besides, those boys are not as forthcoming about what they do as you would think."

"Teenagers are entitled to a few secrets of their own." The professor spoke them. "There are things I'm sure my girls don't tell me about for my own sanity."

"There are no secrets that they can keep from me." H.I.M said with his eyes glowing at the professor. The professor never wavered as he packed his bag, and prepared to go. H.I.M smirked and while looking at the professor. "Tell me, Mojo. What would you do if you found out that your sons were in contact with his daughters?"

Mojo's fur stood on end, just thinking about it. "What are you saying?"

H.I.M raised his claws innocently. "Just speaking in the hypothetical."

Mojo rolled over and pulled his blanket tight around himself. "It would kill me if those girls stole the last family I had left." He shuddered under his blanket. "For almost twenty years, those girls have taken from me. I can't allow them to take the boys."

The professor felt guilt pool in his stomach. Mojo was only like this because he failed him when he was younger. Still, he knew that the boys weren't able to resist the draw the girls had for them. The Chemical X in their blood acted as a homing device. Still, he knew that the boys were capable of actually feeling for his girls without the Chemical X influence. Boomer and Bubbles' relationship was proof of that. Another thing that the professor knew was that the boys wouldn't abandon Mojo, if Butch's strong reactions were anything to go by.

Still, Mojo being Mojo would feel betrayed either way.

Brick watched Blossom throughout the rest if his classes, all of which he shared with her. Since the following week was finals, there wasn't much to do. The teacher was just going over the review for the final, and since he was exempt for having a passing grade, he really wasn't paying attention.

Once classes let out, Brick caught up with Blossom, feeling he could do so since he hadn't seen Henry all day. "Nice flower, Cherry."

Blossom turned, seeing Brick standing beside her and gave him a small smile. "Thanks. A secret admirer left it by my window last night." She reached up to brush her fingers against her flower. "This is just my way of showing him—whoever he may be—that I like him back."

Brick rose a brow and smiled back at Blossom as they walked. "Really? I hope he won't mind when I take you on our date."

"I haven't said yes to me going on a date with you." Blossom told him.

"No, but I did make a bet with you, and if my memory serves correctly and I'm sure it does, Dexter flaked." Brick reminded her. When Blossom sighed and shook her head, Brick gave her a feigned hurt expression. "I was also vomited on by the little punk. You could show me a little sympathy."

Blossom and Brick stopped at the edge of a doorway, turning to face one another. "You're shameless, you know that?"

"It's part of my bad boy charm, Cherry. I thought you knew that already." Brick said as he leaned over her slightly.

"Bad boy?" Blossom chuckled in disbelief. "Maybe you were a bad boy a few years ago, but now you're just a nerd like the rest of us."

"You're hurting my pride, Blossom." Brick told her before rolling his eyes, a sign that he didn't belief her words for a second. As he did, he caught sight of something hanging above them, and couldn't help the smirk that now crossed his face.

Looking down at Blossom, Brick smirked wider and without giving her a chance to read him, pulled her close into his arms and brought his hand under her chin. Blossom blushed red at Brick's forward action, sputtering as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Opportunity has knocked on my door, and I must answer." Brick told her.

"What? Brick, wait!" Blossom said as he leaned over her. In defense, Blossom used her ice powers and brought her hand up to Brick's lips. His lips were covered with a thin layer of ice. "Don't."

Melting the ice with his fire powers, he stood up and gave Blossom a smirk. "Why?"

"Because you're only doing it to tease me. Not woo me." She said pulling away from him and continued walking down the hallway out of the school.

"Woo?" Brick said as he followed her outside into the brisk chilliness that was winter. "Aren't we past that?"

"Past what?"

"Pretenses." Brick said as he stood in front of her. "We know we like each other. We know we can't help the attraction. We know we're not ever not going to be in each other's lives in some way."

Blossom's breath got caught in her throat. She then cleared her throat and looks anywhere but at Brick. "Say you're right about this—."

"I am right about this." He smirked at her.

Blossom held her hand up to stop Brick. "If you were," she turned her pink eyes up to his red ones. "…why make this easy for you?"

Brick narrowed his eyes at Blossom. "What?"

"Why make this easy? Why should I just fall at your feet, when you should be trying to sweep me off of mine?" Blossom asked.

Brick hummed as he thought that over. "I thought that was what I've been doing."

"You've been teasing me. Not wooing me." Blossom told him. "I do find you charming, Brick. Your wit does intrigue me."

"My wit. Are you sure it's not my rugged good looks you find charming?" Brick asked.

"You're teasing again." Blossom said.

Brick sighed and then folded his arms across his chest. "Okay. I'll try to cool it with the teasing. Then will you go out with me?"

Blossom bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Now you're the one who's teasing, Cherry."

Blossom smirked as she walked out the door. She then joined her friends and got in Robin's truck and rode off. Brick sighed as he watched her go. Soon, he was joined by Butch who stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"What happened to our laying low?"

Brick glanced at Butch and then shrugged. "Boomer made a scene earlier today. I don't know how H.I.M is going to retaliate, so I figure it's moot at this point."

"So what does that mean for us?"

Brick's serious demeanor put Butch on edge. "Grab Boomer. I'm sure he'll be waiting for us at home."

"Do you think it's going to be a repeat of that night?" Butch asked, fear leaking into his voice for the first time in years.

Brick would rather it didn't, but just knew it was going to be similar. How he remained quiet was enough of an answer for Butch. What he didn't say was that he had a trump card for H.I.M. Even though Brick and his brothers were demons, Brick felt the reaction the blade Jack gave him. It was an unpleasant but bearable feeling. He could only imagine what it would do to H.I.M, a full fledged demon.

Boomer was not happy to be dragged home. He wanted to go see Bubbles after school. Brick and Butch however had other ideas about how he should spend his afternoon. Finally, Brick was able to calm him down by convincing him that their punishment would be less severe if that immediately faced the music, rather than letting it build.

When they arrived home, Brick stood in front of his brothers and took a deep breath. Turning to them, he looked them in the eyes and braced himself. "Just let me do the talking. Don't say anything. He's going to try everything to get us to admit having contact with the girls. He likes games to much for it to end by blabbing himself."

Butch and Boomer nodded and like Brick braced themselves before entering their house. Walking in as a unit, they were prepared for H.I.M to attack from any direction while remaining out of sight. It came as a surprise when they saw H.I.M sitting across from Mojo in their living room with tea on the coffee table.

"Welcome home, boys." H.I.M spoke in that deceptively gentle voice of his. "I was wondering when you'd be back."

Normally, one of them would retort smartly, but this wasn't Mojo and this wasn't idle conversation. It was a prelude to punishment. Their minds had to be focused on protecting one another rather than smart ass remarks.

"Mojo and I were just talking about how interesting things have been for us at school." H.I.M started while standing up.

Mojo's hair stood up as his instincts warned him to danger. He saw how much different his boys were acting and saw that it was in response to H.I.M. Worried filled his stomach and had his heart beating faster.

"I don't see how. It was just school." Brick spoke, moving slightly in front of Boomer. H.I.M's gaze seemed trained on the youngest of the boys. They all knew that like last time, Boomer was going to be the first one to get hurt. Unlike last time, Brick was prepared to prevent that.

H.I.M's heels clicked menacingly against the floor. "Are you three sure? Nothing interesting has happened?"

Brick shook his head, feeling the angry tension press on him. "Nope."

"Really? Because ever since I arrived at the school of yours, I've seen more than a few _interesting_ things." H.I.M came to stand directly in front of the boys. Brick put his hand behind his back and braced himself for H.I.M's attack, be it verbal or physical.

"We talked about this before. So what that Boomer has a girlfriend? Who cares who Butch is screwing?" Brick said, because he knew Mojo was watching.

H.I.M narrowed his eyes at Brick. "Why don't you just say their names? _Who_ is the little tart that Boomer is dating?" he whispered menacingly. " _What_ is the name of the slut that Butch is sleeping with? _Why_ won't you admit the bitch's name that floods your dreams?"

The boys stiffened at H.I.M's harshness, knowing that the worst was yet to come. Boomer's fists had clenched when H.I.M called Bubbles names. Butch had a similar reaction, however they trusted Brick to handle it.

"Who we spend our time with is none of your concern." Brick spoke up.

"No, but it may be Mojo's." H.I.M whispered.

"What is going on with you four?" Mojo called from his place in the living room.

H.I.M turned at Mojo's voice, and then smirked at Brick. "I wonder how many sleepless night you'll have after he's gone. Knowing that you were the one who killed him."

Boomer and Butch spared a glance at each other, knowing that Mojo's heart was fragile. Stubborn as he may be, they knew that finding out about the girls would destroy him.

"Brick," Boomer murmured.

H.I.M turned his glowing yellow eyes to Boomer, making him and his brothers flinch. "You. You've gotten much bolder from when you were younger."

Boomer swallowed nervously, not noticing Brick's hand tightening around a length behind his back.

"What? Nothing to say, unlike this morning?" H.I.M moved closer, his claw slowly opening. "What was it you said again? 'I don't give a flying _fuck_ who you are?'"

Butch flinched at the inflection in H.I.M's tone. "He didn't mean it." He said trying to draw H.I.M's attention away from Boomer.

"Oh, he might it all right. I bet he's willing to do anything for that blond bimbo, he calls a girlfriend."

"Don't—!"

Everything happened so quickly. Boomer was suddenly on the ground looking up as Butch stood with his eyes wide and disbelieving, staring at H.I.M and Brick. Mojo was yelling and quickly making his way toward them. Brick was breathing as shallowly as possible with H.I.M's claw pressed against his neck, while he held a small blade now dripping with black blood as it had pierced H.I.M's forearm.

H.I.M was frozen in shock and pain as Brick held the dagger in place. It wasn't like any blade he's ever come into contact with before. This blade hummed with a blessing of spiritual powers. It held him paralyzed, save for his mouth, which he hissed furious at Brick with.

"You're bolder than I thought, but that won't save you or him. Especially when he finds out." H.I.M glared hatefully into Brick's burning ruby red eyes. With great effort, H.I.M pressed his claw further into Brick's neck, causing blood to well up underneath the cut. Brick twisted the blade in H.I.M's forearm, making him jerk and cut a lock of his hair.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mojo yelled, now standing beside H.I.M and Brick. "H.I.M, let Brick go."

H.I.M kept his eyes on Brick's as he slowly retracted his claw and closed it. Brick's blood dripped down his neck, while his hair fell limply to the floor. The dagger remained in his arm with Brick's grip tight on it.

"Brick take the dagger from his arm." When Brick made no move to do so, Mojo put his hand gently on Brick's. "Now."

Brick spared a quick glance at Mojo, before none to gently ripping the dagger from H.I.M's arm. H.I.M hissed violently at the pain and then disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Before Mojo could say anything to Brick, Butch and Boomer both ran to Brick and wrapped their arms around him. Boomer was shaking as he clung to Brick, seeing how much danger he would've been in. Butch felt helpless and useless, much like when they were younger.

They were stronger and more powerful than they've ever been, yet they were still rendered to the five year olds they were when first confronted with H.I.M's wrath.

Mojo stood watching as he sons were reduced to children, and wondered what it was that had them at such odds with H.I.M. He also wanted to ask where Brick got such a weapon, but seeing the scared glances on their faces, told him that they were in no position to talk. So instead he walked to his sons and allowed them to pull him into their embrace.

"What is going on with you three?" Mojo asked, not really looking for an answer to his question. Not at the moment.


	33. Chapter 32

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Solace

Later that night, after everyone had calmed down, Brick stared at the tendril of hair that was now shorter than the rest. It came to rest at about shoulder length and with a resigned sigh, brought a pair of scissors to the rest of his hair, cutting it to match the now shorter length. When he was finished, the sink and floor were covered with his fiery red hair. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Brick sighed seeing the new image of himself.

His hair was just barely passing the tops of his shoulders. When he pulled it back, it made a short wolf tail. Sighing he guessed he should consider himself lucky that his hair was the only casualty. "Everyone kept saying I needed a haircut."

After cleaning up his hair and taking a shower, he left the bathroom to find his brothers waiting in his room. Butch and Boomer were sitting on his bed, and they looked up at Brick. "Brick."

"I'm fine guys." Brick said as he walked over to his dresser to pull out fresh underwear and shorts to wear. "We're going to be fine."

"Are we?" Boomer asked, his voice high with stress. "Because aside from that night, I've never seen H.I.M so angry." He wrapped his arms around himself as though a cold front had come through. "He's going to kill us."

Brick put on his clothes in silence, before turning to his brothers. "He won't kill us."

"What makes you so sure?" Butch snapped, speaking for the first time since they arrived home. "What makes you believe that we'll be able to walk away from this?"

"We're older. We're faster. We're stronger." Brick said, and then he reached for the dagger on his dresser with, cleaned of the black blood. "And there's this."

"Where did you get that?" Boomer asked.

"Apparently Jack has fought demons and thought we could use a little help." Brick said. "And he was right. H.I.M wasn't able to fight back and he fled from the fight."

Neither Boomer nor Butch felt reassured. Especially Butch, as he stood up and moved to stand directly in front of Brick. "That still doesn't change the fact that he almost snapped your head off!" he screamed. "I've only felt this helpless one other time and that was when we were five. I _hate_ feeling helpless. We are not weaklings! I am not weak!"

Brick stared into Butch's eyes and saw he fear he felt, both then and now. Setting the dagger back on his dresser, he reached out and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know you aren't."

Butch grabbed Brick's hand tightly in his own. He gave it a firm squeeze before letting go and turning towards the door. "I'm going to bed."

Boomer reluctantly left Brick's room when Brick urged him to go to his room and rest. Boomer stood outside his room, hesitating. H.I.M was the angriest with him, and being alone and afraid were not what he needed to be right now. That only left him vulnerable to any attack that H.I.M might try while he slept.

Still, he ventured into his room and turned on all the lights. Quickly Boomer went to his dresser to change into more comfortable clothes for the night. As he was doing so, he found his old toy Octi. Brick and Butch had made fun of him for having it when they were younger and bothered him about it now.

The droopy eyed, top hat wearing octopus stared at him in a mocking manner. Boomer then remembered Bubbles telling him about how H.I.M used Octi to try to break up the girls. It made him wonder of he was watching him through the toy right that moment. Clenching his fist around the toy and brought it up to his face.

"If you're watching, I want you to know that I'm not afraid of you. _We_ are not afraid of you." Boomer said. He then threw the doll away and left the room to go take a shower.

H.I.M skulked around his lair, while holding his arm. The wound wasn't healing like he thought it would. It was still bleeding as if he were a mortal. Growling he turned away from the image of Boomer walking away from the eyes of the Octi doll.

Despite what the boys thought, he wasn't as all seeing as he had them believe. He wasn't God. He'd been using the doll to keep an eye on the boys. Boomer worried the most, much like Bubbles, so it was easy for him to vent to the doll. Telling him everything.

He would give his sons this, they were good at deception, but not good enough. The professor knew that his sons went to the same school as the girls and the threat they posed to the boys' hearts. Mojo's was at even more risk, weak as it was.

H.I.M had every right to reeducate the boys in who truly had control over them. Mojo might have originally created them, but H.I.M was the one to make them more powerful. Until he healed, he'd let their fear be a reminder of what it meant to cross him.

The next morning, Bubbles was on edge, filled to the brim with nerves. Boomer never showed and she waited in her room dressed in only a robe. If it weren't for the professor coming home sooner than she expected, she might've spent the entire evening dressed ready to give herself to Boomer. After the professor came home, she tried texting and calling him, but he never answered. She was growing more worried by the second.

"Bubbles, you're going to worry yourself sick." Blossom told her as she brushed her hair.

Bubbles paused in her pacing. "He didn't answer any of my texts or calls. Something must've happened."

Buttercup yawned as she made her way into the kitchen, wearing and oversized black sweater with a small bunny emblem and purple tights with her combat boots. "H.I.M had been breathing down their necks. I doubt calling you back would be doing them any favors right now."

Bubbles turned to glare at Buttercup. "Brick came to give Blossom a rose the other night, so obviously, something happened." She snapped her nerves getting the better of her.

Blossom stopped brushing her hair to stare at her sisters. "How'd you know Brick came?"

Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Dumb-dumb isn't as stealthy as he thinks he is. I saw his shadow saw pass by my window."

Blossom blushed and then pulled her hair over one shoulder. "I'm sure we'll see them at school." She reassured Bubbles.

Bubbles nodded as she readied herself to go to school.

Bubbles' nerves were stretched thin upon seeing that not only Boomer, but the entire gang wasn't at school. She went to Mac and Jack to ask if they knew anything, but they hadn't heard from the guys since the previous day. This was making Bubbles even more nervous and worried by the minute.

She hardly was able to focus in classes, despite her needing to review for her finals. Her behavior had even worried her friends. Robin, Sam and Tabitha were in the library during one of their free periods contemplating what to do for their friends.

"They've been on a wild roller coaster ride ever since school started. They need a break." Sam said leaning against the table the trio sat at.

"We need to have a party." Tabitha smiled, her eyes dancing with the possibilities. "A Christmas party." She turned to both Sam and Robin. "With everyone."

"Everyone?" Robin asked, going over her notes for her finals. "Who's everyone?"

"Us, the Puffs, the Ruffs, their friends, our friends." Tabitha smiled. "Come on it's a great idea. We'll all be together."

Robin looked up from her notes to stare at Tabitha. "Tabitha, that's going to be…" Robin paused counting on her fingers everyone that Tabitha was possibly inviting. "...twelve—."

"Thirteen, because Dexter's going to insist he comes because Blossom is there." Sam said.

"Don't forget about Goo. If Mac's going she'll be there are well. Fourteen." Robin piped up.

"Sixteen. My boyfriend and his roommate have a house just big enough for all of us to be there." Tabitha said as she looked around for the library aid before pulling out her phone to text her boyfriend her plan. "This is going to be so awesome."

Robin smiled shook her head. It was a crazy idea, but it seemed to be just the thing that not only her friends needed, but what everyone needed. "We should do a Secret Santa. Everyone buy a gift that's worth thirty bucks."

"Oh, that'll be so fun. And we should pot luck. Everyone cook something up and bring it to your boyfriend's house."

"Awesome. I'm loving this idea more and more." Tabitha laughed. Robin and Sam joined in seeing that this would be a good idea.

"Bubbles, that is a bad idea." Buttercup told her younger sister. "If anything, you're only going to throw them out the frying pan and into the fire."

"I have to make sure that he's okay." Bubbles spoke with a slam of her locker. "You'd understand that if you and Butch weren't just screwing around."

Buttercup took immediate offense. "Leave me and Butch out of this." She snapped. "All I'm telling you is to not let your worry make you do something that will only cause us more grief."

"I don't need you to tell me how to manage my relationship, Buttercup!" Bubbles snapped back at her. "You're not even in a real one."

Bubble's words hurt Buttercup more than she was willing to show. "You know what, go over to their house. Knock right on the front door and tell Mojo to his face that his sons have been fraternizing with his enemy."

Bubbles' resolve wavered at Buttercup's words.

"Just go ahead and be the idiot that gets us all found out." She finished harshly.

"Buttercup, I—I didn't mean it."

"Sure, you didn't." Buttercup said while walking past her. "I've got to get to class."

"Buttercup." Bubbles called turning to watch her sister go.

Buttercup made her way to her class, hoping to arrive there on time for a change, only to be stopped by Mitch outside of her classroom. "Hey BC."

"Mitch, I have to talk to you later. I'd really like to arrive on time to class today." Buttercup told him, not slowing her pace.

"Well, then I guess you don't have time to hear that I got us tickets to Monster Truck Rally this weekend." Mitch smiled and holding up the tickets in near her face.

Buttercup's eyes widened and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "Oh rad, Mitch. Seriously? How'd you manage to afford tickets?"

"I worked my ass off for the past six months. Saved every dollar that came my way." Mitch said proud of himself. "So, when should I pick you up?"

Before Buttercup could answer, Tabitha threw her arm over her shoulder and dragged her into the classroom. "Guess what we're going to be doing a week from today?"

"You got me." Buttercup answered with a shrug.

"We're having a party. A Christmas shindig with Secret Santa and Pot Luck. I hope you know how to cook."

"I'll bring fried chicken with jalapenos." Buttercup chuckled, and then she thought over what Tabitha said. "What you mean next week from today?"

"Yeah."

"Monster Truck Rally is that day, and Mitch worked for six months to get tickets." Buttercup groaned.

Tabitha looked out the classroom at Mitch and then leaned toward her to whisper in her ear. "Butch will be there."

Buttercup couldn't help the blush that can across her face. "He will?"

"Yeah. All the Ruff boys will be there, along with Mac, Jack, and Goo." Tabitha said as she saw the indecision in her face. "It's just a party, and you know you want to see Butch."

"Do not." Buttercup said as she sat down.

Tabitha sat at the desk beside her. "Yes, you do. You also just want him to stop being a jackass more than anything. But boys being boys will remain jackasses until the right girl knocks it out of them."

Tabitha and Buttercup smiled and settled into their desks for class. Mitch however was still waiting outside the classroom, listening to Tabitha talk Buttercup into going into a party. A party that will no doubt have Butch there. Feeling a bit dejected, he left to get to his own class.

"Just give me some time to think it over. I mean, I'm guessing this party is going to be late, right?" When Tabitha nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, then I can go to Monster Truck Rally and then come to the party."

"Don't forget you have to make something for the pot luck." Tabitha reminded as the teacher rolled down the projector screen.

"Already told you. I'm bring fried chicken with jalapenos." Buttercup said with a smile.

Tabitha smiled back and the girls settled in for an easy day.

Throughout the rest of the day, Tabitha, Sam, and Robin planned for the party. They talked about the decorations to put up, the games they could play, the movies they'd watch, and anything else that would make their party fun for everyone.

"Okay, we need to get everyone's name in a bag and have everyone pick one for the Secret Santa." Tabitha said.

As Tabitha began writing down the names for everyone on the list, Blossom and Deedee arrived at the table and sat down. "What are you guys doing?"

"Writing down everyone that's coming to our party for the Secret Santa." Tabitha said feeling proud of herself.

"Party?" Blossom asked. "Who's all invited?"

"Well, let's look at the list." Tabitha said dramatically.

Sam and Robin leaned over Tabitha's shoulders looking at the list. "We have the Power Puff Girls."

"Us three." Robin smiled.

"Deedee, you're invited too." Sam said with a smile. After a beat, her smile waned just a bit. "Dexter can come too."

"So long as he behaves." Tabitha said. "No fighting at the party. The idea is to just have fun with friends."

Deedee couldn't help her chuckle at that. "I'll be sure he behaves if he's allowed to come."

Blossom smiled and then looked at the list seeing more names on it than what was said. "Who else is coming?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking Mac, and you know he'll bring Goo. Also, Jack is invited." Tabitha continued. She then gave a look to Blossom as she gauged her upcoming reaction. "And the boys are invited too."

"Okay." Blossom said surprising everyone. "What? It's a party right, and we're sort of friends with them now."

Sam smiled and then braced her chin in her hand. "Huh. Just friends?"

Blossom blushed then. "Well, Brick and I are just friends at the moment."

"At the moment." Sam laughed as Buttercup came to sit at the table with her lunch. "Hey Buttercup, are you and Butch just friends?"

Buttercup was a bit caught off guard by question and then frowned. "I—uh…well, not exactly." Feeling the blush come across her face, she them looked around for anything to distract her. What wound up distracting her, made her blood run cold. "Where's Bubbles?"

Bubbles was taking a huge risk, by doing what she was planning. She'd ditched school and made her way to the store to get the ingredients for banana pudding. If she was going to go to Mojo's volcano tower, she'd need a proper reason for going if she didn't get to see Boomer. Also, she felt Mojo's favorite treat would soften his reaction if he saw her.

As she was finishing up, making the pudding the professor arrived home, startling her. "Daddy?" she gasped when he found her in the kitchen. "Hi."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yeah, but um—I was making this and—I wanted to…" Bubbles stammered as the professor approached her.

"Bubbles, do you want to know where I just was?" he asked, watching his youngest fidget uncomfortably. "I was at the volcano tower checking the boys at Mojo's request."

"Was Boomer hurt?" Bubbles asked frantically.

The professor put his hand on Bubbles' shoulder to calm her. "He was fine. It was more to check Brick, his throat had a deep gash that needed bandaging up."

"Something happened with H.I.M, didn't it?" Bubbles worried. "I have to go see Boomer to make sure that he's okay." She spoke while turning out of the professor's grasp.

"Bubbles, he's fine."

"If he was fine, he would've shown up at school today." Bubbles said as she hastily laid the vanilla wafers on top of the pudding. "I have to see for myself."

"Bubbles!" The professor raised his voice slightly to get her attention. "I'd rather you didn't go. It's only going to raise Mojo's blood pressure and with how it's been up and down lately, I'd rather you didn't do something that would upset him."

"It's upsetting me right now not seeing Boomer." She tried to counter, but her voice broke towards the end of her sentence. "Professor, I—I'm worried about him."

The professor moved to stand beside Bubbles and took her delicate yet strong hands into his own. "Sweetheart, trust me when I say he's fine. A little scared but they are strong boys. They'll be fine." With that, he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Bubbles leaned into the professor's chest, burying her head. "Are you sure he's all right? He wasn't hurt or anything?"

"He wasn't hurt. Brick suffered the most harm, but he'll fine with some time and patience." The professor reassured.

Bubbles sighed heavily into her father's chest as he tried to believe what he was telling her.

At the volcano tower, Boomer was going through his phone listening to many voice messages that Bubbles had left him. But only after going through the many text messages that she had sent him. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was worried out of her mind for him. With everyone's nerves just about fried from last night, he honestly didn't think about it until the professor came the next morning to patch up Brick's neck.

Another thing he did the night before going to sleep was throw his old Octi toy into the volcano. Watching the polyester and cotton made toy burn was satisfying in its own right. Each boy had closed in on himself, reacting differently to the events of last night.

Brick, despite having had the most damage done to his person, was in a much better mood than one would expect him to be in. For instance, he wasn't breathing out thick clouds of smoke in agitation or snapping at his brothers. In fact, he seemed almost calm about it, which unnerved Boomer.

Butch was a completely different story, for he was angrier than he'd ever been. If his words from last night were anything to go by, he seemed almost disgusted with himself. He felt like a coward for not doing anything to help his brothers, but he was petrified with fear. The last time he'd tried to go against H.I.M, he was five and had his body thrown about the room like a ragdoll. His fear from that night made him useless and he hated the feeling it left within him.

Boomer felt his own feelings were that of shock and then fear which he tried to hide behind bravado. Destroying Octi had been an act with that bravado, but he also knew it was for the best. If H.I.M wasn't watching them, it would make it easier for them to breathe and harder for H.I.M to play games. Still, he needed to get into contact with Bubbles, before she did something crazy like show up at their doorstep. Boomer didn't have to guess at what would happen. He knew for a bonafide fact that Mojo would have a heart attack and die seeing a Power Puff girl near his sons.

So without further delay, Boomer closed himself off in his room and pressed the button on his phone that would dial Bubbles' number as he sat on his bed. He didn't have to wait long before she answered. "Boomer!"

"Hey. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner." He sighed. "A lot has happened last night."

"What happened? All he said was that Brick's throat was slashed and—."

Boomer couldn't help the dry chuckle that escaped him. "Brick's throat wasn't slashed. It wasn't even that serious. All he got was a bandage and some gauze wrapped around his throat. He'll be fine by tomorrow."

The other side of the line was quiet, making Boomer think that Bubbles had hung up on him. When he called out to her, he heard sniffling and then he sobered. "Bubbles?"

"How can you laugh at that? I've been worried sick about you and you're making light of it!" she cried.

Boomer wanted to kick himself them. He'd made Bubbles cry again, but he was only trying to not make her worry as much. "Bubbles, I'm not making light of it. It's just…we're made of tougher stuff than that."

"Boomer, I swear if you keep downplaying it for me I'm—!" she started.

"I'm fine, Bubbles!" Boomer almost shouted, wary for a brief second about whether or not he could be heard through the thick door. "Look, I'll come see you later tonight, so you can do a full inspection if you don't believe me he told her."

Bubbles had fallen silent again, before letting out a shuddering breath. "If you're just patronizing me—."

"I'm not, Angel. Trust me when I say that I'm not." Boomer sighed. "I really want to see you. I know this hasn't been easy for you. It hasn't been easy for me either."

That seemed to calm Bubbles down as she only sniffled a little bit before answering him. "Okay. Umm, come by around midnight. Blossom goes to bed around ten and Buttercup likes to listen to music while she sleeps. The professor will asleep by then."

Heat filled Boomer's face at the thought of being in Bubbles' room after dark. Shaking his head to get rid of any perverted thoughts, he cleared his throat before answering her. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Bubbles seemed hesitant to get off the phone with Boomer. "I…I'll see you then, Boomer."

The call ended then, and Boomer wasn't sure if what Bubbles said was what she really wanted to say. Leaning against the headboard of his bed, Boomer thought for a second about what she probably wanted to say and then smiled to himself.

Butch felt like a caged animal sitting in the house all day. He was groggy from a restless night's sleep and angry with himself. He thought staying in his room to silently seethe while his loud music blared through his headphones would calm him, but it only served to anger him further. He felt tense and angry, like he wanted to fight or fuck. He wasn't sure what would calm him down, but he knew he needed to do something.

Rolling over on his bed, he looked at his alarm clock and read the time three thirty. Buttercup should be out of class by now, so he texted her, asking to meet at their cabin. Her response surprised him.

 ** _Why?_**

Butch typed out a rapid, almost furious reply.

 ** _What do you think? I want to see you._**

Buttercup's response was slower this time. The minutes that ticked by strove to only irritate him further.

 ** _Not good enough, Butch._**

"Not good enough?" he growled out loud, before throwing his phone violently onto his pillows. "First she calls me a coward, and not she's asking for a goddamn sonnet."

After being reassured that he wouldn't crack his phone, he picked it up and typed a message out to Buttercup.

 ** _What do you want from me?_**

Buttercup took another long time to answer Butch's text and his agitation just grew with the wait. If Buttercup's response was she didn't know, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. His nerves were shot, beyond what he could stand and if Buttercup gave him a bogus answer, he was going to kidnap her again. This time, demanding that she spill her guts to him, seeing as how he wasn't the only one being a coward.

 ** _I'll meet you at the cabin in about an hour._**

Now Butch knew that she was toying with him, and he didn't like it. H.I.M had been playing a dangerous game with him for the past few weeks, so he greatly didn't appreciate Buttercup doing the same. If he were being honest with himself, part of him felt he deserved it for how he had treated Buttercup—intentionally or otherwise—but he wasn't in any mood for an ass chewing.

As Butch was getting dressed, he went to his dresser to pull out his box of condoms. It felt significantly lighter than when he first got them, and found that it was only half full. He'd have to get more, if the rate at which he and Buttercup were having sex continued. However, he wouldn't worry about that until whatever issues they had were resolved.

Still, that thought didn't stop him from pulling out three condoms and putting them into his back pocket. It wasn't as if he was anticipating having sex with her, but he'd rather just be prepared. If anything, spontaneity was the nature of their relationship.

Since he didn't want to face his brothers or Mojo, he left the tower through his window. Flying fast enough to get there in the shortest time possible, but slow enough to not cause his green streak to trail behind him. It's been a habit of his since starting this thing with Buttercup. It was her secret place, and he was sure that he was the only other person to know about it.

When he arrived, he noticed the cool temperature in the air, and idly thought if the cabin would be warm enough if they were to have sex. If he were an idiot, he'd humor himself by asking if it was. Chuckling dryly to himself, he turned and sat on the porch of the cabin with his head in his hands.

Not long after, Buttercup landed softly on the ground in front of Butch. Her arms were folded across her chest, and Butch had yet to look up. She was sure he felt the tingle going through them, but just chose to ignore it. She loudly cleared her throat to grab his attention.

Butch looked up and sighed, not realizing that he almost thought she wouldn't show. "Buttercup."

"Butch." She said in the same bland tone. "What did you want?"

Butch stared at Buttercup for a second, before confusion settled in. "I don't know."

That obviously wasn't the answer Buttercup was looking for, as she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm starting to think you're completely hopeless, Butch."

"Coward. Hopeless. Anything else, Toots?" he said with a heavy sarcastic edge. "Why not make it a full set of three?"

Buttercup shook her head ad turned away from Butch. "If you're just going to be an asshole, I'll just leave."

Using his super speed, Butch stood in front of Buttercup and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No." he ran his hands down her arms, until he was holding her hands. "Stay. Please." He rested his forehead against hers in a pleading manner.

The tingles that ran through them were gently thrumming between them. Comforting, yet tormenting seeing as these tingles were the crux of their problems with their non-relationship. Buttercup pulled herself from Butch's touch and stared up at him. "Butch, stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked, feeling truly tired of Buttercup just not outwardly saying what she wanted.

"Stop confusing me." She whispered. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's hard to know what you want from me."

"Well, the feeling is mutual." He snapped, his voice suddenly harsh. "You're just as confusing to me. You get angry. You fuck me! You hit me! You tell me to figure out what I want, but do you even know what you want?"

"I've been telling you what I want, Butch." Buttercup countered.

"No, you haven't." he rebutted. "You've just gotten more and more angry with me. It makes me think I'm not the only coward in this."

"I am not a coward." Buttercup hissed at him.

"Well, you sure as fuck aren't giving it to me straight what is going on in the pretty little head of yours. I'm not a fucking mind reader. You have to tell me what your problem is!" he said, pounding roughly on his chest.

Buttercup took a deep breath. "Okay. Do you like me?"

"You already know the answer to that." Butch grumbled.

"Don't say it's the tingles, because I know that's not true. Are they part of it? Yeah, but I know I really do like you Butch." Buttercup told him, her tone softer than it's ever been. She then allowed her hands to gently take his face, and make him look at her.

"It's not real." Butch insisted, swallowing heavily his emotions threatening to choke him.

"It is real. This is real." Buttercup said, her voice soft and gently coaxing.

"No." he said roughly grabbing her hands and stared down at her with his eyes looking like shining emeralds. "Some of the only real things I've felt have been very physical. The punches and kicks you've thrown when we fought and the tightness of your pussy whenever we've fucked."

"Butch." Buttercup sighed disappointed. She then tried to pull herself away from him, but Butch held fast to her.

Swallowing again, he let her hands go, but did the unexpected and pulled her into his arms, embracing her. Buttercup gasped softly at the gesture and wasn't sure if she should return the hug or not. Especially when she felt Butch trembling. If she wasn't standing so close to him, she knew she wouldn't have felt it.

"I know what to do when I'm angry or happy. That's simple." He pulled Buttercup closer to his body. "What's been hard has been trusting these really strong and really good feelings I have for you, and…" he buried his face in her hair, breathing in the comforting smell of jasmine. "And being completely disgusted with how afraid I can be."

Buttercup put her arms around Butch then held onto him tightly. "It's okay to be afraid."

"No, it's not." He growled in her ear. "Not when it has you paralyzed, unable to move."

Buttercup's brow furrowed and then she pulled back to look into Butch's face. His features were twisted into an anguish grimace, and his eyes were dark but still shining. "Butch?"

Butch looked at her then and with a gentleness neither of them knew he possessed, brought his hands to Buttercup's face and tenderly kissed her. Buttercup returned the kiss in kind, letting Butch lead her. He then picked her up by her thighs and walked them into the cabin. The urgency with what they needed in that moment, led them to quickly take off their clothes and then run their hands over every part of the other's body.

Buttercup ran her fingers over every muscle that Butch possessed lovingly and gently. Butch in turn caressed Buttercup's soft curves like he'd never seen or felt her before, taking in every sound she made and humming out his own pleasure as she touched him. Strangely enough, this simple act of just touching one another felt more intimate than any time they've had sex with each other.

When Butch finally pulled himself away from her long enough to put the condom on, he stared openly at Buttercup and stroked her face tenderly. No words needed to be said then, as he slowly but surely connected with Buttercup on the most human of ways.

For the first time, the two green superhumans made love. It was slow, unrushed. Butch savored each brush of his skin against hers as if it would be the last time. Buttercup experienced everything as if for the first time. It was new to the both of them, this level of togetherness. It wasn't the frenzy they'd grown to accompany with their sexual encounters.

When they came, it was simultaneous. Buttercup inhaled softly while Butch seemed to almost hold his breath. In their post coital bliss, Buttercup and Butch would have remained still if it weren't for the increasing uncomfortable feeling of a full condom between them. Pulling out gently, Butch only stayed away from Buttercup long enough to take the condom off and then he settled himself back against her.

Buttercup held Butch in her arms and stroked his hair back from his face. "How do you feel?"

Butch silently thought about that and was surprised by how he felt. "Safe." He then hugged Buttercup tighter to his body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Buttercup asked softly.

Butch's grip tightened momentarily on Buttercup. "Not really, but it would be better if I did." So with that being said, Butch told Buttercup everything starting with the punishment for their defeat after being newly resurrected. When he was finished with that, he immediately told her about the events of the night before. All while he was telling her this, Buttercup quietly listened and held Butch in her arms.

"I couldn't believe how afraid I was. How powerless I felt." Butch said. "I hate feeling like that. I'm not a weakling."

Buttercup turned Butch's face to hers and gently kissed him. Butch returned the kiss and felt himself harden as well. "I know you're not a weakling."

"But you were right about me being a coward." He said resting his head against her breasts.

Buttercup chuckled softly. "That was in reference to our relationship. H.I.M is another thing entirely."

"Doesn't matter in what reference you were taking it in." Butch said while blindly staring at the band posters decorating the cabin wall.

Buttercup sighed and just stroked Butch's hair, soothing him and arousing him at the same time. Their peace was broken by Buttercup's phone beeping signaling a text message. Reluctantly pulling herself from Butch, Buttercup reached for her sweater pocket and pulled out her phone. It came as little surprise when Mitch's name showed.

 ** _Monster Truck Rally? Are we still on?_**

Buttercup pursed her lips, and then sent him back a quick message.

 ** _Yeah, we're on. But I have a party to get to after._**

She sent to message and then typed up another one.

 ** _You're welcome to come with._**

Hopefully, this would soften any hard feelings Mitch would have about her practically ditching him afterwards.

 ** _Will Butch be there?_**

Buttercup stared at the message and thought about how best to respond. Sure, Tabitha said that the boys would be there, but Butch and his brothers hadn't been asked yet, so there was no guarantee that they truly would be in attendance.

 ** _Tabitha hasn't asked them yet, so I don't know._**

 ** _I'm not going if he's going to be there._**

Buttercup expected as much and typed back that she'd let him know when she knew. The last thing she needed was for them both to be there and to start fighting. Sighing, she put her phone down and rolled so she was pressed against Butch. Butch eagerly wrapped his arms around Buttercup.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, umm Mitch wanted to know if we were still on for Monster Truck Rally." Buttercup sputtered. "But there's a party that night and I really want to go."

"Then go." He said.

"I am, but I also want to go to Monster Truck Rally." Buttercup. "Mitch saved up all summer and—."

"No more talking about other guys, while naked with me." Butch said while nuzzling his face in her hair. "I like this smell."

"It's jasmine, and we're going to have to because Mitch is my friend." Buttercup responded.

"Well, your _friend_ is an asshole." He murmured into her hair.

Buttercup pulled back to give him a sour look, before relaxing into his hold. "You're also invited to the party. You, your brothers, and the rest of the guys. There's going to be a pot luck, Secret Santa, and plenty of games and fun."

Butch held tight to Buttercup and sighed. "Mojo isn't going to like that too much."

"Oh come on, it's a party. With friends." Buttercup said while leaning up on her elbows to look at Butch. "I thought we were getting somewhere."

Butch reached up and brushed some of Buttercup's hair from her face. "We are. Just after last night's little stunt he isn't going to like that."

"A party with everyone isn't going to kill him." Buttercup grumbled.

"He has a weak heart, Buttercup." Butch said sitting up. "I should be getting back. I'm sure the guys have noticed I'm gone, it's only a matter of time before Mojo notices."

When Buttercup appeared to pout, Butch got on his knees in front of her and leaned down to place a tender kiss to her lips. She leaned into the kiss, but pulled back, knowing if they got started again, he was likely to get into trouble. And from what he'd just told her, he was more or less in enough trouble as it was.

"I'll give you a call later tonight, Cupcake." Butch promised with a small smile.

Buttercup laughed as she stood up and began to grab her clothes. "Wow, I'll get a call. Does that mean we're no longer friends with benefits?" she teased.

"Hmmm, I guess we're not anymore." He said while pulling her flush against his body. "So what does that make us now considering all we've just shared?"

Buttercup leaned her head against Butch's shoulder and sighed. "Would it be too much to ask if we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" her voice failed to hide the hope she had in her voice.

Butch paused and then smiled wickedly, knowing she couldn't see him do it. "I'll answer you when I call you tonight." He then simultaneously kissed her temple and pinched her still naked butt, making her jump.

"Butch!" Buttercup shrieked.

Boomer was having a small inner crisis. It was getting close to when he was supposed to go over to Bubbles' house, but he wasn't sure about what to expect. The very large teenage boy in him, aware that he has an attractive girlfriend urged him to open his pack of unused condoms and just wait and see what happened. The other part told him, to not be so eager and wind up making her feel obligated to sleep with him. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

In preparation, Boomer took extra care to make sure that nothing about him would worry Bubbles. So at the moment he was standing completely naked in his room checking out his body in his full length mirror. It was to his utter embarrassment that both his brothers walked in and found him naked and checking himself out in the mirror.

His face flushed red and he quickly redressed himself, not bothering to give an explanation—knowing that nothing could explain what he was doing. Though it didn't stop his brothers from asking him where he was going.

"No where." He said. "Just going out for a midnight fly."

Brick and Butch shared a look before turning to stare at Boomer. Brick rose a brow and Butch just rolled his eyes. "You're going to see Bubbles, aren't you?"

"Take a few condoms with you. Don't be like bonehead and have to pull out the first time, because you forgot altogether." Brick said, getting a shove from Butch.

"Shut up." He growled, before smirking at his elder brother. "You know if he gets laid tonight, then you'll be the only virgin. It's a bit of a shame to be outdone by your younger brothers, Brick."

Brick raised his middle finger to Butch as he left the room. Butch followed soon after, leaving a mildly bewildered Boomer to wonder what the hell just happened. Shaking his head, he took his brothers advice and grabbed a few condoms and left through his window, much like Butch did earlier that day. He arrived at the Utonium household and thanked his lucky stars that he found Bubbles' room first. The window was open, so al he had to do was gently push it open and step in.

Boomer was immediately attacked, so to speak, by Bubbles when she threw her arms around him and planted a number of kisses all over his face. "Boomer!" she whispered.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer said around the many kisses, he was all too glad to let continue. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You weren't hurt?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer pulled back from her and raised his hands in a joking manner. "You're welcome to personally check."

Bubbles smacked him in the chest. "Stop making fun of me. I was really, really scared yesterday when you didn't show or call."

"I know." Boomer said reaching for Bubbles. "Last night…was difficult." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "But we're okay."

Bubbles looked up at Boomer with shining sky blue eyes. "What happened?"

Boomer looked away from her for a moment. When he looked back at her, he raised his hand to cradle her face. "I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want to hold you in my arms for the night." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close to his body.

Bubbles pulled Boomer towards her bed and sat down with him. Boomer ran his hands over Bubbles' body, finally noticing her state of dress. It was a thin nightgown that stopped just short of her knees. He hesitantly put his hand on her leg, waiting for her protest. When she didn't say anything, he slowly moved his hand up, very much surprised that she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Bubbles?" Boomer questioned.

Bubbles didn't say anything, she only moved her kisses to his neck, causing him to sigh and reach for the hem of his shirt. Bubbles helped him pull his shirt off and she laid down on her bed. Boomer looked down at her and then followed her movements, kicking his shoes off in the process. Bubbles inhaled deeply as Boomer laid beside her, reaching under her nightgown and touching her for the first time between her legs.

"Whoa, it's really wet." Boomer said aloud, with a chuckle. "You really want this? Tonight?"

Bubbles was moaning softly while Boomer gently stroked her. "Yes." Her eyes closed briefly as Boomer slipped his finger inside her. "Ahh, Boomer."

"Tell me you want this Bubbles." Boomer softly commanded. "Because you want me." He leaned down to kiss her. "Not because you're afraid of losing me."

Bubbles' eyes opened a bit and she turned to look at Boomer. She reached for his pants buckle, only to be stopped when Boomer pulled her hand away.

"Answer me first." Boomer pleaded. "Please."

"I want you Boomer." Bubbles whispered as she pulled Boomer down to kiss her.

Boomer melted into the kiss, while helping Bubbles blindly remove his pants. Boomer reached into his pants pocket before they hit the ground and pulled out a condom. Boomer took a minute to put the condom on, before leaning over her. Bubbles swallowed and brushed a few of Boomer's waves away from his face. Boomer pressed his forehead against Bubbles, and took hold of her hand.

Bubbles held tight to Boomer's hand and made herself keep her eyes open as Boomer slowly pushed his erection inside of her. Bubbles gasped and felt her eyes well with tears as she felt Boomer enter her. Boomer placed kisses along Bubbles' cheeks, where the ears ran hot over her face.

All the while, Boomer was struggling to not move more than Bubbles was able to handle at the moment. But Boomer couldn't help the overwhelming feelings that come over him with Bubbles being so intimately entwined with him. She was warm, even through the latex of the condom. All wetness he felt was from what the condom didn't cover, and had him thinking of what it would feel like to go bare.

When Bubbles finally relaxed, Boomer began to move slowly. They rocked gently against one another with soft sighs and moans between them. As this occurred, it felt as if all the tension between them about everything just fell away. There was no Mojo. No H.I.M. No being a Power Puff Girl. No being a Rowdy Ruff Boy. It was just Bubbles and Boomer together. A boy and a girl that loved each other intensely.

"I love you, Boomer." Bubbles said when she felt that she might be close.

Those words seemed to trigger something in Boomer, that was completely involuntary. With a sudden jerk of his hips and a sharp inhalation, he came. Groaning, he buried his face in Bubbles' neck. "Sorry. I love you too."

Bubbles giggled as she held Boomer close to her. "It's okay. It was the first time."

"I'll make sure you're able to come the next time." Boomer promised with a kiss to her cheek. He pulled out as carefully as he could, but Bubbles still gasped with a wince. "Sorry. How do you feel? Did it hurt too much?"

"No. It felt good. I felt good." Bubbles assured him. "We're going to be okay, Boomer. Everyone is going to be okay."

Boomer snuggled closer to Bubbles with a dry laugh. A thought hit him, and it had him sitting up. He got out of bed and looked around the room until he saw what he was looking for. "You little monster."

"Boomer?" she sat up slowly bringing her comforter up to cover her nakedness.

Boomer's eyes burned red before disintegrating the toy. "No more eyes watching."

Bubbles ran her hand over her hair and sighed. Then she smiled as she looked Boomer up and down. "Can my eyes watch?"

Boomer turned to look back at Bubbles with a large smile on his face. "Look all you want."

Bubbles giggled and watched as Boomer sauntered over to the bed and kneeled over Bubbles. He took her face in his hands and brought his down to kiss her.

Brick was sitting beside Blossom in her room, listening to Bubbles and Boomer giggle with one another in the next room. "They sound like they're finished."

Blossom shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe you came here, just to spy on Boomer and Bubbles."

Brick shrugged unrepentant. "I'm just here to make sure he doesn't get caught by your dad. If they get caught, Boomer is sure to get a dick full of Antidote X mace."

Blossom and Brick both shuddered at the idea. Blossom looked up at Brick and pulled a tendril of his hair. "This makes me sad. I liked your fiery hair long."

Brick was still grieving the loss of his long hair, but he found comfort in Blossom running her fingers through what was left. "I like your long too. Do me a favor and never cut it unless you have to."

Blossom chuckled as she pulled her hand back from Brick's head. "Are you saying that as a friend with a preference or a boyfriend with a preference?"

Brick turned his red gaze to Blossom's pink eyes glowing with the cheeky grin on her face. "They would be that of a boyfriend, if you weren't so stubborn."

"It isn't stubbornness. It's just making you work for it."

"Haven't I been worked enough?" he asked curious.

Blossom stared at Brick. "Yeah, you have." She sighed as she settled against Brick, pulling back and resettling herself when her hair got caught on his bandage. "Was it really that bad?"

Brick shook his head in the negative. "No. It just looks worse than it is. I'm fine, Cherry."

Blossom chuckled dryly, as her eyes began to droop. "You're really warm."

"You're really cold." Brick said moving closer to Blossom on her bed. "It feels nice."

Blossom sighed in contentment as her eyes fell closed. She and Brick just sat in silence enjoying each other's company. It was nice not to have to worry about anything but the father of the girl's whose bed you were in catching him. It felt normal. Like something was falling into place. Sighing himself he laid his head against Blossom's headboard and closed his eyes as well.

He must've dozed off, because the next thing he knew there was the pearly light of the sunrise coming through the window of Blossom's room and a small explosion rocked the house. The explosion also had him rolling out of Blossom's bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Blossom slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Brick asked, drowsy and disorientated.

Stretching, Blossom ran her finger through her hair to get some of the tangles out. "The professor must be experimenting again."

"It rocked the house." Brick said, looking for his cap that had fallen off sometime while he was sleeping.

Yawning, Blossom turned to look at Brick over the side of her bed. "That happens."

Breathing heavily, Brick put his head in his hands and groaned. "It's too early." Suddenly he realized what he said and sat up, looking at Blossom over the edge of her bed. "What time is it?"

Blossom glanced over at her alarm clock. "Six seventeen."

"Oh, fuck." Brick said scrambling to his feet and making his way to Blossom's window.

"What?"

"If I'm here, then that means Boomer still is too, and we both have to get to school in less than two hours." Brick said as he climbed through the window.

"See you at school." Blossom whispered at Brick's disappearing form.

Brick floated over to Bubbles' room, and was shocked to see that Boomer wasn't there. "Son of a bitch." Brick then flew in the direction of the volcano. "I go there to make sure he leaves before daybreak and my ass is the one scrambling to get back." He grumbled.

When he did get back, he hoped to get in undetected, but as luck would have it his brothers were lying in wait.

"You make a bad spy Brick." Boomer chuckled at him from his place on Brick's bed. "You fell asleep on the job."

Brick rolled his eyes as gathered a fresh pair of boxers out of his drawer.

Butch shared a look with Boomer, smirking from his place by Brick's desk. "But not only did he fall asleep, he fell asleep in Blossom's bed."

Brick slammed his drawer closed, before turning his eyes toward his brothers. Butch and Boomer pretended to be scared. "He looks mad." Boomer said.

"Then that means, he didn't get his dick wet like he should've." Butch smirked. "He's the only virgin in the house."

Brick walked over to his brothers and blew a relatively harmless, but still impressive burst flames at his brothers. Butch and Boomer scrambled while laughing as they left Brick's room.

"See you at breakfast."

Brick's only response was to slam his door and then rest his head against the door. "I hate them sometimes."

Butch and Boomer were still laughing to themselves as they made their way to the dining room. "You know, with her ice powers and his fire powers, they could have some really steamy sex."

Boomer snorted as he laughed at that, caught off guard by Butch's corniness. "Better not let Brick hear you say that."

"He'll survive. I do want to talk about you and how things turned out with Baby Puff." Butch said, eyeing his brother with mischief in his eyes.

Boomer's face turned bright red and he looked anywhere but at Butch.


	34. Chapter 33

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-Three: Secret Santa and Pot Luck

 _December 17_

True to form, Tabitha was at her boyfriend's house setting up for the party. She'd gathered as many Christmas decorations as she could and was hanging then up wherever she could put them. As an added gag for the party, she bought a number of cheap ugly Christmas sweaters for everyone.

"This is really something Tabitha." Her boyfriend Josh said as he looked around the house. "It's like Christmas threw up in here."

"I know. It's supposed to be bad. It's going to make everyone laugh and smile, and just be happy." Tabitha told him as she threw her arms around him.

As Josh leaned down to kiss her, Josh's roommate Alex came into the house carrying a few brown paper bags of booze. "Hey guys. Where should I put the liquor?"

Josh looked up and shook his head. "We're housing a high school party. No booze."

"Oh, come on. A little cocktail won't hurt anyone." Alex said.

"No booze."

Alex set the liquor down on the counter and then went searching through the cabinets. He finally found what he was looking for, and smiled in triumph. "Then we take everyone's keys and put them in the giant mason jar."

"Dude, we're going to have about twenty people sleeping in our house if we do that."

"Then we have twenty people sleeping in our house." Alex said, as if it were no problem. "Hell, I'll even cook breakfast in the morning."

"We're going to have a pot luck. Everyone is bringing something." Tabitha said.

Alex laughed as he passed Josh. "Yeah, the ultimate stereotypical Christmas party. Tacky decorations. Pot luck. Secret Santa. Ugly Christmas sweaters."

Tabitha pulled away from Josh and ran to the stereo and hit the play button. "And a mix of can't help but sing along Christmas songs."

Alex rolled his eyes as he started to unpack the liquor. "That's your girlfriend Josh."

"Yes, she is."

At the Utonium residence, the girls had taken over the kitchen preparing their dishes for the pot luck. True to her word, Buttercup had made crispy fried chicken with a jalapeno cream sauce on the side. As her special ingredient of spice, she knew all to giving foods that special kick.

Bubbles, being the sugar, decided to make something a bit sweeter. She had baked two dozen and a half cupcakes. Vanilla cupcakes with an extra pinch of sugar topped with a semi-sweet chocolate ganache icing.

Blossom decided to make her specialty apple pie crumble ice cream that she absolutely refused to share her recipe with. It was sweet and savory at the same time and because of her ice powers always stayed cold until it was time to serve.

The professor found himself coming into the kitchen and stole a bit of each of his girls' pot luck treat. It smelled too good to resist. "Could you three leave an extra plate or two for me?"

"You're not going to be able to fit into that lab coat of yours if we feed you like this all the time." Buttercup told him as he spooned an extra bit of the jalapeno sauce onto his fried chicken.

The professor hummed lowly in his throat in the negative. "I highly doubt that. I forget to eat on most days."

"Then you pig out like no tomorrow when we feed you something you really like." Bubbles said.

"See, there's a balance." He said while going into the cabinets and getting a roll of bread to wipe the last of the jalapeno sauce.

"As a scientist, you know that's not true." Blossom admonished.

He shrugged unrepentant and left the kitchen to eat in the comfort of the living room in front of the television. The girls rolled their eyes at their father's antics. A knock at the door signaled that Robin and Sam had arrived.

Buttercup dusted her hands of flour for her chicken and went to the door to allow their friends in. "Hey guys."

Sam and Robin hurried to come in with their large bundles of food to feed two dozen. "Merry Christmas." Sam squealed. "I'm bringing a cherry cola and honey glazed ham. It's going to be killer. The boys are going to tear it to pieces."

Buttercup chuckled smugly. "Just wait until they try my fried chicken with the jalapeno cream sauce. I'm just about finished with the last bit." She hurried back into the kitchen to get the last of her drumsticks and wings out of the frying oil and onto paper towels. She then set her last twelve drumsticks and wings in the frying pan. As they cooked, she packed the freshly fried chicken into large Tupperware containers for the trip to the party. Bubbles finished packing her cupcakes and Blossom used her ice powers to keep the ice cream frozen.

"Robin, what have you got?" Buttercup said as she watched her chicken.

"I made a three cheese macaroni casserole." Robin said. "It's to die for."

Sam and Robin looked over Buttercup, seeing her dressed in a plaid long sleeved shirt and dark ripped skinny jeans with her combat boots. "Aren't you a little dressed down for a Christmas party."

"I'm going to Monster Truck Rally with Mitch." Buttercup said as she packed everything.

"What about the party?" Robin asked.

"I'm still going, just after Monster Truck Rally." She explained.

Blossom shook her head as she used her ice powers to keep the ice cream cold as she packed it. "We already tried to tell her to just pay Mitch pay for the ticket, but she's set on going."

"He spent six months getting those tickets." Buttercup told them. "As soon as it ends, I'll be at the party."

The girls didn't say so, but they felt it would be a lot sooner than that. At this point, it was no secret that Mitch liked Buttercup. However, it recently became known that Butch decided to be her boyfriend. It was a nice gesture and all, but the two have yet to go on an actual date. Buttercup had said as such, and Butch had simply shrugged her off with a smile. Her going to Monster Truck Rally with Mitch was just a silent protest as to how much that bothered her.

A horn honking outside the door signaled to Buttercup that Mitch had arrived. The professor had looked up, his brow furrowing in frustration. He knew that Buttercup wasn't going on a date with Mitch, but the fact that the boy didn't have enough decency to come to the door bothered him.

"That must be Mitch." Buttercup grabbed her bag and then hugged her sisters and friends. She left out the front door with a quick punch to the professor's arm. "I'll see you guys at the party."

Soon she was out the door and hopping into Mitch's jalopie of a truck. Blossom and Bubbles watched as Mitch drove off with their sister. If that didn't spell drama, they weren't sure what did.

At the volcano tower, the boys were equally excited and getting ready for the party they were personally invited to. Getting the gifts for the Secret Santa was easy. Figuring out what to make for the pot luck was harder. The boys weren't culinary strong, but with a lot of help from Mojo, the boys were able to make three dishes that they were sure to impress.

"Boomer, those pot stickers need to be pulled out of that pot right now." Mojo said while monitoring his sons' cooking.

Boomer carefully took the lid off the pot and carefully pulled the pot stickers out and laid them in a bento boxes that Mojo insisted would keep them warmer longer.

"Butch, that's a little too much pepper." He said turning to see Butch still sprinkling the spice over the layered mashed potatoes with chopped green onions, melted provolone cheese and thick cut bacon chopped into bits.

"Brick, what are you doing?" Mojo said raising his hands in warning.

Brick looked up what he was about to do. "Tossing the nuts."

"I bet he wishes that a certain someone was tossing his nuts." Butch chuckled, still picking fun at the fact that Brick was the only virgin.

Boomer smirked, throwing his hands up to protect himself when Brick threw a handful of crushed peanuts at both him and Butch.

"Assholes." Brick grumbled. "I thought we were making caramel apples with chopped nuts on top."

"We are, but you can't just throw the nuts on them. Leave them in the bowl and gently roll the apples into the nuts." Mojo said.

Brick did as instructed and set the finished apples to the side for Mojo to wrap in plastic bags. "These are going to be the best caramel apples anyone has ever had."

"Maybe you should feed one to your not girlfriend, Brick." Butch called out to him as he was packing his own pot luck dish.

"How about I throw one at your head?" Brick snapped.

"How about you jerk off in the shower while the water runs cold?" Boomer said. "I can't take another night waking up sweating because you're either having a wet dream or jerking off in your room."

"You two are assholes." Brick said while shaking his head.

In the next thirty minutes, all their dishes for the party were ready and the guys had their Secret Santa gifts packed into Brick's car. Mojo insisted on them only taking one car, arriving together and returning home together.

Butch was in charge of giving directions, which he'd gotten in a forwarded message from Buttercup. "Alright, we're heading for the college district of Townsville. We're going to take Albert Street until we hit Cartwright and take a left. We'll go until we see a…" Butch's brow furrowed.

"Until what?" Brick asked as he made his way, knowingly to the college district.

Butch blew out a gust of air and laughed. "Until we see an inflatable Santa in a bathtub on the front lawn."

Brick and Boomer turned to look at Butch, before laughing and turning on the radio to play rock music.

"Can we eat now?" Alex asked as he came down dressed in nothing but one of the Christmas sweaters, boxers, and a headband with mistletoe hanging from the front.

Tabitha turned to Alex and shrieked. The other girls turned gasped, whistled, and made a few catcalls. All this caused Josh to stand up and charge toward his roommate. "Damn it, Alex. Put some pants on."

"It's a party." Alex said.

"Yeah, a party where there are girls who have boyfriends, who wouldn't appreciate you wagging your cock in their faces." Josh said as he pushed his fun loving, but occasional pain in the ass roommate up to his room.

Sam was the first to let out a laugh. "It's only been five minutes and we already got a show."

Josh shook his head as he took his seat next to Tabitha, who snuggled against him. "That wasn't a show, it was an opening act."

"Well, I can't imagine what the real show will be like." Blossom laughed aloud.

"I can show you anytime you like, Red." Alex said while still tugging on a pair of jeans.

Blossom turned to Alex, who seemed to have his eyes trained on her. "I don't think so." She laughed, already seeing that he was going to be a huge flirt.

When the boys arrived, Bubbles immediately ran into Boomer's arms and gave him a welcoming kiss. Butch luckily caught Boomer's pot luck dish before it could slip from his hands and rolled his eyes.

"You're barely in the door, and already she's got her—."

"Butch, if you want to live to see Christmas morning, I suggest you shut up." Brick warned, when both Boomer and Bubbles shot him a glare.

Butch wisely shut up, but looked around the room for Buttercup. When he didn't see her, he moved into the dining room with the food for the party.

"All right, now all that leaves is Mac, Goo, Jack, Deedee, and Buttercup." Tabitha said.

Brick looked toward Tabitha with a questioning gaze. "Does that mean the runt is coming too?"

Tabitha shrugged. "She didn't say, but we did extend an invitation."

"Super." Brick said.

Butch came back in the room, looking confused. "Buttercup isn't here?"

"She'll be here later." Blossom quickly answered.

Butch paused and then pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Buttercup. He had an idea as to where she was, but wanted to give her the benefit of a doubt for the time being.

Buttercup was waiting outside the arena where the rally was happening bubbling with excitement. She'd been wanting to go to Monster Truck Rally for a long time. Mitch scoring tickets was amazing.

"I can't believe we're almost in." Buttercup said as she turned to Mitch. "I owe you big time for this Mitch."

Mitch shrugged nonchalantly, but on the inside he was glad if not smug that Buttercup was there with him. Despite her deciding to be Butch's girlfriend, she was here with him. He also hoped this meant she wasn't going to the party afterwards. Maybe he could take her somewhere to eat.

"It was no big deal."

Buttercup smiled at Mitch and turned to the front of the line, eager to get in. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see that it was a text from Butch. He'd just told her he had arrived at the party, and asked when she would be there.

While Buttercup hadn't neglected to tell Butch about Monster Truck Rally, she knew he was wasn't too keen on her spending time with Mitch. So she sent him a message back telling him when the rally would be over. His response to that was he'd be there to pick her up as soon as it was over.

That made her both giddy and nervous, but she decided to not let that ruin the evening for her. They were closer to getting inside and she couldn't wait. Once inside, Mitch led him and Buttercup to the concessions so they could get energy drinks, chips, and other greasy food that can be associated with monster trucks.

When Buttercup got only the bare minimum of snacks, Mitch gave her a questioning look. "You're not hungry?"

"I want to save room for the pot luck. Everyone's bringing something." Buttercup said as she took a sip of her energy drink.

"Party? You're still going?" Mitch asked. "But the Rally?"

Buttercup turned to look at Mitch with a roll of her eyes. "I'm here at the rally aren't I?"

Mitch sighed and turned away from her while angrily biting into a soft pretzel.

"Mitch, don't be a jerk about it. The party was Tabitha's idea for us all to just relax and be with friends."

"Then how come I wasn't invited. I'm your friend." Mitch said.

Buttercup pursed her lips and then thought about how to best answer the question. "We are, but as far as they're concerned you can be a jerk."

"I'm a jerk?" Mitch turned to her.

"Butch said you were an asshole." Buttercup told him unflinching.

Mitch turned back to her with a glare. "I'm the asshole, yet he's the one that fucked you and then—."

"If you want me to stay, you're going to stop right there. You don't know Butch like I do."

"And he doesn't know you like I do." Mitch said.

Buttercup glared at Mitch and then pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and then put it to her ear.

"What are you—?"

"Hey Butch. Monster Truck Rally looks like a bust, think you can—."

Mitch groaned and then took her phone out of her hand and hung up the call. "All right, all right. I'll try not to be an asshole."

Butch looked at his phone and then glanced around the room. He found Brick standing against a wall talking with Josh, and walked over to him.

"College is fun when you're studying what you want to study." Josh told him honestly.

Brick nodded and then took a sip of his soda. "Cool, so what are you studying."

"Psychology and English literature. I want to write psychological thriller novels." Josh said. "Best way to do that is to know everything about the mind and all the things hidden in the nooks and crannies."

Brick considered that and saw that it was a good idea.

"So what are you doing after high school?"

The question caught Brick off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after high school what are you going to do? Work? College? Trade school?" Josh asked.

Brick hadn't thought much of it before, but he and his brothers never saw anything more for them than being the Rowdy Ruff Boys. However, as of late what that meant seemed to diminish more and more. The shocking part about it was that he didn't even know that was happening.

Brick was brought out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Butch, who leaned in close to be heard over the music. "I'll be right back."

Brick looked at Butch with a raised brow. "Where are you going?"

"To get my girl." Butch told him as he made his way out the front door.

Before Brick could try to ask him about what he meant, Butch was out the front door. Brick turned to look at Josh, who only shrugged his shoulder.

Alex looked around the room, and then stood up, grabbing Blossom's hand and walking around the couch. "Hey, is this a party or what? Tabby Cat, turn the music to something we can dance to." He then pulled Blossom off the couch and pulled her close to him, making her blush. "You my dear, dance with me."

"Oh okay." Blossom said, unable to keep the smile off her face at Alex's antics. The other girls laughed as Tabitha changed the music and Alex pulled Blossom into a loose embrace and swayed with her.

Brick turned when he heard the change in music and laughter. The sight that greeted him, had him burning just a little bit with jealousy. While he knew that Dexter wasn't any competition for Blossom's attention, some overconfident college boy just might. It also didn't escape his notice that there was mistletoe hanging right above them.

Alex apparently didn't forget either, as he shook his head making the mistletoe shake. "Well, would you look at that. Mistletoe." He looked down at Blossom with a wide smile on his face. "How about a little peck on the cheek, Red?"

 _Red? I'll give you 'red'._ Brick thought as he tried to make his way over to the dancing couple. Boomer caught his older brother, watching as he did, when Blossom placed an innocent peck on Alex's cheek.

"She kissed him." Brick said in disbelief.

"On the cheek." Boomer said.

"Doesn't mean anything." Josh assured.

Alex then leaned and whispered something into Blossom's ear, which caused her to laugh and then she nodded her head giddily. Brick swore under his breath, because the music that was playing interfered with his super hearing.

"Okay, that might mean something." Josh said.

Brick exhaled and a thin cloud of smoke came out of his nose. The sight startled Josh, causing him to take a hesitant step back.

"Wow, he's literally blowing steam." Alex laughed, not in the least bit worried.

Blossom turned her head to look at Brick, and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "Yeah, he's sometimes full of fire. Others it's just hot air."

Alex laughed out loud again. "Go talk to him, before he thinks I'm trying to steal you away."

"Is that to mean, you weren't?" Blossom teased with a smile.

Alex put his hand under Blossom's chin and tilted her head up. "If I wanted to steal you away, I'd be trying a lot harder."

Blossom smiled and allowed herself to be turned in a circle with Alex.

Soon after Deedee—sans Dexter—, Mac, Goo, and Jack arrived. Their food for the potluck was added to the table. The gifts were put into a large red velvet bag that was stored under the tree in the living room. After that Tabitha gave the go ahead for everyone to dig into the pot luck dishes which received a welcome reception.

Doing a pot luck was the easiest way to see who could and couldn't cook. While it was said that everyone should cook something, Mac decided to just purchase a sandwich platter just to avoid a kitchen mishap. So Mac wouldn't seem to be the odd man out for not cooking, Goo and Jack also brought purchased items to the party. Jack had gone to his Uncle's shop and gotten dessert buns with a red bean paste on the inside. Goo had gone to her great aunt and had her bake a sweet potato casserole that was sweet as well as savory.

Everyone eagerly dug into everything that was brought. Watching everyone's reactions to some of things that were made were quite funny. The ham that Sam brought was quickly disappearing, along with the casseroles that both Goo and Robin made. The desserts were put away for later by Tabitha as well as two fully stocked plates for Butch and Buttercup for whenever they arrived. The funniest thing to watch was everyone trying Buttercup's friend chicken with the jalapeno cream sauce.

As expected by its name it was spicy. However, no one aside from Robin, Bubbles, and Blossom knew just how spicy. The first one to try it was Alex, who had tears running down his face at that heat. Robin, Blossom, and Bubbles were quite used to the heat, so they ate without hesitation. The next to try it was Goo, who found the heat amazing, while Mac was downing large gulps of sugary fruit punch which Goo said insisted would kill the heat.

Jack simply bragged about how the disciplined don't feel the heat, only taste the flavor. Josh had just avoided the spicy dish altogether knowing that spicy food weren't his favorite. Sam and Tabitha braved only a few bites, before deeming it too spicy for them to continue to eat. Boomer tried to be tough, as he ate the dish, but Bubbles caught him drinking large gulps of milk to kill the heat.

The only one who didn't flinch was Brick, claiming that it wasn't even that spicy and everyone else were just being babies.

"Buttercup really knows how to bring the heat, doesn't she?" he asked as Bubbles as she sat close beside him.

"She's the spice." Bubbles said as explanation.

Boomer smiled as he set his cup down on the coffee table in front of them. "Well I like the sugar."

Bubbles blushed prettily, while a faint pink crossed Boomer's nose. Suddenly Alex leaned beside Boomer and stared at Bubbles. "She's really cute."

"I know." Boomer bristled, feeling his hackles rise at another guy ogling Bubbles.

Alex then shook his head and glanced upward. Boomer saw what he was gesturing to and rose a suspicious brow. "Well? Aren't you going to kiss her?"

Bubbles' fading blush reignited as she giggled and turned to Boomer with expectant eyes. Boomer swallowed and then leaned over to place a quick peck on Bubbles' lips.

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. "Is that how you kiss your girlfriend?"

"What's it to you?" Boomer asked getting defensive.

"Give her a real kiss under the mistletoe." Alex nudged him.

Boomer looked about to say something when Bubbles leaned over and gave Boomer a kiss deep enough to make him blush.

Alex smirked and then stood up. "That's more like it." He then walked away and started to head into the kitchen. "All right, everybody. It's time for some drinks."

Soon, after Alex went into the kitchen and started making his specialty drink. The minute Josh heard Alex in the kitchen and glasses clinking, he got up and grabbed the mason jar from off the table.

"All right, everyone. Car keys in the mason jar." He said. When everyone looked toward him with questioning stares, he rolled his eyes. "No keys, no drink. That's the rule."

"Drinking?" Blossom said as she turned to look at Tabitha. "We can't drink."

"Sure, you can." Alex said while poking his head around the corner from the kitchen. The sound of a whipped cream could be heard. "So toss those keys in the mason jar and be prepared to have the best Christmas party ever!"

Monster Truck Rally lasted for a good three hours, and Buttercup only enjoyed it for the first hour, because Mitch tried everything to make it seem like it was a date when it wasn't. Whenever something awesome happened, such as a monster truck clearing a three car jump, he'd grab onto her and yell. In between stunts, he'd bring up all their old antics and how much fun they had.

Going into the second hour, Buttercup figured out what Mitch was up to and used the intermission to take a bathroom break. As she was going to the bathroom, she felt her phone buzz and saw that Butch was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Turn around."

Confused, Buttercup did just that and gasped when she saw Butch approaching her. When he got within reaching distance of her, Buttercup put her hands up to ward him off and hang up her phone. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to get my girlfriend so we can stuff our faces with pot luck, hopefully kiss under mistletoe, and maybe just maybe get a little sex in." Butch bluntly told her.

Buttercup opened and closed her mouth a few times, before shaking her head. "I've got to pee and then we'll talk about this. You should not be here. How did you even get in here?"

"I can fly, Cupcake. I flew over the wall." Butch told her.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned to go to the bathroom. "Just wait here."

Butch nodded and then watched as Buttercup went to the bathroom. As he was waiting, he leaned against a wall sticking his hands in his pockets. He could feel a talk coming from Buttercup, but he at least she would be with him instead of Mitch.

"Hey!"

Speak of the goddamn devil. Mitch was storming over to him his face twisted into a scowl. Butch simply folded his arms in an effort to keep his hands to himself. However, if Mitch touched him, he'd knock those braces out of his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Waiting on my girlfriend to take a piss and then give me an earful." Butch told him, not really caring how Mitch decided to take his words.

"Sure you aren't here, just to give her a mouthful and then ignore her?" Mitch snapped at him.

Buch's hands clenched into fists. "If I were you, I'd watch my fucking mouth. Don't talk about Buttercup like that." He spoke in a low voice. "You don't know anything about our relationship."

"Relationship?" Mitch questioned with a scoff. "Until what? Last week maybe, you couldn't have given a rat's ass about her unless she was riding your dick."

Before Mitch could continue, Butch had stepped away from the wall and was leaning over Mitch. "I've already seen how easy it is to make you piss your pants. I wonder how easy it'll be to make you piss blood."

Mitch snorted and shook his head at him. "Right. Just threaten me, so you don't have to deal with the fact that you used to treat her like shit."

"Not that it's any of your business, I had my reasons for not being with her. And if we want to talk about treating her like shit, tell me your excuse."

Before Mitch could say anything else, Buttercup had come back and was quickly separating the two with a hand on each of their chest. "Okay, that's enough. Butch, go back to the party. Mitch, stop being a jackass to my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Mitch laughed. "Buttercup he's—."

"I know what he is, Mitch." Buttercup snapped loudly, before dropping her voice. "Your opinion of him doesn't matter. Mine does."

"Well your opinion of him sucks ass, Buttercup." He yelled. "He's not right for you. You just think he is, because your sisters have already fallen for his just as sucky brothers."

Buttercup stared wide eyed before turning to Butch. "I'm ready to go." She then walked over to Butch, adjusting her shirt as she folded her arms. Butch put his arm around her shoulders and made to walk her out of the arena.

"But there's still a whole lot of Rally left." Mitch said as he tried to follow after her.

"Fuck you." She said as she shook her head. "I want to be with my real friends."

"I'm our real friend. Your best friend!" Mitch yelled out.

Buttercup stopped and then turned out of Butch's arm to storm at him. "Buttercup." Butch called to her, hoping she would deck him, but also knowing she'd regret it later.

Buttercup stood in front of Mitch her eyes hardened jade stone. Her fists were clenched like she wanted to hit him, but then she shook her head and turned, going back to Butch. She took Butch's had in her own and they left the arena.

"Are you okay?" Butch asked, genuinely concerned for her.

"I will be." She said while leaning her head against his shoulder in mild exhaustion.

"That is not an egg cream!" Sam shrieked as she set her glass down on the coffee table.

Alex took a generous sip of his 'egg cream'. "Sure it is. I just used Bailey's instead of cream."

"Bailey's?" Blossom asked taking slow sips of her egg cream.

"Bailey's Irish Cream, Red." Alex said with a wink. "How are you liking it?"

Blossom looked at Alex, who quickly shot a glance at Brick. Blossom very subltly nodded her head, and smiled. "I really like it."

Brick caught the look shared between the two of them and had to resist rushing the glass cup in his hand. Suddenly the front door opened to reveal Buttercup and Butch. "We're here."

"Oh, Buttercup." Tabitha said, giddily and slightly buzzed. "Butch, you brought her. He brought you." She said giving Buttercup a big hug.

"Hey, Tabitha." Buttercup chukled while hugging her back. "Are you okay?" She said while leaning back to look at her.

Josh came forward with two glasses in his hands. "She's a little buzzed right now."

"Are you kidding me?" Butch started. "She's drunk."

"Not drunk. Just really really buzzed." She told him as sternly as she could while giggling like crazy. "Also, we saved you guys two amazing plates of food. Buttercup that sauce for the chicken is way too spicy."

Buttercup chuckled and then took the drink from Josh's offered hand. "Thank you."

"Drink up, because now that you're here we an give out the presents." Tabitha squealed. "So eat up, drink, up, and join us in the living room around the tree."

Butch and Buttercup sat in the kitchen while they ate. They were silent for the time being, until Butch cleared his throat. "Are you all right?"

Buttercup chuckled low in her throat as she stabbed her fork into the slice of ham on her plate. "I'll be fine. You were right. He's an asshole."

Butch and Buttercup chuckled. "Yeah, but seeing you upset about something I was right about, doesn't make me happy."

Buttercup scoffed. "Yeah, right. You hate him."

"I didn't say I didn't. I just don't want you to be upset." Butch told her.

Buttercup looked up at him and laid her chin in her hand. "Can we go on a date?"

"What?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Can we go on a date? Not tonight, but soon."

Butch sighed and then leaned over the table to kiss Buttercup. "Sure, why not?"

The two green super humans smiled at each other and Butch pulled Buttercup off the stool she was sitting on. Boomer came into the room then and knocked. "Hey, Tabitha says it's time for the Secret Santa."

"Come on." Butch said. "I got my Secret Santa something good."

The next hour was filled with laughter as everyone got their Secret Santa gifts. The gifts ranged from a crazy underwear to a small collection of movies. Some gifts were funny. Like Bubbles', who's Secret Santa was Goo who got her blowing bubbles, bubble bath, and a kit for bubble tea. Some gifts were a gag. Like Brick, who's Secret Santa was Tabitha who got him packs of red molding clay.

"This is so much fun." Tabitha drawled working on her second Bailey's egg cream. "We should've done this a long time ago. A long time. I regret that we didn't do this sooner."

Josh laughed as he pulled Tabitha into his lap and kissed her. "You've had enough to drink. I regret letting Alex talk me into condoning underaged drinking."

Alex laughed and then took off his mistletoe headband. "Well, as long as we're all sharing. I regret not taking Gender Studies. Maybe if I had, I'd know that my girlfriend was more into girls than me."

Everyone shared a laugh and started going around in a circle about things that they regret.

"Not studying for my Spanish final." Sam said.

"Going out with a guy named Issac Newton." Robin giggled.

"Wearing a top knot for my senior photograph." Jack said. "I look like a shogun in the feudal era."

"Thinking Goo was nuts when we first met." Mac said with a smile at Goo, who kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Letting my imagination run too wild, scaring Mac off." Goo smirked, knowing with hindsight that their relationship was inevitable.

When it was Boomer's turn he took hold of Bubbles' hand and brought it too his lips. "Not meeting Bubbles sooner after puberty hit."

Everyone laughed at that, especially his brothers. Bubbles simply blushed and then took another sip of her Bailey's egg cream.

"Being a jackass to the only girl who could kick my ass." Butch said making Buttercup roll her eyes at him. Despite her nonchalant attitude, he noticed the smug smile on her face telling him that she was pleased.

"So what do the Power Puff girls regret?" Alex asked as he got up to get more drinks for everyone.

Josh got up to try to stop Alex from making more alcoholic beverages for the underaged teens in the house.

The girls shared a look with each other and all took a deep drink of their Bailey's. "Pass." The girls said simultaneously.

"No, no, no." Tabitha laughed as she stood up.

Robin tugged on the edge of Tabitha's sweater. "Tabitha, wait."

"We all shared our regrets."

"Tabitha." Robin's voice was sterner now, drawing everyone's attention. "Maybe we should do something else now."

Bubbles held her cup so tightly in her hands, that Boomer had to take it from her so she wouldn't break it. "Bubbles?"

Buttercup stood up while patting Butch's knee. "I need another drink. Butch, come with me." She then left the room with Butch confusedly following after her.

Robin ran her hands through her hair and stood up. "We've got great music guys. Let's dance or sing. Anything that is not this right now."

Tabitha turned to look at Robin, her brow furrowing and then around the room which had gone silent. "What is the deal? We're having fun."

"And this isn't fun anymore, so Robin let's turn up the music and sing off key." Blossom said in an overly chipper voice.

"No, I want to hear what they regret." Tabitha said, not getting the clue like she normally would if she were sober.

"Tabitha, enough." Josh said, as he pulled his girlfriend down and handing her a glass of water. "Drink this and then eat a cupcake."

"Desserts." Brick said as he stood up. "I brought caramel apples. I also saw cupcakes, sweet bean buns, and Blossom made ice cream. Why don't we all head to the kitchen and stuff our faces?"

"I'm in." Jack readily said, already standing up and heading for the kitchen. Mac quickly got up and followed Jack into the kitchen.

"What? What's wrong?" Tabitha said.

Robin grabbed Tabitha and roughly pulled her out of the living room and into the hallway away from everyone. "Tabitha, please let this go."

"You know." Her eyes widened with mirth. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I won't." She started. "I can't. It's not mine to say and what it is, is really hard for them to say, so please drop it."

Tabitha seemed to catch the urgency in Robin's voice. "Is it bad?"

"Extremely, so please don't ask again." Robin clasped her hands in front of her.

Tabitha looked down and then up at Robin and nodded. "Okay."

Blossom was busy scooping her ice cream into cups while Brick stood next to her arms braced against the counter. The awkward feeling was still hanging over everyone, and Brick sighed as he turned to look at Blossom, who's nose was turning red.

"Stop staring me." Blossom said, her voice thick with unshed tears. "You're going to make my tears fall."

Brick stepped closer to Blossom cleared his throat. "Do you want to tell me?"

"No, because then I'll really cry." She laughed as she finished scooping ice cream into the cups, getting ice cream onto her fingers. She was about to put her hand to her mouth, when Brick took her hand in his own. "Brick."

Brick then brought Blossom's hand to his mouth and sucked the ice cream from her fingers, staring into her eyes all the while. Blossom's face got as red as Brick's cap as she swallowed her tears and felt a different kind of lump form in her throat.

"Do you want to know what I regret?" Brick asked with his signature smirk crossing his face.

"What?" Blossom said in a high voice.

"Not doing this sooner." Brick then leaned over to Blossom and placed a soft kiss to on her lips. Blossom's eyes widened as the heat from Brick's lips scorched through her. She blamed it partly on Brick's inner fire; mostly on the heat she herself was radiating as she blushed. She also felt an icy hot tingling going through her body.

Brick used his tongue to coax her mouth open and brushed his tongue gently against hers. It felt great as even in her mouth, a bit of chillness from her ice powers cooled his tongue. He idly wondered if another cavern of hers had that same icy hot feeling her mouth had. On the counter, Blossom moved her hand across the counter and entwined her fingers with Brick. Little did they know, that the cups of ice cream closest to Blossom and Brick were melting.

Suddenly a throat being cleared startled the red headed teens apart. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Alex with the biggest smirk on his face. Brick stood up straight, while Blossom pulled her hair into her hands and tugged it nervously.

"Everyone's waiting on this Blossom Special Ice Cream." He told them as he went to the counter and picked up the tray full of ice cream. "Good job, Red." He whispered into Blossom's ear.

Blossom blush increased as she looked anywhere, but at the boys in the kitchen with her. When Alex left, she spared a glance at Brick, who returned the look with a questioning one. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

The lightheartedness of the party returned as the desserts were passed around. Blossom's apple pie crumble ice cream was a hit, which paired well with the candied apples that Brick brought. The coincidence earned more than a few smiles and knowing looks. It also helped with winding the party down.

Everyone moved back into the living room with their desserts and settled against one another on the couches, bean bags, and floor. The group soon fell into easy conversation about school and the antics that had happened over the last semester.

"The Halloween party at Princess' was epic, I hear." Sam gushed. "I really wish we could've been there."

"Especially, to see that brat's face when the video started playing." Tabitha joined in drowsily, leaning heavily against Josh.

Bubbles was laid up against Boomer in a similar fashion with her head resting against his shoulder and his arms wrapped comfortably around her. "I had a lot of fun at Homecoming. It was kind of our first public date." Bubbles yawned as she snuggled closer to Boomer.

Goo and Mac sitting side by side on the same couch as Boomer and Bubbles, with their hands clasped together. "I think our date to the pet foster home to see all your pets was a nice little outing. Bloo really took a real liking to you, Macaroni."

Mac was so tired that he didn't even mind Goo calling him Macaroni.

Buttercup had taken up space on the floor, lying on her side with Butch pressing his body against hers in a polite for company way. Sam, Robin, and Jack were all sitting at the small coffee table and fighting the sleep that was slowly taking over all of them.

"You guys are a really cool group of friends." Alex mused as he sat in his favorite chair. "I hope you guys keep in touch after high school."

Brick who'd been sitting with Blossom against the far wall had turned his head to look at Alex. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, it's safe to say that you all aren't going to the same college, or even thinking of going to college." Alex shrugged. "It's rare that everyone stays together like this."

"We should host a party like this when school ends then." Tabitha concluded. "Another…" she yawned a large yawn. "…party."

Josh chuckled low in his throat and pulled Tabitha close to him. "Let's get through this party first."

Tabitha's laugh was broken by another yawn. "Yeah, probably."

Brick leaned his head against the wall, wearing his cap forwards so the bill wouldn't knock against the wall. What did he want to do after high school? He wasn't entirely sure, while he guessed his friends had a better idea than he did at the moment. A sudden thought had him tensing slightly.

What were Blossom's plan after high school? She was most likely going to college. She was too smart not to go. But where would that leave him? Would he be the bad boy boyfriend that stayed behind? Or would he be the overly committed boyfriend and go to college with her?

It almost seemed like a conditioned response to think about what his brothers were doing? The three of them had always been together, so how would they manage to be apart. Then there was Mojo. The green skinned chimp would be excited of any of them got into college, but then he'd be by himself. For though he'd never admit it, Mojo had mild separation anxiety and didn't bode well with alone.

This line of conversation had brought with it an entire onslaught of questions. Questions that would need require a sit down with his brothers and father. A new, unknown, and unexpected future lie before Brick and his brothers. And the worst part of it was that none of them were prepared for what could possibly happen.


	35. Chapter 34

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-Four: The More Things Change

Christmas at the volcano tower was a small but special affair. The girls had wanted to spend a little bit of time with the boys, but Christmas was exclusively for Mojo. It became their tradition to start the day by having a full decadent breakfast with pancakes, cinnamon rolls, chocolate banana crepes, bacon, eggnog, and eggs benedict. It was then followed with watching every Christmas themed movie they could get their hands on their favorites being _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_.

Presents were opened between commercial breaks. Mojo was not without a sense of humor as she still got his sons a toy, just for the running joke that his sons were not as old as they appeared. This year he got Boomer an action figure of some retro super hero he had no idea about. Butch got a just as retro video game that he felt was created long before the professor was alive. Brick got set of spinning tops.

"Where in the hell did you find these gifts?" Butch asked. "I knew you were old, but come on."

Mojo laughed as he turned his attention back to the television already prepared for the next gift he would be giving his sons. When the next commercial came on the boys grabbed Mojo's hands and pulled him off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"To your room." Boomer said, covering Mojo's eyes.

"My room?"

"Yes, we put it up while you were making breakfast." Butch was carefully guiding Mojo through the lair to his room.

"Put what up?"

"You'll see. Just don't throw your back out." Brick teased opening the door to Mojo's room.

Once inside, Boomer removed his hands and the boys flicked the lights on while screaming Merry Christmas. Mojo stood staring in shock at the newly installed tire swing in his room. The tire swing was horizontally hung, looking more like a round hammock.

"It's perfect." Mojo said walking over to it and running his hands over the thick rubber of the tire. "Help me get in it."

The boys laughed as they helped their aging father into the swing. He laid on his back with his head reclined and sighed happily.

"This is amazing." The swing slowly turned in a circle and Mojo turned to look at his sons. "Now how do I get out?"

After helping Mojo out of the tire swing, the boys and Mojo went back into the living room and continue watching their Christmas movies. During the next commercial, Mojo handed the boys each an envelope. They were oddly enough plain white envelopes with nothing but their names written on them. Brick felt around the envelope and paused when his fingers pressed against something hard. It was hard and rectangular.

Brick looked up at Mojo, his eyes going wide. "Are you fucking serious?" he said with a gigantic smile splitting his face.

"Language, Brick. And yes." Mojo smiled as Brick tore the envelope and held the heavy black card with a sixteen digit number, his name in silver and printed on the front.

"Oh fuck yeah!" he yelled standing up. "A credit card?"

Butch and Boomer tore their envelopes open and found similar cards with their names on them. Butch and Boomer jumped up and charged at Mojo, holding him in their arms.

"Debit cards." Mojo corrected. "As in coming from an account that has a limited amount of money already put into them."

"Limited?" Boomer questioned.

"How much is limited?" Butch asked.

Mojo shrugged awkwardly while in the boys' arms. "Not a lot. Just a quarter million each."

"A quarter million. As in two hundred thousand?" Brick asked, feeling some of the feeling leave his legs. He slowly sat back down on the couch, bracing himself against his knees. "Oh man."

"Best Christmas ever!" Butch yelled out, almost dropping Mojo. Boomer wrapped his arms more securely around Mojo, just in case Butch did let go.

"Now just wait a minute." Mojo said moving to be set down, which the boys did. "With this gift—."

"Certain responsibilities. Everyone has seen Spider-man." Butch joked. "This is so fucking awesome."

Mojo shook his head at Butch, before turning to the other boys. "Now with my opening accounts for you, this means no more allowances. You three still have money from previous allowances, I hope, so spend your money wisely."

Brick thought about that and then pursed his lips. "But we can still use the money anyway we want, right?"

Mojo felt the change in Brick and narrowed his eyes. Suspicion filled him. "Yes?"

"Okay, then I want to go away to college." Brick said turning to look at Mojo and his brothers.

"Why?"

Brick took his hat off his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, we're not always going to be up here in this tower. We're eventually going to have to leave here and find a place in the world. College is going to help me find mine."

Mojo sat down on the couch across from Brick. "You're a Rowdy Ruff Boy."

Brick sighed and ran his hands over his face. "That's the problem. I've been nothing but a Rowdy Ruff Boy all my life. Both of my lives to be exact."

Butch and Boomer looked at Brick with confusion playing across their features. "What's wrong with being just a Rowdy Ruff Boy?"

"It's who we are, Brick."

Brick looked between his brothers and groaned. "Guys, we're more than just the trio of bad boys that fought with the Power Puff Girls. However, we can't know that because we spent the last twelve almost thirteen years hiding away from everyone." He exhaled a thin cloud of smoke as he stood up began pacing.

Butch watched him pace, wondering where Brick was really going with this. "What are you saying then, Brick? Do you not want to be a Rowdy Ruff Boy?"

"I'm not saying that Butch. I just think we'd do better by getting out from under each other." He groused. "It's always been us as a collective. 'The Rowdy Ruff Boys' or 'Mojo and the Boys'. I just want to be Brick Jojo. Not Brick Leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

Boomer felt hurt hearing this. He just like his brothers have never been without one another. It was hard to think of things being any different. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. "Is that why you chose for us to go to school?"

Brick stopped pacing and stared at Boomer. His blue eyes showing how betrayed he felt while his red ones showed remorse for being selfish. However, he knew he couldn't if he wanted to break from his brothers. "You wouldn't have found your girlfriend if we didn't go to school, Boomer. Are you saying you'd rather be stuck with us than being with her?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm not saying anything." Boomer said. "I just figured we'd always be a team."

"A team against what? We've long since stopped committing crime. We don't fight with the girls anymore so explain to me what we're a team for."

"It may have been a while since we were a team against anything, but we're still brothers, Brickhead. Or did you forget that while you were trying to get away from us?" Butch snapped.

"I wasn't trying to get away from you guys!" Brick shouted. "I just wanted something that wasn't associated with Mojo or you guys being attached to it."

Boomer had fallen silently while his brothers continued to yell back and forth. Mojo sighed and stood up. He moved to stand between his two eldest sons and pushed them away from one another. "Boys, it's Christmas. We shouldn't be fighting."

Brick and Butch sent each other one last glare before turning away from one another. Mojo then tugged on both their ears and made them face each other.

"Apologize. Right now." Mojo demanded. When the boys appeared to not want to apologize, Mojo tugged harder on the boys' ears. "Do not make me repeat myself."

Brick blew out a large puff of smoke and begrudgingly said he was sorry to Butch. Butch sans the cloud of smoke did the same turning his head away from Brick after Mojo let them go.

"It's Christmas. We're a family. You three are brothers." Mojo said as he looked at his three sons. "When I'm gone, you three will only have each other to rely on."

Butch snorted and folded his arms across his chest, a hard, emerald stare being shot in his direction. "Tell that to the one that wants to leave."

Brick growled in frustration at Butch, as did Mojo. "It has nothing to do with leaving, you faux-hawked asshole! It's about living my own fucking life. We just got a gift that will allow me to do that. Before starting school, I never saw it as a possibility to expand beyond this bubble we live in."

"Expand? Don't try to use a different word for what you're doing Brick." Butch snapped. "You're abandoning us."

"I'm not abandoning anyone!" Brick snapped back more smoke coming from his nose.

"Butch, we're dating girls who are sisters." Boomer carefully said, breaking his silence. He glanced in Mojo's direction to see if he caught what he said. When he saw that Mojo was too busy keeping his eyes on the red and green teens, he relaxed. "I'm sure they'll stick close together, so we can too."

"Oh, cut the naïve bullshit out, Boomer. We're closer than they are." He then glared harshly at Brick. "Or we were."

"Go fuck yourself, Butch." Brick growled as he turned to head up to his room.

Butch merely rolled his eyes while Boomer and Mojo flinched at the sound of Brick slamming his door. The tower rattled, but remained standing.

Brick sat at his desk brooding in silence, before he took his phone out and decided to call Blossom. He had her number dialed and was about to press the call button, but then cleared his screen. Standing up, he grabbed a light jacket and left his room.

Mojo, Butch, and Boomer saw Brick coming down the stairs as he was putting on his jacket. "Where are you going?" Boomer asked.

"Out." Was Brick's short answer.

"Brick, it's Christmas." Boomer turned around on the couch.

Brick hesitated by the door for a second, before opening the door and walking out. Boomer deflated and turned back to sitting forward. He was now sulking and fidgeting his fingers nervously.

"Boomer, stop it." Mojo murmured.

Boomer moved his hands to under his arms, but then his knee started bouncing nervously. Butch groaned and put his hand on Boomer's leg. "Cut it out."

Boomer turned to look at Butch and sighed. "It's just Brick—."

"Brick is just being selfish." Butch grumbled. "A selfish asshole."

Mojo turned to Butch and shook his head. "It's not entirely selfish."

"Not entirely, but still selfish." Butch retorted.

"He does have a point, and I feel this is my fault."

"Dad, it's not…" Boomer started, only to be cut off when Mojo raised his hand.

"I've kept you three here for an extended period of time without anyone else to really talk to. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't branch out sooner."

Boomer and Butch shared a look, glad to know that Mojo still knew nothing of their night time excursions to City's Ville.

"Either way, since you three are only twelve about to be thirteen—."

"Fuck the technical age bullshit right now." Butch snapped. "This has been Brick's plan from the get go, when he first made the call for us to go to school."

Mojo turned to look at Butch and sighed heavily. "It was my decision to allow you three to go to school. You were the one that asked for Brick to make the decision."

Butch growled low under his breath. "I know, but still. Everything he's done has been for himself."

"That's not true." Boomer started. "And you know it. He wouldn't have been with Princess if he weren't looking out for us. He's always looked out for us."

"Until now." Butch said.

"Do you have to be such a jerk?" Boomer asked, beginning to grow irritated with Butch. "You always get like this when you don't agree with whatever Brick is doing."

Butch scoffed and turned to Boomer. "What about you? You either sulk like the baby that you are, or you're throwing temper tantrums."

"Enough!" Mojo yelled while sitting in between his sons. "I'm tired of this between the three of you."

Butch and Boomer looked away from one another. Mojo ran his hand over his face and stood up. He made his way over to the kitchen to get himself another glass of eggnog, though he knew he was going to be sick to his stomach tomorrow. That was also part of his tradition.

Brick found himself at the Utonium house. He was floating outside of Blossom's window wondering if he should go in or not. After a moment's hesitation, he gently eased the window open and fit himself through the window. The minute he touched down on the carpet, Blossom came into her room and flicked the lights on. She let out a startled shriek and then sent an ice blast toward Brick.

Brick in his own surprise let his fire powers flare and melted the ice that Blossom sent his way. The room was filled with steam and left them both sweltering now. When Brick's vision adjusted, he noticed Blossom standing with her hands covering her mouth.

"Brick!" she hissed. She quickly closed the door and then approached him. "What in the hell are you doing here? I thought you said Christmas was exclusive for Mojo."

"Yeah, well, the guys were getting on my nerves." Brick said as he took off his jacket and sat on Blossom's bed. "Is it a bad time?"

"No." Blossom said as she sat on her bed next to Brick. "What happened?"

Brick glanced at Blossom and then sighed. "Have you ever thought about what you're going to do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"After high school. What are your plans?" Brick asked.

Blossom chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. "Well, I plan on going to college. Shocker, I know." She laughed. "I want to study History and English Literature, maybe become teacher."

"A teacher." Brick chuckled. "Out of everything, you want to be a teacher?"

Blossom blushed. "Yeah, I know being a teacher isn't all that glamorous, but I like learning and teaching others helps you learn."

"It's noble. Feeding the minds of tomorrow." Brick mused. "At least you have an idea of what you want to do."

Blossom looked at Brick curiously. "You don't?"

Brick shook his head. "I didn't really think much about it until recently. I know I want to go to college, but I don't know what I want to study."

Blossom settled herself onto her bed, and gestured for Brick to do the same. He kicked his shoes off and moved so he was sitting side by side with Blossom. "Well, what has always interested you?"

Brick sat and then shrugged. "Everything, I guess. But things that have to do with numbers always had my attention."

"What kind of numbers? Scientific? Mathematic?"

"Architectural." Brick said, smiling a little. "The height of buildings, the number of windows and doors. The arch of hallways."

"So architecture?" Blossom said. "Why don't you study for that? You sound like you would like that?"

"Yeah, but then what would I do after that?"

"Build buildings. Remodel homes." Blossom gave him a few suggestions. "It's not like you wouldn't have the strength to do it."

Brick contemplated that and sighed. "It's a lot to think about. The future I mean. Staying cooped up in the volcano tower with Mojo and my brothers gave my tunnel vision. It was either them or nothing." He then chuckled humorlessly in his throat. "It makes me feel a little guilty about being selfish. Butch and Boomer, hell even Mojo, aren't sure what to do without the entire gang together."

"It's not selfish if you want to expand your world, Brick. It's only selfish if you don't include your family into your expanding world."

"What?"

"What I mean, is don't shut them out, because you feel shut in. You're only going to feel lonelier that way."

Brick leaned his head against Blossom's taking in the coolness that her body radiated. It was soothing against his always hot skin. "I don't feel lonely now."

Blossom chuckled under her breath at Brick. "I would hope not."

Brick snuggled closer into Blossom's side and wrapped his arm around her. Blossom pressed herself against Brick and sighed contentedly. "I could fall asleep right here."

"You already have before." Blossom reminded him. "You told me that I was cool."

"You told me I was warm." Brick remembered.

Blossom chuckled as she thought about how Brick could be perceived if someone tried to describe him. With her cheek pressed against Brick's chest, she didn't know that he'd feel when she smiled.

"What?"

"Just thinking of how someone would describe you." Blossom told him. "Red hair. Warm. You sound like a peach."

"A peach?" Brick scoffed. "Really?"

Blossom pulled back to look at Brick. "You call me Cherry all the time."

Brick smiled and then leaned forward to kiss Blossom. "Because you're sweet like one."

"Cute." Blossom smiled as she kissed Brick back. "Well, you're fuzzy like a peach and kind of sweet like one too."

"Yeah, right." Brick wrapped his arms around Blossom, pulling her closer against him. His body acted of its own accord as his hands moved over her ass and between her legs, pulling her so she was straddling him. His temperature rose and the room began to heat, making Blossom use her ice powers to try to cool the room down.

However, the longer Brick continued to kiss Blossom and feel her grind her pelvis against his, the hotter he became. "Brick."

"Hmmm?" he hummed as he slipped his hand under her shirt, reaching for her bra.

"You're hot."

Chuckling, Brick unsnapped her bra and brought his other hand up to raise her shirt over her head.

"No, you're making me sweat." Blossom said once her head was free from both her shirt and bra. She brought her arms up to cover herself.

"Then maybe we should take all our clothes off." Brick suggested, as he reached for the hem of his own shirt.

Blossom's face heated as Brick took off his shirt and his almost bare chest was exposed to her. "You have chest hair."

Brick nodded as he pulled Blossom to him, their naked chest pressed against one another's. "Does it bother you?"

Blossom shook her head. "Not really, other than it makes you really look like a peach."

Brick rolled his eyes as he kissed Blossom. One of his hands reached forward and cupped her breast, while the other moved down her back to her skirt's zipper. He was about to pull it down, when there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Blossom?" The doorknob turned and before she practically kicked Brick off her bed, along with her bra and tugged her shirt over her head and pulled it down. Just as she was running her fingers through her hair, the professor came into the room. "Hey, I just—it's really warm in here."

Blossom gradually used her ice powers to cool the room. "Really?" her voice was an octave too high.

Brick lying on his back, tried to bring in his temperature that he suddenly felt throughout the room. If the professor found him, he was sure to get maced.

"Uh-huh." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that we're about to cut the cake if you wanted a slice."

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." Blossom nodded and held her breath as the professor left her room. She let out her breath and ran her hand over her face. "I can't believe that just happened."

Brick let out the breath he'd been holding then reached for his cap. A cap that wasn't on his head. "Where's my cap?" He sat up and looked around on the bed.

Blossom turned to see Brick's cap sitting on top of her pillows, which she had stacked against the headboard. She groaned and closed her eyes in frustration.

At that moment, the door to her room opened, making Brick duck back down. Blossom startled when she heard the professor clearing his throat. "Brick, I know you're in here, son."

Brick stiffened, but didn't sit up from where he was.

The professor clicked his tongue and continued. "It's Christmas, so I'll let it slide. Next time I catch you or your brothers in my daughters' rooms, I'm getting my power suit and kicking your asses."

Brick sighed and closed his eyes. "Damn it." He whispered.

The professor turned to look at Blossom. "Have him out by nine, Blossom." He turned his paternal gaze to the edge of Blossom's bed. "Brick, use the front door next time and don't sneak in again." He left the room leaving the door open. "Door stays open; clothes stay on."

Blossom's face flooded all red as she reached for her bra and put it on under her shirt. "I think I'm going to die of embarrassment."

Brick put his shirt back on and reached for his cap. "You? I've had a nervous hard on for about five minutes. A hard on that won't be getting any action with an open door."

Blossom scoffed. "You wouldn't have with the door closed."

Brick smirked at her and shook his head. "It mightn't have gotten to actual sex with your family in the house, but some serious…" Brick held up his hands and made a curling motion with two of his fingers. "…might've happened."

Blossom's already red face, appeared to turn an even darker shade of red, closely resembling the nickname that Brick had given her. She cleared her throat and used her ice powers to cool her face of the burning blush.

Brick moved to sit on her bed, and brushed her bangs from her face. He then placed a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Aww, how cute." Bubbles cooed playfully from Blossom's doorway.

The red headed teens turned to look in Bubbles' direction and saw that Buttercup was there with folded arms. "Cute? Why does she get to see her boyfriend on Christmas and we don't?"

Brick and Blossom looked back at each other and laughed.

When school started, it came as a mild surprise to see that the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys were finally all paired up. Though everyone was surprised by how long it took for it to happen. Bubbles and Boomer were no surprise. Their attraction was immediate and while Bubbles resisted for a brief time, she and Boomer were now inseparable. Butch and Buttercup were a surprise, but only because they got together before Blossom and Brick. The green super teens were both known to be stubborn, so to see them getting along, let alone going out sooner rather than later was a shock. When it came to Blossom and Brick it was just a matter of time, since whenever Brick conflicted with anything he'd unconsciously lean on Blossom for help. Blossom was Brick's rock.

While there were many of their peers happy for them, two students in particular were not. Dexter was upset and filled with jealousy at seeing Blossom and Brick so close together. Deedee told him over the break that they were now w couple, but Dexter didn't believe it until he saw them in the hallway kissing.

The rage fueled jealousy made him bold and that's how he found himself charging up to Brick and pushing him away from Blossom. "Tell me why she chose you!" he shouted.

Brick felt Dexter pushing against him, and moved only so the Blossom was not caught in the crossfire—no matter how miniscule it was. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did Blossom choose you over me? I liked her first!" Dexter continued as he kept pushing against Brick, growing more frustrated when Brick hardly moved under his actions.

"Dexter, we've talked about this already." Blossom told him gently, while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dexter roughly shook Blossom's hand off. "Is it because you can have sex with her?"

Brick's eyebrows rose in shock. When the shock wore off he started to laugh. "Wow, was not expecting that."

"Well, I could have sex with her too." He said. "I'm old enough, I turned fifteen last week."

Blossom held her face in her hands as she let out a cross between a scream and a groan. "Dexter, not that it's any of your business, but we haven't had sex."

"Yet." Brick added, but only to pick at Dexter, who glared harshly at him, while Blossom shook her head.

"My liking Brick has nothing to do with sex. We can talk about things—."

"I can talk about things with you." Dexter said.

"Adult things?" Brick asked, raising an eyebrow. Blossom turned her eyes to Brick, knowing he was about to say something to completely stump Dexter, but would be highly inappropriate.

"Brick." Her tone held a warning edge. Brick avidly ignored her.

"Yes."

"Okay, then let me ask you this." He paused for effect. "Do you know how a girl comes?"

"Brick!" Blossom almost yelled.

"What? He said he could talk about them." Brick said, watching with immense joy at how Dexter's brow furrowed and his mouth opened and closed as he thought about the answer.

"How she comes?" Dexter asked. "Comes to where?"

Brick rose a brow at Blossom and smirked in triumph. "I rest my case."

"I cannot believe you." She said as she walked down the hall away from Brick and Dexter.

Brick chuckled and was about to walk away when Dexter called to him. "You didn't finish the question."

"Oh, I did finish." He said, then laughing again continued with, "Well, I finish after she comes."

Dexter's brow furrowed behind his tinted glasses. "What do you mean she comes? Comes where?"

Brick got another wicked idea, and then smirked. "How about you ask your sister, or better yet your mother about when she comes?" With that, he left laughing to himself about the ticket to world of trouble he just handed to Dexter.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot, Blossom." Deedee said the following day as she came up to Blossom who was on one of the school's computers.

Brick pulled a book from the other side of the shelf and smiled at Deedee. "Good morning to you too."

Deedee turned to glare at Brick. "You're an idiot."

Brick walked around the book shelf to stand beside Blossom, who was typing away at the keyboard. "So, I've gathered. What are you doing?" Blossom had yet to acknowledge either of them so lost in her task.

"Brick, my brother is still a kid, despite all his genius. So could you please censor what you say to him?" Deedee demanded sternly, while Brick irritably rolled his eyes.

"I will not." Brick told her while folding his arms. "If the runt wants to act like a big boy, he should be prepared for when they say big boy things."

Deedee continued to glare at Brick. "That is not okay. He doesn't always understand when someone is toying with him, so leave him alone."

"Are you serious? Leave him alone?" Brick asked incredulously. "Aside from our first meeting, that punk has twice already instigated a conflict with me. So maybe you should tell your kid brother, to fuck off." He snapped. "And if you have a problem, you can fuck off too."

"Brick!" Blossom hissed when she finally turned away from the computer. She shook her head at him and turned her attention back to the computer.

Deedee scowled at Brick before she left the library. Brick scowled back and looked down at the screen Blossom was staring at. "What are you doing?"

"I'm filling out an application. You should get started on looking at schools and filling out applications. Especially of you want to be there next year." Blossom told him.

Brick stared at the screen, looking at the lines that Blossom had filled out. Her name, address, high school, what she planned to study, when she planned to attend were all filled in. She even already had her transcripts attached to her application.

Brick furrowed his brow and thought about how colleges would look at him with only a year of public school under his belt. Sure the year would be impressive with him maintaining a four point grade point average, but would that be enough?

As school was letting out that afternoon, Brick knocked on the door of Mr. Hercle's classroom. Mr. Hercle looked up, surprised to see him.

"Brick. What's up?" Mr. Hercle said as he was packing his satchel to leave.

Brick ran his hand through his hair. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Mr. Hercle stopped packing his bag and turned to look at Brick. "Okay." Mr. Hercle gestured for Brick to come in. "So, what's on your mind?"

Brick sat on one of the desks and clasped his hands together in front of him. "I want to go to college."

Mr. Hercle smiled. "Good."

"For architecture." Brick continued.

"What's the problem then?"

Brick took a deep breath and looked away from Mr. Hercle. "I'm not sure I'll be able to get in."

"Why not?"

"I've been home schooled for the better part of my education." Brick sighed. "Pretty well in fact, but I don't think that's going to matter much to colleges when I apply."

Mr. Hercle folded his arms over his chest and regarded Brick intensely. "Well, to be honest all colleges are really concerned about is getting paid."

"I can pay for it myself. I have enough." Brick told him. "I'm not worried about how much it's going to cost. I'm worried that I won't get in." Brick looked away from Mr. Hercle. He began twiddling his thumbs agitatedly.

"Is that all?" Mr. Hercle asked, sensing that something else was bothering Brick. When Brick didn't answer him, Mr. Hercle moved from his desk to stand beside Brick. "You can talk to me."

Brick looked at Mr. Hercle and sighed heavily. "I'm also worried about my brothers and my dad. The four of us have always had each other. I don't know what they're going to do without me there."

Mr. Hercle shrugged. "It'll be an adjustment, but I'm sure they'll understand."

"That's the thing. I'm not sure they can understand. We only had each other."

"Until this year. You three have been interacting with other students and people. You've made friends, rebuilt relationships with enemies, and now you're reevaluating relationships that have long been established." Mr. Hercle explained. "These are going to be the most difficult."

"Yeah." Brick said already thinking about how Butch was taking it.

Unbeknown to the two speaking in the room, Butch was standing outside the classroom listening in on the conversation. Clenching his fists, he turned and walked down the hallway.

At the cabin, Butch was holding onto Buttercup's naked body, while his head laid against her sweaty breasts. Buttercup was stroking her hands through Butch's sweat drenched hair soothingly. His eyes were closed and when he turned his head, he pressed his nose against her skin and inhaling the salty smell of her sweat and the sweet smell of her jasmine body wash.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Buttercup asked.

"No." Butch said as he rubbed his body against hers. Instead he reached for his wallet and pulled out another condom. He was about to open it, when Buttercup took his hands in her own.

"What's bothering you?" Buttercup asked.

Butch put the condom away, and then slowly kissed down Buttercup's stomach.

"Butch." She started exasperatedly. Her stomach flexed and twitched under Butch's ministrations.

"I want to try something, but you have to hold still and don't kick me." He quickly told her, cutting off whatever else she might've said.

Buttercup whose eyes were closed opened in confusion. "What? Why would I—ahhh!"

Butch's head was now between Buttercup's legs and he was firmly, but slowly licking her where he'd previously had his cock. He'd wanted to do this for a while, but wasn't sure when to try it. At the moment, he was regretting not doing it sooner. Buttercup tasted sweet and tangy at the same time with the smell of her natural scent overpowering her usual jasmine one. It was musky and spicy at the same time. He delved deeper with his tongue, wanting to taste more of her.

"Butch!" Buttercup moaned.

Butch smiled against Buttercup as he wiggled his tongue inside Buttercup's core. It was pleasurably strange to feel her body contracting around his tongue. It was erotic to see her body contract and the muscles flex when he pulled away for brief moments to breathe. When he noticed her clit straining for attention, he gently blew on it, before softly stroking it with his tongue. Buttercup's moans got louder as Butch licked her clit and inserted two of his fingers inside her.

Buttercup reached for Butch's hair and held him there, before he took her hand and entwined their fingers. "Butch, please."

Butch chuckled against Buttercup, gently pumping his fingers inside her. "Please what?" He then slowly dragged his tongue across her. "What do you want Buttercup?"

It took Buttercup a few moments to try to catch her breath enough for her to answer, but when she did she still sounded breathless. "I…want…to…come."

And come she did, when Butch tugged gently on Buttercup's clit while his fingers rubbed inside her. She practically screamed as she rode out her orgasm, while Butch continued to gently lick and stroke her. When she relaxed, Butch moved to lie next to her, a large smug grin along with Buttercup's essence covering part of his face.

Buttercup's skin was flushed and her breathing was shallow. "Wow."

"You're welcome." If smug could have a physical image, it would be Butch.

Buttercup closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. "Oh man. Was that your plan? To distract me?"

Butch sighed and moved so he was lying on top of Buttercup again. "Apparently, I wasn't trying hard enough if you figured it out."

"Butch, something is bothering you." Buttercup said as she put her hand to his face. "Talk to me. You said you felt safe with me."

Guilt filled Butch, but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Buttercup about what was bothering him. He was torn by the idea that she either might truly understand or not at all—and he wasn't sure which was worst.

"I know, but I…don't want to talk about it now." Butch told her as he rolled, pulling her with him so she was lying on top of him.

Buttercup sighed against Butch's chest and thumped him once. "All right, but just so you know…" she sat up to mock glare at him. "…you revert back to just using my body as a stress reliever, I'm going to kick your ass."

Butch chuckled when Buttercup smiled at him and leaned up to kiss her. "Whatever you say Cupcake."

Bubbles and Boomer decided to spend the evening together by going to The Joint, seeing as Boomer hadn't been there in a while. Joey was happy to see him, and made even happier to see that Boomer was back with a girlfriend. In small celebration, Joey gave them a plate of fries on the house. While they ordered vanilla milkshakes.

Bubbles wanted to tease Boomer about how she didn't order pickles with her fries this time, but opted to dip them in her milkshake instead, however he seemed quiet and lost in thought. In fact, he seemed to get lost in thought more and more as the days passed.

"Boomer, is something wrong?" Bubbled asked while putting a hand over his.

Boomer looked down at their joined hands and then gave Bubbles a wane smile. "Yes and no. It's just Brick is talking about going to college."

"Okay?" Bubbles spoke slowly, not sure as to where the problem lie.

"But we've never really been apart." Boomer explained. "There's going to be this huge void without him there."

"You three are apart now." Bubbles pointed out.

Boomer chuckled without humor. "Yeah, but I know I'm going to see my brother in a few hours. If he goes away to college, who knows how long it might be before I see him again."

"You're going to miss your brother. There's nothing wrong with that." Bubbles told him gently. "I'm going to miss home when I leave for college."

Shock filled Boomer as he took in what Bubbles said. "You're going to college?"

"Yeah, going to study to be a veterinarian. I love animals and I can also speak with them, so why not help them get better." She said, while Boomer's grip on her hand tightened.

"Have you been accepted anywhere?" Boomer asked.

"I've applied to a few places, but it's going to be a few months before I get a real answer." Bubbles spoke, not catching the inner turmoil that Boomer was going through.

Boomer let go of Bubbles' hand and leaned back against the cushioned wall of the booth they were sitting at. He ran a hand a bit roughly through his hair. "When did you decide that?"

"Decide what?" Bubbles asked.

"This." Stress made Boomer's voice higher than it usually was. "College."

Bubbles was starting to see how this was making Boomer upset and sighed herself. "Boomer this was in place before school started this year. You weren't in the picture and—."

"But I'm in the picture now. I'm your boyfriend, or were you just going to break up with me at the end of the year?"

"No one said anything about breaking up." Bubbles said, her voice raising just ever so slightly. She then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Boomer, I love you."

"I love you too, Bubbles. But you're going away." Boomer said feeling his heart pound heavily.

"I'm not going away. I'm just going to college. Hopefully, I'll be going to Townsville University which is on the far side of the city." Bubbles told him, hoping to make him feel better. "You'll still be able to see me while I'm staying near campus."

Boomer raised his stormy blue eyes to Bubbles' sky blue ones and reached across the table to grab her hand tightly in his. Bubbles held his hand tightly and stroked her thumb across his knuckles. This—much like everything else that has happened that year—has been new to Boomer. Living isolated as he and his brothers were, they truly didn't understand how big the world was.

Now, that they were in it, they didn't know where they belonged or how to fit in. Boomer and his brothers were lost, yet gradually finding their way. It was hopeful to think that they would be all right.

It was expected to know that something would happen to throw them all off guard as well. But whether that were good or bad, was another thing entirely.


	36. Chapter 35

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-Five: It's All Part of Growing Up

The tension between the boys was once again at an all-time high. Boomer was sullen and lost in thought more often than not. Butch was overly aggressive when he interacted with his brothers, especially Brick—who simply ignored him. Brick for the most part just ignored his brothers' attitudes and worked with Mr. Hercle and Blossom to get his applications ready for colleges.

The most surprising development was Mojo actually being supportive of Brick's choice to go to school. He even offered to refine some of the things about a few of Brick's applications. At the moment, the two were sitting in the dining room, going over a few of Brick's essays for scholarships that might help with him getting into school.

"Talk more about your homeschooling." Mojo suggested after reading one of his essays. "For some reason the colleges like to hear a good story about struggle."

Brick had chuckled and made a mental note to do just that. "Sure thing."

Butch and Boomer were in the living room area, watching television while Brick and Mojo poured over the applications and essays. Boomer looked sadly at his brother over the back of the couch, before turning blank eyes to the television screen. He wasn't paying attention to what he was watching, and couldn't find it in himself to really care.

"Brick really looks excited." Boomer mused aloud to Butch, who was vehemently working on having a scowl permanently set on his face.

"Of course, he's excited." Butch spat sarcastically. "He won't have to babysit his brothers anymore." He flipped to another channel.

Boomer worried his hands as he glanced at Butch. "I wonder if Blossom's going to college gave him the idea."

"Then he's more pussy whipped than you are." Butch said, while settling on a movie that was equally violent to his mood. "And he hasn't even gotten his dick wet." He nearly shouted, hoping to get a reaction out of Brick. Maybe he'd feel better if they had a fight.

Brick had looked up from what he was doing and rolled his eyes. He was well aware of what Butch was trying to do, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He was just angry that Brick was doing something for himself, that didn't involve them. He was rightfully hurt, but he'd have to grow some hair on his balls and get over it.

"Don't be a complete dick, Butch." Boomer mumbled starting to feel uncomfortable with the tension settling over the room.

Butch turned his burning emerald eyes to Boomer's sapphires. "I'm being a dick?" he asked incredulous. "The real dick that doesn't have any balls to be truthful is sitting in the next room. I bet this was his plan all along, just so he could be rid of us."

"Butch." Boomer mumbled. He hated to see his brothers fight, but part of him agreed with Butch. He felt like Brick had lied to them ever since the beginning, but he also could partly understand why.

Brick bristled at the accusation in Butch's voce about being truthful. None of them had been truthful about anything since meeting the girls. It was a load of guilt that he carried every day, and it only got heavier each time Mojo asked them about their days at school and their relationships. Still, for Butch to make a blow that low, it had Brick ready to breath fire.

"Fuck off, Butch." Brick snapped at him. "Better yet, why don't you go balls deep in your girlfriend like you usually do when you're pissed. I'm sure she just loves being your living blow up doll. Fucking asshole."

Butch stood abruptly from the couch and stormed over to where Brick sat at the table and threw his fist into his jaw. Brick's head snapped from the force with blood spilling from his lips. Boomer and Mojo stood at the ready, but both were unsure what to do should a fight break out.

Brick wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up, a thick dark cloud of smoke coming from his nose and his eyes were a blazing red. "Do you really want to pick a fight?"

Butch didn't say anything as he stood cracking his knuckles. That was all the answer Brick, needed as he used his super speed and strength to drive is knee into Butch's stomach. Butch doubled over in shock, more than in pain.

Butch grunted as he glared up at Brick. He stood up and threw another punch at Brick, which Brick deflected and got in close to headbutt Butch. Butch held his head in his hands and groaned in pain. Moo stood up from the table and looked between his two sons. "That is enough."

"No, he wants a fight. I'll give him one. But first let's take it outside." Brick said, as he grabbed Butch in a headlock and dragged him through the heavy automated door to their volcano home.

Before Brick could throw him, Butch drew his elbow back, knocking the air from Brick's body. He then grabbed Brick by his shirt and threw him down the steps of the volcano, causing a shot of alarm to come from Mojo. The volcano itself had rocked with the force and as the only non-fireproof being in the house, he worried for his safety.

Boomer stood in the open doorway watching his brothers destroy the park as they fought with one another. He braced his hand against the frame and sighed.

Mojo joined him and shook his head. "The park committee is going to have a field day with this." He grumbled.

Boomer left the door way and then headed to his room. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and flew to where he knew he could find some comfort. Once he was there, he almost raised his hand about to knock when the door suddenly opened, startling him. Standing in the door way was Bubbles, wearing a blue sweater with black tights underneath with a pair of purple converse sneakers.

"Boomer!" Bubbles said as she jumped and then hugged Boomer tightly. Boomer wrapped his arms tightly around Bubbles putting his nose in her hair.

"Bubbles." He sighed. "Can we go somewhere?"

Bubbles pulled back and looked at Boomer. "I was actually going to get ice cream. Want to come with me?"

"Yeah." Boomer said as he took Bubbles' hand in his own and started walking with her. As they walked, Boomer entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her closer to him. "Brick and Butch are fighting again."

Bubbles looked up at Boomer. "Are you all right?"

"I said they were fighting." Boomer told her with a bit of a bite to his voice. "It's just making it seem more real."

Bubbles didn't say anything, but just held Boomer's hand tighter. The mid-January air bit at their faces and turned them red. The silence was filled only with their footsteps against the pavement. Bubbles sighed and leaned her head against Boomer's shoulder.

"It's not going to be the end of the world, Boomer." Bubbles told him, hoping he'd understand. "I'm just going to college."

Boomer breathed heavily through his nose and rose his eyes up to the sky. "Yeah. College." He said it as if it were a dirty word. Though if he were being honest it was a dirty word. "You. Blossom. Brick. Hell, is Buttercup going too?"

Bubbles pulled Boomer to a stop and looked up at him. "Boomer. Talk to me, please."

Boomer swallowed and then looked down at his hand joined with Bubbles. "No. Not yet." He then leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "Please not now."

"We're going to have to talk about it. You can't avoid it." Bubbled said.

Boomer pulled his head away from Bubbles' and groaned. "I'm not avoiding anything." He insisted. He then sighed and pulled her close to him. "Can the ice cream wait? I just…want to be with you. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bubbles sighed as he put her hand to Boomer's face.

Boomer grabbed Bubbles' hand and held it tight. He turned his face into the palm and kissed it gently. When he turned his face to look back at him, she noticed the longing look in his eyes and the way they were darkening. Bubbles felt a blush come over her face and her belly tightened. She swallowed and stepped closer to Boomer and kissed him deeply.

"Do you know where we can go?" she asked him.

Boomer led Bubbles to his car, that was parked right outside of the park. When he opened the car door, she immediately got in and buckled up. As Boomer was getting in, she spared at glance at the park. "Was it that big of a fight?"

Boomer slammed the car door and turned the key in the ignition. Bubbles flinched and then grabbed Boomer's hand. "It's okay."

Boomer pulled out and then drove them to the edge of Townsville. He saw a dirt road and turned down it. It was secluded and didn't seem like many people went down it. At least during the day. When he felt he'd gone lone enough without anyone worry of anyone catching them, he parked the car and rolled the windows down. He then leaned over the gearshift and kissed Bubbles. Bubbles kissed him back softly and reached over to cup his face. Boomer reached over and cupped Bubbles' thigh, moving his hand up to reach for the back of her tights. His fingers slipped beneath the waist band and into her underwear. Bubbles pulled back and moved to take her sweater off and crossed the gear shift to sit in his lap.

Boomer unbuckled his pants and reached for his wallet where he'd stashed a condom at Butch's insistence. He pulled her tights and underwear down and ran his hands over her skin adoringly. He kissed her chest and held tightly to her. When she pulled back she reached for the edge of Boomer's long sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. Boomer's waves became a disarray as the shirt mussed his hair as well as Bubbles' hands.

Boomer slid the condom onto himself as pulled Bubbles close to him, before slowly pulling her down and penetrating her. They both sighed and gasped as they connected. When Bubbles was fully seated on Boomer, he held her still and pulled her close to him. He kissed her chest over her bra and ran his hands up and down her back and behind.

When he hands reached for her face, he held her tenderly before leaning forward to kiss her softly. Bubbles moved her hips slightly, but it was enough to pull a groan out of Boomer. They repeated the motion slowly, pulling soft moans and groans out of each other. Boomer held Bubbles close to him, wishing he could keep her with him.

"Bubbles." Boomer sighed against her skin as she rocked against him. He held her tight and kept his face pressed into her skin. If he didn't hold on tight enough, she'd slip away from him. His next breath that racked through his chest, shuddered almost like a sob. "Bubbles."

"Boomer." Bubbles whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. She then felt something wet against her chest. She thought Boomer left an open-mouthed kiss against her, but when she looked down she noticed his face was red. As well as his eyes. "Boomer?"

Boomer kept his face pressed into her chest as he continued to rock against her. Bubbles made him stop and pulled his face back so he'd look at her. As she thought, he was crying. Boomer pulled his face out of Bubbles' hands and rested his head against the head rest. "Sorry. It's—."

"Shh." Bubbles shushed him with a kiss. "It's okay. We're okay."

The words seemed to do little to calm him, as he put his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

"We can stop, if you want. You don't have to if—."

"No." Boomer said as she started to pull herself off him. He held onto her hips and thrust into her. She gasped loudly and then moaned as Boomer thrusted frantically into her. He closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing but the feel of Bubbles surrounding him. Not just his cock, but his air, his life. She was becoming his whole world. He wasn't sure what would happen without her. The thought scared him, more than not being with his brothers.

Until last week, Boomer thought that he'd have Bubbles, even when he wouldn't have his brothers. Now, he wasn't sure that he'd have her. When he came, he held tight to Bubbles not wanting that moment to end.

"What happened to your face?" Mr. Hercle asked Brick as he was helping him after school with his applications.

Brick paused in filling out paperwork for his applications. "What do you think?"

"Looks like a mean right hook." Mr. Hercle said. "Which one of your brothers did that?"

"Butch. He's taking this way too hard." Brick snorted.

Mr. Hercle gave Brick an appraising look, before he put a hand on the paperwork, stopping Brick's progress. "Let's give this a break. Talk to me."

Brick looked up at Mr. Hercle strangely. "Talk? What about?"

"Your brothers. I've watched you three since the school year started and I noticed something." He paused. "You three are a unit with you as the leader."

"That's the thing, I don't want to be their leader anymore." Brick snapped. "It's all I've ever been."

"No, it's not." Mr. Hercle told him as he stared into his strange red eyes. "You're also their brother. They look up to you and rely on you."

Brick sighed as he adjusted his hat on his head. "Yeah, well they rely on me too much."

"They also might miss you." Mr. Hercle said. "It's going to be strange for them when you're not there. I'm sure it's going to be strange for you when they're not there either."

"It's going to be a relief. I get to just be Brick." Exasperation with this discussion beginning to sink in.

"And who is Brick without his brothers?"

"I don't know, and that's the problem. I don't know who I am without my brothers, but I want to find out." The conviction in Brick's voice didn't surprise Mr. Hercle.

"You do know who you are without your brothers. You're an intelligent young man that wants to spread his wings." Mr. Hercle started. "But you are nothing without your brothers at your side. They support you as much as you support him."

Brick scoffed and looked away from Mr. Hercle. "Yeah right. Boomer's sulking and Butch is being an…asshole."

"This is a difficult adjustment for them. It doesn't help anyone, if you're not being considerate of how they feel." Mr. Hercle chastised.

Brick sighed and knew that the English teacher was right. However, he felt he'd been more considerate to his brothers than himself lately and it wasn't fair. A knock at the door of the classroom drew their attention. Wearing a fitted plaid pencil skirt and a loose white shirt with some of her hair held back in a messy bun, stood Blossom.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to study for the SAT and ACT tests." Blossom smiled softly.

Brick stood up and gathered his things. "I hope you know it's a waste of time. Together our IQs equal almost four hundred." Brick left the classroom to take Blossom's hand and kiss her cheek.

Blossom smirked at Brick as he led her away from the classroom. "Yes, but it's a rite of passage. Nerds studying needlessly for their SAT and ACT."

Brick snorted. "When did I officially become a nerd?"

"Whenever you got excited about studying and going to school." Blossom said. She then tightened her hand around Brick's and moved to stand in front of him. "Hey, promise you won't be mad."

Brick was immediately on guard and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's going on?"

Blossom pursed her lips and sighed. "Just come with me and promise not to be mad."

"No promises." Brick said as he followed after Blossom. Blossom just tugged on Brick's hand and led him to his car. "Where are we going?"

Blossom leaned against Brick's car and opened her arms to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and breathed in her scent at the top of her head. His body pressed intimately against hers and his body heated up. Blossom used her ice powers to try to cool herself and Brick down.

"You're burning again." She told him, pushing him away as she started to sweat a little bit. "Do you always heat up like that when…" she blushed despite herself.

"When what?" he asked as he smiled down at her.

"When you're…I don't know…excited." Her face burned red, making Brick chuckle at her expense.

"Excited? Is that really the word you want to use?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Blossom hummed as Brick's lips almost literally burned a trail down her skin from her cheek to her neck. "Brick."

Brick pressed his body against Blossom, making her gasp as she felt the slight bulge against her belly. His skin was hot to the touch and the air itself turned sultry. "In that big, beautiful brain of yours, I know you can think of a better word than excited."

Blossom seemed to lose all train of thought. She took a deep breath, that was filled with her ice powers to try to temper Brick's fire. "A…am…amorous."

"Amorous?" he kissed her behind her ear. "Close, but not the word I want you to say."

"A..a..ahh." she gasped when he startled her by gently biting her neck. "We're in a school parking lot, and we have somewhere to be."

Brick put his knee between her legs and parted them as much as the pencil skirt would allow. Suddenly, Blossom's phone pinged, signaling a text message. "Don't answer it."

Blossom managed to pull herself from Brick and checked the message. "We really need to get going." She moved around Brick to the passenger side and brought her cooling hands to her face to rid it of the blush caused by Brick's actions.

"You still owe me that word, Cherry." Brick smiled as he unlocked the door and got in. Blossom followed after him into the car and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Peach Fuzz."

"Peach Fuzz?" Brick questioned. "In what are you referring to when you say that?"

Blossom gave him a coy look and had a faint blush going across her nose. Brick rose a brow at her and shook his head as he turned the car on and put it into drive.

Buttercup put her phone down and reached for her chai tea latte that she'd ordered from the barista Hayden—who Butch insisted had a crush on her. "Blossom said she'd been here soon."

Butch sipped his red eye and snorted. "I don't know why we're doing this. Brick has made his choice already."

"Because I refuse to have sex with you until you solve this issue with Brick." Buttercup said, causing Bubbles and Boomer to choke on their drinks. "I can't take you distracting both me and yourself from this elephant."

Butch leaned over and kissed Buttercup. "You liked my _distraction_ last week. Or was it my _distraction_ from yesterday that made you so…" he ran his nose along her ear.

"Stop it, or the only action you'll be getting is from your own hand." Buttercup sighed as she moved away from Butch.

Boomer and Bubbles were both red in the face at Butch and Buttercup's nonchalance towards their physical relationship. Boomer turned to Bubbles and smiled briefly, hoping to ease the tension. Bubbles met Boomer's eyes and let out a heavy breath. "He's worst at home."

"So are you." Butch retorted. "I could tell when he first got his dick wet."

"Butch!" Boomer half shouted indignant.

Butch simply rolled his eyes and reclined on the loveseat beside Buttercup. Boomer shook his head at his brother and rolled his eyes. Bubbles took Boomer's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After a while, Brick and Blossom showed up. Blossom led Brick to the counter to get drinks, as s stall to prepare him for the talk between his brothers.

Brick glanced around the place and caught sight of his brothers and Blossom's sisters. The smile that had graced his face since entering fell and he shot a hot glare at Blossom. "This is none of your damn business."

"Brick, if I see another sex bruise on Buttercup because of Butch, I'm going to have to kick his butt." Blossom threatened.

"Then kick his butt." Brick said while looking across the café. "I'm going home."

"Brick!" Blossom said as she moved to block Brick's exit. "You need to talk to your brothers about this. If not they're going hate you. And you're going to hate yourself."

Brick stared down at Blossom and sighed. He took his cap off and ran his hands through his hair. "I won't."

Blossom put her hands on her hips and refused to move from where she was standing. Brick stared back and folded his arms. "Go talk to your brothers."

"You do remember I can pick you up without flexing a muscle, right?" Brick said as he leaned over Blossom.

Blossom rose a brow and folded her arms like Brick. "I can do the same to you."

"I'm a lot heavier than I was at five." Brick whispered to her.

Blossom then wrapped her arms tight around Brick's waist. He thought she was hugging him until his feet left the ground and he felt Blossom was walking him to where his brothers were. Blossom set him down and then put her hands to her back. "You are heavy."

"I imagine it's because he's full of it." Butch commented, earning a glare from Brick when he turned towards him.

When he turned back to Blossom she pointed at a vacant seat. "Sit and talk. I'll be back with coffee."

Brick reluctantly sat and glanced between his brothers and their respective girlfriends. Nothing was said with the silence dragging even after Blossom waited in line for ten minutes to get beverages for her and Brick. Blossom looked around and sighed as she sat beside Brick.

"You know the point of a conversation is to talk." She admonished. "Come on, guys. This isn't going to solve anything."

"This is stupid." Brick started as he turned to look at Blossom. "There's nothing to talk about. I've decided to go to college. They're just going to have to accept that."

Butch snorted and earned a glare from Buttercup. "Yeah, just accept that our brother is abandoning us, because he no longer wants anything to do with us." Buttercup put her hand on Butch's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Outwardly he was angry, but she knew he was truly upset.

"No one's abandoning anyone, you selfish prick!" Brick snapped. "I'm just going to college."

Butch leaned forward in his seat toward Brick. "How do you think Mojo is going to be when you leave?"

A pang of guilt went through Brick at the thought, but he knew he had to be strong in his resolve. "Mojo will be fine."

"The last guy who abandoned him, sent him on a ten year crime spree." Butch countered, making the girls bristle.

"Our dad is not at fault here." Bubbles started. "Mojo is the one at couldn't understand that no one was against him."

"Bubbles, this isn't about Mojo. This is about us." Boomer quickly diffused that argument. He then turned to Brick. "We're just saying this is going to be huge change for us."

"It's a huge change for everybody. I'm going to have to get used to being on my own. You guys are going to have to get used to me not being there to hold your hands. Mojo's going to eventually have to learn to live in an empty nest." Brick listed. "We're not kids anymore."

Silence and tension filled the air between the six super teens. It was clear that Brick and Butch weren't going to see eye to eye, while Boomer sullenly watched the fighting go on around him. Bubbles had a thought and then reached for Boomer's hand. He turned to look at her, growing concerned when her eyes showed a frantic light.

"What?"

"We shouldn't be fighting." Bubbles whispered to him. She then turned to everyone else. "We really shouldn't be fighting like this. This is how H.I.M tears us apart every time."

The girls looked between each other, causing Brick and Butch to look between their girlfriends in confusion. "What does our mom have to do with this?"

"H.I.M is a demon, who has always preyed on our fears, doubts, and irritation with one another." Bubbles explained. "What I'm trying to say is don't give him a reason to break all this good we have up."

"He doesn't need help with that. Brick is doing that all his own." Butch snapped.

"Fuck you, Butch." Brick retorted angrily. "You need to get off this bullshit, because if Bubbles is right we're just giving H.I.M all he needs to really fuck things up."

Butch groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "You are already fucking things up Brick. You've been doing this from the get go when you first made the decision for us to go to school!" he raged.

"Butch, calm down." Boomer almost pleaded. "I get that you're surprised Brick is going away. I am too." He then turned to Brick with sad eyes. "I mean, you could've given us a little bit of warning Brick."

"It's not like I'll be leaving tomorrow or next week." Brick sighed, thankful for Boomer's sensitivity. "If I get in—."

"Which you will." Blossom interjected.

Brick smiled at Blossom, missing the wince from Boomer and then scowl from Butch. "It won't be until the fall."

"What he's trying to say is that, we have a lot of time. We have a lot of events for seniors this semester." Blossom groused getting excited. "There's the senior picnic and field day. Prom. College Night. We also get to help plan the senior prank."

"I've got a good one we can use this year." Buttercup said. "Only those with super powers can pull this off." She smirked.

Boomer turned to Bubbles with a small smile on his face. "Prom sounds cool."

Bubbles blushed prettily at the idea of slow dancing with Boomer again. "Also Tabitha does plan on throwing a graduation party for us."

"Point being, dick wad." Brick said while turning his gaze back to Butch. "I'm not getting rid of you guys that easily."

Butch snorted and grabbed his mostly empty coffee cup. "You're all so full of shit." He then stood up and made his way out of the café. Buttercup sighed and went after him.

Brick looked towards Boomer and sighed. "Boom, you have to know that this isn't personal."

"Yeah, but this is a lot for us to process." Boomer thought aloud. "We've never been without one another."

"That's why I need to do this. We don't know who we are without each other." He thought back to what Mr. Hercle said and sighed. "We've relied on each other too much. Now, you've got Bubbles. Butch has Buttercup." He then turned to Blossom and entwined his fingers with hers. "And I've got Blossom."

Blossom blushed and then cleared her throat. "What about Butch?"

"He'll come around. He just needs to…" He had the decency to look uncomfortable, but Brick knew that Blossom knew he was referring to sex.

"Sex is not the answer to everything." Blossom told him.

Butch was quickly making his way to his car, stopped only by Buttercup putting a hand on the driver's door. "You're running away again, and just so you know my legs are staying closed until you get over this."

Butch glared at Buttercup and attempted to move her out of his way. When she gave him a look that practically dared him to try her, he sighed and leaned against his car. "What are you expecting me to do?"

"Get your boxers out of a twist and let it go." Buttercup told him. "It's hard. Trust me I know. When Blossom first told us that she was thinking of good out of state for school, I totally freaked out."

Butch looked anywhere but at Buttercup. "I think what I'm feeling is a bit more intense than what you think it is."

"Butch, like you and your brothers, my sisters and my dad were all we have." Buttercup started, only to get a snort from Butch. "What?"

"Buttercup, you've had friends all your life with different people. I've truly only had my brothers, Mojo, and occasionally H.I.M." Butch emphasized. "I never realized how lonely that sounded until I started to branch out. But it also means our bonds are tighter than most. Well, I least I thought they were."

"You're going to miss your brother. There's nothing wrong with that." Buttercup spoke in a rare gentle voice. "I'm going to miss my sisters. Both of them are going away to college."

Butch looked at Buttercup. "What about you?"

"I want to travel. Get a car and drive all over the country trying different foods. Once I've done that, I plan on going around the world." Buttercup smiled. "That's the dream anyway."

Butch looked at Buttercup and felt his fists clench with nerves. "So you're leaving too?"

"Well, what are you doing after high school?" Buttercup challenged him. "Because I plan on getting a car and eating me way though the country."

Butch gave Buttercup a withering look and turned away from her. "I don't know. I didn't—never—gave it much thought."

"Maybe you should." Buttercup's tone had taken a serious edge to it. "Because from how you're going about it, you're going to end up alone."

With those final words, Buttercup turned to head back to the café. Butch watched her go, before getting into his car and driving home. He wanted to go to the cabin, but he was sure Buttercup would hold true to her word about keeping her legs closed.

Flying around and about the café, a peculiar red butterfly floated near the window. When the major discussion appeared to be over, the butterfly flew up into the air, before disappearing into a red puff of smoke.

In H.I.M's lair, he reappeared from a red cloud of smoke. He paced the tiled floor with one law behind his back and the other tapping his bearded chin pensively.

"So much is happening. So much." H.I.M mused. "I wonder what would happen is a little accident occurred." He chuckled.

Walking over to a pool, he dipped a claw in it and whispered a small spell, turning the clear water red. Suddenly through the haze, the image of one of his sons and his girlfriend appeared side by side. "Oh, this is either going to make Mojo the happiest chimp alive or send him into an early grave." He chuckled sinisterly. "If I could be so lucky."

Later that night, when almost everyone in Townsville were sleeping, a mysterious red haze came from out of the sewers. Unlike the first time that a red haze happened, it only traveled to two homes. One being the Utonium household, the other the volcano tower in Townsville Park.

The haze flew around their respective homes, as if looking for a specific person and when it did, it flew into the smallest crack of the window and settled over their intended targets. The effects weren't immediate, but when they started, the victims felt them full force.

Brick was sleeping under his blankets, when his body began to heat up. He was used to being hot, but this was a different kind of hot. In his sleep, he threw the cover from his body and turned onto his back. His veins felt as if fire had been shot into them. He reached into his boxers and groaned when his hand made contact with his suddenly hard cock. He stroked himself thinking it would help relieve the heat burning, but it just made it worst.

Still sleeping, he dreamed about Blossom, seeing her red hair loose and draped over her shoulders as she lied beside him. She was gloriously naked under a silky red bed sheet which left her bare shoulders and legs exposed.

Brick didn't think twice about reaching for her and pulling her underneath him. She sighed as she felt his weight on top of her. Only the sheet separated their naked bodies from one another. He wanted to pull it down to expose the rest of her body to him and then have all his hard edges pressed against her soft ones.

Groaning in his sleep, he gripped himself harder as he stroked himself, his body beginning to radiate the heat that he felt. Suddenly he woke up, significantly cooler than he was minutes ago, but drenched with a mixture of sweat and ice water.

"What?"

Standing in the open doorway was Butch with a bucket. Brick sputtered and ran his wet hair out of his face.

"Butch!" he yelled. "What the hell?"

"Payback, and you're about to burn the house down."

Brick had a confused look cross his features before he glanced down and pulled his hand out of his boxers. "Shit."

"Yeah, so go take a cold shower and cool down." Butch said as he dropped the bucket and left his brother's room.

Brick ran his hands over his face and laid back on his bed, only to sit up when the uncomfortable squish of his wet bed startled him. Getting up he went into the bathroom and started up the shower, stripping out of his now uncomfortable clothes.

The cold water didn't seem to help the heat that was still surging through his blood. He then reached down and started stroking himself. The feeling was nothing like how he felt while he was dreaming, but it did help alleviate some of the pent-up desire. Once he came, he sighed before he hardened again and he started to stroke himself again. The feeling didn't lessen and the cold water seemed to evaporate over his skin as his skin heated up again.

It didn't seem as if he was going to cool down anytime soon and for once, the heat was bothering him. Shutting off the water, he walked out the bathroom naked and grabbed only a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His body was so over heated that he couldn't bear to wear much more than that. The only thing Brick knew that could cool his skin was Blossom. He just hoped she wouldn't mind him coming to her so late at night.

At the Utonium residence, Blossom was writhing in her bed, the comforter was long since discarded to the floor. She nightgown was bunched around her waist and her ice powers were doing little to help as the heat she felt was centered in her core.

In her dreams, she was with Brick and the things they were doing had her gasping and moaning softly in her sleep. Her ice powers also left the room freezing cold. Brick was holding her tight to him as he grinded himself against her. Him being cradled in her thighs, warming her from the inside out.

Blossom lost in her erotic dreams, didn't realize that Brick had appeared outside her window. He came in through the window and sighed with relief as the iciness of her room enveloped him. As his body started to cool down, he noticed that Blossom was writhing on the bed her legs slightly spread and her panty clad core exposed to him.

In the darkness of the room, his red eyes seemed to glow with desire as she stared at Blossom and stripped out of his clothes. He moved to sit on her bed and ran his hand through her hair, before rousing her awake with a gentle kiss.

Blossom moaned into the kiss, making Brick harden at the sound. When she opened her eyes, soft pink met burning red. "Brick?"

"Hey Cherry." Brick whispered in a husky voice.

Blossom didn't say anything. She just reached up and ran her hands through Brick's hair. He leaned down to kiss her again, while moving to lay on top of her. She didn't push him off and he didn't try to pull away from her. They simply let the heat of the moment take them for the ride.

Brick ran his hands over Blossom's body, first down to her underwear, which he simply tugged off her with his super strength. Then he brought both hands up, removing her nightgown in the process. As she lay naked before him, he couldn't do much but stare at her.

Blossom's skin was flushed. Her golden red hair was sprawled all around her like a halo. Her breasts rose and fell with her heavy breathing, while her stomach flexed in anticipation. Brick leaned over her again, he moved so that he was lying between her legs. Her body was icy to the touch, a sharp contrast to the heat he felt, but still he melted into her wanting the fire to be extinguished in any way possible.

The wetness between her legs coated Brick's member as it brushed against her. The pleasure it brought them was pale in comparison to what it could be. So while looking deeply into her eyes, Brick held tight to Blossom as he simultaneously laid an open mouth kiss against her lips and slid his aching hard member into her wet softness.

Blossom gasped against Brick's mouth as he moved slowly against and within her. She then brought her hands up to his shoulders to hold him there, sighing and groaning against his mouth. Brick pulled away from her face for a brief second as he moved to her neck and sucked furiously at the pale skin, leaving his own kind of blossoms. Blossom's breath came in short bursts as she embraced the feeling of Brick loving her as only a man could love a woman. Her legs tightened around his hips and her heels pressed into the back of his calves.

The sensations they felt were truly incredible as the more Brick thrust into Blossom, the wetter she got, and the wetter she got, the harder Brick got. The room had taken on a steamy feel, with their opposite powers warring with each other, while they fell into perfect sync. The push and pull only excited them more the closer they got to the edge.

As the edge came, Brick sat up while pulling Blossom up with him, somehow still staying connected. One his knees Blossom sat above him and he began to rock into her as she held on for dear life. The bed creaked underneath their movements, just barely keeping from knocking the bed against the wall with the frantic nature of their finish approaching.

Blossom ran her hands through Brick's hair, while his hand held her hips tight against his. He rocked a few more times, before Blossom inhaled sharply. The sound was also accompanied by a wet tightness that gripped Brick's member and triggering his own release. He sealed his orgasm with a bite to her shoulder, while running his hands up her back and into her hair. Blossom kissed the top of Brick's head, before she felt him kissing up her neck to meet her lips with his own.

The fire that was burning them both seemed to be doused, replaced with a heavy wave of exhaustion. Still inside of her, Brick maneuvered them so that they were lying on their sides, but still holding onto one another. The feeling of their skin against each other soothed them as they quickly feel asleep.

As they slept dreamlessly, back at the volcano tower Mojo slept restlessly. A nightmare about three girls, towering over him. Each one held one of his boys in their hands. He tried to get them back, however the girls menacingly laughed at him and turned away, taking his boys with them.

Mojo woke with a start, turning his light on hoping it would chase the dreams away. He then put his face in his hands and did what he thought he'd never do. He cried out of fear of what might happen if his boys ever met those wretched girls. He knew they wouldn't be able to resist and he'd lose them forever.

However, he was determined to keep his sons with him. Those girls wouldn't take the last family he had away from him. Not while he still breathed and lived on this earth.


	37. Chapter 36

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Worries Upon Worries

The next morning Brick was awoken by an alarm clock that wasn't his own. When he jumped, he heard a pained moan that had him whipping his head to the warmth that was pressed against him. His eyes widened as he stared into drowsy pink eyes.

"Blossom?" he asked, not believing his eyes.

Blossom sighed and blinked a few times before she registered that it was Brick staring at her with wild frantic red eyes. "Brick, what are you doing here?"

Brick looked around himself, and saw that he wasn't in his room. He was in Blossom's room, at her house, in her bed. And he was naked. Very naked and intimately entwined with Blossom. Pulling himself as gently as he could from her, he stood up and reached for his clothes. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look confused at Blossom. "I don't—I don't what I'm doing here."

Blossom sat up slowing, feeling a tenderness between her legs. As she moved to sit up, she winced, drawing Brick's attention.

"Are you all right?"

Blossom moved slowly until she could get a full idea of what was going on. Her skin paled when she figured it out. "Did we—?"

"I think we did." He said before growling and letting a thick puff of smoke come through his nose in frustration. "Fuck!"

"Oh." She moaned while putting her face in her hands.

A knock sounded at the door, causing Brick to cover his lower region with his crumpled clothes and Blossom to look up and pull the cover over her naked, sore body. "Who is it?

"Blossom? Is something wrong? You're usually up by now." Bubbles' concerned voice came from the other side of the door. The knob turned, before Blossom found her voice.

"Wait, I'm not feeling so good. You might not want to come in." Blossom called out weakly. She ran a hand nervously through her hair and let her face fall onto her knees.

Brick pulled his shorts on and walked over to the window, not bothering with his shirt. "I can't fucking believe this."

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked.

"Home. I need a shower and…and—I don't know what else." Brick spoke gruffly. "I suggest you stay home today." Brick rubbed his hands over his eyes. His mind felt foggy and while he knew it probably wasn't a good time to fly, he knew that it was still the fastest way home.

Blossom nodded her head as she watched Brick fly out of her window, leaving a red streak in his wake. She wrapped her arms around herself and gently rocked herself, reigned to staying home for the day. She couldn't remember anything that happened last night. What she did remember was going to sleep and then waking up to Brick's naked body entwined with hers.

If what she thinks happened really did happen, then she felt like she was going to be sick. Something special that should've belonged to her and Brick had been stolen from them. A wave of nausea ran through her and she rushed to her trashcan in her room to vomit at the depravity of whoever did this to her and Brick.

Brick just barely made in through the front door, before he was rushing to the kitchen to vomit into the sink. As he was rinsing his mouth out, the door to Mojo's room opened, revealing a drowsy, but concerned Mojo.

"Brick?" Mojo asked as he watched his son brush his hair out of his face and he slumped against the counter. "Brick, are you all right?"

"Do I fucking look all right?" he snapped, angry at whatever caused this to happen. "I'm going to take a shower and then get into bed." He pushed himself away from Mojo as he made his way up the stairs. On his way to the bathroom, he caught sight of his brothers, who most likely were just waking up, but heard the commotion.

"What the hell happened to you?" Butch asked, taking in the disheveled look of his brother.

Brick ignored him and went into the bathroom, closing the door with a violent slam and loud click of the lock turning. Butch and Boomer stared at each other in shock, before going back to their rooms to get dressed. When they were about to leave, they saw no sign of Brick.

"Where's Brick?" Boomer asked.

"Did he leave already?" Butch asked as he sat down at the breakfast table.

Mojo glanced up the stairs to where Brick's room was and then turned to the stove where he was frying eggs for his sons. "He hasn't come down."

"Is he all right?" Boomer asked as he took a large bite out of toast that Mojo had set down in front of him.

Mojo paused in what he was doing, before sighing heavily. "I don't know."

"He was having one hell of a wet dream last night. Maybe that wore him out." Butch mused.

Mojo felt it was more than that, but decided not to say anything for the time being. Instead, he saw it would be best to call the professor and have him check Brick. Maybe he was sick. A rarity, but not impossible.

"I think it would be best if he stayed home for the day." Mojo told Butch and Boomer. "He didn't seem well when he first came down."

Butch and Boomer shared a look, knowing how rare if was for them to get sick, but didn't think too much of it at the moment.

Upstairs in his room, Brick was hidden under the covers, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. However, sleep kept evading him. He wasn't sure it was him truly not wanting to go to sleep or something else. He felt that it was something else. He just couldn't place what it was.

Rolling over onto his back, he tried to remember last night. Anything that would explain why he was naked in Blossom's room. He'd be an idiot to think that nothing happened between them, seeing as she was just as naked as he was.

Running his hands over his face, he thought long and hard about how this could've happened. What made this situation worst was that Blossom didn't seem to remember anything that happened either. It didn't escape his notice that she was a virgin, and for her to not remember her first time was criminal. He didn't even remember.

As Brick mulled over what could've happened a knock came to the door. "Go away!"

The door opened against his wishes, making him roll over and pull the blanket over his head. In walked Boomer and Butch with varying looks of concern. "You okay?"

"No, so get the fuck out of my room." Brick snapped at his brothers.

Butch and Boomer spared a glance at each other, before moving forward and sitting on his bed. "Did something happen?"

Brick glared at the wall, hoping that the fake Rowdy Ruff Boy telepathy would kick in and his brothers would get out of his room. He didn't want to tell them anything about what happened. Especially with how angry he was.

"I bet something major happened." Butch mused. "You know he was having a serious wet dream last night." He chuckled. "Maybe he came to quick."

Brick couldn't hold back his reaction to Butch's words. He spun and threw a fist at Butch's face and then knocked Boomer on the head, just because he started laughing. "Ow. I didn't do anything."

"Get the fuck out! Both of you! Now!" Brick growled angrily. "I'm not in the mood for bullshit." He lied back on his bed and pulled the cover over his head.

Butch and Boomer stood up and made their way out of Brick's room closing the door behind them. Boomer glanced back at the door, suddenly very worried. "Something's really wrong."

Butch held his chin and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it's not that serious."

Boomer leveled Butch with a hard stare. "He hit me and I didn't even do anything."

Butch punched Boomer in the arm. "Don't take it personally. I hit you for no reason all the time."

Boomer punched Butch in the arm back as they made their way downstairs.

At school the absence of Blossom and Brick didn't go unnoticed by their friends. Boomer immediately found Bubbles and pulled her aside to talk to her about this. He found it to be just a little too coincidental that their siblings were out the same day.

"Where's Blossom?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles was a bit startled by Boomer's question, wondering why he'd ask. "She's at home. Sick."

Boomer's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sick?"

"Yeah." Bubbles brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Seems really bad she wouldn't leave the bed. Where's Brick?"

Boomer bit his lip as he tried to piece something together. "He's at home. He's sick too." He then decided to take a gamble. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but…did she…umm…have a…was she acting weird last night?" he rushed out. Bubbles looked at him confused before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Shit."

"What is going on?" she asked him seriously, folding her arms across her chest. "Do you know something?"

Boomer felt like pulling some of his hair out in frustration. "I don't if I do, but I just find it more than a little strange that they're both out today because they're 'sick'."

Bubbles regarded Boomer waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she grabbed onto his arm and shook him. "What are you thinking? Tell me."

Boomer nervously glanced around and leaned in close to Bubbles. "I think H.I.M might've had something to do with this."

Bubbles' eyes widened and she pulled Boomer into a more secluded area of the hallway. "That's a huge leap, Boomer. What makes you say that?"

"Because I know my 'mother'." Boomer said. "Look, I know it's farfetched, but f H.I.M did something to them, we need to be on our guard for anything that might happen."

Bubbles pursed her lips and rubbed her hands over her face. "Oh god. This is crazy."

"I know." Boomer sighed.

The bell rang signaling for them to get to class. Boomer placed a swift kiss on Bubbles' cheek and gave her the promise to meet for lunch to talk more about whatever was happening to their siblings.

At home, Blossom sniffled as she wiped her face on another tissue. She'd been crying since she woke up and hadn't been able to stop. The professor had tried to give her a checkup to see what was wrong, but she didn't feel like being picked and prodded at.

She managed to get up so she could shower. The hot water soothed the physical strain, but the emotional and mental remained. A large part of her memory was missing from the night before. A part that included being with Brick. As she was staring in the mirror she noticed a number of bruises that looked like Brick's hands over her hips, shoulders, and neck.

As she was mulling over the events of the night, or lack thereof, her phone rang. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but she glanced at the caller ID so she could decide whether or not to answer. It came as a mild surprise to see Brick's name on her screen.

The brief idea of not answering crossed her mind. Then she decided against it and answered. "Hello." Her voice was a bit watery from crying.

"How are you?" Brick asked.

Blossom didn't answer at first. She wasn't entirely sure and told him as such. "I don't know."

"That's not unexpected." Brick said gruffly. "I can't believe this shit."

Blossom closed her eyes and sat up. "Brick, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"All I remember is waking up in your bed, naked." He said. "I don't even remember how I got there or why I would even be there."

Blossom bit at her lip as Brick outwardly fumed. He had every right to be angry. Part of her was angry too, but she felt other emotions stronger. Even though she knew she'd been with Brick the night before she still felt violated.

"Blossom?" Brick asked, after the silence grew. "You okay?"

Blossom sighed, but it turned into a shudder that came out as a broken sob. She couldn't speak, her throat was so full of tears. She put her hand over her face wiping some of the tears away and tried taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Blossom?" Brick's voice sounded so far away through the tears.

She struggled to voice the words that she wanted—needed—to tell Brick. It would help them get past this easier, but she also felt embarrassed to have to say this to him. "I—I feel…violated."

"I know what you mean, my mind is still spinning a little with—."

"No, I mean…I feel as though I were…raped." Blossom barely whispered the last word. "I know I was with you and that you would never hurt me. But the fact that I don't remember anything about last night, and that you were…in me when I woke up." She stopped herself, knowing that this wasn't helping either of them feel better.

Brick on the other end of the line swallowed audibly. He could hear the distress in Blossom's voice and knew this this was serious. Especially since she felt that way about what happened. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No." she said just a little too quickly, her voice louder than she wanted. "No." she brought her voice down and sighed. "I don't really feel like company right now."

The silence between them dragged on for a minute before Brick cleared his throat. "Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Thought the sullen tone in her voice didn't sound hopeful.

"That feels like a no." Brick said, his voice rough. "Blossom—."

"I just need a little more time Brick." Blossom whispered. "Umm, I have to go. I'll call you later." She hung up the phone before Brick could respond. She knew this wasn't going to be fair to him, but at the moment she needed space. She threw her phone onto her bed and then laid down, pulling her blanket over her head.

Brick stared at the screen of his phone and breathed deeply, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. "Damn it." He threw his phone onto his desk and ran his hands through his hair. Whoever did this to them was going to die. As soon as he figured out who it was heads were going to roll.

Another thing that had his blood boiling was how Blossom was seeing this. _Rape._ It was amazing how a four letter word could have such a big effect on him. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Even though she didn't say that _he_ raped her, he was the object used for the raping. Hell, he might as well have for how she was feeling. Brick was definitely going to rip someone's head off for this.

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. Knowing it was Mojo, he sighed and stormed to the door. "Dad, I already told you to…oh fuck." As he opened his door, he was very surprised to see the professor standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

The professor didn't answer as he pushed Brick into his room and closed the door behind them. "Mojo says you're sick."

"I don't have the patience for this today. I had a hell of a night and this day is just getting worst and worst." Brick snapped as he paced his room. The professor stared silently at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Blossom's sick too." The professor eyed him critically. "What is going on?"

Brick ground his teeth and turned away from the professor. He folded his arms across his chest choosing to remain silent. The professor walked up to Brick, put his hand on his shoulder and turned him towards him. Brick was now faced with a man who was a father of daughters. A father who was rightfully concerned about her.

"You are going to tell me what is going on. Now!" The professor glared harshly at him.

"I don't know what to tell you." Brick mumbled looking away from the professor.

The professor grabbed Brick by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward him. "Did you do something to Blossom?" His voice was beginning to raise. "Is that why you're hiding in your room right now, and why my daughter had been crying all day?"

Brick brushed the professor's hands off him. "I can lift you up and throw you through the wall."

"And I can tell your father everything about the relationships his sons have been having with my daughters." The professor promised blackly. "So, I'm only going to ask you one last time. What the hell is going on?"

Brick stared at the professor, not sure how to answer him. "I don't know."

"That's not an appropriate answer."

Brick swallowed and wondered if the professor would see this situation similarly to how Blossom saw it. "I don't know, because I don't remember."

The professor narrowed his eyes at Brick's answer. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember." Brick emphasized. "What I do remember is going to bed last night in my own bed and waking up…" he trailed off, not sure if he should tell the father of his girlfriend that he was in her room.

"Brick." His voice held a heavy warning.

"Waking up…in Blossom's bed." Brick wanted to stop there, but the professor leveled him with a glare to continue. "Naked. She was also naked when I woke up."

The professor continued to stare at Brick with hard eyes. He took a deep breath and moved to stand closer to Brick. "Did you force her?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't remember." Brick said, worry furrowing his brow. "But I would never make her do anything she didn't want to."

The professor sighed and stepped away from Brick, he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is much bigger now."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to tell Mojo that you and your brothers have been in relationships with my daughters." The professor turned to look at Brick, who groaned and gave him a defeated look. "This may not be what you want, but for my daughter's sake you have to come clean so we all can deal with this."

Brick stared incredulously at the professor. "Have you lost your mind? Do you know what Mojo will do if he finds out about that? He'll have a heart attack."

"I'm having a heart attack just thinking about you possibly having raped my daughter." The professor told him sternly, causing Brick to flinch. "This isn't a game Brick. You're not a child. This isn't like pissed in bed sheets that you can hide under the bed in embarrassment."

Brick felt rightfully ashamed of himself. Mojo and H.I.M have scolded him before on numerous occasions for a number of things. However, neither of them were able to make him feel as small as he did now. It was because Blossom was suffering as well that he wished the earth would swallow him whole.

"What do you want me to do?" Brick asked as he slumped defeated against his desk.

"I already told you what you need to do. Tell Mojo so we can handle this." The professor turned toward the door. He opened the door, then closed it before turning to Brick. "I'm going home to comfort my daughter. Let her know that this isn't her fault."

The words struck Brick hard as though a mountainside were thrown at him. "This isn't my fault either." His voice just barely trembled, but it was enough to make the professor feel some sympathy for the super human, who still was just a kid.

"I know, son." The professor then left Brick's room, leaving the red head to his thoughts.

At school, Boomer and Bubbles had pulled aside Butch and Buttercup at lunch so that they could discuss their theory regarding their redheaded siblings. At first the dark haired teens didn't buy it, because if H.I.M were to go after anyone of them out of spite, it would have to be Boomer since Boomer punched him in the face.

"Brick was the one who stabbed him with a holy blade." Boomer explained, while twirling his fork in his spaghetti. "He's also the leader."

Butch still bitter about Brick's betrayal snorted. "He's no leader of mine. Not anymore."

"Damn it, Butch!" Boomer snapped at his growing frustrated with his asinine behavior. "Brick could be in real trouble and you're being a jackass!"

"Brick got himself into this, he can get himself out." Butch retorted sharply. He was about to take his lunch tray—full with fries, steak fingers, and a bread roll—and walk away when Buttercup gripped his arm. He looked back at her and saw her glaring at him. "What?"

"You may be angry with your brother, but if my sister is involved we have to help." Buttercup told him.

Butch was about to say something when Buttercup leveled him with a glare. A glare that promised no sex unless he agreed. "Fine. I'll help."

Boomer chuckled darkly, gaining a raised eyebrow from Bubbles. "And he says I'm pussy whipped."

"Boomer!" Bubbles scolded with a light blush going across her cheeks, her Caesar salad forgotten. While she knew her sister was having sex, she didn't want to hear about it. Especially if it came from her boyfriend. Shaking her head at him, she turned to her sister and her boyfriend. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Buttercup said as she ran a hand through her hair and braced her elbows against the table. "We need to talk to Blossom. You guys talk to Brick."

The boys shared a look, that pulled a questioning gaze from Buttercup.

"What?"

Boomer blew out a heavy breath. "He was really pissed this morning."

"About?"

"Maybe it was about the bucket of ice water you threw on him last night."

Buttercup turned to Butch. "You threw a bucket of water on him?"

Butch shrugged unrepentant. "He needed to cool down." He took a sip of his soda, missing—or ignoring—the incredulous look on Buttercup's face.

"Some brother you are." Buttercup shook her head. "What'd you do that for?"

The boys again shared a look with each other, unsure on how to word Brick's peculiarity. "It was necessary." Boomer said awkwardly, while scratching the back of his head.

"How?"

"He gets a bit hot under the collar when he's excited." Boomer explained.

Buttercup and Bubbles furrowed their brows in confusion. "What?"

"Butch don't." Boomer warned, when he saw that Butch was about to

Buttercup turned to Boomer, placing both her hands on her hips. "If what you say is right, then we don't have time to be pussy footing around this. So spill. What happened last night?"

Before either of the boys could answer, the bell rang releasing them from lunch. "We'll talk about this later." Buttercup said, grabbing her try with the half eaten chicken sandwich. As she stood up she turned to Butch and made him look up at her with a hand under his chin. "Be nice to him."

Butch gave her a smirk and moved to kiss her hand. "Anything for you, Cupcake."

Buttercup pinched his cheek as she left to go to her class. He smiled until he saw Mitch knock into her and keep walking. Boomer caught his glare and shook his head. "We've got bigger fish to fry, Butch."

"I can make time." Butch said.

"No." Bubbles said sternly, mildly shocking Butch. "She can handle Mitch. We need to handle H.I.M."

Butch grumbled and turned away, almost wishing that Mitch would seriously try him.

At the Utonium home, the professor held a tray in his hands with tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Carefully walking up the stairs, he made his way to Blossom's room. Shifting the tray to one hand and knocked on Blossom's door.

"Blossom?" The professor heard a shuffling before footsteps were heard coming toward the door. When she opened the door, the professor quickly looked her over. She looked tired, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was as pink as her eyes and her hair was a mess. "I have something to eat for you."

"I'm not hungry." She said. "I'm just really tired." She turned to go back to her bed, while the professor came in and set the lunch tray on her desk.

The professor sat on the bed beside Blossom, closing his eyes and sighing when she flinched. "Blossom, I went by the volcano tower earlier this afternoon."

Blossom turned to look at the professor with wide eyes. "Did you talk to Brick?"

"Yes." He started as he opened his eyes. "He was very distressed."

Blossom turned away from the professor and wrapped her arms tight around herself.

The professor looked at her and then gently coaxed her into his arms and held her as she began to cry. He rocked her gently and tried to smooth some of the tangles from her hair. "Whatever happened is not your fault. It isn't his fault either."

Blossom didn't say anything as she continued to cry and the professor reassured her that he didn't blame either her or Brick. He had a feeling about who was behind this and felt that a discussion with Mojo was in order. However, he knew he had to take care of his daughter first.

"Everything is going to be all right." He kissed the top of her head gently. "You're going to all right."

When Buttercup and Bubbles got home, they tried to go to Blossom's room to talk, but the professor told them to give her space. She'd had a rough day and needed to rest. The girls complied, and then sat down with the professor. He gave a gist of what was going on to them and asked that the two of them to not ask Blossom about it or interfere.

"But we think H.I.M is involved." Bubbles started. "We have to do something."

"Blossom is not emotionally ready to deal with right now. Give her some time." The professor told them.

Buttercup looked at her father and scowled. "We can take H.I.M. We did when we were younger. I'm sure we can now."

"Do as I say, Buttercup." The professor spoke with a rare authoritative tone, that had Buttercup's back straightening. "This is not your typical fight."

When she looked ready to protest, he held up his hand to stop her. She resisted the urge to groan in frustration. Bubbles just took her hand to try to calm her. "Buttercup, don't."

"No." she stood up and turned between both Bubbles and the professor. "She needs us and we—."

"Buttercup, I'm telling you, not asking you to not to interfere!" The professor raised his voice at Buttercup, making her fists clench. Bubbles watched worriedly from the couch. "H.I.M will be dealt with in time, but for now I need you to refrain from the Power Puff girl attitude."

Buttercup wanted to stand her ground, but knew that this didn't intimidate the professor. He was their father long before the Power Puff Girl moniker was attached, and would very well continue to be if it were ever removed.

"This will be resolved in time, but not with violence." The professor continued.

Buttercup glared at the professor, angry to be rendered powerless. "So what? You just want us to sit around twiddling our thumbs?"

"I'm asking you to let me handle this."

Bubbles seeing the stubborn streak in Buttercup emerge, stood up and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Come on, Buttercup. Let it go."

Buttercup shook off Bubbles' hand. "I will not be letting this go. Not until H.I.M has been dealt with." She then stormed up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

The professor and Bubbles shared aa concerned look between each other.

Butch was standing outside of Brick's door with Boomer beside him. "He's not going to talk to us."

"We have to try." Boomer said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Brick's voice came from the door.

Butch rose a brow and gestured to the door, his point having been made. "See?"

"Shut up." Boomer said as he knocked on the door again. "Come on, Brick. Open up."

Footsteps were heard coming toward the door. Brick opened the door and glanced at both his brothers. "Fuck off. I'm not in the mood." He moved to slam the door, when Butch caught the edge.

"Tough shit." Butch said. "My sex life is going to suffer if we don't talk."

"Well, my sex life is the issue." Brick snapped. "Now for the last goddamn time. Fuck. Off." He wretched the door from Butch's grasp and slammed the door violently.

"Asshole."

Boomer's brow was furrowed as Brick's words repeated themselves in his head. _My sex life is the issue._ He grabbed Butch by the arm, and brought him to his room. "Butch, do you think H.I.M made him do something?"

"Like what?"

Boomer grew uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck. "Like something that would make Blossom stay home as well."

Green eyes widened and his jaw slackened with shock. "No. Brick wouldn't do that. Especially not to Blossom."

Sad, blue eyes stared at Butch with worry. "Not if he were being controlled."

"Brick is the strongest of us. He's the most resistant to H.I.M's spells."

"Except when he's sleeping." Boomer elaborated. "You said it yourself that you have to douse him last night, because he was having a seriously hot wet dream. He's never burned like that before."

Butch was reluctant to believe that Brick could fall prey to any of H.I.M's spells or mental attacks. It was…distressing. "What if he did do something to Blossom? What are you suggesting we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we can't tell Mojo." Butch said, thinking aloud. "He'd have a heart attack."

"Then what are we going to do?" Boomer asked, more worried than he was a few moments ago. He truly felt like this was the beginning of the end.

"How should I should know?" Butch snapped at Boomer, stress getting the better of him.

"Don't snap at me!" Boomer couldn't help his rising temper.

While the boys glared at each other, neither of them noticed Mojo coming up the stairs that led to the hallway where their rooms lie. Mojo saw his two youngest standing at the far end, glaring at each other. "What are you two doing?"

Jumping apart, the boys looked towards Mojo. "Nothing." Butch answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Just worried about Brick." Boomer said, earning a glare from Butch, which he just scowled to in response.

Mojo looked between his two sons and Brick's closed door. "What had been going on with you three?"

"It's nothing." Butch said as he started to make his way toward his room.

Mojo growled low in his throat and charged toward Butch, preventing him from escaping into his room. "Stop telling me that it's nothing. I'm tired of being kept in the dark, while you three fight amongst each other."

Boomer was quick to try to reassure Mojo, by putting his hand on her shoulder. "We just don't want you to worry."

"So there is something?" Mojo asked.

"Way to go, Bonehead." Butch hissed at him.

Boomer glared harshly at Butch. "We just a little in over our heads."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Butch interjected, wanting this conversation to be over already. "We don't need you having an unnecessary heart attack." The glare was directed at Boomer, hoping he'd get the hint.

"I'm on my way to having one with you three keeping secrets." Mojo said from the other side of Brick's door.

Brick sat on his bed listening to his brothers and Mojo outside his door. Sighing he turned to the window, wondering why this was happening. He also wondered if there was anything he could do to make Blossom feel better.

"Pensive aren't we this evening?" came from the darkness in the last voice he wanted to hear.

Standing up, Brick turned and looked around his room, hoping to find the source of the voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

H.I.M appeared out the darkness closer than Brick expected and made him jump. He simply rose a brow in amusement. "Is that anyway to treat your mother?"

"You're a mother all right. A motherfucking pain in my ass and a goddamn devil!" Brick nearly shouted, before H.I.M brought a claw to his lips, shushing him.

"Wouldn't want Mojo or your brothers to hear, now would we?" he teased, making Brick scowl so deep, it might become permanent. "I hear you've been sick all day."

"Still sick. Especially right now of you." Brick retorted angrily.

H.I.M approached Brick with his claws folded behind his back. Brick stood his ground, refusing to be cowed. "Careful. You know, you've really been pushing my buttons lately Brick. I expected better from you."

"What do you want?"

H.I.M chuckled and turned glowing yellow eyes at Brick. "Oh nothing really, than to see how the events of last night unfold."

Brick's head whipped in H.I.M's direction. "What did you do?"

"So many questions." He said simply to toy with Brick. "But it's not about what I did. It's about what you did."

The implications were clear as day for Brick. He knew exactly to what H.I.M was referring, but wouldn't let him see that he got to him. "I know what I did too." He bluffed.

"Oh?" H.I.M leaned so that his lips were just barely brushing against Brick's ear, making him shiver. "Then did you know how much she writhed beneath you like a bitch in heat. You rutting against like a common dog."

Brick froze as H.I.M told him everything that happened. Or at least his version of it. "You don't know anything."

"Oh, I don't? Then how do I know that you woke up with your softened cock still inside of her. Her virgin blood smeared against your thighs."

"Stop it."

H.I.M pressed on, enjoying the growing despair in Brick. "Her skin was covered in marks from your hands and teeth."

"I said to stop it." His voice tight.

H.I.M pulled back to look Brick in the eye. "Why? Going to stab me with that pathetic little dagger of yours."

"I'm going to ram it into your goddamn black heart if anything happens to Blossom!" Brick hissed.

"Oh, you're a little late for that." H.I.M said vaguely. "The damage is already done, so let nature take its course."

Brick exhales a thick, dark cloud of smoke. "You demon! Why can't you just leave me and my brothers alone? What gives you the right to take everything away from us?"

H.I.M regarded Brick with cold yellow eyes. "I haven't taken everything from you. Not yet." His voice had grown lower with his dropping temper.

Brick watched as H.I.M fell into the darkness and faded away. As soon as H.I.M was gone, Brick grabbed his shoes and left his room. His sudden appearance out of his room startled Mojo as he left out the front door.

"Brick?"

Brick didn't bother to close the door as he took off into the air, leaving a red streak in the fading light of the early night sky. Mojo watched as Brick disappeared, his concern growing.

While three of the Utonium family were in the kitchen preparing for dinner, frantic knocking broke their already strained silence.

Bubbles who'd been setting the table, put the plates down and went to answer the door, while Buttercup finished cooking and the professor turned another page of his newspaper. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Brick standing there, breathing heavily and his eyes frantic.

"What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked as regarded Brick critically.

"I need to see Blossom." He said brushing past her, making his way to the stairs.

The professor saw Brick walk into the house and stood up. "Brick."

"I just need to see her. Make sure that she's okay." He swallowed and ran a hand through his loose hair. "Look, H.I.M is definitely involved with this and—and…"

The professor put a hand on Brick's shoulder and turned him toward the front door. "Brick, go home."

Brick turned out from under the professor's hand and made his way toward the stairs. "Please. I need to see her."

"Go home." The professor told him sternly, but sympathetically. "It's too soon."

"Please, let me see her." Brick pleaded. "I need to see her. I'm…I'm terrified right now."

The professor wrapped his arm around Brick's shoulders and pulled him down into his lab. Brick briefly looked around the sterile white tile, taking in the test tubes, bubbling chemicals, and collateral mess of papers with scribbled notes. The professor sat Brick down on one of the chairs and leaned against the table with his arms folded.

"Brick, I know this is difficult, but let your head cool first." The professor paused and then quirked an eyebrow. "No pun intended."

Brick rolled his eyes at the lame joke, but sobered quickly. "H.I.M made us—me—have sex. I just need to make sure that she's okay."

"You mean to make sure they you're okay. Brick, go home. Rest. Eat something. Shower." The professor didn't want to be blunt but it seemed the only way to get through to Brick. "You're no help to anyone like this."

That was a hard pill for Brick to swallow. "But what can I do?"

"Give it time. Go home." It wasn't much, but that was all the professor could offer.


	38. Author's Note II

Hello My Loves,

Sorry for the hiatus. I am writing, and the next chapter should be posted by tomorrow. School has recently started up and even though I have gone two weeks without posting a new chapter before, after my almost weekly postings, I feel like I'm failing you guys. So stay tuned and thank you all for your patience with me.

Also this next chapter will be a bit long to make up for the hiatus. So buckle up, because we're going uphill on his rollercoaster and one we start to go down, it's really going to go down.

Thank you and I love you all.

AngelFallen96

P.S I will be working on another Power Puff Girls/ Rowdy Ruff Boys story. It's going to a lot different from what this one currently is, and I plan on keeping the details under wraps until I finish this one. With the final chapter of this story, I will most likely have a small excerpt, or summary for my next piece. Do feel free to message me if anyone has any questions or concerns about anything going on. I'll answer to the best of my ability.

Xoxo


	39. Chapter 37

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: A True Valentine

 _February 10_

Blossom was at her locker, gathering her books when Brick walked up to her and hesitantly put his hand on her back. She jumped at his touch, but turned to face him. "Brick."

"Blossom." He said in a low voice. "Can we talk?"

Blossom swallowed before nodded her head and walking toward the hallway with Brick walking beside her. He reached for her hand only to be rebuffed when she brought it up to hold her satchel's trap. The action and the reasons behind it didn't escape Brick's notice. She'd been avoiding his touch for the past five days and it turned his stomach over that he couldn't comfort her. Brick then had a thought, and realized that if he were honest, he was in need of comfort as well.

The two came to a nearly deserted area of the hallway, before facing away toward each other. "How are you feeling?"

Blossom stared at Brick incredulously and a strange laugh escaped her. "You're seriously asking me that? I figured it must be obvious."

"Don't be cute right now, okay? I really want to know how you're feeling." Brick spoke indignantly. "Because I'm sick to my stomach thinking that you possibly hate me."

Blossom sobered as she watched Brick turn away from her and exhale a thin stream of smoke. "Sorry, I'm just not myself. Haven't been since…"

"Since that night. Neither have I." Brick said while sticking his hands in his pockets. "That being said, I know that H.I.M is involved."

Blossom's eyes widened as her brow furrowed. "What? How?"

"I don't know exactly, but he's the reason why we don't remember." Brick said while watching Blossom's face, which drained of color. "Blossom?"

Blossom put her hand over her mouth and tried to quell the bile rising in her throat. "Oh god. I was raped." She fell back against the wall.

"Blossom, I'm sorry. I—." He took a step toward her.

"No." she said, holding her hand out toward Brick, stopping him from speaking. "I can't."

Her words made Brick's heart freeze in his chest. "Can't what?"

"This. Not right now, Brick." Blossom had tears rising to her eyes as she turned as though about to run.

Brick acted purely on instinct as he reached for Blossom's arm. "Blossom, wait. Please don't shut me out." He pleaded. "I can't get through this without you."

Blossom pulled her arm from Brick's grasp and backed away from him. "Brick, stop."

"That night was stolen from me too." Brick's voice was soft, as he tried to convince Blossom to open up to him. "Hey, Valentine's Day is coming up. Maybe we can try again."

"I don't know." She hesitated. "Brick, I—I'm not…" she started.

Brick gently took her hand and pulled it against him his chest, just so she was touching him. "Please."

Blossom swallowed as she ran her hand slowly over Brick's chest and up to his shoulder and down his arm. Brick relaxed minimally at her gentle touch. When she pulled her hand back, she looked up at Brick and gave him a wane smile. "I'd love to…"

"Great, I'll pick you up—."

"But I can't." She pulled back and walked down the hallway to get to her class. Brick's eyes widened as she walked away from him.

"Blossom!" He called out, only to have her walk faster away from him. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair roughly, just barely keeping himself from tearing it out. "Damn you, H.I.M."

Blossom stopped around the corner and looked back to see Brick pacing angrily before going down the hallway in the opposite direction. She knew that it wasn't fair to pull herself away from him, but she just couldn't bear being with him. While she knew he wasn't at fault and was as much a victim as she was, being with him hurt.

All she kept seeing was whenever she was with him, was that morning when they first woke up. Waking naked in his arms should've been one of their best memories. Instead, it was marred by outside interference. Part of her wished she could remember what happened, because at least from what she was able to gather, Brick didn't hurt her. She woke up in his arms and he seemed to be holding her lovingly.

Blossom did want a redo of their night together, where they'd remember, but she needed a bit more time. Even with it having been about a week since the incident, she wasn't ready to be with Brick like that. At least not yet.

Buttercup was on a warpath, and anyone unfortunate enough to get in her way was easily thrown aside, except for Butch who readily held his ground. He'd easily become her punching bag, if it would save everyone else from her very pissed off mood that showed no signs of receding.

In one of their shared classes, Buttercup was picking away at the black nail polish she'd applied only two days before. Butch watched as she picked nail polish off three of her fingers, before grabbing her hand. "Stop it."

"Butch, let me go." Buttercup hissed lowly while the teacher was lecturing.

Butch scooted his chair closer to Buttercup and slipped his hand under the desk, placing it on her upper thigh. Buttercup tensed as she looked around the room, wondering if anyone noticed anything. "You need to relax." He whispered in her ear.

When his hand inched upward, Buttercup gasped lowly and reached to stop Butch's advance. "Butch," she whispered lowly. "We're in a classroom."

"And you're way too tense." He whispered as he kissed her behind her ear. "Let me ask you, when was the last time we had sex?"

Buttercup was about to answer when Butch slipped his fingers under her skirt and brush his fingers against her core, making her jump. "Butch!"

She'd shouted just a little too loud and had everyone's turning toward her. Butch smoothly scooted away, pretending he'd had nothing to do with her shriek. The teacher gave her a stern look while a few students laughed. Buttercup's face burned red as her head dropped, breaking eye contact.

"Slut."

Two sets of green eyes turned in the direction of the slur. It came as no surprise to Butch—sad surprise to Buttercup—to see Mitch scowling.

"What did you say?" Butch growled at Mitch.

Mitch didn't say anything as he pretended not to hear Butch. The chair scraped loudly against the floor as Butch pushed back from his desk and stood up.

"I asked you a question, Mitchelson." Butch said as he walked up to Mitch, drawing everyone's attention. "Why don't you say that a little louder?"

"Mr. Jojo sit down."

Butch glanced at the teacher before looking back at Mitch. "Not until he speaks up. You have something to say, or will you just piss yourself again?"

"Mr. Jojo!"

"Butch, let it go." Buttercup said while she glared at Mitch from behind his back. "He's not worth it."

"Maybe, but you're my girl and I think you're worth it." Butch glared down at Mitch. "Now you either speak up or keep those rude and uncalled for comments to yourself."

Mitch dared to look up at Butch, meeting his emerald glare head on. "I called her a slut."

"Slut, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean she'd have to be if she's with a guy like you." Mitch went on to say. Buttercup kept herself from flinching at the hurtful tone Mitch was using.

"A guy like me? You mean her equal in strength and attitude? Someone with an actual spine and bladder control, you jellyfish."

The teacher was now standing beside Butch, hesitating from touching him, only by a look Buttercup gave him. "Mr. Jojo. Mr. Mitchelson. I believe that is enough."

"No until he apologizes to my girl for calling her a slut." Butch said, not tearing his hard glare from Mitch. "Don't and I'm going to pluck you in the nose."

Mitch snorted and turned his head. "Pluck me in the nose? What are you eight?"

"Technically I'm twelve, about to be thirteen, but I don't hear an apology metal mouth." Butch held up his hand holding his middle finger with his thumb.

"And you're not going to get one." Mitch retorted angrily. "Not to a slut."

The muscle in Butch's face twitched with agitation. "Call her a slut one more time, and I'll pluck you. Apology or no."

Mitch shrugged without a care in the word. "As if getting plucked is a threat."

Before Buttercup or the teacher could stop him, Butch reached out and as promised plucked Mitch in the nose. The force with which Butch plucked Mitch, made a resounding crack sound throughout the class, making everyone wince. It was made worst when Mitch grunted in pain and then held his hand to his now bleeding nose.

"Mr. Jojo—."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll head to the principal's office." Butch said as she grabbed his stuff and left the class. "It's not my fault he was too drunk the last time I plucked him to remember."

Buttercup watched Butch leave, before she went back to picking at her nail polish. Mitch glanced her way and huffed, causing more blood to pour.

"Would someone please escort Mr. Mitchelson to the nurse's office?"

Buttercup was going to stand up and offer to help, but another stood volunteered. It was probably for the best, considering he didn't really deserve her sympathy. He'd been more of a jerk to her since Monster Truck Rally and she couldn't really blame him. Butch however, couldn't care less about how Mitch felt and any negative behavior toward Buttercup was severely intolerable. As evident by Mitch's now bloody nose.

Still, she had better things to worry about than Mitch. Like Blossom for that matter and H.I.M. Blossom hasn't been the same since she got "sick" and she noticed how much distance she's put between herself and others—Brick especially. She wouldn't go so far as to say she was afraid of him, just hesitant. As though she weren't sure what he might do to her.

Also with how Brick was acting the might he came to their house, she was sure he'd unintentionally done something to hurt Blossom. Maybe she'd go speak to him about how to get to H.I.M. She didn't dare bring this up to Butch. If there was one thing she noticed about Butch, it was that he was a protector as much as a he was fighter. He was mild when it came to dealing with Mitch. She had no doubt he'd blow a fuse if he found out she was planning to confront H.I.M.

There were no secrets between Boomer and Bubbles, at least not until now. He knew he should've been a bit more concerned with Valentine's Day preparations, but not with his elder brother in such turmoil. Boomer felt that what was happening was his fault, because he was the first one to start pursuing his counterpart. While he wished Brick wasn't suffering, he couldn't help but be grateful that Bubbles was spared.

"You're thinking too hard." A comforting voice said to him from his side.

Looking down, sapphire met sky blue causing Boomer to pull a wane smile. "How can you tell?"

"You squeeze me too tight when you're thinking too hard." Bubbles said as she rested her head on his bare chest. Against better judgement, the two blonds had skipped their fourth period class and lunch to sneak out and have a much needed making love session.

This had started with Bubbles running her fingers across Boomer's palm, while in the hallway at school. Despite being together constantly, they never became desensitized to the feeling of the tingles running through them. So the pleasurable tingles that Boomer felt in the hallway, easily had him wanting more of Bubbles' touch. He'd grabbed her hand and pulled her to him roughly her body easily pressing against every inch of his. All it took was a darkened, stormy, passion filled gaze to have Bubbles flushing a deep red and tightening her grip on Boomer's hand.

The two flew discreetly to the orchard, just barely managing to bother with a condom before falling to the ground. How Boomer managed to be gentle was a quickly forgotten mystery as he filled Bubbles completely with each tug and pull of his body. Her touch was soothing to his agitated nerves and she reveled in Boomer's need to find comfort in her. They kissed and held each other tightly, making love in the early afternoon sun.

"I like it when you're close." Boomer said as he traced the shadows on her back. Sighing, he looked up at the sky through the trees. "We should head back."

Bubbles nodded against Boomer's chest, her chin tickling him, making him jump. "We should. I'm sure to get an earful from Blossom." A thoughtful expression crossed her face, before she sighed heavily. "If she even notices."

Bubbles sat up reaching for her clothes. As she got dressed, Boomer watched her with concerned eyes. "How is Blossom?"

Bubbles was just pulling her shirt over her head as she thought about how best to describe how Blossom was now. "She's closed off."

Boomer reached for his clothes and began to get dressed as well. "Brick has been the same either."

"I wish I knew what was going on. I mean, I know H.I.M is involved, but what happened?" she mused aloud.

Boomer looked away from Bubbles so she wouldn't see the knowledgeful look that briefly crossed his face. "She hasn't said anything?"

"No, and the professor asked me and Buttercup to not interfere." Bubbles brushed the dirt off her clothes. "Though, I'm sure Buttercup is going to go and do something reckless anyway."

Boomer quickly turned to Bubbles and reached for her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he spun her so she was staring up at him. "Keep your sisters away from H.I.M! You especially stay away from H.I.M!"

Bubbles was startled by Boomer's suddenly aggressive attitude, but she didn't let it stop her from trying to convince him otherwise. "We've taken H.I.M on before. We're not afraid of him."

"It doesn't matter if you're afraid of him or not!" Boomer yelled at her. "H.I.M is stronger than you know." Boomer gritted out between his teeth, his skin paling from memories of a night where he thought he wouldn't survive.

Bubbles saw the fear going across Boomer's face, and felt a flicker of worry. "Boomer?"

Boomer pulled Bubbles against his chest in a tight hug. "Just promise me that you and your sisters will stay away from H.I.M. Promise." Boomer demanded.

Bubbles felt Boomer's slight tremble and brought her hands up to hold him. "There's nothing to worry about, but okay."

"I'm serious Bubbles. Stay away from H.I.M. He's our problem." Boomer whispered urgently.

Bubbles pulled back to stare into Boomer's angry and fearful, stormy blue eyes. While H.I.M was a threat to her and her sisters, she didn't think H.I.M to be a threat that she and her sisters couldn't take on. Still, she didn't want to undermine Boomer's fear, so she promised to not go after H.I.M.

However, if Bubbles knew Buttercup like she did, then she knew that Buttercup would find some way to get at H.I.M. She only hoped it wouldn't her seriously hurt.

H.I.M chuckled to himself in evil glee. He made the right decision in going for the head of the two groups powerful enough to stop him. He'd been pleasantly surprised to see how easily it was to find the chink in their armor. Carnal desire was such a simple thing, yet powerful enough to saw at the threads that tied the two together.

Both were virgins, but H.I.M knew that Blossom would suffer the most emotional turmoil. Females were much more prone to seeing sex as more than the physical action that it was. They regarded their first time with such reverence until it happened and they saw that it was nothing more than a farce told to keep their legs closed.

Blossom was no exception. Since that night, H.I.M has noticed how she's been gradually pulling herself away from Brick. She couldn't bear his touch, yet Brick couldn't stand to not be away from Blossom. He wanted to be comforted in her embrace.

Pitting them against each other would serve to help break the entire dynamic between them. Even Mojo and his "father" will be at odds. He chuckled to himself, knowing the trouble was just beginning. Just wait until everyone found out about the little surprise brewing. He was sure Mojo was going to have a heart attack and die. Even if he didn't the boys', particularly Brick's pain would be a lovely constellation prize.

For now, he'd just sit back and watch everything unfold.

 _February 14_

Valentine's Day had arrived and all the students were abuzz with receiving and giving gifts to their loved ones. Boys were eager to give their girlfriends gifts and receive more intimate gifts later. The girls themselves were prettying themselves up for their boyfriends.

The only exception to this was Brick and Blossom, the former not really feeling as though he were in a relationship at the moment. Still, he didn't want to give up so readily. The night before he'd flew across the world to Japan. It was early, but he hoped to find what he was looking for. Unfortunately, cherry blossoms only bloomed in Spring, and it was just barely coming out of Winter. He did find Japanese apricot blossoms that were a soft pink color and their meaning were something he felt she would appreciate. Faithfulness. Pure hearted. Elegance. Everything he felt described Blossom in her prime. He broke into the school last night once he got back from his trip and filled her locker with the blossoms, a note, and a special gift that he hoped aid in bringing them together.

Not to be outdone by their brother, Butch and Boomer also put forth a lot of effort in their gifts as well. Boomer arrived at school with the biggest teddy bear he could find. He found the teddy bear at a mall across Townsville about the same size as Boomer with pristine white fur. He found a blue bow to tie around its neck, and purchased her a large bouquet of roses tinted yellow, reminding him of her hair. She was sure to love the bear and the flowers. Boomer also decided to appeal to her sweet tooth by going to the bakery and getting a butter cupcake with a vanilla icing and blue heart shaped sprinkles he hoped to share with her at lunch.

Butch decided to not be so grandiose with his attempts at charming Buttercup. Instead he bought a bouquet of buttercups that he planned to give her along with a few gifts they both were sure to appreciate in private. A set of black lingerie complete with a bra and panties with green ruffles around the edges and a silky green robe. He decided to give her a little prelude to another surprise that he decided he would give to her when she arrived.

"She's going to punch you in the balls." Boomer commented as he held the large teddy bear haphazardly thrown over his shoulder, the roses carefully held in the other. "That's more a gift for you than it is for her."

Butch snorted as he leaned against his locker. "Don't be mad because it's obvious I'll be getting some later."

Boomer's face burned red across his cheeks. He didn't say anything, but kept his eyes trained on the hallway where he knew Bubbles would come. When he saw her he quickly stared to move toward her, not seeing Butch stick his foot out.

Boomer tripped and would've face planted into the floor if not for the giant teddy bear. "Butch, you asshole!" he said once he recovered, throwing a kick aimed for Butch's kneecap. Butch easily jumped out of the way and walked around Boomer to get to Buttercup. Boomer growled irritably at Butch's smug expression.

Butch threw his arm around Buttercup's shoulders. "Happy Valentine's Day Cupcake." He said as he handed her the bouquet and the discreet bag that held the more intimate gifts. He went to kiss her when he felt his foot get violently smashed. "Ow! Damn it!"

When Butch looked to the culprit, he was met with hard sky blue gems from an irritated Bubbles. "Jerk!" she then turned her nose up and went to help Boomer stand. As she helped Boomer up, he handed her the roses, plucking the ones damaged from his fall.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bubbles." Boomer said with a blush covering his face. He then picked the teddy bear up off the ground and dusted off any dust. "This is for you."

Bubbles squealed loudly at the giant bear and hugged it to her chest. "Oh, Boomer he's adorable." She snuggled into the fluff of the bear's belly. "Thank you." She then maneuvered around the bear so she could place a kiss him on his cheek.

Boomer blushed and turned to smirk smugly at Butch who was still smarting from his bruised foot. He reached for Bubbles hand and turned so he could walk her to class. Butch rolled his eyes at the happy go lucky pair.

"You deserved that and you know it." Buttercup told him as she began to rifle through her gift bag. Before she could pull anything out, Butch took her hand in his own. "What?"

"You may want to look through that later." Butch spoke in a soft whisper, causing tingles to run down Buttercup's spine. "My gifts are a bit more delicate."

It took a moment to register what Butch said, and when she did Buttercup peeked into the bag to see the very telling tag for lingerie. Her face burned red as she turned to look at Butch. "You didn't."

Butch could only look smug as he placed a kiss on Buttercup's temple. The bell rang releasing them for class and Buttercup could do much but stand frozen in place at Butch's confident audacity.

Many people were either cooing over their gifts from loved ones or worst yet cooing over their loved ones. Either way, Brick was sick to his stomach, but only because he had yet to see Blossom and know if she liked his gift or not. He wouldn't have class with her until after lunch, and normally he would've seen her by now, but since four days previous she's been going to great lengths to avoid him.

The tingle in his blood told him whenever she was near and he would look up and catch a glimpse of her golden red hair walking away from him. Today was almost an exception. Brick would feel Blossom come close to him, but then she would stop as if watching him and then turn away. He wanted to send her a text message, but she didn't bother to respond. He lost count of how many times he called her in the evenings hoping she'd pick up.

Blossom's actions discouraged him and he cursed H.I.M every minute he didn't get to spend with Blossom. Brick truly was going to kill H.I.M the next time he saw him. He was being toyed with and he didn't appreciate it. If anything he hoped that whatever H.I.M planned to do, he'd just get it over with already. This waiting game was only serving to aggravate his nerves.

It also didn't escape his notice how Dexter was trying to make another move on Blossom. If he didn't have better things to worry about, he would knock some sense into that runt, despite Deedee's threats. Earlier when he was looking to see if Blossom had gotten his gift, he ducked behind a corner when he saw Dexter waiting outside of her next class.

Blossom was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt with red flats. Her hair was braided into a crown on her head. She looked beautiful, and it pained him that Dexter got to be that close to her radiance, dim as it may be by recent events.

"Hi Blossom." He'd said with a large smile crossing his face.

Blossom sighed heavily and made to move around Dexter. "Dexter, I'm not in the mood." She dryly rebuffed him. "I've got to get to my next class."

"Wait, I got you something." He said as he'd reached from behind his back to hold out the small heart shaped package.

Blossom looked reluctant to take it. "Dexter, I—."

"It's not much, but I think this complements you." He'd told her.

Blossom had looked at the earnest expression on Dexter's face and soon gave in aggravating Brick. He didn't stick around to see what it was the runt had gotten for her and made his way to his next class. Now as he sat there, he wondered if he'd have to call to cancel his reservations.

Growling under his breath, he returned his attentions back to the lecture going on before him. He'd try to speak with her around lunch if she was willing.

Blossom spent most of the day in a haze. Just barely paying any attention in class. Hardly hearing anything that anyone was saying to her. She was practically numb to everything around her. It didn't escape her notice of all the hearts, flowers, and unmistakable smell of chocolate. All things that one could associate with Valentine's Day.

She'd avoided Brick like the plague, despite wanting to see him at least once and feeling that icy hot tingle that ran through her veins whenever they touched. But she still felt anxious when in his presence. As she'd asked he'd left her alone as much as she could. In their shared classes, he'd refrained from making any kind of contact with her. Blossom wasn't sure what might break her more. Brick's heartbrokenness as her rejections or his complete indifference to her.

She thought she might just scream when Dexter approached her with a gift. It was Valentine's Day and she hadn't heard or seen anything from Brick. Despite her implication that she didn't want anything Brick at the moment, she hoped he'd still do something for her. As it neared lunch and she still hadn't seen anything from him, her heart broke bit by bit.

Therefore, Dexter's audacity to give her a gift made her just a bit spiteful. She idly wondered how he'd feel if she told him the story about how Valentine's Day came about. It began with a murder of a priest for illegally marrying couples when a king believed unmarried men made better soldiers. It also didn't help that part of her felt like if she and her sisters had never met the boys this heartache wouldn't exist.

Still, she accepted the gift which turned out to be a bottle of perfume. A sickly sweet perfume that would probably suit Bubbles more. She'd stash it in her locker and leave it there. Before lunch she had the intentions of doing just that. Dropping her books off at her locker seemed like a good idea as she neglected to do so in the hopes of avoiding Brick. Blossom realized how moot that was with Brick not even seeking her out, and she being the one to seek him out, if only to catch a glimpse of him.

When Blossom got to her locker, she noticed that it was a bit difficult to turn the nob and the same difficulty pulling her locker open. When she managed to open her locker, she was surprised to find it filled with flowers, most of them were small pink flowers, but there were also roses and lilies mixed in. The scent of the flowers filled the surrounding as half the flowers fell to her feet from her locker, as well as a note written on a thick piece of fancy paper. Her name was written in Brick's decent for a boy handwriting.

Bending down, she gathered the flowers and the note, Blossom turned it over and broke the simple seal. Turning it back over, she read began to read the note. It was simple and to the point.

 ** _I love you enough to wait._**

Blossom's eyes watered as she brought the note to her chest. When she looked up, she saw that there was another gift in her locker. Standing up, she noticed that it was a thin garment bag. When she pulled the zipper, a short red dress with a sweetheart neckline with a note attached.

 ** _But if you change your mind, I made a reservation for 7:30 at Sakura. I hope you like sushi._**

Blossom laughed despite herself and put the dress back in its bag. Closing her locker, she then leaned against it and sighed heavily. Not sure if Brick noticed, but he wrote that he loved her. He hadn't said it out loud yet, but it being in written form was almost as effective as saying it aloud.

Hearing the final bell for students to be in either lunch or class sound moved Blossom into action. She stood up from the lockers and walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. The tingles she felt when around Brick seemed a little revived after the long week of feeling numb. She didn't approach him like she probably should've done, but when he felt her staring at him and turned to catch her eye she gave him a small smile.

Brick was mildly shocked and the small gesture made him hopeful. As he got his lunch, he made his way to his table and sat looking around for his brothers. One glance across the room and he saw Boomer bring almost disgustingly sweet with Bubbles. He was feeding her a cupcake that he bought her and sharing a few kisses in between bites. Now he was looking for Butch, who entered the cafeteria with the smuggest expression on his face. Buttercup followed not long after looking more than an embarrassed expression on her face.

"What were you two doing?" Brick asked when Butch sat down.

Butch spared a glance at Brick and his friends and tapped the side of his nose. Jack rolled his eyes while Mac snorted.

"It's not hard to guess. You two go at it like bunnies." Mac said.

"It's amazing she isn't pregnant." Jack joked.

For some reason, H.I.M's words rang through Brick's mind. _Let nature take its course._ He wasn't sure why that came into mind at the moment, but he didn't think much of it after Butch nudged his shoulder. "Brick? You okay?"

Brick shook his head and turned back to Butch and his friends. He wasn't going to allow H.I.M to ruin his chances with Blossom. He might see her tonight and he had a special surprise for her. Hopefully, he could convince her to stay for the special surprise.

Still, something nagged at the back of his mind and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

Mojo was enjoying the increasingly frequent peace and quiet, reading a special wildlife magazine with a special feature on female primates.

"Aren't you a little old to be reading pornography?"

Mojo nearly jumped out of his fur off the couch. Turning around Mojo saw H.I.M sitting on the island with his legs crossed. "What are you doing here?"

H.I.M shrugged and looked around the empty room. "Hmmm. It's very quiet Mojo. Don't miss the sounds of feet thumping through the house?"

Mojo felt his heart lurch at the thought of what H.I.M was implying. "I don't mind being alone."

H.I.M chuckled as he turned his yellow eyes onto Mojo. "You can lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me?"

"Stop searching through my soul." Mojo snapped as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. "You still didn't answer me."

"Our sons have been very busy as of late." H.I.M leveled Mojo with a hard stare. "I know what they've been up to. Do you?"

Mojo frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Debauchery. Betrayal. A few of the least." H.I.M teased. Easing himself off the counter he stood over Mojo and folded his arms behind his back. "Wouldn't you like to know what they are up to?"

"I trust my sons." Mojo stated firmly. "And if all you're going to do is spout lies about them, you can leave." He turned his back on H.I.M hoping he'd be gone by the time he turned around.

"The Power Puff Girls grew up well." Mojo ignored him, knowing it was just a goad. "Bubbles is a blond angel, Buttercup's a spitfire, and Blossom is quite the intelligent young lady these days.

"Do you have a point to all this, or are you just rambling for the hell of listening to your own voice?" Mojo quipped, picking up his magazine.

"I'm just saying they capture the hearts of many. The professor included." When Mojo flinched H.I.M stared pityingly at Mojo's back. "Isn't that how you got kicked out of your last home and put out on the streets."

Mojo stopped in his tracks and turned to glare viciously at H.I.M.

H.I.M smirked at getting a rise out of Mojo. "Did I touch a nerve?"

Mojo stormed up to H.I.M his face going red in anger. "Keep my past out of this!" Mojo's heart gave a sudden lurch and he brought a hand to his chest. His breath was labored as he tried to pass through the pain that gripped him.

H.I.M simply watched in rapt interest. If this was how he reacted to a nerve being plucked, he could only imagine what it would be like when he had the rug pulled out from under his feet. "Careful, your heart isn't as strong as it used to be."

"Get out…of my house." Mojo gasped as he turned and made his way to the couch so he could sit down.

H.I.M disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Mojo turned and sighed as he caught his breath. He didn't want to doubt his sons. Any precautions that could've been taken were taken. He's kept them as isolated as he could from those girls. Hell, even he hasn't seen them except when they were flying across the skies. They couldn't take the last of his family from him.

Relaxing physically against the couch, Mojo took a deep breath and sprawled across his couch. Not long after H.I.M left, the boys arrived home buzzing animatedly about their day's events. They didn't know that Mojo was lounging on the couch and were actively talking about their plans for that evening.

"We're meeting at the cabin later and hopefully she'll be wearing that beautiful little number I got her." Butch was saying as they made their way up to their rooms.

"I'm surprised she didn't deck you for giving her underwear at school." Boomer said.

"Boomer, it wasn't underwear." Butch said. "It was lingerie, have some class."

"The least you could do is give her a proper meal before throwing her legs over your shoulders." Brick commented.

Butch and Boomer both looked at Brick with concerning eyes. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Brick said as he walked up to his room with his brothers following. Mojo sat up from where he was sitting and moved to follow after the boys.

"Well," Butch started. "with what happened, are you sure she's ready for that?"

Brick stopped outside his door and turned to his brothers. "I just got us dinner. If she wants to move forward past that, then it's her decision."

Boomer and Butch regarded Brick cautiously. "Have you two talked at all about it?"

"This is—Mojo!" Brick shouted startling his brothers, when he saw Mojo's shadow near the stairs. Butch and Boomer turned around their eyes going wide.

Mojo came up from where he was standing and looked between his sons. "What's going on?"

"Plans for tonight." Brick said quickly. "We're all going out for Valentines."

Mojo regarded the boys with a stern expression. "Something else is going on here." Doubt was beginning to creep into his mind, and he hated the feeling. "Does this involve H.I.M?"

"What?"

"Does whatever that's going on with you three have anything to do with H.I.M?" Mojo snapped. "Because he's been dropping some very cryptic hints as of late. Hints that are giving me a heart attack just thinking about them being true."

Boomer turned to look at Brick and then Butch, who both remained quiet. Mojo turned his eyes onto Boomer, who obviously was nervous about something.

"What is it? What's going on Boomer?"

"Boomer doesn't know anything." Brick said.

"Don't speak for him." Mojo ordered, with a glare at Brick. "Boomer, tell me what's going on now."

Boomer's skin paled as he faced Mojo metaphorically by himself. "We—we're…just worried about Brick's girlfriend."

Mojo narrowed his eyes as his eyes flickered to Brick before landing back on Boomer. "What's going on with his girlfriend?"

Boomer swallowed and looked at Brick.

"Don't look at Brick, answer me."

"She had a bit of a scare a few days ago. Some guys tried to rough her up." Butch quickly said. "Brick thinks she's fine, but we don't think she's ready for anything really…intimate yet."

Mojo's expression softened just a bit as he took in Brick's tense features. "Is she all right?"

"She's a strong girl. We just need to take baby steps." Brick said, thinking that he was going to strangle Boomer later. When he worried his poker face fell apart like cotton candy in water.

Mojo noticed that tenseness about the boys and took in how worried they really were. Those looks alone outweighed any worry he might have about anything. "You should bring her over for dinner."

That statement just about floored the boys. "What?"

"Invite her to dinner one night." Mojo repeated. "I would like to meet her."

Brick shrugged nonchalantly, despite feeling anything but. However, he'd deal with that if it ever came up again. For now, he had to shower and get ready for his date that night with Blossom. "Sure, no problem. I'll let her know."

Mojo nodded his head and turned, leaving the boys standing dumbfounded in the hallway. Butch released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh shit."

"I think my heart's beating overtime right now." Boomer said putting a hand to chest hoping that would stop the pounding coming from inside his chest.

Brick just turned around and headed for his room where he decided he wasn't going to think about anything but Blossom.

That evening, the professor was sitting agitatedly on the couch listening to his girls get ready for their dates. As a man, he didn't have to think twice as to what else was going to occur that evening. That being said he wanted to speak with Blossom before she left for her date, that is if she decided to go.

When the knocks came to his door, he put his best scowl on and marched with a purpose to answer. It didn't surprise him that Boomer was the first one there. He and Bubbles were the most honest about their relationship. Boomer was a good guy and from what he has heard, the boy was loyal to a fault.

"Professor." Boomer said mildly shocked at seeing him answer the door and then a full blush flooded his face, because he knew that this man suspected some of his plans for the evening.

However, he knew just by looking at him, that he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. The professor was certain the only reason Mojo didn't know about his sons' relationships with his daughters was because of Brick's hold on them. If he cornered Boomer by himself, he was sure to have figured everything out by now. "Boomer, come in."

The blue Ruff cautiously made his way through the doorway, keeping an eye out for that special mace. Also, he felt the two condoms in his back pocket burning a hole in his pants. He felt a bit guilty thinking about having sex with this man's daughter. He felt extremely guilty for having first had sex with his daughter under his roof. Also with other recent events, he was sure the professor was going to be more than just a little protective. "Thanks."

An awkward silence filled the air as the two sat across from each other with Boomer fidgeting nervously under the professor's unwavering gaze. "Nervous?"

Boomer's eyes which had been moving everywhere to keep from staring at the professor widened with confusion. "Huh? No, why?"

Raising a brow, the professor came to the conclusion that out of all his girls, Bubbles was the one he had the least to worry about. Still, he couldn't help but be a daddy and grill the young man. "It's Valentine's Day."

Boomer was easy prey as he fidgeted more and began glancing up to the stairs hoping Bubbles would feel his presence and come down soon. "A little bit." He admitted, knowing it was useless to try to lie.

"You should, since I know you're probably going to be having sex with my youngest daughter sometime this evening." The professor went straight for the jugular, finding sadistic glee in seeing the look of both embarrassment and terror cross his face.

Thankfully before Boomer needed to find the proper response to the blunt yet sharp statement thrown his way, he saw Bubbles come down the stairs. "Hi, Boomer."

Boomer stood up letting relief flood him, before admiration kicked in. She was wearing a deep blue dress that was fitted across the torso and loose around the waist. Her hair was loose a rare occurrence for her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she came to stand in front of him, making him notice she had on a pair of strappy heels, bringing her to almost eye level with Boomer. "Wow."

"Don't you need a jacket, Bubbles? It's chilly out." The professor said, showing nothing but concern for Bubbles wondering if part of her caring and overprotective nature came from the professor. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"I should be fine." She passed the professor and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go?" Bubbles asked, not noticing the hard stare the professor was giving Boomer over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I made a reservation for us at this really great Italian restaurant, or so the web page said." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, we better get going then." Bubbles smiled, completely lost in the bliss of her upcoming romantic evening.

"Don't stay out too late, Bubbles." The professor called as the two made their way to the door.

Bubbles waved over her shoulder while the professor gave one last menacing look at Boomer. Boomer gulped and quickly closed the door behind him. The professor chuckled smugly to himself at the fact that he didn't have to do much to worry Boomer.

As the professor was about to return to his place on the couch, he saw Blossom come down the stairs. She was wearing the red dress that Brick had given her and had woven some of the flowers, he'd given her into her hair. She looked more than beautiful, but there was a wariness around her eyes that didn't escape the professor's fatherly eye.

Blossom fidgeted uncharacteristically by smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles and brushing invisible stray hair from her face. She noticed the professor staring at her with a careful eye and sighed heavily. "I look stupid, don't I?"

"No, you look beautiful." The professor told her honestly. Walking up to her, he put his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "And I think you're being very brave."

Blossom let out a humorless laugh and dropped her head. "I'm scared out of my mind right now. I mean, what he wants to…you know?" She blushed and looked anywhere but at her father, feeling more than awkward to be talking with her father about sex.

The professor felt just as awkward, but knew he needed to speak with Blossom about this. "As your father, I have to say I don't like the idea of you or your sisters having sex. However, I know this situation is…delicate."

Leading Blossom to the couch he sat her down and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. "What happened was traumatic. Not just for you, but for Brick as well. You're feeling scared and afraid to let anyone in, which is okay. However, Brick is feeling scared and wants to connect with someone that makes him feel safe, which is also okay. You two just have to take things slow and find the right time to try. I also wish you would've allowed me or at least a doctor to look you over."

Blossom shook her head against the professor. "It wouldn't have helped anything. I was with Brick that night, and as far as I was able to tell, he didn't force me."

"I know, but there are other reasons why I wanted you to get checked."

"I'm fine and I didn't want to get poked and prodded at by a stranger who didn't know me or Brick." She insisted before falling silent.

The professor could understand her hesitation. Yet as a father and someone who studied medicine at one point, he knew that practicality was key, and a checkup with a gynecologist was practical.

"He asked if I hated him. I don't but he thinks that I do." Blossom whispered lowly.

"I know you don't. Part of him knows that you don't." The professor sighed as he begrudgingly gave Brick his due credit. "He is just trying to do the right thing. I can respect him for that. What I can't respect him for is that hasn't told Mojo so we all can deal with this."

Blossom sat up from the professor and looked at him with a furrowed brow. "You want to tell Mojo? Why?"

"I should've told him myself long ago. It bothers me that I've had to lie to him, just to keep everyone happy." The professor told Blossom solemnly. "He has to know."

"Not yet. At least until the year is over." Blossom pleaded. "He'll pull them out of school."

"The damage will already have been done. Also, I'd like to spare him the heart attack. He's already older than he appears due to stress." The professor commented. "I don't like lying to him."

Blossom sighed and was about to say something when she was distracted by a knock at the door. The professor stood up and was surprised to see Butch standing there with a bouquet of purple orchids and wearing a suit jacket over a nice dark green v-neck shirt. The professor didn't have to pretend to show dislike for the green Ruff boy.

"Butch." The professor said stiffly. "I have to say I'm a surprised that you actually have a real date with Buttercup tonight."

"Funny. I wasn't sure that your heart wanted her more than dick." The professor said, not caring that he offended the boy.

"Ouch." Butch said while putting a hand to his chest. "That almost hurt." The professor's brow twitched, especially when Butch smiled. "Hey Cupcake."

"Cupcake?" The professor turned and saw Buttercup dressed in a long black coat covering whatever she might be wearing. Or not be wearing.

"Butch, what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked as she was putting her black heels on. "I thought we were meeting at—."

"Yes, but later. I'd like to take my girlfriend out to dinner first and then for a walk." Butch quickly said, not wanting the professor to know about the more intimate details about their evening. "Should we get going?"

Buttercup was at a loss for words, before she cleared her head told him to wait. "I have to get my purse."

"Take your time." Butch said with a smirk in the professor's direction. The professor scowled in annoyance.

"I should be throwing Antidote X in your face. All the pain you put my daughter through." The professor narrowed his eyes at Butch. "I should put my power suit on just so I can break you of that smug expression."

"Stop it." Buttercup said. "Would you two please not fight?"

"That's rich coming from you, the fighter." Butch chuckled. "Ready to go?"

The two were about leave when the professor cleared his throat. "Buttercup, unzip your coat." Buttercup did as she was told and revealed the deep purple fitted dress. The professor wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. "That's a very nice dress."

"I borrowed it from Tabitha." Buttercup said. "I'll be back home by eleven."

The two then left quickly with Buttercup pushing Butch out the door and closing it behind them. The professor scowled at door and went to the window peeked through the blinds to see his middle daughter getting in the car with Butch. "I really can't stand that boy."

Blossom took the professor's distraction and irritation with Butch as a chance to straighten her clothes and hair. She'd resolved to spend the evening with Brick, but she'd be lying if she didn't have a few reservations about it. Especially if he wanted to have sex with her.

It was a reassuring fact that Brick wouldn't force her to do anything, but he wouldn't say anything if it did bother them. Not with how withdrawn Blossom had been from him. If he showed his anger, she was sure to just pull into herself more.

Taking a deep breath, she resolved that she would trust Brick. He wouldn't hurt her. He…he loved her, and that was more than enough reason to give him a chance.

The professor turned away from the window to see Blossom standing and a glimmer of her normal confidence was shining through. She turned to face the professor with a smile on her face. "All right, I think I'm ready to go."

The professor saw the determination on her face to face the coming events head on as only Blossom could. As she was making her way to the door, he stopped her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm proud of you Blossom. I want you to know that no matter what, I am proud to be your father." He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Blossom smiled and then headed out the door to meet with Brick, who had quietly become her rock during this rough time in her life.


	40. Chapter 38

I do not own the Power Puff girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Unexpected

Brick was nervously tapping the table with his fork as he waited for Blossom to arrive. He'd given her the option to join him, ignoring the pitying look from other patrons and the waiters that kept asking to take his order. He didn't want Blossom to feel obligated to arrive. If she didn't, he'd just bolster on and have his dinner there. Still, a large part of him was hoping that Blossom would show. They didn't have to have sex, he just wanted to be in her presence.

He felt her before she entered. Standing up, Brick looked toward the entrance and smiled when he saw her, especially with her wearing the dress he'd bought for while on his way back from Japan. He passed over Italy and decided to get a nice dress along with the flowers he'd purchased. She looked exceptionally beautiful that night wearing the dress he bought and having the flowers woven into her hair.

As Blossom waked toward him, the tingles in his blood reassured him that she was truly there with him. "You came." He said when she was close enough.

Blossom only nodded as she went to her seat. Brick ever the gentleman, pulled out her seat and gently pushed it underneath her as she sat. "Thank you."

Brick quickly sat down motioned for the waiter to come his way. When the waiter came, his surprise that Brick actually had a date was almost insulting. After receiving a harsh glare from Brick, he scuttled away to get their drinks after taking their order.

Blossom smiled at Brick's gruff attitude and took it as his nerves showing. Hesitantly, she reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. They didn't have to say anything to know that they were both having the same feelings. The silence that settled over them wasn't as awkward as it was a few minutes ago.

Once their drinks were brought to them, Brick and Blossom started out with small conversation about school and their siblings. Safe topics that wouldn't remind them of that night. They kept the small talk up until their waiter came and took their orders. They selected a few tuna, salmon, and rainbow fish rolls.

"This is the best place to get sushi in town." Brick said as he prepared his chopsticks for the meal.

Blossom wrinkled her nose cutely and shook her head. "I've only had sushi once."

"You don't like sushi?" Brick asked.

Blossom shook her head. "I don't think I don't, but I don't know if I do." She said, causing Brick to laugh as he put together what she said.

"I feel a story behind this." Brick said, leaning his elbows on the table and waiting expectantly for Blossom to begin.

"Mojo babysat us once and he claimed to be great chef. I think it was just bad." Blossom chuckled. Suddenly a shadow crossed her face and she turned her head away from Brick.

"Blossom?" Brick asked, wondering what could've made her mood change so quickly.

"How long do you think Mojo can stay in the dark about everything?" she pondered aloud. "I mean, he's far from stupid, so I know he suspects something."

Brick fell quiet and clenched his fists. "You've been talking to the professor."

"I know we can't tell him. Not yet at least, but he will either find out or have to be told." Blossom spoke solemnly. "We can't—."

"I don't want to talk about Mojo right now." Brick said quickly. "Because if I think about Mojo, I'm going to think about other things as well."

"Brick." Blossom started, only to be interrupted when the waiter brought their sushi.

Brick immediately reached for a piece of sushi and prepped it with soy sauce and wasabi. Blossom quietly watched him do such and placed the large bit of sushi into his mouth. Blossom slowly copied him, unsure of how much she'd actually like it. As she brought it to her mouth she blushed noticing that Brick was watching her intently.

Once she took a bite, she immediately tasted the heat that came from the wasabi. Her mouth naturally cooled due to her ice powers. Brick watched with mild fascination as he watched her face, taking in the way the flavors made her react. He smirked when he knew the wasabi hit her tongue, as her eyes went wide and a flush hit her.

"That was wasabi. You might not want to be so generous with it." Brick smiled.

"I'll remember that." Blossom said as she reached for the pink stuff on her plate. Brick cleared his throat grabbing her attention. "What?"

"That's pickled ginger. Take only a little bit." Brick advised.

Blossom followed Brick's instruction, finding the ginger to tickle her tongue pleasantly, unlike the wasabi.

As they continued to eat and talk about the miscellaneous, Brick felt the felt of the object he held in his pocket, not sure when he should bring it out, or if he even should. In his pocket was a plastic card that was all black save for one side with a magnetic strip on the left side. Maybe he'd bring it up when they were leaving. No, he should do it before they left. Maybe over dessert.

Dessert came much too quickly for Brick as Blossom quickly looked over the menu and quickly decided on the fried green tea ice cream. Brick asked the waiter for two spoons, as he wanted to share the dessert with Blossom. Hopefully, dessert would give him enough time to think about the card in his pocket.

"This has been a nice night, Brick. I've had a great time." Blossom told him earnestly. "This was fun."

Brick smiled at Blossom and reached into his pocket for the black card. As they're dessert was brought to them, Brick slid the card across the table toward Blossom. Blossom who'd had her spoon ready was about to dig in to the fried ice cream when she noticed the card.

"What's this?"

Brick took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's a key card."

"A key card?"

"To a hotel. Townsville's best. It has five stars and the suite is amazing. King sized bed. In suite bathroom with a jacuzzi tub." Brick stopped when he noticed the wide-eyed look on Blossom's face. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Blossom. This was just in case."

Blossom stared at the card for a moment, before turning her eyes back to Brick, who's brow was furrowed with nerves. She set her spoon down and straighten in her seat. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted the option to be open." Brick said as he picked up his spoon and cut into the crispy outer edge of the dessert.

"What option?" she knew what the option was, but wanted Brick to say it aloud.

Brick waited until he swallowed the bite in his mouth before answering. "The option of redoing our first time."

Blossom's eyes widened just the smallest bit, before she quickly dug into the dessert and put it in her mouth. Her thoughts were racing through her mind as Brick's words affected her.

"Blossom, say something." Brick urged softly.

Pulling the spoon slowly from her mouth she pursed her lips in thought. "What are you asking of me Brick?"

"I'm asking…to do you right, by giving you the first time you—we deserve." Reaching across the table, Brick took Blossom's hand in his own. "We can't erase that night, but we can overshadow it."

"Brick." Blossom whispered.

"We don't have to do it tonight." Brick said. "It's just an option."

Blossom pensively cut into the dessert bringing more to her mouth. She didn't have to voice her worries for Brick to know what they were. Taking her out tonight was a big progression for them. Going to a hotel was an even bigger progression, that he wasn't sure they were ready for. Still, he had to give her the option to decline and wait until she was ready.

As he thought the what he'd do for Blossom if she were to except his offer and go to the hotel, another thought tugged again at the back of his mind. There was something urgent about it, but he couldn't for the life of him put it together. Subtly shaking his head, he dismissed it, wanting to give his undivided attention to Blossom.

Blossom missed Brick's brief lapse in attention as she was still lost in her own thoughts. Brick was being more than kind to her, by being considerate of her feelings. That was more than she could say for herself at the moment. Also, she'd like to remember what it felt like to be with Brick. She put her spoon down and reached for Brick's hand.

Brick glanced startled at Blossom's hand on his and turned his eyes back to hers.

Brick held Blossom's hand tightly in his own as they rode the elevator to the tenth floor of the Townsville Resort Hotel. It was a classy hotel that had indoor outdoor décor. The glass elevator gave them an uninterrupted view of the rock walls, wrought iron gates, and flowered edges. Blossom leaned against Brick's shoulder, feeling both trepidation and security in his presence.

Brick looked down at Blossom and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. As the elevator came to a stop on their floor, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Brick slowly pulled Blossom out of the elevator and toward the room he'd reserved for the night. Blossom swallowed nervously, but bravely followed after Brick.

They walked until Brick stopped in front of a door and turned to Blossom expectantly. Blossom squared her shoulders and reached into her jacket pocket for the card. She slid it into the key slot and let out a shuddering breath when it beeped, turned green, and unlocked. Brick was watching her with wary eyes, yet proud of her for facing this head on.

Putting his hand on the handle, he turned to Blossom one last time. "Are you sure?"

"I'm terrified, but yes." Blossom said as she looked Brick in eye. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't let me be afraid."

Brick pushed open the door and pulled Blossom into the room wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her gently and she closed the door. Pressing her against the door, he cradled her face in his hands, while she did the same to him. Their kisses were long and deep, fueled on their love for one another. Brick eased his knee gently between Blossom's legs and reached behind her back for the zipper of her dress.

"I want to take a bath with you." He whispered huskily in her ear, pulling the straps of the dress from her shoulders.

Blossom's response was running her hands under Brick's jacket and pushing it off him. This procession led to a trail of clothes leading from the door to the bathroom. Naked, Brick started the water for the bath and sat in the tub as it filled. Blossom stood shyly near the counter crossing her legs and with her arms covering her chest.

Brick simply held out a hand to her, beckoning her closer. "I want to wash you."

Slowly, but surely Blossom walked to the slowly filling tub and climbed in with Brick. He moved her so her back was to his front and pulled her against him. Blossom gasped at the warmth radiating from Brick and the feel of his hardening cock against her lower back.

"Is this okay?" he asked, keeping his grip on her loose in case she wanted to move away from him.

"I'm fine. You're just really warm."

Brick smiled against her hair and kissed her softly behind her ear. Blossom settled against him and the two peacefully held each other as the tub filled. Once the tub was filled, Brick reached for a towel and a bar of soap that smelled like lavender.

Dipping the soap into the water, Brick created a thick lather and brushed it gently over Blossom's skin. The smell of lavender, the sultriness of the air, and Brick's touch all soothed Blossom, making her relax heavily against Brick.

"Does this feel good?" Brick asked her, running his hands over her skin.

"Yeah." She said leaning her head back against his shoulder. Sighs left her lips as Brick continued his ministrations on her.

Brick kissed her cheek and reached below the water, washing her stomach. His hand continued lower and lower, until he reached between her legs. At the first brush of his hands against her core, Blossom's eyes popped open and she sat up, away from Brick in shock.

"What is it?" Brick asked immediately backing away from Blossom.

Blossom's blood was racing, but for a different reason now. "You just startled me. I've never been touched there before."

"We can stop."

"No." she said quickly. "I just needed a second."

"You don't have to push yourself."

Blossom turned on Brick quickly, causing water to splash and spill over the edge of the tub. She straddled Brick and held his face in her sudsy hands. "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Blossom then rested her forehead against Brick's, her fringy bang tickling the exposed skin of his face. Brick braced his hands against Blossom's hips. "You never have to be afraid. Not while you're with me." He tangled his hand in her bound hair, causing the braid and the flowers woven into it to fall into the lavender scented water as he kissed her. Blossom's own hands ran through Brick's loose hair, that was now plastered to his shoulders from the steam filling the room.

Skin brushed against skin, leaving icy hot tingles running through them. Soon the humidity of the bath became too much and Brick held tight to Blossom as he stood up. Blossom clung to Brick with her arms wrapped her shoulders and legs around his waist. Stepping out of the tub, Brick walked to the bedroom. The only light that came was from the bathroom and it gave the room a nice sensual glow that both red headed teens revealed in.

Laying her gently on the bed, Brick stood above Blossom and stared deeply into her pink eyes with his red ones. She was so beautiful to him, he regretted not being able to remember her being naked the first time they were together, but it was nearly overshadowed by the absolute trust and love he saw in her face now. Her body and its reactions now were just an added bonus.

Her arousal had left her nipples hard, skin flushed, and thighs wet and waiting for him to touch her. Taking her ankle, he brought her foot up to his mouth and kissed her toes, her ankle, and calf, slowly making his way up her body until he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Brick?" her tone giving way to her question.

Brick didn't answer as he took Blossom's hands from his shoulders and twined his fingers with hers. He was about to lean forward and give her the most intimate of kisses, when she squirmed and moved away from him. "No."

Looking at her over her sex, Brick wondered if he'd pushed too far. "Too much?"

"I—I just…" Blossom dropped her head as a blush reddened her face to the point in where it rivaled the color of Brick's hat.

"What?" Brick asked, moving to lean over Blossom. "What do you need me to do?"

Blossom bite her lip embarrassed as she brought her pink eyes to Brick's deep passion filled ruby eyes. "I—I want you to…m-make l-love to me."

Her cheeks turned red with her embarrassment as she closed her eyes and turned her head slightly away from Brick, making him chuckle softly. Leaning down, Brick placed a gentle kiss on her lips and moved his hand down to stroke her between her legs. He was glad to find her wet and wanted as he slid his fingers between her lower lips.

Blossom gasped and moaned as Brick continued his ministrations. His fingers entered her gently and plunged slowly in and out of her, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit. He could feel her slowly beginning to tighten around his fingers. It was his hope that she'd have an orgasm before he joined their bodies together. It would make it easier to give her the most of pleasure. Her breathing had turned erratic and shallow. Skin flushed with ardor. She was almost at her peak and Brick made the bold move of running his tongue over her nipples. Using his heat powers, he left a scorching trail over her chest and down her chest to her center.

"Brick!" she gasped her voice barely audible. His heat was burning her in the most delicious way and she couldn't bother with her ice powers.

Brick looked up at her and made another bold move of placing his lips against her core and sucked deeply. Blossom wasn't ready for such sensation and nearly screamed with all the pent-up pleasure being released. As she was coming down from her passion filled haze, Brick reached for his pants and pulled out a condom from his pocket.

Opening the wrapper with his teeth, Brick pulled the condom out and rolled it over his painfully hard member. Slowly he slid himself over Blossom's body, spreading her legs and entwining them with his calves. Her breath was heavy and pushed her chest against his naked one, the sparse curls on his chest tickling her. Placing a hand on her face, he coaxed her to open her eyes and stare into his as he placed the tip of his member at her entrance.

"I love you Blossom." He whispered.

Blossom reached up and knotted her fingers in Brick's hair and pulled him close to kiss him deeply. When the kiss ended, Blossom ran her hand gently through Brick's hair. "I love you too, Brick." With that she opened her legs wider as gave the silent "okay" for Brick to proceed.

Slowly, Brick eased himself into Blossom watching as her eyes widened at the fullness and her mouth dropped open with a gasp. He started out slow, so her body could get used to the feeling. He knew when she began to feel more pleasure when her head feel back against the bed and her gasps came out with short bursts of sound. Brick increased his speed minutely, gradually building his own pleasure but was more focused on Blossom's. He made sure that he brushed against her clit every time he moved against her and placed kisses along her collarbone and neck. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she was ticklish on a certain spot of her neck.

When he started to move faster, Blossom brought her knees up, cradling Brick more, and creating deeper penetration hastening their race to the end. Brick gripped Blossom's hand tighter in his own as he thrust harder and wilder, still being mindful of Blossom's pleasure. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply pushing his tongue against hers while pulling her closer.

His body heat rose, making the room warm and Blossom to actually sweat where their skin touched. Even though the condom, Blossom could feel the heat of Brick within her. It was if he'd ignited a fire within her and it was coursing through her body. Even Brick's kisses on her body where bringing their own heat, small bursts of heat that had her tingling in the spot where it occurred.

"Brick!" Blossom gasped. "Brick!"

"I have you Blossom." Brick whispered in Blossom's ear. "Just let it go and I'll be there to catch you."

The combination of Brick's words in her ear and a particularly powerful thrust to a special spot in her core, had Blossom shattering around Brick. The high note she sang as she came pushed Brick over the edge, and he came hotly into the condom within Blossom.

When Blossom relaxed, she opened her eyes to see Brick staring lovingly down at her. Tears welled in her eyes and the sight immediately alarmed Brick. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Blossom shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Brick's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Brick, not wanting to put his full weight on her, turned so that they were lying side by side. He'd eased himself out of her, but kept her leg wrapped over his thigh.

"But why are you crying?"

"This was the first time we should've had." Blossom said, snuggling into Brick's chest.

Brick tilted Blossom's head back with a finger under her chin. "This is the only first time that matters." He stated firmly. "No one and nothing is going to take this away from us."

More tears spilled from Blossom's eyes at Brick's declaration and she held tight to him as she cried, this time in happiness at having found such a guy. Brick just held her against him stroking her skin and her hair, wishing that they could stay in that moment wrapped in post coital bliss.

 _March 9_

Things had returned to a relative normal the weeks following Valentine's Day. Blossom and Brick were back to their old selves, if not better. It came as a great relief to their siblings and friends, but Buttercup still felt that H.I.M needed to be dealt with. It was the only thing that she fought about with anyone—with anyone mostly being Bubbles and Butch.

One particular day, Buttercup got seriously gotten fed up with Bubbles telling her to forget about H.I.M and snapped at her viciously. "When you started dating Boomer, did you lose your nerve, or better yet your sense of justice?"

Bubbles had stopped in the hallway to glare at Buttercup and sighed in frustration. "No, but we were asked to not get involved or go up against H.I.M."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Since when is what Boomer—the idiot—had any say in what we do?"

"Don't talk about Boomer like that!" Bubbles had yelled at Buttercup, drawing the attention of a few people in the hallway. "He's just trying to protect me."

"Bubbles, you're a Power Puff Girl! Since when do we need protection! Let alone from a Rowdy Ruff Boy!" Buttercup had countered, growing more and more angry. "We have a better chance of dealing with H.I.M than them anyway."

The implication behind her words was clear, and had Bubbles drawing her hand back and slapping Buttercup in the face. The sharp crack that sounded in the hall, turned everyone's head. A silence had settled over everyone, not sure as to what would happen next. Buttercup stood holding her cheek, more stunned than hurt.

"You, insensitive bitch!" Bubbles hissed before walking down the hallway. She was practically vibrating with poorly concealed rage.

Buttercup watched her younger sister go down the hall. When she disappeared from sight, she noticed that a number of other students were staring at her wide eyed, until she sent them a hard glare. Her cheek smarted from the slap and left her cheek a brilliant red.

"I can't believe she slapped me." She whispered as she headed to her class, thinking that she should just speak to Blossom directly about it. The situation was about her. Hopefully she's agree with her idea to take care of H.I.M.

"Leave it alone." Blossom said as she prepared to eat her lunch.

Buttercup was about to say something when she noticed the contents of Blossom's lunch tray. A meatball sub sandwich with sour cream and onion potato chips, and grape soda. "What the hell are you eating?"

"Lunch?" Blossom said as if to ask "what else?".

Bubbles and robin glanced at Blossom's tray and their brows furrowed in confusion. "Blossom, you hated the meatballs the last time you had them."

"Did I?" She'd picked up her sub and taken a large bite out of it. "Why?"

"You said you hated the way it tasted." Robin said.

"Like mystery meat from the black lagoon." Bubbles informed, watching in amazement as Blossom took another bite of her sandwich.

"It must've just been bad that day." Blossom said.

Robin, Bubbles, and Buttercup shared a look before deciding to let Blossom's food choices for the day go. There was a bigger issue at hand. "Blossom, we can't just let H.I.M get away with whatever it is that he did to you."

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion. "Something happened with H.I.M?"

Blossom sent Buttercup a small glare and put her sub down. "It's nothing. Brick and I are okay now."

"Don't you dare lie to our faces like that?" Buttercup said, getting angry. "You were crying in your room for days and whenever you saw Brick, you avoided him."

Blossom's glare turned icy as she looked at Buttercup, silently warning her. This was the scene Tabitha and Sam sat down to. Bubbles was picking agitatedly at her food, while Robin looked between the girls concerned.

"What's going on?"

Buttercup was about to speak, when she was cut off by Blossom. "Nothing. At least nothing that's Buttercup's business or anybody else's for that matter."

Buttercup's temper was fraying and it had her clenching her fists against the table. "Bullshit! Why are we all pussyfooting around the fact that H.I.M has seriously done something to mess with us? Are we not stronger than that?"

"Yes, we are. But strength isn't in just how hard of punch you can throw." Blossom snapped at her. She then reached for her chips and opened the bag in aggravation. "Though I don't know why I'm wasting my breath. All you care about is who can punch harder."

"Fuck you, Blossom!" Buttercup yelled out, startling everyone at the table except Blossom. She simply sat with her eyes cast down at her bag of chips, blatantly choosing to ignore her younger sister.

Robin, Tabitha, and Sam looked worriedly at the girls. It was rare that they fought amongst each other, but when they did it wasn't anything pleasure to witness. Deedee had arrived at the table with her lunch and immediately felt the tense air that hung over the girls. She sat down and wisely didn't say anything to further instigate the situation.

Buttercup in her anger, got up and stormed out of the cafeteria, not bothering to dump her tray. From across the room, the boys saw the green Power Puff girl exit with her counterpart quick to follow after her and try to calm her down.

Out in the hallway, Butch saw Buttercup rapidly going down the hall. He used his super speed to cut her off and grab her by the shoulders. "Hey."

"Leave me alone, Butch." She muttered as she easily broke free from his grasp. "I'm really not in the mood, unless you want to help me blow off some steam."

"As tempting as that may be, I think we have different ideas about blowing off steam." He said, only to try to lighten the mood. It obviously didn't work when Buttercup spun on him with her fists clenched and her eyes blazing a brilliant jade.

"Do not joke with me right now, Butch!" She took a step back from him and ran her hands over her hair in a very frustrated manner. "Why is no one taking this seriously?"

"Are you talking about Brick and Blossom?" When Buttercup did nothing but glare at him, he sighed and ran a hand over his own hair. "Don't go picking a fight with H.I.M, okay? Not only is it dangerous, it's stupid if you don't know what to expect."

Betrayal filled Buttercup to the brim at hearing Butch tell her not to fight. It was against everything that she him to be. "You lily-livered coward." She whispered. "How dare you tell me not to fight, especially after you tell me about him nearly killing you. Why would you cower before him?"

"I'm not cowering before H.I.M, and don't you dare accuse me of being afraid." He snapped back at her his own temper beginning to fray. "I am telling you not to fight for your safety."

"I don't need protection from you."

Butch grabbed Buttercup by the arm and spun her so her back was against the wall and he was leaning over her. Buttercup knew Butch wouldn't hurt her, but just because she knew that didn't mean she knew what he was going to do. "Don't you think I know that? Any other time I would let you do what you want, but this isn't a lowlife criminal or some weakling creature from Monster Isle." He paused and took a deep breath. "This is H.I.M. Brute force isn't going to work against someone like that."

"My sisters and I have beaten him before." Buttercup hissed growing more and more irritated with everyone.

"Outsmarted maybe, but never beaten." Buttercup was about to say something when Butch put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Think about it. Have you ever beaten H.I.M into submission?"

Buttercup thought hard about all the encounters her sisters have had with H.I.M. Each time he'd been beaten it was due purely to him being bested at his own game. The realization of that made Buttercup's face pale. Butch silently watched as a number of emotions flickered across her face.

Finally, the one that settled on her face one of despair, which she quickly hid in Butch's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she sorted through her feelings.

"What are we going to do?" She mumbled into his chest. "He can't get away with this."

"He's not getting away with anything. We'll think of something and we'll take care of him together." He tenderly kissed the crown of her head. "All of us."

Buttercup looked up at Butch, he eyes crinkled at the edges with worry. "What are we going to do?"

Butch sighed. "I don't know, but shouldn't go about our usual way."

Buttercup's brow furrowed and she gave Butch a weird smile. "'Our usual way?' What does that mean?"

"All kick butt first and questions later." Butch chuckled, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'd like to take my girlfriend out on more dates." A wicked gleam came to his eyes before he leaned down to bring his lips to her ear. "Especially if it means I get to see her wearing the lingerie I pick out and then have the pleasure of peeling it off her."

Buttercup turned her head away from Butch with a smile and pushing against his chest. "You're impossible."

"But you love me." Butch chuckled, falling silent when Buttercup didn't retort. She was simply standing there smirking at him. "Buttercup?"

The bell rang for class and Buttercup used Butch's mild distraction to place a quick kiss on his lips and then disappear down the hall. Butch was left bewildered and wondering about Buttercup's silence and why it had an uncharacteristic blush going across the bridge of his nose.

"That girl." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

It was the end of the day and Brick was looking for Blossom to talk to her about what they planned to do about H.I.M. True to the nature of their relationship, Bubbles had gone to Boomer and told him about the fight she'd had with Buttercup. Boomer in turn had come directly to Brick to tell him about it. He told him he'd have gone to Butch about it, but he was sure that would end in a brawl.

Brick shook his head in annoyance. Some of it was directed at his brothers most of it directed at his regrettable unfortunate "mother". The thought made him scowl. He'd have to stop referring to H.I.M as his brothers and his mother. It gave the impression that the demon actually cared about them. The only thing H.I.M cared about was destruction. Whether the Rowdy Ruff Boys were by his side or not were of no concern of his.

While lost in his thoughts, Brick didn't notice where he was going until he heard a loud retching sound. Looking around he saw that he was in the girls' bathroom and the tingles he had coursing through his body had taken a different kind feeling. "Blossom?"

The only response he got was another retching sound coming from one of the stalls. "Brick?" another retching sound cut through the restroom. "Get out of here."

Brick walked toward the stall he felt or thought he felt Blossom was hiding in. Her tingling usually felt soothing, cool. Now it felt warm. Not hot as he felt his inner fire to be, but like a hot spring in the middle of glaciers. It was warm. It was strange. "Blossom, are you alright?"

"I said get out of here." Blossom moaned.

Brick pushed open the door to the stall and saw Blossom with her head pointed toward the bowl. Crouching beside her, Brick gently pulled her hair out of her face.

Blossom slapped Brick's hand from her. "You're too hot. Everything feels too hot." She weakly pushed Brick toward the door of the bathroom. "Get out."

Brick stood up and left Blossom to stand out in the hallway. He was once again lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out why there would be a change in the way she feels. Maybe he could ask the professor about it later. There were other things they had to worry about.

When Blossom came out of the bathroom, her face looked paler than usual, hair unkempt, and clothes ruffled. Brick pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against and caught her when she stumbled. "Hey."

Blossom pulled from Brick. "You're still too hot." She brought her hand to her mouth and breathed past the nausea the came over her. "That meatball sub was a bad idea."

"Meatball sub?" Brick rose a brow in confusion. "Since when do you eat the school's meatball subs?"

"Since never again." Blossom groaned out. "I don't even know why I wanted that."

Brick looked over her and brought his hand up to her forehead which he deftly avoided it. "Stop touching me. Please, it's unbearable." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and when she opened, noticed Brick typing a message on his phone.

"What are you doing?"

Brick kept his eyes downcast, so Blossom wouldn't see the twinge of pain that her denying his touch had caused. "I'm texting the guys to tell them to wait up for me at the diner."

"Why would they need to wait? Aren't we still going to the diner?"

"I am. You're not." Brick said as he started making his way down the hall. "I'm taking you home so the professor can check you out."

"Brick, I'm sure it was just food poisoning. That sub was nasty." Blossom tried to reassure.

Food poisoning did sound logical, but he still wanted her home to rest. "Just humor me."

"I'm fine."

Brick turned to Blossom and stared hard into her eyes. "Please. With everything that's been happening, this would just be one less thing to worry about."

Blossom suddenly glared at Brick, and huffed before relenting. "Fine. I'll stay home and get checked out. Happy?"

Her attitude left much to be desired in that moment and Brick wasn't sure that he appreciated it with how stressful things had been. _She must be PMSing,_ he thought knowing from the black eye that Butch sported one day to not ask aloud. "For now."

Blossom rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Brick who was reeling from the Blossom's strange behavior.

At the Utonium home, where Brick dropped Blossom off before heading to the diner, Blossom and the professor were sitting in the lab, which occasionally doubled as a doctor's office. At the moment, Blossom was sitting on the examiners table with the professor doing a preliminary check up.

"Breath in." The professor said while holding a stethoscope to her back. "Breath out."

Blossom did as she was told, wincing slightly at the cold touch of the stethoscope, which was strange as she never really felt cold. She quickly chalked it up to being sick and thought nothing more of it

"Everything sounds good." He moved the stethoscope to her chest and listened to her heart beat. "Steady."

"I told Brick I felt fine. It was just food poisoning." She griped.

"From what?"

"A meatball sub sandwich."

The professor's brow furrowed, much like everyone else who'd heard that statement. "You hate meatball subs."

Blossom resisted rolling her eyes as she watched the professor pick up his clipboard and make notes, regarding the status of his daughter's health. As per usual in their appointments, the professor told her of her progress. "Well, everything seems to be in order. The only things different is that you've gained a little bit of weight, and your body temperature has increased by a few degrees."

"How much is a little weight?" Blossom asked.

Looking over his notes, the professor found the line he was looking for. "You've gained maybe five or six pounds."

"It's only five pounds, Blossom." The professor chuckled softly at her slightly disgruntled expression. "Now, can you tell me when the last day of your previous cycle was?"

Blossom thought that over and without really thinking much about it answered, "January…" only to stop when she remembered that it was currently March. "January?" she whispered lower under her breath.

The professor looked confused at Blossom, his brow furrowing in concern. "January? Blossom that's—."

"No, I mean—umm?" He looked down and began counting on her fingers when she should've had her period.

"Blossom?" The professor's voice had taken on an edge that indicated he wanted to know the answer as a father rather than a doctor. "When was your last cycle?

Blossom didn't look at the professor as she was too caught up in counting her days. The more she counted, the more horrified she became. As far as she could remember she's had her period last in January, when school started up again. Her period after that should've come sometime around the days leading up to Valentine's day. It was now a little more than a week into March and she saw no signs of her period. Her breath stuttered in her lungs and her heart beat rapidly as her skin paled.

Still waiting on an answer, the professor watched the wheels turn in her head and felt his own turning at twice the speed. "Blossom? Are you late?"

Blossom stopped when she heard the deceptively calm tone her father had taken with her. The sudden pounding in her chest turned to a roaring thunder that she felt vibrate in her chest and echo in her ears. "January seventh."

The professor didn't need to count, to know that she was long overdue for her cycle for her February cycle, and that her March cycle would not be coming. As calmly as he could with weight of the situation settling over him, he got up and went to the far side of the lab. The professor opened a closet and searched briefly before pulling out an old footlocker. Unbuckling the locks, he opened it and stared at the contents gravely.

Blossom was vaguely aware of the professor's movements as she tried to remember how to breathe. "Professor?"

The professor stood up and pulled his old power suit out. It'd been years since he last wore it, but this suit was more or less built so he could protect his girls. It was comforting to feel the white fabric with metal laced through it. He remembered he was able to withstand major damages and not feel the pain, the suit injected small bits of Chemical X just enough to enhance his senses, but not completely change him. However, he felt things were going to change for the rest of their lives.

"Daddy?" Blossom called loudly when she realized the professor hadn't answered her.

The professor looked away from the suit and turned to his eldest daughter who was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes that were overflowing with tears. His rage at the ones involved was diminished as it changed to worry and concern for his daughter. Walking over to her, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly to try to stop her shaking.

He didn't say anything as she broke down into worried sobs and held tightly to his hand holding hers. The professor stepped closer and hugged his daughter with one arm, knowing she needed him to comfort her. Still, this situation was going to cause an uproar. But the worst part was going to be explaining to a certain chimp how he was going to be a grandfather.

The professor hoped he had a strong enough heart to bear this kind of news.


	41. Chapter 39

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Planning

The next day, Blossom stayed home and again the professor told Bubbles and Buttercup to not worry about it. They were told it was nothing but food poisoning. Bubbles accepted that answer and prepared herself for the day. Buttercup was suspicious and decided to talk to Brick about it.

Yesterday at the diner, the five of them decided to let the boys would try to figure out what H.I.M was trying to do and then plan accordingly as to what to do. Boomer and Bubbles were easily convinced at this would be the best way to keep everyone safe. Buttercup took a little bit of convincing as she didn't think it fair for the boys to be taking all the risks.

Butch had to convince her that this was for their safety and that H.I.M was more likely to let his guard down and gloat to them. Buttercup rolled her eyes and commented about how chivalry wasn't dead. Brick had leveled Buttercup with a hard glare and told her that her hotheadedness was going to put everyone in jeopardy.

Buttercup snorted at Brick's calling her a hothead when he blows smoke out his nose like a dragon when he's pissed. It irritated him further when she told him to go blow that smoke out his ass. Brick promptly told her she could go eat a dick and attack H.I.M head on blind—a remark that had Butch bristled at how his girlfriend was being spoken to—or she could learn to be patient and trust that they knew what they were doing.

As she got ready for the day, Blossom came out of her room and made her way to the kitchen. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was wearing what Bubbles liked to call her pity pajamas. Pink flannels that had a multitude of desserts on them. She also had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. At the dining room table, she sat and slumped over bracing her chin in her hand.

Bubbles and Buttercup watched as she wiped her face, taking notice of the dark circles around her red puffy eyes. It was easy to tell that she'd also been crying that night. "Was it that bad?"

Blossom looked at her sisters and groaned. "It's worse than you guys can imagine."

"Told you not to eat that." Bubbles chuckled. She then went through the kitchen and found a tea that she hoped would help Blossom feel better. "Here, why don't I make you some tea."

Even from across the room, the minute Bubbles opened the container for the tea, the smell made Blossom's stomach roll. She turned her face away and put a hand over her nose. "Thanks, but no Bubbles. I don't think I can stomach it."

Bubbles turned to see Blossom's face and quickly put the tea away. Buttercup noticed how scrunched Blossom's nose was and narrowed her eyes. "Is food poison all it is?"

Blossom glanced at Buttercup and closed her eyes in frustration. "Buttercup, would you please leave me alone?"

"I'm just showing a bit of sisterly concern." Buttercup told her, while bracing her hand on the table and looking down at her. "You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"I'm just not in the mood for you to be in my face, okay?" Blossom snapped. "I'm tired. I don't feel good. And right now, I feel like my life is turning upside down and all you want to do is fucking fight!"

Blossom's chair scraped loudly against the floor as she stood up and stormed up to her room. The door's slamming rattled the house and had the professor coming into the kitchen, a look of worry crossing his features. "What happened?"

"Buttercup pissed her off." Bubbles said as explanation.

Buttercup whipped her head to glare at Bubbles. "Did not. She was already in a pissy mood before I even said anything."

"Maybe, but you have been getting on just about everyone's nerves, Buttercup." Bubbles retorted.

Buttercup was about to say something when the professor raised his hand and cut them both off. "Girls, enough. Buttercup, I want you to try to be a bit more sensitive of Blossom's feelings. Bubbles, stop fighting with Buttercup."

"What do you mean be sensitive of her feelings?" Buttercup nearly yelled.

"I haven't been purposefully fighting with her." Bubbles' voice rose an octave.

"Girls!" The professor said reproachfully. "I don't want any back talk from any of you."

Bubbles shut her mouth and turned back to the counter, where she was preparing her breakfast. Buttercup being Buttercup stared indignantly at the professor.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bubbles sighed as she turned to see the professor bring his hand up to his face and rubbed it roughly over his stubble. Upon really looking at him, she could see that he looked tired and as if he'd aged a few years. "We are not having this discussion right now, Buttercup."

The sternness of his tone told Buttercup that he wasn't in the mood for her attitude. She relented, but was seething under the surface. _Everyone's going crazy!_ She thought before grabbing a granola bar and an apple and leaving the kitchen.

Bubbles watched as Buttercup stormed out of the kitchen and then turned to the professor. "Um, professor?"

"Yes?"

Bubbles bit her lip and turned to look up at the professor. "Is everything with Blossom all right?"

"No." The professor ran a hand over his head. He also thought about how he was going to break the news to Mojo about Blossom's condition. However, he knew before that happened, Mojo had to be told about the relationships between the boys and the girls.

"Will she be all right?" Bubbles asked.

"As long as she isn't stressed out. Though I find it hard not to be stressed with the upcoming days ahead. I'm stressed now."

Bubbles' brow furrowed in confusion. "Why? What's going on?"

"I plan on telling Mojo about your relationships with the boys."

"What?" Bubbles' eyes widened in fear. "Why?"

"Because this has gone on long enough and Blossom is suffering because of it." The professor stated with an angry furrow to his brow. When Bubbles' expression showed only confusion, he sighed and held his face in his hand.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with Blossom?" Bubbles asked, her voice getting high with nerves.

The professor dropped his hand and sighed. "I'll tell you and Buttercup later. Go on and head to school, before you're late."

"Do we really have to tell Mojo? Why now?"

"Bubbles, get to school." He told her sternly.

Bubbles sighed heavily and then walked up to the professor to give him a hug. The professor hugged Bubbles back and gave her a kiss on the head. "We're going to figure everything out. Don't worry too much."

"Are you serious?" Boomer asked as he was walking down the hall with Bubbles. "Why?"

Bubbles pursed her lips and shrugged. "I don't know. He said something about how Blossom was suffering and…what?"

Boomer had stopped walking and looked to be thinking hard about something. Bubbles looked worriedly at Boomer, wondering what was going on in his head. "Bubbles, I have to talk to Brick."

"About what?"

Boomer didn't answer as he rushed off to find his brothers and discuss what was going to happen because of what was possibly happening. Bubbles stood in the hallway looking dumbfounded and let a shuddering breath leave her.

Brick was just coming out of the boys' restroom when Boomer pushed him back in with Butch in tow. "We need to talk now. Everyone clear out!"

When the other boys in the restroom merely scoffed and continued to just waste time, Butch turned and glared at everyone. "It wasn't a fucking request. Hurry up and piss, then get the hell out of here!"

The menace in Butch's voice scared the boys in the restroom and had them all clearing out. While Butch was watching the boys clear out, Boomer heard something coming from one of the stalls. Walking briskly to the stalls, he banged open each of the door until he came to the one that didn't open. "You need to hurry it up in there and get out!"

"It's going to be a while pal." The boy said.

Boomer groaned and then went to the sinks and turned all and hit the hand dryers to try to drown out their conversation from the other guy in the restroom. He also pulled Brick and Butch to the far side of the bathroom.

"We've got a problem. The professor is going to tell Mojo."

Red and green eyes looked back and forth between each other and the blue eyes staring frantically at him. "Tell Mojo what exactly?" Butch asked.

"That we've been dating the Power Puff girls." Boomer answered running his hands through his hair. "Oh, this is bad."

Butch slammed his fist into the wall, making a hole in the cinderblock. "Why now? Can't he wait until the school year is over? We've got three months."

Brick who'd remained silent ground his teeth in frustration. "I'll talk to him."

Butch turned to Brick and sighed. "Do you really think that's going to help?"

Boomer turned to Brick with accusing eyes. "What happened?"

"What?"

"What the fuck happened that night with you and Blossom, huh?" Boomer asked pushing Brick roughly into the wall. "Did you rape her?"

Brick's eyes flashed a brilliant red. The next thing Boomer knew was that he was being slammed against the cinderblock wall with Brick's hands holding him up by the front of his shirt. Cracks formed in the wall where Boomer's shoulders made impact.

The boy in the bathroom stall came out and was immediately met with three pairs of glaring eyes, silently telling him to get out. The boy quickly washed his hands and then left the restroom, leaving the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Turning to glare back at Boomer, Brick breathed a large dark cloud of smoke form his nose. "You listen to me, Boomer. I did not rape Blossom, and if I hear you ever imply that I did, I'll boil your blood from the inside out."

He spoke in a low whisper that chilled Boomer's blood and had the color draining from his face. Brick let go of Boomer abruptly, letting Boomer fall to the floor. Brick turned away from his brothers and ran his hands over his growing hair. Butch helped Boomer to stand and watched as his elder brother paced the space of the restroom.

"Okay, you didn't rape her, but something happened that night." Butch said, shocking himself a little by being the relatively calm and collected one. "Brick, you've at least got to tell us what."

"I had sex with Blossom." Brick simply stated. "I woke up the next morning with my dick inside her."

"And you don't remember anything else about that night?" Butch asked.

Brick turned to his brothers glaring viciously at the floor. "Nothing, but H.I.M apparently knows a bit more about what happened than I did. The fucking bastard orchestrated this."

Suddenly, all the heat in Brick's body left him as words echoed in his mind. _Let nature take its course. Let nature take its course. Let nature take its course._

Brick thought back to when he had sex with Blossom on Valentine's day. He'd taken two condoms from the pack and stuck them in his pocket. He remembered using only one that night and the other had been moved to his wallet. The bottom of his stomach felt as if it hit the floor and he grabbed the edge of one of the sinks to steady him.

"What's the matter?" Butch asked as he stepped toward Brick.

Brick allowed Butch to hold him up and then turned to leave the bathroom. "I've got to go."

"Brick, we're not done here!" Boomer shouted at his brother's back. When Brick left without looking back Boomer groaned loudly in the space of the restroom. "What the hell do we do now?"

"First, you can stop whining." Butch said as he turned to look at Boomer. "Now, try to pay attention, because Brick looked like his life was over."

"All our lives are over when Mojo finds out that we've been dating the girls for almost a year." Boomer rans his hand through his blond waves. "He's going to have a heart attack."

Butch would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about that, but right now he was concerned with Brick. The eldest of the Rowdy Ruff boys looked as like he was going to be sick. "Is Blossom here today?"

"No. Bubbles told me that she was home sick. Food poisoning."

Butch's brow furrowed. "Food poisoning? I doubt that was it." He scoffed.

"I know. Brick took her home yesterday, because she was throwing up. But there's something about this doesn't feel right."

Butch nodded in agreement. Still, he would wait for Brick to give them the go ahead before they did anything.

Brick had left the school, right after speaking with his brothers. He needed to speak with Blossom, now. Flying fast, he broke the sound barrier and left his bright red streak behind him as he flew. As he landed on the front porch of the Utonium household not five minutes later, Brick could barely hold back his strength to not break the red door that seemed to mock him.

When he received no answer, he knocked a touch harder and called out to his girlfriend. "Blossom! Answer the door! I need to talk to you. Please!"

Only silence met him, and it seemed to only aggravate him more. "Blossom!" Silence was all that met him and he felt like blowing a huge breath of fire in frustration. "Dammit!" He pulled his hat from his head and threw it to the ground.

"Brick?"

Spinning around, Brick felt his body go slack with relief at seeing Blossom, before tensing at the sight of the professor. "I needed to see her. We have to talk."

The professor slammed his car door and quickly approached Brick, a spray bottle in his hand. Blossom saw what the professor was up to and tried to stop him, before he acted on his intentions. "Daddy!"

Brick spared a glance at Blossom a little too long, and didn't allow himself a chance to brace or dodge the attack. When the professor was about a foot away from him, he held up the spray bottle and got Brick directly in the eyes with the mace he created with the Antidote X. As expected, Brick screamed and brought his hands to his face, trying to resist the urge to rub his eyes.

"Ugh, why would you do that?"

"Professor!" Blossom yelled out indignantly as she ran to Brick's side.

"Don't touch him Blossom." The professor told her coolly. "That batch was stronger and the Antidote X might sting."

Blossom's hand fluttered over Brick without touching him, as she stood helplessly beside him. "Why did you do that?"

"You know why." The professor spoke in a hard voice, that had Blossom sighing in resignation. The professor walked to Brick and grabbed him by the elbow and led him carelessly to the front door. "You and I are going to talk man to man."

Once the door was opened the professor dragged Brick through the house toward the laboratory in the basement. Blossom followed behind, worried about Brick who was still groaning in pain. When the professor caught her following, he stopped and turned toward her with his eyes softening.

"Blossom, I need to speak with Brick alone. Why don't you go upstairs and rest sweetheart?"

Blossom hesitated for a moment, before reluctantly going up to her room. The professor waited until he heard her door close, before tugging on Brick's arm and bringing his down to his lab. Brick stumbled blindly, nearly falling down the stairs as he was led by the professor.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, the professor brought him to the far side of the room and had him bend over so his head was in the sink. He ran the cold water on full blast and allowed Brick to rinse the mace from his eyes. Brick eagerly brought the water to his face and sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away. Unfortunately, his eyesight was blurry and he couldn't see much of anything.

As soon as his eyes were clear, he stood up and searched through the blurry haze for a place to sit. The professor guided Brick to a stool and handed him a towel. "I brought Blossom to the doctor today."

"What's wrong with her?" Brick asked as he dried his face. Looking up in the general direction of where he heard the professor speaking. "Will she be okay?'

"In nine months."

"Nine months?" Brick whispered to himself, and felt the world crashing down on him as the blatant implication behind those words fell. "She's…she's—."

"Pregnant."

Brick swallowed and looked away from the professor. "And that means I'm—."

"The father." The professor started with his arms folded. "I should call Mojo right now and tell him everything."

"Please, not yet." Brick pleaded. "He's going to have a heart attack and die if he finds out."

"Stop saying 'if' as though it's never going to happen." The professor snapped at him. " _When_ Mojo finds out, you better have the balls to do what you need to do in this situation."

"Which is what?"

"Standing by my daughter's side while she carries your child." The professor told Brick solemnly. "No more secrets."

Brick ran his hands over his face in resignation. "Damn it. What am I going do with a pregnant girlfriend?" His tone came out very distressed, and the professor might've felt pity for him, if not for Blossom being the pregnant girlfriend. "We were supposed to graduate."

"You're still going to graduate. There's no question about that. Blossom's worked too hard for it to be thrown away."

Through his blurry vision, Brick was able to make out the vague form of the professor enough to glare at him. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying Blossom is better than me?"

The professor stared solemnly at Brick, before pulling out his pipe and filling it with tobacco. "Every father is going to think their daughter is better than the boy she's with."

Anger started to fill Brick, making his already blurred vision burn red. "I didn't ask to be a Rowdy Ruff boy. I didn't ask for the Chemical X to make me attracted to Blossom. I sure as hell didn't ask for her to get dragged into this and get pregnant."

The professor didn't say anything as he struck a match and lit his tobacco and inhaled deeply to get a reasonable intake of tobacco. "Blossom didn't ask for that either."

Brick glared harshly in the professor's direction and turned his head away. "We were supposed to go to college. I wanted to study architecture. Blossom wanted to become a teacher. We can't do that with a baby."

"Not by yourself, but with help things will be easier." The professor exhaled heavily. He turned and began rummaging through his desk for the glasses that Brick was definitely going to need for his eyes.

Brick glared incredulously in the professor's direction. "Are you saying you're excited about being a grandpa?"

"You're in no position to be a smart ass, Brick." He found the glasses he needed and handed them to Brick. "Put these on."

Brick took the glasses and set them on his face. His vision cleared considerably, but the glasses felt heavy and bulky on his face. _I bet I look like Dexter right now,_ he thought. _If he ever hit puberty._ "Then what are you suggesting I do?"

The professor took his pipe from his mouth and stared hard at Brick. "Catch up with your balls that apparently have already matured before you have. You're not a child, so grow up and tell your father about the pregnant Power Puff girl that you've been dating for the past few months."

"You're not giving me any other choice, are you?"

"This is no other choice." The professor told him sternly. "Playtime is over. You tell him, or I will."

Brick sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face. "This isn't my fault."

"I'm not saying it is."

"If it weren't for H.I.M, none of this would be happening." Brick groaned out. "Mojo is going to yank us out of school and practically lock us up in the tower. My life is ruined because of a pregnancy I don't want."

The professor was about to cut into Brick's tirade, when he caught sight of something from the corner of his eye. Blossom was standing on the stairs leading into the lab. "Blossom I wanted you to go rest."

Brick whipped his head around and swore under his breath. He had no doubt that Blossom heard everything he just said. Her face was shadowed over with worry and what seemed like regret. That alone made his heart clench, because he didn't want her to think he blamed her.

"Blossom." Brick started as he stood up to face her.

Brick didn't get a second word out after that. Blossom turned and made her way out of the lab. Brick immediately followed after her as she went up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door to her room, Brick quickly slipped in and closed the door and had her face him. "Blossom, look at me."

Reluctantly, Blossom brought her eyes up to meet Brick's. Though he was aggravated a moment ago, the minute he saw the shining of tears in her eyes he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry you heard that."

"But not that you said it." She whispered.

Brick pulled back to look at Blossom. At her downtrodden expression, he gently took her hand and led them to her bed. He sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry. It's just this isn't something I expected to happen."

"Well, neither did I, Brick." Blossom said, moving to get up from Brick's lap. His arms held tight to her frame. She sighed in frustration and looked away from him. "This is just as scary for me, if not more."

"I do get that, Blossom."

"I don't think you do." She said, turning to look at him. "I'm the one that's going to be carrying this around. I'm the one everyone is going to be looking at and talking about. I'm doing the hard part Brick!" Her voice had raised and a few tears had started the fall from her eyes.

Seeing Blossom like this was a change for Brick. She was usually the strong confident leader that everyone could rely on. Even he had relied on her from time to time. Now she needed him to be the rock. Using his thumb, he wiped her tears from her and brushed a few stray hairs from her face. Then he shocked her by placing his hand over her lower belly.

"I'm here for you. Both of you." Brick said as pulled her closer to him. "I just wish H.I.M wasn't the cause of this." Blossom didn't say anything as she wrapped her arm around him and snuggled into him. Brick kissed her cheek and held her tight to him.

A knock came to the door, bringing the two out of their little bubble of security. "Brick, I need to speak with you."

Brick adjusted Blossom so she was sitting on the bed and placed a deep kiss on her lips. When he went to her door, the professor was standing there with a stern expression on his face. "Mojo is going out of town until next week."

The relief Brick felt at having more time before telling Mojo about Blossom was pregnant was visible on his face.

The professor wanted to inhale deeply on his pipe, but knew that smoking was not the best for Blossom. "The minute he gets back you're going to tell him. The relationships, the pregnancy, about H.I.M. Everything. Am I clear?"

"Yeah." Brick said as he took a deep breath.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you will tell him everything, Brick." The professor said sternly.

Brick looked into the dark eyes of the professor and nodded. "I will tell him when he gets back."

The professor nodded his head and turned to leave the room. Brick watched the professor go and turned to go to Blossom. He sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"This won't be easy." Blossom said. "When should we tell the others?"

"After we tell Mojo." He then looked at Blossom and stared worriedly, but lovingly into her eyes. "I want you there with me when we tell him."

Blossom looked at Brick and squeezed his hand in hers. "I'll be there." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Butch!" Buttercup shrieked when he came up behind her and spun her in a circle. "Put me down, we're at school."

"When has that ever stopped us?" He whispered into her ear. He pressed a loud smacking kiss against her cheek as he set her on her feet and then spun her around so he could face her. "So, guess what?"

"Butch, I'm a little late for class. Can you tell me later?"

Buttercup turned to go down the hallway when Butch smirked and leaned against the lockers. "Even if I tell you that you, I'd like to have you over for dinner this weekend?"

Buttercup stopped and turned to Butch. The look on her face was one of confused incredulity. "What? You want me to come over to the tower? What about Mojo?"

"He's going out of town for a week, so I want to use the time to cook you a meal. Have a bubble bath and give you a massage." A small smirk came across his face as he watched a small smile twitch its way on her face. "Make you come like you've never before and spend the night with you in my arms."

Buttercup bit her lip and then looked up at Butch with an almost coy smile. "That's all nice and well, but is that really a good idea right now?"

"Why not? Don't you want to?"

"Yeah, but Brick and Blossom are still a little bit off, and H.I.M is still out there mocking us." She said, losing her smile. "How can you think about being romantic when everything is falling apart?"

Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand in his and brought it to his lips. "It's the perfect time. You need to relax." He then brushed his cheek against Buttercup's hand. "And I would like to be with my girlfriend, not the Power Puff girl for a night."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and gave Butch a withering look.

"Think about it. We'd be making love in a bed for the first time. A soft, wide bed with pillows and soft linen sheets." He coaxed seductively. "Rather than an old couch or uncomfortable pallet of blankets on the floor in a drafty shanty."

The bell rang for class and Buttercup looked up, only to have Butch grab her chin and bring her attention back to him.

"What do you say, Cupcake?"

Buttercup rose a brow at Butch and pulled her chin from him. "I'm late for class."

"Guys, I need you out the house this weekend." Butch said as he found his brothers in the hallway.

"What for?" Boomer asked as he was tugging his bag over his shoulder. "And why do you get the house to yourself?"

"I'm asking first and I want to bring Buttercup over." Butch told Boomer with a smirk.

Brick who was rummaging through his locker slammed it with more force than necessary. When he turned to Butch, his eyes were blazing. "Have you lost your mind? No!"

"Come on. Mojo's going to be out of the house for about a week." Butch tried to persuade. Brick shook his head and started making his way down the hall. "It's only one night."

"That's not fair, Butch. What if I wanted to bring Bubbles over?" Boomer complained. "I've been in a relationship longer."

"Tough shit, baby brother." Butch laughed as he turned to Brick. "So what do you say? Lend me the house for the night."

"I already said no, Butch." Brick sternly told him as they went to their next classes. "H.I.M has already royally screwed me up the ass from here to kingdom come. The last thing I need right now is for you to get caught going balls deep in Buttercup by Mojo." _He's already going to have a heart attack finding out about the pregnancy,_ he thought grimly.

Butch rolled his eyes and cut Brick off from walking down the hall. "Mojo is going to be out for an entire week, starting today. He won't be back until Thursday, so Saturday night I can have Buttercup over with no risk of getting caught."

Brick released a thin tendril of smoke from his nose in frustration with his green eyes brother. "This last hoo-ray of yours is going to cut our preparation for Doomsday in half." Boomer had wisely kept his mouth shut knowing that Brick was still concerned about how to deal with H.I.M. "I'm telling you no, Butch."

"It's just one night, Brick." Butch insisted. When Brick ignored him and walked around him, Butch's temper flared and he followed after Brick. "What is up with you? Ever since yesterday, you've been lost in thought and shutting us down at every turn."

Brick ignored him as he went into his class, effectively ending the conversation. Butch groaned in frustration and turned to Boomer. "Think you can get Brick out the house for a night for me?"

"Why should I help you?" Boomer asked. "Besides, Brick said no."

"What Brick doesn't know won't hurt him, and right now he's so distracted that he wouldn't notice." Butch prodded his brother. "And you do this for me, I'll do the same for you this weekend. I bring Buttercup over Friday night. You get to bring Bubbles over Saturday night."

Boomer hesitated, before pursing his lips in thought. "I don't know Butch. Brick looked really stressed."

Butch put his hand on Boomer's shoulder to stop him in his tracks and raise an eyebrow at his younger brother. "Boomer, we're all stressed. A little bit of R and R with our girls will make everything better."

Boomer still looked skeptical, until the bell rang. "I'm late for class."

Butch put his hand on Boomer's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "What if this is the last time that we get to see them?" He knew he was hitting below the belt, but he really wanted to have Buttercup over. "Wouldn't you like your possibly last memory of her to be a happy one? She her smiling. Laughing?

Boomer took Butch's words and thought long and hard about what he should do.

"Brick, come on." Boomer said that Friday night as he followed Brick around the house. "I'm sure everyone could use a bit of time off."

"I know what you're doing Boomer. I'm going to kick Butch's ass when I see him." Brick grumbled as he pulled his hair back in a wolf tail. "Where is he right now?"

Boomer watched as Brick brushed past him out of the bathroom and to his room. He followed behind him running his hands over his face. "I don't know, food shopping maybe."

Brick reached for a clean shirt off his bed and pulled it over his head. "I don't have the fucking patience for this. The minute Mojo gets back in town, all hell is going to break loose and he's worried about getting his dick wet."

Boomer pursed his lips and then ran a hand through his hair, idly thinking about how he needs a haircut. "He's worried about more than just that. I am too."

Brick exhaled heavily as he turned his red eyes. "I can imagine, but I need you guys to have your heads grounded, not in the clouds of ecstasy."

"Can you just tell us what's happened to make the professor go to Mojo?" Boomer asked.

Brick looked at his youngest brother and debated on if he should tell him about Blossom. He ultimately decided against it seeing as he wanted Blossom with him when he made the announcement. Also, it would be better to tell them all at the same time. "Not yet, Boomer. It's pretty big and everyone needs to be told at the same time."

Boomer looked down at his feet and then looked back at Brick. "I think I know what it might be."

Brick looked at Boomer with his brow furrowed. "Don't say it now. It's just going to make it too real too soon." He then grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Tell Butch that I owe him a punch in the balls for this."

Boomer cracked a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. "Where are you going?"

"To see Blossom. We have to talk about a few things."

"Like what?"

Brick gave Boomer a tired look over his shoulder as he walked to the front door. "About the future Boomer. I've got a lot to consider now, we all do, but going forward I have to put Blossom's needs ahead of my own."

With that Brick left the tower, leaving Boomer to stand contemplating what he was going to do in the future. Running up to his room, he grabbed his own keys and shoes and rushed out the house, so he too could see his girlfriend.


	42. Chapter 40

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty: As Serious As A Heart Attack

Butch slowly opened the door to the tower, peeking his head through first. If Boomer hadn't managed to get Brick out of the house, he was sure to be met with a punch to the face. When he saw that the lights were off and no one seemed to be coming for him, he eased the door wide, revealing himself to be carrying grocery bags along with Buttercup tentatively following after him.

"Welcome to the Jojo Volcano Tower." He ushered her in before him, and promptly locked the door once inside.

Buttercup looked around and made mental note of the things that proved that teenaged boys lived. The few clothes messily thrown over the couch. The excessively large television and video games scattered in front. There were the obvious visuals and then there was the smell. The house had an earthy, musty smell that spoke of boy. Boy and animal, and she doubted it was from Mojo. To be honest, she was sure Mojo kept the tower cleaner than the boys did.

"A lot has changed since I was last here." Buttercup murmured. "It's homey."

Butch chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. "Three growing boys needed a home, not a lair. Or so he claims."

"Hmmm." She hummed as she leaned against the back of the couch. "Where's your room?"

"Upstairs, third door on the left." He said as he took the groceries from their bags. "I'll get started here, if you want to go set your things down."

Buttercup nodded and made her way to the stairs. She noticed as she passed the walls, that a number of pictures were taken of the boys. Some from when they were just five years old post resurrection. Others were as they got older and their bodies changed. Holidays, birthdays, and a number of other things they did. Breakfast in their underwear. Being silly and wearing each other's clothes. Every few pictures, Buttercup saw a picture with all the boys and Mojo together.

It was in this picture that Buttercup saw Mojo truly smile. It wasn't one of malicious, evil intent. It was a genuine smile that showed love and comfort. Mojo truly loved the boys and the boys loved him. Seeing this made it perfectly clear, that if Mojo ever lost the boys or vice versa the other would be totally lost.

"Hey." Butch called out to her when he saw that she was still stuck on the stairs. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah." She said pulling her eyes from the photographs. She then turned to Butch who was dicing potatoes. "Is it really all right that we do this here?"

Butch looked up from what he was doing and shrugged. "Is there a reason why we shouldn't?"

Buttercup pursed her lips as she made her way back down the stairs to the kitchen. She stood on the other side of the island where Butch was working and made him put down the knife he was holding. "You know why."

"I want to hear you say it." Buttercup bit her lip and looked down, only to have Butch reach across and raise her chin. "Tell me."

"Mojo's going to find out everything and I don't feel it's appropriate with me being here."

Butch walked around the island and pulled Buttercup into his arms. She melted into his embrace and breathed in his earthy, musty smell that she'd grown to love. "You know I don't care about that."

"Maybe you should." Buttercup said as he nuzzled her head into Butch's chest. "Things are getting serious."

"I know, and it's the reason why I asked you to come over." Butch murmured as he looked down at Buttercup, her jade eyes staring worriedly into his emeralds. "If this is the last time I get to be with you, then I want it to be a night we won't forget."

"Butch," she started to say only to have him stop her protest with a kiss. A deep kiss filled with passion and longing had Buttercup wrapping her arms around Butch's neck. Butch in turn reached down to grab her by the thighs and hoist her up. To stay upright, she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him.

Butch didn't say anything as he walked toward the stairs with Buttercup wrapped around him. Carefully he brought them up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, Butch set Buttercup on the counter and pressed himself firmly against her between her legs. When he stepped away, it was only so he could pull his shirt off and start the water for the shower.

Buttercup remained quiet as she started taking her bracelets off and toeing her boots from her feet. Butch came back to her and pulled her shirt over her head. Her neon green bra made him chuckle as there were little aliens on the right cup. He continued to undress her and had her watch him pull the rest of his clothes off. As she did this, she took note of everything about his body. The muscle tone. The paleness of his skin where the sun didn't touch it. The fine dark hair that started from the center of his torso and went down over his navel and around his cock. Butch was a handsome guy. He was her guy, and the thought of not having him with her hurt to the center of her being.

Butch reached for Buttercup and pulled her off the counter. She was in only her panties, letting her take her bra off herself. The last time he attempted to pull her bra off, he ripped it and had to buy her a new one. As the room became sultry from the steam of the shower, Butch hooked his fingers into Buttercup's underwear and pulled it down her legs.

She closed her eyes thinking that Butch was going to touch her, but he simply took her hand in his and brought her into the shower. The water was scalding against their skin, but they didn't feel any pain only each other. Butch took his time with Buttercup. He touched every inch of her skin and washed it with jasmine soap that he bought specifically for her.

"How does this feel?" Butch asked as he brushed his hand gently over him.

"Different, at least for us." Buttercup told him.

Butch kissed Buttercup's shoulder and moved up her neck. "What to go into deeper detail, Cupcake?"

Buttercup moaned when Butch's hand drifted to in between her legs. While washing her, he stimulated her and she writhed against him. "It's…it's…ahh!" She reached behind her and held onto Butch as her legs started to buckle.

Butch held fast to her body and moved on to other parts of her body to clean. When he was finished he moved her so he could rinse her body. After she was clean, Buttercup turned to Butch and kissed him deeply, before pulling back to prepare washing him in return. She immediately knew which soap was his because of the bottle with his signature color. When she popped the cap, she inhaled the scent and sighed recognizing it as Butch's.

She gently scrubbed his body, finding out that he was ticklish on the soles of his feet when she kneeled to wash them. It came as little surprise when she looked up to see his semi hard erection. A look passed between them before Buttercup hesitantly reached and held him in her hand.

Butch's eyes closed and he sighed as she gave the head a tentative lick. "Buttercup."

Buttercup took the head into her mouth and slowly worked his erection into growing bigger. Butch was holding himself steady with a hand braced against the tile wall. One hand reached down to simply cradle Buttercup's head. She worked gently and probably would've brought him to an orgasm, if the water hadn't started to run cold.

Butch groaned and simultaneously shut off the water and pulled Buttercup from him. She looked up at him with bewildered jade eyes as he tugged her hand, pulling her out of the bathroom altogether. Buttercup was further startled when Butch hefted her into his arms bridal style and carried her to his room.

Buttercup didn't pay attention to much else as Butch laid her down on the bed and quickly laid atop her. His kisses ran over her face before settling on her lips. He gently pried her mouth open with his tongue and eased her legs apart with his knee. Once his body was settled on hers, he groaned deeply in the back of his throat at the feel of her wetness on his cock.

"Condom," Buttercup whispered as she felt Butch's hardness gently prodding her. He rolled off her just enough to reach his box of condoms, and sighed in relief when he saw his last condom in the box. If he wanted to have another round with Buttercup, he'd just sneak into one of his brothers' rooms and take a few.

After slipping on the condom, Butch wasted no time in regaining skin on skin contact with Buttercup. He held her face in his hands and placed a deep kiss on her mouth, which she readily returned. As much as Butch just wanted to sink into Buttercup and lose himself in her, he paused and simply stared at her.

Buttercup was truly a beautiful girl. Aside from the obvious, everyone thought the girls looked alike, but close up he noticed her thicker eyelashes, the fullness of her mouth, and slight indention of her chin. In her body, she had the fuller hips and thighs of the girls and the most muscle tone. Buttercup was his kind of beautiful. She was perfect, and it truly pained him to think about never being with her again.

When he finally connected with her, he sighed in contentment. This was where Butch felt whole. Slowly, he made love to her and whispered words of love into her ears. Her sighs filled his ears and her nails left faint red lines on his back. Spreading his knees, he opened Buttercup wider and with it brushed along more nerves, bringing out louder sounds from her.

"Butch!" Buttercup gasped as she felt her end coming closer. Butch simply increased his pace and added more power to his movements. Her eyes shone a beautiful jade with pleasure and love radiating from her. When she came, her body seemed to hold Butch in a vise grip triggering his own climax.

When Buttercup started to come down from her high, she kept her arms wrapped around Butch and closed her eyes. In her relaxed state she almost missed what Butch whispered to her.

"What?"

"I love you, Buttercup."

Buttercup's eyes opened and she turned her face to stare at Butch. "That's a hell of a thing to say while your dick is still in me."

Butch pulled out of Buttercup and laid on his side. "That's one hell of a response to me saying 'I love you.'"

Moving so she was lying on her side, she sighed and looked up at Butch. "Sorry. It's just you're more of the actions speak louder than words kind of guy."

"Meaning?"

"I knew that you loved me."

"Doesn't hurt to say it aloud."

Buttercup moved closer to Butch to give him a deep kiss. Butch returned the kiss and pulled Buttercup closer to him. "I really do love you Butch."

Warmth spread through Butch's body at Buttercup's words. He only regretted not hearing them sooner. Sitting up he pulled the condom off and reached over the edge of the bed for a pair of shorts. The food he bought for their dinner was still downstairs and he needed to put it up. "I'll be right back."

Buttercup nodded her head and pulled one of Butch's pillows to her body to snuggle with. Butch smiled and left his room to go downstairs. He had the house to himself, so imagine his surprise when he saw both his brothers sitting on the couch. Boomer with an apologetic look on his face, and Brick with his arms folded and a scowl.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Brick stood up from the couch and folded his arms. "You've had your fun, now get her out of here."

"Brick, Mojo's not going to be back until—."

"Now. I'm not risking it." Brick said. "Get her dressed and get her home."

"Brick!"

"Just do it!" Brick yelled, flames sparking from his mouth. He took a deep breath that came out as a really dark cloud. "Butch, please. The shit is already about to hit the fan, and I'd rather it not have it splatter everywhere because you're concerned about getting your dick wet."

Butch growled lowly at his elder brother. "Damn it, Brick! What the hell is going on? Obviously something happened if the professor is going to rat out to Mojo."

Brick's red eyes glittered in the dim kitchen light. He had to tell his brothers something. He couldn't keep secrets from them. It was bad enough that he was keeping secrets from Mojo, he couldn't from his brothers. "Blossom's pregnant." He whispered, knowing that Buttercup was upstairs and might hear.

Boomer closed his eyes, having his suspicions confirmed. Butch's eyes widened to the point in where Brick worried his eyes might pop out of his head. "What?"

"H.I.M's to blame for this. He used his powers to control both me and Blossom and the result was us having sex. Who knows why he decided to do this other than to watch us fall apart when Mojo finds out."

Butch took a staggering step back from Brick and ran his hands over his hair. "Shit, Brick."

"The professor knows already. The only ones who don't are Buttercup, Bubbles, and Mojo." Brick continued. "Blossom and I haven't really talked about what else we're going to be doing, but we are sticking together no matter what Mojo says."

"I don't know what to say, Brick." Butch said as he found his voice. "How could you keep something like that from us?"

"I just found out a few days ago, and I wasn't going to tell you guys until we told Mojo."

The sound of a door opening brought the boys attention to the top of the stairs. Buttercup was standing their wearing nothing but a shirt from Butch's room. "Butch? What's taking—." She stopped when she saw Boomer and Brick standing in front of Butch. "I thought we were alone."

"They're leaving." Butch said, staring hard at Brick. "If what you're saying is true then I'm for damned sure owed this Brick."

"Is something wrong?" Buttercup asked as she leaned over the railing.

"Don't tell her." Brick mouthed to Butch.

"No." Butch said without turning his eyes from Brick. "They were just passing through."

Boomer looked between his brothers and sighed. "Butch, come on. You know she shouldn't be here."

"Buttercup is staying." Butch said as me turned and made his way up the stairs. Buttercup looked questioningly at the boys as Butch wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to his room.

Brick sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I really can't take this."

"Well, what did you expect Brick? We're all screwed and—."

"It's my fault. I know that, Boomer. However, I didn't ask for this."

"Actually," Boomer said as he got up from the couch. "You kind of did when you made the decision for us to go to school."

"Excuse me?"

"Every decision you've made as pushed us further and further in the hole. Sure, things were great, but now they're so bad, there's no way for us to get out." Boomer explained.

Brick rounded on Boomer with pained, yet blazing eyes. "Don't you think I know that? While you and Butch were going off having your fucking fun, I was sitting back worrying about how to keep your asses out of the line of fire from Princess, Mojo, and H.I.M. Not that you or Butch made it easy for me to do. Now, as I said before, I'm royally screwed up the ass. The least you can do is finally fucking listen to me."

Boomer stared Brick in the eyes, before dropping his gaze. "Sorry."

Brick turned away from Boomer to look up the stairs. "Make sure she's gone by morning." He ordered while making his way to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I'm actually needed." Brick threw over his shoulder.

The door slammed behind Brick, making Boomer cringe. Brick's words did strike a nerve. They were selfish. Each of them in their own way and they were all suffering for it. They really were no different than they were as children. Letting their more basic emotions rule them. It was what first destroyed them as children, and defeated time and time again by the girls. They never learned.

Boomer went up to the bathroom to shower, only to change his mind at seeing Butch and Buttercup's clothes strew over the floor. Going to his room, he striped and got into bed. The past few days have exhausted him, and there wasn't much else he wanted to do but rest.

Brick decided to drive instead of fly to the Utonium home. It took longer and gave him a chance to think. A lot was going to happen in the following days and he wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared for it all. He knew for a fact that he wasn't emotionally ready. Mojo was most definitely going to blow fuse and say things that he shouldn't. A lot of feelings were going to get hurt and old scars were going to be reopened.

He'd parked his car a few blocks down from the Utonium home and walked the rest of the way. Once there, he looked to see if the professor's light was out, before floating up to Blossom's room. He gently tapped the window and waited for Blossom to open the window.

It amazed him how much relief he felt upon seeing her. When she opened the window, he quickly climbed through and wrapped her in his arms. He breathed in her smell and the relished the tingles that came from both her and the baby. Instead of the chills he'd normally felt in her presence were now like a hot spring surrounded by a glacier. It was hot and cold at the same time.

"Brick?" her tone carrying all the questions she wanted to ask.

"Shh. Just let me spend the night and hold you in my arms." Brick whispered to her.

Blossom pulled back from Brick's arms and looked up at his face. She didn't question the solemn look on his face as she pulled him to her bed and laid down. The two immediately snuggled together and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Was Buttercup—?"

"I don't want to talk about them." Brick said. "How're you? Not too hot?"

Blossom sighed and snuggled closer to Brick. "I'm fine. I only get to hot when I'm nauseous."

"How's that been?"

"It comes and goes. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it can hit you at any time." Blossom groused. "Also, I'm starting to crave onions, pickles, and just about anything spicy."

Brick smiled at that. "He might have my powers."

"He?" Blossom said raising her head. "He might be a she?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Well, according to biology it's not up to you. I'm the one that gives the x or y chromosome."

"But it's not up to you which one you give." Blossom retorted with a smile. "For all you know it could be a girl."

"Nah, I think it's a boy. Your hot flashes say it all. It's a boy." He said.

"Or a very hot-tempered girl. You are her daddy." She said.

"Daddy." Brick murmured testing the word on his lips. It was first time he'd really said who he was in relation to the baby. He was going to be a dad. Blossom was going to be in his life in a very permanent way. Before he knew that, but that was because of their siblings' relationships and their Chemical X attraction. Now, he was having a baby with Blossom. It was surreal.

Blossom noticed the shift in Brick's mood and held on to him tighter. "Does it scare you?"

"What?"

"Becoming a dad."

Brick thought that over and realized he'd be lying if she said he didn't. "Yes. I mean, while Mojo did everything he could to provide for me and my brothers, he was limited to what he could do for us. You at least were raised by a human."

"The professor had his troubles with us too." Blossom said. Blossom then told Brick about all the shenanigans that the girls got involved with while growing up. Some of them were easy to believe, others were bizarre, and some were just out of character.

"You stole a golf set for the professor?" Brick asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah." Blossom yawned as she snuggled closer to Brick. "Not my finest hour."

"I'll say." Brick chuckled.

Blossom yawned again and snuggled deeper into Brick's arm, his warmth soothing her. She sighed contentedly as he drifted closer and closer to sleep. Brick noticed her drowsy state and shifted so that they would be more comfortable. Blossom seemed to almost immediately fall asleep after finding a really comfortable spot. Brick smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. It wasn't long after that he fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Boomer woke up early so he could take a shower. It was clear that Butch and Buttercup were still asleep by their clothes still lying on the floor of the bathroom, but he really needed to shower. Trying not to think about touching his girlfriend's sister's underwear, he moved them along with Butch's clothes to the far corner of the room. After taking a quick shower, Boomer went downstairs to get a small breakfast while he waited for the two upstairs to awaken. He didn't have to wait long as the minute Butch smelled the bacon and eggs cooking, he wandered downstairs in the same shorts he wore the night before.

"Morning." Boomer said trying to break the ice between them. He'd been told by Brick the night before to make sure that Buttercup left, but he didn't want to irritate Butch more than he already had.

"Morning." Butch said gruffly as he reached for a piece of bacon and chewed thoughtfully on it. "Is Brick up yet?"

Boomer shrugged as he set his breakfast down on the table and sat across from Butch. "He's not here. He left last night."

Butch rolled his eyes and snorted. "I bet he's at Blossom's right now. I can't have my girlfriend spend the night over, but he's spending the night at his girlfriend's house. Way to be as leader Brick."

Boomer repressed a sigh and began to eat his breakfast. He didn't want to fight with Butch. It would be useless to do so anyway. Butch was probably the stubbornest person he knew aside from Mojo. "Give him a break. He's going to be a dad."

That sobered Butch from some of his ire. Still, he was irritated with Brick for not saying anything sooner and just dragging his brothers behind, like when they were younger. "How do you think Mojo's going to react?"

"He's definitely going to have a heart attack." Boomer said worriedly. "I don't know what's going to be worst. Not seeing Bubbles again, or not having Mojo around because his heart attack killed him."

Butch didn't say anything, because he knew Boomer was going to do nothing but worry more than he needed. He then stretched and stood up from the table. "I'm going take a shower."

"Shouldn't you wake up and get Buttercup out of here first?" Boomer asked.

"Mojo isn't coming back for a few days. Buttercup can sleep in for a few minutes." Was Butch's dismissive answer.

Boomer remained silent as he watched Butch make his way upstairs and then heard the shower starting. He shook his head at Butch's boldness. Still, he did have a point. Mojo wasn't going to be home for a few days. And he did want to have Bubbles over if not for a few hours. Maybe while Brick was out, doing whatever he was doing with Blossom, he could have Bubbles over.

Boomer finished his breakfast and left the house, unwisely leaving Butch and Buttercup alone. He'd been gone for about ten before the door opened and closed bringing in a tired Mojo. He'd gone out of town because one of his stocks had fallen and he needed a bit of rearranging of things so protect everything else. It didn't take nearly as long as he thought, but he was home early. He hoped the boys were home, he'd picked up the mail and was excited to see so many letters from colleges for Brick. Thick envelopes that held what could only be acceptation letters.

Almost all the schools that Brick applied to had sent a letter to him. As he passed the bathroom, he heard the shower going, so either Boomer or Brick was up already. He peeked into Boomer's room, and figured that he was in the shower. Upon going into Butch's room he saw that Butch was still asleep with the covers strewn over his body. He did frown and wonder if Butch had always been that thin.

Leaving out of Butch's room, he went into Brick's and left the letters on the bed, sure that the his eldest would find them. As he came out of Brick's room, Mojo was startled to see Butch coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a bundle of clothes in his arms. One piece that caught his attention was a green bra. The sight of it had Mojo's face paling.

Butch looked up then and felt the blood drain from his face. "Mojo. What are you doing here?"

Mojo didn't answer as he turned his back on Butch and went back to his room. Butch dropped the clothes and followed after Mojo.

"Wait! Mojo. Dad, please wait. I can explain."

Mojo violently opened the door causing it to bang against the door, startling Buttercup awake. Disorientated, she put a hand over her face and groaned before turning toward the door. It took her a moment to gather what was happening and when she did, she gasped and grabbed the comforter to cover herself.

Mojo felt his blood pressure sky rocket through his veins as he stared at the green eyed girl with black hair sitting naked on his son's bed. "Is that Buttercup?" he whispered.

Butch's hands were in his hair completely freaking out hoping he could lie his way out of this, but knowing that it was impossible. "Dad please. You have to understand—."

"Is that whore Buttercup?!" Mojo yelled.

"Who the hell are calling 'whore', Monkey?" Buttercup couldn't stop herself from yelling out.

"Cupcake, please don't." Butch begged. This situation was bad enough, they didn't need Mojo anymore pissed than he already was.

Buttercup looked to Butch and pulled the covers tighter around her body. The minute Mojo heard her voice, he knew immediately that the girl was Buttercup. "Where's Brick?"

"What?"

"Where is Brick?" Mojo said turning his full attention to Butch.

"I don't—." His words were cut off as Mojo backhanded Butch across the face.

Buttercup gasped and pulled herself from the bed, only to be stopped when Mojo turned to glare at her. He returned his glare to Butch waiting for an answer.

Butch swallowed, stunned that Mojo had struck him. He never hit them, even when he was at his angriest. Despite the Chemical X in Mojo's body being significantly less than what made up Butch's makeup, the anger that filled Mojo was more than enough to bruise. "Answer me boy."

Resigned that this was happening now, Butch closed his eyes in defeat. "He's probably at the professor's house with…Blossom."

Mojo roughly pushed Butch out of his way as he left the room. He paused in the doorway and turned halfway over his shoulder. "Get yourself and that whore dressed. Now."

"Dad."

Mojo turned his back on Butch as he stormed down the hallway. Butch took a step after Mojo and then fell into the doorway in shock. Buttercup padded over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. Butch quickly turned to Buttercup and held her in his arms. This could very well be the last time he held her in his arms like such.

Mojo, Butch, and Buttercup arrived at the Utonium home in Butch's car. Butch parked and killed the engine. Buttercup not to be cowed by Mojo proudly got out of the car and folded her arms across her chest. Mojo scowled at her brazenness and turned to look at Butch who had yet to look him in the eye.

"How could you? After everything I've done for you three."

"Dad—." Butch tried again.

"Shut up." Mojo snarled. He got out of the car and stormed to the front door. Butch sighed and got out of the car. He ignored Buttercup's attempt to hold his hand as he watched Mojo bang on the door furiously.

When the door opened, the professor was more than surprised to see not just Mojo, but Butch and Buttercup standing behind him. It didn't take long for him to figure out what might have happened, and easily stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. Mojo's anger subsided for a second, shocked at the professor's almost nonchalant attitude. The it dawned on him that the professor knew. He knew and purposely didn't tell him.

"You bastard." Mojo growled as he stomped into the house. "Brick! Where is he?"

"Brick?" The professor closed the door after Buttercup and Butch entered and directed them to the living room, where he had them wait. "Brick isn't here."

"Don't lie to me! Butch already told me that he was." Mojo yelled. "Is he in her room now?" Mojo didn't wait for an answer as he ran toward the stairs and ascended them rather quickly for a chimp of his age.

Just as he reached the top of the stairs, Blossom was drowsily coming from her room, rubbing her eyes. "What's with all the yelling?"

Mojo paused upon seeing Blossom and took in her red hair. It was exact shade of red he saw at the boys' school months ago and his fury increased tenfold. "You thieving, conniving witches!"

"Huh?" Blossom turned and was startled to see Mojo, standing before her with his normally pink eyes appearing red glaring murderously at her. Taking a step back in alarm, Blossom unconsciously put a hand over her belly.

The silent stare down between them was short lived as Brick stumbled from Blossom's room much more awake than Blossom at the moment, upon instantly recognizing Mojo's voice. He looked between Blossom and Mojo and groaned. "Shit."

Blossom looked to Brick and put her hand on his arm in worry. The simple gesture had Mojo running toward them with his hands raised as if to attack Blossom. "Keep your hands of my son!"

"Mojo." Brick said as he stopped Mojo from what he believed was striking Blossom. "We can explain."

"What is there to explain?" Mojo said as he struggled to reach Blossom, who oddly was stepping back from him rather than confronting him. "These girls believe they can just take whatever they want, but they will not have you."

"Mojo, calm down and give us a chance to explain." Brick tried to reason.

At that point, the professor had come up the stairs and called out to them. "Mojo, come downstairs so we can all talk about this rationally. Boomer and Bubbles should be here soon."

Mojo turned to the professor from Brick's arms and snarled. "You'd never to lie. Were those not the words you told me a while ago. You'd never lie to me."

Hurt and betrayal ran rampant through Mojo and he pulled himself from Brick's arms violently. He pushed past the professor and made his way downstairs where Butch and Buttercup were sitting side by side. Butch straightened his stance upon Mojo's eyes settling on him.

"Butch move away from her." When Butch turned to look at Buttercup, Mojo growled low in his throat. "Now."

Butch sighed and stood up from where he was sitting comfortably beside Buttercup. Buttercup's hand tightened over her folded arm and she looked away from Butch, in what could best be described as disgust. However, she couldn't really blame him. Mojo was rightfully furious. The professor and Brick had come down the stairs and found the air thick with tension.

Brick looked at Butch and shook his head. He didn't say anything, but based on how Mojo arrived, he was sure of what happened. Mojo returned early and caught Butch and Buttercup in bed. He'd told that idiot to get her out there as soon as he could. That reminded him. "Where's Boomer?"

At that moment, the front door opened and in came the laughing blondes with eyes full of mirth. Mojo turned toward the door and believed his nerves were officially shot at that point. Boomer and Bubbles were completely oblivious to the tension in the room. Boomer had his arm wrapped around Bubbles and proceeded to kiss her fully on the mouth.

"Boomer!"

Boomer pulled himself from Bubbles and his eyes widened in shock upon seeing Mojo in the Utonium living room. "Dad."

Bubbles turned and pressed herself against Boomer, suddenly realizing the situation they'd walked in on. "Mojo."

The silence of the room ay thick, until the professor cleared his throat. "Girls, let the boys sit together on the couch and move to the dining room."

"I think I'm fine where I am." Buttercup declared, crossing her legs to empathize her point.

"Buttercup, now." The professor spoke in a voice that didn't allow for argument.

Buttercup glanced at the professor before sending a glare at Mojo. Standing up, she reached to touch Butch, who avoided her by turning her head. The motion hurt, but she wouldn't allow that to show—not in front of Mojo.

Buttercup left the family room and pulled Bubbles with her, leaving Boomer to join his brothers on the couch. Once they were all seated, Boomer and Brick noticed Butch's more subdued attitude and the faint bruise the marred his face.

"What happened to your face?" Brick whispered.

Butch didn't say anything, but he gestured with his chin subtly toward Mojo who was glaring murderously at the girls. Boomer's eyes widened as he looked at Mojo. Had Mojo really struck Butch after finding out?

Mojo turned to his sons and each of them braced themselves for the fury that was coming. "How long?"

"What?" Boomer bravely, or stupidly asked.

"How long have you three been ensnared by those whores?" Mojo yelled at them, drawing the professor's attention.

"My daughters are not whores, and I'd appreciated it if you didn't refer to them as such." The professor softly warned Mojo. "I understand that you are upset, but my girls are not to blame."

"Then who is to blame, if not them?" Mojo snorted and then he stood to face the professor. "Those girls have stolen just about everything from me at every turn. Ever since you decided to create those monsters, my life has been hell."

The professor didn't respond as there was truth to Mojo's words. The girls' existence did complicate Mojo's life. "Mojo—."

"Everything I ever cared for was taken from me one by one by those girls." Mojo continued drawing the girls' attention, Buttercup and Bubbles from the dining room and Blossom from the top of the stairs. "I refuse to allow them to take my sons away from me. Not after getting a second chance."

Brick stood up and summoned the courage to speak on his brothers' and his behalf. "Mojo. Dad." He called when Mojo didn't turn to face him. "The girls aren't to blame for this. If anything, I'd blame the professor, but I know you care too much for him to say so."

Mojo turned to face Brick, who'd dare to say such nonsense. "How can you say that? I've told you the history we have with them."

Brick sighed and ran his hand over his face. "It's your history with them, not ours."

In a move too quick to avoid, Mojo grabbed Brick by the collar of his shirt and brought him down to his eye level. "Do you not remember when you and your brothers were destroyed because of them?"

Brick stared unwavering at Mojo. "I'll never forget that day. We floated in darkness before H.I.M found us and resurrected us."

"Then how?" Mojo asked with his grip tightening on Brick's shirt. "How can you three betray me like this? Lie to me?"

"What choice did we have?" Brick questioned pulling away from Mojo, throwing him off balance. "Mojo, you've kept us locked away at the volcano tower for years out of fear."

"Apparently, I was right to keep you three locked away. Maybe then you wouldn't have been bewitched by those girls." Mojo grumbled angrily.

"Those girls are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Brick stated. "And as much as it's going to hurt you to hear this, but we love them."

Mojo's eyes widened, before narrowing. "Love them. I can comprehend regular humans falling for those creatures, but not you three. It's not real love."

Boomer looked up to stare at Mojo. "That's not true. I do love Bubbles."

"Boomer, you're fool hearty to believe such…bullshit!" Mojo turned to his youngest. "Love is not something you three are capable of feeling. What you think is love for those wretched girls is just the Chemical X and H.I.M's cootie shot reacting to the Chemical X in their cells."

"That's not true." Boomer argued standing up. "Ever since the first day of school when I met Bubbles, I've felt—."

"First day of school?" Mojo interrupted. "You've been deceiving me since August?"

"You'd have yanked us out of school if you knew." Brick explained. "It isn't fair to hold your fear over us. So what, that we met up with the girls. This doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything." Mojo yelled.

While the boys and Mojo went back and forth talking or rather arguing, Blossom had joined her sisters in the dining room. "This isn't going well."

"How did you expect this to go?" Buttercup asked sharply.

Bubbles hadn't said anything since entering the kitchen, but worried none the less about What Mojo was going to do.

"This would've gone better if—."

"If what?" Buttercup said going on the defensive. "If he hadn't caught me and Butch naked in his bed? Is that it?"

Blossom's eyes widened before she rolled her eyes. "It's not always about what you're doing Buttercup. Besides, it wouldn't have been you that got us busted anyway."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked Blossom's way confused and curious as to what she meant. Blossom then stood up and walked to the living room. She had to tell them now, there could be no better or worse time.

"Mojo." Blossom called, drawing the attention of everyone. "We were never intending to keep this from you for long."

Mojo snarled as he turned onto Blossom. "Oh really? You wanted to rub it in my face that you three sirens from hell are stealing the only family that I have left."

Blossom took a deep breath and looked toward Brick. "Brick, can you stand with me?"

Mojo put his hand out to stop Brick from advancing toward Blossom. Brick ignored Mojo's hand and went to stand beside Blossom and held her hand in his own. "Brick, get away from her."

Blossom took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Brick's hand. "Okay. As I was saying, we never intended to keep this from you. We were going to tell you once school was over, but something came up and we could really us both our parents' support."

Mojo felt his fur begin to stand on end with nerves. "Support?" he asked suspiciously. "Support of what? Because I certainly do not and will not support a relationship between either of my sons with the Power Puff Girls!"

"You're just going to have to get over it then, because Blossom and I are going to be together for a while." Brick declared growing frustrated with Mojo's undying resentment of the girls. "Blossom's pregnant."

Mojo's body froze in shock as the weight of that statement hit him. Bubbles let out an audible gasp and she brought her hands to her mouth and Buttercup's jaw fell open. The boys and the professor braced themselves for whatever happened next, knowing that Mojo could either have a heart attack or blow a fuse.

"Pregnant?" Mojo spoke the word as if it were a curse. "How can she be pregnant?"

"How come you didn't tell us?" Bubbles asked Blossom accusingly.

Blossom turned to her sisters and sighed. "I couldn't. Not yet."

Brick took a deep breath and hoped that Mojo could keep his anger in check long enough for him to explain. "About two months ago, H.I.M drugged both me and Blossom and we wound up having sex with each other. Neither of us remembered how it happened, but all we remember is waking up naked in Blossom's bed the next day. We didn't find out about the pregnancy until—."

"H.I.M? Is that the best excuse, you have to offer?" Mojo snarled. "I'm sure she didn't need any assistance from H.I.M to get you to spill your seed." He looked at Blossom with disgust. "I hope you're proud of yourself whore."

"Mojo!" The professor yelled.

"And you." Mojo turned his hateful glare onto the professor. "You're allowing her to keep it."

"It?" Blossom whispered, causing Brick to wrap his arm tighter around her for support.

"It's not my decision to make." The professor stated, growing angry with Mojo's stubbornness. "This is Blossom's and Brick's decision. Also, I cannot believe that you would stand there and ignore the fact that H.I.M was the cause of this."

"Was H.I.M the one that put those three up to lying to me about the girls?" Mojo asked. Brick released a thin cloud of smoke in aggravation. "Was H.I.M the one that pushed them into the girls' arms and between their legs?"

"Jojo Utonium!" The professor yelled out Mojo's adopted name, hoping that some disciplined part of him would behave.

"Was H.I.M the one that made you three look me in the eye and tell me that nothing was going on when there very obviously was?" Mojo's voice had reached a screeching crescendo as he turned full circle to look at the boys. "Because H.I.M is the only one that doesn't seem involved—."

"Not involved?" Brick spoke the last of his temper flaring. "H.I.M has been pestering—no tormenting us since the day he brought us back! You don't know a goddamn thing about the hell he's put us through before you took us in!"

"Brick." Butch warned. Mojo didn't know all the details about their time with H.I.M and they intended for it to remain that way. At least, Butch thought they did.

"You want to know what happened when we failed to defeat the girls after being resurrected? H.I.M beat us within an inch our lives, and we were only five! I'd never seen Boomer cry like he did before that night or since, and Butch was practically broken after H.I.M was through."

"Brick!" Boomer said standing up. "Stop." When he looked over to Bubbles, he saw tears in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and wipe them front her face.

Brick turned his eyes to his brothers. "How can you guys sit here and listen to him talk about the girls as if they were the antichrist, when H.I.M—a goddamn demon—has time and time again fucked us over just for the mere fucking fun of it!" He turned his burning gaze back to Mojo. "You should be so fucking ashamed of yourself for missing the real threat to us!"

Mojo had been stunned into silence as were the girls upon hearing Brick's declaration. Blossom stepped forward and put her hand on Brick's shoulder. "Brick, that's enough."

Brick growled and turned toward Blossom. "Do you want our kid to be afraid to tell us anything, because of how we'd react?"

"Brick, I—."

"I also don't want our kid to think that we wouldn't believe him if he were ever in trouble." Brick turned to glare at Mojo. "Blossom and I were raped due to H.I.M's obsession with fucking people's lives up. This child is the result of it. Bottom line _Dad,_ " he said with a grimace. "I thought we'd be able to get some kind of help from you, but I thought wrong.

He laughed humorlessly then a ran a hand through his hair. "All year I've been trying to look out for the best interests of everybody."

"Who's best interests Brick?" Mojo challenged. "Because certainly not mine or your brothers by lying to me?"

Brick exhaled releasing a cloud of smoke and then nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe at first I was just looking out for myself. I wanted to go to school so I could get out from under the label that was the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I wanted us to branch out, so we weren't so goddamn reliant on each other. Obviously, finding out that we went to school with the girls complicated things."

"This isn't our fault." Buttercup interjected. "We didn't know any more than you guys that we'd be attending the same school."

Butch sighed as he looked up at Buttercup. "No one's blaming you for anything. Your being at the school was an unexpected surprise."

"And it was the best surprise." Boomer said with a smile aimed towards Bubbles. "I've never been happier than I was with Bubbles."

"Please, spare us the lovey dovey mush, Boomer." Butch said. "My stomach's already turning from this tailspin we're in."

"Yeah, and my stomach turned over last night when I found your and Buttercup's underwear in the one the bathroom floor." Boomer retorted. "I hope you didn't—."

The professor loudly cleared his throat reminding the boys that he was the father of the girls they were dating. "We're getting off topic here. Right now, we need to figure out how we're going to deal with H.I.M."

"What about that thing growing in her womb?" Mojo spoke up, pointing in Blossom's direction. "She can't have that thing."

"No!" Blossom said. "We're not getting rid of the baby." She looked up at Mojo and wrapped her arms around themselves. "I don't care what you say, Mojo."

Mojo stood up and approached Blossom until Brick stepped in front of him. "Then hear me when I say this, Blossom. I refuse to support you and that spawn. You're taking my son away from me."

"No one's taking anyone away from you." Blossom started to say. "If anything, we're expanding your family."

Mojo chuckled cruelly in Blossom's face, causing Brick to breathe a dark cloud. "Expanding. I refuse to have anything to do with that thing."

"Then kiss my ass goodbye Mojo." Brick said.

Butch, Boomer, and Mojo looked at Brick in shock. "What?"

"You forget the Christmas present you gave us. A quarter million and the money we've accumulated over the years of allowances." Brick smirked without any warmth at Mojo. "It's more than enough to tide us over."

"Tide you over?"

Brick turned his back to Mojo and took Blossom's hand in his own. "As much as I would like your support, I don't need it. I'll take care of H.I.M myself." Brick declared. "And once that's done, I'll take care of my new family."

Brick's declaration left Mojo and his brothers speechless as he went up to Blossom's room to retrieve his shoes and keys. When he came back down he pulled Blossom close to him and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth, causing not one her, but her sisters to blush as well. "I love you, Blossom. I promise to take care of you. Both of you."

Mojo stood stunned, not believing what he was seeing and felt his heart seize in his chest. The last thing he remembered was everything going dark and hearing a loud shriek of surprise.


	43. Chapter 41

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-One: Divided We Fall

Bubbles noticed when Mojo was falling and let out a shriek when he fell to the floor. Butch and Boomer just barely caught Mojo as his eyes closed and his hand went to his chest.

"Mojo?"

"Mojo!"

The professor immediately kneeled beside Mojo and started to check his vitals. "Bring him downstairs to my lab. I have medicine for him."

The boys readily helped their father down to the lab where the professor was already getting things prepared for him. They laid him on the hospital bed and watched anxiously as the professor prepared Mojo's medicine. Mojo was breathing too shallowly for Boomer's liking and it made him think he was dead for a moment.

"Boys, give me some room to work." The professor said gently.

Boomer and Butch stepped back from Mojo and watched as the professor administered his medicine. Mojo exhaled deeply and then his body relaxed. The boys heaved a sigh of relief. Mojo was going to be all right. At least he was physically for the time being. Brick's declaration was more than enough to shock anyone.

Mojo was in good hands with the professor, so Butch gestured for Boomer to follow him up the stairs to try to talk some sense into Brick. Butch heard the yelling before he reached the stairs and it came as no surprise to hear Buttercup the loudest.

"I don't care what you've got to say. This is all your fucking fault, Brick!" Buttercup was yelling pointing her finger into his chest.

Brick rolled his eyes and turned away from Buttercup. "Tell me something I don't know. Also why in the fuck are you getting in my face about this when I said H.I.M's the reason for this?"

"Buttercup, you're being unfair." Bubbles said softly trying to diffuse the tension.

"Especially since it was her ass that Mojo caught in Butch's bed this morning." Brick snapped. "You weren't even supposed to be there."

"Me? What's not supposed to be here is that—."

"Buttercup if you finish that, I swear to god I'm going to strangle you." Blossom threatened. "How dare you try to take this out on our baby! It didn't ask to be here!" Blossom yelled for the first time in what felt like forever.

Brick rubbed his hand soothingly over Blossom's back. Buttercup huffed in aggravation and folded her arms. "This is unbelievable."

Butch and Boomer came fully into the room and looked to Brick. Brick caught his brothers' eye and relaxed minimally. "Is Mojo all right?"

"He'll live, but we still need to talk about a few things." Boomer awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.

"You're damn right we do!" Buttercup snapped and then turned to Butch. "How come you didn't say anything!"

Butch repressed a sigh of aggravation. "This isn't about me right now."

"No, it's never about you, me, or anyone else, but Blossom and Brick!" Buttercup yelled. "The only time anyone isn't paying attention to either of them is when I'm pissed the fuck off to no tomorrow."

"That's not true, Buttercup." Bubbles told her sister, trying to calm her down. "No one ignores you."

"I don't ignore you, Buttercup." Butch said, growing angry with her for thinking so little, not of him but herself as well. "I certainly didn't ignore you last night."

"That's because your dick was not only in me, it was in my mouth." She retorted viciously.

Butch's jaw clenched hard as his teeth ground together. Boomer walked over to Bubbles and quietly steered them out of the line of fire that was about to be Butch, Buttercup, Brick, and Blossom.

"Fuck you, Buttercup." Butch whispered through clenched teeth. "I've tried with you, but I'm not going to try if the only thing you think I value about you is your pussy."

"You've tried?" Buttercup snapped furiously. "Before the only time you paid attention to me is when you wanted your dick wet."

Butch shook his head and sighed. "I refuse to pity you, Buttercup. You're above that, and quite frankly so am I."

Buttercup swallowed back the tears she felt were threatening to fall and chose to be the tough girl everyone knew her to be. "Get out!"

When Butch made no move to leave, Buttercup's eyes burned red with the laser beams about to fire from her eyes. Butch held his ground and refused to back down from her. Boomer and Bubbles watching the scene unfold, held each other not sure as to what was going to happen next.

"STOP IT!" Bubbles suddenly screamed, her sonic powers making everything in the house rattle and everyone to cover their ears. "What is the matter with everyone? I thought we were here to try to sort things out, not to play the blame game."

"Bubbles is right. We need each now more than ever." Boomer spoke up in full support of Bubbles.

Buttercup still angry, turned to Bubbles with fiery eyes. "Now you guys want to do something? I've been saying that for the past two months."

"We didn't know what we were dealing with and we discussed letting us deal with H.I.M." Brick told Buttercup.

"We're better suited for it than you three." Butch interjected, then turned to Blossom. "Well, you two. I doubt Brick is going to let you anywhere near the action."

"H.I.M has always been our problem to deal with." Boomer continued. "It always should've been us to take care if H.I.M."

"We can help you guys. Five is better than three." Bubbles said grabbing Boomer's hand.

Boomer turned and brushed his hand against Bubbles' cheek. "No. You and your sisters stay out of it." He leaned his head closer to whispered into her ear. "It'd kill me if anything happened to you."

Even the words were meant only for the two of them, the others clearly heard the words. Brick shared Boomer's feelings about the girls. If anything happened to Blossom—or God forbid—the baby, he'd never forgive himself. Butch felt similarly, but with the way Buttercup was acting, he didn't say it aloud.

"We should go. Mojo's okay for the time being." Butch said heading toward the door. "Us guys have things to talk about."

Butch made for the door without sparing Buttercup a second look. Being ignored by Butch hurt more than anything else and Buttercup stormed up to her room, giving the door a hard slam that rocked the house. It was followed by a loud, frustrated and pained scream.

Bubbles and Blossom were used to Buttercup's outbursts whereas Brick and Boomer were not. They also felt a bit of pity for Butch who would eventually have to face that. Hopefully she'd leave him with his dick attached.

"We should get out of here." Brick said. "I'll send Boomer by later to get Mojo."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who'd be marginally welcome." Brick told him, seeing as Mojo would was going to fry him later and Butch would likely just fight with Buttercup if she saw him.

Boomer considered that to be a reasonable answer. "Okay, but what are you going to be doing?"

"Moving my money into another account. It's just a precaution in case he gets the idea to freeze my account." Brick answered. In all honesty, he wouldn't put it past Mojo to do that. He'd just said he refused to support them, so Brick using his money to support them would automatically be out of question.

Boomer worried his bottom lip. With how Brick was talking it seemed as though he would be leaving them. However, he couldn't really blame him. Mojo was being extremely prejudice against the girls and anything to do with them. Sure, he had his reason, but with the current situation, one would expect him to be past that. Unfortunately, his hate was strong and the pain ran deep.

To hide that he was worried about Brick, he turned to Bubbles and gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Bubbles said mildly shocked from the early afternoon's events.

"Come on, Boomer." Brick said as he walked toward the front door. Boomer reluctantly followed Brick out of the house. The girls stood there watching the boys leave and exhaled deeply. Blossom sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. Bubbles stood for a moment before sitting next to Blossom.

"Blossom?"

"What Bubbles?" Blossom groaned not looking up.

"Did Brick really rape you?" Bubbles asked softly.

Blossom dropped her hands and stared incredulously and angrily at Bubbles. "Brick didn't rape me. It was H.I.M." She suddenly stood up and started pacing in front of Bubbles before she turned on her. "Don't ever say that Brick did anything to hurt me!"

Bubbles was a but shocked by Blossom's adamancy about how Brick wasn't at fault. Still, she didn't necessarily trust Brick around her sister at the moment. "True, but what if H.I.M makes Brick do something again and he does hurt you? Or the baby?"

The room suddenly grew cold as Blossom glared icily at Bubbles. Bubbles sat up straighter on the couch worried about what Blossom's reaction might be. "Brick would never hurt the baby."

"You don't know that Blossom. He made Brick have sex with you and got you pregnant." Bubbles tried to make her see reason. "If he did that, what's to stop him from harming you or the baby?"

"I won't let that happen. Brick won't allow it to happen." Blossom spoke with conviction. "I trust Brick to protect us. Don't you trust Boomer?"

"I trust Boomer, but—." Bubbles started.

"But what?" Blossom challenged. "But Brick's been controlled by H.I.M already?" she asked with a raised brow in question.

Bubbles didn't say anything as she held her arms to herself.

"H.I.M has controlled me too. Do you think I would hurt Brick or our baby?" She asked Bubbles.

"No." Bubbles said reaching for Blossom's hands. "No, never. You'd never hurt anyone."

"Then why would you think Brick would?" Blossom asked her younger sister. "Is it because he's a Rowdy Ruff Boy?"

"Blossom, I—."

"Because if that's the case then need I remind you that Boomer is a Rowdy Ruff Boy as well." Blossom told her.

"I know, but—."

"If you don't think less of Boomer's integrity then don't think less of Brick's." Blossom said pulling herself from Bubbles. "I need to rest."

With that Blossom walked out of the room and made her way up the stairs to her room. As she passed Buttercup's room, she could hear the thrashing of her throwing things around. When there were pauses in the thrashing, Blossom could very well hear Buttercup sniffling from crying. Blossom continued onto her room and once inside, allowed herself the chance to cry. She backed against the door and slid down and wrapped her arms around her knees. The tears fell in hot streams down her cheeks and against her stomach.

Butch was furiously punching a wall when Boomer and Brick returned. He'd been home for about ten minutes and in which he managed to punch at least thirty holes into. Brick and Boomer found him as he was punching hole thirty-one.

Brick didn't hesitate to walk over to Butch and turn him around to punch him in the face. The punch jarred Butch out of his anger as he spun and fell to the ground. As he was picking himself up, he looked up to see Brick flexing his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Butch asked as he felt around his mouth his with tongue for any loose teeth.

"You know what the hell that was for, dumb ass. Mojo caught you and Buttercup together didn't he?"

Butch didn't answer, but he turned away from Brick not wanting him to see his shame. "He wasn't supposed to be back until Thursday."

Brick sighed and pulled his hat from his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know, but still this really fucked things up."

"Don't be so modest, Brick. It doesn't suit you." Butch said as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're the one that knocked up the Power Puff girl."

"Considering you kept Buttercup on the sharp end of your dick, I'm surprised you didn't plant your own little bastard there." Brick said as he walked away from Butch and went up to his room. His brothers followed after him—Boomer in worry, Butch in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to, but damn it don't take this out on me." Butch snapped at Brick's back.

"I don't blame you Butch. I just wish you'd kept it in your pants for a little while longer." Brick said as he went into his closet and rummaged around. He came back out with a duffel bag and set it on his bed as he went back into his closet.

Boomer's anxiety increased and he kept glancing between Butch and Brick, hoping that what he was seeing wasn't what was actually occurring. "Brick, I thought you were just moving your money."

"I will." Brick called from the closet as he came out with an armload of shirts and set them in the duffel bag.

"But it looks like your moving out." Boomer said, his nerves beginning to get the better of him.

Brick stopped on his way to his closet and glanced at Boomer's anxious face. Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck and fully faced his brothers. "I'm not staying here guys. I can't."

"Why not?" Boomer asked. "I mean, Mojo wouldn't kick you out."

"He's not like the professor." Butch snidely remarked. "If anything he's going to try to keep you here."

"Exactly. I'll suffocate under his watch." Brick explained. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't yank us out of school."

Boomer was starting to panic and couldn't help but wonder why his brothers were being so nonchalant about this. He was going to lose Bubbles and there didn't seem to be anything he could do to prevent it. He didn't realize that he wasn't breathing under Butch punched him in the shoulder.

"Boomer." Butch called out to him. "What's wrong?"

Boomer leaned against Brick's dresser and put his face in his hands. Brick stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Boomer. Butch had his arms folded as he waited with Boomer to look up. When he pulled his face from his hands, he surprised his brothers by having tears in his eyes. Since that night where H.I.M beat them senseless, he hasn't shed more than a few tears here and there. However right now, Boomer was showing signs of breaking into full sobs.

"Boomer?" Brick dropped his clothes onto the bed and walked over to his youngest brother. "Hey."

Boomer looked between his brothers as his tears fell and he quickly wiped them away from his face, trying to stop them, but more tears continued to fall. "Damn it."

Butch put a hand on Boomer's shoulder in a rare sign of comfort for his younger brother. Boomer grabbed onto Butch's hand and dropped his head as more tears fell. "Boomer, things are going to be fine."

"No, they're not!" Boomer exclaimed, looking up at his brothers. "Mojo's just had a heart attack. Brick's leaving because Mojo won't help him. We're going to get yanked out of school, and I'm not going to see Bubbles again, because we're going to be locked away!"

Brick and Butch shared Boomer's worries. However, Brick didn't have the luxury to worry about what would happen. All he could do was prepare and right now, getting himself situated comfortably out from under Mojo's thumb. He wished he could do more for his brothers at the moment, but Blossom's wellbeing was going to come first.

Butch wrapped an arm around Boomer's shoulders and held him to his side in an awkward hug. Boomer leaned into his brother's embrace. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to take care of this." Brick said. "As soon as the dust settles and we've regained our footing, the three of us are going to deal with H.I.M." He turned back to his bed and continued to put things into the duffel bag.

Boomer looked up at Butch and then his brow furrowed as he turned to Brick. "Then shouldn't we stick together. You don't have to leave."

"Boomer if I stay, I won't be much help to anyone. You want to protect Bubbles, I want to protect Blossom and the baby, and Butch I know you want to protect Buttercup. I know we're stronger together, but I have to get things in order for myself and you guys before we do anything else."

"And how are you planning to do that?" Butch asked, not feeling confident at the moment.

"First, we're going to stop acting like we've already had our asses handed to us. We're down. Not defeated." Brick spoke with a newfound strength. "Boomer, clean yourself up so you can go pick up Mojo from the girls' house."

"What do you want me to do?" Butch asked.

Brick looked to Butch and sighed. "I need you to just watch over Mojo."

"Watch Mojo?"

Brick nodded as he finished packing his bag with enough clothes to last him the month. "Yeah. Mojo's going to be no pun intended ape shit crazy. Who knows what he's going to do."

"I have to monkey sit?" Butch exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Brick told Butch as he zipped his duffel bag and then reached under his bed. He then pulled out a smaller duffel bag and made his way to the bathroom. "Also, if Mojo is about to do something, stop him. If you can't, call me."

"And where the fuck are you going to be, while you have me monkey sitting?" Butch asked frustrated with getting the most lackluster task.

Brick grabbed all his toiletries from the bathroom, most of them being his shampoo, conditioner, and toothbrush, and his favorite brush. "Somewhere that's not here."

"Don't be an ass right now." Butch told him, blocking his way. "That's my job." He smirked.

Brick smiled despite himself and patted Butch on the arm as he passed. "I'll be at a hotel until I can find an apartment." He went into his room and grabbed his larger duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll call you guys to let you know when I get settled."

Looking around his room, he searched for anything else he might need before leaving. Snatching his charger for his phone, he grabbed the smaller duffel bag and made his way down the stairs to the front door. Once he left, Boomer and Butch shared a look and they both sighed heavily.

The professor was sitting with Mojo down in his lab with his pipe in his mouth. He was softly puffing on it when he heard a soft groan from the bed where Mojo lay. He turned and stood up to go sit beside him. Mojo slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"You're awake." The professor stated looking at Mojo. "How are you feeling?"

"Where are my boys?" Mojo asked sitting up from the bed. The professor moved to push him back down, causing Mojo to slap his hands away.

"They're not here." The professor told him. "I don't know when they'll be back."

Mojo sighed and looked away from the professor. "How long have you known?"

"Known?"

"Known that your daughters were fraternizing with my sons." Mojo growled lowly.

The professor sighed and took a deep pull from his pipe. "I've known they were attending the same school since September."

Mojo swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned from the professor. The betrayal he was feeling just sat on his chest like an elephant. While he expected his sons to try to keep this from them, he thought as one parent to another that the professor would say something. How wrong he was to think that this man truly cared for his wellbeing.

"They've been dating this entire time." Mojo stated in an incredulous tone.

"No. Boomer and Bubbles started dating around Homecoming. Butch and Buttercup were around Christmas. Brick and Blossom are the most recent." The professor told him.

"Fucking sirens." Mojo growled lowly.

"Mojo." The professor sighed mildly shocked at his language. "This isn't anyone's fault."

Mojo snorted. "I beg to differ. I blame those girls for all my woes and now they are taking the last of what I have left."

"I wish you would stop blaming the girls for the things that have happened." The professor tried to reason with him. "The girls just like everyone else did not ask to be created. They are no different from your boys, you, or me."

"Spare me." Mojo snapped. "My life has been ruined ever since you decided to make those abominable creatures."

"Yes, since I decided to make them." The professor snapped back at Mojo. "All these years you've spent hating the girls when it was me that your anger should've been directed at."

Mojo turned his head away from the professor, not wanting to listen to his words. He couldn't direct his hate towards the man he'd once considered his father. It would've been too easy to forgive him. Being angry with the girls allowed him to continue.

At first, he thought he would succumb to his despair and die of depression. When he stumbled upon the girls in that dark alley he saw his chance for revenge. As they were only little girls, they were easy to persuade into doing his bidding. Those plans fell through when they tapped into their fully potential. He had a second chance with other villains, but none came as close to destroying the girls as his boys. They were his greatest creation—his pride and joy.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the professor letting out a heavy half sigh half groan. "You are as stubborn now as you were then. You always had your mind set in your ways. No amount of discipline was enough, but still I cared for you. Mischievous chimp that you were. I wasn't going to be around forever Mojo."

"Forever ended sooner than I thought." Mojo mumbled.

"You idiot. The girls were to be your companions. You had no one else but me. If something were to happen to me, then what would become of you?" The professor asked.

"You could've had children then normal way. At least then I would've been prepared." Mojo commented.

The professor took a deep breath and laid a heavy stare onto Mojo. "I couldn't."

Mojo heard the resignation in the professor's voice and turned to look at him. "What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I'm sterile, Mojo." The professor told him. "As much as I wanted children, I couldn't have them the conventional way."

"You could've adopted." Mojo said refusing to forgive so easily. Years of hurt and this past year of betrayal weren't enough to wash away past sins. "Anything would've been better than you creating those girls."

The professor saw that Mojo was beyond any kind of reason. No matter what was said, he wasn't going to change his way of thinking about the girls. "It's unfair to subject the girls for my wrong doings to you."

"No, what's unfair was you not telling me that my sons were being seduced by those girls of yours." Mojo yelled gasping as a pain ran through his chest.

The professor administered more medicine to Mojo and set his pipe down on the table beside the bed. "Calm down, you're going to give yourself another heart attack. Those boys would be lost without you, and right now they need you more than ever. Especially Brick."

"If your daughter had kept her legs closed—."

"Now wait just a minute Mojo. Blossom is not some harlot that sits with her legs open. None of my daughters are." The professor spoke in the stern voice of a father. A voice that made Mojo feel like a young chimp again. "Neither of them asked for this to happen."

"Right. H.I.M was involved with the unholy conception." Mojo sniffed, disgusted with the idea of any of his sons lying with the Power Puff girls. "Brick's life is ruined because of this."

"A baby won't ruin his life." The professor said. "And if I remember correctly, I was saddled with an infant chimp when I was just out of college."

"You were out of college, not high school. Brick earned so many acceptance letters." Mojo sighed growing disappointed. "Blossom would do nothing but drag him down."

"I've never seen your son more motivated." The professor stated, feeling proud of Brick in Mojo's stead. "Was he scared, at first? Sure."

"As he should be. When I get home…" Mojo mused to himself, thinking of what he should do to keep his boys away from the girls.

"Brick needs your support more than your wrath." The professor, before running a hand over his face. Speaking with Mojo was tiring him out. The chimp was too angry to see anything for how it was. A knock at the top of the lab stairs grabbed his attention. "It's open."

The door slowly opened to reveal Boomer peeking his blonde head through. He came down the stairs and went to the place in the lab where he and Butch had set Mojo down. When he saw Mojo, he looked better aside from the scowl in his face.

"Hi, dad." Boomer said, trying to keep the tension at a minimum.

"Boomer." Mojo said gruffly. "Where are you brothers?"

Boomer bit his bottom lip and looked away from Mojo. "Butch is at home."

Th hesitancy in Boomer's voice was enough to have Mojo narrow his eyes at him. "What about Brick?"

"He's…" Boomer hesitated and blew out a breath. "I don't know."

"Spare me the lies right now, Boomer. I've just about had enough." Mojo snapped.

Boomer looked at Mojo and swallowed the bile that was filling his mouth. If Mojo was still this angry then him hearing about Brick was going to make him furious. He didn't want Mojo to have another heart attack. "Umm…?"

"'Umm?'" Mojo repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Brick isn't at home." Boomer told him, bracing for the worst. "He doesn't plan on coming back for a while."

"What?" Both Mojo and the professor said. Neither had expected this.

"Brick is moving out of the tower." Boomer said.

Mojo's eyes widened before turning to the professor. "No."

"Mojo." The professor warned as he saw Mojo getting up from the bed. "You need to rest."

"I need to talk some sense into my idiot son. It's bad enough he plans to support that thing with Blossom, but leaving home? I will not stand for it!" his voice raised with each word.

"Dad—."

"Boomer, enough!" Mojo yelled at him. He pushed the professor roughly out of his way and walked past Boomer up the stairs. "Boomer, take me home now. Call Brick and tell him I demand that he comes home!"

Boomer sighed and followed Mojo up the stairs, pulling out his phone. As he was dialing Brick's number, he felt a tingle go down his back and looked up to see Bubbles and Blossom in the kitchen. They'd been talking, but stopped when Mojo came into view. Boomer hung behind Mojo, prepared to whisk him out of the house if he became violent.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Mojo started. "You're taking the last of my family away from me. Will you three leave me with anything?"

Bubbles repressed a sigh, but couldn't help rolling her eyes at Mojo. She knew he just wanted to make them feel guilty, however she refused to feel guilty for loving Boomer. There was no wrong in loving someone. Blossom just kept her back to Mojo, not wanting to deal with him.

Having caught Bubbles rolling her eyes at him and Blossom ignoring him as she prepared a sundae, Mojo grit his teeth in frustration. He was essentially being ignored and that bothered him greatly. If he had anything to do about it, he'd never allow the girls to forget that he was the emotionally hurt party in all this.

Blossom finished putting her sundae together and turned, sparing Mojo a resigned and almost pitying stare. She knew he wouldn't forgive easily, if at all. Still, she had to take care of herself and the baby.

"Mojo, we should go." Boomer said giving Bubbles an apologetic look that he hoped would be received. Thankfully it was when she gave him a small nod. Suddenly Mojo chuckled darkly to himself. The sound was off and startling in that it seemed to come from nowhere. Boomer looked to Mojo to see him glaring hatefully at Blossom, but a look of spite had filled his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Bubbled asked, watching Blossom in case Mojo upset her.

Mojo's laughter died down as he looked Blossom in the eye. "I was just thinking of how that child will be just like the last one."

Blossom and Bubbles' brow furrowed in confusion. "Last one?"

"The last child you created." Mojo feigned innocence. "What was her name? Oh right, Bunny."

The sundae slipped from Blossom's fingers and shattered loudly in the sudden silence of the room. The pink in Blossom's cheeks drained and her eyes shimmered as they filled with tears. "How do you know about that?"

"Anyone who was in prison knew about that abomination." Mojo spoke, thoroughly enjoying the torment he was inflicting on Blossom and Bubbles. "Ugly, stupid, and completely unstable."

Each word was like a knife to the heart and Blossom put her hands over her belly and swayed as nausea and guilt for a past mistake overwhelmed her. Bubbles quickly held fast to her sister, despite being unsteady herself from Mojo's words. "We were just kids. We didn't know."

"And look at you now." Mojo continued to mock, while Boomer stood behind him confused. "Still ignorant of the ways of the world. Maybe you'll learn your lesson when you lose this creature incubating in your womb."

The thought of losing her and Brick's baby in a similar way that she and her sisters lost Bunny, overwhelmed Blossom and caused her to faint. Boomer sped around Mojo and caught her before Bubbles could. He easily walked her over to the couch and laid her down. Bubbles immediately went to Blossom and smoothed her hair away from her face.

As confused as Boomer was about what was being talked about, he knew it was time for Mojo and him to leave. "Okay, time to go."

Bubbles rounded on Mojo and drew her fist back ready to punch him, when Boomer caught her wrist and held her back from striking Mojo. "You bastard! How dare you!"

"Bubbles, calm down." Boomer tried to soothe, but Bubbles fought against him. "Bubbles, please."

"I don't ever want to hear Bunny's name from your mouth!" she hissed. "Ever!"

Mojo smirked and turned in a most dramatic manner away from Bubbles, sure that Boomer would hold her. Boomer held tight to Bubbles until she relaxed and pulled herself from him. She sat on the couch beside Blossom and sighed heavily.

"Bubbles, who is Bunny?"

Bubbles didn't answer, and she kept her back to Boomer—an unusual act for her. "I don't want to talk about Bunny. Not now." Her voice was low and tight as if she were about to cry.

"Bubbles." Boomer started to reach for her, but she pulled away from him—another unusual act for her.

"Please just go, Boomer." Bubbles whispered, pain evident in her voice.

Boomer stood conflicted as he stared at the two sisters in the couch. He wanted to comfort her, but he had to help Brick deal with Mojo. Quickly, he stood behind her and hugged her, placing a soft kiss in her hair.

"I'll call you later." He promised before leaving the house. Mojo was standing beside his car looking more than a little satisfied, and it disgusted Boomer.

Still, he didn't say anything as he unlocked the car and got in with Mojo following suit on the passenger's side. The ride back to the volcano tower was strained and awkward. Boomer wasn't sure what to say and Mojo began to lose his pleased look the closer the came home. Once outside the park, Boomer called Brick and let him know that Mojo wanted him home now.

Brick gave a short affirmative and said he's be there in about twenty minutes.

Meanwhile, Brick was just getting settled into his hotel room. It wasn't as fancy as the hotel he took Blossom to for Valentine's Day, but it wasn't a sleazy dirty, grimy hotel either. He just needed a place to crash. He'd get an apartment as soon as he was able.

As he lied back on the bed, he thought about the day's events so far and groaned. Mojo's actions were completely expected. The anger, the betrayal. However, it was manageable. Mojo would have to concede to the happenings beyond his control. What would be harder to deal with was H.I.M. That bastard was probably having himself a nice laugh with a fucking martini in his hand. He wanted them to fall apart.

Brick was exhausted and it was felt on all fronts. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. He wanted nothing more than to rest. To sleep and forget all his troubles if only for a few hours. Unfortunately, he had a lot to do before he could rest. He'd already gone to the bank and moved his money and got a new debit card. He also needed to speak with the professor again and Blossom to be sure that she was faring well.

First, he had to return to the volcano tower. Mojo was sure to give him an earful about the events leading up to this and try to convince if not order him to stay home. Sighing he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to run some cold water over his face. The chill did little against his constantly hot skin.

Feeling he'd prolonged the inevitable talk for long enough, he left his hotel room and flew to the volcano tower. Brick had barely landed when the door opened and Mojo pulled him through. Surprisingly enough, Brick was about to able to remain standing and turned to face the irate chimp.

Mojo looked to be waiting for Brick to say something, growing frustrated when he remained silent. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Brick shrugged and looked away from Mojo. "What else is there for me to say?"

"Say that you want nothing to with that harlot and that creature she's harboring in her stomach. Say that you're going to stay here and forget about her." Mojo yelled at him.

Brick remained unflinching and stood his ground against Mojo's yelling. "That's not going to happen."

Mojo was practically at wits end. "You're going to let her ruin your life! Did you see the number of acceptance letters you received? You're going to throw that all away for a girl that has destroyed everything she and her sisters ever laid their hands on?!"

"I'm not like you Mojo!" Brick finally yelled, startling both his brothers and Mojo. "I'm not going to let one little thing—."

"Little? That creature isn't a little thing!"

"Baby. B-A-B-Y. Baby." Brick snapped. "A baby that was created by rape, but is not going to be targeted by your hatred for its mother."

"Rape." Mojo said the word as if it were a slur. "I'd hardly call what happened rape. You were seduced. Males are not capable of being raped."

"Bullshit!" Brick yelled, fire licking at his lips. Any possibility of staying calm evaporated with Mojo's statement. "Before I would've said that rape was just about the need for sex. But it isn't. It's about having control and exuding power over that person. H.I.M did what he did to show not just me, but the three of us that he still has power over us. 'We'll never be free of him.' is what he's telling us with this act."

Butch and Boomer were stunned into silence at Brick's declaration. Mojo folded his arms across his chest and looked away from Brick. He didn't want to concede to the validity of Brick's words. It just proved that he as a father failed to protect them as he should have.

After the silence sat uncomfortably over then, Butch took a deep breath and found his voice. "All right, we need to calm down so we can really talk about this. We're all too overwhelmed by everything and we're on edge. We need to have some time apart and sleep on things."

Brick readily agreed as he began walking toward the door. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Stop right there, Brick!" Mojo called out to him. "Before you make the biggest mistake of your life, think about what this could do to you."

Brick paused at the door and turned to look at Mojo with sad eyes. He loved Mojo, but he felt utterly betrayed by him. It was strange he felt that way considering he and his brothers had been lying to Mojo for eight months. What wasn't strange was how he needed Mojo the most now more than ever and he was pushing him away by trying to get him to choose between the girl he loved and his family. Things were going to be different, but they didn't have to be difficult. But Mojo seemed set on being difficult.

"I have." Brick said as he swallowed to try to clear the coarseness from his voice. "And it's going to make me a stronger and better person than you ever could be."

Mojo's eyes widened in shock as Brick then reached into his back pocket for his wallet and threw the debit card from Christmas at him.

"I'll be back to get my things when I get a place of my own."

The silence was the loudest thing in the volcano tower space after the sliding mechanical door closed behind Brick.


	44. Chapter 42

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-Two: Not Children Anymore

It had been about a few days since Brick left the volcano tower and being away from Mojo was doing wonders for him. He felt he was truly able to focus on things that needed his immediate attention. One of them being responding to the many acceptance letters he received. Brick was absolutely ecstatic about all the letters, and thought he knew which one he wanted. However, with Blossom and the baby to consider, he was going to have to adjust his plans. He hadn't gotten to speaking to her about school yet, as he wanted her to be as stress free as possible.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Blossom had unsurprisingly fell into a slump. In fact, all the girls had. Bubbles seemed to be avoiding Boomer, which everyone found odd since those two were the most inseparable of the couples. Buttercup was angry with Butch, who in turn was refusing to allow her sour mood to make him bend to her will. Blossom just seemed depressed and worried.

At lunch the two would sit together and Brick would just rub his hand soothingly over her back and tried to get her to eat. "Blossom, come on. You can't skip meals."

Blossom picked at her lunch nibbling bits, causing Brick to sigh and take her hand.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him.

"What's wrong? You've been down since—." A sudden thought struck Brick and cut off his sentence. Groaning, he closed his eyes to gather himself then opened his eyes suddenly angry. "What did Mojo say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Blossom." Brick reprimanded gently. "Haven't we had enough of secrets this year?"

Blossom worried her bottom lip and rested her chin against her folded arms on the table, effectively pushing her lunch tray away from her. "It's just…Mojo knew about something I didn't think he knew about."

"Which was?" Brick asked, not really in the mood for prying, but knowing he wouldn't get answers from her either way.

Blossom closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. "Can we talk about this later?"

Brick leaned over Blossom and brushed her hair out of her face. "Blossom, we can't save things for later. Our time is much more precious than it was before."

The words triggered tears to well in Blossom's eyes and she quickly tried to wipe them away to no avail. They ran in rapid succession down her cheeks and immediately had Brick worried at to what could've caused such a reaction.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Brick soothed. "Don't let anything the monkey has said to get to you."

Blossom wiped some of the tears from her eyes and turned to Brick with worried eyes. "I'm worried of what you'll think of me."

"I think it's a little late to worry about that now." He chuckled trying to ease some of tension from her. He glanced at her stomach which had the beginnings of a soft swell to it. "We're going to be stuck together for a while."

Instead of easing her worries, Blossom seemed to get more anxious. She looked away from Brick and went back to resting her chin on her hands. "Yeah, if the baby isn't like Bunny." She mumbled almost too low for Brick to hear her.

"Bunny?" Brick's brow furrowed, not sure if her heard her correctly. "Who is Bunny?"

Blossom realized what she'd said and mentally cursed herself for letting her depression and worry get the better enough to let slip her sisters' darkest secret. Averting her eyes, she sighed heavily and resigned herself to telling the father of her child about the fourth Power Puff Girl.

"Bunny was our younger sister." Blossom started.

Brick's brow continued to furrow in confusion. "Younger sister? And what do you mean 'was'?"

Before Blossom could answer, the bell rang and Blossom was quick to stand up and start to leave the cafeteria. She knew she'd only have a few moments to herself before Brick came after her. To try to stall for more time, she ducked into the girls' bathroom and locked herself in an empty stall. Sitting down, she held her face in her hands and tried to quell her tears.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there before she heard the other girls in the restroom leave. Footsteps approached the bathroom stall she was in and a gentle knocking echoed against the pale pink tiles. "Blossom? Are you okay?"

Hearing the concern in her closest friend's voice, made guilt bubble and overflow in Blossom. It was like they were little kids again and she and her sisters practically abandoned Robin. She truly was a good friend that Blossom felt was taken for granted. "Oh Robin, everything's literally been shot to hell."

Robin was silently for a beat and then said the one thing that was sure to cure anything. "Do you want to have a sleepover this weekend? Just us girls?"

Blossom let out a watery laugh and unlocked the bathroom stall. Upon opening the door, she was welcomed into a loving hug by one of her best friends. Robin held tight to Blossom, and just let her cry. "That sounds great."

"I'll get the girls and we'll have pizza, ice cream, chips, and all the junk food we could possibly want." Robin told Blossom as she pulled back. "Bad romance movies, too."

"Thanks Robin." Blossom sighed as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

Robin smiled at Blossom and gave a nonchalant shrug. "What are friends for?"

Blossom and Robin laughed before leaving the bathroom and heading to class.

As soon as school let out, Brick sped to the volcano tower and parked haphazardly by the park before storming up to the door. "MOJO!" he yelled, not even waiting for the door to be opened.

Once he was inside, he didn't have long to search having spotted the green skinned chimp in the kitchen preparing a snack for himself. "Brick." Mojo said genuinely surprised to see his son there.

"What the hell did you say to Blossom?" Brick immediately demanded.

Mojo's mood darkened at Brick's concern for Blossom He took his sandwich from the kitchen and started making his way to the couch. "I didn't say anything to her."

"Bullshit!" Brick snapped at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Mojo evaded, not making eye contact with his irate son.

Brick, frustrated with Mojo's evasion, walked over to where Mojo sat and violently knocked the sandwich from his hands. "Damn it! What did you say? Did it have something to do with Bunny?"

Mojo rose a brow as he settled onto the couch. "Oh, so she told you."

"Not much. What do you know about her?" Brick asked.

"That she was the first abomination those girls created. Now she has one growing in her stomach." Mojo told him, only to be startled when Brick picked him up by the front of his shirt.

Smoke came from Brick's nose in a thick black cloud. "Listen when I say this, Mojo. If you ever call our baby an abomination, creature, or any other derogatory name I swear on my second life, you will never see me again. You will not hear one word from me, and it'll only be then that you have completely lost me as a son."

Mojo could see how serious Brick was in his declaration. As his name implied he was rock solid in his resolve. When he set his mind to something he fell through with it. "You're that serious about her."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Brick dropped Mojo back onto the couch and turned away from Mojo. "She's pregnant with my child and I love her. What more do you want?"

"I want you to not let her take over your life." Mojo said as he stood up.

Brick growled low under his breath as he turned to Mojo. "The girls are not the ones who are taking over our lives! It's always been you and H.I.M who has tried to control everything that we've done!"

"I've kept you three safe from harm—."

"Were we safe from harm when we got blown to bits?" Brick started. "Were we safe when we failed a second time to destroy the girls and H.I.M beat us within an inch of our lives? Was I safe when my mind was taken over and made to have sex with Blossom and then have no recollection of it?"

Mojo winced and folded his arms stubbornly. "I did the best I could."

"You could do better by getting your head out of your ass and being the father I need you to be!" Brick snapped. "What kind of father ignores his son when he says he's been raped and is going to be a father?" Brick ran his hand over his face and groaned. "Just forget it."

Brick turned around and headed for the door. His brothers were just coming in, surprised to see Brick at the tower.

"Brick." Boomer said excited to see him home. "We didn't know you were coming."

"I'm leaving. See you guys."

Butch sighed and turned to look at a disgruntled Mojo. "You're only going to push him away."

"I don't need your advice, Butch."

"No, but considering we're all in this sinking ship, I suggest we try to patch things up. Your being bent on drilling holes into everything doesn't help."

"I really don't think you should be the one to talk about drilling, Butch. He did catch you screwing Buttercup."

"I wasn't screwing Buttercup. I was in the shower and he must've saw her in my bed." Butch snapped at him.

Boomer shrugged earning an eye roll from Butch. The two made their way to the kitchen for a snack with Butch pulling out his phone. Part of him expected to see at least one message from Buttercup, but none were found. He was disappointed and fought down the urge within him that wanted to contact her. It would once again be him bending to her will. She needed to learn that their relationship wasn't always going to be him giving in. Buttercup needed to learn to give in.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger." Boomer smirked around a bite of banana.

"Fuck off." Butch mumbled as he grabbed an apple and left out the front door. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he just needed to get out of the house.

Buttercup was looking at her phone and growing frustrated with Butch's continued silence. It was only a few days, so she tried not to get too irritated with him. However, the part of her more in touch with her feelings was extremely worried about Butch's prolonged silence. The longer he didn't contact her, the more worried she became about whether they were still a couple.

Their relationship started off rocky to begin with. Buttercup felt that it would be all too easy for something to break them apart.

"You know, I thought we were supposed to be hanging out." A froggy voice called out to Buttercup from across the table.

Buttercup looked up from her phone and towards her best friend. "Sorry." She put her phone away and turned back to the plate of fries between them. "Just checking for any messages."

"From Butch?" Mitch scoffed and he stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth. "Yeah, you sure know how to pick 'em."

Buttercup looked at Mitch and felt her face fall. "I guess."

"It was never going to work anyway. He's a Rowdy Ruff Boy. You're a Power Puff girl. You're both born to kill each other." Mitch chuckled.

Buttercup didn't say anything just picked up a few fries and put them in her mouth. "Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? It's a fact." Mitch snorted. "He was only after your hot body."

That stung, but she didn't let it show. Mitch wasn't the best at tact and he certainly wasn't Butch's number one fan. "It started out that way."

"He's a guy just like the rest of us. You see a hot girl. You bang her a couple times. You move on. He's probably doing that now." Mitch said, not noticing the look of panic on Buttercup's face. When he did look up at her, he saw her frowning deeply. "Hey, I wouldn't get too down about it." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You can find someone else too."

Buttercup managed a wane smile and put her hand on top of his in comradery. Suddenly a tingle went down her back and she looked up to see Butch standing at the end of the isle. She pulled her hand from Mitch's and stood up to approach Butch.

Butch just shook his head and turned to leave out of the diner he'd felt Buttercup in. Much to his surprise, she'd been with Mitch. He was angry that every time she got pissed with him, she'd run off to that metal mouth. He was even more pissed with himself, because he said he wasn't going to bend to her will, and yet he had unconsciously sought her out. He felt that tingle go through his body and couldn't resist following.

"Butch!" Buttercup called out to him as she ran to catch up with him. "Wait. You know that wasn't anything."

"I'm not so stupid to think there was actually anything between you." Butch threw over his shoulder.

Buttercup used her super speed to move in front of Butch, being the closest she's been to him in days. "Then why are you storming off?"

"Maybe because my girlfriend is cozying up with some metal mouthed frog voiced punk, and I don't think she'd appreciate me knocking his teeth in." Butch snapped at her.

"I wasn't cozying up to Mitch." Buttercup retorted indignantly. "I was just hanging out with a friend."

"A friend? I'm pretty sure the last time you really spoke to the fucker was December, Toots." Butch snapped back. "He just wants into your pants, and he's dumb enough to think you'd be so desperate as to open your legs for him. He called you a slut remember."

Buttercup had forgotten that when she approached Mitch and asked if they wanted to hang out. "He said he was sorry." She lied blatantly.

"The hell that fucker did." Butch grumbled. "He's a guy. I know how he thinks. He thinks now is the perfect time to try to stick his dick in you, because you went crawling back to him."

"Mitch doesn't want to have sex with me." Buttercup stated, not really believing her own words.

"No, he wants to fuck you. Mitch Mitchelson just wants a heartless, dirty, hard fuck." He bluntly spat at her, not caring that she flinched from his words. "He doesn't care about you as much as you'd want him to."

"Is that to mean that you do?"

"How can you doubt how I feel?"

Buttercup's eyes hardened as she looked away from Butch. "We were fucking long before we started dating, Butch, so don't get all high and mighty with me!"

Butch stepped closer to Buttercup so he was now towering over her. She tilted her head back so she could look him in the hard emerald of his eyes. "Don't you ever compare me to that scum." He whispered deathly low.

He then roughly bumped Buttercup's shoulder as he passed her, feeling his heart pang as he did so. Buttercup held her shoulder, not because the action hurt her, but because she felt she was being dismissed by Butch. To cover up her pain she spun and yelled at his back, "Well, you're no better than he is right now!"

The words weren't true. Buttercup knew that. Butch knew that as well, and the force of the lie thrown his way startled him enough to spin around and glare incredulously at Buttercup. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm no better than he is?"

Buttercup didn't say anything as she held her arms defensively over herself.

"Let me tell you something, Buttercup. I am and will always be a thousand times better than him. I got the girl."

"I'm just a prize. Is that all I am? A score?"

Butch threw his hands up in exasperation. "Would you please stop this pity party you are throwing for yourself. I already told you that I wouldn't pity you. The least you could do is to not pity yourself. You're so much more than that." His tone softened as he walked back to Buttercup. "You're the strongest, toughest, most beautiful girl I've ever met and known. I'm lucky to have you."

Tears started to well in Buttercup's eyes at the sincerity in his voice, but she remained adamant about not cracking in front of him. "Then why didn't you stand up for me Saturday? Why didn't you say anything to Mojo?" her voice cracked, but she pushed on. "You just sat there looking sorry for yourself."

"Yeah, maybe I did, but do you know what was going on in my head?" Butch challenged. "My family was about to be shattered. I could see from a mile away that Brick was going to support Blossom. Boomer probably wasn't going to see Bubbles anymore. And I was probably going to get castrated, because Mojo had visual proof that we were sleeping together. Also, Mojo as you noticed has a weak heart. He can't take much more shock."

Buttercup understood all that, she did. However, part of her—a growing part of her—felt that there was nothing that could hold Butch to her if she wasn't trying hard enough. If she looked away or relaxed for a second too long, he'd slip away. "I know that."

"But?"

"But what, Butch?" Buttercup screamed at him, drawing the attention of passersby and making them go in the opposite direction.

Butch sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know you well enough to know that there is something else. Just spit it out."

"You figure it out, snail boy." Buttercup snapped at him.

"No, you tell me what the hell is the matter!" He yelled, tired of Buttercup blowing him off and then holding a needless grudge. "It's not fair, that I'm expected to just know what is going on in that head of yours. I don't read minds, least of all yours."

"No, what's not fair is having my boyfriend be the only one that caves under the pressure that was Mojo!" she yelled back at him. "You're supposed to be the toughest of the boys, but the minute Mojo is involved you turn into a lily livered yellow belly."

"Excuse the fuck out of me for not being a hopeless romantic idiot like Boomer, or having the courage of having a knocked-up girlfriend like Brick!"

Buttercup folded her arms and turned away from Butch.

"I'm Butch, okay? The green Rowdy Ruff Boy. I'm not Brick. I'm not Boomer. I'm no one, but me." He started up when she didn't say anything. "And I'm certainly not some walking security blanket for you to validate that someone cares about you. You said my actions spoke louder than my words. How much louder do I need to be for you?"

The hand tightening on her forearm left her knuckles white and skin bleached of its color from the pressure of which she was holding herself up. "You said you felt safe with me. Why can't I expect the same from you Butch?"

The change in her tone from the loud, angry yelling and screaming to this soft, dejected whisper startled Butch. It was much different than what he normally expected of her. As she turned her back to him completely, he heard her sniffle loudly and her hand reached up to scrub at her face.

"Are you crying?" he asked in disbelief. He could handle her better when she was yelling and screaming at him. He wasn't so sure about when she was crying.

"I'm not crying!" She snapped with her head turned slightly towards him. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Butch to know that she was crying. "It's just not fair that I give and give to you, but I get nothing. So what, that I'm the toughest Power Puff girl. If I want to just be held and told that someone cares about me is that so bad? Damn it, now I just sound shallow and selfish." Disgusted didn't even begin to describe how she felt with herself. The crying and pouring her inner feelings out was not her way.

Seeing Buttercup as she was now, was new to Butch. Buttercup was tough. She didn't cry. She just fought and fought hard. Sure, he might've seen her eyes shine with tears, but never had he seen her cry. It tore a piece of his heart to see her like this—especially since it was partly his fault. Gently he put his arm around Buttercup's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He cradled her head in his hand as he pressed her face into his chest and his own into her hair. Her tears were warm and wet against his chest through the shirt he wore. She'd never cried in front of him, and still he has yet to see her full crying face.

Buttercup wrapped her arms around Butch's waist and held tight to him. She mumbled something into his chest, that he more felt than heard. When he pulled back to look at her face, the tears had left her eyelashes wet and matted together along with her face blotched red. Butch tenderly held her face in his hands and brought his face down to kiss her. Buttercup eagerly returned the kiss and held tight to Butch.

When they broke the kiss, Butch rested his forehead against Buttercup's feeling the warmth that came from it. "What did you say?"

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"You won't." he promised only to have her push him away from her, but held on tightly to the front of his shirt.

"How do you know that? What makes you so sure that I'm not going to lose you?" more tears—hot frustrated and angry tears ran down her face. "Huh? How do you know?"

Butch didn't have a proper answer to that and it showed on his face. Buttercup scoffed and wiped roughly at her face. She let go of Butch's shirt and drew back, wiping her face some more and trying to remove the look and feel of crying. She was about to turn completely away from Butch, when he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Wait." He coaxed her softly.

"Why?" She asked without looking at him. "I don't know if I will or won't lose you. You can't assure that I won't."

Butch chuckled softly and pulled Buttercup back to him, despite her halfhearted resisting. "Now who's the prize?" He felt her response to such a corny line in his side as she lightly—for her—punched him. "Just trust that I love you, Cupcake. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Buttercup sighed and looked up at him. "Yeah, right. What about H.I.M?"

"We're going to deal with that. Don't worry about it." He told her with an encouraging tuck to her chin.

Buttercup groaned at Butch. "Don't tell me to not worry about this, all right? You three think you can handle H.I.M on your own, but you've told me what's he's done to you. I heard what Brick said about that night."

Butch sighed and held Buttercup's hand tightly in his own. "Things will be different this time."

"How?"

Butch brought his hand up to Buttercup's face and cupped her cheek. "We've got more to lose this time."

The blush that came across Buttercup's face was more than enough to boost his ego. "You jerk. Why couldn't you say that on Saturday?"

Butch didn't answer as he lifted Buttercup's lips up to his own and kissed her again. It was a tender kiss that held promises of things to come. When Buttercup pulled out of the kiss, she wrapped her arms tightly around Butch and sighed contently in security that he was there, at least for the moment.

A short distance away, Mitch had come out of the diner in search of Buttercup and was more annoyed than surprised to see Buttercup comfortably in Butch's arms. He glared viciously and wished that he could melt that content look off of the Rowdy Ruff boy's face. Butch almost feeling the jealous stare on his face, looked up to see Mitch glowering at him.

He really couldn't help it as he smirked at Mitch and pulled Buttercup closer to him and kissed the side of her head. Mitch's response was a barely audible growl and the rise of his middle finger. Butch returned his own middle finger.

After Butch left, Boomer went up to his room to call Bubbles. While he didn't have to keep it a secret anymore, Mojo would sit a growl at him the enter time he would be on the phone with Bubbles. Laying on his back, he dialed her number and waited.

She normally picked up on the first ring, but since Saturday it's taken a few rings. He tried not to get too anxious, but he was getting antsy. When she did answer, he sat up and let a smile cross his face. "Angel."

"Hey Boomer." She said, sounding genuinely excited to hear from him. "How are you?"

Boomer shrugged knowing that she couldn't see, but it helped to lighten the mood. "I'm okay. Brick stopped by today."

"He was at home?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I think he was fighting with Mojo." Boomer explained. "I don't know about what."

Bubbles got quiet on her end, and Boomer could imagine her biting her lip. "It was probably about Bunny."

"Who is Bunny?" That name kept coming up, and no one was willing to say anything about it.

Bubbles sighed heavily, and Boomer heard her shuffling on the other side of the line. She was probably moving to a place where she could talk to him without distractions. "Umm, can I ask what Mojo has said about her?"

Boomer's brow furrowed. "I just know what Mojo said about her on Saturday."

Taking a deep breath, Bubbles readied herself to tell her boyfriend about the worst thing her sisters ever did. "Bunny was our sister."

"Was?"

"She's dead now. We—Blossom, Buttercup, and I—made her." Bubbles said.

Boomer froze and sat of straighter. "What happened to her?"

"She was unstable." Her voice wavered and there was a distinct sniffle on the side of her the line. "We didn't…know that she…" her voice broke and she seemed to be trying to catch her breath.

"Hey." Boomer spoke softly. "If it's too hard to tell me—.

"No." Bubbles interrupted. "I think it would be better if you knew. Especially Brick."

Boomer swallowed and made himself as physically comfortable as he could, as Bubbles revealed one of the darker days of the Power Puff girls. It was easy to see where the girls would've thought it was easy to create one of their own. Unfortunately, they didn't understand the responsibility of caring and properly teaching their creation. They also weren't prepared for how the death of that creation was going to affect them. That also made a fission of fear develop in Boomer's stomach at what would happen to Brick and Blossom's child.

Would the baby be unstable? Would the child die after a short period of living? Would the child even be born? The questions only brought on more questions and that worries that they unfortunately didn't have time to think about. H.I.M was the threat at the moment.

"H.I.M knows about this doesn't he?" Boomer asked.

"We'd be stupid to think that he didn't." Bubbles confirmed. "He's going to try to use that against us and when we're weak, he's either going to take you three or try to get rid of us."

Boomer's fist clenched in the bedsheets and he had to restrain himself cracking his phone. "I won't let that happen." His voice had gone deathly low. "He's going to have to kill us first and I know he doesn't want that."

Bubbles' throat was thick with sudden fear for Boomer. "Boomer."

"What?"

Bubbles fell silent as she tried to quell her fears, knowing that this was what H.I.M wanted. He wanted them afraid and confused. It would too easy to break them apart if they were. "Be careful, okay. It would… kill me if anything happened to you."

Boomer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know how you feel."

"I love you Boomer." Bubbles told him vehemently. "No matter what happens, I love you."

Despite the tenseness of the situation, Boomer smiled and felt his chest swell warmly with pride. "I love you too Bubbles. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Mojo sat with his fingers steepled and his chin resting pensively atop them. He was losing everything that meant something to him and he had to do something. Brick had already outsmarted him by moving the money he'd given him, so he couldn't do much to him. He'd thought about pulling the boys out of school, but the year was almost done. It would ruin everything Brick worked so hard for.

Suddenly a thought came to him. If Brick went to a college away from Blossom, maybe he would have a chance at getting his son back. Just maybe. He couldn't be absolutely sure, but he knew he had to try. Then there was the child itself. And Mojo used the turn child loosely. Hell, he refused to acknowledge that the thing was going to be of any relation to him. Mojo swallowed the bile and depression that tried to swarm him in that moment.

"Brooding quite hard aren't we, Mojo?" H.I.M's voice startled Mojo out of his thoughts.

Mojo jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch and turned to see H.I.M sitting on the kitchen island, his boot clad legs crossed at the knees. "Would you please stop popping in and out of my house at your leisure?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" H.I.M asked as he stepped down from the island and walked toward Mojo, heels clicking menacingly. "My, my, my. The negative energy surrounding this place is stifling." He paused and let a smile come across his face. "It's positively wonderful."

Mojo groaned and folded his arms across his chest. "What is it that you want?"

H.I.M shrugged nonchalantly. "Looking for Brick. I don't sense him around here."

Mojo swallowed and looked away from H.I.M. "He's not in at the moment."

H.I.M quirked an eyebrow and hid a smile.

Boomer had come out of his room and was heading to the living room when he saw H.I.M and paused. His hand clenched around the railing and the metal ground against itself before snapping. The sound of the metal tearing drew H.I.M and Mojo's attention to him. "Boomer, it's nice to see you."

"Fuck you!" Boomer snapped at H.I.M before turning back and going into his room and slamming his door hard enough to rattle the tower. The sound of plates and glasses shattering in the cabinets could be heard.

"Boomer!" Mojo yelled up at him, before sighing and running a hand over his face. "I've completely lost control."

"Hmmm." H.I.M said as he turned to look up the stairs. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"No." Mojo said quickly. "I don't need your help in parenting my sons."

"Our sons, Mojo." H.I.M said as he turned to look back at the black chimp with fur greying around his temples and face. "I did help in their creation."

"Recreation. They always have and will be my sons first. You simply revived them."

"Simply revived?" H.I.M questioned, turning toward Mojo with his claws clamped behind his back. "I didn't just revive them. I made them stronger. I made them more powerful. Those boys owe me everything." His voice had dropped to its deeper bass. "You as well for allowing them to remain with you."

"I initially created them!" Mojo yelled at H.I.M. "They are my sons. Mine!"

H.I.M's aura grew dark and crept over Mojo. "Mind how you speak to me primate."

Mojo's face contorted into a snarl as he glared at H.I.M. "You don't scare me. Never have, never will."

"But I do know what does scare you." H.I.M started. "You truly are a sad and lonely creature, aren't you Mojo?"

Mojo and H.I.M stood off against each other until the front door opened to reveal Butch. Butch looked between his parents and glared at H.I.M. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

H.I.M pulled back his aura, before turning to Butch. "I can't come and visit my sons."

Butch's eyes turned to hard emeralds as he walked in a wide circle around Mojo and H.I.M. "Both of you aren't much of parents right now. In fact, I can't even stand to look at either one of you."

Mojos brow furrowed in worry as he turned to Butch. "What have I done?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Green eyes widened in incredulity. "You're standing there talking to the demon that fucked our lives." He said with a hand thrown in H.I.M's direction. When Mojo didn't saw anything, Butch shook his head in disgust and turned his back on them to start rummaging in the kitchen.

"Butch." Mojo called out to him.

"How exactly have I 'fucked' your lives as you've so eloquently put it, Butch?" H.I.M challenged him. "Explain it to me, so that I understand."

Butch froze while he was looking in the pantry. H.I.M was baiting him and he knew it. "I don't have to explain myself to you." Bravely he turned so that he was staring the red skinned demon in his yellow eyes. "You know what you've done."

"I want to hear you say it." H.I.M softly demanded, causing the hair on the back of Butch's neck to stand on end in fear. "Or are you too afraid?"

Butch hated that H.I.M easily saw through him. He was more than afraid, he was downright terrified. However, he wasn't stupid enough to admit that to H.I.M. The demon was playing a game with him and he refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to him. Soul searching or not.

"Hmmm." H.I.M murmured as his eyes glowed and he turned away from Butch. "I see attitude adjustments are needed all around."

"H.I.M that is enough." Mojo said as he watched Butch turned his back on the demon, but kept an eye close on H.I.M as he moved around the room.

H.I.M smirked and chuckled to himself, before turning to Mojo. "I can help with the predicament that you seem to find yourself in Mojo."

"Predicament?"

" _Our_ sons." H.I.M spoke in a whisper. "Particularly one concerning the father to be."

Mojo was about to ask how H.I.M knew of Brick's pending fatherhood when what Brick said to him rang in his ears.

 _H.I.M did what he did to show not just me, but the three of us that he still has power over us._

 _Were we safe when we failed a second time to destroy the girls and H.I.M beat us within an inch of our lives? Was I safe when my mind was taken over and made to have sex with Blossom and then have no recollection of it?_

 _What kind of father ignores his son when he says he's been raped and is going to be a father?_

Mojo looked away from H.I.M and sighed. "Just leave. Your help is not needed."

H.I.M sniffed proudly and turned away from Mojo to Butch. Butch preparing the skillet to cook potatoes when he felt H.I.M staring at him. " _Tria pertinent es ad me._ "

Those words were easily recognizable to Butch, as he and his brothers heard them night after night while recuperating from H.I.M's brutal attack. Boomer's developing tongue for all languages translated for his brothers through his tears. _You three belong to me._ He never let them forget that, even when living with Mojo.

The freedom they believed to have was simply an illusion. It would continue to be so until H.I.M was dead.


	45. Author's Note III

Hey my loves,

I know it's more out of wanting to get to the end of the story than malicious intent, but can we please be a bit considerate to me as the author, and try to remember that I'm a human on the other side of the screen. I have three papers to write this month that require research, two of which are due Monday, and the last is due the following Monday. I haven't forgotten about you guys. I just needed time to make sure than my work was done. Also, I have been writing for Coming of Age and outlining my next fanfiction for PowerPuff Girls, so I can try to update faster.

Please understand, I'm not scolding anyone. I just need a little patience. Believe me, it frustrates me as well when I don't have a chapter finished quickly enough, but other things come up that will require my attention.

That being said, I have a month off from school come December, so my updating should be sooner and this story should be finished before the year is out. Emphasis on should, but I'm making no promises; other than I promise to try to finish this story before the year is out.

And last but not least, for the continued patience of all my readers I'll reveal the title of my next fanfiction.

 _The Powers That Be_

What does it mean? What's going to happen? Is it what you think it is? Who's to say, so be on the lookout for this title.

I really do love all my readers and want you guys to enjoy my works. If anyone has any questions, just message me and I'll try to get to you guys as soon as I can.

Love,

AngelFallen96


	46. Chapter 43

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-Three: Taking The Edge Off

"All righty then." The doctor spoke as she moved the wand over Blossom's seemingly flat belly. "I'm going to have to say that you're almost two months along." She pointed out the vague shape that was Blossom and Brick's baby.

Brick and Blossom stared at the grey and white image that showed the developing figure of their baby. It couldn't have been bigger than a bean, but it was there. He or she was there. The undeniable proof of their copulation.

"It looks…mutant." Brick said without thinking of how that would affect Blossom. Not until she squeezed the hell out of his hand. He looked down at her and saw the apprehension running deep in her eyes.

The doctor smiled kindly at the teenaged parents and turned the screen to a higher resolution to make the image less blurry. "Fetuses look strange when they are first developing. The further along the baby is, the more human it's going to look."

Blossom nodded feeling minimally reassured. Brick patted her hand trying to quell her fears that stemmed from the story she had yet to tell him about. "Okay. Umm, can we schedule my next appointment for the same time next week?"

The nurse looked Blossom over as she handed her a paper towel to wipe the now warm lube for the x ray wand. "You don't need to come back at least for two weeks. Three weeks max."

"Please. I just want to make sure that the baby is okay." Blossom plead anxiously.

The doctor looked at Blossom and saw the worry that covered her face and gave in. "We can have you in next week same day and time."

Blossom nodded and took Brick's hand as he helped her get of the examination bed. "Come on." He led her out of the room and toward the lobby where the professor was waiting. As they were walking, he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried."

"Yeah, I gathered that." Brick started, before he stopped her and moved her to the side of the hall. "Does this have anything to do with Bunny?"

Blossom's eyes turned up to Brick and felt the blood rush out of her face. "I-I-I…"

"You can tell me about it." Brick comforted.

"I know, but it's…" she pursed her lips and looked down, before Brick caught his finger under her chin and made her look up. "Bunny is hard for us to talk about."

"What happened?"

Blossom swallowed and reached up to take Brick's hand in her own. "We were just kids." She held onto Brick's hand like a lifeline. "We didn't know any better. We—." Her eyes caught something that was behind Brick and her back stiffened.

"What?" Turning around, Brick saw a girl wearing a scarf over her head, but it did little to hide the red curls from underneath. From behind large round sunglasses, incredulous brown eyes stared at the red headed pair. "Princess."

"Brick." She answered in her nasally tone, before looking to Blossom. "Blossom. Looking a little chubby, aren't we?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and started to walk down the hallway. "I don't have the patience for you right now."

Brick followed behind Blossom, cursing Princess' presence. "Another case of chlamydia? Or maybe something a bit more permanent?"

Princess stiffened, but then smirked with false bravado. "What are you two here for?"

"None of your goddamn business."

"Is she pregnant?" Princess mocked with a smug smile at her jab. When Brick's jaw twitched, Princess' eyes widened in shock. "Is she pregnant?"

"I said none of your goddamn fucking business." Brick hissed pale smoke coming from his nose.

"Oh my god." She laughed. "Little miss perfect isn't so perfect anymore is she. Not if she got herself knocked up, and by the city's most notorious bad boy to boot. Wait 'til everyone hears about this."

"If you know what's good for you, keep your goddamn mouth shut." Brick threatened. "We have bigger things to deal with than a spoiled brat, who can't keep her legs closed long enough to let one guy's sweat dry before allowing another's to drip over you."

"Like her belly. Let's see how much you want her when she's as big as a cow." Princess snapped, willing herself to not allow Brick to see that he got to her.

Brick saw right through her and chuckled snidely. "She'd still be a hell of a lot more beautiful than you could ever be at trying to merely be pretty. And that's setting the bar higher than you deserve."

Brick walked around Princess and looked briefly around the lobby for Blossom and her father. Princess watched him go and made sure he was gone before pulling out her phone. She quickly typed out a message and hit send, knowing that in a matter of minutes ever high schooler in Townsville would know about Brick and Blossom.

"Payback's a bitch Blossom." She smirked as she turned to go down the hallway.

Sure enough, as soon as Blossom got home, Robin was standing outside the door holding her phone in a death grip. As soon as Blossom got out of the car, Robin practically ran over to her and wrapped her in a deep hug. The sudden gesture confused Blossom, but she returned the hug.

"Robin, what—?"

"I swear, she's just jealous and wanted to stir up trouble." Robin pulled back and smiled warmly at Blossom.

It took milliseconds for Blossom to realize what Robin was telling her. She turned to Brick with wide eyes and moved past Robin to go into the house. Confusion filled Robin's eyes as she looked between where Blossom just disappeared to and the murderous glare on Brick's face, accompanied by the thick black cloud of smoke he exhaled. "That bitch!" he yelled.

The professor looked to Robin and Brick in confusion. "What happened?"

Robin walked over to the professor with her phone and showed him the forwarded message she got from Goo. It read: _Guess who I just saw at the leaving the doctor's office. None other than Blossom and Brick. Care to know why? Because Blossom is pregnant. That's right Townsville's own Power Puff Girl is knocked up by the resident bad boy. Who would've thought the so-called number one good girl would end up as a teenaged mom._

The professor's hand clenched into a tight fist against the top of the car. He looked at Brick over the roof and set his jaw. "Brick, get back in the car."

Brick didn't argue as he slid into the passenger seat and wondered what the professor was going to do next.

"Robin, why don't you go inside and keep Blossom company?"

"Okay." She whispered, unsure as to what was going on, but knowing it was much more serious than she originally thought. As she went into the house, the professor slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are we going?"

The professor didn't say anything as he pulled out into the street and began driving out of his modest neighborhood. During the drive, Brick's phone buzzed in his pocket and saw that he'd received a message from Mac.

 _I know this isn't true, but it IS crazy!_

Beneath that was the forwarded message from Princess. Brick quickly read through the message and he growled deep in his throat. "I'm going to kill her."

"Brick." The professor warned steadily, despite how furious he was with the Morbucks girl.

"Sorry." He murmured putting his face in his hand. "She just a cunt, and H.I.M is going to feed off our agitation."

"Not unless we deal with this now. Which we are." The professor said as he continued to drive out of the city.

Princess was reading all the messages that were coming in response to Blossom's pregnancy. If that know-it-all thought she was going to get the best of Princess Morbucks, then she had another thing coming. A lot of the comments were filled with disbelief, but they were known Power Puff fans. Those who were willing to believe that it was true were split between feeling bad for her and saying it was what she deserved.

 _Blossom isn't like that. It's not true._

 _I can't believe she got herself involved with a Rowdy Ruff Boy. I guess bad boys really are irresistible._

 _Yeah right. He probably forced himself on her. She's too smart for that._

 _Brick probably just charmed her into his bed. He's probably going to drop her like a rock after the baby is born._

 _So what? She's a girl just like everyone else. She has a right to making a few mistakes._

 _That's a huge mistake. Must suck to be her._

 _Sucks to be Brick. What's Mojo going to think?_

 _I bet he's going bananas._

 _Very funny._

Princess smiled wickedly as she read through the growing list of comments. Though part of her wished someone would say Blossom got pregnant to steal Brick away from her. Then she could probably get away with calling her a slut. Maybe she could ask one of her friends to start the rumor and let it turn into the biggest scandal of Townsville.

Suddenly she heard yelling reverberating throughout the house. Her daddy's voice was easily distinguishable. The other two voices were vaguely familiar, one more so than the other. Getting up from her circular bed, she left her room to go see what all the commotion was. In the foyer of her home was none other than Brick and the professor, yelling back and forth with her father.

"Your daughter is a fucking cunt!" Brick screamed out.

"How dare you, speak of my daughter in such a way! Especially after you humiliated her this past October." Mr. Morbucks screamed at Brick. "Creating videos and spreading lies."

Brick's glare turned incredulous at the large, but very dim man. "She deserved it and that video wasn't a lie. She's the one going around telling lies."

"So you didn't get the Power Puff girl pregnant?" Mr. Morbucks asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brick's jaw clenched, but other than that he held firm. "Not that it's any of your business, but Blossom is pregnant."

"Foolish girl, getting tangled with a punk like you. Now her life is over."

"With all due respect Morbucks, fuck you." The professor snapped, surprising both of the men in the room. "Blossom is a beautiful, intelligent young lady as are all my girls, which is more than I can say for that inbred, ingrate whore of a daughter you have."

"Whore?!" Mr. Morbucks gasped in shock. "I'll have you know my daughter—."

"Is a slut." Brick spat.

"How dare you, the both of you!" Mr. Morbucks' voice rose to a thunder. His tone of voice would normally frighten his board members, yet the professor and Brick stood strong and unflinching. "Princess is a lady. I will not have the two of you, a ruffian and a halfwit tell me about my own daughter. I know her better than anyone."

"I bet you do." The professor dryly commented. "Where is Princess? I'd like to speak her myself."

"You'll do no such thing!"

Princess chose that moment to come from her hiding place. She walked with a fake confidence down the stairs to face the irate men. "It's okay Daddy."

The men looked up the stairs to see Princess descending and walked up to stand beside her father. Brick had to restrain himself from reaching out and shaking her by the front of her shirt. He'd warned her, and now she was going to get it. "You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"You hoodlum!" Mr. Morbucks.

"Brick, please."

Brick scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest. "She's a jealous, spoiled brat that deliberately let just about everyone know that Blossom was pregnant out of spite."

"No, what Blossom did on Halloween was out of spite." Princess shrieked. "You were my boyfriend and she stole you away from me. Serves her right for being a slut."

Brick in a fit of outrage brought his arm back into the column beside him, effectively shattering it. "If I ever hear you speak of Blossom in such a way again, I will personally tear this mansion down." His voice was a deadly whisper and it chilled Princess to the bone. She was smart enough to know it wasn't an idle threat.

"You dare to threaten my daughter in my home, you thug!" Mr. Morbucks bellowed. "Get out!"

The professor held up his hand and stepped forward. "Morbucks, our daughters have been at odds for years and because my girls were able, I've allowed them to handle this pettiness on their own. However, you daughter has crossed a line concerning not only Blossom's wellbeing, but that of her child as well.

"You are not the only ones to have connections to higher up Morbucks. I have Sarah Bellum, the mayor, as one of my personal contacts and I'm sure with little to no persuasion I can have her pull a full investigation on a few select investments and things done by your daughter that have been swept under the rug." The professor pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Ms. Bellum's phone number. "Whereas Brick might cripple you, _I_ will bury you."

Brick smiled in sadistic glee at the professor's threat. He wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not, but he'd go along with it.

"You don't have the means to wave such a threat." Morbucks scoffed. "You are no one."

"To a primitive ignoramus like yourself maybe, but are you will to take the gamble?" The professor said with his thumb over the call button.

Morbucks himself seemed to think nothing of it, while Princess seemed to begin to sweat. Her father seemed confident in his investments, but that was because he didn't know about the investments that Princess had over the years, ones that while in her quest to become a Power Puff girl weren't exactly legal. If an investigation were issued, not only would the police know, but so would her daddy.

"It was just a little tease. No need to be so drastic." Princess rambled quickly. "I'll personally tell Blossom that I'm sorry. Happy?"

"No." Brick said staring her down with his eyes blazing. "I'm not happy. This is a slap on the wrist."

"I said I'd say I'm sorry."

"It's not that simple, you twat." Brick spat out. "This isn't funny nor a game. People get hurt. Have been hurt. Though I don't expect you to know anything about that, since you have had everything handed to you by daddy.

"You're hurtful for no reason, and as someone who did it at another's beck and call for about half my life, this isn't a victimless thing. Someone will get hurt. So, unless you mean your apology to the girl that I love and would never hurt as the person I am now, you can shove it right up your narrow ass."

Princess' jaw slackened and fell at the intensity she heard in his voice. The fire in his eyes was something she'd never seen until then, and she felt nothing but jealousy that Blossom had this. "Whatever."

It was easy to see that he'd gotten to her. Her response was her way of trying to say he didn't. Brick let his silence be the answer and turned to leave the mansion. The professor watched him go before turning to look at the Morbucks. "I shouldn't have to stress what will happen should I return." The professor took his leave and caught up with Brick who was walking briskly back to the car.

"You should've let me burn the house down." Brick grumbled. "That would've set her straight."

"Yes, but you are not that person anymore." The professor started. "Allow _me_ to be the asshole." He stated with a press of a button on his phone.

Brick rose a brow in confusion as he watched a wicked smile appear on the professor's face. "What are you—?"

"Sarah, how are you?" The professor's smile softened for a brief moment. "Good, good. I'm doing well. I wanted to call in a small favor."

Brick used his super hearing to hone in on the once mayor's assistant's voice that was usually stern and sultry. However, what he didn't expect was to hear a very sensual laugh and a sultry and playful purr answer back. "And what would I be getting in return for this favor John?"

"John?" Brick asked completely confused about what was going on.

"Anything your heart desires my dear." The professor answered.

Brick quickly tuned out the conversation. Hearing the professor's softcore dirty talk was about as appealing as watching Mojo clip his toenails. It was gross and something he didn't want to see. More importantly, he didn't want to think about Blossom's father having sex, even if it was with Miss Bellum.

"Just a small audit. As a warning." The professor said mischievously. "In exchange I'll throw in a little extra. I know how much you like those cookies of mine."

"Oh John, you truly know how to spoil a girl." Miss. Bellum laughed. "Consider it done."

"Thank you my dear." The professor smiled smugly and got into the car with Brick looking at him with a slightly nauseated look. "What?"

"Since when have you and Bellum been an item?" Brick asked.

The professor chuckled as he started the car. "We're not an item. She just appreciates fine science and a good chocolate chip cookie."

Brick rose a disbelieving brow. "I doubt that all you two do is bake cookies."

"Sarah and I are both deeply involved in other people. We've just simply become friends due to association."

Brick decided to not push the issue further. It wasn't as though he wished to know about the professor's love life. All he wanted to do at the moment was get back to Blossom and try to relax.

Robin was serious in believing that slumber parties made everything better. While Blossom hid in her room, she waited for Bubbles and Buttercup to return so she could finish arranging the slumber party. She already had Tabitha and Sam on snacks and movies to bring over. Whatever was going on with the girls—and the guys for that matter too—was going to be forgotten in a haze of chick flicks, ice cream, and pedicures.

As soon as the professor arrived home with Brick, Robin eagerly asked if it was all right for the girls to have a slumber party if only to cheer up the girls.

"Sure, I don't see the harm."

Brick walked past the two of them as he headed up the Blossom's room, where he felt her to be. Robin turned to watch him go and tried to stop him. Blossom hadn't even let her in to speak to her. She was sure that the door wouldn't be opened for Brick.

It was to her surprise when she heard the door open and Blossom greeted Brick before the two of them disappeared into her room. She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt to see Blossom turn to Brick, when she was her best friend. It was like when they were five years old again and she was left out of the loop that was the Power Puff girls trio. Only this time the Rowdy Ruff Boys were part of that loop.

The professor seeing Robin's sadness and frustration, put a hand on her shoulder and steered her to the kitchen. "What is going on?" she exclaimed as she sat down at the kitchen table. "I know something's been off with them, but why can't they tell me?"

The professor got a glass of iced tea for Robin from the fridge before sitting down across from her. "I'm sure they didn't mean to not tell you. It's just this is a bit more delicate."

"I know this involves H.I.M and Mojo. They've told us that much, but they won't tell us what's going on now." She fumed heatedly.

"Like I said, it's a delicate situation. I'm sure after that message you received, everyone will more or less know about the situation now."

Robin's brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what was just heard. "The message? What about the mess—?"

As if a light switch were being flicked, Robin's jaw dropped and her hands came up to cover her mouth. "No."

The professor nodded confirmation.

Robin's hands dropped as she slumped against the chair she sat in. "Wow. That's big."

The professor put his pipe in his mouth and chewed contemplatively on the end, knowing he couldn't light it. "Yes, it is, but they're strong and will have their siblings and myself to support them."

"Well, you can count me and the rest of our friends in as well." Robin said loyally, before another thought came to mind. "What does Mojo think?"

The professor wished he could light his pipe as it helped him to think. "Mojo isn't handling this well, and Brick hasn't been home in about a week, I think."

"Mojo kicked him out?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I didn't get kicked out, I left home." Brick said startling Robin as he and Blossom came into the kitchen. "I packed my things, moved my money and left the tower."

Brick pulled out a chair for Blossom and helped her sit before sitting down himself. Robin turned to one of her best friends and sighed. "How come you didn't tell me about this sooner?"

"How could I tell you, considering how it happened to begin with?" Blossom's eyes flickered to Brick before coming back to Robin. "It wasn't exactly like we got caught up in the moment."

Robin's brow furrowed at the look that passed between them. Considering how serious the two of them seemed, this baby wasn't a hot, sweaty sex baby. It had to have been something else, and it wasn't hard to see what. "Did H.I.M have something to do with it?" she asked.

Blossom adjusted herself in her seat while Brick reached over and took her hand. "Yeah."

"But my brothers and I are going to deal with him." Brick spoke with solid conviction. "Soon."

A chill went down Robin's back at the old Rowdy Ruff Boy nature that still lingered in Brick. It was soon dissipated by the sounds of car doors slamming and girls talking over one another. Blossom and Brick looked confused, before Robin smiled widely at them. Standing up Robin went to the front door with the red haired duo following after her.

"Well until then, we're going to remember to have fun." Robin opened the door and revealed the entourage of her sisters and their friends with all things needed for a slumber party. Blankets. Pillows. Beauty masks. Nail polish. Overnight bags with clothes, homework, and other miscellaneous things that only girls would need.

"Hey Brick?" Sam greeted him warmly. "Are you staying for the slumber party too?"

"Absolutely not." Tabitha said as she ushered the girls in and promptly pushed Brick out. "It's a girls' only party. You go hang out with your brothers and the other boys."

"And do what?" Brick asked, a bit shocked that he was being kicked out by a group of girls.

Tabitha shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Scratch your balls and take about sports?"

Brick snorted, before a thought came to him. "Hey, Tabitha can you give me Josh's number?"

The question had taken her off guard, but she recited the number to him. "Why?"

"Because I need to ask him something." he responded smartly. "Can I at least kiss my girlfriend good bye?"

The girls allowed Brick to kiss Blossom, but not without making a big production about it with coos and laughter at how tender he was being with her. Blossom rolled her eyes as she allowed for Tabitha and Sam to shoo Brick out of the door.

Once he was gone, the girls made their way upstairs to Blossom's room where they got comfortable and prepared for Blossom to explain the message that Princess had sent out. Blossom looked amongst her friends and saw that one of them was missing. "Isn't Deedee coming?"

"I did call her, but she told me she'd be around later." Robin spoke looking a bit uncomfortable.

As the girls setting on the floor, Blossom felt a small pit form in her stomach. "Did it have to do with Dexter?"

Robin could only nod and watch as Blossom's face fell. Blossom was one of the first friends that Deedee made once arriving at school. Unfortunately, that relationship was a bit strained as Dexter's feelings came into play and Deedee had to juggle being a friend and an older sister. If Dexter saw the message Deedee was probably trying to talk him out of doing something stupid, as he normally did when it involved Blossom and Brick.

"So, tell us, what is going on?" Tabitha demanded softly as she laid on her stomach with a big pillow prompted underneath her. "What's up with the smoke Princess is blowing out of her ass now?"

Pink eyes looked at the faces of her gathered friends as they waited with anticipation, while her sisters gave encouraging nods.

"It's not all smoke." Taking a deep breath Blossom closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. "I'm pregnant."

Even though Buttercup and Bubbles already knew and Robin had it confirmed just minutes ago, it was still quite the pill to swallow. Tabitha and Sam's both seemed to stop breathing before their jaws moved as though they wanted to say something. Soon, Tabitha sputtered and let out a laugh.

Needless to say, it was the last reaction that anyone expected. "What?" Blossom asked, already feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Nothing, nothing." She tried to brush off, before laughing again. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I kind of expected Buttercup to get knocked up first, or maybe Bubbles." Tabitha chuckled, her mirth growing at the affronted looks on both girls' faces.

"Buttercup, I understand but why me too?" Bubbles asked, shrugging when Buttercup turned to glare at her. "Sorry, but everyone knows you're having the most sex out of the three of us, Buttercup."

Buttercup turned from Bubbles with a sniff and braced her cheek on her hand while it rested on her knee. "Thanks a lot, Bubbles."

The other girls laughed, even Blossom, at the antics of the green and blue Power Puffs. "Don't be so modest, Bubbles." Sam chuckled.

"You and Boomer are practically joined at the hip." Tabitha snickered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed, you agreed, and got married before turning twenty."

Buttercup joined in the laughter as she watched Bubbles' face bleed red and see her try to form a coherent sentence. "Yeah, you're the lovebird."

Soon the girls were all laughing as they then began to voice their expectations of the Power Puff and Rowdy Ruff relationships. Almost everyone aside from Buttercup herself, thought that she'd be the one pregnant, not Blossom. It was obvious that she and Butch had the most active sex life.

"He must be really good." Tabitha whispered to Buttercup conspiratorially.

"What's there to compare him too?" was Buttercup's innocent answer, that garnered bot so innocent reactions. Mostly squeals from Sam and Robin. "What?"

"Butch must really that good."

"I guess." Buttercup mumbled growing confused as to what Tabitha was really trying to ask her.

Seeing that Buttercup wasn't the least bit flustered showing her lack of understanding, she leaned into Buttercup and whispered in her ear asking her what she truly meant. Robin and Sam watched with good humor as Buttercup's face slowly turned red, before she looked at Tabitha and shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Really?" Now it was Tabitha's turn to be confused. "Never?"

Buttercup shook her head, suddenly embarrassed. Tabitha in an act of mercy patted her hand and said, "Butch is a lucky guy. I hope the bonehead knows that."

For Bubbles it was expected to move in as soon as school was over, get engaged before college and be married by the end of winter with a baby well on its way by the summer.

Bubbles blushed so hard that her face was more red than pink. "We've only been dating since October. It'd be too soon."

"I guarantee he'll propose before the year is out." Sam sighed dreamily. "He really truly loves you, and everyone knows it."

Soon the girls were talking about Blossom and Brick's relationship. "I always expected you to be the traditional one. College. Job. Marriage. Then baby." Robin said.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Blossom spoke feeling a bit dejected, because this was going to be a recurring thing. Everyone believing that this shouldn't be her. That she as the responsible one failed and did the most irresponsible thing.

"That doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Sam cut in, noticing Blossom's fallen expression. "It's just a detour on your life map. This little girl could be the best thing to happen to you."

At that Blossom smiled as she thought about Brick's ideas on the baby's sex. "Brick thinks it's a boy."

"Of course he does." Buttercup snorted. "He's a boy."

"But it could be a girl." Bubbles said. "Imagine all the cute dresses she'll have and the bows and ribbons." She gushed. "I hope you have a girl Blossom."

"Imagine a mini Power Puff girl." Sam chuckled. "She's going to be so cute."

"Is that to say that a mini Rowdy Ruff boy is going to be ugly?" Tabitha asked, causing the rest of the girls to break into full fits of laughter.

In the midst of their good humor, none of them had heard the knocking on the door. It wasn't until the smell of pizza filled the room that everyone turned to the door and smiled upon seeing Deedee there. The professor stood behind her with two boxes of pizza for the girls to eat.

"Hi guys." Deedee spoke timidly.

"Hi." Blossom said with a small smile.

The girls looked between Deedee and Blossom, before Robin stood up and went to hug Deedee. "It's about time you got here."

"Yeah, well, I had to talk some things over with Dexter." Deedee said lamely.

None of the girls had to guess what she meant. Dexter's torch for Blossom flickered every now and then and he often took his frustrations out on Brick or Deedee. Today was no exception. Deedee had received the message and decided to talk with Dexter about it. It was clearly just a rumor, but she wanted Dexter to hear about it from her, rather than some kid at school.

His immediate reaction to hearing the rumor was disbelief. If Blossom was pregnant by Brick then that cemented his fate. He'd have absolutely no chance of being with Blossom. Deedee tried to explain to him that he never had a chance, that was evident from the beginning. That then led to a big screaming match between them, that ended only with Deedee slapping Dexter across the face after his rather crude remark about Blossom. His glasses had fallen from his face and a lens had cracked, but his pride was the most damaged.

"So Dexter knows." Blossom stated, knowing that he delay was due to her having to talk down Dexter, yet again.

Deedee nodded as Sam moved around her to grab the pizza from the professor, who quickly retreated to his lab. "It's just a rumor."

An awkward silence had fallen over the room, as everyone looked away from one another.

Deedee noticed the change in atmosphere and suddenly felt incredibly stupid. "What?"

Looking towards Blossom, as it was her news to share, the girls watched as she took a breath and braced herself for whatever Deedee was going to say. Be it encouraging or not, and a large part of her felt that it would not be encouraging.

"I'm pregnant." She uttered watching as Deedee's jaw dropped, before she clenched it closed and looked anywhere but at Blossom. "It wasn't on purpose, or a consequence of just being irresponsible. It…" she took a breath as she prepared to tell her friends the true cause of the baby now growing within her.

"Don't." Deedee stopped with a hand held up. "I don't want to know. Because by the look on your face, I can tell none of us are going to like how this happened."

One could almost see the relief in Blossom as she didn't have to divulge the rape that occurred to her and Brick. She didn't want Brick to be painted as the bad guy, because he wasn't. However, she didn't want Brick—or herself for that matter—to be treated delicately just because they were victims of one individual's perverse ideas of possession.

Robin cleared her throat loudly as she broke the stifling tension in the room. "This is a slumber party isn't it?"

Sam smiled following Robin's lead. "Yeah, so crack open that pizza box, and let's talk about dresses."

"Dresses?" Buttercup asked, with a raised brow in confusion. "What for?"

"Prom silly." Tabitha laughed. "It's happening in about a month."

Bubbles' eyes lit up as she thought about prom. "I almost forgot with everything that has been going on. Oh my god, we need to go shopping for dresses and soon. Oh, Robin. The theme, tell us the theme."

"It's going to be a masquerade ball." Robin said. "The colors I'm trying to get for prom are black and gold and we're going to be at the Townsville convention center."

"That sounds awesome."

"Yeah, it does." Blossom's tone had become very forlorn. "It sounds like it's going to be really fun."

Deedee turned to Blossom and cocked an eyebrow. "You make it seem as if you won't be going."

Bubbles and Buttercup turned to Blossom with incredulous stares. "You are coming with us." They said in unison.

Blossom shook her head. "How could I possibly go to prom with a three month baby bump, that will most definitely be showing? You all can't tell me that no one will be talking about this thanks to Princess."

When the girls didn't answer, Blossom nodded her head in confirmation.

"Right."

"I'm sorry Blossom, but fuck Princess and everyone at school." Tabitha started.

"Aye." Sam started, followed with a chorus from the rest of her friends and sisters.

"You're going to the prom with Brick. Just as your sisters are going with his brothers." Tabitha started. "And as I try to convince my college boyfriend to dance with me at my senior prom, Robin will spend some with her boyfriend."

"I'll dance with every stag boy and girl, so no one fills left out at the prom." Sam smiled.

"I'll impress everyone with my dance moves." Deedee laughed. "I used to do ballet."

"And after I announce the king and queen, we will all head back to the college district." Robin started giddily.

"To have an alcohol free after party with Josh and Alex at their house." Tabitha finished. "No one is going to be left out. Especially not you, Blossom."

Bubbles took Blossom's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We've dealt with Princess before in one way or another."

Buttercup smiled. "Yeah. You know that we always come out on top when it comes to her. Because we…"

"…are and always will be…" Bubbles continued with a smile.

"The Power Puff Girls." The three said together smiling and laughing as they joined on the bed to hug one another.

"Plus four." Robin said as she joined the girls on the bed as she hugged them.

"And don't forget our resident Rowdy Ruff Boys." Tabitha chimed as she, Sam, and Deedee followed suit and joined the girls on the bed.

The group of girls giggled together as they lied on Blossom's bed waiting for their fits of laughter to die down. While they were lying on Blossom's bed, an errant thought entered Sam's head. "Hey Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

Sam bit her lip before asking the question that was sure to gross out everyone. "How often do you wash your sheets?"

"Once a week." She answered, twisting her head awkwardly trying to find Sam.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because if not, then we'd all be probably lying on the bed that you and Brick—."

The meaning of what Sam was saying dawned on all the girls and with mock levels of disgust and outrage they leapt off of the bed. When all the girls were off the bed, aside from Blossom, they stared and started laughing hysterically.

From down in his lab, the professor could somehow hear the girls laughing and shook his head. Girls would be girls.


	47. Chapter 44

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-Four: Boys Become Men

After being kicked out of the house, Brick called up the guys. It was best to set the record straight with them in a place where he wouldn't be forced to kick anyone's ass yet. He already knew that come Monday everyone would be talking about it. Sure, the professor dealt with Princess, but they'd have to deal with the student body. The wall of defense would be firmer with a few extra hands.

Arriving at the diner, Brick was surprised to see his teacher Mr. Hercle and Joe laughing. Curious he went over to the two who seemed more than familiar with each other. "Joe. Mr. Hercle."

The two looked over at Brick in surprise and greeted him warmly. "Brick. Long time no see."

"Except for me, I see him every day in class." Mr. Hercle smiled while sipping on his milkshake. "He's quite the outstanding young man."

"So I hear. Straight As. Power Puff girlfriend, as I knew would happen." He chuckled. "And I hear college bound. Are your brothers as active as you?"

Brick couldn't truly comprehend what was happening on top of the events of the day. "I'm sorry, but you two know each other?"

"Yeah." Joe said as he wiped the counter of any crumbs.

"All our lives." Mr. Hercle spoke before turning completely to Brick. "He's my cousin."

Brick's brow raised in shock. "Your cousin?

"Yep, though we're as close as brothers. Though not as close as you and your brothers are." Joe laughed. "So sit down, let me flip you a burger."

Shaking his head to clear the bewilderment he was feeling, Brick remained standing. "Um, I'm meeting the guys, so we can talk about…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Mr. Hercle asked.

Brick's hand clenched on the table as he looked away. "The future, Mr. Hercle. Particularly that of Blossom and myself."

Before Mr. Hercle could further ask as to what Brick was referring to the guys walked into the diner. Butch, Boomer, Mac, and Jack saw Brick and found an empty booth for them to sit in. Brick left Mr. Hercle and Joe to go to his friends and brothers.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"You mind telling us why we got a forwarded message from Princess about Blossom being pregnant?" Mac asked as he settled himself down.

Brick looked to his brothers, who each shrugged. "Thanks for leaving me the honor guys." The sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"That's your dirty laundry to air, bud." Butch said with his hands raised in defense.

Sighing, Brick sat down and moved to sit on the side with his brothers. "I don't need your wisecracks right now."

"What is going on?" Jack asked sternly. "Everyone has been buzzing about this."

Brick looked between the two boys who'd help to expand the tight circle that the boys had created over the years. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, Brick reached for the cap on his head and pulled it off. "Blossom is pregnant. H.I.M took over both my mind and Blossom's and we had unsafe sex. Her pregnancy is a result of that night. As far as I know, the both of us were more emotionally hurt than anything else. It was our first time, and we couldn't even remember it."

Brick looked up at the expressions on his friends' faces. Jack's was stony as he took in what Brick was saying. Mac was the first to find his voice and ask the obvious question. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Brick ran a hand over his face. "H.I.M did this as a way of reaffirming that we're nothing more than the Rowdy Ruff Boys, his personal hands of destruction. But that bastard has another thing coming, if he thinks that we're going to just let him fuck up everything good we have here. My brothers and I are stronger than we were before and we're not going to allow this to break us."

"You're talking tough Brick, but what are you going to do?" Mac asked.

Brick looked between his brothers who had similarly serious expressions of resolve. Turning back to Mac, he rose his head and balled his hands into fists. "We're going to kill H.I.M."

Mac's eyes widened in shock, while Jack nodded in approval. "Good."

"Jack!" Mac yelled out a little louder than intended. " _You_ can't be serious?"

Jack didn't waver in opinion as he turned solemn eyes to Mac. "H.I.M is an evil demon. My family is descendant from those who purge evil demons from this world, so please pardon me."

"You for damn sure are not 'pardoned.'" Mac groaned, beginning to feel like the only sane person at the table. "How exactly are you three planning on doing this?"

"We have our powers." Butch answered.

"We have each other." Boomer started.

"And we have Jack's magic sword." Brick stated. "Which I'm personally going to drive through his heart."

Mac sat back in his seat and ran his hands over his head. "This is too much." He started before falling silent. Then another thought struck Mac like a bolt of lightning. "Brick, not to insult the gravity of what this means to you, but what about Blossom?"

Brick narrowed his eyes at Mac's question, which he found odd. "What do you mean?"

"Brick, you're going to be a dad." Mac spoke up. "Blossom _and_ your baby are going to need you."

"Don't you think I know that?" Brick snapped. "Why else would I be doing this?"

"Because once again you are proving to be unintentionally selfish." Mac bravely stated, shocking the hell out of the boys sitting at the table. "You going after H.I.M isn't about Blossom's virtue—hell, it isn't even about your brothers' freedom."

"Mac." Jack warned, with a hand on his friend's shoulder and a wary glance at Brick.

"This is about you wanting to have the choice to be something you're not." Mac ignored Jack and matched Brick's glare with glare of his own.

Butch and Boomer stared between their brother and their friends. This wasn't the way this conversation was supposed to go. Butch was looking forward to getting permission to kick ass if anyone said anything about Blossom, just for the sake of kicking someone's ass. Boomer just wanted to know where they all stood when it came to dealing with this issue. Right now, fighting was the last thing they should be doing as this only fueled H.I.M's powers.

"And what aren't I, Mac?" Brick asked in a deathly calm voice.

"You are and always will be a Rowdy Ruff Boy. Nothing you do is going to change that." Mac began, watching as Brick bristled. "What you aren't is in a position in where you should be doing this, otherwise I wouldn't be trying to discourage you."

This time all the boys looked at Mac with different ranges of shock and confusion. Brick was affronted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Mac? What position?"

"The position of being a dad." That statement took Brick off guard. "Say that something happens to you if you confront H.I.M—."

" _When_ we confront H.I.M and _nothing_ is going to happen to me." Brick cut him off. "And how fucking dare you, Mac. You don't know a goddamn thing."

It was Mac's turn to be affronted at Brick's harsh tone. Jack sighed and moved to try to prevent a fight from breaking out in the diner. "This is counterproductive."

"And feeding H.I.M, so we should cut the bullshit." Boomer stated.

Butch turned to Mac who was fuming and rubbing the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner. "Maybe we should order something. Joe, can we get a round of root beers and burgers."

Joe nodded and started on the boys' order. Mr. Hercle saw the tenseness of the boys and turned to his cousin. "Hey, Joe let me bring the drinks to them."

Joe looked between the boys and Mr. Hercle and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Hercules."

"Don't call me that." Mr. Hercle groaned. "It's been years since that toga party."

Joe smiled and handed his cousin the drinks. "Yes, and I'll never forget it. Hercules."

"Bite me." Taking the drinks, he walked over to the boys. The tension was thick, and he could see there was a need for some intervention. "Mind if I join you, fellas?"

A chorus of 'yes' filled the air, which was promptly ignored as Mr. Hercle sat down and handed the drinks out. The boys took their root beers and fell into a silence that came when in the presence of an outsider, namely Mr. Hercle. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Brick said tensely, hoping Mr. Hercle would pick up on that fact that he wasn't wanted.

He amply ignored the tone and looked Brick over. The boy was tense. He wouldn't meet the older man's eye, and the others were gravely silent. "I find that hard to believe. You wouldn't be so stressed out if there wasn't anything going on."

"It's none of your business." Brick stated.

"Maybe, but as a teacher it is my place to be concerned for my students." Mr. Hercle looked at all of them, as they avoided his eye. Leaning back in his seat, Mr. Hercle looked around the table. "You know, this year has been interesting for me. I started work at a new school in a new town and met a lot of new people."

"I thought we only got lectures in class." Butch grumbled.

Mr. Hercle chuckled as he turned to look at Butch. "Anything can be a lecture."

"We're not looking for one today." Boomer spoke up in a softer tone than Butch. "And we can handle this."

"And what exactly is 'this' that you're all discussing?" Mr. Hercle probed.

"Pending stupidity and abandonment." Mac shot at Brick, earning a kick under the table from Jack. "Ow!"

Jack simply shook his head. It wasn't Mac's place to tell Mr. Hercle about what was going on.

Brick scowled at Mac and fire burned in his eyes. "I'm not abandoning anyone."

"Say that when Blossom…"

"Mac!" Jack yelled trying to stop him.

"…doesn't have to care for a baby by herself."

"Mac!"

"Dumbass!"

"What the hell?!"

Joe just walked up with a tray full of burgers for the table and heard the tail end of the moaning and groaning from the boys. "Whoa, what did I walk in on?"

Mr. Hercle was shocked into silence before gathering his thoughts and turning to Brick. "May I have a word with you outside?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Least off all with you, Mr. Hercle." Brick snapped as Joe put the burgers down on the table in front of the boys.

"Brick, now." Mr. Hercle said staring intently at Brick, moving to stand up.

"No." Brick said as he turned to look up at Mr. Hercle. "I don't want to be lectured about this. What I choose to do now is my choice."

"That may be, but your choices aren't going to affect just you anymore. They're going to affect Blossom and your child." Mr. Hercle stated firmly.

"Yeah, you idiot." Mac snapped.

"No one is asking for your fucking permission, Mac. Or yours." Brick snapped, with fire licking at his lips.

"And no one is telling you that you have to." Mr. Hercle said calmly. "It's just a having a child on the way changes things. Don't you want to be there for Blossom?"

Brick exhaled a dark black cloud of smoke that had Mr. Hercle coughing lightly. "Why is everyone assuming that something bad is going to happen to Blossom if I do this?"

"It's not so much that something bad is going to happen to her, it's just things will be unnecessarily difficult." Mac sighed as he waved his hand around to clear the smoke. "My dad died when I was young, and my mom has been raising my brother and me by herself. It wasn't always easy, and there were times that I've seen my mom cry because of it. Do you want that for Blossom?"

That drew Brick's attention, but he had to stay firm in his belief that he and his brothers were going to make it through. Mac's suddenly sound reasons for Brick to caution himself couldn't make him waver. "We still have to do this."

"Brick, we should probably come up with a better game plan for how we're going to…handle H.I.M." Boomer spoke up, a sliver of worry worming itself into him. "This is dangerous enough as it is."

"Don't you think I know that?" Brick sighed turning to his brothers. "Not only am I risking my life, but you guys' as well, and for girls we weren't even supposed to be with."

Jack ran a hand through his hair which he was letting hang loose today. "You're going up against a demon, Brick. You're going to have to be prepared for the unexpected, and that includes one of possibly not making it out."

Joe stood behind his cousin and looked at the boys, that had grown on him over the years. "This is one serious talk you guys are having. May I make a suggestion?"

Butch picked up his burger and took a bite. "Might as well, everyone else has thrown in their two cents." He reached for a few fries and stuffed them into his mouth.

"I'd talk to your girl about what she thinks." Joe shrugged. "This involves her too."

Brick ran a hand through his hair that was more than a little bit past his shoulders. He wasn't so sure as to what he supposed to do now, but talking to Blossom did seem like a good start. Unfortunately for him, she was enjoying herself at a slumber party. He didn't want to ruin her good time.

"I'll talk to her later. She and the girls are having a slumber party. No boys allowed."

That small statement broke some of the tension as Jack, Boomer, and Butch laughed. Mac's stern expression hadn't left his face, and Brick decided to ease up on his friend. The guy truly was just looking out for him in typical guy fashion. Yelling and fighting. Also, if there was anything he picked up about Mac, the guy took family and relationships to heart. Between not having a dad himself and an older brother who's a dick, he had an idea of what might be in store for Blossom should anything happen to him.

Mr. Hercle felt the shift in the air between the boys and felt his presence wasn't needed anymore. Standing up he went back to his place at the bar with his cousin following behind him. The boys were smart enough to figure out what they needed to do.

Over the next few days, Brick met up with his brothers during and after school to plan their strategy for H.I.M. Brick got around to talking to Josh, and he was told her could shack up at their house in the college district. It worked in all their favors as rent was now split three ways and Brick wasn't buying takeout every night. Also, it gave his brothers a place to get a reprieve from Mojo.

"Brick, you don't know how much easier it is to breathe without Mojo there." Butch sighed as he fell on couch. "We can't do anything without Mojo breathing down our necks."

"Tell me about it." Boomer grounded. "He's even more of a pain now that you're not there."

Brick grunted in a noncommittal response, as he looked over some notes he had over what he wanted to do about H.I.M. Butch and Boomer shared a glance with each other before looking back at Brick. "By the way, Blossom told Buttercup that she wanted to have to blow you while it was videotaped for the masses."

That seemed to catch Brick's attention as he snapped his head up. "What?"

"Are you listening to anything we're saying Brick?"

Brick turned his attention back to his notes. "Not exactly. I've been truing to figure out how we're going to get to H.I.M on our terms."

"He's been at it for hours." Josh said as he passed through the room to the kitchen to get a beer.

"We need to have a sold plan before we go up against H.I.M, if not then we're putting each other at risk." Brick looked up at his brothers. "And that's not something I want to do."

The boys settled in and tried to help Brick with their plans for H.I.M. However, it wasn't easy with them being tired from detention, and having to kick a few smart asses' butts for their either rude or ignorant comments made by the guys in school—the reason for the detention.

The girls had dealt with their own set of butt kicking. Well, verbal butt kicking in everyone's case, except for Buttercup and Tabitha. The latter had earned herself a detention for that week, because she slapped a girl who'd called Blossom a "Rowdy Ruff Slut." Buttercup earned herself a detention when she and Blossom had found her locker filled with diapers calling her all sorts of names.

At first Blossom ignored it, until Buttercup found her own locker filled with diapers and a note saying, "Blossom has you beat at every turn. She's even a bigger slut than you are." Blossom told her sister to ignore it, but Buttercup could only restrain herself so much. Especially when Mitch had opened his mouth.

 _"_ _They all must be really good." Mitch was commenting to her in hall as they walked to class. Normally Buttercup walked with Butch, but at the time he was with Brick and Boomer discussing "Ruff Things", which translated to "H.I.M things."_

 _"_ _What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

 _Mitch scrunched his face and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you know what I mean. All three of you Power Puffs have fallen for those rotten Ruff boys."_

 _Buttercup sighed and ran a hand through her hair that she had pulled back into a short ponytail, since it was long enough. "Can we not have this conversation?"_

 _"_ _Why not? Are you going to tell on me to him?" he snorted. "Boy, have you changed since he's gotten to you."_

 _"_ _Mitch, I am asking you to just drop it." She hissed lowly. "What kind of a friend are you?"_

 _Mitch stopped and stared at Buttercup incredulously. "What kind of friend am I? What kind of friend are you?"_

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _You totally blow me off when Butch shows up and you only talk to me when he's not here. I liked you first, but you spread your legs him. All you Puffs spread your legs for them." Mitch snapped at her. "And you guys get off calling me trash."_

 _"_ _You want to know something Mitch? You are trash." She'd spat, rounding on him with her eyes as hard as emeralds. "Rancid trailer trash. I've stuck up for you and been your friend. Told you things that I'd never even told my sisters. Then you go and act like a complete jackass, all because you can't get your panties out of that tight ass bind. You were my best friend."_

 _"_ _Am I?" he snapped at her._

 _Buttercup stared hard at Mitch in silence, before she shook her head. "No, you're not. And right now, I don't think you ever truly were."_

 _As she started to walk away, Mitch huffed and then as a last act to save face, he yelled out. "You know the only reason I stayed friends with a bitch like you for so long, was so I could bang you."_

 _Buttercup froze as she turned around, her fist clenching around her backpack strap._

 _"_ _Who knew that all it took was one hard fuck?" Mitch snorted before he felt the front of his shirt get grabbed and he was lifted off the ground and then thrown into the lockers hard enough to dent them._

 _The sound of the crash drew everyone's attention and they all watched as Buttercup stalked toward Mitch with her fists clenched. Mitch still in shock didn't register that he needed to move away to avoid the wrath of Buttercup that he'd unleashed upon himself._

 _"_ _How fucking dare you say that to me, you lousy excuse of a man?" Buttercup screamed as she threw her fist into the lockers beside his head, terrifying everyone and making Mitch cringe. "You don't know anything about what Butch is to me! Or their brothers to my sisters, you punk!"_

 _Buttercup had been about to kick at Mitch when she was suddenly hauled into the air and she was moving away from where Mitch was. She'd turned her anger onto the one carrying her._

All the super teens had felt the crash and came to see what was going on. Feeling that it was Buttercup the closer everyone arrived at the scene, Butch rushed to get there before Buttercup did some serious damage. When he saw that it was Mitch that Buttercup was screaming he, he hesitated before Brick slapped him on the back of the head to get her.

Butch sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch he was sitting on, wincing slightly at the lump on his head that he'd received when she elbowed him in the head. "I want this to be over."

"When was the last time you guys got laid?" Alex asked when he passed through the room.

"Huh?" Butch turned around on the couch to watch the party guy make his way to the kitchen.

"When was the last time you guys got laid?" he repeated while he made himself a sandwich. "You're all so wound up. Slightest bit of pressure and you're going to snap."

Butch thought about that and then started counting in his head back to when he last had sex with Buttercup. Boomer thought about when he last had sex and frowned when he found he couldn't think of a more recent time. Brick didn't have to think, he knew. It was Valentine's day, which was almost two months ago.

Alex whistled at the silence as he put his sandwich together. "Wow. You guys are what, seventeen eighteen? And you act as though the world is on your shoulders."

"It kind of is for me." Brick said. "I have a pregnant girlfriend."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't savor the good that is before you." Biting into his sandwich, he licked some mustard from the corner of his mouth. "Isn't you guys' prom coming up?"

"Yeah?" Boomer answered before the weight of that hit him. "In about two weeks."

Brick turned his head back to his notes. "Not going."

Alex stopped to stare at Brick, before he started laughing. "Your funeral."

"What?"

"Tabitha had been talking to Josh and she was convinced that Blossom was going." Alex told him. "If you don't want to be castrated, I'd go talk to Blossom."

Boomer stood up and was already dialing Bubbles' number. Brick noticed this and rose confused eyes to his youngest brother. "Where are you going?"

"To spend some time with my girlfriend." Boomer answered. "Alex is right. We need to get laid."

"Yeah. I'm sure the girls would appreciate it too." Butch said as he stood up as well. "Brick, give that a rest and call Blossom. I know you haven't gotten your dick wet since Valentine's day."

As Boomer was leaving, a thought came to mind that made him frown. "Can you even have sex with Blossom?"

Both Butch and Brick looked toward Boomer, unsure of what he was getting at. "What do you mean?"

Boomer had the decency to blush and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, she's pregnant?"

"So?"

"Can she have sex while pregnant?" he asked.

Brick looked at Boomer as though that were the dumbest question he'd ever been asked. Before he could say anything, Butch broke the silence with a hearty laugh. "Boomer, you have and always will be 'the dummy'."

Boomer frowned at Butch before turning to look at Brick. "I'm serious."

Brick rolled his eyes and adjusted his cap in exasperation. "Boomer, she can have sex while pregnant. You are such a dunce."

"I'm just showing a bit of concern, since it'd be awkward to explain why the kid has a dent in his head."

More laughter spilled from Butch, only this time it was directed at Brick. "I doubt he has a dick big enough to do that much damage."

"Butch, I'm sure you have the shortest dick out of us, since you've had the toilet seat slam down on your wang. You were crying about how you lost an inch." Brick retorted lightheartedly.

"I didn't and, just so you know that really hurt." Butch pointed out as the memory of the incident made him wince.

Boomer and Brick shared a laugh at the pained expression that passed over his face. Soon Boomer was distracted by Bubbles voice coming over the phone and he tuned everything else out of his mind as he turned his attention to his girl.

As he walked from the room, Butch noticed the change in his demeanor. "He's almost like a puppy with her."

"Snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. Or so Mojo tells us." Brick commented. "I find it hard to believe that I'm the puppy dog tails when Boomer acts like that."

"Yeah, he's the golden retriever of the bunch." Butch laughed and started to leave as he thought about how good it'd feel to spend some time with Buttercup. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Brick called out as he looked down at the notes before him. Rubbing his eyes, he thought about the last time he talked about anything with Blossom that wasn't under a cloud of stress. Maybe he did need to get laid, but he didn't want to be inconsiderate of Blossom's feelings. Between her anxiety over his confronting H.I.M and the wellbeing of the baby, he was sure she'd bend at some point. Maybe going to prom with her wouldn't be so bad.

Boomer had stolen Bubbles away from the Utonium house and they were sitting in his car near the orchard. The orchard had become a place of peace for the two of them and that held even now. At the moment, they were just talking about everything that had been going on around them.

"It's just really crazy now." Boomer said as he held Bubbles' hand in his own.

"Yeah, I know." Bubble mused allowed. "Blossom's pregnancy. You guys planning to fight H.I.M. School. Graduation."

Boomer nodded his head and tightened his grip on Bubbles' hand. "Are you worried?"

"I'm terrified." She admitted, staring Boomer in the eyes.

Boomer had expected that, and was partially glad that she'd given them a chance to talk about it. "Tell me why."

Bringing Boomer's hand to her cheek, she placed a loving kiss into the palm. In response her cheek was cupped adoringly. "You're going up against H.I.M. We're my sisters and I have had trouble defeating him."

"This is going to different."

"I know that, but it still doesn't ease my worry." She held tighter to Boomer's hand. "What if something happens to one of you?"

Boomer thought back to the day the guys were at the diner and Mac's reaction to their balls to the wall plan for freedom. He was very upset and concerned. Mac had only known Boomer and his brothers for almost eight months. It went to show how much Mac believed them to be friends. Jack held a confidence that his friends would come out of this mostly unscathed, but knew there was great risk. It felt strange to not have someone besides his brothers or Mojo to care for them. Hell, even Joe and Mr. Hercle held a bit of concern for them.

"Nothing will happen."

"You can't say that." Bubbles sighed. "None of you know what could happen."

"Well, neither do you. We're going to be ready."

Bubbles didn't say anything as she held tight to Boomer's hand, hoping that if she held tight enough, she'd never had to let go. She'd grown to love Boomer so much. It would destroy her if anything were to happen to him. She didn't want to think about what would happen to Blossom if Brick weren't to make it.

"You know, Alex did suggest that we try to relax."

Bubbles chuckled at that and angled her body so that she was facing Boomer fully. "I have a feeling he said more than that."

Boomer chuckled and turned to face Bubbles. "He said we needed to get laid."

They both laughed and leaned closer to each other until their foreheads were pressing together. "Did he now?"

"Uh-huh." Boomer said as he felt the tingles moving through his skin. Signing in contentment, he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Bubbles' lips. She pressed back into the kiss and let a soft moan escape her. The sound alone aroused Boomer and had him moving over the gear shift to be as close to her as possible.

Bubbles adjusted herself to accommodate Boomer's body in the single seat. He wound up lying on top of her and that caused them to laugh and he leaned down to kiss her softly. In a moment of complete vulnerability, Boomer brought his hand up and cradled Bubbles' face in his hand and whispered the words that would always bring them comfort.

"I love you, Bubbles. So much."

"I love you too, Boomer." Bubbles whispered back, as she ran her hand over through his hair.

Boomer pressed kisses along Bubble's neck, making her giggle and sigh. When he pressed his body harder against hers, she responded by pushing her body against his. A deep groan resounded in the car and hands were moving all over the other's body.

Bubbles reached for the edge of Boomer's shirt and pulled it over his head. Boomer reached under the skirt that Bubbles was wearing to pull her panties down and pressed his fingers into her center. His touch was like fire as lit caused a fire to form in her belly.

"Ah, Boomer." She cried softly making his body harden.

Boomer rushed to take off Bubbles' clothes as he wanted to be in contact with as much of Bubbles' skin. Boomer relieved Bubbles of her clothes quickly and looked over her body with an appreciation that someone in love only could. He divested himself of his jeans and boxers, wanting her to see just as much of him as he did her. Boomer would be lying if he said he didn't feel the tiniest ounce of pride at Bubbles admiring his body. She ran her hands over him, from his shoulders to his hips, around his hard cock and up his abs and chest.

"That feels good." Whenever they had sex, the tingles seemed to reach deeper into his body. It was if his entire body was electrified. He felt energy, unstoppable. Boomer wondered idly what it would feel like to go skin to skin. The thought was quickly dismissed as not wearing a condom is what kind of got them into that mess in the first place.

No time was wasted as Boomer went into his wallet to retrieve a condom. As soon as it was on, they connected their bodies in the most intimate of ways. It was like instant relief.

"Oh man." Boomer groaned with his face in Bubbles' neck. He then moved slowly to savor the feeling of being encased in Bubbles' very presence.

It had always been like this for them. Their relationship was so much more. It wasn't just physical. It was emotional. The two truly relied on one another to ground them. Boomer found himself agitated when not on contact with Bubbles. He craved the connection that they had. He liked holding her when she was near, talking to her over the phone when she was away.

Bubbles' had become so much more to him. As a result, he wanted to be more for her. He wanted to be everything that she could ever want and be everything she would ever need. She'd never lack for anything with him.

As these thoughts passed through Boomer's mind, his movements became more intimate, if that were humanely possible. Every thrust felt deeper. Each stroke lasted a bit longer. All the sounds were louder. Having sex in the car with the windows cracked just enough to let air pass wasn't enough to relieve them of the heat clinging to their bodies. Their sweat pooled in the creases of their bodies and in between where they touched. The breaths became louder as they tried to catch their breath.

"Boomer!" Bubbles gasped at once point.

"Fuck!" was his nearly silent oath.

"Boomer!" she called the name like a prayer.

"Oh Bubbles."

Suddenly Bubbles threw her head back and she clenched tightly around Boomer. Her orgasm was more than enough to trigger his own release that had him arching in an unnatural position. It took a while for them to catch their breath and when they did, Boomer collapsed on top of Bubbles and held her tightly to his form.

Soon, he was breathlessly laughing into her hair and ran a hand over his face. "Wow."

"I know. That was amazing."

Boomer shook his head as he let out a short chuckle. "That wasn't for the sex. Even though the sex was great."

"Then what's so funny?"

"Alex said that we needed to get laid." He chuckled again. "I didn't realize how true that was."

Bubbles thought about it for a moment, before she started laughing. "Maybe he was right. It has been a while since we were last together like this. No worries. No stress. Just school and thinking about what I'm going to wear to prom."

"Prom!" Boomer pulled up from Bubbles to look her in eyes. "Bubbles will you go with me to prom?"

Bubbles wrapped her arms around Boomer's neck and giggled happily. "Took you long enough to ask me."

Boomer and Bubbles fell into a fit of laughter and cuddled until Bubbles' phone went off. "That must be the professor."

Boomer sighed and pulled himself from Bubbles, reaching for his clothes. "Let's get you home, before I get maced."

Bubbles pulled Boomer to her one last time and kissed him gently. "Yeah, probably."

Butch was sweating as was Buttercup. The sweat was dripping down the side of his face and matting his hair to his forehead. Buttercup's breath was heavy, and her skin was flushed. She had a glow about her that Butch thought was very beautiful and sexy. However, he wished the reason for her look was because they were having sex—not because she was fighting with him.

"You know," Butch huffed. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I said we needed to blow off some steam." He blocked a punch that Buttercup threw his way and countered with a kick that she barely prevented herself from falling from.

"I had a different kind of steam to burn off." She breathed. "Mitch really pissed me off." She broke the stance they were in and rolled her shoulders. "Sex wasn't going to cut it."

"I see." Butch answered as he twisted his neck to get the kinks out. "I still think sex would help us out more."

"We have sex all the time." Buttercup said as she took a stance with her fists raised in preparation for another round with Butch.

Butch approached Buttercup in a similar stance. "Maybe." He threw a punch that she avoided by ducking. "But you have to admit that it feels great when we are having sex."

She went for an uppercut that was avoided by Butch stepping back. "Yeah, but it doesn't feel the same as fighting. The punching, the kicking, the adrenaline."

Buttercup did as she spoke, not aware of the inner workings going on in Butch's head. "But what about the caressing…"

When she went to punch him again, he ran his hand down her arm softly in deflection.

"…the stroking…" Buttercup had gone for a kick, only to be surprised when Butch rushed her rather than backing away. He wrapped a hand around her back and held her to him. His other hand ran down the length of her leg covered in sports pants.

Buttercup's face flushed red at Butch's seduction. It was unexpected and successful in arousing her.

"And let's not forget the kissing." He leaned forward and placed a deep and sensual kiss on her lips that had her responding timidly at first. He moved her back until she hit a tree and moved to be completely between her legs. Pushing deeper into the kiss, Butch urged Buttercup to respond. Prodding with his tongue, he worked it into her mouth and brushed her tongue with his.

Their tongues battled, until Buttercup gave in and fully embraced Butch. "Cheater." She whispered when he allowed her a chance to breath.

Butch's only response was to chuckle as he proceeded to kiss his girlfriend.

As was their nature, the kissing had led to more skin contact, so stripping from their clothes became a necessity. Unfortunately, their time constraints wouldn't allow for them to be fully naked as they'd have like. Therefore, Butch had to make do with their pants being bunched around their ankles. Still, Butch didn't envy Buttercup, as she had the more awkward position. She was against the tree, choosing to have her back to Butch while they had sex, as opposed to being face to face, but nearly folded in half with her legs thrown over his shoulders.

They sex was brief, but did a much faster of relieving the tension they held than the sparring had. Butch was panting into Buttercup's hair when he pressed the sweetest of kisses to her head. "Now didn't that feel better."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but smiled in content. "Well, be glad my skin is tough. Or else you would have to explain to the professor why my stomach is covered in bruises and tree sap."

"We've been through worst."

That thought seemed to sober them both, as they knew the worst was yet to come. The boys were going to fight H.I.M. Nothing was going to change their minds. Yet, there were so many uncertainties. Would the boys return? Or would H.I.M prove too powerful as he was known for?

"We should get going. I'm sure the professor is waiting at the door with a bottle of mace."

Butch groaned and rubbed his eyes as the physical memory manifested itself due to the trauma. "I'd rather not get sprayed in the face. Again."

Buttercup laughed softly as she adjusted her clothes. As Butch was doing the same, he thought about what Alex had said about the prom. He didn't think he had to ask, since Buttercup was his girlfriend. It kind of implied that he'd be taking her.

Still, some part of him knew that he'd look the ultimate ass if he didn't verbally ask his girlfriend to prom. It was well deserved rite of passage, and they've had so many milestones that needed celebrating.

"Hey Cupcake. I've been meaning to ask you something."

She wasn't looking at him, but he knew he had her attention when she gave him an affirmative.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?"

Buttercup's neck risked whiplash as she turned her head toward him. "You're really asking me?"

Her response—much like almost everything else about her—was unexpected. It reminded him of when he first told her he loved her. She said the first thought that would come to mind. He'd taken it as a sign of her emotional shock.

"Who else would I—?" His words were cut off as Buttercup threw herself at Butch, causing them to stumble back.

Buttercup then placed a large, sloppy kiss on Butch's lips and smiled goofily at him. "If you'd had asked some other bimbo out, you'd find yourself an eye short for looking another girl's way."

Rather than intimidating him, Butch found Buttercup's mock jealousy adorable as it was one of her rare moments of being a young teenaged girl in love.

"You're the only one for me, Cupcake." He kissed her back softly. "The only one for me."

 **I adhere to requests, not demands. Sending me multiple 'reviews' simply to say 'update' is boarding on rude. I can understand that after two weeks, you want more. However as I stated in my previous note, I had three papers to write. My mind was a little fried. I'm entitled to a mental break. I try to let you guys know what's going on if I feel that it's been too long since I've posted a chapter, as I've done in my previous two notes. I am human. I get tired. I get writer's block. I get distracted by my life. I write purely for the fun of it. Reading this should be for the fun of it, so please refrain from taking the fun out of it, by demanding for more when it might not be possible. I will post. I will complete the story. However this will be on my terms. That being said I will take a day's reprieve from writing as my mind is a little fried and I have finals this upcoming week. I have to rest.**

 **I apologize to those that this message isn't directed to. I jus didn't want to post another Author's Note, when it could be a chapter. If there are any questions, message me and I'll try my best to answer. That being said, I can't respond to a guest. Sending it to me as a review doesn't resolve anything, as I can't answer back.**

 **AngelFallen96**


	48. Chapter 45

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-Five: Everything Coming to a Head Part 1

Blossom's face was red as she sat across from Brick at Josh and Alex's house. After almost a week, Brick had finally invited Blossom over to talk about what was going to be happening soon. Somehow what Boomer had mentioned about their ability to have sex had come up. "Your brother is such a moron." She closed her eyes and shook her head in incredulity.

"Yeah." Brick said as he settled beside her. "He meant well."

"I guess." Blossom said as she brought her knees up to her chest as much as her stomach would allow. In the near three months her stomach had a noticeable bulge. She'd refrained from wearing her more formfitting shirts as she didn't want to flaunt the fact that she was pregnant.

Brick saw the awkwardness and moved to put an arm around Blossom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The slightly high tone of her voice told him otherwise.

"Blossom." Brick coaxed with a finger under her chin and a soft kiss to her lips.

Blossom reluctantly returned the kiss and groaned as she tried and failed to rest her chin on her knees. "It's just school."

"And?"

"Princess."

Brick rolled his eyes at that one. "She was dealt with. And?"

"Prom."

"We're going."

Blossom's eyes widened as she turned her head to look at Brick. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It'll be our final 'go fuck yourself' to everyone at school and to Princess." Brick smirked.

Snorting, Blossom turned away from Brick. "Classy, Brick."

While she was distracted, Brick moved so he could gather her in his arms and move her to him lap. Blossom protested mildly, but allowed her boyfriend to cradle her in his lap. "What's really bothering you?"

"College."

Brick's brow furrowed in confusion. "What about it?"

Apparently, that wasn't the response she was looking for, as she roughly broke herself away from Brick and began pacing back and forth in front of him. "What do you mean 'what about it'? This is my—our," she gestured to her belly, Brick, and herself. "life."

"I know that." He said as he took her hand in his own. "I've sent my applications in February. I know you sent yours in January, so what's the problem? Did you not get into any of them?"

"Don't be stupid." She snapped, surprising him when she pulled her hand away from him. She began pacing again. "I got in. It's just things are different now."

"Because of the baby?" He said it was a question, but it was a statement of truth. "Blossom, this is going to hard for the both of us. I get that." When she opened her mouth to retort, he cut her off with a raised hand. "And don't say I don't because I'm not carrying the baby."

"But you don't." she emphasized.

Brick ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Why? Am I not doing everything that I possibly can to make this work?"

"You are." She sighed as she cast her face upward and ran her hands through her hair. "You are."

Her pacing had increased, and it was started to irritate Brick. "Then what the hell is the issue, because I'm lost."

Blossom had turned to Brick and there were tears in her eyes. Tears of frustration. Her hands were balled into fists and she in her frustration pounded them against Brick's chest. Hard enough to make him stumble a little, but not enough to throw him back. "You're doing everything right now, Brick. You're adamant about us going to college and we are. You've moved out of the house and looking for your own place. You're taking me to prom. You've dealt with Princess. You're about to deal with H.I.M and I'm…I'm…"

She punched him particularly hard and he grabbed her fists in his hands to try to calm her. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." She screamed. "I'm…fucking pregnant and can't do anything to help. I was leader of the Power Puff girls. I made the plan. I was always the one to go in first." Her screaming had reduced to sobs and tears were running down her face.

Brick just stood there, letting Blossom get it out. She'd feel better after she did. He could also understand where this was coming from. She was the leader, much like he was. It was hard to relinquish responsibility to someone else. Especially when it was not her choice to do so.

"But I can't, because I don't want anything to happen to the baby. It would kill me if anything happened to our baby, and the only way to know that won't happen is if I stay out of it." She took a shuddering breath and wiped some of the tears from her face. "But I can't ask you and your brothers to do this for us when…when…when…"

Brick didn't let Blossom finish as he brought her into his chest as she cried. Her tears took a while to quiet down and when they did, he led them up to his room. It was half the size of his previous room, but it would do until he found his own place. Lying down on his bed, he wiped the tears from her face as she hiccupped and nuzzled into his chest. Brick ran his hands through her golden red hair and caressed her baby bump gently.

"I don't want you to worry yourself more than you need to. The guys and I have the handle on H.I.M. We have an edge." He reassured gently with a hand in her hair. "What you're doing is hard enough without the unnecessary stress."

Blossom didn't say anything as she laid with her head cradled in his chest.

"Just take care of the baby. He's only as healthy as you are."

At that Blossom snorted. "You keep saying he, but he could be a she. We could be having a girl."

"It's a boy, and he'd going to need a red cap like me." Brick smiled. "You can buy the cap, when it's a boy."

"Then you buy the bow when it's a girl." Blossom smiled softly.

Brick simply laughed as he kissed her forehead. "It's going to be a boy. I'm sure of it."

"Then what would you say if it's a girl?" A quirked eyebrow initiated the challenge she had.

Brick felt his stomach clench a bit at the thought. "If it's a girl, you're not going to be able to stop me from kicking any boys' ass that looks at her wrong."

"You would think that." Blossom said as she relaxed her head against the pillow beneath her head. Her thoughts began to drift down a darker path. "When the baby gets here, I hope things are much easier for her than they were for us."

The air seemed to become a few degrees cooler and it made the light on the already somber moment fade out. Brick pulled away from Blossom, so he could read her face better. "Easier how?"

"Without the pressures of our former allegiances clouding everything. Expectations of who we are. No fears or worries about if you like the other because of Chemical X. She or he would be free to be whoever they wanted." Blossom listed.

Brick listened to what Blossom was saying, but couldn't help feeling like she was reverting back to the conversation from before they were in bed. It was just a different set of worries now. "Our relationship started off rocky, I'll admit. However, I thought we were past all this."

"Were we, or did we just ignore it in favor of being together because it was expected of us?" Blossom was merely thinking aloud. She hadn't given much thought to their relationship. "First Bubbles and Boomer. Then Buttercup and Butch. We were just next in line, right?"

In fact, she wasn't sure any of their siblings thought much about their relationships. Bubbles and Boomer always wore their heart on their sleeves. It was their nature to do so and to act on those immediate feelings. Sure, Bubbles tried to resist, but she quickly fell for Boomer and hard. Buttercup let her actions speak for her, as did Butch. A physical relationship was never not in their cards. It was just a matter of time before their emotions got involved to steer them in the appropriate direction. But herself and Brick.

They were the leaders, had to set the example. But that didn't stop Brick's flirtations with her, or Blossom's attraction to him. Still, they fought about who was or wasn't right. What was and wasn't the others business. She loved Brick, she was sure of it; and Brick loved her as well he'd shown her as much as told her. But there was still a part of her that doubted if it was because she truly felt that way or because of the attraction that her siblings felt as well.

As she was lost in her thoughts, Brick laid beside her and played Blossom's words over in his mind. She doubted them. It hurt that she was doubting the integrity of their relationship and whether she said it or not, she doubted him. He knew even before coming back into their lives that he felt some kind of attraction for Blossom. Even Bubbles felt something for Boomer back then, and their cootie shot was in full effect. Brick liked Blossom's logic, but sometimes—such as now—her logic got in the way of her heart.

"Blossom, I'm being frank when I say this. When we first encountered each other after all that time, I'll admit to not really thinking much about anything other than my dwindling hopes of having a peaceful school year. I had to keep an eye on Boomer, and make sure Butch didn't start a fight. Then there was you breathing down my neck about everything."

Blossom was about to object when he put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"I also learned some truths about our history, and had to deal with H.I.M knowing what he knew to manipulate my brothers and me. He caused a terrible thing to happen to us, but…" Brick placed his hand against Blossom's baby bump. "…this is our chance to start over. Begin anew."

"Just like that?" Blossom asked. "Pretend that everything that has happened didn't happen?"

"I'm not saying that." Brick assured. "I'm just saying, I'd rather not dwell on what's already happened. We've got to prepare for things ahead."

"Then what about after?"

Brick fell silent as he tried to figure out what would happen after. The first thing that occurred to him was that he had to figure out when "after" would be. He didn't want to do it before prom. He wanted that to be a special night for her. Then there were all the other events for seniors before graduation. This was why he wanted to strategize with his brothers. Sighing, he quickly came to the conclusion that he and his brothers would officially take care of H.I.M after prom. It'd give the girls their special night, and he tried not to think about the negative, but a last hoorah for him and his brothers.

"We'll hash everything out, if you still feel that it's necessary." Brick finally spoke.

"So you don't think it would be important for all our issues to be dealt with before the baby comes? What if someone tells her that 'mommy and daddy fought all the time', or 'mommy killed daddy?' How are we supposed to explain that."

"Truthfully. We won't hide anything from our kid. Our births. The issues with Mojo and the professor. Our fights. The Chemical X and the Cootie shot. Everything. I don't want him to feel conflicted about anything relating to his lineage."

Blossom felt that was the best option and sighed heavily. She settled back into Brick's chest and murmured something that he couldn't hear very well.

"What?"

"You're too good to me Brick." She repeated in a clearer voice.

Brick cracked a smile and hugged Blossom to him. "I used to be the bad boy. Now I'm too good. You're ruining my reputation, Cherry."

Blossom smiled into Brick's chest and snuggled closer to him. Brick held onto Blossom tighter and wished that he could stay in the moment. Unfortunately, fate had other thins planned for him.

A knock on his room's door had him sitting up and pulling away from Blossom to answer the door. Outside his door was Alex, who looked a bit weirded out. "Yeah?"

"Umm, there's a green chimp downstairs asking for you." He then turned confused eyes to Brick. "How is a chimp your dad?"

Brick rolled his eyes and made his way down the hall where Josh was awkwardly trying to keep Mojo occupied with small talk. "What are you doing here?"

Josh turned a relieved look to Brick and left the living room. Brick gave Josh an apologetic look, before composing himself and turning to Mojo. "How'd you know to come here?"

"Boomer, how else?" Mojo said as thought it was of little importance. "I want you to come home."

Brick ran his hands over his face and groaned irritably. "I'm not in the mood for this right now. Go home."

"Not until you get your head out of your ass and drop this going to be a teenage father with a Power Puff girl." Mojo's voice rose before dropping down.

Brick's eyes burned a deep red and he exhaled a deep black cloud of smoke from his nose. "Mojo, this isn't going to go away. Blossom's pregnant. I'm the father, and I want to be there for her, and the baby."

Mojo growled low in his throat. "That creature isn't worth being called a baby. That monster Bunny they created years ago should be proof of that."

 _Bunny, again?_ He thought. Then he remembered that Blossom was supposed to tell him about Bunny, but never got the chance due to Princess' interrupting. All he knew was that she died, and it was the girls' biggest regret. "Bunny has nothing to do with what is happening now. She was a mistake that they learned from. What happened to Bunny isn't going to happen to our child."

"She didn't tell you, did she? She's probably afraid of what you're going to think of her when she does. _If_ she does." Mojo wanted to laugh.

Brick was about to retort, when he felt Blossom near. Turning around he saw that she was standing in the hallway, just out of Mojo's line of sight. Sighing he reached his hand out to Blossom and beckoned for her to come out of hiding. Reluctantly she did and braced herself for Mojo's tirade.

As expected Mojo's fur stood on end at the sight of Blossom. He didn't care that she was pregnant or how she became so, because the fact remained the same that it was due to her sleeping with his son. A son who was throwing everything away to be with her. It was much like the professor all over again. "Why doesn't it surprise me that your harlot is here?"

"Mojo!"

Blossom swallowed the nerves that had come over her, and she wanted to shake herself. She used to fight this villain three times a week when she was younger. How could she let him intimidate her now? "That's completely unfair Mojo."

"Unfair? You want to speak to me about unfair?" Mojo's voice was beginning to rise again. "What's unfair is that once again, you—a Power Puff Girl—is taking me family away from me. This would be the third time in which you've done so."

"You left Mojo. That was your choice." Blossom retorted, finding her strength and growing irritated with this broken record. "I'll admit that the first time around with the boys was on us, but I've already tried to extend the olive branch out to you."

"Olive branch? You think a child that is created through you would actually be enough to erase years of pain? If that _baby,"_ he said as though it were a dirty word, "is anything like that creature Bunny, then I'd be hard pressed to put the thing done before it implodes on itself."

The silence that rang through the room was broken only by the sound of growing ice that emitted from Blossom's body. The room had grown considerably cooler and it took Brick lying his hand on Blossom calm her down, if only minimally.

"Bunny was an accident. We didn't know that she'd be unstable." Blossom huffed. "Not a day goes by in where I don't regret what happened to her. So, how dare you try to use Bunny to try to convince Brick of what our baby will be like."

"Blossom," Brick put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Calm down. This isn't good for the baby."

Blossom shook Brick off and stepped toward Mojo. "We made Bunny for the wrong reasons. We didn't make sure she understood what we taught her. She was unstable. She died because of our mistake, but our baby will not live in fear, like you've made Brick and his brothers." She screamed.

"Unlike you, Mojo Jojo, my sisters and I learned from our mistakes and those of others."

"What are you saying?" Mojo's eyes narrowed as he stared critically at Blossom.

"I'm saying that you are _no better_ than that perceived idea you have of _our father!_ A father who couldn't care less about his son. You say the professor threw you out, and he didn't. You left of your own free because you didn't think he cared about you. Now, you've done the same thing to Brick."

Brick felt his nerves start to fray as he watched two of the people he cared most about fight. "Blossom, please calm down." He tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly to prevent her from physically attacking Mojo—something he wasn't so sure she wouldn't do.

"No. I'm tired of this." She turned to Brick with her pink eyes practically glowing. "You're fighting all the battles for me. The least I can do is stand up for you."

Brick gave Blossom a loving smile and ran a hand gently over her cheek. "This is why I love you."

Blossom smiled weakly at Brick, while Mojo watched with a high level of contempt. He was losing his sons to these girls and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Brick held Blossom to him as he turned to face Mojo. "I'm going to support my family, Mojo. That used to mean just you and the guys. Now, Blossom's included in this. You can choose to continue to be part of this or not."

"Brick, think this through. You're going to regret this." Mojo snarled.

"The only thing I'm going to regret is not killing H.I.M sooner rather than later." Brick declared, his hand tightening against his side as he realized that Mojo wasn't going to budge on this. Not unless he abandoned Blossom. "Butch, Boomer, and I will be taking care of H.I.M soon."

This time the blood drained from Mojo and Blossom's face. Blossom knew that Brick was going to deal with H.I.M, she just didn't know when. "How soon?"

"After prom."

"That's two weeks from now." Blossom gasped. "Brick, are you ready for that?"

"He's not. Brick, you're going to get yourself killed!" Mojo yelled. "You and your brothers are going to die all because of a mess that you refuse to clean up."

"Mess?" Brick retorted indignantly. "Just get the fuck out, Mojo!"

When Mojo stood frozen before Brick, Blossom looked between the two of them in shock. "Brick."

"Now, and I don't want to see you again until you get _your_ head out of your fucking ass." Brick yelled. "Now for the last time. Get. The. Fuck. OUT!"

Blossom looked between Brick and Mojo at a lost for words. Mojo turned burning, shining eyes to Brick a pang going through his chest. He sent a final glare at Blossom, before he turned and left the house. Brick cupped his face in his hand and exhaled a black cloud of smoke. Blossom ran her hand up and down his arm soothingly.

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, Brick sighed and turned to go to his room. Blossom stood in the living room wondering what he was going to do, when he came back and guided her to the front door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get you and the baby something to eat and then take you home." Brick's tone was very matter of fact and it came as little surprise to Blossom. Therefore, she allowed him to guide her to his car and begin the silent drive across the city.

Butch and Boomer noticed a significant difference in their family. Mojo was depressed, and Brick was more aggravated than usual. He wasn't speaking any more than he needed and he was planning more than ever for their confrontation with H.I.M. Strategizing. Planning. Thinking a few things to have in order in case anything were to happen. He knew nothing would, but it would make him feel better to have something set up for Blossom and the baby. He'd be damned if he allowed for Mojo to take his grief out on her.

At the moment, Brick was scratching away with a pen on a sheet of paper about the plans he had to discuss with his brothers later. He felt them coming together and knew that this would be a solid plan. His lunch try sat beside him untouched save for the energy drink.

"Brick, aren't you going to eat?" Boomer asked hesitant to break Brick out of his focused state.

"Blossom's the one eating for two, not me." He said without lifting his eyes from the papers he was working on.

"Yeah, but we're going in for the fight our lives. You need to keep your strength up." Butch tried to reason.

Brick stopped writing and looked up at his brothers and his two friends that supported him. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't fucking believe I'm letting Mojo get to me like this."

"You care about him. There's no shame in that." Jack said as he sipped his milk.

Brick moved his papers into a stack and put them into his backpack. "Even when he's acting like a jackass."

"Brick, we dropped one hell of a bomb on him, and whatever you said to him last really bothered him." Boomer said.

Brick turned Boomer's way to glare at him. "Yeah, no thanks to you. Why'd you tell him where I was staying?"

Boomer shrugged defensively. "He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Wuss." Brick muttered, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You look terrible." Mac carefully commented, knowing that Brick was still somewhat irritated with him.

"Drama does that to a guy." Brick stretched tiredly.

"How do girls make it look easy?" Butch chuckled, garnering a soft bubble of laughter from the guys.

When the laughter died down, Mac bit his lip as he thought about how best to broach the subject about H.I.M. As far as he was concerned Brick had excluded them out of it, aside from telling Jack and him that they were going to fight. Sure, he'd come to terms with Brick's plans to finish things with their 'mother', but he was still worried as to what would happen if any of them didn't make it.

"Have you thought about any contingency plans?" Jack asked, in full warrior mode. "Do you have a plan B, if plan A doesn't work?"

Brick rested his chin in his hand and closed his eyes for a moment. It was supposed to be a blink, but tired as he was he couldn't open his eyes unless he thought about it. "There won't be a need for one."

Jack's brow rose in disbelief. "Are you serious? What has you so confident?"

Brick forced his eyes open when they fell closed again. "Your secret weapon?"

"You mean the dagger. Brick, you should be careful that thing does damage to evil." Jack warned.

Brick opened his eyes, which fell closed again to glare at Jack. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My family," Jack paused as a certain family member came to mind. "most of my family cannot be harmed by the steel from the dagger. I could hold it as tight in my hand as I wanted and my skin wouldn't be pierced."

"Your point?" Brick asked drowsily as his eyes fell closed again.

"Point being, that you and your brothers could possibly be killed with the object of your salvation." Jack told him. "So whatever you do, don't let him get his hands—."

"Claws." Mac corrected.

"—on it." Jack elbowed Mac in the side at being interrupted.

Brick was suddenly more awake than he was before, fire burning in his eyes. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Jack was unafraid of Brick's volatile temper and smoke clouds. "It's meant to be a word of caution. You and your brothers have done evil and were born again through evil."

The boys looked between each other and then at Jack and Mac. The implication behind that statement hung in the air heavily and weighed on their shoulders. This made things that much more complicated. Butch exhaled heavily while Boomer ran his hands through his hair. Brick exhaled and then let his head slip from his hand to bang loudly against the table.

"Fuck." He groaned.

"Fuck is right. There's no way that Buttercup is going to let us go without putting up a fight." Butch complained. "She'd want to come along."

Boomer shook his head at his brother. He would be concerned about Buttercup crashing the fight. However, it wouldn't be so far fetched to think that Bubbles would tag along too if she thought him to be in any true danger. That being said, he wondered about Blossom.

"Do you think Blossom would—."

"Don't even say it!" Brick snapped, very much awake. "Blossom is will be no where near this fight. If she is, I'd lay down my life before he set a hand on her."

"But Brick, if they can give you an edge—."

"Jack if you finish that sentence I swear I'll knock your teeth in." Brick's voice had turned stony in his anger.

Jack turned to Boomer and tried to convince him that more would be better. "Anata no ani ni nanika kankaku o tsutaete [AM1] kudasai."

Boomer shook his head at Jack. "Anata wa anata ga nani o motomete iru no ka wakaranai. Sore ni, kare wa kesshite sore o kiken'nisarasu koto wa nai to shitte imasu. Kanojo wa kare ni amarini mo ōku no koto o imi suru." [AM2]

"Just because you're speaking another language, doesn't mean I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Brick snapped as he stood up.

Jack exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose frustrated. "Brick, I understand where you're coming from with this, but—."

"The hell you do!" he exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria to him. "It's bad enough that I have to worry about losing my brothers. I don't need to worry about losing my girl and the baby while I'm at it too."

The cafeteria had gone quiet as everyone turned to look between where Brick was standing and Blossom was sitting. Of course, the girls heard everything that Brick just said along with everyone else. Everyone assumed it must've had something to do with Mojo. He was the one that everyone knew would freak out the most. Unbeknownst to them, the real threat was H.I.M. He was the one that truly held sway at the moment and it worried Brick, that his agitation was just feeding his power. He needed some space. Space away from everything and everyone.

Leaving his tray he left the cafeteria and made his way to the school parking lot. There he got into his car and started the engine. He wasn't sure as to where he was going to go but he needed to go somewhere. He caught sight of Blossom coming his way, and sighed knowing that he wouldn't ditch her despite wanting to be alone. She alone had the power to calm him, soothe him.

At first, he thought it had something to do with her ice powers. He normally ran hot and didn't feel cold too often. However. when he was around Blossom, he felt cool and cold temperatures. It was a truly comforting sensation that he didn't realize he was missing out on.

As Blossom got near the car, he unlocked the door and allowed her to get in beside him. "Take the key out of the ignition."

"Blossom." Brick almost seemed to plead. "I'm not in the mood."

"Please Brick." She asked with a hand hovering over his own.

Giving in with a sigh, Brick took the key from the ignition and ran his hands over his face. Blossom noticed the faint shadows appearing under his eyes and the five 'o' clock shadow along his cheeks. She smiled thinking of when she told him he was similar to a peach.

"Peaches."

"What?"

"Peaches. Don't you think that would be a cute nickname for the baby." She smiled.

Brick left out a rough chuckle. "If it's a girl, but if it's a boy then shame on you."

"For what?" she laughed, delighted she got Brick to somewhat smile.

"For emasculating our son."

"Emasculating?" she laughed.

"I refuse to call my son 'peaches'."

Blossom smiled, glad that she was able to break Brick out of his funk a little bit. Still, she knew that the up and coming events were a lot for him to try to handle. "Brick?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

Brick shrugged as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest. Blossom looked at him, before climbing into the backseat. Brick opened his eyes to see what she was doing. "Why are you back there?"

Blossom gestured for Brick to join her in the backseat of the car. He did so reluctantly and found the space to be a bit cramped. "Lay down."

Brick rose a brow and did as he was told and laid down. He was too tall to fit normally, so he crossed his legs with one ankle going over his knee and his hands under his head. Blossom positioned herself so that his head was in her lap and she started to run her fingers through his hair. "Your hair's getting much longer. You could tie it into a ponytail now."

The motion of her fingers running along his scalp soothed him. It came as no surprise to Blossom when he sighed, and his breathing evened out, showing that he had fallen asleep. He'd been working his butt off and it was starting to show. He needed to rest if he was going to be in top shape to fight H.I.M. She thought about how much he was putting on the line and how much he was wearing himself out. He needed a break as small as it may be.

As much as it went against everything she believed, skipping one class wasn't going to kill them as he needed to sleep. An hour nap would do wonders for him.

Bringing her fingers to her lips, she kissed them and pressed the smooched digits to Brick's forehead. He didn't stir, aside from turning his head toward Blossom. She smiled softly at his movement and continued to run her fingers through his hair.

Dexter was sitting in class antsy as he looked around for Blossom. He'd taken it hard when he found out that she had gotten pregnant by Brick. He refused to believe that Blossom was in any kind of right mind when it happened. Brick had to have coerced her somehow. Blossom was too smart and reasonable. Well, she used to be. Now she was just like all girls. Stupid and willing to fall for a few sweet words.

When he saw that neither of them were in class, he immediately knew that they were together and possibly skipping. Any respect he had for her was lost as well as any feelings for her. When class was over and there was still no sign of Blossom or Brick, he snorted disgustedly at their empty seats as he left class.

Once in the hall, Dexter was making his way to his next class he saw Blossom and Brick walking hand in hand down the hallway. They hardly noticed him passing until he muttered something under his breath that Blossom didn't, but Brick did hear.

"Excuse me?" Brick turned to glare at Dexter's retreating back. "What did you just say?"

Dexter stopped in his tracks and adjusted his glasses before turning to Brick, who was glaring intently at him. Blossom was tugging on Brick's arm and giving them both a stern look. "Brick, let it go. It's not important."

Not knowing that he wasn't the one she was referring to, Dexter felt his last nerve with Blossom and Brick snap. He stepped toward them, and began to hurl his words at Blossom. "You think you're so much better than I am, don't you?"

Blossom was thrown by the younger boy now yelling at her. "What?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid. I'm neither one." Dexter declared drawing the attention of the people in the hallway. "If anyone's stupid it's you."

Blossom's eyes widened before she tightened her hand around Brick's arm as he tried again to charge after Dexter. "Brick, don't."

"Why not let him, Blossom? You've already let him go so far as to plant his seed in you."

Blossom swallowed her anger and took a deep breath. Dexter was hurting because he'd officially lost any mythical chance to be with her. As much consideration she gave that, Dexter didn't have the right to cross the line by speaking about their child like that. The baby was an innocent. "My pregnancy is a sensitive subject Dexter. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about it in such a disgusting manner."

Dexter had the gall to laugh in her face, missing the cold glare that passed over her eyes like a glacier through land. "Don't be so modest. You know it is completely _disgusting_ that you laid with Brick. Now you're stuck carrying his spawn. It's divine punishment for being with a lesser man."

The sound of the slap that resounded in the halls left a ringing silence behind it. The students who'd been watching or listening to the events had stopped in their tracks, very much surprised in seeing Blossom loose her temper.

"Don't you dare ever speak of Brick being a lesser man." She hissed at him as she pointed a finger in his face. "You know nothing of what the hell has been going on with us. So, excuse the living fuck out of me, if I appear to be 'acting better than you'."

"Blossom, don't stress yourself out." Brick said in a gentle manner, that greatly contradicted the harsh glare he sent Dexter's way. "You, you little shit, get out of my sight before I'm the one to knock some sense into you."

Dexter adjusted his glasses, which became disheveled when Blossom slapped him. Blossom's face was red with anger. Brick's eyes were burning as he wrapped his arm around Blossom's shoulders. He steered her away from Dexter and together they walked down the hall. Everyone watched in silence as the duo walked down the hall in silence. Damaged pride and inferiority filled Dexter as he watched them go around a corner, disappearing from his sight.

After school, Deedee found herself on the warpath as she looked around the halls of the school with Tabitha, Sam, and Robin at her heels. "I cannot believe she hit my brother!"

"From what everyone's been saying around school Dexter provoked them." Tabitha tried to reason. "Also, your brother hasn't restrained himself from instigating fights with Brick."

"That doesn't matter." Deedee exclaimed. "Blossom had no right."

Robin practically ran so she could head off Deedee with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, but Dexter had no right. He never had a chance with Blossom. We all knew that. _You've_ tried to tell him as much."

Deedee sighed and looked away from Robin as she tugged at one of her pigtails. "I've also spoken to Blossom about how Dexter feels in all this. He's just a kid."

"Exactly. He's just a kid, who doesn't know any better." Sam cut in. "Deedee, we understand that he's your brother, but the only way he's going to learn is by having someone teach him a lesson."

Deedee glared at the trio of girls. "And Blossom should be the one to teach him?"

"We're not saying that." Robin almost snapped in irritation. "It's just you know what's going on with the girls and the boys. As someone who's been their friend for years, I know absolutely how much that can suck. Especially when things like this happen. But I learned that I couldn't blame them for being who they are."

Deedee sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Then what are you saying I should do?"

"Stop babying your brother, for one thing." Tabitha commented.

Sam nudged her with her elbow. "Tabitha."

"She does." Tabitha groaned, before turning to Deedee. "Look, you've become a good friend, but Dexter needs to get some sense knocked into him."

"And I think you'd prefer it be you rather than Brick or Blossom." Sam spoke gently to Deedee, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Just be glad that Blossom didn't hit him any harder."

Deedee pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before looking up at Robin, Tabitha, and Sam. "This is crazy."

"With the Power Puff girls anything can happen."

After school, Brick dropped Blossom off at home and headed to the volcano tower. He still had a few things to pick up, and he knew that Mojo would be taking a nap at that time. When he arrived at the place he used to call home, he was surprised by the feeling of lost that bubbled in him. For almost fifteen years, this place was home. His brothers, himself, and Mojo were one bizarre yet happy family. Unfortunately, as they got older, things had the tendency to change.

Brick wanted to expand his world behind the walls of the tower. He wanted to be his own person. His brothers needed to find their own way without him. That had happened in a way, but also so much more. He'd found Blossom. Someone who was tied to him in more ways than one. She started off as his enemy. Then estranged acquaintances. An understanding developed and from it they became friends. It just seemed natural that they would progress to an intimate relationship. He just wished that it happened on their terms rather than H.I.M's, as a method of control.

Once Brick made his way up to his room, he noticed that all of his things remained untouched. His bed was still unmade, his books and magazines in their proper place. His clothes either hung up or folded away. It was as if Mojo hadn't been there. As if he was waiting for him to return home. The sight made Brick's heart ache, but he couldn't dwell on it too much. Mojo made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with Blossom and the baby. Hell, he didn't want Brick to have anything to do with Blossom and the baby.

He needed to get out of the house, before Mojo woke up and saw him—lest he try to make him stay. An endeavor that will have an unsuccessful result. He grabbed more clothes that he put into a duffel bag, along with his comforter and pillow. Holding it precariously under his arm, he slowly made his way to the stairs. Unfortunately for him, he saw Mojo standing at the bottom in the living room area with the professor there. The two were unaware that Brick was even there.

"You look tired." The professor commented.

"I wonder why." Mojo replied sarcastically as he went to go sit on the couch. Brick took in his appearance and wanted to sigh. In his old age, Mojo took more to wearing something that wasn't his cape, blue one piece, gloves, boots, and helmet. He usually opted for a more comfortable look of a sweater and pants that were baggy and left his feet and hand free, along with his helmet. Today, he wore an oversized t-shirt and his pajama bottoms. His brain was exposed as he didn't wear his helmet.

The professor followed Mojo and sat beside him. "This adjustment would go by a lot easier if you weren't being so stubborn."

"I'm being stubborn?" Affronted and indignant were too tame to describe Mojo's ire in that moment. "The one that's being stubborn is Brick. He's diving headfirst into this crazed plan of his, all for…your daughter." He yelled.

It didn't escape the professor or Brick's notice that Mojo caught himself before calling Blossom some derogatory name. Brick kept silent while the professor sighed. "A lot more is at stake for him. He has a child to think about."

"A child." Mojo scoffed. "What are two children going to do with a child? Brick can barely take care of himself, and Blossom won't be any kind of mother. That mishap with her previous creature she bred is proof of that."

The professor found out the true nature of Bunny's brief existence not long after Blossom expressed her worries. She wondered at the kind of mother she would be for two reasons. One, she never had a mother. Two, Mojo had built doubts in her head stemming from the Bunny incident. "The girls were too young to understand the gravity of bringing life into the world. I'm sure they more than understand now that they're older."

"You will never convince me of anything good of those girls. My life has been hell because of them." Mojo grumbled as he laid down on the couch, preparing for another nap.

Now, the professor was beginning to grow frustrated with Mojo. "It had been nearly twenty years Mojo. It's about time to let this go. If not, then you're risking more than loosing just Brick."

Turning his head toward the professor, Mojo wondered at what he was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Butch and Boomer will leave, just as Brick did if you continue to resentful. Brick is doing more than he should by himself, and you refuse to help him."

"I told him to leave Blossom. What more does he expect from me?"

Brick swallowed the anger and sadness he felt down. Mojo kept proving over and over again that his strife—half of his own making—meant more to him than that of his sons. At least when the girls were involved. It hurt, but made him more determined to be the father that he wished Mojo could be for him right now.

Clearing his throat, he made his way down the steps loudly to draw the attention of Mojo and the professor. "Brick, I didn't know you were here."

"Just getting more of my things, _Dad._ " The word came out bitter as though it were a slur. "It's not as though I missed you or anything." He lied, unaware that his sarcasm belied his true feelings.

The professor caught what Brick wasn't saying and felt his heart go out to him. Brick was only seventeen years old. No matter how old a boy was, he'd need his father. The tired look on his face and the stiffness of his posture gave away to how his dissolving relationship with Mojo was affecting him.

"I figured you didn't want to see me anymore." Mojo spoke sounding hopeful that Brick's presence meant otherwise.

Brick shifted his bedding under his arm and looked away from Mojo. "I don't. I actually was hoping you'd still be napping when I came in and then slipped out."

Mojo's face fell at Brick's apparent coldness towards him.

"I've got to get going. The guys are probably wondering where I'm at." Brick then walked past the two without a second glance.

The door slammed loudly behind him, and Mojo couldn't help but feel as though it might be the last time he saw Brick.

"Oh, how distressed everyone is." H.I.M giggled gleefully to himself. He couldn't see them anymore, but he could still feel the negative emotions feeding him. It was foolhardy of them to think that they could weaken him by trying not to fight. Everyone's emotions were at an all-time high with anxiety, fear, and anger. Especially Brick and Blossom, and he'd hoped for.

If he took them both down, then he'd have Butch and Boomer back under his claws. Buttercup and Bubbles would be helpless without their sister and leader. Things were going beautifully for him.

Absolutely beautiful.

* * *

[AM1]Talk some sense into your elder brother.

[AM2] **You don't know what you're asking. Besides, you know he'd never risk it. She means too much to him.**


	49. Chapter 46

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-Six: Everything Coming to A Head Part 2

 _Thursday_

It was the Thursday before Prom and the buzz in the air was similar to that of Valentine's Day, especially the seniors. They were excited as Prom signaled their last days as "children" and would soon become "adults". However, the meaning behind that was something different for the Ruffs and Puffs. Prom meant the last night they'd be together before the big fight. The boys were going to fight with H.I.M. It was going to be the fight of their lives.

At the moment, they were sitting in the Utonium living room, talking about the upcoming weekend. "So, we're going to that restaurant across town at about seven. Bubbles, says its really good." Boomer turned to her with a smile. "Though, should we trust a girl that puts pickles on her chili fries?"

Butch and Brick made faces, while Blossom got a thoughtful look on hers. "That sounds good actually."

Brick turned to Blossom with a weird look. "Is that a pregnancy craving? Maybe it is a girl. Pickles and chili fries, ugh!"

Blossom stuck her tongue out at Brick. "She wants what she wants, and right now I think she wants pickles and chili fries." Brick rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Blossom's temple.

"Then we're going to the dance. Well, you guys can dance." Butch subtly pinched Buttercup's butt, causing her to jump. "Buttercup and I might sneak off to have sex in my car."

"Don't be so sure." Buttercup chuckled. "Then after the dance, we're going to the party at Josh's house."

"Have sex in Brick's room. I'm sure he hasn't." Butch chuckled, when Buttercup hit him in the arm.

"Fuck you, Butch." Brick said. "We're going to party and then the next day, we're going to face H.I.M."

The cheerful mood died as soon as Brick spoke what everyone knew, but didn't want to talk about yet. They knew it was coming and that it had to be done. Bubbles held tighter to Boomer as her smile fell from her face. Boomer gave Bubbles' arm a reassuring pat and a kiss in comfort. Butch and Buttercup simply held their hands clasped in one another's. They didn't need words to say what the other was feeling. Brick placed his hand over Blossom's belly and rubbed it gently.

"I don't want you to stress yourself out. We're going to be fine."

Boomer tried to smother a cough and looked away from the girls. The motion drew the attention of the girls, and made Brick and Butch glare and want to strangle him. "What?"

"You big mouth." Butch grumbled.

"I didn't say anything." Boomer said indignantly.

Brick rolled his eyes and sighed. Blossom turned to him with her brow furrowed. "Is there something we should know?"

Brick debated for a moment on whether to tell them or not, when Boomer opened his mouth again. "Our edge might be double sided."

"Boomer!" the "shut up" was implied in Butch's voice and that drew Buttercup's attention to him.

"What does that mean?" Bubbled glances between Boomer and Butch. "Does that mean you three could get seriously hurt?"

Butch tried to shake his head, but Buttercup felt the motion and turned to glare at him. "I'm going to knock your teeth in if you don't tell us what's going on."

"I don't want you there." Butch simply put out there. "Our edge is double sided. We might get hurt, but I'd worry less about this edge, if you and your sisters weren't there."

Buttercup broke free from Butch's grasp and began pacing with her hand clenched into fists at her sides. "You're such a fucking idiot. All three of you are idiots." She spun and looked at all the boys. "If we can be there to help—."

"No." Brick spoke up. "You three are going to stay behind."

"Fuck that, Brick."

"Buttercup." Blossom said sternly as she stood up from Brick's side.

Buttercup turned to Blossom and folded her arms. "You can't tell me that you aren't chomping at the bit to be in this fight."

"I am, but I've come to terms with my inability to be there." Blossom brushed her fringe from her eyes, and cupped her almost noticeable baby bulge. "I'm putting my faith into Brick and his brothers. I'm also being his support in we stay behind."

Buttercup's eyes widened in shock.

Bubbles held tighter to Boomer, in the hopes that he'd come back to her in one piece. Boomer looked up at Bubbles and sighed as the tingles ran through him. The times in where he would feel them felt numbered now. He knew that his brothers were physically strong enough, but emotionally was another one. H.I.M would find a way to cripple them. They wouldn't know what he was going to throw at them. However, it would be much easier to know what wasn't coming if the girls weren't there. Also, they didn't know all the tricks he had. H.I.M was more dangerous than they believed him to be.

"It's to keep you guys safe." Boomer whispered to Bubbles, as he reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek.

Buttercup turned to Boomer, almost growling at him. "We never needed protection, and we certainly don't need your chauvinism!" She spun back to stare past Blossom at Brick. "I'm sure I can kick your ass right now."

"Buttercup!" Blossom snapped. "Enough! We're not discussing this anymore. We're not going."

"Blossom, you're pregnant! It makes sense that you can't go!" Buttercup retorted hotly.

"I didn't ask to be, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "We will not be fighting."

"And this is our fight." Brick said as he stood beside Blossom. "H.I.M has had too much control over us and _we_ need to be the ones to finish this."

Buttercup groaned lowly in her throat as she turned. As she made to leave the room, Butch stood up from his place on the couch and followed after her. He followed her as she went into the backyard, narrowly avoiding the door being slammed in his face. She sat on one of the lounge chairs and screamed into her hands. Butch sat on the neighboring chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

"You know it's better that you stay behind." Butch started softly. "I meant it when I said I didn't want you there."

Buttercup turned to glare at Butch, when she managed to pull her hands from her face. "How can you say that? I'm a great fighter."

"That may be—."

"It is."

Butch sighed softly as he reached out to took Buttercup's hand. "Do you know how much you've come to mean to me, Buttercup?"

Buttercup tried to pull her hands from Butch's, but he held tight. "Butch."

"No, listen to me." Butch implored. "A part of me would be crushed if you were hurt. Especially when it could've been prevented."

Buttercup ran her free hand through her hair in agitation. She could understand what Butch was saying to her, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. She knew she could help the boys fight against him. "I's strong enough."

"But I'm not."

Moving to the chair that Buttercup was occupying, Butch let go of her hand and took her face gently in his hands. The action was so unlike him, and it startled her into silence. His face was strong, but his emerald eyes held a tenderness that was rare for him to have. Jade eyes stared back at him in shock, as Butch began to express how much he truly loved Buttercup.

"You are my Buttercup, Toots. My Cupcake. As strong as you are, I would never allow anything to hurt you." He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed deeply. His warm breath tickled her face as he breathed and when he spoke. "Buttercups are delicate little flowers, no matter how much of a rose you are. Your thorns aren't sharp enough to protect you from everything, so please let me do that for you. I want to be someone that you can find security with. I don't want you to have to fight all the time."

Buttercup lightly headbutted him, as Butch said the words that could persuade her into trusting he'd be okay. "You better come back without a scratch on you. You hear me?" she whispered against his face.

Butch smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Or what?"

"Or I'm going to kick your ass." Buttercup promised was she kissed Butch back, and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Butch, and I'm going to be pissed if you get hurt. Especially if something happens to the face of yours."

Butch chuckled as her hugged Buttercup back. "I knew you thought I was handsome."

"I thought you were cute." She chuckled. "I mean it Butch. Don't go and get yourself hurt when I could've just helped you."

Butch and Buttercup sat in each other's embrace. "We'll be careful. I'll come back in one piece, and I'll make…" he kissed her exposed shoulder. "…the…" he placed a kiss in the crook of her neck, tickling her. "….sweetest…" he kissed her cheek. "…love…." He kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue into her mouth briefly. "to you."

Buttercup shuddered against Butch. "Damn you, Butch."

"Want to get out of here for a little bit?" he smirked triumphantly. "You know what the greats say. Every day except game day."

Buttercup chuckled as she stood up. "I'll race you to the cabin, and if I win you can…" she trailed over suggestively.

"I can, what?" Butch said as he stood up.

Buttercup didn't answer as she levitated in front of Butch. "Catch me if you can." She then pecked him on the lips and took off, leaving her green streak in the sky.

Shaking off the shock, Butch shook his head and laughed as he raced after her. "Wow, I love that girl." He then took off after her, leaving his own streak in the sky.

Back inside the house, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer sat in the house watching the green streaks going across the sky. "Horn dogs." Brick muttered. "It truly is amazing that they're not the ones pregnant."

"Well, Butch is smart enough to use his condoms." Boomer commented, earning him a slap on his chest from Bubbles. "Oh and Butch has been taking your condoms."

Brick rose a brow at Boomer. "Seriously? Why is he taking my condoms?"

"You're not using them." Was Boomer's simple answer.

"Are you stealing my condoms too, numb nuts?" Brick asked as he folded his arms.

Boomer had the decency to blush as he laughed awkwardly into Bubbles neck. Bubbles blushed as she looked anywhere but at her sister. Brick rolled his eyes as he sat down and pulled Blossom down to sit beside him. "Well, I was running low and it wasn't like I could ask Mojo. As far as he's concerned, Bubbles and I are the only ones not having sex."

"I'm sure he's noticed you not taking two hour showers." Brick commented.

Boomer's face blanched while Blossom and Bubbles looked confused. When Bubbles looked to Boomer to ask him, she noticed that his face had turned red with embarrassment. "Why are you blushing about taking two hour showers?"

"Because whenever he masturbates he does it in the shower." Brick explained. "And he takes two hours."

"Yeah, well maybe you should've when there's no hot water. You practically burn the house down, and we lived over a volcano." Boomer retorted still embarrassed. "I bet you can't get away with that at Josh and Alex's house."

Blossom shook her head as she turned to look between the boys. "As fascinating as it is to know how you guys masturbate, we need to finish discussing how the rest of this weekend is going to go."

Brick sobered and put his arm around Blossom's shoulders. "After the party, the guys and I will be going to see 'Mom'."

"That's really soon." Blossom said. "Maybe you should do this next weekend."

"Yeah, it's not going to be much of a party if all we're thinking about is you guys' fight for your lives." Bubbles said as she clung to Boomer. "I don't want to be crying the entire time."

Boomer took Bubbles' hand in his own and brought it to his lips to kiss. "You make it sound like we're going off to war."

"Well, in a way you are." Bubbles said. "Boomer, this isn't some monster from the Isle, or some petty robber, or Fuzzy Lumpkins." She started. "This is H.I.M."

"I understand that, but we're going to be okay." Boomer assured.

Bubbles hummed as she snuggled into Boomer's side.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Boomer suggested with a gentle pat to Bubbles' butt. "I think we could use a milkshake."

"And French fries." Bubbles said with a smile as she and Boomer made their way out of the house.

Brick and Blossom sat in the living room in silence, before Blossom got up and made her way to the kitchen. Brick followed after her and wasn't really surprised to find that she'd gone to the freezer for ice cream. The baby was giving her constant heat flashes, especially when she was stressed. The ice cream helped to cool her down. That and Brick thought she was having the beginnings of cravings. He was prepared to get her ice cream any time she wanted. He was bracing himself for when she asked for something outrageous like lambchops with mint sauce, or octopus with extra ginger on the side.

Blossom sat at the island with the gallon of mint chocolate chip and a spoon. As she began to dig into the ice cream, Brick went into the drawers and pulled out his own spoon. "Mind if I join you?"

Blossom shrugged. "Go ahead."

Brick and Blossom ate the ice cream in silence, before a tremor rocked the house. Startled, Brick ran around the island and wrapped his arms around Blossom, who hadn't moved aside to keep eating her ice cream. "The fuck is your dad doing?"

Shrugging, Blossom patted Brick's hand that was protectively wrapped around her stomach. "Experiments. You woke up to one, remember?"

"I fell out the bed." Brick remembered. "What's happened this time?"

Sucking on her spoon, she grew contemplative as she thought over what it might've been. "It's Thursday, so I guess it might have something to do with chemicals."

"How is it that, he made three perfect little girls with seasoning?"

"I don't know, how did Mojo make three crazy little boys with what…snips, snails, and what was that last thing?" Blossom said as she turned in his arms.

"Puppy dog tails." Brick said with a smile. "Speaking of tail." He pinched her butt lightly and kissed her neck.

"Brick," Blossom halfheartedly reproached. "My dad is in the basement."

Brick hummed against her neck. When he tried to ignore him, he leaned over her and took the spoonful of mint chocolate chip into his mouth. She gasped affronted and when she turned to face him, he kissed her with the taste of mint chocolate chip on his tongue. "Let's go upstairs."

"Brick, the professor doesn't need any more confirmation that we're having sex than the obvious." She gestured to her belly and turned away from him.

Sighing, Brick rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands were on her belly and it made him think about how much sex he really was having with Blossom. "We're much too tense. Things are way too tense. Also, I'm getting a bit turned on, watching you suck ice cream off that spoon."

Blossom quickly pulled the spoon from her mouth as Brick mentioned said action. A large part of her wanted to have sex with Brick. Part of it, she figured was the hormones, but what kept her from actually doing so was how bad news seemed to linger around them having sex. The very first time neither remembered, because they were under mind control. Their Valentines date was sweet, but not soon after she found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to think about what would happen this time, or voice these opinions to Brick. He had enough to worry about.

However, she really wanted to have sex with Brick. "Sex is healthy. You want to be healthy for the baby, don't you?"

Blossom and Brick both chuckled as she turned around and face him. "Hmmm. So sex is healthy for the baby, huh?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh." Blossom rose a brow. "So say the baby is a girl, you want her participating in sex at such an early age."

Brick shuddered and his nose scrunched up. "I don't think that counts until after the baby is born."

"Uh-huh. Would you say that if the baby was a boy?" Blossom retorted with a smile.

Brick smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "There's my smile." He pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm tight around her waist. His other hand moved so that it was cupping one of her breasts.

"We're in my dad's kitchen." Blossom tried to move Brick's hand from her breast.

As he was giving her breast one light squeeze before letting go, Brick noticed something different about them. He reached for them again and with both hands gently squeezed both of her breasts. Blossom's eyes widened in shock as Brick fondled her. "Huh?"

"Brick!" Blossom slapped his hands away from her breasts as her face flushed almost as red as her hair.

"Sorry, it's just…" Brick now couldn't help but stare at her breasts now.

Noticing his pause, Blossom pulled back from Brick to look into his eyes. "What?"

"Your tits."

Blossom looked down at her breasts and then back up at Brick. "What about them?"

"They're bigger."

"No, they're not." Blossom said as she reached up to feel them. The sight made Brick smile as she palmed her own breasts.

"I think they are." Brick smirked as he reached for her breasts again. "They are definitely bigger."

"They are not." Blossom moved away from Brick and made her way you to her room, with Brick following behind her. "My breasts are not bigger."

Once in her room, Brick closed the door and watched as Blossom looked herself over in her vanity mirror. She turned to the side and hunched her shoulders, before sticking her chest out all the way. Brick went to stand behind her and had her turn towards the mirror. He pulled it up slowly and revealed her nearly bare breasts to his eyes. "Yeah, your tits are slightly bigger than before. Not by a lot, but a bit more than a handful now." To prove his point, Brick brought both his hands up to cup both of her breasts.

As he cupped them gently, Blossom let out a soft moan. Encouraged by her response, he reached for the clasp of her bra and quickly undid it. The bra fell from her breasts and left them bare for both their inspection. Brick immediately noticed that her breasts were bigger. Also, the color of her nipples were slightly darker.

"I think I need a closer look. Why don't we sit on the bed?" Brick gently guided Blossom to the bed and sat down as she stood before him. Her breasts were level with his face and he couldn't be happier. He couldn't resist using his fire powers as he breathed a hot breath against her exposed nipple. He then brought the rosy blossom tip into his mouth and sucked gently. Blossom couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her as Brick suckled her breast.

"Hmmm." He sighed before a deliciously sinful thought came to mind, causing him to chuckle. "You know, I probably won't be able to do this when the baby comes."

"Why?" she murmured distractedly.

"I wouldn't want to steal our baby's next meal." He whispered as he moved over to her other breast, leaving a trail of heat as he did so. "So I think I'll make the most of this while I can."

Brick continued to suck at Blossom's breast as his hands roamed over her body lustfully. It was as he was doing this that his body was reminded of how long it had been since he'd last had sex with her—or gotten off for that matter. Being in a hotel and now a house not specifically made to handle his extreme heat had made it difficult to find the urge to take care of things himself.

That being said, Blossom's room was quickly growing hot and sweat was beginning to form over Blossom's body, making her clothes stick uncomfortably to her skin. "Brick," he groaned out when her breath found her. "It's too hot."

Brick tried to reign in his heat, so Blossom could be more comfortable. However, whenever he was like this, it was hard—no pun intended—to not release the excess heat. "We could always get fully naked." he murmured as he had her straddle him. Brick kissed up her chest towards her neck, making her squirm when he hit a ticklish spot.

After moving to the center of the bed, Brick pulled away from Blossom, so he could pull his shirt over his head. He unbuttoned both his and Blossom's pants. Rolling them over, he pulled her underwear and pants off, marveling at seeing her naked. Her body was different than how it was a few months prior. Still, Blossom was no less beautiful in his eyes. If anything, it made her more so because she was pregnant with his child. Once Brick finished looking over her body, his eyes went to Blossom's face and noticed the contemplative look it held. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Blossom." Her name came out as a groan from deep in his throat. Bracing himself on his hand and leaning over her, he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "No more secrets and reservations."

Blossom ran her hands through his hair and over his back. She thought about telling him, her true concerns, but at the last second changed her mind. "This might be a moot point—given the circumstances—but would it be too much to ask if you wore a condom?"

That seemed to catch Brick off guard, causing him to laugh into her neck before sitting up and looking down at her. "Can I ask why, considering you're already past the point of no return?" he chuckled.

Blossom rolled her eyes and blew out a heavy breath. "Well, I'd rather we made it a habit, so we don't forget _after_ I've had the current baby."

Brick chuckled and braced his chin in his hand. "That might be a valid reason in the months ahead." His tone hinted at his soft refusal to wear a condom for the time being.

Blossom bit her lip. "Well, think of this. My dad is downstairs and he could catch us at any time."

Humming to himself, Brick moved his hand down her body to the front of her sex to cup her mound. "Well, I did lock the door, and even though it's a bit early, I think we can get away with a shower." He then used his fingers to part her and slip inside her center.

"Missing—ah! The big picture!" she gasped against his touch. "I meant—." She groaned again as he probed her gently, not wanting to cause her any discomfort.

Brick used her distraction to move his body beside hers. As he laid down beside her, he looked over her body and ran his hand over her curves. He lingered a few moments at her belly. There was where their child was growing. Her belly had a noticeable bulge that scared and amazed him. He was scared, partially because like any male creature he was going to be a father unexpectedly; mostly because anything could happen that could take them away from him. The amazement came from the idea that he created something.

He, Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdy Ruff boys was created something rather than destroyed. He created a life, the ultimate creation in his book. Nothing could top that, and nothing was going to take that away from him. He'd kill anyone and anything that threatened that beautiful light that is his child. Starting with H.I.M.

Having H.I.M come into his thoughts at such an intimate time made him pause in his ministrations of Blossom. Brick looked down at the beautiful girl that was the mother of his child, who had accepted him as he was, with a tender smile. "I love you Blossom. No matter what, I'll always love you."

The reverence that Brick held in his voice gave Blossom pause as she wondered where that came from. She wasn't given a chance to truly think on it as Brick kissed her and carefully moved his body over hers, so that his weight wasn't on her fully.

Carefully, Brick eased himself into Blossom, groaning low in his throat at the feel on her wet, soft flesh against his that was hard and hot. When he was in to the hilt, he paused and looked to Blossom's face for and sign of discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Brick asked breathlessly.

Blossom nodded her head. "I'm fine."

Brick checked her face one last time. "You sure? Not hurting you or the baby?"

Blossom chuckled as she leaned up to kiss Brick. "I'll let you know if you do."

When he saw no discomfort and only her bliss, he continued at a slow, deep pace. Brick kept at that steady pace as his need for completion rose, making him take longer and more forceful thrusts. Blossom's gasping at the change of speed encouraged him and briefly worried him. For a moment, Boomer's words about Brick possibly nudging the baby with his cock came to mind, but it passed just as quickly as it came as he felt Blossom's core flutter around him. "Brick more. Faster. Please." She sighed.

Happy to oblige Brick sped up his movements as he urged Blossom to finish before he did. He wanted her to be satisfied, and being pregnant didn't have to hinder that as far as he was concerned. As her orgasm rippled through her, she gasped and gripped Brick's shoulder. The action itself didn't surprise him. What did surprise him, was the heat that radiated from her palm and burned his shoulder. It started as a sizzle, before becoming an all-consuming burning heat that he felt in the deepest parts of his body, mostly his cock. It didn't hurt in the least, but it did shock him into his own orgasm.

The warmth of Brick's semen spread from Blossom's womb and made her inner muscles clench one last time around Brick. Brick groaned pleasurably and closed his eyes. "Damn!" he gasped when he came down from his high. Grabbing Blossom's hand, he brought it to his face as the heat from her palm was starting to fade. "That was so hot."

"What?" Blossom said it as confusion set in. She wasn't sure as to what he was referring or how he was referring.

Brick couldn't help the laughter that burst from his lips. It was lighthearted and happy as he leaned down to kiss Blossom lovingly. "Do you have any idea what you just did, do you?"

Blossom shook her head in such a cute manner, that Brick had no choice but to kiss her. "No."

Deciding to show her rather than tell her, Brick heated his hand and ran his fingers gently across her cheek. A trail of red followed his fingers, but it was quickly lost in the blush that flooded her face. "I think the baby likes sex. A lot."

Blossom's face burned a deeper red, and it had nothing to do with arousal. "Don't say that!"

Brick laughed as he buried his head in Blossom's neck and groaned happily. "It just means the baby's a boy."

"You can't possibly know that. At least not for another month." Blossom sighed, before smirking against his flaming hair. "And besides, girls like sex too."

"This girl won't. Not if I have anything to say about it." Brick grumbled.

Blossom laughed as she ran her fingers through Brick's hair. Sighing contently, he laid her head back on her pillows and closed her eyes. Brick's head was resting on her shoulder, as he'd moved his body from hers a while after they finished, so as not to have any weight on the baby. The weren't sure how long they laid that way, before a knock on the door startled them apart.

"Get dressed." Blossom whispered, her face burning a deep crimson. Brick pulled his pants on and frantically searched for his shirt, before finding it hanging off of Blossom's nightstand.

The door didn't open, but the professor was heard clearly from the other side. "Brick, I'd rather you didn't make me more aware than I already am, that you are having sex with my daughter."

Brick let out an uncomfortable cough and rushed to adjust his clothes. As Blossom did the same, she couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"If only he knew that Boomer—."

"Shh!" Brick hissed lowly and put a hand gently over Blossom's mouth. "If he finds out that Boomer banged Bubbles here, he'd not only get maced—he'd get his balls chopped."

Blossom giggled some more as Brick frowned at her. "He wouldn't chop his balls off."

"If the baby is a girl and I caught her having sex with some guy, I'd chop his balls off." Brick explained.

"Then your daughter would chop _your_ balls off." Blossom smiled.

Brick was about to retort, when he heard the professor's voice. "If either of you are undressed when I open this door, I'm getting my power suit."

Bubbles and Boomer decided to go to the park where they had their first date and walked around with giant soft pretzels in their hands. Once again, Bubbles had mustard on her pretzel and Boomer made fun of her for that. Still, they walked hand in hand, pressed against one another.

"Even though I fell down a lot, I still had a lot of fun that day." Boomer spoke with a mouth full of pretzel. "I'm glad my first date was with you."

Bubbles smiled and took a delicate bite of her pretzel. Suddenly a thought came to mind that had her frowning. She swallowed the bite in her throat, before looking down at their feet. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"How…are things at home?" she asked hesitantly.

Boomer paused mid chew, and swallowed the larger than was comfortable bite in his mouth. "Fine, I guess." He coughed as the rough edges scratched his throat.

Bubbles brought Boomer's hand to her lips to kiss. "You guess? Does that mean Mojo's being hard on you?"

Boomer shook his head. "No, it's the exact opposite. He hasn't really said much, and he doesn't really leave his room. He's really depressed."

"He misses Brick." Bubbles said. "He thinks he's lost a son."

"Well, if he wasn't being such an ass he wouldn't be losing Brick." Boomer grumbled. "I mean, this isn't easy what we're doing."

"I know, but Mojo is hurting." Bubbles explained.

Boomer sighed as he bit irritably into his pretzel. "Yeah? Well, so are we, and why in the fuck are you trying to defend him?"

A little shocked that he swore at her, Bubbles came to a stop and turned to glare at Boomer. She let go of his hand and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not defending him. I'm just saying I know Mojo a bit better than—."

"You know Mojo Jojo, the simian supervillain of Townsville. You don't know Mojo, or as my brothers occasionally call him, Dad." Boomer's temper burned through him and he took a breath to try to calm himself. "Mojo has always been there for us. He raised us and made a home for us. Whenever we needed him, he was there." He threw the rest of his pretzel to the ground and turned away from Bubbles, as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Bubbles wanted to reach out to Boomer and comfort him, but she knew he needed to get out everything that was bottled up inside of him. She didn't realize that Boomer was taking his family not being together so hard. They both acted on their emotions, but she didn't realize that he kept some hidden away.

"And right now, we need him more than anything and he doesn't even seem to care!" Boomer shouted.

"Boomer, he does care." Bubbles started. "It's just his scars run deep."

"Too deep." Boomer grumbled under his breath, knowing that Bubbles would hear. "My brothers and I have got our own scars. I still remember how terrified I was when we failed."

The blonds shuddered in unison as the memory ran through their minds—Boomer's more vividly than Bubbles'. Bubbles couldn't resist reaching for his hand and holding it tightly in her own. "Boomer, you're not alone in this. I'm sure Brick and butch feel the same way."

Boomer huffed and ran his free hand through his hair. "We're guys. We don't talk."

"Maybe, you should." Bubbles stepped closer to Boomer and wrapped an arm around him in a one-armed hug. "You're going up against H.I.M. We all need to be strong of heart and mind."

Hugging her back, Boomer buried his face in her hair. "Yeah."

Bubbles smiled and then pulled back from Boomer, only to poke him in the stomach. "You and your brothers may want to get a work out in, before you fight. You're a little soft."

Chuckling, Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubbles and pulled her back to his body. "I beg to differ," he whispered into her ear roguishly.

Bubbles scoffed with a smile and looked up at Boomer impishly. "Really, because I can't feel anything."

"You will once we get to the orchard." He murmured. "I stashed a blanket in the trunk. Why don't we grab a couple of milkshakes and see what happens?"

Bubbles giggled as Boomer kissed her and tried to steal a bit of her pretzel. From up in his tower, Mojo watched his youngest with his girlfriend, looking at complete ease with her. It sickened him greatly. His sons were as they called it _pussy whipped._ It came as little surprise to him that they would fall for the first girls that opened themselves to them. However, he wished it was anyone but those girls. They had already taken so much from him. Why couldn't they leave him his sons.

However, he was being naïve if he thought it wouldn't eventually happen. It was only a matter of time before it did. He just hoped to have been dead when it did occur. All he'd have to worry about then is how much he'd be able to turn in his grave. In his current state of living, he was disgusted at having found Butch lying with Buttercup, annoyed with Boomer's endless devotion to Bubbles, and heartbroken about Brick having a child—a term he used loosely—with Blossom.

Sighing he turned away from his giant telescope that overlooked just about all of Townsville. He was sitting in his tire swing—a bittersweet gift from his sons—thinking about how he could've missed all the signs in front of him. They all had nicknames he realized for the girls, aside from Brick. How many times had he heard Boomer mention "his angel"? Or Butch and his "Cupcake"? If anything, Brick's revelations were the most shocking and hard to believe. Brick's being with Blossom was the biggest betrayal. There was also the nervous edge they had whenever they asked him certain questions that pertained to their lives at school. Everyone knew about what was really going on, but him. H.I.M, that snake. He knew the entire time and let Mojo make an ass of himself for almost a year. The professor too while he was at it. Mojo still, wasn't sure if that betrayal was worse than that of his sons or not.

Groaning loudly into the empty house, Mojo ran his hands tiredly over his face. Maybe he should just give up on the idea of the boys seeing reason when it came to those girls. It was pointless, and it was doing nothing but driving a wedge between him and his sons. Especially Brick. The idiot had moved out. This entire situation was draining him. He wasn't in the mood to interact with the sons left in the house and the one not in the house had refused to see him until he "pulled his head out of his ass."

"How did you even get into that thing by yourself?"

Startled, Mojo sat up quickly and wound up throwing himself off balance and out of his tire swing. When he reached for the edge of the swing, he missed and hit the floor. He unfortunately landed wrong on the floor and the impact caused him to sprain his elbow. It hurt tremendously, but he tried bot to let it show in his face.

"Oohh." H.I.M chuckled from his place in Mojo's doorframe. "That looked like it hurt, but not as much as learning about our sons. My, my. What kind of father have you been to miss such obvious treachery in your own home?"

Mojo sat up carefully and cradled his arm in his hand. "I don't have the energy or the patience to entertain you, H.I.M. I have my hands full enough as it is." He grunted as he stood up and made his way past H.I.M to the room where the cordless phone sat. He'd have to call the professor to come and set his arm.

"Quite quiet around here." H.I.M commented with a smirk. "Where are the boys?"

Mojo glared over his shoulder at H.I.M. The demon was toying with him. "You know very well where in the hell they are."

"Yes." H.I.M started. "But I want to hear you say it."

Mojo took a deep breath as he refused to give into H.I.M's ploy. "Don't you have something better to do than to pester me?"

"Afraid I'll put you into an early grave?"

How Mojo managed a laugh was beyond him. "As if I'd allow you to do such as thing. What would you gain from my death?"

"Everything—well everything that hasn't been taken already." He glanced at Mojo's tire swing and shook his head. "That tire swing can go to the grave with you."

Mojo ignored the comment about the tire swing as he picked up the phone and began to dial the professor's number. He was quick and short as he called the professor over to look at his elbow. When he hung up, he noticed that H.I.M had a pensive look on his face. "What?"

"No matter what happens, you always go running back to your daddy." H.I.M taunted. "He's the cause of all your strife, yet you always seem to think of him, when you're in trouble."

Mojo didn't know what H.I.M was getting at. He also never noticed himself that he always called the professor. Sometimes the man just came to check on him, just because. He didn't want to ponder too long about why he did that. He had his sons to think about.

"It makes me wonder." H.I.M mused aloud.

"What?"

H.I.M didn't say this aloud, but he wondered how the boys would react if Mojo weren't there. They knew it was an eventuality. But what if it happened suddenly? Unexpectedly. A wicked smile came over his face as he moved to stand over Mojo.

Boomer jerked violently away from Bubbles. He fell on his naked butt and he went soft as he came down from the sudden shock that ran through his body. His breathing was rapid, shallow and he was sweating, more so than he was just moments ago.

"Boomer? Is everything all right?" Bubbles asked as she pulled her knees to her chest and covered her chest.

Reaching for his clothes, he searched his pockets for his phone, before dialing his brothers. "I don't know. Something just felt weird. Off." Putting his phone to his ear, he reached for Bubbles' hand and held it tightly.

A yelp and a groan accompanied, Butch's sudden movement that threw Buttercup off his body and onto the wooden floor. They were asleep and Buttercup was cradled in Butch's chest and arms, when that sudden sick feeling startled him. He was looking around wildly, and when he wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes, he stood up and went to grab his phone from his pants.

"What the hell, Butch?" Buttercup asked groggily.

Butch didn't answer her as his phone started to ring. He answered it immediately seeing that it was Boomer. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know." Boomer answered. "I just got this feeling and it shocked the hell out of me."

Butch sighed and rubbed his eyes again. "Yeah, I just got it too."

While Butch was on the phone, Buttercup pulled the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her. She knew something was going on, but didn't know what exactly it was. Butch was disorientated and frustrated, and he was beginning to yell. Suddenly his phone beeped and he saw that it was Brick calling for a three way call. Butch answered the phone and he grabbed his pants as he made his way outside. He slammed the door on the way out, startling Buttercup.

Once outside, Butch yanked on his pants and sat roughly on the porch. "Someone, tell me what the fuck are we going to do?"

Brick had given Blossom a kiss and was about to leave the Utonium home, when a sick feeling came over him, and brought him to his knees.

"Brick!" Blossom shouted, startling the professor who was coming up from his lab. She reached for him and held his arm as she held him upright.

Brick's stomach rolled and he put a hand over his mouth to try to quell the feeling. When it passed he stood up and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat down. Worried pink eyes stared at him, wondering if everything was all right. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Brick exhaled a then cloud of smoke and pulled out his phone to call his brothers. "Blossom, go inside and relax. I'll call you later."

"Brick." Blossom started, only to be cut off with a kiss.

Giving his girlfriend a weak smile, Brick cupped her cheek as he brought the phone to his ear. "Don't worry, Cherry."

"Brick, if something has happened, tell me now." Blossom half pled, half demanded.

Sighing as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, he promised to call her as soon as he knew what was going on. With that he turned and left the Utonium house to meet with his brothers. Blossom watched him as he left in his red car. The professor came to stand beside Blossom and looked out to where Brick was driving off.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Blossom said as she ran a hand through her loose hair. "And I don't have the energy for something to go wrong right now."

"Blossom." The professor started. "Try not to worry."

"I wish everyone would stop telling me to not worry. I'm pregnant, not at risk for a heart attack." Blossom snapped as she went into the house.

"Not much difference the further along you are." The professor called out as he left to get in his car to head to the volcano tower. The ride was quick and very familiar as for the past twelve years, he's been making his visits as the family doctor. When he arrived, he made the dreaded walk up the stairs—which he was sure Mojo had just to spite him. After about fifteen minutes of walking up the stairs, the professor took a deep breath, to replenish the air supply from walking up so many stairs. "Damn chimp probably has a secret elevator."

After catching his breath, he knocked on the door. When the door opened, he was surprised to see H.I.M there. He took a step back from the demon, not in fear but caution. "What are you doing here?"

"I have visitation rights to my sons. But from what I see, Mojo's one son short, and you're one grandchild too many for a man of your age." H.I.M taunted.

"I may not know much about drag, but I know that feather boa you wear is last decade's fashion statement." The professor said as she walked past H.I.M in search of Mojo. "Where's Mojo?"

"In his room."

"You didn't put him back in his tire swing did you?" the professor glared over his shoulder as he entered his room. He found Mojo asleep on his bed, and immediately felt that something was wrong. Walking briskly to the bed, he placed his fingers to Mojo's wrist and felt for a pulse. It was there—slow and steady, yet it didn't make the professor feel at ease.

Switching the light on the table beside him, he moved to the head of the bed and turned Mojo's face toward him, and checked his eyes. His eyes were blank and almost unreactive, save for the shrinking pupil from the light.

"You damn demon." The professor hissed at H.I.M. "What are you playing at now?"

H.I.M folded his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know. Too bad, you won't know for long."

The professor barely had time to piece together what H.I.M was referring to, when a cloud of red smoke was blown into his face.

 _Friday_

After school that day, the energy was high, and the seniors were finalizing their plans for the next day. Final dress fittings, hair appointments, make up sessions. There was so much to do, and yet so little time to get everything done. It especially felt that way for the Ruffs, Puffs, and their friends. It was the day before the dance and the girls were planning on having another sleepover.

Boomer shook his head, as his girlfriend was hauled away from him. "What is it with girls and slumber parties?"

Butch put an arm around Boomer's shoulder's and guided his brother in the opposite directions of their girlfriends. "Come on lover boy. We'll see them tomorrow."

"I thought it was only bad luck if you saw the girl before a wedding. Not prom." Boomer grumbled.

Brick rolled his eyes and led his brothers toward his car. He'd picked them up from the volcano tower that day, because they said that something was weird with Mojo. He was sleeping all the time, and when he wasn't he was in a daze. As much as Mojo was pissing him off, he worried about him. Hopefully, he was all right.

The ride to the tower was strange as the boys started the ride with talk about the restaurant they were going to and the dance itself. "Can you believe we'll be going to prom and them graduating after this?" Boomer asked.

"I'm still not sure how you managed to pass in order to graduate." Butch joked with Boomer, who reached forward and plucked him in the side of his head.

"I studied." Boomer commented.

"Falling asleep with the textbook over your face doesn't count as studying. "Brick put in.

The boys shared a laugh and continued to throw mild insults at each other. As they came closer to the tower, the laughter and banter began to die down. Pulling to the outside of the park near the volcano, Brick paused in the car as his brothers exited his car. Sighing heavily, Brick closed his eyes and counted to ten before he got out of the car and followed his brothers to the place he once called home.

Brick was stalling and he knew it, as he decided to take the stairs rather than fly to the top of the tower. His brothers had already gone inside by the time, with him trailing behind. He really didn't want to talk to Mojo. The monkey had irritated him more than his nerves could tolerate and him acting weird wasn't helping anything.

When he walked in, he found his brothers looking over Mojo as he slept on the couch. "He's sleeping again."

Brick inhaled deeply and ran a hand over his face. Slowly approaching Mojo, he looked over the couch and sighed again. "Wake up, monkey."

Mojo groaned in his sleep and slowly opened his ears. He was startled to see Brick standing there, but glad that he was there. "Brick, you're home."

Brick looked to his nervous brothers and rolled his eyes. "He looks fine to me."

Mojo then turned to Butch and Boomer who were looking confused. "What did you tell him?"

"Apparently there was something wrong with you, but you were just faking it." Brick snapped irritably. Pushing himself off the couch, he turned to go out the front door. "I don't have time for bullshit."

"Brick, wait." Mojo got up from the couch and walked toward his eldest and wayward son.

"Mojo, I'm not in the mood to hear anything you have to say. At least not now. I've already got so much on my plate." Brick stopped him in his tracks abruptly.

Butch and Boomer could feel the friction between them, and awkwardly waited for the moment to end. "Don't be like that, Brick." Butch spoke while shaking his head.

"Yeah, we thought something was really wrong with him." Boomer backed his older brother.

Brick sighed and turned to his brothers. "My point exactly." He turned to look sadly at Mojo. "I care about you Mojo, you're my dad. However, you can't continue to be a pain in my ass about us and the girls."

"Brick." Boomer warned softly. "We don't need this."

"You're right, Boomer. We don't." With that he turned to leave.

He didn't see Mojo put a hand to his chest, and struggle to catch his breath. Mojo cleared his throat as he fought back the sadness that welled in him. The slamming of the door was much like a physical blow.

As Brick was walking briskly down the stairs he looked up and growled low in throat. "I bet you're enjoying this aren't you, you sick son of a bitch!"

Nothing answered him, but he knew that H.I.M was watching. He was going to kill that bastard. Right after Prom.

 **PS: There's a poll on my profile that I want you guys to check out. It pertains to The Powers That Be. It may influence what I might do. Who knows? I know I don't. At least not yet. Until next time, and Happy Holidays. Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, and any other December winter holiday.**


	50. Chapter 47

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-Seven: Best Dream, Sort Of; Worst Nightmare, Absolutely

Blossom took a deep breath as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. Her choice of dress was a strapless ballgown that was a deep purple and wore her hair in a messy French braid that draped over her shoulder. She looked beautiful, but felt as though she were playing pretend. She wasn't a senior going to prom with her boyfriend. She was a pregnant teen having one last night of fun, before the sending her soldier off to battle. It was dauting that this night was going to be laced with sadness.

A knock at the door startled her. Turning she saw her sisters, in different shades of purple dresses. Bubbles wore a flowing goddess dress that was a shimmering lilac, while Buttercup's was a dramatic mermaid that started as violet at the top and faded into a black train. They all decided to wear purple as it was Bunny's color and felt she should be with them tonight.

"Are you almost ready?" Bubbles asked gently as she brushed a loose curl behind her head. Her hair had been pulled into an intricate bun that left a few loose tendrils of her hair framing her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I just feel weird." Blossom stated as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Buttercup reached up to smooth her slicked down hair back. "Yeah, who would've thought we'd be going to prom with the Rowdy Ruff Boys."

Blossom didn't say anything as she nodded and made her way slowly out of her room. The boys were waiting downstairs for their dates, dressed in their suits from homecoming. Strangely, enough the professor wasn't there to intimidate them. Brick figured he had to be down in the basement and decided to go greet him. What he found surprised him, the professor was sitting at his desk and was tinkering with his power suit.

"Professor?"

"Get out of here, Brick!" The professor snapped at him. "I'm barely holding onto my sanity as it is." He murmured in a low voice. _Damn that demon,_ he thought aggravatedly.

The bite that was in the professor's voice shocked Brick. He figured if anyone was going to get his head bitten off by the professor, it was going to be Butch. The professor disliked Butch the most out of the boys. "Are you all right?"

"Damn it, Brick!" The professor swept his hand across his desk, knocking the power suit and his tools to the floor. "I told you to get out of here! Now do as I say before I do something I regret!" He then picked up a beaker and threw it in Brick's direction.

Brick deftly avoided the beaker and stared incredulously at the professor. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is that you're not listening to me!" The professor grunted as exhaustion ran through him. A shock of pain ran through him, forcing his mouth to stay shut. Frustrated he turned and slammed his fists into the desk. "Get out!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Brick retorted hotly.

"If I could I would tell you, but I cannot." The words came out through clenched teeth. The professor's eyes were brimmed red with trying to fight the enchantment H.I.M put on him. It's been four days, and he found it a miracle that his body hadn't given out.

Brick was going to further question the professor, but he say the red flash in his eyes. A red that was a telltale sign of H.I.M's control. Without further thought, he quickly ran to the professor and headbutted him. It wasn't hard enough to cause any permanent damage, but it was enough to knock the professor out.

Catching him before he could hit the floor, he carried the bed in the far corner of the lab and lab him down. After a thought, he decided to tie down the professor for his safety. He wasn't sure what H.I.M had planned for them, but if he was going to strike tonight, they'd be as ready as could be. However, he hated that their plans were being pushed forward on a whim.

Brick made sure that the professor was secured, before going back up the stairs to join his brothers and the girls. Straightening his clothes, he thought about how best to inform his brothers of what was happening. This was going to devastate Boomer, as he was the romantic and wanted this almost as much as the girls would. Butch would just promise Buttercup something in return.

Then he thought about how the girls would feel about this. Bubbles much like Boomer would be disappointed, whereas Buttercup would frown and bare it. His greatest concern was Blossom. He knew that she had the greatest reservations about things to come, between being pregnant and their battle. As he walked up the stairs, he resolved to tell his brothers about what was going on. The girls…he shuddered to think what the girls would do for keeping this from him.

Upon leaving the lab, he was greeted to the beautiful sight of Blossom, as she fidgeted with the part of her dress covering her could be more prominent belly. If one looked at her straight on, it wouldn't be known that she was pregnant. It was only when she turned to the side could the smallest hint of a baby bump could be seen. It was completely selfish, but Brick wanted to spend the night with Blossom without her worrying. However, he knew he couldn't keep this from his brothers.

"Wow." He was all he managed to get out. "You look really beautiful."

Blossom turned to Brick as a blush covered her face. "Thanks. I'm glad you think so; I feel really silly."

It wasn't hard to guess what she might by that. "Like I said Cherry. This is our 'fuck you' to everyone. We're going to have fun tonight and nothing's going to get in the way of that."

"Way to be classy, Brick." Butch snorted as he wrapped an arm around Buttercup's shoulders. "Shouldn't we be heading out now? We have a reservation at seven."

"Shouldn't we wait for the professor to see us off?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah, he was working on a new kind of mace when I went down there. I'd rather not get maced on prom night." Brick answered quickly.

Butch and Boomer readily agreed that it'd be best to avoid getting maced. Butch especially, since he knew for a fact that the professor liked him the least—and with good reason if her were being honest. The girls however, looked at Brick in mild suspicion as their father wouldn't miss the chance to take at least one photo of them on their prom night.

"You know, I'm the only one that hasn't been maced, I think I'd like to keep it that way." Boomer commented with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, Boomer. We have to take one embarrassing picture at home." Bubbles said. "It's rite of passage."

"As well as teenage sex and pregnancy." Blossom grumbled, only to have Brick rub her arm reassuringly. She leaned into the comfort of his embrace.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ease up, Blossom. I doubt anyone is really going to care. Now, let's take that picture and then head out."

After finding where the camera was, the girls stood in front of the boys as they all made funny faces at the camera. Bubbles smiled happily as she and looked at the picture and then kissed Boomer happily on the lips. Then everyone was on their way to dinner and then to the dance.

Brick's opportunity didn't arrive to tell his brothers about the professor until the girls left to go to the bathroom at the restaurant, a really nice grill house with many different options for grilling. It came as no surprise that the boys and Buttercup ordered a steak. What did surprise them was Blossom ordering a steak. Bubbles was the odd duck as Boomer joked about her ordering a chicken dinner instead of a steak.

"Hey guys, I have to let you know something." Brick said seriously, the minute he was sure the girls were out of ear shot. "H.I.M took over the professor."

Blue and green eyes widened in shock. "Is that why the professor didn't come out of the lab."

"Yeah, and I might have headbutted him to knock him out." Brick said.

"You headbutted him? You sure you didn't kill him?" Butch asked.

Brick glared at his brother, silently warning him how serious the situation at hand was. "He's alive, but was barely holding onto his sanity as it was. He looked to have been like that for a few days."

"A few days?" Boomer asked. "A few days ago, didn't Mojo start acting weird?"

Thinking it over, Butch realized that Boomer was right and let out a heavy sigh. "Shit. Then we need to do something tonight."

"No. It's prom." Boomer exclaimed a bit louder than he should've, drawing the attention of a few other patrons.

"Boomer, I think H.I.M outweighs us going to some stupid dance." Butch snapped at him.

Boomer looked ready to jump across the table at Butch, before Brick reached out and grabbed his collar. "Calm down. Both of you." Brick ran a hand over his face. "We'll deal with H.I.M tonight."

"Brick!" Boomer snapped.

"After the prom." Brick continued.

"Brick!" Butch snapped. "You can't be serious."

The boys felt the girls coming their way, and Brick leaned in closer to whisper to his brothers. "We go to the dance, skip the after party to go deal with H.I.M."

"This is a bad idea, Brick." Butch hissed lowly.

"Deal with it." Brick snapped lowly. "And don't tell them anything about this."

"About what?" Blossom asked as she sat down beside Brick.

Brick's tense expression softened, unlike Butch who continued to glare at him. "The bill for this place."

"What's the matter?" Buttercup whispered to Butch, whose expression had darkened considerably in the past five minutes that she was gone.

There was a brief internal battle within Butch, that dared him to defy Brick in that moment. It wasn't pragmatic of them to put this off for something so superficial as prom. However, when he looked at Buttercup he couldn't help but feel as though he were robbing. _Damn you Brick,_ he thought venomously. "This monkey suit is killer."

It wasn't hard to tell that Butch was lying, and it bothered Buttercup that he wouldn't give her the truth. Especially with how tense things were as is. Sighing she turned toward the table and watched as their waiter came to clear the table.

"Should we order dessert?" Brick asked in a light tone.

"Shouldn't we be making our way to the dance?" Butch almost snapped. "And not prolong the inevitable." A sharp pain caught him in the shin, causing him to jump and then turn to glare at Boomer. He barely moved his head in the negative.

The girls deflated a smidgen at Butch's words, before Brick called the water and ordered three different desserts for them to try. That seemed to perk them up, mostly Blossom at the prospect of more food. Buttercup took Butch's hand under the table and gave it a tight reassuring squeeze. She wasn't going to play oblivious simply for the sake of trying to be normal. They knew that tonight was more than just a rite of passage for senior students. It was a soldiers' parting party.

Her sisters might not have noticed—or did and simply chose to ignore it—but something changed. Anything concerning H.I.M was the only thing to garner such a change in mood. She wanted to ask him what happened, but from how Brick and Boomer were acting, it was clear they'd rather not tell them. The thought angered Buttercup and her hand tightened to an almost painful pressure on Butch's hand.

"Ow." He mumbled, looking down at their joined hands.

"Sorry." She murmured releasing his hand. She looked across the table at Brick and wanted to throw something at him. If whatever he knew resulted in her sisters or the professor getting hurt, she'd kick his ass. It didn't matter to her that he was the father of Blossom's baby or Butch's brother. His ass kicking delivered by Buttercup had been a long time coming.

Soon dessert was brought to the table—a slice of raspberry cheesecake, three layer chocolate cake, and a slice of Dutch apple pie with vanilla ice cream. The desserts were quickly devoured by Blossom and Bubbles, who enjoying the sweet decadence of their treats, while the boys took what they could get, wanting the girls to have the most of it. Butch noticed Buttercup not partaking in the desserts with nearly the gusto of her sisters.

"Something wrong?" he whispered to her.

Buttercup shook her head as she nibbled at the dessert, already feeling the evening turn for the worst.

The dance was in full swing by the time the Ruffs and the Puffs got there. Every senior and their date were dancing and mingling, having the night of their lives. Boomer smiled brightly and turned to look at Bubbles. Her smile was radiant and when the flash of a camera caught their attention, she eagerly tugged on Boomer's arm.

"Pictures first." Bubbles gushed.

Boomer was all too happy to oblige as he followed Bubbles to the line of students. Brick took Blossom's arm in his and brought her hand to his mouth in a sweet kiss. "Let's go take our picture, shall we?"

Blossom smiled sweetly at Brick and nodded her head. Brick smiled back at her and led her to the stand behind their youngest siblings. Butch and Buttercup were left standing near the entrance nerves tight with agitation.

"Do you feel like taking a picture?" Butch asked.

"No." Buttercup answered shortly, before releasing a sigh. "I'm not stupid, Butch."

Closing his eyes, his took his own deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Never said you were."

"Then you have ten seconds—no, five to tell me what the fuck is going on." Buttercup snapped at him, her jade eyes flashing dangerously.

Resigned to the current situation, Butch took Buttercup's arm in his own and led her to the dance floor. There they saw they friends enjoying themselves. Mac and Goo were doing a crazy dance that involved a lot of arm swinging, and turning over and under. Robin was smiling softly at her boyfriend and kissing him playfully. Jack and his girlfriend Aiko were swaying sensually with her back to his chest. Sam was as promised dancing with any stag prom goer. Finally, Tabitha was trying to coax Josh into on crazy dance with her.

"You made it!" Robin yelled over the music when she spotted Buttercup and parted from her boyfriend to give her a hug. "Where are your sisters?"

"Getting their picture taken." Buttercup yelled over the music.

"Have you taken yours already? You should before you start dancing." Robin smiled, before she noticed the distracted look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Buttercup sighed and her brow furrowed. "Boys are idiots. Stupid, _lying_ idiots."

Butch flinched, but couldn't tell her she was wrong. At the moment, he and his brothers were being stupid and lying to them.

Robin glanced behind Buttercup at Butch. The boy was standing stiff as a board and with a grave look on his face. "Something's wrong isn't there?"

"Don't worry. We always find a way." Buttercup softly reassured rubbing Robin's arm, even if she didn't believe it herself.

Butch came up beside her and took her hand in his own. "Come on, Buttercup."

Buttercup turned to Butch and sighed heavily. "Tell me now, Butch."

Before Butch was able to utter a word, the music changed to a slow song and couples around the dance floor were coming together to sway to the gentle melody.

Butch looked Buttercup over and saw how beautiful she was. Under the dim lights, her exposed skin had a pearly look that begged him to run his hands over her. Her hair was slicked back in sexy waves with simmering silver eye makeup that made her jades sparkle. The dress she wore was hugging every curve and made her look like a graceful oil slick. It would be a shame not to show his appreciation for her efforts to look as dazzling as she did.

Taking her hand in his own he pulled her to him, so her body was flush against his own. He took the hand he held and placed it on his shoulder, while his own settled on her waist and he clasped their free hands together away from them.

"Butch, what are you—?"

"Just one dance with the most beautiful girl here tonight." He whispered in her ear softly.

At his tender tone, Buttercup didn't stand a chance. Reluctantly she leaned into him and danced in a small circle with him. "You're stalling."

"Maybe, or maybe I just want to hold you close for a little while." Butch said as he pressed himself flush against her.

Buttercup couldn't help melting a little into Butch's embrace. "You're going to tell what's happening before we go to the after party tonight."

Knowing that he wouldn't get a better opening than the one she just gave him—intentional or not—Butch bit the bullet. "We're not going to the after party."

Butch felt Buttercup stiffen in his arms. She lifted her eyes to him, and her grip was tightened on his shoulder and hand. "Define 'we'."

"Brick, Boomer, and myself. We're not going."

She knew the reason why, she did. However, she wanted to hear him say it. He had to tell her to her face. Sitting around wondering where he was, only to find out later in the evening where he was wouldn't sit well with her.

A large lump had formed in her throat. She swallowed it before asking the damning question. "Why?"

Butch looked into Buttercup's eyes and saw the tears forming that she tried to not let fall. "We're going to fight after the dance."

Buttercup dropped her gaze from Butch's face. Her eyes were heavy with tears, but she didn't want them to fall. Sniffing loudly, he brought her gaze back to his. "Remember, you promised to come back without a scratch on you."

A long tear threatened to fall from her eye. Before it could, Butch brought his thumb up to catch it. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

Cupping her face in his hand, Butch leaned down and placed a smoldering kiss on her lips. Buttercup desperately returned his kiss holding onto him tightly. When the kiss was reluctantly ended, as the slow song playing ended, jade and emerald smoldered into one another.

"I also promised to make the sweetest love to you when I do." Butch said with a smile.

A breathless laugh was his only answer as he rested his forehead against hers. "Don't make me cry, Butch. I still want a pretty picture at prom."

Butch wrapped his arms around Buttercup and held her tight to him. As he did so, he promised that this would not be the last time he held like this.

The camera flashed brightly and the blondes laughed and giggled and turned into each other. After paying for the picture they went into the main hall where the other seniors were dancing and eating the snacks that were set upon tables along the walls.

Boomer looked around in wonder his first and only prom. He was going to remember this night for the rest of his life. Never did he think he'd get to experience something like this. When his brothers survived the fight with H.I.M he'd have to thank both Brick and Bubbles for the year that he's had. Going to school. Football games. Dances. Having a girlfriend. Making friends. Having experiences separate from his brothers. This is what Brick wanted for them—to be their own person. Bubbles helped to bring out the real Boomer. She made him laugh and whole—after she got to know him, she embraced everything there was about him and hid nothing from him.

While Boomer was off in his own little world, Bubbles was watching him with a large smile of her own. She was glad to be the one that he was experiencing all this with. It wasn't until after she allowed herself to get to know him, that she realized how much like herself he was. Outgoing, but timid. Sweet, but passionate. Loving, and loyal to a fault. She didn't have to try with Boomer, and neither he with her. The past year with him, had been one of the best.

"Come on, let's go see everyone." Bubbles smiled as she took Boomer's hand into her own. Boomer readily followed after Bubbles to go greet their friends.

"Robin!" Bubbles called over the music.

Robin spared a glance at Buttercup and Butch, before going to Boomer and Bubbles. "Hey." She spoke breathlessly, looking at Boomer critically.

"Everything looks great, Robin." Bubbles spoke into her ear, so she could be heard.

"Thanks. Hey, is everything all right?"

Bubbles' brow furrowed. "Yeah. Why wouldn't they be?"

Robin glanced at Boomer, who looked oblivious to the pending drama. "No reason. Have fun."

Bubbles smiled widely as she turned to Boomer. They then went about greeting all their friends and mingling with other students around the dance floor. Robin watched them and blew out a deep breath.

Pulling Boomer out onto the dance floor, Bubbles turned to him and smiled brightly. "Dance with me?"

"I would be honored." Boomer said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and twirled her in a circle, mindful of her dress. Her giggles mixed in with his laughter as they began to dance. Tonight was their night to be free of any and all responsibilities.

Blossom felt as though everyone were staring at her. She'd been reassured over and over that no one was going to care about her being pregnant. If they did, she tried to keep in mind Brick's frame of mind of "fuck you".

"You're going to rip my sleeve if you hold on any tighter." Brick whispered to her.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." Blossom supplied as she released his arm and shook her shoulders to try to release the nerves.

"Don't be. You're going to have a great night." Brick promised, secretly hoping that he could keep such a promise to her. "Come on. Let's mingle."

As the two redheaded super teens moved through the room, the other students gave them varying looks. Some were expected—shock, disapproval, self-satisfaction. Some were a surprise—excitement, proud, and jealousy. The jealousy came as surprise, especially when she saw what they were jealous about. Using her super hearing, she heard what some of the girls were saying about her.

"I can't believe she's still came and _with_ Brick no less."

"She doesn't even look pregnant in that dress. Isn't she like five months?"

"I'm surprised that Brick is still standing with her. I'd be too scared shitless, especially if I knocked up a Power Puff Girl."

"Lucky girl."

"Brave boy."

Brick smiled down at Blossom and couldn't help the smug upturn of his smile. "See, this is already turning into the perfect night."

Blossom allowed a smile to grace her face. "The prefect 'fuck you'?"

A large smile spread across Brick's face as he turned to Blossom and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "The perfect 'fuck you'."

"Blossom!" Sam called out to Blossom as she ran up to her friend and gave her a tight hug. "It's so good to see you here."

"It's good to be here. Where is everyone else?"

"Brick, dude. Recycled that homecoming suit, I see." Mac smiled at him, flushed in face much like Goo from dancing.

"It fits well, and it was clean. Also, one can't go wrong with pinstripes." Brick joked with his friend he was glad to have made this school year, even if things were tense between them.

"Blossom, you look amazing. Your glow is showing." Goo smiled knowingly at her.

Blossom looked at Goo with a raised brow. "Glow?"

Goo stepped up to Blossom in her green goddess dress and cupped her face in her hands. "That pregnancy glow. It makes women so beautiful."

Brick chuckled and placed a kiss on Blossom's temple once Goo let her go. "Doesn't she?"

Blossom blushed prettily under the compliments.

"You know we should totally have a baby shower. Also reveal the baby's gender."

"Cool, we can place bets on what it's going to be." Mac smiled. "I bet it's going to be a girl."

Brick groaned as he put a hand over Blossom's belly. "It's a boy. Another Rowdy Ruff boy."

"It could be a girl, and you're going to owe her a big pretty pink bow when she is." Blossom laughed.

"Don't forget you'll owe him a nice red cap when he's a boy." Brick smiled.

Goo grabbed Blossom's hand and pulled her away from Brick. "Come dance with the rest of the girls." Goo waved to Brick and ran a hand gently over Mac's face, causing him to shiver. "I'll come find you later, Macaroni."

Mac's face burned a deep red and he looked everywhere, but at Brick who he could feel was smirking at him.

"Can I ask you one thing? Does she top you in sex?" Brick asked with a smirk.

Mac's face burned a deep red at the question, and found he needed some punch. As he passed Brick he mumbled his answer near his ear. "She doesn't. But when she does…" Mac exhaled heavily.

Brick's eyes widened as he stared at Mac's back. "Macaroni the Mac Daddy."

"Don't call me Macaroni." Mac called as he was followed by Brick's laughter.

In the dim light of the lab, the professor woke up with a splitting headache. He wasn't sure whether to get into his power suit and kick his ass for the head butt, or thank him for knocking the last of H.I.M's control out of his system. He recanted his last thought when he saw that he was tied to the bed.

"I'm going to kill him."

Fortunately, Brick was no boy scout, and the professor was able to wiggle out of the ties Brick put him in. At least after an hour. Once he was free, he made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen to get some ice. As he was doing so, he remembered that his daughters were out to their prom with the boys. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup could handle themselves. Also, the boys would be with them and they wouldn't allow any harm to befall them. Especially Brick, with Blossom being pregnant.

"Those boys better kill that demon and soon, for all our sakes." The professor groaned contently as the ice pack he made within a towel was pressed against his forehead. As he was sitting at the island resting his head, he thought about how that demon always knew how to aggravate any peace they had. It was a shame that he wouldn't allow those boys any kind of happiness. Not allowed to do anything unless it was his bidding. The only one who truly protected those boys was Mojo.

Mojo.

"SHIT!"

The professor jumped up from where he was sitting and ran to get his car keys. In his rush, he stumbled as he ran to the front door to get to his car. His body felt like an earthquake was rocking through him as he pressed the button to unlock his car. Once inside he struggled to start the car When he did, he haphazardly backed out of the driveway and sped across Townsville to the volcano tower. He sped and jus barely restrained himself from running any red lights that appeared. He tried to keep in mind that it wouldn't help anyone if he were to get into a car accident.

The professor felt that it took much too long to get to the volcano tower and even longer to get to the top of the stairs. Once there at the top, banged on the door. The door slowly came open and the sight that greeted him was an unwelcome one. For in the doorway stood the one menace to them all, H.I.M.

"That's a nasty bruise you're sporting." H.I.M teased.

"Where is Mojo?"

"Why the concern?" H.I.M asked, in mock shock at being asked such a question. One of his claws was placed over his chest, supposedly where his heart should lie.

"You deceitful, poorly dressed transvestite!" the professor screamed as he forced himself into the house. "Where the hell is Mojo? What have you done to him?" He was about to head to Mojo's room when H.I.M's words stopped him in his tracks.

"You've just answered our own question." H.I.M smiled wickedly with amusement coloring his tone.

The professor's heart froze in his chest as the gravity of that statement hit him. "For what purpose, must you continue to torment those boys? When will you be satisfied?"

The sound of heels clicking signaled the demon's movement toward the still form of the professor. For a while they didn't speak, and from the corner of his eye, he saw that the demon opening and closing his claws in a menacing motion. The professor showed no fear, despite his heart racing.

"Those boys are mine." H.I.M stated as though it were obvious. "From the day they died to being reborn to as they are now, they are mine. They'd still be wandering aimlessly in darkness without me. They owe their new existence to me."

"They don't owe you a goddamn thing." The professor hissed, turning to face H.I.M. "Their _lives_ are so much more than you could've ever dreamed them to be. Unlike you, Mojo and I have watched those boys grow into men. Mojo raised children, not your personal weapons."

Mock contemplation came over H.I.M's face as he paused in front of the professor. "But isn't that why they were built in the first place. As weapons? Mojo's weapons, to be specific. And against no other than your…perfect…little…girls." H.I.M taunted as he paced around the professor. "I would've thought them broken or at the very least reminded of the control I had over them."

The professor's anger rose at the tears he watched Blossom shed after being robbed of her innocence. "You're a monster for what you made Brick and Blossom do. How dare you attempt to destroy my daughters, just to get your weapons back."

"Your daughters." H.I.M scoffed, stepping closer to the professor. "Weren't they your weapons? Did they not fight crime, battle monsters, and all sorts of villains?"

"I never asked them to." The professor snapped. "Unlike the boys, the girls had a choice. Not until now, and they have a choice to be happy and you are denying them that. Even Mojo understood what mattered more."

"And what's your brilliant deduction professor?" H.I.M sneered, his voice beginning to drop. "What mattered more?"

"Their freedom to be who they are."

"Well, let's see put your theory to the test, shall we?" The red demon whispered lowly to the professor. "I wager the boys will do give their freedom to release Mojo."

"I _promise_ you the boys will get Mojo back and they will kill you." The professor whispered just as lowly to H.I.M. Yellow eyes glowed in anger at the human's audacity. "I've never nor ever will be afraid of you."

"You will." H.I.M promised in a deadly voice. He walked past the professor before turning and coming to stand behind him. "Oh and one more thing. Just to ensure that you or the girls have no sway in the boys decision."

A wet squishing sound filled the air and the professor was brought down to his knees. "Damn you, H.I.M." he groaned as he brought a hand to his side. His hand came away wet and red.

"You better call your daughters of you want don't want to bleed out." H.I.M's heel's clicked tauntingly as he paced around him. "I'd hurry if I were you. Wouldn't want to stain the linoleum." He then disappeared into a red puff of smoke.

The professor managed to drag himself across the floor and braced himself against the couch. Nearby was a table with the cordless landline. In his haste to see if his chimp companion was all right, he left his cell phone at home. "Damn it."

He struggled to reach for the phone. His feeble attempts from the increasing blood loss knocked the table over along with the cordless phone, thankfully within his reach. The professor could feel his blood oozing from the deep gash that H.I.M put in his side, just barely reducing the blood flow by using his hand as a tourniquet. His mind was getting fuzzy with each pump of his heart, but he held strong enough to dial 911.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Bubbles told Boomer as she broke free from him mid-dance.

"All right. I'll be at one of the side tables." Boomer spoke into her ear to be heard. If he were being honest, he needed a break from dancing.

Bubbles nodded to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving for the bathroom. It was relatively easy to find an empty table for Boomer to sit down at. Once he did, he sighed with relief at being off his feet, at least for a few minutes. As blood began to flow into his feet again, he looked around the black and gold nightly vision that was his senior prom. It made him ecstatic to see that he and his brothers were at this point in their lives.

A few years ago, this scene was very unlikely. Mojo was set in his belief that he could provide the boys with everything that they would ever need. If it weren't for the boys' occasional breakout to City's Ville, Boomer was sure that Mojo's xenophobic attitude would've trickled down to them. Now, they were at prom like average American teenagers.

Unfortunately, the dance couldn't last forever, and as soon as the king and queen were announced it would signal the final hour of the dance. The final hour of being together. The final hour before the fight of their lives. Sighing deeply, Boomer thought about how Bubbles will react in the wake of this. Of course, once she finds out that he wouldn't be going to the after party, she'd be confused. When she finds out that it was to battle H.I.M she'd going to be angry for not being told. After she's angry about the fight, she'll hopefully hug and kiss him in relief that he's safe. Well, that was what he was hoping for at least.

"Having fun?"

Boomer turned at the sarcastic question and was faced with Butch as he sat down with Buttercup standing behind him. Her face was tight with stress and even though it was just barely there, he could see faint traces in her makeup from where she'd been crying. "I'm going to find Blossom and send Brick your way."

With a parting glare, Buttercup left Boomer and Butch facing each other at the table. "You told her?"

"Boomer, now is really not the time to be holding secrets." Butch started with a heavy sigh. "Besides, I prefer my dick attached to my body."

Boomer winced at the thought, feeling reassurance in that knowledge that Bubbles would never do such a thing to him. "So what now?"

"Let's wait for Brick."

No sooner had the words left Butch's mouth, the lights went out, before coming back on with a ghoulish red glow filling the space. A sense of dread filled the boys as they stood up from the table.

"Hello, students of Pokey Oaks High!" An effeminate masculine voice filled the air, making the boys' blood run cold. Without a moment's hesitation they ran to the dance floor where the DJ stand was stationed and right beside the frightened man stood the red demon himself, H.I.M.

Butch and Boomer immediately found Brick standing protectively in front of Blossom with his arms spread out in front of her. "What the hell is he doing here?" Boomer hissed worriedly at Brick.

"Fuck if I know."

"Prom. 'The Night To Remember', and my oh my, will it ever be." H.I.M taunted. "Boys and girls, I'd like to give a round of applause to three special young men here tonight. Three young men who have been to hell and back. Please everyone give it up for Brick, Butch, and Boomer. My sons."

An almost blinding white light shown on the boys and Blossom as they stood in the near center of the dance floor. Their friends were lost in the surrounding shadows, staring worriedly amongst the darkness. To their credit, the boys didn't flinch as they were put in the spot light. They remained silent as were the rest of the student body.

"Oh, and what's this? Is that Blossom hiding behind you Brick? She looks quite well for a _girl_ expecting." H.I.M spoke menacingly.

Blossom placed a hand over her belly and swallowed the nerves that were in her throat. Taking a breath, she stood straighter and raised her chin. "What are you doing here, H.I.M?"

"I have no concern for you or your sisters as of yet, Power Puff Girl." H.I.M waved her off with a dramatic swing of his claw. "Though you may want to show a little concern for that pest of a father of yours."

Brick's back stiffened, while Blossom's eyes widened in shock and anger. "What did you do?"

H.I.M disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear right behind Blossom. H.I.M put his arm around her and turned to her face him. Then he began a slow turn, forcing her to turn with him and a slow dance. Butch and Boomer had to hold Brick back as a black cloud of smoke with a few flames escaped his nose and mouth.

"Take your claws off of her!" Brick screamed. The students backed away, giving a wide berth of space to the five inhuman beings. Buttercup and Bubbles pushed their way through the crowd.

"You're glowing. Quite a surprise considering the…circumstances behind this child's conception." H.I.M taunted, taking pleasure in Blossom's face paling. "Though it would seem, even you and your sisters are not enough to break them."

"We're stronger than you think." Blossom hissed venomously at the red demon. He internally praised herself for not showing her fear. However, she couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through her when his clawed arm came from around her back and traced the curl of her belly.

The air was practically sucked from the room as everyone watched H.I.M's dangerously sharp claw follow the curve of Blossom's protruding belly. Brick felt as if he'd burst into flames in fury at watched that monster run his claws not only Blossom, but now his child. If anything happened to the baby, he'd never forgive himself and he'd kill H.I.M slowly and painfully.

"Don't worry, I' not going to harm the child, bring forth a wrath that even Brick is unaware that he has." H.I.M stated. "But I am going to make him—all of them—suffer before having them return to my side."

"We'll never return to you!" Brick yelled out. "You will be dead by the end of this night." He promised.

Yellow eyes flashed dangerously, causing the students who could see the evil glint to recoil in hear. They moved further away upon the vile smile that crossed his face. "Before or after Mojo is returned?"

Boomer 's heart froze in his chest. Butch's free hand tightened into a fist. Brick's normally hot body ran cold at that statement. "What? What do you mean after he's returned?" Boomer's voice was boarding on frantic.

"It's means what you think it means." H.I.M told his youngest. "As of right now, Mojo Jojo—beloved father and retired supervillain of Townsville is making himself at home in a fire and brimstone cage within my realm.

"No." Boomer's voice had left him.

"You release him! Now!" Butch screamed.

Brick was frozen in place, rendered speechless. His mind had gone blank as this wrench was thrown into their plans. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to take H.I.M by surprise. No one was supposed to get hurt. No one was supposed to be but at risk. But now Mojo and possibly the professor hurt. Things were blowing up in his face and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Now, I've that I've taken up so much of your valuable time, I must be off. You three know where to find your father." He then turned to Blossom and brought a claw to her chin. A spark of fire returned to Brick's eyes at the gesture. "And you my sweet, hope to reach your father in time."

H.I.M roughly drug his claw along Blossom's chin. "See you three at home." He threw at the boys.

With that said, the demon disappeared in a red cloud of smoke and the lights went out, startling the students. When the lights came back on, the students became to mutter nervously to one another. Blossom felt something wet on her chin and brought her hand up only to pull it away red. The sight of her blood broke Brick from his frozen state and he quickly moved to try to comfort her. When he tried to put his hands around her, she brushed him off.

"Girls, let's go." Blossom said as she made her way through the crowd. Buttercup and Bubbles were quick to follow, leaving their friends and the boys behind. "I've had enough of this."

"Blossom." Brick called out. "Blossom!"

"Not now, Brick!" Blossom snapped.

"Blossom, wait up." Robin called out, worriedly. "What—where are you guys going?"

Blossom swallowed and tried to refrain from crying. "My sisters and I are going home to check on the professor. I want to make sure that he's all right."

Robin picked up her dress and ran to cut the girls off in their walk out. "Girls, wait."

In their pause, the boys took the chance to walk up to the girls. When Bubbles say Boomer coming toward her, she shook her head. "Now's not the time Boomer."

"Yeah, you three have done enough." Buttercup snapped at them, turning her glare onto Brick. "You, I could kick in the balls right now."

Bubbles groaned as she turned to Buttercup. "Buttercup that's not helping right now."

"No, what wasn't helping was them deciding to keep from us that H.I.M was making his move tonight." Buttercup snapped at her sister.

"What?" Bubbles turned accusing eyes to Boomer, who wore a guilty expression on his face. "Boomer, did you know?"

"Bubbles, I—."

"Did you?" she accused.

Boomer gulped and found himself at a loss for words. It was more than enough to confirm for Bubbles that he did indeed know. Tears pricked at the back of Bubbles eyes as she turned away from him with pursed lips. Boomer started to reach for her, but Butch put his hand out to stop him.

In the silence that followed that their friends, noticed that all of the prom goers were focusing all their attention onto the superhero group. Jack nudged Mac's shoulder and turned toward the crowd.

"All everyone, the show's over." He called out. "We can get back to the dance."

Mac didn't say much as he and Josh helped Jack to coral the students away from the crowd. When he saw a phone camera flash he couldn't resist walking over to the boy, snatching it and breaking the phone.

"Hey!" the indignant student called out.

"Their lives are your entertainment. Get lost." Mac snarled at him.

The boy grunted irritably and turned his back to Mac.

"Don't blame Boomer." Brick cut in. "It wasn't his call."

"No it wasn't, however it was yours Brick." Blossom said as she turned to the boys. "What were you thinking not telling us?"

"I was thinking we needed a break." Brick exhaled. "My brothers and I are going in for the fight of our lives. Before H.I.M crashed the prom, I was sure that everything would be fine."

"Well, things aren't fine, Brick. They are completely and royally fucked!" Blossom yelled, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Taking a sobering breath, she squared her shoulders to Brick. "This ends tonight. My sisters and I are going to check on the professor, then we're going to the volcano tower to see if H.I.M was telling the truth about Mojo."

"We're going with you." Brick stated.

Blossom held out her hand. "No. You go to H.I.M. We'll take care of things here."

"Blossom…" Brick began to plead.

Not waiting for his to say his piece, Blossom turned and began to make her way out of the dance hall where the students were slowly beginning to get back into the groove of prom. Bubbles quickly followed her sending Boomer a hurt and angry glare. Buttercup simply turned away from Butch with a parting glance and moved to catch up with her sisters. Robin spun to watch her friends go, before turning back to the boys.

"You three just going to stand there?!" she yelled, her own tears forming in her eyes. She marched up to Brick and beat her fists against his chest. "Why aren't you going after them? What if something happens to them? They are my best friends!"

As feeble as the pounding was upon his chest, Brick still grabbed Robin's wrists to stop the motion. "And we love them. This isn't easy, but Blossom is right." He turned to his brothers solemnly. "We must go after H.I.M. Now."

Releasing Robin, the boys walked around her and left the prom. The girls obviously took the limo, and that left them to fly. It wasn't a bother, because to getting to H.I.M's lair would take more than a ride in a limo.

The girls were as silent as death the entire ride to their home. Each lost in their own thoughts about the evening. Prom to say the least was a bust. Blossom felt like an idiot for believing that nothing would go wrong tonight. How foolhardy. She knew better. They were not normal teenage girls; the boys not normal teenage boys. They were the Power Puff girls. They the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Anything associated with them was not ever normal.

However, things were normal. At least for a time, but not ever again. Emotions were all over the place, getting caught between worry and anger. Bubbles was wiping angry tears from her face. She was extremely angry with Boomer. He knew just as his brothers that H.I.M was planning his attack tonight. He could've told her. He should have told her. Buttercup was a shock to find in a mostly cool demeanor. That could be because Butch more or less confided in her that something was happening that night. She wasn't completely blindsided like her sisters were. Still, she wasn't happy with the boys at the moment. Choosing prom over countering H.I.M wasn't a smart move. Then there was Blossom. She was barely holding onto her sanity as it was. H.I.M publicly assaulted her, both verbally and physically. On top of that, he might've done something to the professor. If any harm were to come to the professor because of this craziness, she'd break.

Hopefully things wouldn't get worst before they got better. As the girls approached the house, they were shocked to see a police car sitting out front with the red and blue lights flashing. Nerves that were already frayed were now shot. Sharing a quick glance, the girls scrambled—Blossom more carefully—out of the limo the minute it came to a stop. Walking up the drive, the girls braced themselves for whatever news the officer was going to relay to them.

"Evening, girls." He greeted tactfully.

"What's happened?" Blossom asked cutting to the chase. There'd been enough evasion this ongoing night.

The officer looked at the revered heroes solemnly. "I need you three to come to the hospital."

"Why?" Buttercup asked in a dead voice meant to protect her.

The officer adjusted his hat and cleared his throat as he prepared to deliver the bad news. "Earlier this evening we received a call from the volcano tower."

For a moment relief bloomed in the girls, until the officer continued speaking.

"It came as a surprise to us when we saw that it wasn't Mojo who called, but Professor Utonium. We don't know what exactly happened, but there was a lot of split blood and he was unconscious. The professor is now in intensive care at the hospital."

 **Hey my lovelies. I am so sorry for the extended delay in posting. As I get to the end, I feel a slight reluctance to finish because I don't want to let go of the story just quite yet. However, I know that wouldn't be fair to all of you who have been on this journey with me, so finish I shall. I'm over my deadline, but finishing this story before February is the ideal plan.**

 **Again, thank you all ever so much for sticking with me this far into the story. Just think, one more chapter and then an epilogue. Almost finished. Almost.**


	51. Chapter 48

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-Eight: To Hell They Went

The boys landed outside their tower shocked to see a few police officers at the base. Brick's nerves were just about shot, so he didn't have the patience for officers to question him about anything. His brothers were equally out of patience for the men in uniforms. As a unit, they approached the men that years before would've been quicker to shoot them as wait patiently for them.

"Where've you three been all night?" The leading officer asked, looking at the stoic trio in front of him unintimidated.

"We were at the prom, but something came up." Brick answered shortly. The other officers shifted nervously as his brothers eyed them warily.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked, growing anxious when no one spoke.

Red eyes flickered to green and blue before glancing up the tower. With blood having drained from his face, Brick took the lead in running up the stairs at super speed with his brothers quickly following him. Once through the front doors, Brick stood stock still as he stared at the large puddle of blood on the floor by the couch. Butch and Boomer were close behind and stared intently at the blood.

Boomer felt his breath leave him in a rush, before he ran to Mojo's room. "Dad!" When he didn't see Mojo in his room, Boomer's heart began to race. "Dad!"

"It's not Mojo's blood. We received an emergency call from the landline. When we arrived, we found Professor Utonium bleeding out from a large gash in his side."

"The professor?" Butch asked. "What was he doing here?"

The officer in the room shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "We're unsure."

"Where's Mojo?" Butch asked, as he watched Brick turn redder, the air around him growing hotter and hotter.

The officer looked to Butch before covering his ears at Boomer's sonic yell from Mojo's room. The windows and glass shattered, startling the other officers. When the tinkling of the glass fell silent, Butch went to Mojo's room where Boomer had disappeared to. Brick looked at the officers frozen in shock, before releasing a black opaque cloud of smoke from his nose. "Get out." He hissed lowly.

"We still need to search the area for—."

"I said to. Get. The. FUCK OUT!" Brick voice rose with each word until he was screaming at the men still standing in the room. "NOW! Before I singe everyone alive!" Fire came out of his mouth along with the silent promise if they didn't comply.

The men didn't hesitate to leave the room, while Brick pulled his tie from his neck and threw it to the ground. Once all the men had left, Brick shut the door and stared at the blood on the floor. It was a lot of blood, dark in its volume and stagnancy. No human could survive having lost that much blood. He was sure there was someone at the girls' house right now, telling them that their father was found bleeding out. As much as it pained him for neither of his brothers to be there for the girls, they unfortunately had H.I.M to deal with.

That monster had thought of just about everything. He incapacitated the professor directly and the girls indirectly through Blossom. Now he had the boys by their balls, in that they would come to him on his terms. For he knew that the boys would do anything if it meant getting their father back.

Swallowing his nerves, he went to find his brothers who were sitting on the floor in Mojo's room. Boomer's face was buried in Butch's shoulder as he clung to his brother. Butch held tight to his brother as he tried to catch his breath between the repeated words he gasped.

"He took him. He took him. He took him."

Brick took one look at his brothers, before going to them and pulling them apart. He held Boomer by the lapels of his suit. "Boomer. Boomer, look at me."

When he didn't see any kind of sanity in his youngest brother's eyes, Brick drew his hand back and slapped Boomer hard across the face.

"Brick!" Butch called out.

"Shut up." He ordered without turning his eyes away from Boomer, who was beginning to breathe easier. "Boomer, look at me. Pull yourself to-fucking-gether. You hear me?"

Boomer swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he stared at Brick with a furrowed brow. "But Brick—."

Brick brought his hands up to Boomer's face and held it tight. "But, nothing. Pull. It. Together. Now is not the time to start falling apart." Brick snapped at him. Standing up, he pulled Boomer up with him and turned to Butch. "Both of you, get changed. We're going to visit 'Mom'." He then released Boomer and headed to his room.

There was a sense of familiarity and being home that he hadn't felt since he left. Memories from a life that used to be flooded the room. It felt like ages, rather than the few weeks since he'd last been in his old room, but he didn't dwell on that. Brick quickly took off his suit and got dressed in a simple red shirt and black jeans. He then pulled his hair back into a ponytail. The feeling running through him right now was one that he thought was buried. This rage. This fire that begged for him to destroy everything in his path. It had been such a long time since he felt like the Rowdy Ruff boy he was trying not to be.

All the work that he'd put into this past year felt for naught, because H.I.M wanted for them to be back under his control. He's done everything he could just to try to break them. He infiltrated their school to keep them away from the girls. He stole Brick and Blossom's first time. He also had to contend with Mojo being in the dark. It just seemed that everything was against them.

Except for the girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had become a solace for them. They each found themselves anew with the girls. Boomer easily found himself in the world that was teenagers and fun and love. Butch found his emotions, ones not just associated with physicality. Brick found a chance to be more. He wasn't just the Rowdy Ruff Boy leader—no, lackey. He wasn't just the eldest that gave the go ahead for his brothers to follow orders from a higher order. He was more. They all were more. However, as he looked into the mirror that hung off the back of his closet door, Brick saw the same little boy that destroyed things for the simple pleasure of it. Drawing his fist back, he threw it forward and broke the mirror. The reflective shards fell to the ground and stared up at Brick with disgusted eyes.

Going to his drawer, he yanked it open and thanked the heavens that the dagger Jack gave him was still there. He held the sheathed dagger before taking it out and pressing the blade against his palm. When he dragged the sharp blade across his skin, blood welled up and left a burning sensation. Pulling the blade from his palm, he stared at the proof that evil still welled within them. H.I.M could not get his claws on this blade. Brick wouldn't put it past H.I.M to use the blade against them. The last thing he wanted for either of his brothers to be the one on the receiving end of the blade. He sheathed the blade and tore an old shirt in his closet to wrap the wound. It'd heal soon enough.

"Brick." Butch called out to him dress in all black. He glanced at the broken pieces of mirror on the floor, then back at Brick. "You all right?"

Brick didn't answer as he walked away from the broken image lying on the floor. "Is Boomer ready?" He slipped the bagger into the ack of his jeans and pulled his shirt down over it.

If Butch had any thoughts about the broken mirror, he didn't voice them. Instead he walked with Brick to Boomer's room, where the youngest was just pulling his shirt down and slipping into a pair of sneakers. Boomer turned when he heard Brick knock on his door and silently walked out of his room. The three boys walked down the stairs and out the front door. Instead of leaving, the trio slid underneath their home so that they were standing on the lip of the volcano.

Brick took a breath and put his feet over the edge. His brothers did the same, as they looked into the fiery pit below them. With a shared look between the three of them, an oath was uttered before the top layer of lava turned red. Once the portal to H.I.M's lair was opened, they jumped off the edge into the molten lava.

At the hospital the girl made quite the sight, being there in their prom dresses, but neither of them wanted to spend a moment longer away from their father than they had to. Everyone that saw them knew better than to say anything, especially with the tenseness radiating off them. Blossom was sitting down, one hand over her face and the other rubbing her stomach in nervous circles. Bubbles was sitting with her arms folded across her chest and tears streaming down her face in a near constant flow. Buttercup was pacing the waiting room, angrily chewing at her nails.

When Bubbles sniffled and let out another sob, Buttercup's patience had snapped. "Bubbles, would you please stop with the goddamn crying! He isn't dead!" Buttercup snapped.

"I know that." Bubbles continued to cry. "It's just—." She broke into another sob.

"Just what? You're worried. Well, fuck if I'm not worried either all right." Buttercup snapped viciously. "But sitting around crying is not helping anything, so cut it the fuck out!"

Blossom sighed heavily before she turned to look at Buttercup. "Shut up, Buttercup. You're screaming isn't helping anything either."

Buttercup didn't have a proper retort as she knew Blossom was right. Screaming and yelling wasn't going to help anything. It just nothing went as it was supposed to that night, and it wasn't over. At the moment the boys could very well be fighting for their lives, while they were stuck at the hospital waiting to hear the prognosis on the professor. This entire situation was grating on her nerves, and being idle was not helping things.

Blossom looked between her sisters and let out a oud sigh. "How did we get to this point?"

"Huh?" Bubbles asked as she messily wiped tears from her face.

"How did we get to this point?" Blossom repeated looking between her sisters. "It's our prom night and we're sitting in a hospital waiting room, wondering if our dad is going to live. Meanwhile our boys who used to be our enemies are off fighting against a H.I.M that wants nothing more than for them to destroy us." She listed, before taking a breath and resting her other hand upon her belly. "And to top it all off, I'm pregnant by one of those boys."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked to Blossom silently. They both had similar thoughts, as this year was a tailspin of emotions. Ever since meeting the boys again, their lives have been a roller coaster.

"I wonder sometimes if us being with them was ever worth it, especially now." Blossom continued.

Bubbles' eyes widened in shock. "I don't regret being with Boomer. Despite his major stupidity tonight." She looked cautiously at Blossom. "Do you regret being with Brick?"

"Of course not." Blossom exhaled. "It's just things haven't always gone right."

"That's normal relationship stuff, Blossom." Bubbles countered.

Blossom shook her head. "No, normal relationship stuff was putting Princess in her place. Or telling Dexter that I wasn't interested."

"Keeping it from Mojo, and running off to have sex is normal as well." Bubbles rebutted again.

"Then what about the Chemical X in our systems. The cootie shot? You think that's normal?" Blossom asked, and turned to Buttercup. "Wasn't that the biggest issue with all this?"

Buttercup ran her hands through her hair. "Blossom, I refuse to talk about that now. It has been Butch's and my biggest conflict. Why do you think it was so hard to get to this point with him?" She stared at her elder sister in frustration.

"I know what I feel for Boomer is real." Bubbles said putting a hand to her heart. "Nothing will convince me otherwise."

"Butch is an ass, but he happens to be an ass that I love." Buttercup said with a humorless and dry chuckle.

Blossom let out her own chuckle as she realized how much she truly loved Brick, and right now she was truly terrified of never seeing the men she loved the most in her life again. However, she could let that show, as she needed to be strong for her sisters and the baby she carried in her belly.

Thinking of the baby made a flash of heat go through her, starting in her center and spreading out. Her prom dress felt too warm and it brought a wave of nausea with it. Bringing her hand to mouth, she mumbled trashcan, before she stood up and rushed to an unfortunate plant before vomiting. Buttercup and Bubbles were quickly at her side, while the nurse behind the desk came to see if the power puff girl was all right.

"I thought it was called morning sickness." Bubbles tried to joke.

Blossom retched again with a groan. "It's whenever the baby doesn't agree."

"Then shame on the baby for not agreeing with a good steak." Buttercup quips, rubbing her back soothingly before she drew back. "Any why are you burning up."

"The baby."

The nurse from the desk gently coaxed Bubbles and Buttercup out of the way, so see could look over Blossom. Handing Blossom a cup of water, she led her to one of the chairs, so she could sit down. "Oh, your burning up. Do you have a fever?"

"No, just a really hot blooded father for the baby." Blossom said. "I get hot flashes as a result of the baby."

"It must be a boy." The nurse spoke kindly. "How far along are you, dear?"

"About four months."

"You'll know for sure in a few weeks." The nurse said. "You just sit tight, and I'll be back with a some something to settle the little fella." She patted her hand and then left to go to the cafeteria.

"'Fella'. Everyone thinks it's a boy." Blossom sighed. "Maybe it is."

Buttercup sat down for the first time since arriving at the hospital. "You have a fifty-fifty chance of it being a girl."

Bubbles flanked Blossom on her other side and put her arm around her. "What do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be healthy and for Daddy to be there." Blossom sighed.

While the girls were lost in their own thoughts, the didn't see the small crowd that came into the hospital. A passing nurse was startled to see the group of well dressed teenagers flooding in and heading for the waiting room.

Hearing the rustling of fabric made Buttercup turn her head. Her eyes widened before she let out a breathless chuckle and stood up. "What in the hell are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're your friends." Robin exclaimed as she pulled Blossom into a tight hug. "You have no idea how scary it was to hear you three were at the hospital."

Blossom and Bubbles stood up as well and greeted their other friends. Tabitha and Sam weren't so much of a surprise as Jack, Mac, and Goo were. It was a surreal moment for the girls to see that their friends cared so much about them to be there with them. Whenever things went wrong, it was up to them to hold it together. Now, with their friends the burden of everything that was going on.

Bubbles being Bubbles fell into Mac's warm embrace with tears still in her eyes.

"Careful you don't hug her too close. Boomer might think you like her." Jack joked, breaking the tension in the room.

Bubbles laughed, before pulling away from Mac and wiping more of her tears. Goo then wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry. They'll be okay."

"So what's going on? They wouldn't tell us anything?" Robin asked. Looking between her closest friends.

Blossom took a deep breath, and brushed a few loose tendrils from her face. "It's the professor. They found him at the tower bleeding out. He's in surgery right now."

"At the tower?" Tabitha asked. "The volcano?"

"What was he doing there?" Sam followed up.

Bubbles shrugged, still unsure. "I guess to check on Mojo. It just proves that H.I.M was telling the truth when he said he took Mojo."

"What the guys?" Jack asked.

Buttercup folded her arms and sighed heavily. "We haven't spoken to them since the dance."

"It was pretty stupid of them to not say anything." Blossom agreed. "But there isn't much we can do other than wait."

The group nodded and made their way to the seating area. The nurse that checked on Blossom earlier, returned with a small dinner for the three girls. Imagine her shock to see a full group, and not enough food for everyone.

"Well, this is quite the crowd." The nurse chuckled as she set the plates of food down for the girls. "Should I get something for everyone else?"

The others quickly declined as they settled in and talked about anything and everything to distract the girls.

"Well, so much for the after party." Tabitha sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair.

Josh chuckled to himself and rubbed a soothing hand over Tabitha's arm. "We can still have the party at a later time, when everyone can be here."

"I think Alex might be more disappointed." Tabitha chuckled.

Josh waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about him, he's got some booze stashed away. He'll be okay."

The group shared a small laugh, while Blossom dug into the plate of food before her. As she was dipping a French fry into the ketchup, when a doctor came into the waiting room. The girls stood up and braced themselves for the news, no matter which way it went.

The doctor was shocked to see so many people in the waiting room. "Professor Utonium's party?"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stood up and approached the doctor. "How is he?"

"He's out of surgery."

"And?" Buttercup urged impatiently.

"He lost a lot of blood, but a transfusion and the trace amounts of Chemical X we found have helped." The doctor said.

"So he's going to be okay?" Bubbles asked hopefully.

"The gash in his side—."

"Gash?" Blossom interrupted. "What happened to him?"

The doctor look between the girls and sighed. "There was a seven-inch gash running from his kidney. It's a miracle that no internal organs were nicked. It was pretty deep."

Relief filled the room as the doctor relayed the good news. Blossom had to be caught be her sisters, as she almost fainted. The doctor steadied her as she put a hand to her forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy." Blossom said. "He's really going to be okay. My god." Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and they ran in a rapid procession down her face. "Damn these hormones."

The doctor smiled handed her a tissue. "You can see him in the morning."

The girls nodded and moved to the waiting room. "He's going to be okay."

"We heard. That's great." Mac said with a smile. "That's really great."

Goo took Mac's hand and gave it squeeze. "We should celebrate."

The girls shook their heads as they sat down in the chairs. "Not yet. The night's not over." Buttercup said. As she spoke the words a pang went through her heart. _Butch, you made me a promise. I'm going to hold you to that._

Passing through portals was never easy on the boys. It left a weird sensation over their skin, one that left them feeling as though their skin were being peeled from their skin. It was one of many reasons they didn't "visit" their mother. They landed on a polished red tiled platform, surrounded by fiery pits and crumbling rocks. Brick was the first to shake off the feeling of realm jumping first. Grunting, he rolled his shoulders and looked around the space they were in.

It was the same as when they first blew this hellhole. Sweltering hot, even for Brick, with a ceiling of stalactites. No sunlight. No stars. Just a void space with the platform. Their playground. Their training room. Their bedroom. Their cell.

"I hoped to never return here." Brick said as he looked around their former domain.

Butch ground his teeth hard as he found the sensation. "Fuck this place. Hopefully when H.I.M dies, this place disappears along with it."

Boomer fought back another panic attack as looked around the place he got the beating of his life. "If I ever see this place again, it'll be too soon."

Brick and Butch couldn't agree more as they formed a circle in the middle of the platform, so as not to be taken off guard by H.I.M.

"Boys." The falsetto voice echoed from every where in the room. The boys moved in a conjoined circle, as to not be taken off guard. "I'm so glad to have the family back home."

"Show yourself, you coward." Brick yelled out. Eyes searching futilely for the figure to make itself known in the shadows.

"Is that anyway to greet your parents?"

A sudden roar of fire behind the boys, but facing Boomer revealed H.I.M and Mojo. Butch had to restrain Boomer from charging at the sight of an unconscious, and paler looking Mojo. Brick swallowed the fear he held in his throat at the idea that he was dead. H.I.M wasn't beyond murder. Not at their age and maturity. If anything, he must feel that committing such an act would push them over the edge.

"Mojo." Boomer whispered. "Mojo's not moving."

"Hold it together, Boomer." Brick murmured to him.

"If he's dead…" Boomer didn't finish the thought aloud, as he felt his blood pumping violently through his veins. However, it contrasted with the pallor of his face.

"Don't think that way." Butch hissed, as his eyes and yet to leave Mojo's still form. "If you kill Mojo, then believe we'll never join you."

H.I.M looked at Mojo's form, noticing that he was barely breathing—a side effect of being in a realm in where mortal beings were not typically present. The boys' only reprieve was having H.I.M's essence in them. He looked to the boys and wanted to sneer wit disgust. They weren't the boys that told him and Mojo years ago that the only cared about was destroying the Power Puff Girls. Now they were soft, or in Boomer's case—softer. The blond never truly had the edge, the harshness the he wanted them to have. Butch did, but the moment he found himself in Buttercup's willing cunt, he lost his hard on for violence. His rough edges were smoothed out, as he went soft. Then there was Brick.

Brick he would try to keep at alive at all costs. As he stared into those red eyes of his, he saw the battle in his eyes, between being the boy he was and the man he'd convinced himself he could be. He just needed to push him over the edge, but the boy was stronger than he could've imagined. He needed something more. Something stronger.

"Let him go." Brick said as he moved between his brothers to stand at the forefront. "We're here like you asked, now let him go."

H.I.M didn't hold back the scowl that marred his face when he glared at Brick. "Yes, you're here, but will you remain?"

"We're not staying." Brick yelled out. "We're going to get Mojo out of here, and we're going to kill you." Brick stated, clenching his fists.

H.I.M rose a brow at Brick's resolve. "Kill me?" H.I.M waved his claw, making Mojo's form disappear. The boys fought the urge to run to the place where Mojo's form previously lie. "Did you three so easily forget?"

H.I.M disappeared from their view and the boys quickly looked around to see where he would appear next. Brick suddenly couldn't breathe. "Shit."

Butch and Boomer turned to see H.I.M's claw appearing from red mist and holding tightly onto Brick's neck. H.I.M's form come through the mist and he leaned in close to Brick's ear. "That night in where three little boys were beaten within an inch of their pitiful lives. It seems I need to remind you."

Brick was then flung across the space onto to crash into a wall, hard enough to leave an imprint of his body. The dagger that Jack gave him dug into his back, the sheath protecting him from its cut. "Son of a bitch."

Butch barely braced himself for the backhand that H.I.M sent across his face. The impact threw him across the floor and nearly falling from the edge. He caught himself partially and used a bit of his flight powers to kept himself from falling into the lava below. It wouldn't kill him, but it wouldn't be comfortable either. "Boomer!"

Boomer quickly shook of the shock and dodged the attack that H.I.M sent his way. He ducked and found himself acting on reflex as he sent a scissor kick to H.I.M. The demon was caught off guard, as he fell and further shocked when Boomer threw another kick, catching him in the chest and sending him across the platform. Once H.I.M was a way's away from him, he scrabbled to the edge of the platform and helped Butch back up.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine. Where's Brick?" Butch asked, putting his eyes on H.I.M.

Brick landed in front of his brothers. "Fuck, we're rusty. Shape up guys. This is just beginning." He then inhaled deeply and set his hands ablaze. He threw a few fireballs in H.I.M's direction. They fiery balls hit H.I.M square on and then Brick grabbed Butch by the front of his shirt. "Brace yourself, and do some damage."

Butch took a deep breath before allowing Brick to pick him up and then swing him in a circle. He was released when he came full circle and flung in the direction of H.I.M. Using his flight and super speed he increased his trajectory and force, putting everything he had into the punch he threw to H.I.M's face. Brick didn't hesitate as he grabbed Boomer and did the same, Boomer throwing a kick to H.I.M's torso, knocking him further across the platform near the edge. Brick followed his brothers, throwing a second punch to H.I.M's face. H.I.M fell off the edge of the platform and into one of the many lava pits below.

Brick looked over the edge of the pit, before pushing his brothers back. "Fucker's toying with us."

"Yeah, that was too easy." Butch concurred.

Boomer was silent as he brace himself for another attack. He put a hand to his neck, glad he ducked in time. There was no doubt in his mind, that H.I.M attempted to kill him just then. Violently by decapitation. He gulped nervously. "He's out for blood."

"Stay alert." Brick ordered as he watched the lava move. He gradually pushed his brothers back.

Sinister laughter began to fill the air. "You boys truly have gotten stronger. But I'm just getting warmed up."

H.I.M's form burst from the lava, covering the boys in its burning spray. He spun in the air, ridding his body of the excess lava. He then inhaled and allowed his body to expand. His claws got bigger, muscles formed along his arms and legs, his face contorted from the androgynous beauty to the demonic monster that sent a tendril of fear down the boys' spines.

"Brace yourselves." Brick warned.

H.I.M descended upon them, pouncing on Brick first. Their impact left a crater in the platform. "Stay down Brick. You're no match for me. Your brothers even less so."

"Don't get too cocky, drag queen." Brick grunted with a head butt. H.I.M reared back and landed on his feet. Butch and Boomer attempted to attack from behind, but H.I.M swing his arms and out, knocking the boys in their chests and sending them in opposite directions.

"You three have really lost your edge. You're soft. Caught up in Power Puff cunt." H.I.M's voice had taken on a gravelly tone and it. "What happens when the fantasy is over? When there's no more feeling. It's just the physical sensation of being wrapped in their limbs."

"You're wrong." Boomer yelled. "But I doubt you'd ever be able to understand."

H.I.M turned to Boomer with narrowed, glowing eyes. Disgust was evident on his contorted face. "And what exactly are you referring Boomer? Love?"

"Yes, love. And it gives me more resolve than your fear does." Boomer declared. He tried not to blink when H.I.M suddenly appeared before him. Brick and Butch rushed to Boomer only to be stopped by a wall of fire. It was more to startle than to harm.

"Boomer!" Butch called, when he saw his youngest brother stand against H.I.M. It was as that night all over again for Butch, and his heart pounded in his chest with the threat of bursting.

Boomer braced himself for the attack that he knew was coming. A brief flash of that night came to mind, but unlike that night, he wouldn't be afraid. He wouldn't cower. He would fight back. When H.I.M made to attack him, a claw going for his neck again, he jumped back and then rushed forward throwing punches to his torso in rapid succession. H.I.M was forced back by only a few inches, before he brought his claws up and then down onto Boomer's back, knocking him to the ground. The impact left cracks underneath him. H.I.M kicked Boomer across the face, drawing blood from his mouth.

The sight of the blood splattering across the floor, broke any hesitating thought from their minds. Butch rushed forward and tackled H.I.M, knocking him away from Boomer. The two crashed into the ground with Butch ensuring his being on top by wrapping his legs around his torso and slamming H.I.M to the ground. He wrapped on hand in the coal around his neck and used his other to punch H.I.M repeatedly in the face.

"You're weak, Butch." H.I.M spoke between the punches. "No matter how physically strong you are, you were always emotionally weak."

Butch's punching increased in speed. He didn't want H.I.M to have the time to speak to him. Cloud his mind with doubts. "Shut up. I am not weak. I. AM. NOT. WEAK!"

H.I.M curled his legs to wrap his ankles around Butch's neck and yanked him back. His head hit the ground violently and left him disorientated. H.I.M kicked him off his body, toward his Boomer. Boomer caught him, and wiped the blood from his mouth. Brick had walked up to them and helped his brothers to their feet, if not weakly. He then reached for the dagger in the back of his pants.

"Guys, listen to me." Brick ordered. "We need to end this now. Mojo's not going to last much longer if he's in this realm. Find him and get out."

Boomer and Butch looked to Brick in confusion. "What the fuck are you saying Brick?" Butch grunted out.

"I'm telling you to leave H.I.M to me." Brick stated. "Look, we don't have time to debate this. He's been toying with us. He's purposely not engaged me, but deliberately engaged and goaded you two." As he looked at H.I.M, he felt his suspicions were sound. "He doesn't intend to allow you two to live."

"We know that." Boomer's mouth was a mess of blood from the cut he sustained from H.I.M kicking him.

When Brick didn't divert his hard glare from the red demon. Boomer felt his heart freeze in his chest. He looked to Butch with wide eyes, fear evident. Butch met Boomer's worried stare and was filed with a dark understanding. Swallowing, he looked up to Brick and then reached for Boomer's arm. "Boomer, let's go."

"No." Boomer looked frantic.

"Boomer, if we don't leave now, we're risking not only our lives, but Mojo's as well." Butch reasoned with him.

Boomer blinked rapidly and set his jaw in a stubborn lock. No words were spoken as he and Butch stood and made way to escape. H.I.M saw them moving to leave and extended his arms out toward them. Brick acted fast and used the dagger to slash into the red flesh before him. H.I.M screamed in outrage at the stinging sensation that flared out from the cut in his arm. Butch grabbed Boomer and rushed the to one of the walls of the space they were contained in. They crashed through the red stone that made up the walls, and disappeared from H.I.M piercing yellow glare.

H.I.M growled in frustration before turning to Brick. "You've only succeeded in prolonging the inevitable, and pissing me off." He then charged toward Brick, inhibitions about keeping him alive forsaken.

Brick took responsive action and met H.I.M halfway, the dagger catching his thigh. H.I.M let out a pained yell before backhanding Brick across the face. The sharp tip of the claw cut into Brick's cheek and left a trail of blood curving around the shape of his face.

H.I.M looked down at the cut in his arm and thigh and growled low in his throat. That dagger had caused him pain. Made him bleed. How was a mere human blade able to harm him? It was a thought to ponder for a later date, as he looked to see Brick preparing for another attack.

Brick tried not to allow H.I.M the chance to recuperate after each attack. He charged at him again and using his super speed he attacked unrelenting. Each punch and kick gave Brick a moment to slice another part of H.I.M with the dagger. The more often he cut him, the more he yelled out in pain. He was also becoming weaker as he continued to ooze blood.

"I must say, Brick. I'm impressed." H.I.M murmured to Brick when managed to deflect one of Brick's attack. "You're really determined to kill me, aren't you?'

Brick didn't answer as he went in to attack again, only to miss as H.I.M disappeared into a red vapor and appeared behind him. A claw wrapped around his neck. Brick grunted lowly and resisted a shiver as H.I.M brought his lip to his ear.

"However, you must know that you and your brothers won't survive without me."

"We've done just fine on our own." Brick gritted out.

H.I.M clicked his tongue disapprovingly and tightened the grip he had on Brick. "That's not what I meant you, stubborn boy."

Brick not wanting to hear anymore, brought his elbow down into H.I.M's stomach. The motion allowed for Brick to break from his grasp, unfortunately the dagger slipped as well, landing between them but closer to H.I.M. Anxious red eyes, watched as H.I.M caught his bearings, and stood as straight as he could, given his injuries.

"If you kill me, then you kill yourself and your brothers."

Brick's eyes narrowed as he moved a bit closer to the blade. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember that cootie shot? The one that made you oh so powerful? Surprise, my wayward son. Part of the concoction I gave you was my essence. Without me, the essence inside will kill you as a result."

Brick didn't know whether to believe what H.I.M was telling him. It could be bullshit. It most likely was bullshit spouted as a last-ditch effort to remain alive. "I don't believe it."

"Then you condemn yourself." H.I.M snarled. "But I will not be going down with you." H.I.M having had enough, brought his claw up and with his telekinesis lifted the dagger.

Ruby eyes widened in horror as the blade caught the light as it turned in his direction. Standing up, he prepared to out maneuver the possessed blade. Aside from his eyes suddenly glowing, Brick had no other signal to H.I.M's attack. The blade shot toward him like a bullet, but unlike a bullet turned and followed Brick's every move.

He tried making tighter turns, curling in on himself, and feigning directions with the results being the blade crashing into the stone walls. One particular move had caught Brick in the shoulder, most definitely nicking the bone and muscle underneath. He yelled out and brought his hand up to steep the blood flow.

"Damn," he murmured growing aggravated. Brick was now on the wrong side of the blade, and that terrified him.

"It smarts, doesn't it Brick?" H.I.M taunted as he slowed the dagger down, seeing that he could afford to toy with him.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Brick breathed out heavily. The sting of the blade was worse that when it was on his palm.

H.I.M scoffed haughtily and sent the dagger after Brick once again. Brick began the race of his life again, trying to will an idea to mind. As he flew, he thought about everything and anything that could help him in this moment. Right now, he just had to smarter and faster than the blade. He knew that he was capable, but was H.I.M?

AS the idea formed in his mind, he quickly put it into action as he continued to outmaneuver the dagger that would be his salvation. He moved closer to H.I.M being sure to keep his movements from being too obvious then headed straight for H.I.M. His body language implied that he was going to strike H.I.M.

H.I.M believing to onto Brick's little scheme, increased the speed of the dagger, knowing that it would strike Brick much sooner than the latter would him. He had every confidence in his manipulation.

That is, until Brick was right in his face and then shot up like a rocket. H.I.M's split second of being distracted was all it took. That split second was more than enough time for him to lose control of the dagger. A split second was all it took for the dagger to embed itself into H.I.M's chest. Blood welled dark and thick from the wound as he fell to his knees. Brick floated in the air and watched as shock registered over H.I.M's face.

Looking up at Brick, H.I.M let out an incredulous laugh. "Well done. You've damned us all."

As the words left H.I.M's mouth, Brick felt the stirrings of unease fill his gut. He slowly brought himself to the platform so he could stare into H.I.M's eyes as life left him. "Your control over us ends now." A morbid satisfaction filled him as he saw the color begin to drain from H.I.M's body. The growing unease in his gut had spread through his torso at this point.

H.I.M watched Brick approach with dimming yellow eyes. The redhaired leader stood before him proud, if not arrogant, of his death blow. However, the final blow would not be his. Opening his mouth as though to speak, H.I.M's tongue shot out and pierced Brick's lower abdomen. When he pulled his tongue back, blood stained his already red shirt crimson as blood poured from his wound. Brick fell to his knees in front of H.I.M with a low grunt before catching himself on his hands.

Feeling the victor, H.I.M began to laugh, but it was short lived as Brick wrenched the dagger from his chest. Blood washed over Brick's hand before drying as his fire powers were used to turn the blade red. Wasting no time, Brick detached H.I.M's head from his neck. Premature glee was frozen on the face, before Brick brought his other hand up and sent a wave of fire toward the two pieces that was H.I.M.

The charred remains crumbled before Brick, resembling nothing of the creature that it was before. Holding a hand to his bleeding abdomen, Brick felt woozy as blood flowed from his body. "Shit."

He collapsed to the side in a small pool of his own blood and whispered the only thing that mattered to him in that moment.

"Blossom."

Darkness and weightlessness consumed him then, and he prayed it wasn't everlasting.

Boomer and Butch were in mild shock as they flew through the realm that they never saw the true extent of. It was a surprise to see that the room they "lived" in was part of a number of closed off catacombs. There were a number of them, and from them—with the aid if their super hearing—heard all manner of sounds. Growling. Moaning. Screaming. Roaring.

"This is truly hell." Boomer said as he looked around. "Mojo could be anywhere."

Blinking once, Butch used his x-ray vision to scan the surrounding areas for their missing father. Boomer followed his example and searched. Each of the catacombs were filled with things that they did and did not expect to find hidden. Costumes and other creatures were one thing. However, the sentient beings that were heard crying out, and with X-ray vision seen throwing themselves against the stone wall were another.

"This place truly is hell." Boomer murmured as he continued searching for Mojo.

Butch ignored Boomer as he continued to search for green skinned chimp. He ignored the moving forms and tried to focus his attention on still forms. Mojo wasn't conscious, so using their super hearing was out.

Their concentration was broken but once, when the felt a tremor violently rock through the entire space. Also within the boys, unease—almost as if sick—filled them. Unsure what to think of it, and not having the luxury of time, they ignored it. Finding Mojo was paramount.

Time had no meaning in H.I.M's realm. Minutes could easily fade to hours, and Mojo's prolonged residence in this realm would not fare well for him. Butch put out a strong front, not wanting his nerves to show. Also, Boomer was worried enough for the both of them. It didn't help that Brick decided to stay behind and battle it out with H.I.M alone. Things were certainly different from then, but Brick was still their brother. Even with the words not spoken aloud, they were aware of how much they meant to each other.

Butch pushed the thought from his head, as he had to focus. It felt like they would never find Mojo when Butch saw a familiar form huddled on his side. "I found him! Boomer this way!"

Green and blue streaks filled the air as they rushed to the catacomb that concealed their father. Still using their x-rays vision, they could see that Mojo was still unconscious, but at the very least breathing. That's all that matter before returning their sight to its normal vision.

"Let's get him out of there." Butch said as he drew his fist back and shot it forward to break through the wall. Boomer followed suit, making their progress much faster.

Another tremor shook the space, and another wave of sickness filled the boys. Their heads swam and the edges of their vision blurred. Boomer couldn't stop the bile that came up his throat, and bought a hand up to try to push it back down. Unfortunately, the growing sickness pushed itself passed his lips and into his hand. When he pulled his hand from his mouth, he was terrified to see black covering his balm.

"Butch." He whispered, without taking his eyes from his hand.

Butch turned and saw the black bile running down Boomer's chin and pooled in his hand. He worried as to what it could be, but knew for all their discomfort, Mojo's was much worst. So urging Boomer forward, the two continued to pound away at the red rock, until there was nothing there but a black empty space with stale air pouring out.

Another tremor rocked the space, this time bringing rubble down in top of Butch and Boomer's heads. Shaking the dust from their hair, Butch reached inside the pocket they'd punched themselves into. "Let's take that as Brick winning."

"I hope so." Boomer answered as he eagerly reached into the dark space. He felt around almost blindly until his hands brushed against something furry. Knowing it was Mojo's he pushed himself inside and pulled Mojo into his arms. "Mojo? Mojo! Dad"

The words were unable to rouse Mojo from his oblivious state. The only thing that kept Boomer from believing him dead, was the faint pulse he could feel beneath his fingertips. "He's alive."

Another tremor rocked the realm and this time, Butch felt his strength leave him. He slumped against the opening and spat black bile from his own mouth. Roughly wiping his mouth, he leaned his head against the rock in support and fought against his eyes wanting to close. It was a short-lived battle as his vision blurred and darkness consumed him. His last thought being, _Buttercup._

The tremors seemed more frequent and it brought bout after bout of sickness to Boomer, more black bile come up and he turned his head so as to not sully Mojo's form. Even in his rapidly weakening state, Boomer refused to let go of Mojo. Who knew what was happening now, or what would be of them later. What he did know was that it couldn't end here. He had to get back. There were people waiting for them. A girl waiting for him. An angel. His angel. His Bubbles.

Darkness over took him first, then a weightless sensation.

 **Sorry to leave it here, but there was way too much going through my head to try to squeeze into one chapter. I will be writing every minute that I can spare, and typing away to get the ending to you. The next chapter will be the ending. An epilogue will follow and an excerpt from my next piece as an apology for prolonging the end.**

 **I love you all.**

 **AngelFallen96**


	52. Chapter 49

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Chapter Forty-Nine: From Heaven They Fell

After hearing that the professor was going to be for the most part all right, everyone agreed to convene at the Utonium home where they would all be a more comfortable. The girls easily changed into clothes they'd brought, while the boys just stripped their jackets and vests. Jack and Mac took up spaces on the couch, while Josh settled into a chair with a sigh.

"This certainly has been a night." Josh groaned out. "And I thought my prom was wild."

"I don't think anyone could've predicted what happened tonight." Jack sighed as he entwined his fingers behind his head.

"Tell me about it." Mac conceded, only to be distracted by Goo coming down the stairs wearing a simple yellow sundress. Her hair was free from the bun she'd worn at prom. "You're quite the ray of sunshine, Goo."

Josh and Jack turned and silently agreed with Mac. It was a much-needed gesture on this dim night. Goo gave Mac a smile as she made her way over to him and sat down. "Thank you, Macaroni."

The other girls came down and the guys watched as they made themselves comfortable in the living room. They were dressed in more comfortable clothes, ranging from jeans and t-shirts to sundresses to oversized sweaters. Blossom's state of dress was quite the shock, seeing as she was wearing a red plaid shirt and denim shorts. How she was dressed was so unlike her. It wasn't smart. It wasn't sophisticated. It was just a seventeen-year-old girl, who happened to be pregnant. The boys wisely kept their mouths shut about her looking pregnant, unlike how she did in her prom dress.

"So, what should we do while we wait?" Sam asked, breaking the tense silence that fell over everyone.

No one could come up with something that seemed appropriate at the moment. Watching television or a movie seemed too minor a distraction. The needed to be doing something physical. Something with their hands. An idea came to Goo's mind and she stood up suddenly.

"Let's play a game." Goo suggested. "Where do you guys keep pen and paper?"

"In a drawer in the kitchen, what are we doing?" Blossom called out.

Goo rushed out and rummaged around for a bit looking for the pens and paper. She sat down and tore a sheet of paper into pieces that she handed to everyone. "We're going to make predictions."

"Predictions?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes. We're going to write down our predictions for Blossom's baby. Will it be a boy or a girl? How much will he or she weigh? What day and time will the baby be born?" Goo explained as she began writing her prediction.

Josh rose a brow and turned to Tabitha. "Are we putting money down on this?"

"If we are then use the money to buy the baby a gift." Goo said. "All right, everyone write something down. And so everyone can have a fair chance, know that the Blossom is almost four months along."

Everyone took the moment to think about their predictions for the baby. The only one who wasn't writing was Blossom. She was biting her lip and tapping her pen against her knees. It was nerve wracking to think of the future at the moment, as she wasn't sure if Brick would be there. Closing her eyes, she tried to put that thought from her mind. Brick and his brothers would be fine. She had to believe that, so taking a deep breath she began writing down the predictions for her and Brick's baby.

After a brief while, everyone had written something down and waited for what to do next. "Now, I want everyone to say their prediction, and how much money you're willing to put down."

Josh, sitting at the farthest of the group went first. "Okay. I think it might be a girl. Born November fifth at 7:43pm. She's going to weigh in at six pounds and eight ounces."

Next was Tabitha. "I think it's going to be a girl. Born on Halloween at 10pm." She garnered a few laughs there. "She'll be seven pounds 3 ounces."

"A boy. Born November eleventh at 4:30am. Ten pounds 1 ounce." Sam predicted.

Blossom put a hand to her belly and winced. "That's a heavy baby."

"If it's a boy then he's going to be a hefty little guy." Goo said. "Girls are daintier." A low rumble of laughter filled the room.

"Blossom is going to have a girl. October twentieth at 10am. Eight pounds 6 ounces." Robin predicted.

"A boy. November first at 6pm. Seven pounds and 4 ounces." Mac suggested.

Jack shook his head as he made his prediction. "She's a small to be carrying a boy. I believe it's a girl born October fifteenth. Weighing at six pounds and two ounces. Delicate."

Tabitha snorted in the most unladylike manner. "The Power Puff girls are anything but delicate. Also, that baby is half Rowdy Ruff boy."

The mention of the boys brought a bout of sadness to the girls. Goo noticed this immediately and turned to the girls. "What are your predictions for the baby?"

Bubbles shook off her nerves and looked to her paper. "I think it's going to be a girl. She'll be born November fifth. Weighing six pounds and seven ounces."

"I think it might be a boy. He's going to be born October twenty-fifth at 1:11pm. Coming in at a hefty eight pounds five ounces."

Blossom looked down at her slip of paper with her prediction. She took a deep breath about to say her prediction, when a pang when through her stomach. "Oh." She put a hand over her stomach and stood up. Everyone watched worriedly as she made her way to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

Blossom braced one of her hands on the sink and put a hand to her head. "I think it was just nausea. The baby must know Brick is off fighting for our lives." She chuckled humorlessly.

Robin rubbed Blossom's arm reassuringly. "They're going to be okay."

Blossom nodded uncommittedly. "Would it be crazy if I said I was suddenly hungry?"

Robin shook her head and gave her a small smile. "I think a little bite to eat is a great idea. You go sit down while I made something for everyone."

Blossom nodded as she made her way to the breakfast nook and sat down. She rested her head in her hands and tried to brush away the feeling of unease filling her stomach. Something was upsetting the baby, but she couldn't place what it was and it bothered her. Her hand found itself rubbing soothing circles over her baby bump. _Everything's going to be all right,_ she thought comfortingly to the baby.

Not long after Blossom and Robin disappeared into the kitchen to make sandwiches, everyone else came from the living room and making their own sandwiches. Every kind of sandwich was made—ham and cheese, bacon lettuce and tomato, grilled cheese, and peanut butter and jelly. Everyone was talking over one another as they discussed what kind of sandwich was best, or how best to put together said sandwich. It was such a normal moment for everyone. It almost made them forget about the lives they were all worried about.

Key word being almost.

The nauseous feeling in Blossom's stomach hadn't subsided and the few bites of her sandwich weren't helping. She wanted to lay down, but it conflicted with her desire to stay awake until the boys' return. Unfortunately, it was a loosing battle as he eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each passing minute. When she looked at the clock, she saw that it was nearly four in the morning. It was a wonder that everyone still had energy to burn.

When Blossom was caught yawning, Josh walked over to her and offered to carry her to bed. "You're pregnant, sweetheart. You should sleep."

Blossom tried to resist, but Josh easily picked her up and brought her to the couch in the living room. She rested her head on one of the couch cushions and fell asleep almost as soon as her head made contact. After making sure that she was comfortable, Josh walked back to the kitchen, noticing that everyone was still pretty lively, if only for the sake of trying not to worry. It was only when you looked closely at the smiles, that you noticed some were more rigid than others. Particularly those of Buttercup and Bubbles. They were lucky to have such friends hang around to make them feel safe and secure.

This feeling lasted only for about an hour when Blossom woke up from her power nap coughing violently. Tears burned from her eyes as she brought a hand to her mouth and was shocked to find black bile splattering her hand. More black bile poured from her mouth staining the carpet in front of her. Her sense of unease flooded her, as she and the others heard the thunderous crack break through the air. Going to the window, everyone saw the three figures falling from the sky.

Before anyone could ask, what it was, Bubbles put her hands over her mouth in a sob. "It's the boys! We have to go to them!"

Buttercup didn't need to be told twice as she rushed to get to the front door. Her progression out the door stopped when she heard a faint thud followed by a scream. Blossom had collapsed to the floor and there was black bile lying in front of her.

Goo was immediately by her side and brushing her hair from her face. "Blossom, look at me. Look at me." She patted the side of her face gently. "Tell me what you feel."

Blossom felt her eyes fluttered as she tried to find the words. "I feel…strange. Like something's breaking away from me."

"I feel it too." Bubbles whimpered, she hands holding her arms around her. "Something's wrong. We need to get to them now."

Buttercup put a hand on her chest as her heart beat at an odd rhythm. All she could think of was the promised.

Looking between the girls, and their friends worried as to what could be happening when strong quake rocked everything in the city of Townsville.

Darkness. All around them was darkness. A sense of weightlessness and no direction surrounded them. Existing in an open void.

Then, there was a crack. A loud crack that seemed to tear the sky open, and from it four figures fell. Four familiar figures easily recognizable by their hair colors. Boomer, Brick, Butch, and Mojo fell from the sky. Mojo was securely wrapped in Boomer's arms as gravity pulled them down. It was reminiscent of the time the girls fell from the sky the first time they fought. Only this time the boys were the ones that were falling.

They landed hard in the center of Townsville, making a massive crater in the street. It didn't take long for a few police cars to arrive and check out the scene. Cautiously they flashed their lights into the crater, finding it difficult to see with the broken pipes and debris. Still, four figures were made out at the bottom.

"We need medical here, stat." One of the officers spoke into his radio after looking down into the crater. He didn't look hopeful as the depth of the hole in the ground, implied a great Boomer somehow managed to land on his back, taking the brunt of the fall from Mojo. His arms fell limp from the fall, and Mojo rolled to the side of him. Black bile was dripping from Boomer's mouth at a steady pace, staining the right corner of his shirt. Butch landed on his stomach and the left side of his face implanted into the ground, the black bile forming a small puddle beside his head. Brick's wounds were continuing to stain his shirt, with black mixing with the blood.

Paramedics came and were quick to drop down into crater to get to the figures. As they were doing that, the police officers tried to the keep the small crowd forming from getting closer to see who was in the hole. When the paramedics got to the bottom and saw who the bodies were, they shared a look, before making their way to them.

First, they checked for a pulse, and were mildly surprised to see that each of the boys had one—save that they were faint. Brick's pulse was much fainter and skin paler from the blood he was losing. The paramedics moved him first as he looked the worst off. Mojo's even fainter heart beat concerned them more and they moved him next. Strapping them to a gurney and then lifting them up, lights flashed over their faces. Mojo's normally green skin was pale and seemed sallower, despite his age. Brick could easily be mistaken for dead.

Once he was out of the hole and moved to a stretcher, everyone who was close to see recognized Mojo and began asking questions.

"Is that Mojo Jojo?"

"Is that Brick?"

"Are they attacking again?"

"Are his brothers just as injured?"

"Why'd they fall from the sky?"

"Who were they fighting?"

"Were they fighting each other?"

"Should we call the Power Puff girls?"

"Someone needs to call the girls."

The officers there were of the like mind with the crowd. Someone did need to contact the girls. The appearance of Mojo excited the crowd in the worse way, and the officers knew that the press would be there all too soon.

In the hole, the paramedics were checking the vitals of the boys, while strapping them to the gurneys. Their skin was pale, and it made a striking contrast to the black bile, that they couldn't identify. It wasn't vomit, and it didn't seem to be darkened blood. The boys needed to get to the hospital and soon. Not long after seeing the seriousness of the issue at hand, the boys were on their way up.

The small crowd had turned into quite the large one, as the press had arrived. From reporters to photo journalists, they all wanted to know what was happening.

"Can you confirm that Mojo had been taken to the hospital?"

"Who else was found below?"

"Are they the Rowdy Ruff Boys?'

"Are they returning to mayhem?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"How come the Power Puff Girls aren't here?"

"Have you decided not the call them?"

It was complete chaos as the questions continued to come from every direction. It was because of this that the girls had to use their flight powers to get to the boys. Their friends were left to try to push their way to the front. Upon seeing the Power Puff girls, the press began asking more questions. Most of them were pertaining to what they thought was going on.

When they landed, all it took was one reporter to call out to Blossom and asking the damning question. "Blossom, are you pregnant?"

Buttercup quickly grabbed the first camera that was within reach and crushed it in her hand. "If no one else wants to know how much it costs to repair an expensive camera, back off."

"Buttercup." Bubbles tried to soothe, but her nerves were just as on edge. "They need us."

Buttercup exhaled heavily and turned to the crater in the ground. She and Bubbles followed Blossom who went to speak to the lead paramedic. "I'm sorry Blossom, but we need to move these guys ASAP. I'm concerned about Mojo's near lack of breath, and all the black that's coming from each of them."

Blossom's head swam and she coughed, drawing the paramedics attention, especially when he saw black coating her hand.

"Open your mouth for me, please." The paramedic flashed a light into Blossom's mouth and saw the remnants of the black bile in her mouth. "I'm going to need you to come with us."

"Of course, I'm coming with you. Brick's my boyfriend and the father of my baby." Blossom countered.

The paramedic looked at Blossom's belly and sighed heavily. "Medically speaking, Blossom. I'm especially concerned with that bile and your child. Please, come with me."

Blossom waved her hands dismissively. "I'm fine. How's their condition?"

"Blossom, please. Get in an ambulance—even the one with Brick—Blossom!" before he could finish, she was running off to the ambulance that Brick was occupying.

The sensation of being near Brick was faint at best, non-existent at worst. Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw Brick. His eyes were closed, and his skin was paler than she'd ever seen it. His hair appeared faded. The shirt he wore was cut open revealing the two wounds that adorned his body. A deep cut at his shoulder and sickly hole in his left side, both oozing black making his blood a dull maroon.

"Brick," she whispered before getting into the ambulance to be nearer to him. She wanted to touch him, to prove that he truly was alive, but the paramedics told her to sit back and let them work over him.

Buttercup and Bubbles were having a hard time keeping themselves from interfering with the paramedics' job of getting the boys out of the hole. It distressed Bubbles greatly that she could barely feel Boomer's presence, even with him so relatively close to her. When he was pulled up from the hole she didn't hesitate to run over to him and look him over. Her super hearing was the saving grace—if only by a hairsbreadth—as he could hear the faint beating of his heart.

"Boomer? Boomer, please wake up. I'm here. I'm right here." Bubbles called out hoping that her voice would bring him back.

It garnered no response as his eyes remained unopened. The only movement of his body came from the jostling of his stretcher manipulated by the paramedics. Tears blurred her vision and she couldn't stop them from falling if she tried.

"Boomer, please wake up. Please." She whimpered as they hauled him into an ambulance and closed the doors.

Butch wasn't much different from Boomer, save for the reddening of his cheek from his impact with the ground. Buttercup couldn't find it in herself to move from her spot. She felt that if she moved toward Butch and saw him as still as he was, she'd break down and cry. The last thing she wanted to do for the vultures surrounding them was to show her tears. Also, a part of her knew that Butch would never let her live it down, that she cried for him on television.

Once Butch was placed in his own ambulance, Buttercup went to console Bubbles as best she could. She herself had yet to see Butch, and it was beginning to take its toll on her nerves. When she finally saw a stretcher with a familiar grown out mohawk appear, she broke from Bubbles to go see her man. When she was close enough to see, she noticed black lined the edges of his mouth, which coupled with his black hair made him seem deathly pale.

Reaching around the paramedics, she ran a hand through his hair gently. He didn't react, but she noticed immediately that something felt different. Yanking her hand back, she held it to her chest protectively. The paramedics hardly paid her any mind as she stood frozen in the street.

"I couldn't feel him." She whispered. "Why couldn't I feel him?" Buttercup looked down at her hands and clenched her fists. She walked to Bubbles placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Buttercup, we have to get to the hospital." She turned to her sister and noticed the almost vacant look on her face. "Buttercup?"

"Did you feel anything when you touched him?" Buttercup asked.

"What? Buttercup, now isn't the time to be thinking about—."

Buttercup gripped the shoulder of Bubbles' shirt and shook her angrily. "Did you feel anything when you touched him?"

The ambulances' doors slammed loudly, drawing the girls' attention. Bubbles shook Buttercup's hand off and turned to the leaving trucks. Growing frustrated, she turned back to Buttercup with a furrowed brow. "Buttercup, I—we don't have time to talk about this. _I_ have to be with the guy _I_ truly love."

Buttercup felt as if she'd been slapped. She ground her teeth irritably, as Bubbles took to the air and flew in the direction of the hospital. While standing there, cameras flashed and multiple reporters rattled off question after question. She didn't answer as took to the air and flew to the only place she ever felt safe.

There was darkness all around them, but it felt different. Kept flashing in and out of consciousness. Brick, Butch, and Boomer saw each other, but whenever they reached out to one another, they couldn't seem to catch the other. They called out to one another but couldn't hear anything. Their voices lost in the void that was the darkness.

 _What's happening to us?_

 _Where are we?_

 _Are we dead?_

 _No, we're not dead._

 _Then, we're alive?_

 _No._

 _Yes._

 _Then what?_

 _I don't know._

 _Brick._

 _Butch._

 _Boomer._

 _I'm scared._

 _I want to wake up._

 _Wake up._

 _Open your eyes._

 _Open your eyes._

 _Open your eyes._

Almost consecutively, the boys inhaled sharply before coughing up more black bile from their mouths. As Blossom was with Brick, her eyes grew worried before she coughed herself and black bile came from her mouth.

One paramedic looked over Blossom while the others looked over Brick, shifting them to his side to prevent him from choking, mindful of his injuries. Similar actions were occurring with the ambulances carrying Butch and Boomer.

Boomer's trajectory of the bile landed on a paramedic and she recoiled startled. The bile was almost tar like in its tackiness and thick consistency. It also stung like a hot poison.

As Butch coughed more, the paramedic noticed that his heart began to beat at an alarming rate, making his temperature spike. Sweat began to form on his brow and coated his body quickly.

The paramedic in Butch's ambulance patched a call to the others to see if they were seeing similar results. "We need to get these boys on ice the minute we get in. And someone needs to test that bile coming out their mouth."

The sirens began to blare as the quad of ambulances rushed faster to the hospital.

There was still darkness, but flashes of other colors—mostly reds, blues, and greens. They were moving so fast, it was hard to decipher what was happening. Then sounds came through. Faint sounds. Almost voices.

 _What's going on?_

 _Where are we?_

 _Who is that?_

 _Who's talking?_

Butch heard a sound that was bizarre to him, but he felt drawn nonetheless. He walked away from his brothers to inspect the sound. As he got moved further away, the darkness faded to reveal the safest place he knew. It was the cabin. The door opened without him touching it, revealing Buttercup laying on the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her, until he noticed the sound was coming from her.

 _Buttercup?_

She didn't react, but he couldn't hear his own voice.

 _Buttercup!_

Buttercup remained laying on her side, while Butch walked toward her. Kneeling in front of her, he was surprised to see that her face was red and blotchy from tears. Not frustrated, angry tears, but distraught, heartbroken tears. The sound he heard was her sobbing loudly without abandon. The sight was much unlike her, as she would never cry like this. Not over him. Not for him. Buttercup is stronger than that. He reached for her hoping she could feel him there.

Right before he would've made contact he was drawn back and the first true sensation he felt was cold. Ice cold.

Boomer was in a bright room a truly bright room and found himself confused as to what was going on. The last he remembered was holding Mojo in his arms and coughing black from his mouth. Where he currently was, was lost on him. Then he heard his name. Turning he saw the one thing he would always be glad to see. There was Bubbles. Looking frantic and calling his name.

 _I'm here._

Boomer put a hand to his throat, afraid for why he couldn't hear himself. He then looked to Bubbles who had her back to him and practically ran to her.

"Boomer!"

 _I'm here. I'm standing right here!_

He tried to say to no avail. What terrified him more was that she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking through him. When he turned to see what she was staring at, his heart sank.

 _No. No, no, no. I'm not dead. I'm not. Bubbles. I'm here._

"Let's get that ice on him, now." Was all the warning before that cold sensation body slammed him onto the medical examiner's table.

Brick didn't venture far. As the most important people were standing right beside him. He was worried about her coughing the same black bile that was coming from him. Her skin was also flushed with fever. His back was purposefully kept turned away from his body. He knew he looked terrible, if how he felt before he lost consciousness was anything to go by.

H.I.M was a crafty bastard. He had made sure that the boys would suffer even after his death. Brick felt himself suffering as he watched people make Blossom lie down as they placed cool packs on her face and exposed skin. As she placed a hand over her belly, he worried what would become of their baby. He hoped nothing would happen to either of them.

Suddenly a cold sensation came over him. The next thing he knew he was staring up at the white tiled ceiling.

Hours later, Boomer work to the most beautiful sight. Before him was a mass of yellow hair, familiar in its loose ringlets and the head that accompanied them. Looking further down, he took in her semi-relaxed sleeping expression. Still she was beautiful to him. Her head resting on his chest and her hand wrapped around his waist, holding him to her. Careful, so as not to knock her off the bed, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. She felt so good against him. She felt like home.

The sudden squeeze roused Bubbles from her slumber. All she felt was warmth and comfort and she snuggled deeper, causing a contented sigh to brush across her forehead. Unsure if she was dreaming or not, she sat up suddenly throwing herself off balance and falling from the bed.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted as he leaned over the side of the bed. At the same moment, Bubbles stood up and knocked her forehead against Boomer's. The pain rang through their heads, but for a moment—longer for Boomer in his feverish state. When it subsided, Boomer and Bubbles just stared at each other, disbelief filling them about the other actually being there.

Boomer was the first to break out of the trance as he let out a soft chuckle as he stared at Bubbles. "Hey Angel."

Bubbles let out a relieved breath and quickly moved to wrap Boomer into her arms. It felt like she'd gone too long without him beside her. Boomer tightened his hold on Bubbles and buried his nose in her hair. Bubbles held tight to Boomer and let the tears of happiness pour from her eyes. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

She squeezed too tight, causing Boomer to inhale in pain, making her back away and look him over. "You are okay, aren't you?"

Boomer moved his body slowly, feeling the stiffness from both lying still and from having been in a fight the previous night. "I think so, but I do feel like crud."

Bubbles put a hand on Boomer's face, noticing the heat radiating from him. "You're burning a fever, that's all I know. As for everything else, I can say from personal experience that falling from the sky hurts like hell."

"Fell from the sky?" Confusion showed itself on Boomer's brow and in his tone. "When did that happen?"

"Last night." Bubbles said as she took hold of Boomer's hand. "Everyone was at our house when we heard the loud crack. It was like thunder and an explosion. Then we felt the quake. You guys landed pretty hard." She then shook her head in disbelief. "You took the brunt of Mojo's fall, but he still fractured his arm."

"Mojo's all right? Where is he?" The news of Mojo being alive soothed nerves he wasn't aware were stressed. "So it's safe to say that Brick and Butch are okay too, right?"

When Bubbles nodded, Boomer reclined his head against the pillows and laughed almost hysterically. "Thank god. When we blacked out, I wasn't sure of anything."

Bubbles just squeezed Boomer's hand before bringing it to her mouth to kiss his knuckles. Boomer smiled happy that Bubbles was right beside him. He then reached out and ran his hand over her cheek. "Hmmm." She turned her face inward to kiss his palm gently.

"You know, as long as you're kissing me…" he trailed off pretending to be coy. "..why not place a well-deserved kiss here?" he asked pointing at his mouth.

Bubbles smiled warmly as she scooted carefully on the bed and kissed Boomer's lips softly. When she pulled back, Boomer cupper her head with his hand to keep her from moving further.

"I got hurt really bad. I'll only feel better if you give me a big kiss." He hammed up for her playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Bubbles giggled cutely as she leaned into give Boomer a deeper kiss. This time she didn't pull away as he traced the seem of her mouth with his tongue. Opening her mouth, she allowed Boomer's tongue to caress hers as lovingly. She sighed happily into the kiss, bringing her hand up to thread into his hair.

The gesture made primal need fill Boomer's gut, as he pulled Bubbles further onto the bed. When her body was half lying atop him, he cradled her head with one hand and caressed the left side of her body from her shoulder to her thigh. His hand would've ventured inward, if it weren't for the sudden banging open of the door, causing them to break apart.

"Boomer!" Mojo said with a smile, only for it to fall when he saw Bubbles lying partially on top of Boomer.

Butch had come into the room after him and couldn't hold in the sigh as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Here we go."

Brown eyes opened to the ceiling and to see a nurse changing a drip beside him. After she was sure he was set right, she noticed that he was awake. "Oh, good afternoon."

"Afternoon?" He noticed the I.V. attached to the vein on the back of his hand and felt an uncomfortable itching in his side. "What day is it?"

"It's only Sunday."

"What's my diagnosis?" His tone was annoyed, as he was usually the one treating, rather than being treated.

The nurse gave him a worried look that came with the behavior, she knew he was sure to exhibit. "You have fifteen stitches for the cut we found in your side and gave you a transfusion."

The professor nodded as graciously as he could before sighing. "Have my daughters been told?"

The nurse gave a visible sigh of relief that he was choosing not to be difficult. "I'm told they wee here with their friends last night, but…" she gave a cautious look to the door, before turning back to him. "…the grapevine is saying that Blossom was admitted sometime around dawn along with the Rowdy Ruff boys."

"What?" the professor shouted, moving to sit up. The nurse quickly moved to make him recline.

"Please, stay still."

"Where are they now?" he asked still moving to get up.

"You're going to reopen your stitches." The nurse tried to warn.

The professor carefully stood up and wrapped his hand around the I.V. he was tethered to. "Please, I'm her father and their physician."

The nurse found herself unable to stop the professor from leaving his room. All she could do was follow him with his I.V., making sure it didn't get caught on anything. The nurse at the desk was surprised to see him and looked at the poor girl standing behind him, helpless to stop him. "Professor Utonium! I must insist, you return to—."

"Where is Blossom?"

"Professor, you have to rest. It's important that you rest. You went through a lot last night."

"This is nothing compared to what my girls and those boys have went through last night." The professor protested. "Tell me where they are right now."

"Ma'am?" the young nurse questioned the nurse at the desk.

The nurse looked between the professor and the young nurse behind him, before sighing and relenting the information he needed. The younger nurse reluctantly followed after him and held his I.V. out of the way. He leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator holding a hand to his side, his stitches pulling lightly.

"After we see them, I must recommend that you go back to your room and rest." The nurse suggested gently.

The professor nodded his head, knowing he was stressing the girl out more than was necessary. Once the elevator doors opened, the two made their way down the hall and looked into the first room. Inside, were Blossom and Brick in two separate beds. Both were asleep in the standard hospital gowns, yet Brick wasn't under any blankets and there were cooling compresses placed over his exposed skin. "Brick's temperature runs higher than the boys. Always has. Those compresses aren't doing much for him."

"The compresses are for the fever." A doctor said as he came to stand behind the professor. "Doctor Suarez."

"Professor Utonium." The professor answered turning away from the sight. "What's their prognosis?"

"I cannot discuss another patient's condition, sir."

"I'm their physician. I know more about their physiology than anyone else." The professor spoke in a concerned tone. "What do you mean fever?"

Dr. Suarez looked at the worry on the professor's face and feeling sympathy and respect for the scientist before him, he turned to look into Brick and Blossom's room. "The boys were coughing up a dark substance, and they were beginning to run an intense fever when they first arrived."

The professor's mind was going a mile a minute as he listened to the doctor's description of the boys' conditions. "What about Blossom? Why was she admitted?"

"She was showing similar symptoms as the boys, but on a smaller degree." Dr. Suarez explained.

The professor opened the door as quietly as he could and walked in. Going over to Blossom's bed, he noticed the faint flush across her cheeks and nose. Sweat coated her brow and her breathing was slow and shallow. He brushed a tendril of hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Turning to Brick, he grimaced at the sight of his bandaged shoulder and lower torso. Moving closer he peeled back the bandaging of his shoulder. The cut itself looked infected with the black oozing from the wound. The professor's brow furrowed at the sickly sight. While he was placing the bandaging back in its place, the redhead was roused from his sleep.

"Why are you the first thing I see when I wake up?" Brick complained groggily.

The professor smiled relieved. If Brick could joke, then he wasn't in as dire a state as he would've thought. "I'm fulfilling my roles as your physician. How do you feel?"

"Like I went to Hell and back, which I did." Brick tried to move, and his shoulder pulled painfully. "That son of a bitch, got me good."

The professor nodded in agreement. "What happened?"

Brick groaned as he brought his other hand to his face and rubbed it agitatedly. "It was a nasty fight in the end. We fought as a whole starting out, but Mojo was there and—Mojo!" Brick's eyes went wide with worry. "Where are Mojo and my brothers?"

Before the professor could answer, he and Brick turned at the loud yelling coming from the hallway. There were many voices sounding that were moving closer to the room they were currently occupying. Four voices sounded the loudest and were easily recognizable."

"Would you calm the fuck down? We're already in the hospital!" Butch's ruff voice resounded in the halls.

"Once again, no thanks to your involvement with these girls." Mojo's gruff voice filled the hall. "You just can't seem to help yourself can you?"

"Mojo!" Boomer snapped, indignantly. "Don't you yell at Bubbles!"

"We didn't do anything! We've never done anything to them! Maybe if you'd done something none of us would be here!" Bubbles yelled back, her voice carrying a bit of her sonic scream.

The rising ruckus woke up Blossom and before she could register that Brick and the professor where awake before her, Mojo barged into the room.

"Brick!" Mojo shouted, before taking a good look at him and noticing his worse for wear state. "Oh, Brick."

Mojo ignored the professor and Blossom's presence as he went to his eldest son to give a more thorough examination. He ran his hands over his wrapped wounds and muttering to himself about how this could've happened. Why this happened. Who was to blame. What could he do about this.

While Mojo was lost in his own thoughts over Brick, Bubbles came into the room and wrapped the professor into a gentle hug. "Are you all right?"

"I look worst than I feel." The professor sad before looking at an irritated Butch and defensive Boomer standing in the doorway. "Though there are bigger concerns at the moment."

Brick brushed off Mojo's hands as he turned to the professor. "Would you stop?" Mojo's fretting was beginning to embarrass him. "What do you mean?"

"The four of you are burning with fever and have been vomiting. Well, Blossom, Butch, and Boomer have. Brick, your wounds look infected by this bile." The professor explained. "As soon as I'm allowed, I'll be speaking with your doctor and see if I can help figure this out."

Brick frowned displeased as he reclined against the pillows, only to have to swat at Mojo again to keep his hands off him. "H.I.M."

The professor turned his head sharply in Brick's direction. "I thought you said he was dead."

Blue and green eyes widened, though they said nothing. They figured Brick had killed H.I.M, it was just more affirming than anything else to hear the words spoken aloud. Boomer looked at Bubbles with a small, yet radiant smile and she gifted him with one of her own. Butch's pleasure wasn't nearly at the level of his brothers for obvious reasons.

"Where's Buttercup?"

"Isn't she here?" The professor asked.

Bubbles shook her head. "No. She hasn't been here all night."

Butch folded his arms across his chest and tried to keep the disappointment and hurt off his face. His brothers had their girls here—where was his?

Mojo turned his attention back to Brick. "Finish explaining what H.I.M has to do with your condition if he's dead."

Brick looked between the people waiting expectantly and exhaled heavily. "He told me that when I kill him, I kill us. He said that cooties shot he gave us had his essence in it."

Boomer's eyes widened. "What does that mean for us now that he's dead?"

Brick shrugged his good shoulder. "I don't know."

Bubbles reached for Boomer's hand and gave it tight squeeze. Boomer returned to gesture, much to Mojo's displeasure.

The professor pursed his lips as he thought this over. Going to Brick, he placed his hand to the back of his forehead. He then did the same to Boomer and Butch. When he checked Blossom, he had her open her mouth and took a tissue to wipe the inside of her mouth. The black bile wasn't nearly as thick as in the boys' systems. Her fever wasn't as high either.

"Hmmm." The professor mused. "I think I have an idea of what's going on, but I'll need a blood sample for each of you."

Buttercup woke up to the sun shining through the curtains of the cabin. It was warm and made the her back hot with its radiation. Looking across the room, her gaze was fixated on the eighties band poster on the wall across from her. On the shag carpet was her phone in pieces. She figured she'd be getting a call as soon as the boys were awake. When they awoke, she was sure Butch was going to be looking for her, but she wasn't ready to face him yet.

When she'd touched him last night, she couldn't feel anything. The tingles weren't there. The connection wasn't there. It was as if touching any guy, and it shouldn't have been like that. At that moment, she was as far away from him as was reasonable and the urge to be by his side wasn't nearly as great. She remembered right before the boys' reentry, she'd felt something in her chest. What if that was her connection to Butch going away?

It seemed all too easy for her sisters to not understand, as Bubbles never truly thought much about the tingles in the first place, and Blossom was pregnant—part of Brick would always be with her. Buttercup and Butch's relationship was much more fragile and precious.

Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and decided to go home. She needed to shower and gather her thoughts, before trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for not going to the hospital. She sighed heavily knowing that Butch would be a lot harder to convince. That is if his feelings hadn't changed.

Her flight home had been a slow one, due to her emotional fatigue. Once there, she headed straight for the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once she was naked, she stepped under the hot water and let it wash away the edge. She knew it wasn't going to completely make her feel better, but it would be better than she currently was. When she reached for her body wash, she popped the cap and took a deep inhale as per her norm. The scent of jasmine filled her nose and had her thinking of Butch and the shower they took together.

It seemed like ages ago since that night. Before Buttercup could delve deeper into those thoughts, she poured a handful of the jasmine body wash into a towel and began to scrub her body. The bathroom quickly filled with jasmine scented steam and helped in soothing Buttercup's nerves. When the water began to run cold, she wrapped a towel around herself and treaded barefoot to her room. She dressed in her most comfortable clothes, which consisted of a pair of green plaid leggings and a black oversized sweatshirt. She then flopped onto her bed and groaned loudly into her pillow.

"Only you can make me love you and hate you at the same time Butch." Buttercup said speaking into her pillow.

After a day of mandatory bedrest, the professor was allowed to return home. He immediately found himself down in the lab with a sample of the bile from Brick's blood. He had a hunch as to what was happening, but knew he needed to know exactly what was happening.

Placing the bile sample in a lens, he put it under a microscope to look at the bile's behavior. The bile itself was mixed into Brick's blood and moving. However, when he looked at the edges of the bile, the cells that made it up were dying. They black clots shriveled and disappeared—all that remained was Brick's blood, though it looked different yet familiar at the same time.

Standing up, the professor went to his files and searched until he found a folder with Brick's name on it. Looking briefly, he pulled up a blown-up image of Brick's blood from when he first took samples of the boys' blood. He made sure to have it in color and noticed the darker hue of the blood. Then pulling out a picture of Blossom's blood, he walked back to the microscope and looked at Brick's blood. "Huh. Well how about that."

Brick's blood and Blossom's blood looked the same under the microscope. He'd had to look at more samples as time progressed, but from what he could tell the boys were going to be all right. Their fever was just their bodies getting rid of H.I.M's essence. With the demon dead, it was like virus that the body needed time to work out. Blossom being sick had to do with her being pregnant with Brick's child.

As he was finishing up, he planned on going to his room to rest after calling the hospital and speaking with the boys' doctor. Just as he was coming out of his lab, her heard Bubbles and Buttercup speaking in the kitchen.

"The boys are awake now."

"Good."

"Well…"

"Well, what Bubbles?"

"Aren't you going to go see them?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Buttercup sighed as she walked to the refrigerator to get something to drink. "It means, I don't know Bubbles. What else would it mean?"

The professor had walked into the kitchen to see Buttercup with her back to Bubbles. Her posture was stiff and from the way she was holding her head, trying not to cry. Clearing his throat to grab their attention, Buttercup turned and confirmed for the professor that she indeed was on the verge of tears.

"Bubbles, could you give us a minute?" The professor asked.

Bubbles looked between the professor and her sister, before nodding and turned to leave. Once she was gone, Buttercup turned her watery eyes to the professor. She then turned away from the professor and took a long sip of her drink.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"How is he?" she asked without turning.

The professor knew who she was talking about without much effort of thinking. "He was wondering where you were."

"That's not what I was asking."

"Their bodies are fighting off H.I.M's poison."

"Poison?" Buttercup swallowed.

"It's nothing serious. They'll be fine in a few days." The professor walked over to Buttercup and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's really bothering you?"

Buttercup shook her head. "Something's different."

"How so?"

Buttercup bit her lip and then threw the glass in her hand into the sink. The professor closed his eyes against the loud shattering. She put a hand to her forehead before a sob wracked through her. "When we touched…I would always feel…these tingles. The other night…when I touched him…" a louder sob broke through he, causing the professor to put an arm around her and pull her into his arms. "…I couldn't feel anything. What if…the only reason I ever started to like him…was because…of that?"

"Sweetheart…" the professor started.

"What if I…never really liked him…and he never liked me?"

The professor kissed the top of Buttercup's head and held her tighter. "You wouldn't be this upset and crying if you never truly loved him, Buttercup."

That statement brought on another bout of tears, while the professor shushed her.

At school everyone had heard the news about the Rowdy Ruff boys falling from the sky. Blossom was still in the hospital, so she wasn't there to met with question after question. Many of the students wanted to know what happened. Why had the boys fallen to the center of Townsville? Were they fighting with the boys? Did they have anything to do with Blossom not being in school?

The questions were never ending, and it took Jack, Mac, and Tabitha almost threatening to get the more persistent prying students out of Buttercup and Bubble's faces. A few people needed a more physical reason to back off. Mitch was one of them, as he made an out of line comment to Buttercup.

"That pussy of your finally got tired of the abuse?"

That earned him a punch in the mouth that sure as knocked a few teeth loose, of not completely out. The phone call the professor received was less than gracious. Thankfully, she only sustained a three-day suspension and denial of final exemption.

"For what it's worth, he totally deserved it." Sam reassured her.

Another person that said the wrong thing was Dexter. He hadn't been at prom like Deedee, so he didn't know what was going on. As knew as much as the rumors implied. Deedee warned against him saying anything stupid, as he'd already dug a deep enough hole for the both of them.

Unfortunately, he didn't heed her warning, as he mouthed off the first chance he got. With school being so close to the end, the numbers for class rank were being displayed. The top ten students were called, and Dexter couldn't help his smugness at being named Valedictorian.

"Seems they weren't all that smart to enough to snag the Valedictorian, or to not cause a scene with their problems."

It was pure juvenile boy behavior, but Jack and Mac took Dexter into the bathroom and gave him the worst atomic wedgie. They left him hanging from one of the hooks in a stall. Of course, Deedee found out about it, but there wasn't much room for an argument, as she'd warned him.

It was conflicting for her when she as Dexter's older sister had to protect him, but then as the girls' friend, she wanted to be on their side. Her being on Dexter's side lately had taken her attention away from more pressing issues. She'd been scared when she heard that the boys and Blossom were in the hospital.

Around lunch, she'd sat with the joined group of the girls, Mac, and Jack. They told her the full story about the events following prom and what had been going on since.

"Oh my god." Deedee murmured. "How long will they be in the hospital?"

"I talked to Boomer last night and he said for the most part he felt fine." Bubbles told her. "The professor thinks they should be out by the end of the week, if not sooner."

"That's good." Deedee said. "I was worried when I saw on the news the boys being hauled off in ambulances."

Buttercup's hand on her fork clenched, almost breaking. Jack noticed the action and decided to change the subject for her sake. "Hey, did they find a dagger?"

Buttercup's brow furrowed. "What dagger?"

"They didn't tell you?" Jack spoke, drawing the girls' attention. "I gave them a dagger so that they could kill H.I.M."

What happened next, surprised everyone. Buttercup reached over the table and yanked Jack up by the collar of his shirt. "Did you know that dagger could kill them too?"

"I knew and told them to be careful." Jack said calmly. "If I wasn't sure of their ability, I would've given them something else to have an edge."

Jack's soft demeanor made Buttercup's anger fizzle. She let him go unceremoniously and sat back down, slumping. Jack caught himself on the table with his hands, sitting down across from Buttercup. He wasn't going to anything against her, she was upset and worried. Her way of dealing with stress was with physical exertion.

Putting her face in her hands, she groaned loudly and felt her nose and eyes burn with unshed tears. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she left the cafeteria without a word. At the table everyone shared looks of concern.

"Has she gone to see them yet?" Tabitha asked.

Bubbles shook her head in the negative. "I think I have an idea why, but I couldn't know for sure."

Butch's nerves were beginning to fray. It had been three days since he'd been in the hospital, and he'd yet to see Buttercup. Blossom was holed up in the hospital with them, so it was obvious that Brick saw her as often as he could. Bubbles arrived the minute school let out and left only when visiting hours were over. Buttercup on the other hadn't even tried to contact him.

When the professor had come to speak with their doctor two days ago, Butch had cornered him and more or less demanded where Buttercup was.

"She's been at home."

"Does she know I'm awake?" Butch had asked.

"She does." The professor continued to answer Butch in short sentences, beginning to anger him. "She's worried and doesn't know how to speak to you about it."

"Is she pregnant?" he asked earnestly.

The professor glared hard at Butch, until he realized he was serious. "She's not pregnant." He then narrowed his eyes at Butch. "You have been having protected sex with my daughter, haven't you?"

Butch actually blushed and turned his head away. "No offense to my brother, but I wear protection." He'd never admit that he had unprotected sex with Buttercup. "Then is she breaking up with me?"

The professor couldn't hold back the small chuckle that escaped him, before placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about that."

"Then why hasn't she been here?" he grumbled, having folded his arms across his chest—made uncomfortable by the nice gesture from the professor. "She hasn't even contacted me."

"She'll come when she's ready."

 _She'll come when she's ready, my ass._ He thought as he stared out his hospital room window. He wanted to see his girl, his cupcake. He thought they were passed this behavior. The last time she'd acted like this was after first having sex, and she ran from him. With hindsight, Butch could see that Buttercup had reason then. But what was her reason now. He hadn't done anything to make her doubt his feelings for her. How could he, when all his actions had been the opposite?

He was bored and anxious, a deadly combination for a boy. Leaving the window, he went to the door, only to close it after checking the hallway for any nurses, orderlies, Mojo, or his brothers. No nurses or orderlies. Mojo was napping—after being given a sedative-, and his brothers were occupied with their counterparts. Going back to the window, he unlocked the latch and jumped onto the ledge. The push off was a little rocky as he was still a little ill, but he caught himself and then took off in the direction of the Utonium house.

His flight was slower than he'd have liked, but there was no helping it. The would've been five-minute fly took fifteen. By the time he landed in front of the red door, sweat was forming on his brow and was more exhausted than he'd anticipated. Knocking on the door, he leaned against the frame tiredly. The door opened revealing a shocked and wide-eyed Buttercup.

The two just stared at each other, before Butch swayed and began to fall. Buttercup caught him and easily brought him into the house. Helping him to the living room couch, Butch laid down and threw an arm over his face. Buttercup ran a hand nervously through her hair, as he waited for the feel of him being near to send tingles down her spine. Instead she felt her heart constrict when she didn't feel anything. Butch was inches from her and she felt nothing, but trepidation. She turned to leave the living room, when she felt a hand latch onto her wrist.

"No. Stay right here." Butch murmured lowly. "This is the first time I've seen you since I got back. What the fuck, Buttercup?"

Buttercup hadn't turned to look at him as she swallowed, and tears rolled down her face. Butch was touching her, skin to skin, and she felt nothing aside from the warmth of his skin—which was minimal at best despite his slight fever. "I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what?" he asked with frustration easily coating his tone.

Buttercup took a deep breath as she kept her gaze away from his piercing one. "I couldn't…feel you." She murmured so low that Butch didn't catch it.

"What?"

Buttercup's breath shuddered before turning to Butch and leaning down the bring his hand to her face. Butch caressed her skin and lips. All the while, Buttercup's eyes watered and he moved his thumb under her eye to catch the tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

She caressed the back of his hand to try to get her point across. "What do you feel?"

"I feel like absolute shit. Mostly because I got my ass kicked a few days ago and crash landed in the middle if the city. Partly because my girlfriend hasn't come to see me once in the hospital."

"What you feel, not how you feel jackass." Buttercup groaned out frustrated.

Butch groaned himself as he dropped his hand and closed his eyes. "Buttercup, my head's been frying for about three days now. I don't have the energy for this."

"I can't feel anything."

"Buttercup…" Butch warned.

"I can't feel anything when we touch." She rushed out. "You remember those tingles we used to feel, well I can't feel them anymore."

Butch's brow furrowed before he reached out to take Buttercup's face in his hand again. She was right, he couldn't feel the tingles and the realization showed on his face. "That's weird."

"Weird?" Buttercup said as she pulled out of his touch and began pacing in front of him, irritably. "That's all you can say? 'Weird?'"

Butch shrugged, unsure as to why she was getting so upset. "Yeah. How else would I describe it?"

"Try distressing." Buttercup snapped, growing angry and more convinced that her fears were sound.

"I don't see how."

Stopping in her tracks, Buttercup turned to look at Butch and folded her arms across her chest. The gesture, normally one of defiance, was one of defense. "The only reason you started _fucking_ me was because of it Butch!"

"Aren't we passed this?" Butch groaned as he moved to sit up. "I love you, Buttercup."

The right words were being said but Buttercup couldn't find it in herself to believe them. "Do you?"

Butch's eyes widened as if slapped, before rage filled him. "How the fuck can you ask me that?" He stood up and loomed over her. "I went to go fight H.I.M because I wanted us to be safe! I got my ass kicked while trying to kill him! I'm sick fighting the last of H.I.M out of my system! What the fuck else is there that you need to prove that I love you?"

Feeling her heart constrict in her chest, Buttercup brought a hand up to rub her chest to unsuccessfully alleviate the feeling. She couldn't find the words to say to Butch, but took comfort in the professor's words from a few days ago. _She wouldn't be feeling this way if she didn't love him._ Maybe that applied to Butch as well. His actions certainly said as much.

Tears then fell from her eyes unrelenting, causing Butch's rage to fizzle. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the feel of her pressed against him. Tingles or no tingles, nothing felt better in his arms than Buttercup. Buttercup followed Butch's example and snuggled closer into his chest. She felt safe. She felt loved.

Sudden exhaustion filled Butch and with his arms still wrapped around Buttercup sat back down on the couch with her. He adjusted them so that they were lying side by side, spooning. Buttercup wrapped her upper leg around Butch's calf and snuggled close to him. Soon enough the two of them fell asleep knowing that when they woke up, the other would continue to be there.

The End

 **Hey my Lovelies. I really do apologize for the long wait on the final chapter. Stay tuned for the epilogue. It's graduation and a little something extra. It has been a joy writing for you all, and I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. But as you all know this isn't the end. We have to see what happens with Blossom and Brick's baby, so there will be a sequel. Baby madness. College craze! Road trips! It's going to fun, and there will be drama.**

 **Again, thank you all for being on this journey with me. It had been a pleasure. Your reviews have been helpful, funny, and motivating through the writer's block. I love you all.**

 **AngelFallen96**


	53. Epilogue

I do not own the Power Puff Girls or the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Epilogue: Graduation

"Age doesn't mean anything." Dexter started his Valedictorian speech. "I mean, take me for example." A chorus rang through the students, mostly groans with a few laughs mixed in. Deedee put her face in her hands and shook her head. She knew that Dexter couldn't resist being superior.

"Blowhard!" Brick called out, causing a chorus of laughter to fill the auditorium, and heat to fill Dexter's cheeks. He laughed before smirking at the scowling Dexter on stage, as he sat in the front row with the other top ten students beside Blossom.

"As the youngest, there was much I had to prove." He turned his nose up at Brick.

"Like what? That he _was_ a senior?" Brick whispered with his arm over Blossom's shoulders. "Does he know he only became the Valedictorian because we missed school for almost a week, right?"

Blossom beat her hand gently against Brick's chest but couldn't keep the mischievous smile from her face. "Let him think he earned it."

Brick rose a brow and scoffed with a kiss to her cheek. "You're so sweet, Cherry."

"You're not so bad yourself, Peach boy." Blossom replied.

The two shared a laugh before turning their attention back to Dexter at the podium. "We're on the rise and this is the time to keep reaching for the stars. Many things are coming our way. More for some than for others." He boasted thinking of his many college letters accepting him for the fall. "Those that have the ability to do well, go out and do it. Those who need the extra push, take the leap. Rise above your short comings. We have nothing to hold us back except ourselves, so don't stand in your own way. There will be ups…" he smirked proudly. "…and there will be downs."

When he threw a smug look in Brick and Blossom's direction, Brick rolled his eyes while Blossom patted her nearly five-month belly. "Don't say anything."

"No promises." Brick whispered, knowing full well he was going to respond to Dexter's ignorant comment, thus ruining his speech.

Blossom sighed resigned knowing Brick's intentions all too well. "Give him a break."

"On a technicality?" Brick scoffed.

"Just know that once you've hit rock bottom, the only way to go from there is up." Dexter smiled superiorly. "And don't get jealous of those flying higher. You'll get there…eventually."

"And you'll reached puberty…eventually!" Butch called out from near the center of students, laughing it up with Boomer right beside him.

The student body laughed and once again at Dexter, including Deedee as she knew he totally deserved it. He couldn't get by unscathed making purposefully snide comments. Valedictorian or not.

Dexter cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses agitatedly. "So congratulations to the class of 2017!"

The band struck up the pomp and circumstance number and the students prepared to have their names called to receive their diplomas. Brick helped Blossom up and smiled widely at her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Blossom spoke breathless half from excitement and the exertion of standing up.

"Dexter Smartmen, your class Valedictorian." The announcer called out. Dexter already standing on stage walked the short distance to receive his diploma and shook hands with the principal.

"Blossom Utonium." A chorus of cheers rang out in the auditorium, mostly from her sisters, Brick's brothers and their entourage of friends. Brick guided her to the stairs of the stage and helped her up, following closely behind. She was handed her diploma and shook hands with the principal.

"Brick Jojo." His brothers were extremely loud in calling out to him, making him shake his head in mock annoyance. He repeated the same routine as Blossom and Dexter but stopped before heading off stage.

"Hey guys, as you know Blossom and I are expecting." He called out. "And we wanted to take the time to announce that we'll be having a boy!"

Blossom took off her graduation cap as did Brick and replaced them with red caps. Blossom had her cap turned forward, before Brick shook his head. He then took the hat off and turned it backwards.

"This is how you wear a cap." Brick smiled with a kiss to her temple, while their class cheered happily for them. Well, except for those who groaned at having the wrong prediction. Butch and Boomer yelled even louder at knowing there was going to be a fourth Rowdy Ruff Boy.

Dexter stood off the side of the stage with a frown, upset that Brick still was getting all the limelight. He was the Valedictorian. Shouldn't everyone be cheering for him? He scowled and nearly stomped his way back to his seat.

Brick placed a deep kiss on Blossom's lips and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's been great knowing you guys. Well, most of you."

The crowd laughed before the principal gently ushered him and Blossom from the stage to proceed with the graduation. Blossom kissed Brick once off stage and cupped his face in her hands. "We made it."

"Yeah."

"We graduated." She nearly squealed.

"Uh-huh."

"We're going to college."

Brick nodded his head and patted her belly. "And we're having a son."

"A son. A baby boy." Blossom sighed, before laughing. "God help us."

Brick chuckled before leading her back to their seats.

The rest of the procession went off without a hitch. The students in varying degrees of excitement—from feigned nonchalance to tears to yelling out loud "I made it!".

The families and friends of the students graduating were just was excited. In the stands, Mojo and the professor sat next to one another while they waited for their other children's names to be called.

"You should be proud of your boys." The professor started, clapping obligatorily for the other students.

"I am." Mojo grumbled. "Despite certain things."

"My daughters wouldn't happen to be 'certain things' would they?" The professor asked. When Mojo didn't answer, he sighed. "They would've ran into each other eventually. You do know that, don't you?"

Mojo swallowed uneasily. "Yes, but I hoped to be dead. That way I wouldn't have to see them throw their lives away."

"They're not throwing their lives away." The professor spoke. "They're just growing up faster than we thought."

Mojo looked at the professor and noticed the tightness around his eyes. Even though he was saying the words to reassure him, it was clear that he wasn't ready to let go his girls any more than Mojo his boys. "You're prepared to become a grandfather?"

"You're a grandfather to be as well." The professor reminded him.

Mojo grunted. "No, I'm not." The stubborn frown had set across his brow and mouth, causing the professor to sigh tiredly.

"No matter how much you fight against this, Brick has made his decision." The professor rubbed his eyes. "Blossom has invited you to come to dinner tonight."

Mojo looked at the professor incredulously. He then scoffed and turned his head away from the professor. "The boys and I are having our own lunch after the ceremony."

The professor cleared his throat and flooded his arms. "Let me guess. You're going to Sakimoto, reservation at five thirty?"

Surprise filled Mojo, before realization hit him and his scowled. "Those rotten little bastards."

Laughter broke from the professor's mouth at Mojo curse. "They figured you'd say something like that."

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are, and you'll be civil—considering I know you won't manage to be nice." The professor ordered. "We're a bigger family than you'd like to admit, but no less strange." He chuckled. "In fact, I'd like to say we might be stranger than the average family."

Mojo focused his attention on the students procession, clapping louder when Boomer and Butch's names were called. Only to have his eyes widen along with the rest of the crowd. Girls began screaming both in shock and admiration when they saw the boys and their two friends, streak across the stage.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup's yell rang throughout the room.

"I cannot believe you guys did that." Bubbles was laughing at the restaurant. "Whose idea was that?"

All eyes turned to Butch, who laughed guiltlessly. "As much as I'd like to take credit it wasn't my idea."

The professor rose a brow at Butch but said nothing. He was keeping an eye on Mojo, who'd kept quiet and scowling.

"Then who?"

The boys looked between each other, sharing a knowing glance. "Jack."

"Jack?" Buttercup questioned. "Reserved, conservative Jack. I don't believe it."

"Jack was up there with us." Boomer reminded them.

"We saw." Buttercup commented with a faint blush. "Everyone saw you and the guys'… _range_."

Bubbles snorted into her peach fruit spritzer, making her cough and a violent blush to fill her face. A blush came over Blossom's face, that she covered with her cup of green tea. "Buttercup, that was between us girls." Her blue eyes flicked to Boomer, before turned back to Buttercup.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and dug into her rice and sautéed vegetables.

Suddenly the boys were wondering what they were talking about. They knew it pertained to them but weren't sure as to what. _Range?_ Whatever it was, it had the girls blushing. Blossom tried to hide hers behind her cup of green tea.

Brick noticed and leaned down to whisper to her. "What are you blushing about? It was nothing you hadn't seen before."

Blossom looked away from Brick as she hummed noncommittedly. He glanced at her with a raised brow. "What?"

"There was a lot I hadn't seen before." She spoke around a mouthful of fully cooked slice of beef.

The meal for the most part was relaxed, save for Mojo's avid anti-social behavior. The only time he spoke was to order and even that was curt at best. The professor tried to make him be in a better mood, but he remained resigned to his brooding. "It's not the end of the world."

Mojo could only turn his near permanent glare from the girls to the professor.

Sighing the professor, picked up his sushi roll with his chopsticks and dipped it into the bowl of soy sauce. "You know it could be worse."

"How so?"

"They could be dead."

Mojo considered that and agreed that they could be dead. Still he was stubborn and had to put his two cents in. "Yes, they could be dead."

The bite in his tone made the relaxed air about the table rigid. Buttercup rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore Mojo. Butch had a similar reaction, but kept his attention on Mojo, knowing he wasn't finished. Boomer and Bubbles braced themselves. Mojo wasn't known for being kind. Brick put his hand over Blossom's hand in reassurance.

"Dad, this isn't the time or the place." Brick spoke gently, trying to keep it from becoming a fight.

"I hardly care whether it is or isn't." Mojo growled out. "What is the point of this…charade?"

"I think a charade implies you actually trying to pretend." Brick retorted feeling his temper start to flare.

"Brick." Blossom placed her other hand atop Brick's before taking a deep breath. "Mojo, this is our graduation day. Our graduation dinner. Can't we enjoy it as a family?"

"Family?" Mojo scoffed. "My family consists of me and my sons. Our name is Jojo, not Utonium."

" _My_ family is the one that gave you that name, _Jojo._ " The professor chastened.

Grinding his teeth, Mojo looked down at his plate and sighed. "Be that as it may, that name is all I have left. I'd rather not have that taken from me well."

"I'd like to see it as we're sharing the name, not taking it." Blossom started. "I don't plan on changing my last name to Jojo any time soon."

"Us either." Buttercup scoffed. "Buttercup Jojo, as if." She mock shuddered at the idea.

A majority of the tension was broken with that statement, making everyone—aside from Mojo—laugh. The rest of the meal was filled with talk about their plans for the summer and then the following year. Talks of house hunting, job searching, and road trips were mentioned, but Mojo heard none of it. He was too busy looking at the smiles that came across his sons' faces and mirth and happiness in their eyes. It put a pang in his chest that they were this noticeably happy. While living in the volcano tower, it'd be a stretch to say they were content. To think that this only occurred, because he thought they should attend school.

Come July, it would be a year since everything changed for him. His sons were officially growing up. Have been growing up, but just didn't see it until it slapped him in the face. How did the past thirteen years go by so quickly?

Grabbing his chopsticks, he reached for one of his octopus rolls and ate it in contemplative silence. There wasn't much he could do to change their minds about anything, especially Brick's. He could resist, yell, fuss, complain, and growl all he wanted, but Brick was determined to be stick with it—to stick with Blossom.

As their dessert of fried ice cream came around, Mojo couldn't decide on whether he'd continue to be angry with Brick or proud of him for finding his own way.

 **And there you have it my lovelies. Coming of Age is complete, but there will be a sequel. I can see it already. Of course, Baby Boy red will be born. There will be a road trip with the typical shenanigans to ensue. College. More soul searching. Maybe some trouble in paradise, but for who? Find out when you see the name Growing Up Is Hard.**

 **But before that, The Powers That Be will be posted. It's a completely new story that I hope you will all like. A fairy tale with a twist, so get ready for some bubbling and boiling toil and trouble. Read on a a special sneak peek.**


	54. Sneak Peek

**Thank you for reading Coming of Age, a Power Puff Girls fanfiction. I, AngelFallen96, have really appreciated the number of views and feedback given for this story. This journey had its ups and downs, but the Puffs and Ruffs made it through. There will be more to come, but before that let's go on another adventure. A different adventure with our Power Puff girls and Rowdy Ruff boys as you've never seen them before.**

 **Now, as promised I will be giving a small sneak peek into their next adventure. Presenting AngelFallen96's first look at The Powers That Be.**

Lightening lit up the night sky, revealing four figures moving as stealthily as they could in the night. They came to an old stone building—its age showing in the crumbling walls, and moss and flora creeping from the cracks. Still, as decrepit as the structure may be, the treasure it held was the most precious and jealously guarded. The abandoned appearance helped with keeping those with ill intentions away. Three of the figures felt the gravity of what they were about to do.

The eldest of the four wearing a black cloak rose her hand and whispered a low utterance that caused a pinkish mist to curl around the lock and ease it open with a soft click. She pushed the door open with a low creak and hurried her three companions inside before closing the door and locking it from the inside.

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she turned to see that the others were staring at the treasure within the center of the room with mixed emotions. The eldest girl pulled her hood from her head as she walked forward, revealing the most brilliant red hair.

"Come, we haven't much time." She said urgently.

The second eldest tugged her hood off her head, a beautiful mess of chopped black locks sticking in every direction, turned to the red headed leader. "I know. We should've done this long before now."

"We can't afford to argue. She'll be upon us all the quicker if we don't hurry." The first youngest said brushing her hood back freeing her golden locks. Turning to the fourth and youngest of the four, she tugged the hood lower over her face, only a few mahogany ringlets peeking out. "I want you to stay right where you are. Do you understand?"

The youngest nodded her head eagerly, wanting to please the girls looking lovingly yet worriedly at her.

"We must begin." The eldest said. "He cannot be allowed to possess this."

The three eldest girls clasped hands and formed a circle around the precious treasure. They felt the surge of power that hit them, and shuddered. "Will we be strong enough?" The golden-haired girl asked.

"We must. She's too young to be part of this." The ravenette turned to look at the young girl watching them with innocent purple eyes.

"Yet we dragged her here."

"She'd have been vulnerable without us." The eldest said. "We're the only ones that can care for her. Now, let us begin."

The girls began whispering the spell that would bring down the barrier that protected the treasure within, pink, green, and blue swirls of power flowing around them. A treasure that if placed in the wrong hands would welcome untold destruction on the world. As the barrier was coming down, the youngest turned when she heard the door behind her creak open. She glanced back at her sisters, their attention focused solely on the task at hand. Surely, they wouldn't notice if she left for a second to close the door.

As she went to close the door, she saw a glowing light around the corner from where she was standing. She glanced back at her sister before slipping out the door and following the light. The light moved further and further away the closer she appeared to get to it. Suddenly the light stopped and as she got closer she found that the light was emanating from a white flower.

"Oh, pretty." Getting closer to the flower, the young girl hoped to pick the flower and show it to her elder sisters. "Pretty."

Behind the girl, a sinister presence she was too young to perceive, slowly crept from the shadows.

"Bear!" Shouted a blond with shoulder length waves wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with brown pants and boots.

"Oh no!" Called a ravenette with shorter, but shaggier hair wearing a sleeveless green shirt and black pants and boots, when they heard the rustling of a bush behind them.

Suddenly from the bushes came a boy probably ten years of age, with curly brown hair wearing a white shirt with a purple vest and dark green pants. He sprang up with his hands over his head mimicking claws and making roaring sounds like a bear as he went after the two older boys.

The boys were running at quarter speed for the younger boy to try and catch them in the courtyard. The sun signing down on them contentedly with the trees and bushes providing shade and hiding places for them.

From his place in the castle, a boy with long red hair pulled back into a braid wearing a long sleeved red shirt and beige pants with black boots, sat at a table with books and papers laid before him. He gazed longingly out the window, wishing he could join his younger brothers in their play.

A sharp crack on the table brought his attention forward and had him straighten in his seat. "Your highness, please try to pay attention."

The young man turned his attention away from the window and back to the open book in front of him. Ever since he was old enough to read, he's been taught the ways of his kingdom's politics, the cultures of the people living in his father's land, and everything on how a noble should act in public. Some things he found interesting, whereas others he found absolutely dull.

"I've been studying for over three hours and my brother's studies ended about an hour ago." He groused.

"Your brothers are not the next in line to become king." His stern tutor told him.

The young king to be looked at his tutor with boredom. He was an older man, short in stature with arms the seemed to constantly be holding a book or text. He felt that knowledge was power, and the more the better. "So I am constantly reminded." He glanced out the window at his three brothers.

The tutor noticed that his pupil had turned away from his books and was looking out the window again at his young brothers. Seeing, that he wasn't going to teach this boy any more that could possibly be retained, he grudgingly closed the book in his hand and set it on the table in front of him.

"Your studies are finished for the day, my prince." The tutor said, immediately drawing the boy's attention. "We shall resume—."

The words had barely left the tutor's mouth when the redheaded royal jumped from his seat and left the room to go join his brothers in the courtyard. The tutor shook his head and smiled fondly.

Out in the courtyard the three boys were found in a dog pile with the youngest on top, smiling triumphantly.

"What are you three doing?" The eldest asked, folding his arms over his chest and smiling lightly at his brothers.

"I'm a bear." The youngest said while jumping off his brothers and running toward his eldest brother. Holding his arms out, he caught his brother as he jumped into his arms. The sudden weight of his brother was nothing he couldn't handle, but then there was a sudden burning in his right shoulder.

The next thing he saw was the courtyard walls moving downward and the sky filling his vision along with nonmoving curls.


End file.
